De pasados, presentes y futuros
by kaoryciel94
Summary: Omegaverse Los actores del drama más popular regresan para una secuela, pero deberán enfrentar sus enredos amorosos: kuroko, actual pareja de Kagami, fue omega de Aomine, pero se dice que terminaron por Kise, quien ahora está comprometido con Kasamatsu. Akashi debe cuidar su compromiso con Midorima pues Takao se unirá al elenco. Himuro oculta secretos importantes a Murasakibara.
1. Chapter 1

Resumen:

Omegaverse, Au mpreg, traingulos amorsoso, celos, confusiones emocionales e instintos...

Cuando tu lado humano y racional te dice que camino debes tomar, pero tu isntinto alfa u omega rechaza a tu lado humano guiandote hacia quien la naturaleza cree que es tu pareja de vida. ¿A cual lograras seguir? ¿Cual es la mejor opción?

La kiseki no sedai fue un equipo de basquet exitoso en su tiempo compuesto por alfas y omegas, dabido a su exito se llevo a cabo una serie para la TV; sin embargo ninguno de ellos supo preveer como terminaría . Son alfas y omegas, el isntinto debería decirles que desición tomar pero no es facil cuando aparentemente tu lado racional no esta de acuerdo, menos cuando no sabes si lo que sientes es el personaje que creaste o eres tú mismo.

Kuroko Tetsuya había inciado una nueva relación con un nuevo alfa, pero ¿cuantos secretos hay entre Kuroko y Aomine en su pasado como alfa y omega?

Midorima Shintaro es el prometido del omega Akashi Seijuro, pero no puede evitar que el aroma de otro omega ronde su cabeza y le incite a dejar sus resposnabildiad como alfa de alta clase.

Murasakibara es medianamente feliz con el negocio que fundó, pero siente que le falta alguiena su lado. Aunque no quiera admitirlo quizás sea un omega a su lado, quizas sea aquel omega pelinegro que se pasea de la mano con otro alfa en la televisión.

Kise Ryota va comprometerse pronto pero.. ¿en verdad podrá dejar de pensar en ese alfa peliazul?

Akakuro vs kagakuro...( quizas triangulo o trio) midoaka vs midotaka.. aoki vs kasaki murahimu vs nijihimu quizas haya algo pero más fraternal de kagahimu... y furiaka ( veo a Akashi de omega) y leve y extraño akakuro...( es extraño pues ambos son omegas) esta seran las historias pricipales pero habran más , Poco a poco aclarare quienes más son y que categoría sexual tienen;puede variar entre omega, alfa o beta. Por ahora la kiseki esta así Omegas: Akashi, Kuroko, Kise, Momoi. Alfas: Nijimura, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara.

Ahora la explicación de que demonios es oemgaverse.. Bueno esta info es la más general y poco a poco veran cosas más especificas de esta historia...Leanlo porque sino se perderan... Agreguen que a mi me gusta pensar que cuando entran en real celo o en condiciones especiales salgan sus orejitas y cola de la familia alfa omega que pertenecen. Esto tiene su importancia en la historia...

_ Omegaverse, un nuevo genero con BL, mpreg he instinto animal. _

_ No se si ya lo conocen, dado que es relativamente nuevo, nació básicamente de los fandoms que incluyen hombres lobo como teen wolf entre otros, aunque actualmente se puede encontrar en cualquier fandom, haya lobos o no, y es básicamente lo siguiente._

_ El omegaverse nos sitúa en un universo donde igualmente hay hombres y mujeres, solo que ademas estos están divididos en 3 géneros mas, Alfas, Betas y Omegas, por lo que en total vendrían siendo 6 géneros en total de humanos. _

_ ¿Y en que se diferencian estos géneros?... _  
_ Pues bien, básicamente los betas son prácticamente igual a los humanos comunes, los hombres tienen sus órganos reproductivos masculinos comunes y las mujeres el femenino, ellas quedan embarazas y ellos no, no existe ninguna diferencia y sus olores son los olores normales humanos que ellos apenas pueden distinguir. _

_ Sin embargo, la diferencia se encuentra en los alfas y omegas, donde si que hay variaciones. _

_ Los Omegas, tanto varones como hembras, poseen aparatos reproductivos femeninos (útero y ovarios), y son perfectamente capaces de concebir siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un Alfa. Es con ellos donde por supuesto entra el mpreg. Sin embargo los Omegas tienen ademas otra característica muy interesante, basada totalmente en otras especies de animales (como los canidos), y es que cada tanto tiempo, los omegas entran en celo, donde sus niveles hormonales se disparan y se ven firmemente necesitados de buscar un alfa y "aparearse" con él. _

_ Los Omegas ademas tienen un olor bastante distintivo que atrae a los Alfas mucho mas que los Betas, y este se incrementa a niveles alarmantes para estos Alfas cuando se encuentran en celo, haciendo que pierdan un poco los estribos y atraiéndolos a aparearse tambien con un omega en calor. _

_ Y ahora en cuanto a los Alfas, ellos tanto hembras como varones, tienen de hecho órganos sexuales masculinos, y son capaces de fecundar a un omega macho o hembra... _

_ Algunos narran que los alfas tambien entran en celo, pero es mas común que no sea así, si no que se sientan influenciados por los celos de los omegas y sean estos los que les hagan disparar sus propias hormonas alfas a través del calor. _

_ Los alfas tienen también otra característica, basada ciento por ciento en los cánidos (dado que como dijimos este genero comenzó por las series de hombres lobo) y se trata de que poseen una especie de nudo en su pene, o una protuberancia en la base del mismo, la cual se hincha dentro del Omega una vez que el Alfa llega al orgasmo, lo que provoca que Alfa y Omega queden prácticamente anudados durante un tiempo, dado que no es posible sacar el miembro en este estado, si no hasta que la inflamación baja, esto les proporciona una ventaja biológica para fecundar al omega. _

_ Alfas gozan de un excelente olfato, que les ayuda a identificar y diferenciar claramente a los betas y omegas, sobre todo cuando estos últimos se encuentran en celo, tambien suelen ser un tanto salvajes y posesivos, así como territoriales y muy protectores con sus omegas. _

_ Los Omegas por su lado son mas sumisos y tranquilos, aunque puede haber por supuesto de todo tipo... hay historias donde incluso quedan en la categoría de esclavos, o no tienen derecho y son los alfas e incluso los betas los que realmente mandan... pero eso igualmente es muy variable_

esta info la saque de aquí: /comun idadmpreg/posts/748356265216586: 0

Bueno y para este primer capitulo me inspiré en esta canción chracter song duet de Aomine y Kuroko que se llama Hikari to kage kyori... (hasta el titulo es drmatico) Pense que le iba demaravillas al aokuro.. la letra de la canción que estan cantando no la traduje yo y esta escrita en negr

Enlace: www. /watch?v=QLMXHQa54cw

Cualquier duda me la hacen saber!Otro dato más: Kagami es alfa, Takao es omega y Himuro tambien es omega...

* * *

De pasados, presentes y futuros

Cuando la luz dejó a su sombra

Era tarde cálida de verano en la ciudad, hoy miles de televidentes, jovencitas y jovencitos; alfas y omegas así como betas prendía su televisión, su celular o su Tablet. Cualquier instrumento que los conecte al programa que hoy se transmitía.

Después de muchos años el dúo que cautivó a todos los estratos sociales y razas se unía de nuevo para cantar la canción que los volvió icono del amor y de la amistad así como del compañerismo.

Hoy volvían a reencontrarse la pareja que protagonizó una serie juvenil romántica deportiva hace 5 años. Los llamados "Luz y sombra de Teiko". Se hicieron tan populares que desde ese momento las parejas ideales de alfa y omega se hacían llamar de aquella manera. Ya que mostraron con totalidad las características ideales de una pareja alfa-omega. La luz destellante, vigorosa, que cuida y protege incluso con su cuerpo a su pareja; la sombra que es el soporte, apoyo de su luz, de su alfa.

En ese entonces, el programa llegó a unos índices inauditos de rating. Quizás la razón de su brutal audiencia fue que ambos protagonistas eran amigos de la secundaria y que la serie estaba basada en su mítico complemento en aquella escuela durante unos dos años. Luego de hacerse populares como equipo mixto de basquetbol, los integrantes de Teiko se volvieron idols. Y una productora quiso llevarlo a la televisión, inventando un par de cosas aquí y allá, volviéndola una historia de amor que al paso del tiempo se volvió realidad…Sin embargo ¿Cuál es el verdadero límite entre la ficción y la realidad? ¿Cuándo las palabras de amor del alfa eran para el personaje o para el verdadero Tetsuya?

Y así como como la serie acabó con una hermosa ceremonia de unión y con unas escenas un poco subidas de tono que desbordaron erotismo. La pareja terminó su relación. Muy al contrario de lo que mostraron en la serie el alfa nunca mordió a su omega por lo que nunca fue suyo de verdad y a totalidad… ¿o habría sido lo contrario? Muchos mitos tras aquellas leyendas televisivas y del deporte.

Y después de tanto tiempo, ambos estaban con el corazón agitado, los sentidos tratando de que no se alteren y les hagan cometer una locura. Después de todo, en este mundo un alfa debía de guardar su feromonas que buscaban alterar al omega del que gustaba. Pero había cosas que aún no se podían controlar.

La música que tan bien les identificaba como personajes de aquella serie y en sus propias vidas... que bien concordaba con lo que vivieron y vivían…

El sonido de la guitarra encendió los corazones de toda la audiencia tanto los que estaban observando en vivo y en directo, por lo cual había hecho una larga fila en las afueras del estudio, tanto como los televidentes que no pudieron ir en persona por lo lejano del estudio, quizás. Aun así todos los jóvenes suspendieron sus actividades para observar esta presentación que quizás no se repetiría dada las circunstancias actuales de ambos.

_**Cuando la soledad se vuelva brillante, la sombra estará junto a ella. **_

La dulce voz del peli celeste resonó. Los alfas presentes sintieron su entrañas removerse. Era tan encantadora que quisieran que a ellos les calmara su soledad; mientras tanto un joven de la misma edad que los que se presentaban observaba desde el back stage, apretando sus dedos fuertemente.

_**Aquella mano que extendí hacia ti…no podrá ser tomada nunca más.**_

_Y _las lágrimas de todos comenzaron a llenarse en sus cuencas; después de toda esta canción fue para un momento de la historia en la que ambos se separaron_._

Pero el público no era el único con las lágrimas atoradas en sus ojos. El joven omega peliceleste sintió que algo raspaba su garganta mientras las pronunciaba. Los recuerdos en su piel florecían.

Aomine:

**El tiempo no puede ser regresado…solo queda seguir al futuro.**

**Ya no podemos arrepentirnos, solo queda demostrar lo que podemos hacer**

Cuando la voz del alfa resonó fue turno de que omegas y betas sintieran el mudo tambalear. En contraste con su compañero, la presencia del alfa era deslumbrante, vigoroso y su voz grave, sometedora.

Kuroko y Aomine:

**Hubo un tiempo en el que tú eras mi única realidad, pero la luz y sombra se separaron.**

**Enfrentando lo que nos venga…de forma que nos adaptemos, voy a decirte todo mi dolor…**

Y cuando estas palabras duras fueron pronunciadas, el alfa tomo la mano del omega; El público estallo, no esperaban contacto alguno. Y entre los fans se plantó la idea de un "tal vez"

Es que simplemente nadie podía obviar la forma en la que el peli azul hizo que su omega girase hacia él y este terminase por cantar al mismo tiempo estas letras tan dolorosas.

Sin embargo ese contacto termino y Tetsuya giró su mirada hacia el público, intentando recordar su apariencia fría. "Porque es verdad, hubo un tiempo en el que tú eras todo para mí, Aomine-kun"...no podía obviar algo que era evidente….

Aomine:

_**Siempre que te escondas tras la luz, será un obstáculo para ti porque esa luz es tenue…lo sabes… ¿verdad?**_

_**Ahí está la razón de tu debilidad**_

Kuroko sonrió ante aquellas cínicas palabras.

Ellos no habían escrito la canción, pero sí habían colaborado. Kuroko ya no recordaba si fue el propio Aomine quien dio la idea de esas frases. Había olvidado como se sentía esas palabras de la boca de Aomine.

Kuroko

_**Incluso si es difícil para mí, no hay manera de detenerme. Tomando ventaja de todos para formar mí estilo…**_

Entonces fue momento para que Kuroko enfrentase con toda la voluntad que tenía al rostro de su ex amante... aunque realmente no supo que tan amantes fueron. Nunca entendió de quien se llegó a enamorar. Con quien…

Y el público no podía contener su contradicción de emociones. Algunos apoyaban a Aomine otros a Kuroko. Muchos de los betas estaban del lado del peli celeste, pero la mayoría de alfas del de Aomine ¿por qué?... Muchas razones y creencias encontradas.

Al contrario de lo que quiso Kuroko, Aomine sonrió en respuesta de esa manera tan arrogante como no podía resistir. Y lo notó, Aomine estaba exudando feromonas... el cuerpo del omega tembló de pies a cabeza, pero no retiró la mirada del otro. Tetsuya recordaba que en estas partes debían de cantar cerca, que era el momento en que ambos tratarían de entenderse en la canción, pero temió acercársele. Por lo que Aomine nuevamente sujetó su brazo y lo acerco junto a su cuerpo.

Aomine y Kuroko

_**Las abrumadoras opciones no me dan una respuesta… ¿Tal vez esa sea la razón de mi enfado?**_

"Por qué no lo hacen aun no entiendo por qué" pensó Kuroko

_**Los fundamentos deben de ser claros desde el comienzo aunque se suponga que no lo necesitamos. **_

Aomine nunca resolvió que era lo que más le llamaba la atención de Tetsuya pero era simplemente todo él que le llevo a querer hacerle desde las cosas más tiernas hasta las cosas más imperdonables en su actual sociedad. No sabía si su alfa interior era demasiado joven para ese entonces o si simplemente era así de "animal".

La música continuaba, todos estaban a la expectativa de la parte siguiente. Aquella en la que se veía claramente sus posiciones de alfa y omega. Porque un alfa debe de tener las riendas ¿no? Y un omega... un omega esperará por siempre…

Aomine: _**No hay manera de que me ganes**_

Y pensar que esas palabras se las dijo en la realidad, pensó Tetsu.

Kuroko: _**Solo quiero verte sonreír de nuevo. **_

Y lo que más odiaba de sí mismo era que estas palabras fueron su verdadero sentir Y...quizás el aun sentir de su omega interior, porque un omega solo quiere lo mejor para su amado alfa. ¡Pero no más!...

Aomine_**: No me importa la luz que tengas ahora…**_

Los celos... todos los sintieron, el aura de pantera territorial de Aomine se sintió en todo el estudio, tanto que los otros alfas se pusieron a la defensiva. No podían evitarlo, era Aomine mandándole un mensaje a un alfa especial, quería Tetsuya consigo y ahora mismo.

Kuroko: _**Aun separados seguiremos adelante...**_

"Por eso odio esta canción" hubiese querido que ese pensamiento fuera cierto, pues en ello invirtieron tantos pasajes entre tristes y bonitos de lo que tuvieron. Pero debían de seguir adelante ¿verdad?

Aomine: _**Estas muy lejos...**_

Kuroko no pudo evitar que su mirada se quedara clavada y su cuerpo también cuando el moreno acerco su mano libre a su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente mientras le decía ello. Porque sí, ahora estaban tan lejos el uno del otro.

Kuroko: No podemos regresar…

Aunque fuera la letra de una canción era la verdad... se lo debía a…

Quiso quitar la mano de Aomine de su mejilla, pero solo pudo cerrar los ojos e inhalar el fuerte aroma de Aomine. Su omega interior parecía despertar de un sueño en el que lo tenía sometido mediante supresores. Su omega interino quería dejarse absorber por la luz destellante de la presencia de su alfa.

Aomine: …_**No podemos regresar..?**_

Kuroko había sido especial desde el comienzo Y como alfa su naturaleza no debería preguntar, pero le sacaría la verdad, porque estaba seguro de que podrían regresar. Sí era solo una interpretación pero el dulce aroma que empezaba a emitir Kuroko en respuesta a su ligero tacto le indicaba que esta presentación no tenía nada de ficticia, era un nuevo cortejo. Así que deslizo su manos sobre los sedosos cabellos peli celeste ¡Oh como los extrañaba! Su alfa interior hubiese querido olfatearlo mejor.

Kuroko: _**¡No debemos regresar!**_

Si bien en esta parte en la que el personaje de Aomine intentaría seducir de nuevo a su pareja, en respuesta el omega le rechazaría pero le diría su verdadero sentir. Eso estaba en el plan cuando fue escrita la canción, pero la realidad era tal cual.

Aomine: _**JA JA ...Lo sabía!**_

Tras la sonrisa el público no podía más con sus sensaciones alteradas. Estaba totalmente enfebrecido por la carga sexual y llena de feromonas de la presentación, pero no solo eso… No era que miraran con ojos de deseos al omega y al alfa parados en el escenario. Era más bien las miradas de necesidad que se dedicaban, los temblores de su cuerpo, sus naturalezas internas gritándose, llorando por estar juntos de nuevo.

Kuroko y Aomine: _**hasta llegar al límite no me detendré…**_

Kuroko y Aomine:

_**Hubo un tiempo en el que tú eras mi única realidad, pero la luz y sombra se separaron.**_

Antes de que Tetsuya se alejara nuevamente, Aomine le tomo de la muñeca, esta vez el peli celeste no se escapó. Sino que poso su mano sobre la de Aomine. Esa caricia tierna encendió algo nuevamente en el alfa, algo que pensó no volvería sentir. Ningún otro omega o beta había podido hacerle sentir esa necesidad… Es decir ¡Era Él! Uno de los alfas que pensaba que no se necesitaba de nadie para sentirse completo, pero está ahí, intentando encontrar señales en los bellos ojos de su ex pareja.

_**Enfrentando lo que nos venga…de forma que nos adaptemos, la distancia crece dentro de mi corazón...**_

Las voces de ambos resonaron al tiempo preciso, formando una armonía suave, conmovedora, acompañado de la música, de aquel sonar de guitarra tan desgarrador….

Kuroko tomo de las solapas a Aomine y se mantuvo en puntillas, enfrentándole con toda lo que le quedaba de autocontrol, con toda la voluntad de ser un omega libre que alguien le había regalado, pero que hoy estaba punto de tirar a la basura.

_**Las abrumadoras opciones no me dan una respuesta… ¿Tal vez esa sea la razón de mi enfado?**_

_**Los fundamentos deben de ser claros desde el comienzo aunque se suponga que no lo necesitamos. **_

Con un rápido alejamiento, ambos terminaron de espaldas hacia cada lado del público. Sus voces resonaron juntas en un largo y al final se apagaron, dejando una huella en las almas de todos los presentes.

El público en todos los rincones del país se levantaba para batir sus palmas en un homenaje a los dos antiguos amantes. Estos agradecieron. Kuroko dio un saludo especial y una ligera reverencia, Aomine sonrió y se sintió nostálgico. Una pregunta pasó por su cabeza... se sintió…

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Kuroko salió del escenario. Protegido por sus guardaespaldas beta se refugió en los brazos de aquel que le esperó durante toda la tortuosa presentación en el back stage.

Aomine solo pudo observar a su omega en brazos de otro alfa... su instinto le mandó a abrirse camino aunque sea golpes; pero su propia gente le detuvo, entre varios alfas le contuvieron hasta que Momoi le inyecto el supresor.

Alguien debió de hacerlo también con Tetsu pues aquel exquisito aroma dulcete desapareció progresivamente. Desde su lugar gruñó pues quería sentirlo cerca de nuevo. Iba a tener que tomar medidas drásticas de ser necesario.

…...

No entendía bien que hacía ahí sentado en medio de tantas personas. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?

¿No se suponía que todo en el mundo del espectáculo había terminado?

Vaya alfa que resultaba ser. Pero era una verdad que no podía ocultar. Él lograba manipularlo de formas en las que nadie pensaría que un omega podía manipular a un alfa. Pero después de todo aquel no era cualquier omega, le llamaría con toda certeza "El omega" pues _estaba muy por encima de su especie completa_. No había punto de comparación. Sin embargo, entendía porque era así. Aquel tenía la responsabilidad, cargaba sobre sus hombros el peso de demostrar que por muy omega que sea estaba por encima de muchos alfa.

Era duro, mucho más de las exigencias que él sufría por ser alfa; mucho más de la presión social y de sus fans que recibía.

… Y por otro lado... ¿sus fans?

¿En verdad se involucraría nuevamente en este despreciable mundo?

Si bien aquel era una gran razón para regresar… no sabía exactamente que llevaba a de verdad estar sentado ahí firmando autógrafos, desperdiciando su valioso tiempo en el que debería estar estudiando para su próximo examen final de este semestre.

Una voz conocida interrumpió su cuestionamiento, así que dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia el televisor cercano. Las fans giraron también su mirada: ahí estaba… ese par que les causó tantos problemas. Suspiró, por lo que veía no podía dejar de pensar en ellos en busca de su bienestar. Aun sentía culpa de no haber podido hacer algo por ayudarles. Pero como podría si en aquel entonces también estaba muy confundido, por ello mismo había huido a la universidad...la universidad de Tokyo, nada menos. Era exitoso en los estudios, si seguía ahí era seguro que se graduaría en medicina con honores.

—Shintaro…

Y ahí estaba el omega, aquel ser que estaba por sobre cualquiera de su especie, que le tenía amarrado en un círculo vicioso. Sus ojos no podían dejar de observarle, conocía su dolor. Sabía que había mucho más dentro de él, pero no sabía cómo sacarlo.

Un ritmo que conocía bastante, que todos los presentes conocían demasiado empezó a sonar en detrás de ellos. Las muchachas se emocionaron y volvieron su mirada hacia la pareja del pequeño escenario.

Se había montado en una librería un fan metting y firma de autógrafos solo para un pequeño grupo selecto de fans. Los invitados eran Midorima Shintarou y Akashi Seijurou, dos de los más cotizados jóvenes idols de hace un par de años, del tiempo en que aquella serie deportiva y romántica les llevó de ser conocidos como un equipo fuerte de basket de escuela media a ser idiolos entre los jóvenes alfas, omegas y betas. Este evento y la presentación de Aomine y su ex pareja Kuroko Tetsuya, juntos otros más eran parte de lo que sería una gran noticia para todos los fans.

Mientras Akashi y Midorima permanecían sentados, una alfa mujer de porte recto, y cabellos a los hombros tomo el micrófono y les anunció cual era la sorpresa que habían preparado para estos asiduos fans que habían invertido una fuerte suma por el fanmetting.

Frente a todos, salió de tras bastidores alguien en quien Midorima tenía sus ojos, aunque no entendía del todo bien porqué. Lo olfateó... su olor era tan estremecedor, era como sentir la adrenalina de un volcán cercano a explotar, pero a la vez tenía ese agradable dulce de omega, era algo que desde su nariz a todo su cuerpo llevaba una especie de placer….Era Takao Kazunari, vocalista de la banda Olcoldex, aquella banda que había puesto el tema de cierre de su serie.

Midorima debía controlarse. Era médico, o al menos estaba en busca de ello. Parte de su entrenamiento era resistir al encanto omega por muy fuerte que sea este. Después de todo podría enfrentarse a emergencias que involucrasen jóvenes y vírgenes omegas. Y lamentablemente los vírgenes omegas eran los que más dulces olían. Así como el joven pelinegro de pantalones ajustados que tenía cerca. Sintió un fuerte impulso de pararse, pero una mano le detuvo. Miro a su lado y Akashi le mandaba una orden, pero a la vez un ruego silencioso. Y sus ojos no pudieron abandonar los de este.

La voz de Takao volvió a sacarle de la prisión en la que la mirada de Akashi le enviaba. Pero como si la mirada del pelirrojo hubiera sido un supresor no volvió a sentir ese remoción de entrañas de hace un momento.

Takao cantaba a capela y encantaba a los jóvenes: los omegas que querían ser tan sensuales como él y los alfas que morían por un poco de su atención. Su presentación estaba contratada para unos minutos, pero decidió finalmente regalar otra canción a sus fans. Y no era por ser un gran artista, sino porque quería seguir olfateando las hormonas tan de semental que emanaba el alfa cercano. Había tomado supresores mas no usado odorantes, por lo que no se pondría como "perra en celo" pero definitivamente su omega interior se removía de gozo al sentir tan excitante aroma, tan diferente al salvaje normal de cualquier alfa, este era tan refinado… tan diferente al alfa promedio... pero cuando todo terminó y tuvo que marcharse con la imagen de Midorima Shintaro observando a los ojos a su prometido.

…...

Aun recordaba claramente cómo es que le había conocido. Le necesitaba….

Estaba perfectamente ahí, viviendo de sus pasteles, viviendo de lo que creaba con sus enormes y aparentemente torpes manos. Aunque "sus compañeros" le dijeran que era muy solitario, tenía suficiente con lo que tenía.

Gracias a su fama ganada en aquella tonta serie, a su parecer, había conseguido sus primeros clientes, sus primeros proveedores. Por supuesto había sido un idol. Uno de aquellos de los que aparecen en cajas de cereal y de los dulces que tanto le gusta. Sin embargo, no le veía nada de grandiosa a la serie. No llegaba a ninguno de los programas que él veía con verdadero afán. Le parecían cliché.

Quizás sería este resentimiento porque finalmente esta serie había terminado por destruir los lazos de sus antiguos amigos, por cambiar el carácter de todos ellos a hacerlos seres despreciables... se incluía él mismo entre ellos. Por eso se mantiene a lo lejos.

Sin embargo ahora, que al fin hacía lo que le gustaba, es decir preparar dulces, pasteles que la gente amaría por su sabor, por su textura, porque eran un regalo preciado para alguien querido…. Al fin tenía ello, Akashi a quien respetaba, temía a partes similares le había dicho que todos debía regresar, que era momento de volver ¿volver a dónde?

El enorme hombre tenía sospechas de a qué volverían. Seguramente filmarían alguna secuela, película... no tenía ganas de ello. Si no fuera porque Akashi se había ganado su respeto y temor, le habría respondido más fácilmente. Sn embargo le había dicho que lo pensaría.

Al fin el púbico se fijaba en su pastelería no por ser un ex idol sino por la calidad de sus dulces. Un alfa haciendo dulces... y no cualquier alfa, un enorme alfa, de apariencia temible. Era físicamente todo lo que un verdadero alfa quisiera. No era para menos provenía de un clan de espíritu oso, todos sus alfas eran enormes. Él era como una oveja negra entre ellos. Ninguno veía como un empleo verdadero para alfa el ser pastelero. A Murasakibara no le importaba sus opiniones...quería aplastarlos con el rodillo.

Lo que si le importa fue la última critica que recibió, la cual decía que eran pasteles ricos, bien hechos pero que les faltaba alma. Quiso aplastar a aquel crítico, aquel viejo que decía que era porque Mursakibara seguía siendo un alfa sin emparejar y que por tanto era un artista sin verdadera intención de vida, que no sabía lo que realmente era regalar algo a la persona amada. Y era que quizá sí tenía razón. A Murasakiabra solo le importaba hacer pasteles y disfrutarlos, hacer que otros disfruten de ellos. No se tomaba a verdad el ser un alfa, no andaba olfateando el aire en busca de omegas libres, de esos olores dulces que le hastiaban.

Y justo cuando pensaba, el programa que estaba viendo terminó y empezó el siguiente. Iba apagar el televisor pues eran musicales y no quería nada que le hiciese recordar aquel estúpido pasado. Sin embargo la voz que empezó sonar, la figura que se movía en el escenario era sin duda de aquel pelinegro, del joven con olor a pasteles… deliciosos pasteles cabe agregar.

Su voz resonó digna, firme. Fuerte con gracia que solo un omega podía poseer. Su cuerpo se movía ágilmente al ritmo de la guitarra, se abstrae en ello, se veía tan sublimemente entregado al placer de cantar y escuchar la música que la banda tocaba para su voz.

Y aquel quiebre en su voz en el cambio de nota... oh vaya fue suficiente para que el enorme cuerpo de peli morado temblase.

Por un momento quiso estar en el programa para al menos escuchar unas palabras dirigidas directamente.

Y sin embargo todo lo que pudo hace es tomar su celular, encenderlo y devolverle la llamada a Akashi solo para decirle "estoy dentro, Aka-chin".

...

Notas finales: Bueno aquí esta el fanfic oemgaverse que anduve pregonando por ahí. Si aun no subo la cotinuación del prologo que subi hace poco.. eeste fin de seman subiré ese fic continuación y la conti de este fic. Pues tenía muchas ganas de escribir oemgaverse y dios.. KnB se rpesta tanto apra este universo por la forma diseños y comportamientos de todos. En el último cap del extra game quede convencida por la disposición en que protegían a Kuroko.. con Aomine y kagami con los pechos sobresalientes parandose frente a todos.. las miradas de Midorima y Atsushi y kise ayudandoa Kuroko y bueno Akashi es como es aqui es un oemga diferente y de temer...

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ALGUNAS ALCARACIONES MÁS: nORMALMENTE HAY TRES TIPOS DE MARCAR A UN OEMGA POR UN ALFA COMO TUYO.. LA PRIMERA ES SOLO CORRERTE DENTRO.. EJEM.. LA SEGUNDA ES LA NUNDACIÓN ( SÍ EL QUEDAR PEGADOS) LA TERCERA Y LA FINAL, LA QUE NO PUEDE ROMPERSE ES LA MORDIDA. aHORA EN ESTE MUNDO TAMBIEN SE DA QUE EL OEMGA MUERDA AL ALFA, PEOR ESO ES UN ACTO DE TOTAL AMOR .. PORQUE EL ALFA ESTA PRESIONANDOA SU NATURALEZA Y SU "OPORTUNIDAD" DE TENER MÁS OEMGAS.. AUNQUE EN ESTE MUNDO YA NO HAY POLIGAMIA OBLGIATORIA...

Sin más que decir los veo pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autor: **

Aqui esta la actualización! increiblemente estoy siendo puntual... bueno tengo avanzada esta historia y creanme que lo que van a leer se escribió solo.. es culpa de Akashi en serio..

Bueno adelantando que la canción que cantaran Kise y Kuroko se llama time machine ga y es del character song duet de kise y kuroko..personalmente me da mucha risa. son un encanto ambos...

Y cualquier dua me la dicen hoy veremos un poco más de este universo alfa omega dinamics.. Nos vemos!

* * *

**Por nuestro complejo amor**

No era fácil deshacerse de lo que una vez se hizo. El tiempo es una constante, es como un río que nunca para, y por tanto las piedras de ese río se veían constantemente arrastradas por la corriente; así los recuerdos y acciones pasadas se veían constantemente llevadas a emerger. Era algo tan natural como que un omega completamente (con la mordedura) marcado nunca podría olvidar a su alfa.

Y es que ambos eran circunstancias que no se podían evitar y cuando ambas iban de la mano, menos aún…

El país de Japón era testigo de la existencia de familias tan antiguas como su propia existencia. Entre ellas estaban la familia de leones, que si bien los animales como tales no pertenecían al Japón, los semi humanos alfas y omegas leones eran una gloriosa y antigua familia de este país, muchas veces involucrado en el gobierno; incluso se decía que ellos pertenecían la casta de la realeza, que eran los que proveían de omegas a los emperadores alfa del antiguo Japón.

Hoy en día eran una misteriosa familia dedicada a los negocios, recta y perfecta. Para sorpresa de muchos, el heredero a encabezar la familia era un omega. El perfecto Akashi Seijuro. Un omega orgulloso, distinguido, educado, prodigio en el ajedrez, el basquetbol, los estudios, la literatura, la actuación y al parecer en todo reto que se le pusiera al frente. Superaba por mucho a cualquier otro alfa de su generación de su mismo clan.

¿Cómo alguien tan distinguido pudo haber participado en nada menos que una serie juvenil?

Esa era la pregunta que muchos se hacían. Incluso la prensa de entretenimiento había intentado sonsacarle alguna respuesta al alfa, padre de Akashi, un hombre severo, viudo y totalmente lo esperado de un alfa. Las pocas veces que los periodistas habían conseguido alguna respuesta, había sido un simple "es lo natural".

Akashi Seijuro era en apariencia lo opuesto al seco hombre que era su padre. Sí sonreía, pero no muchos sabía cuándo era verdadero, cuando salía del fondo de su corazón y es que muy pocas personas conocían el corazón de Akashi, pues solo podía ser visto en cuanto él se descuidaba. Solo hubo una pequeña época en la que se descuidó lo suficiente para que supieran de este, pero muy pocas personas se habían tomado el tiempo de ponerse a leer los sentimientos que este guardaba.

El joven omega era amable, respondía y asistía a entrevistas; era encantador, sensual y totalmente admirable. Era un ideal de omega e incluso de alfa. Tenía el respeto y el deseo de cuanto alfa se cruzase en su camino. Había mostrado dotes de liderazgo que no deberían estar en un omega; muchos achacaban que eran sus hormonas de omega la que les ayudó a dominar a los alfas de su equipo que era como una madre para estos... ¿sería verdad?

¿Pero entonces porque estas siete personas habían dejado de verse?

Lo que olvidaron totalmente los entrenadores del antiguo equipo de básquet y luego los productores de la serie era que Akashi seguía siendo un adolescente, un niño omega intentando dominar a otros niños…

…

–Lo vuelvas a conseguir.

— ¿El qué?

—Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.

Midorima le dirigió una mirada profunda a Akashi. Era evidente que ambos sabían sobre que hablaban pero para el pelirrojo siempre era relajante poner tenso a Midorima. No alcanzaba a entender el porqué, pero mientras para otros tratar con Shintaro era algo pesado, para Akashi era todo lo contrario, porque si bien el alfa era el peliverde seguía siendo alguien de sentimientos puros y temerosos. Y ahora, esa mirada preocupada que le dirigía era prueba de ello.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, Shintaro. Esta vez no les hare daño.

—Sé que no lo haces esencialmente por dañarlos, se lo que sientes por ellos, pero... debes saber cuándo dejarlos ir… debes entender en verdad que no son tus juguetes. Kuroko no volverá a tratarte como quieres si sigues haciéndolo.

Bien, el peliverde sabía que mencionar aquel nombre era tocar terreno inseguro cuando se trataba de Akashi. Había una conexión extraña e intimidante entre ambos. Podría estar seguro que Akashi gustaba de Kuroko pero a la vez sabía de la frustración que el pelirrojo sentía de ser también omega, igual que su ex compañero.

¿Entonces por qué le dañó? Era una historia larga y difícil de explicar. El mismo Midorima no acababa de entender a pesar de permanecer horas al lado del omega.

No lo había notado pero Akashi estaba detrás de él. Solo se percató cuando los brazos delgados pero firmes de este se entrelazaron en su cuello.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa forma de dejar escapar el aliento que tenía Akashi tan seductor.

¿Acaso era verdad lo que los libros de biología decían?

Se suponía que todo de un omega podía llegar a resultar a ser seductor para su alfa destinado, incluido el aliento. Pero también se decía que había omegas que estaban hechos para seducir. Creía que Akashi entraba en lo segundo. A pesar de estar comprometidos, no estaba del todo de acuerdo en que eran alfa y omega destino. ¿O era que así eran de tormentosas una relación ente alfa y omega destinos? Quizás sí… quizás no... Pero en ese instante al alfa interior de Midorima poco le importaba: Un delicioso omega, digno de cualquier alfa estaba inquietándole y él como alfa no podía dejarle jugar como quisiera.

Con un rápido parar, la silla quedo derrumbada en el suelo mientras Akashi quedaba contra el escritorio. A diferencia de cualquier omega que temblaría de miedo ante la mirada segura y pretenciosa del alfa, Akashi era quien se veía con el control de la relación... y era porque quizás así era.

La oficina le pertenecía a Akashi pero cuando sus vidas se enlazaran, Midorima ocuparía el lugar por lo que a veces Akashi le dejaba sentarse en la silla central.

Midorima lo sabía: No era porque en verdad se esté sometiendo a él; era un juego como todo lo que habían avanzado. Akashi buscaba ser doblegado pero a la vez se veía la impasibilidad de que no podría aun siendo por naturaleza "inferior" al alfa. En todos los aspectos físicos.

Un débil quejido escapo de los labios rojos de Akashi. Midorima se alzó cuan alto era, cabeza y media de Akashi. Le miró desde lo alto, le presionó las muñecas y junto su cuerpo contra el de su omega. Pero la sonrisilla de suficiencia de Akashi aun persistía. Ello no hacía más que inquietar al alfa de Midorima.

Midorima era de una familia ancestral. Se decía que su familia era de los sabios más antiguos del Japón... los búhos. Y, aun cuando ya no podían cambiar a su forma animal ninguna parte de su cuerpo, su capacidad mental era igual a la de sus ancestros. Ello era por parte de su padre, pero por el lado de su madre llevaba la sangre de ancestros zorros. Era esa mezcla unida en un ser que representaba el peliverde, por lo que el padre de Seijuro estaba seguro que cachorros entre su hijo omega y el alfa Shintaro serían aún más perfectos. Después de todo, las uniones alfa y omega así sean entre linajes animales distintos no daba lugar a deformaciones; sino que la sangre escogía que animal ser y admitía las características más favorables. Además, Midorima era un alfa inusual pues nunca intentaría robarle la futura presidencia de los negocios de la familia Akashi al omega pelirrojo. Entre ello y otras cualidades, Shintaro era el alfa ideal para Sei; sin embargo ninguna de esas cosas importaba al omega.

— ¿Sabes Shintaro? Me gustas cuando te pones así.

Cuando eran adolescente, Akashi recordaba cuan sonrojado se ponía el peliverde, pero ahora solo conseguía una mirada que le quemaba por dentro y fuera. Sus ojos brillaban como un par de esmeraldas las cuales ardían, tenía un destello especial que al omega dentro de Akashi le hacía estremecer de anticipación. Era el anticipo de algo que ambos disfrutarían con seguridad…

Midorima bajó su cabeza para que su nariz pudiese olfatear de cerca aquel lugar donde se concentraba fuertemente el aroma de su pareja. En los lados del cuello era donde todo se hacía claro y sublime. Sei tenía un aura poderosa, seductora, altiva, que calentaba la sangre de cualquier alfa que le gustase los retos; su aura decía que era alguien difícil de tomar y que incluso sería peligroso; por otro lado su aroma de omega era único: un almizcle de frutos rojos con matices ácidos pero también dulzones que delataban que aún era un omega sin marcar y por el momento virgen.

— ¿Te gusta mi aroma?..Shin-chan…

El corazón del alfa que latía apresurado por oler a Akashi se paralizó por unos segundos. Aquel apelativo trajo un torrente de frustración que desde hace ya un par de años no sentía. Como aún tenía sujetas las muñecas de Akashi, pudo derrumbarlo fácilmente encima del fuerte escritorio de madera, aquel imponente mueble de tallado exquisito...

— ¿Te molesta que te llame así?- le preguntó burlón aunque en el centro de sus ojos se mostraba algo que era común en los omegas de alta categoría...celos y decepción.

— ¿Qué le viste? Nunca lo supe. ¿Creías que nunca me enteraría? Era joven pero podía notar su olor en ti.

Sus últimas palabras fueron recriminatorias. El alfa no supo que contestar. No era como muchas alfas que callarían la boca de su omega, dejándose llevar por el instinto. Realmente le sentaba mal recordar ello, más cuando realmente estaba enfebrecido por el olor a frutos del bosque de Akashi.

—Ya no importa... de igual manera seré tu alfa, Akashi.

—Shintaro…

Sus ojos se encontraron y sus labios lo hicieron segundos después, reconociéndose y emitiendo ligeros quejidos de gusto.

Para Midorima siempre era un regalo a la vista ver a Akashi con sus usuales vestimentas, tenía un gusto para vestirse en los momentos indicados. Y aunque hoy había admirado lo bien que le sentaba esa chompa tejida y bordada a mano de una costosa fibra, ahora quería arrancársela.

Eran ambos de linajes casi nobles pero eso no les importaba a su alfa y omega internos, estos solo querían acabar con los juegos y pasar a lo siguiente.

Midiroma debía hacer uso de su razón y recordar que aún no tenía permitido marcar a Akashi. Eran prometidos pero no aun esposos ante la ley civil. Akashi sería suyo legalmente y ante la naturaleza en un año aproximadamente. Así como había acordado que Akashi también le mordería… eso era algo que muy pocos alfas dejaban que sus omegas hicieran pero que el peliverde consideraba justo como mitad humano que era; sin embargo si bien su alfa estaba deseoso de morderle, de anudarse al pelirrojo, no estaba muy complacido con la otra idea y es que finalmente, a pesar de que deseaba y quería a Akashi quizás no eran pareja destino. Midorima aun esperaba que lo fueran y que lo descubriera pronto. Después de su ceremonia de compromiso le dejarían anudarse y compartir el celo de Akashi...eso en tan solo seis meses. Y las grabaciones de la nueva serie empezarían tan pronto y él aun no entendía que quería conseguir su omega con todo esto.

—Hazlo….

Midorima se encontró nuevamente con la mirada de Akashi y solo pudo refugiarse en el espacio entre su clavícula y cuello, su lengua salió y lamio la tersa piel degustando su sabor. Su alfa rugía interiormente, pero no debían aún.

"Shin-chan" ese apelativo rondaba por su cabeza. Akashi no debió mencionarlo.

—Tu padre se molestara si sabe...

—Sabes que no es así. A él no le importa mientras cumplas el compromiso.

Y por dentro se entristeció por el pelirrojo. Realmente el padre de Akashi no era santo de su devoción hasta incluso sentía la necesidad de seguir al lado de Akashi para alejarlo de ese hombre, quisiera observar su sonrisa verdadera de nuevo, esa que cuando niños le enseñó.

Y entonces sus brazos envolvieron la figura de Akashi, lo alzo entre sus brazos. Akashi enredó sus brazos en su nuca, y sus piernas en su cintura.

Y entonces sus labios respondieron son fervor a las insinuaciones y los besos ligeros que su omega le proporcionaba en su barbilla.

Y entonces ambos se habían dejado caer sobre un enorme y cómodo sofá de la salita de recibimiento del estudio de Akashi.

Y no supo cuándo, pero ambos estaban ya desnudos. Solo pudo quedarse maravillado por la perfecta piel y cuerpo que su omega le entregaba: Los ojos de este brillaban y se notaba el ligero matiz diferente entre ambos, pero ello le hacía más inquietante, más deseable, era adrenalina pura ser el alfa de un omega como Sei. Era tan extraño y contradictorio que le mire con esa mirada seductora, con eso labios entreabiertos mientras sus piernas se separaran dejándole espacio libre y sus manos se lanzaban hacia él.

¡Era algo que nunca olvidaría!

Nunca jamás conocería a un omega que le hiciera sentir que este era quien mandaba.

Akashi le tenía atontado, domado… era un pequeño león después de todo….un seductor y joven león omega que no dejaba escapar a su presa.

Se acostó sobre el cuerpo de su pareja, entonces los besos iniciaron así como sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo. Tantearon el rostro pincelado de Akashi, así como rodearon la cintura y caderas redondeadas y formadas de este. Era un omega en la mejor etapa de su vida y estaba todo hecho para su disfrute.

"A partir de ahora, Seijuro es todo tuyo. Tienes permitido pedirle que te complazca en lo que quieras pero no puedes anudarte a él ni morderlo aún"

¿Estaba bien hundirse en ese mar rojo? Sentía que le llevaría a la destrucción, pero ahora sus instintos eran irretrocedibles.

Se dirigió a su cuello y lamió cuanto quiso, Akashi enterró las garras que crecieron a partir de sus uñas en su espalda y aquello en vez de doler le agradó. Sentía en sus caderas los muslos del omega rozarse y aquello lo hacía más sublime. No recordó el rostro de nadie más durante ese momento. Solo estaba Akashi y sus sedosos cabellos rojos, Akashi y su piel blanca y tersa, Akashi y su cuerpo perfecto de omega, Akashi y sus quejidos agudos, Akashi y su mirada devoradora…

…

Había muchas cosas por las que detestaba a su padre... demasiadas… no podría contarlas… pero ahora estas carecían de importancia porque al fin el régimen totalitario de su padre servía de algo; al fin le agradecía de imponerle algo y eso era Midorima y su extraña manera de adorarle y de amarle.

Akashi disfrutaba como nunca pensó el tener intimdiad con un alfa. Por la forma en que era su padre cuando era niño temió por qué tipo de alfa le tocaría pero cuando conoció a Midorima se tranquilizó y pudo sonreír.

Midorima le observó detenidamente antes de sumergirse en su pecho y succionar sus pezones, para después bajar por su vientre y saborearle de una forma que le hacía querer gritar ruidosamente. La mansión podría estar vacía por hoy, pero no se permitiría mostrarle cuanto le gustaba que la intimidad fuera de esta manera. Midorima no solo se auto complacía sino que también buscaba complacerlo, recorría ahora sus muslos con tanto deseo y adoración que Akashi solo pudo morder ligeramente sus labio inferior

—Es tuyo Shintaro... vamos ven a mí.

Midorima dejó sus piernas y volvió a su boca. Se besaron de forma lenta. Mientras el alfa seguía acariciando y deleitándose con la suave piel de sus costados. Rompió el beso y se dirigió a la entrepierna del omega.

Akashi estaba más que listo para lo que seguía. Un omega lubrica fácilmente ante las caricias de un alfa al que también desea. Incluso dilata solo, por lo que cuando el alfa dirigió tres dedos a ese lugar este los absorbió con facilidad. El olor de Akashi era de un omega virgen por lo cual esa facilidad solo se debía a su naturaleza sexual.

Sin dejar de observarse a profundidad como desenado leerse más allá de lo que ambos mostraban, Midorima ingresó en Akashi…

Para ambos fue algo novedoso, pues era la primera vez para ambos; pero también era como se les había dicho que sería. La intimidad entre un alfa y omega era algo incomparable aunque aún no sabían si había algo mejor que esto, que estar así de unidos... por ahora era sublime. Ambos jadeaban y ambos no sabían cómo seguir así que se unieron en un tímido contacto y la naturaleza les mandó a moverse, a mover sus caderas, a sorprenderse por lo que sentían en ese roce interno. Ambos se perdieron en una nube que parecía no tener retorno. En medio de jadeos y respiraciones no terminadas se besaron sin parar mientras sus cuerpos se unían más y más…

Estaba recostado en el pecho de Midorima. Por primera vez sentía que podría decirle a su padre un "Gracias por pactar un matrimonio por conveniencia" El pelirrojo sonrió débilmente y cayó en medio de los sueños que por primera vez en mucho tiempo eran cálidos.

…

El público gritaba enloquecido, tanto alfas como omegas. Los gritos se combinaban con risas por el espectáculo que presenciaban: Era algo bastante tierno y gracioso ver a un omega intentando cortejar a otro. Para los alfas, resultaba hasta cierto punto erótico ver al omega más tierno de la televisión siendo cortejado por uno de los omegas más sexys. La mezcla de sus dulces voces y olores frutales tenía con las hormonas revueltas al público alfa mientras enternecía al público beta y omega.

Kuroko:

—Ah... estoy feliz de haberte conocido...

Kise:

—Si en ese estoy de acuerdo contigo. Estoy feliz de haberlos conocido a todos…

La canción era una especie de conversación cantada de ambos así que cuando el omega peli celeste resalto "conocerlos a todos" todos rieron desde cualquier lugar en que vieran esta nueva presentación.

— ¡Kurokocchi!

Kise Ryota había aparecido en sus vidas en el segundo semestre del primer año. Había llegado cuando ya había un gran lazo entre dos personas que llegaron a ser especiales para Kise... de diferentes y dolorosas maneras. Kuroko era una de ellas. Y entonces a pesar de todo era verdad las palabras de la canción, era feliz de haberle conocido, aunque quise agregar un "lo siento" a ello.

—Cuando cierro mis ojos mis compañeros están ahí. De alguna manera u otra, digo mientras sonrió como en los viejos tiempos…

A pesar de las rencillas internas que tuvieron estaban ahí sonriendo con sinceridad por parte de ambos

Era quizás su naturaleza omega, pero no podía llegar a tenerse resentimiento envidia u odio puro. No iban a jalarse de los cabellos por lo que paso entre ellos... pues no solo eran omegas sino que tenían una reputación que defender, además de que ellos no eran así. Y esa persona no lo merecía.

El omega rubio sonrió alegre al sentir las feromonas amigables del peli celeste. Como siempre ese aroma fresco del peli celeste le alegró y relajó.

Kise era un omega en todo el sentido de la palabra. Era deseado por muchos alfas en todo el país y adorado por betas y envidiado y admirado por otros omegas. Provenía de una familia que manejaba una agencia de modelaje. Desde niño ayudó en el trabajo, pero desde que decidieron que participe en una sesión sencilla de moda infantil notaron el gran amor que las cámaras de fotos tenía por él.

Su talento tenía que ser explotado. Después de todo esa mirada que a veces era temerosa, infantil tierna, encantadora podía también ser peligrosa y fatal. Era un omega que sabía y adoraba su naturaleza con la cual podía conseguir muchas cosas. Su naturaleza de sumiso ante un alfa no era un insulto era un arma para Kise. Sus hermanas omegas mayores le enseñaron bien como utilizar su naturaleza a su favor.

—**Realmente piensa en eso...**

El omega rubio apoyó una de sus rodillas al suelo, al lado del otro omega, mientras cantaba con esa dulce voz. Por supuesto sin dejar de parecer sublime ante las cámaras y los fans que gritaban al frente suyo.

Mientras tanto el peli celeste le daba la espalda con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, a la vez que se negaba todas las peticiones de su amigo.

Kuroko:

—**No lo haré.**

Kise:

—**Yo realmente puedo...**

Kuroko:

—**Que insistente**

Kuroko:

—Pero en serio sería divertido...

La carita del peliceleste se dobló un poco y sus labios esbozaron una pequeñísima sonrisa, mientras su rostro tomaba duda

—**Probablemente...**

Entonces el omega rubio puso un rostro aun dulce pero animado.

—**Así que hay algo de esperanza….**

—**De ningún modo-** respondió fríamente Kuroko, haciendo ademán con su cabeza.

—**Eso es cruel... solo por un momento...**

**Kuroko:**

—**De ninguna manera**

—**Yo madure también-** respondió haciendo morros con sus mejillas sonrosadas el omega rubio.

**Kuroko:**

—**Lo sé**

**Kise:**

—**Entonces sería divertido...**

**Kuroko:**

— **¡Me voy a casa!**

**Kise:**

—**Deja de usar la miseridección!**

Y el público estalló en risas por la última frase, aunque al mismo tiempo todos sintieron una gran nostalgia.

Para todos era extraño las presentaciones continuas de sus antiguos miembros. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Sería que los estaban preparando para alguna enorme sorpresa? Todos tenían ese sentir. Después de todo Kise Ryota estaba metido en el mundo del espectáculo pero no se había sabido mucho de sus protagonistas entre otros personajes Solo los medios de comunicación habían informado que estos habían seguido una vida más o menos normal. De Midorima se sabía que estaba en la universidad de Tokio junto a su prometido Seijuro Akashi; mientras Murasakibara estudió pastelería y luego había estrenado un par de locales a los cuales les iba muy bien; de Kuroko Tetsuya se sabía que había sido parte de una escuela privada pero no de gran altura también que había participado en una campaña como solista de algunas canciones suaves y parte de eventos destinado a niños; mientras su ex pareja Aomine Daiki había ingresado a una universidad y aún seguía por parte de beca de atletas calificados- aunque dinero no le faltase- después de esa serie parecía que su única pasión era el deporte y las mujeres omegas o betas de grandes senos. Muchas veces había sido fotografiado y grabado con algunas de estas. Muchos fans de la ex pareja sufrían por ello y compadecían a Kuroko... ello hasta que hace poco mostró a quien era su actual pareja alfa.

La música y la canción pararon. Los dos cantantes saludaron rápidamente a sus fans, para luego retirarse al bak stage. Después del comercial vendrían algunas preguntas para las que Kuroko necesitaba preparase. Por suerte su manager había revisado las preguntas para prevenir algún comentario fuera de lugar sobre su presentación anterior.

— ¡Kurokocchi!

Después de tantos años, había perdido la práctica de como esquivar los abrazos intempestivos de Kise. Así que simplemente saludo con simpleza mientras era abrazado fuertemente.

—Me asfixias...-susurró suave

Kise rio, se separó y posó su manso en sus mejillas, se acercó y se le quedó mirando

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada... es solo que compruebo que estés recuperado...

La sonrisa emocionada de Kise cambió por una expresión que guardaba misterio pues era una mezcla extraña entre vergüenza, cariño y preocupación.

—Eso ya es del pasado, Kise.

—Aun así... yo…

—No tienes que disculparte porque ya lo hice hace mucho. No fue tu culpa.

—Kurokocchi siempre has sido tan amable con nosotros..

Y de nuevo no pudo evitar el abrazo del otro omega, así que simplemente apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de este y la acarició levemente.

— ¿Cómo has estado Kise-kun? Lo que si ofende es que no me hayas llamado.

Kise se separó, se acomodó su vestuario y le guiño un ojo.

—Pues la verdad es que me parece haber encontrado al alfa de mi vida.

—Eso es genial, Kise-kun

Sin embargo el rostro del rubio cambió a uno que mostraba incomodidad. Kuroko sabía que la siguiente pregunta era esperable, pero realmente le tenía cansado.

— ¿Y tú, como la has pasado desde…?

Pero el tiempo de comercial había acabado. Ambos fueron llamados a sentarse al frente del entrevistador.

Kise cambió su expresión como todo profesional, para luego tomar de la mano a Kuroko y halarlo junto con él hasta el escenario donde el entrevistador ya los esperaba. Ambos saludaron con una reverencia al entrevistador beta y con una sonrisa a su público.

Las preguntas corrieron, los recuerdos de algunas escenas también. Justamente como habían sido custodiadas cada escena que pasarían ninguna era totalmente incomoda solo eran nostálgicas.

Después les preguntaron sobre sus planes, como se acordó eran enfocados en sus profesiones actuales, los eventos a los que asentían. Sin embargo, televisión es televisión. No habían pensado en una posible jugada del programa para obtener más rating. De lanada el entrevistador se puso de pie y aclamó al público y este respondió con euforia. Y el entrevistador con una sonrisa pregunto ¿No quisieran hacerle un par de preguntas a sus ídolos?

Los fans no pudieron acallar un gran "sí". Tanto Kise como Kuroko no pudieron negarse pues a esas alturas sería un insulto a sus fans.

La primera fue inofensiva.

— ¿Es cierto que va haber una segunda temporada?

Tanto Kise como Kuroko respiraron tranquilos y simplemente dijeron lo que Akashi les había aconsejado.

—Pues... solo les diremos que les tenemos una gran sorpresa.

La joven omega chillo de emoción y luego se sentó sin hacer mayor problema.

Las siguientes dos fans preguntaron curiosidades sobre sus gustos y prometieron mandarles regalos según sus gustos. Kuroko quiso abrazar a cada uno de ellas pues eran realmente dulces y sabían que una pregunta sobre Aomine sería incómodo. Desgraciadamente no todos los fans pueden retener su morbo.

— ¿Es cierto que te separaste de Aomine porque te engaño con Kise Ryota?

Ambos omegas se pusieron tensos. El tema de Aomine era algo que les afectaba ambos. No pudieron responder con rapidez. La música y susurros no les ayudaron.

—De ninguna manera es cierto. Kise y yo somos amigos- finalmente respondió Kuroko demasiado fastidiado para sonreír. Mostraba aquel rostro intimidante que solo algunas personas le habían visto.

Kise entonces despertó de sus propios recuerdos y se levantó en apoyo del peli celeste, abrazándole fraternalmente.

—Vaya que mala impresión tienen de mí. Aominecchi es alguien a quien admiro en el básquet. Como muchos saben me gusta mucho el básquet y quisiera retomarlo. Pero no podría hacerlo solo, Kurokocchi también me ha motivado a volver... sobre todo quiero jugar con Aominecchi y Kurokocchi y todos los demás!

Su dulce voz, sus feromonas calmaron a Kuroko al igual que a todos los presentes. Las feromonas de ese tipo hacían que un alfa entrara en calma y que los otros omegas lo hicieron pero era diferente pues para los alfas era un dulce omega que necesitaba protección para los otros eran un igual a una madre que les daba protección.

Sin embargo, aquello parecía no ser suficiente para distraer a ese insistente beta que preguntó.-las feromonas no servían con betas-

— ¿Ha dejado de amar a Aomine Daiki?

Antes de que Kuroko se parara ante esa pregunta, el omega rubio puso su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero para evitar que hiciera algo que los perjudicase.

Kise sonreía tan profesionalmente que el peli celeste solo pudo admirar lo fuerte que era y la facilidad de este para crear mascaras que casi parecían naturales. Él sabía que no era verdadera pues conocía los sentimientos de su ex compañero. El solo pensar en aquellos momentos junto a todos los llamados "kiseki no sedai" su piel se erizó y su estómago dió revuelcos nada sanos.

Pero sobre todo ello un recuerdo se presentaba con fuerza en eso momentos.

Un simple "Un gusto en conocerte" acompañado de una caricia firme pero delicada sobre su cabeza, - solo eso- era suficiente para que su corazón cambiara de velocidades como si fuera un auto de carrera.

No estaba bien recordar esa simple e inocente caricia, por que pronto su omega interno recordaría las demás caricias- ello le despertaría- porque sus orejitas saldrían así como su cola peluda, en muestra que su yo lobo omega aullaría por dentro llamando a su alfa… No era justo, su naturaleza no era justa.

— ¿No te alegras?

La pegunta de Kise le trajo a la realidad.

Su rostro se dirigió al público y pudo ver en estos inclusive lágrimas. ¿Qué era lo que les había contado?

Un nuevo abrazo le interrumpió su línea de pensamientos

"No dejes que vean tu debilidad"

Tenía razón, los camarógrafos parecían haber notado su impasividad.

—Me casare... se lo he anunciado a todos.

Kuroko comprendió el rostro sorprendido y lloroso de los fans. Rio por ello, aprisionó a Kise en sus brazos transmitiéndole sus sinceros sentimientos de buena suerte.

—Pero aun es un secreto quien es... lo conocerán pronto.

La conversación se digirió al reciente compromiso de Kise, por lo que no hubo más momentos que resultasen incómodos ni ninguna pregunta fuera de lugar. Finalmente terminaron y pudieron dirigirse al backstage.

Kise tenía una rutina muy radical y sin descanso por lo que ni bien se cambió de ropa, salió junto a su staff. Antes de irse le tendió su tarjeta con su número.

Quizás era hora de ir más allá de todo.

….

— ¿Por qué no me contaste que te habían propuesto ese papel?

Hace un momento Kuroko y Kagami estaban recostado el uno al lado del otro sobre el sofá, en medio de la sala, viendo un partido de básquet.

Normalmente estos momentos eran bastante relajantes para ambos. Sus partes animales se relajaban, se mantenían tranquilas y Kuroko al fin sentía que un poco de calidez llegaba todo su ser. Kagami Taiga sin duda era como una llama tibia de primavera. Una luz que no hace daño, que no arrasa en un incendio, llevándoselo todo. Era su soporte, cuando siendo que debería ser al revés pues debería ser el omega quien trajese paz al corazón del alfa.

Sin embargo, Kuroko no entraba en la condición de cualquier omega. Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de soñar como cualquier omega acerca del amor, del futuro, etc.

Hoy no habían podido dirigirse la palabra como siempre lo hacían. A decir verdad, no habían podido hablar bien desde que Kuroko había compartido escenario con su ex alfa.

En ambos comenzaban a nacer dudas sobre diferentes temas.

—Kagami-kun ¿por qué? No confías en…

—Confió en ti. Kuroko. Es solo que... a veces no se puede mandar sobre la naturaleza. Sigo siendo un alfa... sabes…

Kagami se paró del cómodo asiento, Kuroko le siguió. El pelirrojo le daba la espalda, el peli celeste solo quería abrazarle, refugiarse en sus brazos y soltar muchas lágrimas.

—En todo caso ¿por qué accediste a participar nuevamente en una serie con ellos?

—Kagami-kun... tienes miedo que te traicione con Aomine-kun ¿verdad?

El pequeño temblor en los hombros del más alto le confirmo ello.

El peli celeste sonrió suavemente. Siento tanta ternura de esos sentimientos tan puros de Kagami hacia él. Realmente ahora estaba enamorado de Kagami. Así con todas esa palabras...

—Ya le dije adiós, Kagami-kun. Tú eres mi presente y espero que sigas siendo mi futuro. Soy feliz contigo ahora. Y porque quiero entregarte todo de mí, tengo que solucionar todo. No solo con Aomine-kun sino también con Kise y los demás, ¿por favor?

La respuesta de Kagami fue tan inmediata, seguramente vergonzosa para el más grande, pues fue un abrazo. Un abrazo que lo sintió tan poderoso, tan fuerte… Kagami tenía unos sentimientos tan intensos. Que en verdad se juraba que esta vez le diría adiós a Aomine.

Los brazos de Kagami le envolvieron con una fuerza inusitada... era la parte dominante del alfa interno de Kagami, pero también el cuidado con el que le trataba era la parte racional de este. Kagami era un tigre poderoso pero también era un ser humano completo. Seguramente para el alfa interno le resultase muy difícil centrarse en no marcarlo como suyo desde hace mucho, pero el pelirrojo tenía un gran poder racional sobre su alfa interno; aunque ello solo era por Kuroko... solo por él Kagami soportaba el dolor que su alfa le transmitía cada vez que se negaba a satisfacer la urgencia de marcarle.

….

Porque el amor no conoce final. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar la imposición de un alfa?

Más o menos todos conocían las reglas de la naturaleza, pero a veces muchos se cuestionaban que tan sabias eran estas.

Había tres tipos de lazos entre un alfa y un omega. El primero era la simple corrida de un alfa dentro de un omega estando o no en celo, claro que en época de celo sería mucho más difícil que solo se conformara con ello. El segundo lazo era que el alfa se anudara al omega, era algo que hacía que otros alfas y omegas supieran que aún podría estar disponible pero había un alfa seriamente interesado en este, y si era un alfa poderoso pues espantaría y avisaría que no debería hacerle daño o se atendría una muerte dolorosa en el peor de los casos. El tercero era la mordida, mayormente con una era suficiente si se mordía al omega en época de celo y ala una edad correcta más o menos entre los 18 a más, si el omega o sobretodo el alfa eran muy jóvenes esta mordida tendría que ser reforzado con otra en cada celo. También dependía de que tan poderoso fuera el alfa. Pero era casi el sello definitivo de un omega, su dulce aroma ya no obtendría la atención de otros alfas pues cargaría también el olor del alfa que lo había marcado, pero este lazo también traía sus responsabilidades del alfa para con el omega, sentiría la necesidad innata de protegerlo, su posesividad y derecho sería absoluto, además que las sustancia que segregaban les traería calma y algunas dotes más, así también el omega sentiría toda las preocupaciones del alfa y sentiría la necesidad de calmarlas, entre otras.

En la antigüedad un alfa podía tener muchas parejas, su naturaleza se lo permitía, pero la naturaleza de un omega no. No era cuestión de sociedad o de segregación por género. Era la naturaleza. Sin embargo la razón que a poco a poco iban desarrollando tantos omegas y alfas, decidieron reglamentar ello. Los matrimonios polígamos no estaban permitidos a menos que se comprobara la aceptación racional de los omegas a esto. Ya que un omega anudado era como si llevara un tatuaje sobre su piel del alfa, podía ser borrado con los años con otro alfa pero siempre quedaba cierto rezago... Cierta cicatriz insuperable. Un omega mordido era algo mucho más complicado... muchísimo más. Solo un alfa parecido al anterior que tuvo podría hacerlo olvidar y el lazo nuevo debería ser constantemente reafirmado. Sin embargo si el alfa que había mordido al omega era su pareja destino, es decir la pareja que la madre naturaleza escogió para este... no había manera de eliminar el rastro del otro alfa en la conciencia del omega. El poder de una pareja destino era casi absoluta. Incluso si un omega luego de haber sido mordido por alguien que no era su pareja destino, este aprece pues habría muchos problemas pues su animal interno estaría confuso entre ambos.

¡¿Cómo se sobrevivía ello en un estado que gobernaba lo racional?! El divorcio era algo totalmente aprobado, el problema era que un omega pudiese hacerlo. Se trataba que con la educación los niños alfas aprendieran sobre equidad y no ejercer presión sobre sus parejas. Pero los instintos a veces eran superiores.

Felizmente para Kise Ryota esto era aún reversible… eso esperaba.

Kise se sentía como en la mitad de una nada... o al menos así se sintió hace unos años. De un tiempo para aquí había encontrado alguien que había sacado a patadas, literalmente, de la depresión en la que se había sumido.

Es que esa ligera cicatriza aun quemaba en su cuerpo. ¿Hasta cuándo?

Su nueva pareja no quería reclamarlo aún con la mordida. Y se desesperaba por hacerlo.

¿Por qué había aceptado ver a su tormento de nuevo? No entendía. Quizás quería demostrarse que ya no sufriría más, que ya no lloraría, que ya no envidiaría esa historia de amor en la que nunca había formado parte. Porque temía aceptarlo, pero casi podía decir que sabía el final.

….

Realmente le había sido molesto dejar su panadería para tener que estar dos horas aplastado en vestuario y maquillaje, esperando a que se decidieran cuál sería su personalidad, vestuario y demás en esta secuela. Aun no se había anunciado públicamente que habría una. Tendría seguramente muchos omegas detrás suyo fastidiando en su negocio cuando sucediese.

La secuela según Aka-chin le había dicho trataría sobre ellos en unos años más. Su personaje en la anterior secuela había terminado convirtiéndose en un basquetbolista profesional. Así que le quedaba mucho tiempo en el gimnasio para tomar forma de nuevo. Nunca le había gustado del todo ese juego, sobretodo porque dado su físico se le hacía demasiado fácil. Encontró un refugio mejor en hacer dulces, en vez de solo comérselos. Realmente le agradaba ver a la gente disfrutarlos, amándolos igual que él los amaba; pero la verdad es que había solo una persona a la que quería hacerlos probar. Cada pastel nuevo que había creado tenía parte de su esencia.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por ese mismo olor. Ese que le hizo despertar como alfa adolescente hace ya algunos años. Era aquel omega pelinegro. Tenía un olor dulce como cualquier omega, pero el de este era sofisticado...quizás como la canela, un ingrediente que siempre acompañaba al buen olor de un postre o de una bebida caliente, una especie que era , a su punto de vista, sofisticado y alturada. No olía dulce, hostigosamente dulce infantil como sus compañeros omega Kise o Kuroko ni tampoco como un dulce peligroso como Akashi, sino que era único.

—Atsuhi…

Y su voz... su voz le hipnotizaba, era exótica pero elegante.

—Muro-chin

Parece que se sorprendió por haberle llamado así, pero luego dibujó una sonrisa como todo en él, elegante.

—Haz crecido mucho, Atsushi.

Y sin que lo pidiera se puso de pie, haciendo notar sus varios centímetros demás que le sacaba.

—Vaya eres todo un alfa ahora, Atsuhi.

Y fue el gesto siguiente que le enfureció. Himuro se había atrevido a despeinarle los cabellos como los omegas solían hacerlo sobre los cachorros. Aquel omega que había sido su inspiración seguía observándole como un niño.

—Ya no soy un niño.

De nuevo otro risita.

—Los siento… tienes razón ya no lo eres, pero para mí siempre serás mi niño.

¡¿Porque hacía eso?! Era cierto que Himuro era cinco años mayor que él. Pero eran años humanos y si bien a los 15-20 eran bastantes, poco a poco los años de diferencia entre las razas de medios humanos se perdía pues su envejecimiento era lento. A la edad que tenían 20-25 casi Himuro parecía más joven que él.

—Ya debo irme, también tengo cambio de vestuario. Sabes seremos compañeros de trabajo. Voy a participar en la nueva serie aparte de darle la música claro. Nos vemos, Atsuchi.

Quiso detenerle, quiso sostenerle y oler su agradable olor desde su nuca, la unión de su cuello y tronco y quizás más... Su alfa interno se removía queriendo apresarlo y obligarle a que le correspondiera. Pero solo pudo rugir de furia internamente cuando un alfa bastante conocido atrapó a Himuro entre sus fuertes brazos y le dio un beso pícaro.

Por supuesto que lo conocía, era Nijimura, el antiguo sempai de su época de secundaria. Y actual alfa de Himuro Tatsuya, cantante, modelo y actor.

Algo no iba acabar bien en verdad. No cuando hay veces en que simplemente los animales internos vencían a la razón y exigían reclamar lo que la naturaleza les decía que era suyo.

**_Edades:_**

**_Himuro: 25_**

**_Murasakibara: 20_**

**_Toda la kiseki incluso Kuroko y Momoi: 20_**

**_Kagami: 23_**

* * *

**_Notas finales: Sí el tigre aqui no tien la misma edad que los milagros.. y Himuro tampoco.. diganme que le sapreció y en serio el lemon midoka fue totalmente culpa deAkshi porque es extremadamente sensual y sexual el condenado. Me encata esa especie de respeto fascinaciín terro que inspira en Midorima especialmente. Aclaro que Akashi aun nio esta totlmente marcado por Midorima como se dijo es solo la primera marca y Akashi no estab en celo así que las cosas podrían cambiar...(sobre todo con takao y entre otros dando vueltas por ahí)Nos vemos!  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

Por que al pasado no puedes borrarlo solo puedes hacer de cuenta que no sucedió, y aun así siempre estará presente como una cicatriz.

Notas de autora: Primero Kuroko no basquet no me pertenece, solo me robo a sus personajes para crear historias donde me aprovecho de su sensualidad. Ya en serio, gracias por leer y gracias a Fujjimaki-san por tan genial manga! Perdón por la extensa demora, ya no pasara al menos no tan larga en los próximos capítulos. Estoy de vacaciones wii! Y empezamos con un recuerdo del pasado, poco a poco veremos como se desarrollo su historia y como acabamos en este punto. Por cierto que no diré con que pareja acabaran cada uno pues parte de su gracia es no saberlo y poder dejarme llevar por las musas sin presión; claro serán las parejas ya mencionadas y se suma el muraka por si no lo mencione... advierto que puede o no puede haber incluso lemon en las parejas no significa que vaya a ser puro lemon.. será cuando sea necesario. Así que están advertidos. Quiero desarrollar bien los sentimientos sin limitaciones de pareja. (claro dentro de las ya mencionadas obviamente)Además que ni yo estoy segura de ello. Y si es omega siempre sera uke y si es alfa seme pues según el universo omegaverse eso se respeta. Me encantó escribir este capitulo así que díganme que les pareció! denme sus aportes tambien que así uno crece como escritor! Por si no quedo claro la mordida de un alfa a un omega es una marca de pertenencia completa. Digamos que ahí sí se hace definitivo salvo algunas circunstancias.. es más difícil de dejar atrás. A leer las intrigas!

* * *

Por el pasado

Hace 7 años:

Hoy sería el primer día de clases en su nuevo colegio. A diferencia de su padre alfa, su madre omega pensaba que para su dulce hijito era mejor una escuela mixta pues estaba segura que así podría desenvolverse mejor como adulto en el futuro, pues a sus palabras "el mundo no está separado en alfas y omegas sino que todos somos seres vivos" En esta escuela entonces estudiaban sin distinción alfas, omegas y betas, los seres humanos completos y normales sin ningún olor en particular o características especiales.

Sin embargo los betas cumplían con una gran tarea en la naturaleza del mundo, podían mantener el equilibrio y no se veían para nada afectados ante los aromas o las auras de omegas o alfas. Sin embargo, si algo podría decirse con respecto a su relación entre estas razas era que los betas tenían una especial relación con los omega, era como que habían compartido una relación de opresión por lo que sin duda tenían un apego y deseo de defender a un omega; es decir ante cualquier disputa su naturaleza neutral quebraba y se pondrían de parte del omega. A pesar de ello en campos de batalla, en el pasado, eran obedientes ante los alfas que juraban su lealtad y si un alfa usaba una voz y un aura especial de líder era como una forma de obligar a un beta a obedecer. Parte de esta obediencia aún se manifestaba ante los alfa que consideraban respetables.

Pero eran nuevos tiempos, pacíficos. A la dulce edad de Tetsu ya no tenía que preocuparse por ser casado con alguien, solo debía ocuparse de cuidarse y prevenir cualquier síntoma de que su primer celo apareciera. Después de todo este ya estaba cerca.

En aquel momento Tetsu era un puberto de 13 años. Era adorado por su familia y de alguna manera consentido, sin embargo aquello solo logró que formase un gran corazón.

Tenía un amigo que era beta llamado Ogiwara Shigehiro. Era alguien muy amable quien siempre salía en su defensa y le había enseñado a jugar el baloncesto. Así también tenía una amiga omega llamado Momoi a la que no veía hace varios años pues se mudó a otra región; sin embargo este año había regresado y con ella el mejor amigo de esta y a la vez familiar lejano pues no compartían apellido. Prometió presentárselo pronto.

En su nueva escuela debería de escoger un deporte al que asistir como extracurricular, así que estaba decidido a probar con el club de baloncesto mixto. La mayoría de deportes grupales eran mixtos, además eran los más populares por motivos que Tetsu aún no entendía. Muchos apostaban esto pues consideraban que traía un balance a un equipo en vez de solo ser de alfas u omegas. Sin embargo, aquello no había sido fácil de instaurar... muchos creían que se arriesgaba la seguridad de los omega, exponiéndolos a embarazos o abusos sexuales.

Pero por ahora nunca había habido algún escándalo así y las escuelas seguían en pie con los equipos mixtos.

Así pues el joven omega peli celeste estaba ansioso tanto que no había notado que sus orejitas de canino estaban sobre su cabeza, haciendo juego con su cabello celeste.

Las orejitas y colas aparecían muy seguido en la cabeza de los recién nacidos y poco a poco eran aprendidas a controlar, pero en la época de la pubertad y adolescencia volvía a perderse el control. Cuando fuera incontrolable era evidente que el celo del omega era inminente.

— ¡Tetsu!

Oyó una voz bastante dulce y un olor a flores de cerezo le llegó; sonrió pues sabía a quién le pertenecía. Unos delicados brazos le envolvieron el cuello. Era su amiga Momoi, una chica que recordaba de niña bastante inteligente.

—Tetsu también estas cerca…- la chica olfateo cerca su cuello y sonrió picara- hueles a vainilla, vas a volver locos a los alfas

—Momoi-san,…no digas eso- le contestó apenado.

—Mohh no me digas –san tenemos la misma edad. —le recirminó.

—Momoi-chan por favor…

Por alguna razón su muestra de afecto era visto con demasiada atención por alfas, en cambio ignorada por otros omegas o betas. Ciertas cosas aún no eran totalmente entendidas por los jóvenes omegas como Tetsu o Momoi.

—Humm me parece que estas cerca Tetsu…

— ¿Lo crees?

—Los libros dicen eso: los alfas comienzan a volverse un poco más idiotas.

Tetsuya solo río. No le gustaba mucho el contacto físico, menos los abrazos mortales de su amiga, pero no podía hacer ya nada, hace ya mucho tiempo que se había rendido de intentar alejarle. Cuando eran pequeños, ella siempre paraba colgándose de su cuello, él siempre intentaba apartarla, pero luego de un tiempo se dio por vencido al respecto. Además, hoy era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se encontraban. Aun así ese olor flores de cerezo siempre la acompañaba desde que eran niños.

— ¿Cómo esta Ogiwara-kun?

—Está bien pero se fue a otra región. Ingresó a la escuela Meiko. Esperamos vernos en el campeonato de básquet.

Tetsu sin duda desbordaba emoción a pesar de que sus gestos no eran muy marcados. Su pequeña sonrisa llena de felicidad y dulzura enternecieron a Momoi que solo pudo apretarlo contra su cuerpo contagiándose de sus esperanzas. Después de todo ese día era el inicio de toda una nueva vida.

Sin embargo, Momoi no sabía que ella estaba a punto de cambiar esas sonrisas al amigo que tanto quería. Pero que podría saber si sus intenciones eran las mejores para con su amigo, esas buenas intenciones nunca serían malintencionadas, siempre buscarían la felicidad de su amigos, de sus amigos… aunque eso no fuera verdaderamente lo mejor para ninguno.

….

Satsuki le había dejado en medio de la entrada de la nueva escuela a la que asistirían juntos, solo le había gritado: "Tengo que ver a Tetsu-kun! saliera corriendo. Así que simplemente suspiró resignado.

Satsuki Momoi es su amiga desde hace varios años así que había llegado a quererla y reconocer su olor pero no como el de una futura pareja sino como el de una hermana omega menor que debía ser protegida de otros alfas que quisieran aprovecharse. La chica era una omega fuerte pero no estaba demás vigilar como se ponía el celo de los demás alfas. El suyo no se disparaba ni sentía nada de lo que se supone debería empezar a removérsele a esa edad ante el olor que comenzaba crecer en su amiga. Admitía era un dulce aroma floral, pero aquello solo activaba su instinto protector de hermano no el territorial.

Era cierto que en la época que vivían no debía ser territorial con su pareja tampoco. Todo ese rollo de omega y alfa realmente le traía fastidiado y aburrido. No le importaba, solo quería jugar al básquet. Ante ese pensamiento se unió a la fila de futuros postulantes, reconocía perfectamente los distintos olores de omega y alfa y betas. Sus sentidos se desarrollaban; se suponía que lo harían más, pero a él solo le alegraba pues según sabía le ayudaría a ser un mejor basquetbolista. La fuerza que la naturaleza le entregaría poco a poco sería vital para mejorar en el juego que amaba.

De la nada hubo un olor que captó su total atención. No solo su atención racional sino la atención de la pantera que dormía dentro de él, su alfa interno. Le habían hecho su examen al llegar a la pubertad y los genes habían estado a favor a ser una pantera igual que su padre. Una pantera alfa también púbera... sin darse cuenta sus orejas ya estaba en su cabeza. Se avergonzó por ello, así que chasqueo la lengua, pero de nuevo su nariz busco ese aroma dulce; estaba seguro que había comido algo que contenía ese olor. Era vainilla… dulce vainilla. Y a él no le gustaban mucho los dulces, pero ese olor le hizo estremecer como nunca había sucedido.

— ¡Daiki-kun!

—Satsuki

Y ahí estaba su amiga de la infancia.

—Mira te presento a mi amigo Tetsu-kun

Giro su vista a ambos lados de la omega, pero no encontró a nadie.

—Aquí estoy

Su asusto pues no había detectado ningún aroma ni visto a nadie hace unos segundos.

— ¡Demonios!... ¿eres un beta verdad?

Aun no se acostumbraba oler a esta raza. Ya que el olor beta era común entre todos los de esa especie.

—Que dices Daiki-kun… mohh… debes entrenarte mejor. Tetsu es un omega... y uno muy lindo ¿no lo crees?

Y entonces su amiga jaloneo a Tetsuya hasta ponerlo delante de ella, acercándolo a Aomine, para luego abrazarle por la espalda.

El chico tenía una expresión avergonzada pero si lo miraba bien admitía que era atractivo. Tenía el tamaño de un omega normal, las proporciones corporales justas de uno y una piel que parecía muy suave. Y ese último pensamiento le avergonzó y asustó a partes iguales

Al darse cuenta de ello trató de sacudirse y enterrar esa sensación rara que comenzaba a recorrerle al estar detallando cada parte del omega que tenía frente a él. Al parecer el chico podía esconder su aroma pues no podía notarlo pero todo el rostro y su contextura demostraban su naturaleza.

Sin embargo decidió olvidar el detalle y observarle con los mismos ojos que miraba a su amiga. Tendió su mano hacia el chico, quien le respondió estrechándole. Le sonrió ampliamente.

—Yo soy Aomine Daiki... un gusto en concerté... Y no puedo creer que seas amiga de esta lapa

— ¡Ahoomine!

— Lapa

Justo cuando se enfrentaba a su amiga en una de sus usuales peleas infantiles, escucho un sonidito que le encantó, pero al notar de dónde provenía se sintió nuevamente un poco asustado. Pues era la risita del peli celeste. Incluso ello le pareció lindo y agradable de escuchar.

—Mucho gusto soy Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi-san es mi amiga de hace algunos años.

— ¡Eres tan lindo, Tetsu-kun!

Y la omega salto sobre el peliceleste nuevamente. Aomine solo pudo quedarse quieto observando la sonrisa en los labios del otro. Una calidez le hizo sentir que quería removerse de gusto casi como un felino que es acariciado. Su pantera interna parecía despertar del sueño en que la niñez ponía al alfa interno, parecía que algo había cambiado en su alfa interno, parecía que realmente comenzaba a volverse un verdadero alfa. Y dejaba de ser el cachorro alfa de mama.

Sintió un gran deseo de abrazarle y de protegerle, pero no era exactamente igual a lo que sentía por su casi hermana. A ella también quería protegerla pero estaba seguro que era diferente, aunque aún no entendía la complejidad del porque o del para qué.

En ese momento no importaba. Simplemente se unió al abrazo y acarició los cabellos del otro, deleitándose con su suavidad.

Para Tetsu fue sorpresivo, pero no solo el contacto sino el hecho de que de ninguna manera se había sentido extraño o invasivo; todo lo contrario, sentía que sus orejas querían removerse que su colita felpuda querían aparecer en su cuerpo para sacudirse de gusto. Una ansiedad le invadió, pero no apartó la mano de Aomine pue se sentía tan grande y cálida.

Cuando las actividades del club dieron inicio, Tetsu se sintió embelesado por la forma de jugar de todos, pero sobre todo de Aomine. Había algo en su forma tan natural. El balón parecía una extensión de este, obedecía a la voluntad de Aomine en el dribleo y en el tiro. Pero había algo más de ello, eran sus movimientos, se veían poderosos, imparables pero no de forma brutal sino con un estilo y finura propios de un felino; su rapidez y cambio de ritmo le quitaron el aliento. Parecía que la cancha no era suficiente y que podría meterse en cualquier abertura de cualquier tipo de defensa. Kuroko quiso jugar así, aunque sabía que su naturaleza de omega le pondría dificultades.

Muchos omegas pensaban ello, era por eso que como omegas debían de encontrar su modelo a seguir, su utilidad y su talento. Todo omega podía aportar algo a un equipo, algo diferente a los alfas de este y que ello haría un equipo sin fallas, un equipo complementado. Era así que un equipo mostraría el equilibrado mundo en el que existían las tres razas.

Muchos quedaron anonadados con que alumnos de primer año hubiesen clasificado a primera categoría. Pero nada se pudo comparar al asombro que les produjo ver a un omega entre ellos. Un omega pelirrojo que aún no mostraba totalmente cuál sería su olor de omega, pero muchos prevenían que sería algo magnifico. Su porte, su elegancia, su mirada altiva, todo transmitía un tipo de poder diferentes al alfa de enorme tamaño que también había clasificado; este se figuraba como un alfa en todo esplendor, se veía grande, sus movimientos eran pesados pero certeros y transmitían que no podría nadie moverlo o por lo menos eso comenzaba figurar que se convertiría. Por otro lado el otro alfa podría ser objeto de burla por su rostro infantil aun y los lentes pero había algo en este que aseguraba sería de temer pero sobre todo una sabiduría diferente a la de los demás, mientras tanto Aomine, por quien Tetsu seguía aun emocionado transmitía destreza, fuerza, altivez, pero para ese entonces también calidez y entrega al deporte.

Kuroko quiso ir con ellos pronto. Se sintió emocionado y decidido a luchar por ello.

Si bien Kuroko había quedado en tercera división, Aomne y Momoi siempre estaban junto a él durante los almuerzos; pero sobre todo, después de los entrenamientos jugaban una hora en la cancha publica cerca de su casa. Por suerte los tres vivían muy cerca.

Aomine vivía en casa de los Momoi pues eran parientes lejanos pero con una amistad familiar. Enterarse de ello, para Kuroko, le hizo sentir algo extraño con respecto a su amiga; sin embargo no le dio importancia pues cualquier sensación se iba cuando Aomine le daba consejos de juego, cuando ponía su mano sobre la suya para enseñarle a tirar.

Un día, después ya de casi un mes de haberse conocido, su amiga había entrado en celo. Afortunadamente, le había agarrado en su casa. Lo cierto era que le había comentado que tenía muchos más síntomas y que los alfa de grado superior empezaban a seguirla hasta que Aomine los espantaba. Su amiga entonces había florecido como omega completa. Y Aomine no parecía muy feliz. La ansiedad le lleno. Sus dudas le hicieron pensar que quizás Aomine estaba interesado finalmente en su amiga.

—Pareces molesto, Aomine-kun

Este lanzo nuevamente una bandeja con naturalidad. Si bien la bandeja no era un movimiento difícil, más bien era básico en el doble ritmo y hasta él podía hacerlo regular, Aomine ponía en cada movimiento una destreza única e incomparable.

—Estoy molesto.

— ¿Por qué Momoi-san entro en celo?

—Me molesta que mis tíos piensen que voy a hacerle daño. Me están pagando una habitación en la casa de un vecino por las dudas. Piensan que siendo tan joven podía perder el control.

— ¿Lo harán siempre?

El tono preocupado de Kuroko hizo sonreír al otro. Kuroko no era muy expresivo pero en ese mes Aomine había logrado encontrar sus tonos cambiantes.

—No... Ya sabes que para ustedes el primer celo es incontrolable pero el segundo puede calmarse con supresores leves. Aunque aun así no pueden salir. Supongo…

De pronto ambos se sintieron avergonzados por la conversación. Aomine había comenzado a hablar de forma natural pues Tetsu era su amigo, pero luego al ver su rostro había recordado que era un omega también. Y juntar las palabras omega y celo en un mismo pensamiento era algo no sano, menos cuando su curiosidad le llevó hace algunos días a ver porno.

—No tienes que avergonzarte, Aomine-kun. De todos modos en clase nos lo explican detalladamente.

Tetsu realmente no parecía avergonzado, aunque por dentro sí lo estuviera. Sin embargo era cierto lo que dijo acerca de las clases. En todos los colegios se impartía clases de sexualidad y de las naturalezas animales de alfa y omega para que todos los chiquillos estén bien informados por si en sus casas eran muy conservadores para hablarles al respecto.

—Supongo…— respondió Aomine pensativo, para luego fruncir el ceño—El caso es que tengo la sensación de querer asegurarme que ningún idiota se atreva a acercarse a Satsuki.

Aquellas palabras golpearon a Tetsu como un balde de agua fría; por lo que para aparentar que no le afectaba comenzó a rebotar suavemente la pelota que tenía en su mano.

— ¡Pero no de ese modo, Tetsu!

El peliazul no entendió por qué pero simplemente su pantera interna le urgió aclararle los motivos de su querer cuidar a Momoi

—Ella es como una hermana y ya sabes que nuestro instinto nos manda a proteger a todos los omega que sentimos como nuestros… Así que no pienses como mis tíos. Nunca haría daño a Satsuki, y nunca perdería el control por el celo de un omega….- rio- Ahora deja ya esa cara y juguemos.

Justo cuando iban a comenzar su entrenamiento en la cancha ya vacía del polideportivo de su escuela, la puerta del recinto fue abierta. Un aroma dulcete les llegó, era otro omega, uno joven. Y de reojo Tetsu pudo ver que el aroma de ese omega había atraído la atención de Aomine.

—Moh! De nuevo solo ustedes aquí... pensé que esta vez si llegaba al entrenamiento. Bueno que se puede hacer…

Ante ellos estaba un omega rubio de ojos dorados. Kuroko lo reconoció pues aparecía en las revistas de moda de su generación. No sabía que un modelo estudiaba en su escuela. Sabía que su escuela era de clase media-alta pero aun así no se lo esperaba.

— ¡Hola! Soy Kise Ryota- el omega parecía ser muy risueño.

— ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto un poco tosco Aomine, lo cual sorprendió a Tetsu.

—No sean así. La verdad es que quiero entrar al club pero me perdí la selección, esperaba poder hablar con el entrenador pero muchas veces tengo que irme rápido porque tengo sesión de fotos.

Kuroko creía que ese omega era de su edad, pero este tenía algo que le hacía diferente a él o a su amiga u otro omega de su edad. Este omega tenía una presencia como la de omegas ya mayores... incluso sentía que el olor dulcete que transmitía lo dejaba ir a propósito. Claro, no era el olor de un omega en celo, pero seguramente para un alfa sería agradable y llamativo.

De pronto Aomine empezó a rebotar la pelota de nuevo, dibujó una media sonrisa y comenzó a pasar el balón de una mano a otra. Ambos se miraban de una forma que Kuroko no entendía.

—Siempre los veo jugar desde afuera. Esta vez pensé ya que aún no tengo tiempo para venir a entrenar porque no veo que tan bueno es el club de básquet.

Aomine rio bastante emocionado. Kuroko se sintió dejado de lado.

— ¿Por qué no? Suena divertido. Un uno a uno… si pierdes dejaras tus cosa de modelito y vendrás a entrenar sino pues…. Veremos cómo te lo compenso.

El omega de ojos dorados también sonrió; se arremangó la chompa escolar y camino hacia Aomine, se puso en posición de defensa: con las rodillas entre flexionadas, los brazo semilevantados

—Tetsu, corregirás a Kise en lo que se equivoque. —Pidió sin mirar al peliceleste— ¿No has practicado básquet hace mucho verdad?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—Preguntó sorprendido Kise.

—Es evidente—contesto presuntuoso el peliazul.

El omega dibujo un puchero marcado, pero su mirada no dejaba de ser bastante brillante y divertida. Había una sensación incomoda en el ambiente. No parecía que Aomine quisiera agredirle. Evidentemente no, pues era del tipo de alfa que más bien procura protege a los omegas. Pero había algo que disgustaba por completo a Tetsu.

El juego inició: Kise intentó parar, poner su mano delante del otro, pero término cometiendo falta al terminar dándole un palmada al brazo, Aomine solo sonrió más, dio una media vuelta y lanzo con destreza, encestado con facilidad.

—Muy bien, es mi turno

Kise parecía un poco más serio. A ambos les sorprendió que el omega tuviera una agilidad bastante buena para alguien que no entrenaba basquetbol. Seguramente practicaba algún otro deporte, pero aun así, la manera fina y con gracia de sus movimientos distrajo tanto a Aomine como Kuroko; sin embargo, Aomine dio un salto y bloqueo su tiro. Los minutos pasaban y ambos parecían totalmente concentrados en aquel pequeño uno vs uno.

Lógicamente Aomine aplastó a Kise en aquel encuentro, pero ninguno de los dos parecía disgustado. Todo lo contrario.

— ¡Muy bien! Me ganaste pero créeme que te voy a devolver esto.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente aquel puchero marcado del rubio mientras señalaba con firmeza a Aomine.

Este no se sintió ofendido a pesar de que se decía que un omega no debería ser mal educado y hacer ello con un alfa. Al contrario: Ver que Kise estaba entusiasmado con la idea de practicar basquetbol le hizo sonreír

—Pues lo esperare, supongo que mañana te veré en el grupo de Tetsu practicando. Si es que Nijimura-sempai y el entrenador te dejan entrar a estas alturas del semestre.

—Por eso no te preocupes…

Entonces el rubio poso sus ojos sobre el otro omega. Ambos se miraron por unos largos segundos. Aomine no entendió la tensión que sintió en ese momento, que luego fue rota por Kise y su risa.

—Bueno supongo que mañana nos veremos, Kuroko-sempai.

Aun agitado por el ejercicio, Kise se acomodó en lo que pudo sus ropas. Agarro su maletín que había dejado al lado de la cancha y se despidió de ambos con la mano.

Kise había estado por días dando vueltas por el colegio, aburrido de tantos fans, tantos alfas omegas y betas idiotas. Hasta que un día escuchó risas; le dio curiosidad y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer se asomó a ver y lo vio: a un alfa esquivando a otros jugadores como si pudiera detener el tiempo a su favor y finamente saltando, permaneciendo en el aire por segundos irreales y finalmente encestando con destreza. Quedo sumido en aquel alfa por varios minutos. Sin embargo, al ver a otro omega acercarle se abstuvo de entrar.

Al día siguiente había estado preguntando por si podía ingresar al club de basquetbol. Las referencias que oyó fueron asombrosas. Pensó que quizás sería divertido. Pero una nueva campaña publicitaria le requería. Así que efectivamente nunca había llegado al entrenamiento pero siempre iba pues sabía que vería a ambos ahí jugando. El pequeño omega también llamaba su atención, se veía como alguien que el mismo ya no era... inocente... sin saber lidiar con su naturaleza omega, él era todo lo contrario. Pero cuando vio como estos se miraban varias veces de formas que el recordaba su hermana y el alfa de su hermana, se sintió un poco disgustado.

Así que finalmente decidió entrar y sentir la presencia de ese alfa de forma más cercana, utilizando sus feromonas como sus hermanas le habían enseñado. Él estaba en camino de volverse un idol, así que sabía perfectamente como lucir su aspecto y su aroma de omega.

Sin embargo el jugar con él sintió que no solo quería estar cerca de aquel alfa sino que quería compartir su gusto por el básquet porque efectivamente le encendió y le hizo sentir que verdaderamente sería interesante y un reto intentarlo.

Así que aun con el aroma del alfa en su mente se marchó a los baños a arreglarse. Cuando llegase a casa se pararía firme ante su hermana y le diría que no habría campañas en las tardes hasta nuevo aviso.

….

—Parece que ese omega te agradó.

Tetsu quiso retroceder el tiempo ante sus palabras. Se sintió un poco enfermo y hasta su estómago le dolía y no entendía el porqué. Sentía como sus orejas querían manifestarse solo para caerse.

—Ahh... Kise... me parece un buen prospecto de jugador. Además admito que me emociona descubrir personas que les guste el basquetbol, así como tu Tetsu.

Ambos estaban ya bañados y vestidos con sus uniformes. Como casi siempre irían por la maji Burger. Aomine nuevamente insistió en comprarle un batido de vainilla, Tetsu se sintió mejor después de probar su amado batido, pero aun así seguía sintiendo una presión en su pecho.

—Aomine-kun realmente ama el básquet- dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Por supuesto! Ya quiero que empiece el torneo oficial para jugar con tipos realmente fuertes.

— ¿Crees que Kise-kun ira al entrenamiento?

—Creo que sí, su mirada decía que había descubierto algo con respecto al básquet. Estoy emocionado, me parece que tiene potencial. Además así Akashi dejará de dar lata con que faltan omegas en el equipo.

Ambos se sentaron en el parque cercano al Magi Burger. Lado a lado, sin observar realmente nada, solo sintiendo la presencia del otro, mientras ya muchos niños se marchaban de la mano de sus padres a sus casas.

—Cierto, Akashi-kun es el vice capitán del equipo oficial ¿verdad? Es un omega, realmente me parece grandioso.

Aomine rio ante lo emocionado que parecía Tetsu al hablar de Akashi.

—La verdad ni te lo creas tanto él junto a Nijimura-sempai y Midorima son una molestia a veces pero no niego que hacen lo que deben. Sí, son buenos jalándonos las orejas...

Y la duda atravesó el rostro de Aomine. Volteo hacia Tetsu, y detallo su rostro. Negó varias veces para sí mismo, pero luego, tomo del mentón al omega, quien se sintió nervioso.

—Te pareces a Akashi

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno en el carácter no...

—Pero no hay manera... Akashi –kun es totalmente diferente a mí

—Tu no las visto tantas veces... realmente tienen cierto parecido.

—Aomine-kun creo que estas muy cansado

Aomine simplemente rio quitándole importancia a aquel descubrimiento. Observo con detenimiento como Tetsu relamía sus labios después de tomar de su batido y sintió curiosidad. Le arrebato el batido y lo acercó a él

—Aomine-kun no hagas eso...devuélvelo

Era gracioso pero Tetsu realmente parecía molesto porque le hayan arrebatado su batido.

—Tetsu… solo déjame probar un poquito.

—Devuélvelo, Aomine –kun dijiste que era para mi

—Y lo es. Pero te veo tan feliz tomándolo que me da curiosidad.

El leve rosado en las mejillas de Kuroko de nuevo aceleró el corazón de Aomine. Así que se giró levemente y acercó el sorbete a sus labios, bebiendo un poco del batido. Realmente era muy dulce, demasiado para su gusto, pero el olor de la vainilla le trajo el recuerdo de aquel aroma que había olfateado la primera vez que conoció a Kuroko. Y entonces un pensamiento atravesó su mente. Sin pensarlo mucho la pantera en su interior se asomó, haciendo que los ojos de Aomine se volvieran más afilados, y por supuesto que su nariz comenzase a captar más detalladamente los aromas a su alrededor. No noto siquiera que sus orejas habían aparecido. Tomo a Tetsu de la muñeca con cuidado y lo acercó a él. Este choco contra su pecho y Aomine enterró su nariz en los cabellos celestes y ahí estaba, bajito, seguramente por la natural destreza de su amigo a mantener oculto su aroma, pero ahí estaba... aquel dulce aroma vainilla. Sintió un gran deseo de apretar a Tetsu contra sí, de bajar un poco y olfatear el cuello de este.

— ¿Aomine-kun?

La voz de su amigo le saco del trance. Sus orejas desaparecieron y al fin recobró la razón.

—Los siento, Tetsu.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Es solo que hueles a vainilla.

Ninguno dijo más pues sus rostros vergonzosos eran más que suficientes. La pantera dentro de Aomine le recriminaba por no portarse como alfa y hacer lo que sentía.

¿Pero qué era exactamente lo que sentía que quería hacer con Tetsu? Prefirió no responderlo.

Así que simplemente ambos empezaron a caminar muy cerca el uno del otro hacia sus respectivos hogares.

…..

Presente:

Había habido muchas presentaciones por separado por lo que mucho se había especulaba al respecto. Pero finalmente estaban todos los antiguos protagonistas de la serie que marcó una época en la televisión de Japón. Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuro, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota y Murasakibara Atatsuhi estaban sentados, con el manager y el director de la antigua serie en medio de ellos.

Toda le prensa de entrenamiento estaba a la expectativa de la evidente gran noticia que darían. Ya casi se había asumido que algo se traían entre manos... no necesariamente una serie, quizás una película; aun así todos estaban emocionados.

Akashi estaba sentado al lado del director; por alguna razón casi sin pensarlo todos habían asumido a Akashi como su representante. Ninguno entendía bien el porqué, quizás era rezago de que alguna vez este fuese su capitán. O quizás era el que a pesar de que Kise pertenecía al medio artístico, se manejaba mejor con la prensa y sus preguntas. Midorima estaba al lado derecho de Akashi. Todos querían preguntar si el compromiso marchaba con éxito, pues había algo en el aura de omega de Akashi que indicaba a todos los alfas que ya no estaba totalmente libre.

Al lado de este se encontraba Murasakibara, al otro lado del director y del manager estaba sentados Kuroko, Kise, Momoi y Aomine , en ese orden. Era evidente que la chica que normalmente sentaba al final, al lado de Aomine estaba ahí como una especie de barrera para la incómoda situación de los otros dos omegas y del alfa. Los alfas con mejores sentidos sentían la clara incomodidad en los omegas, en especial de Kuroko. A pesar de ello todos permanecían profesionalmente serenos.

—Amigos, primero que nada quiero agradecer por asistir a esta convocatoria- empezó el director de la serie— Y queremos anunciarles una secuela para la serie _Teiko days_.

Los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar. Muchos periodistas levantaron las manos luego del estruendoso aplauso.

—Primero que nada queremos darles la información general: Se tratara de una serie ya no juvenil sino para un público más maduro pero sin perder su toque correspondiente a los fans que nos seguían pero también queremos atraer al público joven; así que será en esa escala. Segundo, nuestras principales estrellas estarán presentes y será una continuación del final, varios años después, su vida de adultos y los problemas que deberán enfrentar siendo basquetbolistas de éxito.

Toda la atención y las cámaras volaron hacia Kuroko y Aomine, los flashes atacaron para captar cualquier señal. ¿Cómo iban a filmar ambos si la serie había concluido en que se volvían pareja? Y no cualquier tipo de pareja sino en que eran pareja destino alfa omega. Todos ahí presentes estaban al tanto que un suceso bastante desastroso ocurrió entre ambos pues cualquier plan para unirse totalmente quedó hecho trizas, por lo que la separación fue inminente. Mucho se había murmurado acerca de ello, de que probablemente el omega Kise Ryota tenía que ver con aquel problema que se desato entre ellos, pero no era un dato confirmado.

Antes de responder alguna pregunta, Akashi asintió al gesto de Aomine, el cual resoplo y se puso de pie.

—Antes que nada quiero asegurarles que estamos comprometidos con este proyecto. Como basquetbolista que soy demostrare mi profesionalismo en las pantallas. Y como alfa respetare a mi compañero de trabajo Kuroko Tetsuya, ambos estamos comprometidos a dejar a un lado nuestros problemas personales.

Todos se asombraron ante el semblante serio del moreno. Muchas veces era él quien solo podía jugar o bromear ante cámaras, no portarse de aquella manera tan seria.

—Yo valoro mucho a Tetsu como para volver a hacerle daño. Así que como alfa doy mi palabra de no hacer algo en su contra. Ni en contra de ningún compañero de trabajo.

Muchos enmudecieron, otros tanto se emocionaron. Tetsuya sintió que el piso le temblaba, que se abría un hoyo debajo de sus pies. Quiso gruñirle, quiso arañarle con sus garras pero se contuvo, sacando toda la humanidad que tenía.

Mientras tanto Kise Ryota se mordía un labio inferior intentando no parecer evidente y sonreír. Al mismo tiempo Akashi solo sonreía enigmáticamente. Segundos después atrajo la atención de la prensa y se puso de pie

—Como ha dicho mi compañero ningún problema personal intervendrá en la serie, tienen nuestra palabra. Pero vamos que toda secuela necesita refrescarse. Así que vamos a pasar a presentar a quienes serán nuestros nuevos compañeros.

Akashi lucía sublime y Midorima solo tenía ojos para su presencia deslumbrante hasta que aquel aroma que aceleraba su pulso apareció.

—El primero en sumarse es Takao Kazunari, miembro y vocalista de la banda Olcoldex. Aun no adelantaremos su papel, pero ténganlo presente.

Takao salió tras bambalinas y saludo a la prensa con aquella sonrisa juguetona y con su rico aroma cítrico. Todos los periodistas del lugar pudieron sentirlo.

Paso pararse al lado y su vista se enfrentó a la de Akashi quien solo sonrió con superioridad. Takao no se quedó atrás pero finalmente se giró hacia la prensa. Se suponía que serían profesionales. Aun con ello sus omegas interiores solo podían intentar emanar sus aromas para comparar la superioridad de uno con el otro frente a los alfas presentes.

—El siguiente es alguien también muy conocido y querido en nuestra serie- la forma de hablar tan profesional parecía que lo dijera con sinceridad ¿Sería verdad? Casi todos podrían creerle pero cuando nuevamente esa aura amenazante de omega que siente que su alfa es tentado se sintió. Hay veces que nuevamente la naturaleza no puede detenerse por muy perfecto que seas como Akashi.

—Himuro Tatsuya, vocalista de la banda Granrodeo.

El joven pelinegro omega se presentó y mando un beso a todos sus fans a través de las cámaras, sus pantalones negros se mantenían apretando las curvas de su cintura caderas y muslos, anudando a su olor a canela más de un alfa soltó un suspiro. Sin embargo Murasakibara solo podía apretar fuertemente el vaso en su mano, tuvo que calmarse o terminaría por romperlo. Himuro saludo a Akashi pero si cualquiera de los periodistas se fijase con atención, había algo que no cuadraba bien entre ellos.

Se suponía que eran los alfas quienes gruñían, se tensaban y se volvían agresivos cuando su territorio se veía peligrado por otro alfa; pero en los omegas, como las hembras del alfa que eran, también podían sentir que debían de defender lo suyo ya sea sobre sus cachorros o sobre su pareja, aunque claro más que nada era una reacción de feromonas. Los alfa se lanzarían a la violencia y una tensión de agresividad sería sentida por todos más si se trataba de dos alfa de gran porte y fuerza.

—Los siguientes son Kotaro y Reo Mibuchi

Se sabía que ambos eran muy cercanos a Akashi. Y a diferencia de con los dos anteriores ningún tipo de tensión se manifestó cuando se acercaron a saludar a Akashi.

Las fotografías no se hicieron esperar. Todo quedaba grabado mientras se era transmitido en vivo.

—Bueno también alguien querido accedió a acompañarnos en algunos capítulos. Nijimura-sempai, por favor...

Y así se mantuvieron presentando a otros más, así como los escritores, auxiliares, técnicos importantes de la producción.

—Finalmente presentaremos a nuestro último protagonista.

Ello era extraño pues normalmente un personaje que sería importante era presentado junto con los demás, no después del equipo de producción.

—Él es u jugador de bajete medio japonés alfa en Estados Unidos que se ha tomado un receso: Kagami Taiga.

Y entonces un vaso se rompió, pero no era el de Murasakibara sino el que le pertenecía a Aomine Daiki.

Todos desde sus casas, por la presentación de las primeras estrellas y de la última más la declaración de Aomine supieron que en esa serie probablemente terminara corriendo sangre, por lo que todos querían estar atentos. El morbo por saber no solo de qué trataría exactamente sino que sucedería con las vidas de los actores era incontenible. Los foros por internet ya comenzaban a especular sobre ello.

En definitiva la serie sería un éxito... todos estaban sumamente animados con lo que verían en sus televisores, lo que se comentaría en la red y los debates que se abrirían. Pero sobre todo las cámaras indiscretas sobre las vidas de estas personas que ahora mismo ya no estaban tan seguros de haber aceptado tremenda labor, pero que sí definitivamente muchos saldrían heridos de esta serie y no solo físicamente.

Mientras tanto uno de los auxiliares de producción terminaba la labor que su sempai le había mandado. Aún era estudiante de edición de video, por lo que asistía al equipo de producción; sin embargo hasta hora no podía creer que había conseguido un trabajo de auxiliar en aquella enorme producción. Iba trabajar en la muy conocida Teiko days.

Ahora mismo se encontraba observando la rueda de prensa. No podía creer que muy pronto vería y estaría cerca de cada una de aquellas estrellas de la televisión música y deporte. Por mucho admiraba a cada uno de ellos y de alguna manera le picaba en su orgullo de alfa las esplendorosas vidas que tenían.

Y ahí estaban el asunto, su carácter no era para nada el de un alfa. Se supone que debería estar ambicionando lo que otros tienen, pero no podía hacerlo; también debería ser agresivo con otros alfa pero no se le daba bien las peleas así que prefería no involucrarse. Quizás era porque no era una alfa sangre pura sino todo lo contrario. Dentro de su línea familiar había muchos betas, así que casi era de suerte que él hubiera nacido alfa. Todos los que veía en televisión eran alfas u omegas puros, esos que destilaban los más exquisitos aromas, que venían con la belleza y la fuerza propia de estos, que aun podía manifestar sus orejas y cola; algo que por ser mestizo no podría.

Sobre todo uno de los omegas de la rueda prensa era por el que moría por conocer, aunque realmente sentía que se desmayaría con solo verlo… era Akashi Seijuro. Uno de los omegas más ricos de Japón y uno de los más hermosos... era realista… era alguien inalcanzable pero al menos iba a trabajar en la misma seria aunque sea como auxiliar. Le admiraba más que nada por no cumplir el estereotipo de omega y ser todo un líder aun en contra de su naturaleza; fue verlo crecer, lo que le impulsó a dejar sus tonterías con respecto a que ni física ni emocionalmente se comportase como alfa, para tomar valor y hacer su propio camino.

Así que estaba contento de al menos conocer de lejos a la persona que le inspiro.

—Kouki- baja a cenar de una vez.

Ahí estaba su madre que era una hembra beta, su padre era un beta hombre, pero su abuela había sido alfa, así que de ahí provenía el que él haya resultado siendo un alfa también.

—Voy, mama

Apagó la televisión y se encaminó hacia las escaleras para bajar a cenar con su familia. Era feliz y la emoción corría dentro de su cuerpo y al fin un poco de su yo alfa parecía retorcerse dentro. Quizás al fin estaba llegando la madurez de su alfa… o quizás y eso era algo que Kouki no sabía es que su alfa interno al fin tenía un incentivo que ambicionar.

* * *

Notas finales

Guest : Hola, no te disculpes que yo también soy una indecisa del mal.. es que siento que el midoaka es la otp del pasado y es fuerte a Midorima aun le atrae Akashi según yo. Peor el midotaka tambien es otp y cannon.. así que es difícil pro eso escribí este fic para el desfogue de mis sentimientos! Por otro lado el emperador solito nono.. además que AKashi no se va dejar quitar a Midorima así nada más.. a menos que alguien aparezca .. te hago una pregunta, tienes alguien en mente para Takao aparte de Midorima? quien daría con él? Me ayudarías con ello. Bueno espero leerte comentando en este capi.. nos vemos!

Jullieto: Hola tiene desactivada la opción apra responderte así que te contesto por aquí. Gracias por tus comentarios y bueno sí aun hay poco oemgaverse por eso me propuse escribir uno y que mejor de knb que tien tanto material apra ello. Nos vemos pronto!

\- Bien, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, dudas sugerencias, idea comentarios regaños todo los espero en un review! Asi me animan a subir la conti más rapido.. máximo en una semana . Y por cierto en facebook pueden encontrarme como Kaory siempre aviso por ahí si ya subi o porque me demoro una vida ... Y en el proximo capitulo como se conocieron kagami y Kuroko... les gusto como se conocieron Aomine y Kuroko? Kise y Aomine? falta mucho que contar sobre estos tres... mucho... hay una complejidad muy fuerte entre ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

Notas de autora: Hola! no demore tanto como la última vez lo cual me alegra y espero que a ustedes tambien.. y no se olviden de comentar.. tengo una duda con quien más ven a Takao que puede ser seme.. ojo ninguno de los ya mencionados como omegas podría ser...Bueno, aqui vamos con otro conflictivo capitulo!

* * *

Por todo lo que llegaste a amar

¿Me llegaste a amar? O ¿lo nuestro llegó ser verdadero o solo fue actuación combinado con los calores del momento? ¿Realmente hubo un sentimiento tan intenso como Aomine le demostró algunas veces? Porque para Kuroko, Aomine un día lo fue todo.

Esas eran las preguntas que se hacía Kuroko Tetsuya hace algunos años. Luego de conocer a Kagami Taiga en el extranjero pudo dejar de hacérselas o más bien se obligó a dejar de hacérselas. Toda su razón la concentró en querer a Kagami. Tampoco fue tan difícil llegar al grado de cariño que le tenía en la actualidad. Kagami es muy impulsivo para algunas cosas y al principio parecía que la simple presencia de Kuroko le sacaba de quicio, pero luego poco a poco se fue ganando el cariño de este, pues así con sus gritillos no propios de un alfa, Kuroko empezó a sonreír. Nunca como antes, pero al menos la alegría provenía de su corazón y no de una mueca estudiada. Con Kagami no necesito nuevamente verse ante un espejo antes de sonreír para alguien más. El pelirrojo desde el día uno en que sus vidas se cruzaron le trató con el más cuidadoso trato, algo difícil de ignorar en un herido omega como el peliceleste. Kagami a pesar de esos ojos de fuego ardiente fue como un bálsamo refrescante sus numerosas heridas.

Aun recuerda cómo es que había conocido a Kagami. Fue un momento bastante interesante pues había sido casi acción del destino; pero también llegó a ser un momento tierno y cómico.

Flashback

Llevaba ya varios meses en Estados Unidos. La prensa japonesa no le dejaba en paz en su país natal, por lo que su amiga Momoi le aconsejó viajar a otro país, aunque nunca le dijo algo tan lejano como irse a otro continente. Sin embargo, ya que su amigo beta Ogiwara tenía un departamento confortable en este país, producto de años de esfuerzo, se fue vivir ahí y buscar su compañía. Lo que menos necesitaba era tener a su lado a un alfa que quisiera aprovecharse de su situación y tampoco un omega que sentiría su dolor como igual. Lo que Kuroko Tetsuya había pasado podía ser incluso olido en su cuerpo, sentido a través de sus emociones y su aura. En aquel momento creía que sus bonitas orejas felpudas y su cola esponjosa nunca volverían a salir… pues sentía que su omega interno había entrado en un sueño intenso. Su propia razón lo había sumido ahí, pues para el omega seria insoportable lo que había sucedido. No podía evitarse: era parte de la naturaleza omega. Problemas como el que había pasado ocasionaron que su naturaleza omega se replegase y dejase que su lado humano tomara el control.

Así que estar al lado de un beta era lo ideal. Ogiwara sentía un gran cariño por Kuroko pero tenía la voluntad grande como para no dejar que su amigo se hundiera y dada su naturaleza beta no podría siquiera pasarle por la cabeza el intentar aprovecharse de su debilidad.

Sin embargo, aquel día no había querido quedarse quieto en el departamento de su amigo. Por lo que salió a dar una vuelta.

Al vislumbrar ahí una cancha de básquet no pudo evitar que la nostalgia le invadiera. Miles de recuerdos felices en las canchas de básquet invadieron su mente: sus compañeros y amigos que una vez habían sido, los rivales a los que enfrentaron pero sobre todo a la persona que había amado, el alfa que enlazaba su mano a la suya después de terminar un partido, aquel que le había besado en medio de todo el público cuando ninguno podía con la felicidad de la primera victoria oficial. Fue por estar metido en aquellos pensamientos que no noto como una pelota volaba en su dirección. Así pues, ni siquiera escuchó los gritos de los niños que le avisaban del inminente accidente, sino que solo sintió el fuerte impacto en el lado derecho de su cabeza. Ni el dolor hizo mella en él pues después del impacto y sentir que su cabeza se tambaleaba cayó al suelo, antes de sentir el impacto de este, todo se tornó negro. Definitivamente en esos últimos años como actor había perdido la práctica de los golpes de un balón de baloncesto.

Despertó encima de una grada. Abrió sus ojos rápidamente pues sintió el aroma de varios alfa a su alrededor, por lo que su corazón se agitó con temor. Sin embargo, notó que estaba en la misma cancha pública a la que había ido por nostalgia, pero todos los alfas ahí presentes eran cachorros aun; así que no corría algún peligro. Es más, al olfatearlos bien su cuerpo se estremeció ante la sensación de cachorros a su alrededor. Los mismos chicos sintieron el aroma de un omega y se acercaron. Eran niños de no más de 10 años por lo que estos aun no despertaban su sexualidad, así que en presencia de un omega solo podían querer que este les mime como sus madres lo harían. Kuroko sonrió cuando estos niños se acercaron a él

— ¿Quién de ustedes fue?- pregunto con algo de severidad.

Los niños se miraron nerviosos y hasta un poco sonrojados. La voz de un omega para unos niños era una orden que no podían desobedecer.

—Umm fue Taiga- dijeron al unísono las niñas y niños alfa presentes.

—Vaya y eso que dijeron que no iban a delatarme.

El sentido de protección de Kuroko se activó esta vez. La voz grave era clara de un alfa adulto, su aroma lo corroboro; además, olía a alfa sin emparejar y probablemente en busca de ello, por lo que para Kuroko no era seguro. Menos cuando lo observó: aquel alfa era bastante grande y aun cuando había sido amigo de un alfa mucho más alto, eso no le aseguraba el poder defenderse.

—Hermano Taiga, estas asustándolo- grito una de las niñas alfa.

Y entonces el enorme pelirrojo rio nerviosamente buscando tranquilizar a Kuroko.

—Lo... siento... yo no...- el enorme sonrojo y el tartamudeo del alto pelirrojo quitó toda tensión del cuerpo de Kuroko, quien solo pudo reír como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho. Era demasiado divertido ver a un enorme alfa sonrojado, nervioso y tratando de disculparse por que su apariencia produzca lo que debe (miedo y respeto). Para Tetsuya era algo totalmente novedoso, sobre todo por el antecedente de tener compañeros alfa todo lo contrario, Aomine, Murasakibara y Midorima siempre intentaban transmitir ese poderío que la naturaleza les otorgó... al menos en aquellos últimos años fue así.

— ¿Tú eres japonés?- pregunto Taiga.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kagami sonrió nervioso, mientras con una de sus manos rascaba su nuca.

—Bueno… porque al hablar en ingles tienes el mismo acento que mis padres. Yo soy mitad japonés y mitad americano, así que mi acento es mejor.

Kuroko prestó mayor atención entonces a la forma de hablar de los niños y de Taiga y entendió a qué se refería, su ingles aún era muy deficiente en cuanto a habla. Después de todo era solo un inglés aprendido por orden de Akashi; aunque finalmente le había resultado útil para irse a vivir a Estados Unidos. .

—Mi nombre es Kagami Taiga- le tendió una de sus fuertes manos.

Kuroko entonces sonrió levemente, ninguna de las feromonas de Kagami venía dirigida a estimularlo en el aspecto sexual ni a imponerse, es más parecía que lo controlaba perfectamente. Así pues, sintiéndose en una extraña confortabilidad le estrechó la mano. Al hacerlo sintió una ligera corriente por su cuerpo. Esa mano se parecía tanto a la de alguien... Su ensoñación fue notada por todos. Cada vez que pensaba en esa persona sus sentidos se dopaban.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Kuroko se despertó de la ensoñación. Se supone que su sentido humano era quien gobernaba, pero a veces la nostalgia producía que su lado omega se despertase solo para torturarse a sí mismo con recuerdos de una relación que había acabado.

—Es solo que no pude evitar notar que… ¿juegas básquet profesionalmente no?

El alfa le mostró una sonrisa orgullosa más acorde con su naturaleza. Eso respondía el porqué de ese tacto. Vaya que conocía muy bien las manos de un basquetbolista profesional. De nuevo su mente viajó hacia el recuerdo de las caricias de aquel alfa que tocaron su cuerpo con enormes manos callosas, firmes, acostumbradas no a la piel suave de un omega sino a la rugosa contextura de la pelota. Y aun así, Kuroko había adorado sentir sus manos por sobre su cuerpo, en toda su piel, incluso en los lugares más recónditos. En aquellos lugares que probablemente solo su madre había visto de pequeño.

—Sí, nuestro hermano es basquetbolista profesional y está a punto de ser reclutado para la NBA ¿no es fantástico?

— ¿Hermano?

Recién había notado que se llaman hermanos entre ellos. Le pareció curioso por lo que su mente dejó de herirle con recuerdos del pasado.

—Ahh hermanos de juego... estos enanos aquí presentes son mis hermanos de juego. Les enseño a perfeccionarse, pues lo mismo hizo conmigo mi maestra.

—Entiendo.

Kuroko se levantó del asiento en el que estaba y todos los pequeños alfa estaban al pendiente de que no se volviera a caer o desmayar. Era muy tierna su preocupación propia de niños.

—No se preocupen, estaré bien. Quisiera pedirles... si—dudó.

—Adelante—le pidió con voz que invitaba a la confianza.

— ¿Podría jugar?- pregunto un poco nervioso pero con su voz suave era difícil que algún alfa le negase algo. Eso era un pequeño truco que había aprendido en su vida como artista de un omega que en esos momentos no se le apetecía recordar para nada.

— ¿También juegas profesionalmente?- preguntaron emocionados los cachorros.

Kuroko puso una mirada de añoranza y tristeza. A pesar que sus facciones no decían mucho, sus ojos sí.

—Más o menos... verán mi estilo de juego es diferente al usual... pero alguna vez les fue útil a mis compañeros...ya no sé si pueda usarlo pero...

—Muéstranos... siempre es emociónate conocer gente que ame el básquet… ¿tu nombre?

Kuroko se despabiló de otra ola de recuerdos y se presentó con una ligera reverencia tan propia de un japonés.

—Kuroko Tetsuya.

A partir de ese día y de esa palmadita en el hombro de Kagami se reuniría con este todas las tardes a jugar con aquellos niños y niñas alfa.

Fin del flashback

El yo omega y el yo humano racional no deberían estar en una disputa por el control del cuerpo en un omega o en un alfa, pero dad la actualidad, las leyes, la protección en contra de la dominancia alfa… esta distinción hacía mucha más compleja las relaciones entre alfa y omega. Pues antes ese "yo" racional humano no existía en los omegas; estos simplemente estaban a disposición de los alfa, quienes por instinto tomarían al omega que sus sentidos les dijera más cachorros. Sin embargo, en el Japón actual, el mundo de alfas y omega no era algo tan simple: el corazón y el cuerpo de Tetsuya estaban en constante conflicto…

Unos brazos bastantes conocidos le envuelven en un tierno y afectuoso abrazo. Sus pieles se contrastan a la perfección, eran sus naturalezas opuestas y complementarias quizás las que los hacía perfectos el uno con el otro. Las manos de su pareja le envuelven hasta posarse sobre su vientre cálido. Todo omega tiene una tibieza especial en el vientre, sobre todo cuando pasan de la edad de 16 años. La edad en la que dejaban de ser cachorros para convertirse en futuros prospectos de parejas y madres.

—Ya quiero enseñarle a jugar básquet- le dice a su oído su pareja mientras le estrecha más de lo debido.

Kuroko solo puede sonreír ante aquellas palabras. Según le habían dicho, su mirada carga con más dulzura que antes; además que aparentemente el niño que lleva dentro sería un alfa como su padre pues su presencia hacía que Kuroko ya no pudiera desaparecer. Lo cual era sumamente ventajoso para su esposo pues puede estrecharlo contra su cuerpo cada vez que su animal interior y él mismo quieren, ya que necesitan percatarse de que el bebe dentro de Kuroko se vuelva una cría grande y fuerte. Para un alfa, tener a su amado omega embarazado era uno de los mayores júbilos y orgullo; mientras que para el omega era una felicidad increíble sentir que su cachorro era amado por su pareja, además de que se sentía un gran alivio saber qué hacía feliz a su alfa.

Y así mientras Aomine le abraza con firmeza pero con cuidado como nunca antes, a la vez, comienza a repartir besos por su pálida piel mientras que él como omega que era solo puede echar su cabeza hacia un lado para que el otro siga marcando su territorio.

El ambiente general es de una tensión sexual absoluta, se siente las feromonas del alfa queriendo imponerse sobre el omega, el deseo de marcarlo como suyo, el enorme deseo de clavarle los dientes en la nuca mientras lo hacía suyo, mientras llenaba sus entrañas con su esencia.

Todos los camarógrafos, los técnicos de las luces y sonido, incluso el director están con la boca entreabierta como si no supiesen que era lo que pasaría. Incluso los demás actores están al pendiente. No pueden dar crédito a la escena que sus ojos veían. Saben que era una actuación pero esas muecas de ternura en ambos parecen tan reales, se ven tan sublimes juntos.

Un golpe en una de las escenografías rompió la concentración de todos incluso de los actores. Kuroko y Aomine se separaran o debería decirse que Kuroko se alejó asustado de sí mismo. Observa con confusión a Aomine como si no pudiera entender que hacía tan complacido entre sus brazos hace unos instantes. O que es lo que sucede a su alrededor. Las voces se fueron elevando y un "corten" se escuchó en todo el escenario.

—Tenía que ser Kagami Taiga- chasqueo Akashi, quien estaba disfrutando de la escena de una manera bastante morbosa.

—No pareciera que hayas cambiado mucho, Akashi, parecía que disfrutabas del sufrimiento de Kagami.

—Shintaro…. Estos es lo más divertido e interesante que he visto en mucho tiempo- sonríe de manera maliciosa.

— ¿Aun así me dices que quieres lo mejor para Tetsuya?

Akashi resopla y dirige una mirada hacia Kuroko que está siendo atendido por Momoi y Riko una de las nuevas asistentes del programa. Seguramente le darían alguna pastilla para controlar el evidente aroma que invade todo el set. Que su aroma dulce a vainilla este por todos lados solo puede significar que el omega dentro de Tetsuya respondía al fuerte aura y presencia de Aomine como alfa.

—Sabes que si yo fuera alfa no me comportaría como ninguno de eso idiotas. Tetsuya sería mío. Pero ya que no se puede pues…- y de nuevo aquella sonrisa juguetona se dibuja en su rostro...

Midorima casi puede sentir lastima por aquel triangulo que formaban Kuroko, Kagami y Aomine y... otra persona más con la cual se complicaban las cosa aún más. Los sentimientos aun en el mundo alfa y omega eran algo complejos. Por eso mismo él se convertiría en el alfa de Akashi, ambos se entendían y él comprendía aquellas facetas oscuras de Akashi. Sin embargo no todo es tan fácil como quisiera.

Estaba seguro que su futuro con Akashi será brillante: Akashi heredaría las empresas Seijuro, Midorima la de sus padres, Akashi sería la cabeza de ambas familia, él sería su apoyo y lo protegería de todo como alfa que era. Ambos tenían planes de tener una familia excepcional pero nunca serían como sus padres. En el fondo, ambos saben que se darán calor y tendrán a sus cachorros rodeados de amor. Sus planes eran preciosos y perfectos, sino fuera porque alguien de cabellos negros quien estaba riendo como si nada con los miembros de su banda.

— ¿Qué miras, Shintaro?

Ahí estaban aquellos dos ojos rojos que siempre le hipnotizaban con aquella mirada cálida que le aseguraba que una familia junto a él sería perfecta. Sin embargo, cuando Akashi volteo hacia la dirección que antes miraba Midorima y diviso al vocalista de Olcoldex, su mirada cambió a una que siempre hacía temblar de ansiedad a Midorima. Akashi tenía una personalidad compleja, era alguien posesivo pero se preocupaba por los que quería; sin embargo, producto del perfeccionismo que su padre le metió en la cabeza había desarrollado una personalidad que a veces se manifestaba, era exactamente como una leona que podía ser bastante cariñosa con sus manada pero que podía ser terrorífica cuando sentía su territorio amenazado, o cuando querían arrebatarle a su presa. Y al parecer en ese momento Midorima era su presa.

Akashi observándole con una mirada ya no tan cálida, con ojos más afilados enrolló sus brazos en el cuello de Midorima y le dio un beso en los labios, embotándolo con su aliento a frutos del bosque...tan dulce pero a la vez salvaje...

—Mírame solo a mí, Shintaro o voy a clavarte un par de tijeras y lamentablemente tendremos que quedarnos sin cachorros. —le susurra al oído con su pesado aliento a frutas frescas y rojas—No hagas eso que quiero tenerlos.

Podría ser interpretado como broma si Akashi fuera un simple omega celoso, pero en su caso Midorima debía de tener en consideración a esta amenaza. Así que no pudo observar como unos ojos afilados de un azul metálico le observaban desde el área de maquillaje pues estaba en prueba de maquillaje y vestuario.

…

Takao Kazunari era vocalista de Ocoldex, una banda que había visto su gran salto al estrellato después de darle la música a la serie juvenil Teiko days hace 5 años. Si antes de ello se presentaban en pequeños bares luego de mucho insistir luego de que pasaran un casting para elegir que banda apoyaría a Granrodeo en la música de la nueva serie, sus presentaciones comenzaron a crecer, compartieron escenario muchas veces con la banda Granrodeo ( la otra banda que daba musica a la serie) fueron de giras junto al cast , hicieron presentaciones especiales sacaron dos álbumes lleno de éxito. Y así Takao Kazunari, un omega bastante diferente a lo usual, se volvió uno de los jóvenes más importantes del medio musical juvenil así como uno de los omegas más queridos y deseados entre el público.

Takao poseía una hermosa voz que sabía matizar de acuerdo a la letra de sus canciones. Podía cantar con una voz sumamente dulce que hacía gala gracias su condición de omega, para luego de solo unos segundos después pasar a una voz grave llena de sentimientos y fuerza. Podía estremecer a todo el Tokio dome solo con uno de su cantos de voz grave. Aquella facilidad vocal, el dinamismo e hiperactividad de su cuerpo en los escenarios le había ganado muy buenas críticas y una buena legión de fans.

Por fin sus sueños se veían cumplidos. Aquel estilo juguetón, carisma iba de a tono con su vestimenta. Pues si bien poseía un cuerpo bastante formado, un rostro pícaro y un cabello negro bastante agradable al tacto su forma de vestir era como la de un joven rebelde, bastante lejos del vestir sensual de Himuro o Kise. Se podía verle cantar con sus poleras anchas grises, su gorrita o un par de pantalones abombados mientras saltaba de un lado a otro, lo bastante cómodo para poder divertirse a la vez que estremecía a miles de personas con su voz grave o con su voz aguda y suave.

—Hey, hermano ¿no me digas que aun estas detrás de ese nerd?- le pregunto… un beta que siempre cuidaba de él y que las feromonas de los alfas del grupo no se les subiera a la cabeza.

— ¿Shin-chan?... claro que no… sabes que ya tengo a alguien. Le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas traviesas.

—Ese es mi chico… más te vale que sea cierto que ya le di mi aprobación tu nuevo galán.

Takao simplemente respondió con otra sonrisa. A pesar de que el alfa que le pretendía era el alfa de ensueños por alguna razón su yo omega no se sentía totalmente alagado. ¿Pero qué rayos le sucedía a su omega? Se suponía que ante el desplante de un alfa ya no debería insistir pero ahí estaba, girando su vista hacia "Shin-chan" como él le había apodado una tarde bastante peculiar. Pero el tal "Shn-chan" no volteaba a verlo sino que se dedicaba a besuquear a su omega. Takao lo sabía, por favor, si todo Japón sabía que ambos estaban prometidos, muchos incluso pensaban que quizás Midorima ya se había por lo menos anudado a Akashi, algo que le causaba pesar.

"¿En qué demonios pienso? Se sacudió y se golpeó las mejillas un poco para animarse. Había aceptado participar en la serie como actor para promocionar su nuevo álbum y su nueva gira así que debía de concentrarse en ello, en vez de estar imaginándose a Midorima en situaciones comprometedoras con Akashi ¿pero que clase de masoquista era?

….

— ¡Tetsu!

Casi pareciera que aún seguían filmando pues acciones como estas eran dignas de un melodrama tele novelero. Kuroko al ver que fue Kagami quien no pudo contenerse y rompió parte de la cuidada escenografía, salió corriendo, luego de que le dieran de tomar los supresores, para intentar explicarle; pero ahora se pregunta: ¿explicarle qué? ¿Que había olvidado que era una actuación? ¿Que al sentir que Aomine no fingía sino que lamía su cuello de verdad, se sintió como en las nubes? Que su omega interno disfruto tanto de las atenciones de Aomine en vez de sentirse humillado o insultado… ¿que había extrañado tanto estar en sus brazos, la forma en como sus pieles contrastaban? ¿Eso era lo que le explicaría a Kagami? Y por si no fuera suficientemente, digno de un dorama, Aomine le perseguía, en estos instantes.

— ¡Tetsu!

Finalmente le había alcanzado. Por supuesto un omega jamás podría ganarle en velocidad a un alfa.

—No me toques, Aomine-kun

Pero Aomine no le suelta, sino que aprieta su mano en torno a su antebrazo. Y por si no fuera poco, Aomine le toma por ambos antebrazos y lo estrella contra la pared más cercana. Aomine estaba siendo cegado por su alfa interno. Ello sería peligroso, sino fuera porque el omega en el interior de Tetsu aun estaba medio adormecido por los supresores, no podría resistirse.

El alfa se agacha hasta que su nariz quede a la altura de su cuello, a un lado, aspira suavemente y luego exhala, el aliento de Aomine le produce unas exquisitas cosquillas que viajan desde el lugar donde cayó el aliento hasta la punta de su cabello.

—No puedes escapar de mí.- le anuncia con voz grave.

—Sabes que no tiene siquiera sentido que lo hagas. Por más que me busques un remplazo nunca será el alfa que deseas. Nunca serás su omega, siempre serás mi sombra, mi omega.

Como odia aquellas palabras. Su parte racional quiere llorar, quiere golpearle por esta humillación. Esta usando su control alfa sobre él, como omega no puede hacer demasiado. Si Aomine utiliza toda su voz de alfa estaría perdido, podría hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera con él, sobre todo por el pasado que ambos compartían. Si fuera cualquier otro alfa tendría alguna posibilidad a menos de no sería tomado por voluntad… pero si Aomine quisiera podría hacerle caer en su redes, seducirlo, imponerse por completo. Incluso con los supresores tomados su omega intenta por todos los medios despertarse y presentarse ante el poderoso alfa que le llamaba. Tetsu desea que los supresores pronto duerman a su omega pero parece que no funcionaran del todo…

—El solo es una falsa luz. Un remedo, una imitación nunca te deslumbrara como yo. Tet...su

Su susurro, su nombre en susurros roncos. Su cuerpo tiembla nuevamente.

Un adormecimiento pronto recorre su ser, su omega interior, el leal omega que tenía dentro finalmente quedó dormido nuevamente. Sin embargo eso no durara demasiado tiempo; si Aomine sigue presionando con su aroma tan masculino, podría terminar por despertar al joven omega interno y Tetsu estaría en sus manos. Como Tetsuya, el ser humano racional, se pregunta ¿Qué es lo que su omega aún seguía buscando en Aomine? Si ante él solo está la persona que rompió con sus ilusiones en muchas facetas.

La sonrisa de Kagami, su abrazo sin malas intenciones pero lleno de amor, le hizo tener las energías suficientes para tomar una decisión, para que su voluntad fuera más fuerte que su instinto animal.

Cuando Aomine bajo hacia sus labios y ambas bocas chocaron, saco sus pequeños colmillos y le mordió. El moreno se sorprende. Nunca se esperó eso de su omega, mucho menos que le mirase con esa mirada hiriente. Tetsu era un omega de carita indiferente pero con matices dulces. Muy pocas veces le ha visto con esa expresión embravecida.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?—La voz del omega es de total indignación.

—Tet...su…

—Nunca... nunca... te lo dije mil veces en el pasado y te lo repito.

Aomine no pudo sostenerle entre sus brazos por más tiempo pues no quería lastimarle. Soltó a Tetsu, quien de un manotazo aleja cualquier intento de disculpa. El omega corre en busca de su actual pareja, pero Aomine solo puede sonreír.

—Y solo haces que mi alfa se siente con ganas de cazarte. Tetsu—sonríe con malicia y deseo.

Si, era una actuación hace unos instantes, pero sentir el suave cuerpo de Tetsuya entre sus brazos despertó a la pantera celosa y posesiva que vivía dentro de él. No iba a dejar que alguien más posara sus manos sobre su omega. Tetsu aun olía a suyo. Kagami no le había marcado y casi estaba seguro que ni siquiera habían pasado de besos. Estaba conforme.

Además de ello, grabar una escena en la que aparentemente esperaban cachorros había golpeado fuertemente en su instinto de alfa. Quería cachorros, quería plantar su semilla dentro de Tetsu y preñarle de muchos cachorros. Dada las circunstancias en las que su relación se dio era algo bastante egoísta, pero los alfas, los animales que vivían dentro de ellos no entendían razones: si sentía que tal o cual omega les pertenecía era así de simple. No iban a parar hasta obtenerlos.

….

— ¡Kagami-kun!

No sabe qué hacer. Podría dar simplemente unos pasos y abrazarle por la espalda, pero Kuroko prefiere observar la amplia espalda de Kagami, mientras su labio es mordido suavemente por sus dientes. ¿Qué debería de decirle? No se entiende ni a sí mismo.

Iba más allá de su razón. Esta simplemente no puede controlar a sus instintos básicos de omega sin la ayuda de supresores. Se abraza a sí mismo, entristecido por no haberse podido controlar.

Quisiera ir y decirle al alfa pelirrojo que solo fue una actuación. Que todo lo que pase durante estos meses de grabación será nada más que actuación. Pero después de tan solo una escena, Kuroko no está para nada seguro de que solo puede mantener su relación con Aomine en ese margen. Por supuesto, su razón esta con Kagami, pero sus instintos de omega le podrían traicionar en cualquier momento si es que no es cuidadoso con su medicación de supresores.

Estuvo tan distraído que no sintió en ningún momento de su debate mental los pasos de su pareja. Kagami le abraza con un cuidado que el omega siente no merecer. Sin embargo, se refugia en estos sin prestar mayor atención a su conciencia.

Quería a Kagami, le quería mucho. Estaba completamente seguro de ello. ¿Pero sería lo mismo que amar? Sabe que a Aomine le llegó a amar, además está el hecho que su omega sigue sintiendo que le pertenece a Aomine.

— ¿Me amas, Kagami-kun?

El pelirrojo le abraza aún más fuerte sin darle una respuesta clara. Así que simplemente ambos se consuelan en medio de la calidez del otro. Porque ya ninguno sabe que es amar, que es querer. Saben que es diferente, saben que hay muchos factores en contra de su relación, pero con sus pensamientos racionales aun en pie se quieren. Kagami ha suprimido con toda la fuerza de voluntad y razón que tiene que su tigre interno salga y le haga decir cualquier estupidez, pero sabe lo que piensa, sabe lo que su alfa desea hacer. Taiga sufre de dolores y su juego ha bajado desde que toma supresores para no fallarle a Tetsuya, pero es hora de dejarlo. Un alfa tomando supresores, un alfa con pareja de años tomando supresores era sin duda dañino a largo plazo.

—Es mi decisión, Kuroko. Es tu decisión... siempre va a ser tu decisión

Se separan y Kagami le dedica una sonrisa. Kuroko tiene su expresión indiferente de siempre, pero sus ojos retienen sus lágrimas. No son lágrimas por sí mismo, sino por Kagami.

Sin importarle algo más, se inclina sobre las puntas de sus pies y junta sus labios con los de su pareja.

—Es mi decisión, Kagami-kun.- le responde con una sonrisa típica de él.

Más allá de esas palabras sencillas, Kagami y su alfa sienten que hay muchas razones por las que puede realmente sonreír.

…

No sabe qué demonios hace en un backstage y menos con Murasakibara a su lado. Eso realmente no habla bien de sus amistades. Y no es que no tenga ningún amigo aparte de Murasakibara, quién de hecho no es del todo su amigo; sino que simplemente no quería ir solo y su amigo de la facultad de medicina Miyagui-san está en su época de celo ya que era un omega. Porque sí, su mejor amigo en la facultad era un omega.

Regularmente no se llevaba bien con otros alfa, pues estos cuando se reunían se las pasaban hablando de omegas o cosas que a él no le importaban. Miyagui-san, por otro lado, era alguien interesante con quien hablar, destilaba un aura bastante maternal; después de todo era un omega ya emparejado, por lo que no corría riesgo. Sin embargo, aun en un omega con cachorros el celo era una época para pasarla en la intimidad de su hogar y su pareja.

Por otro lado, Akashi no se opone a su amistad con Miyagui. Un día, recuerda, llegó con el suave olor de su sempai de la facultad; Akashi al sentir el olor se acercó a Midorima, pasó sus brazos por su nuca y con su nariz olfateo suavemente el aroma de este.

Solo dijo: "Un omega de clase menor emparejado. No me importa que sigas siendo amigo de este".

Puede parecer que siempre hace lo que Akashi le diga, bueno a pesar de ser alfa, había sido criado con el estatus de ser apacible, de usar su razón por sobre sus instintos, y de respetar el lugar de Akashi. Después de todo, habían estado comprometidos desde bastante jóvenes, recién los habían presentado ya en la adolescencia. Realmente no se quejaba, Akashi entra en todo lo que desea de un omega para formar una familia… pero… entonces ¿qué demonios hace en el back stage de la banda olcoldex?

No tenía la menor idea de porque había recibido una invitación de Takao para ingresar al exclusivo back stage de la banda. Pero eso no importaba pues debió de rechazarla.

Había meditado las dos últimas noches ello en la soledad de su habitación; observó una y otra vez el pase doble sin atreverse a contarle nada a nadie. Reprodujo videos de live action de esta banda y se memorizó cada canción sin proponérselo, pues la voz de Takao le había llevado a hacerlo. Admitía que era una voz dotada.

—Supongo que sabes que si Akashi-chin me pregunta le diré que vinimos a verlos.

El sonido de las papas siendo trituradas por los fuertes dientes de Murasakibara cierra la oración. Ciertamente Midorima sabe que Murasakibara tiende a contarle la verdad a Akashi, a pesar de ya no ser tan cercanos como en la época de secundaria. De hecho, ninguno de los cinco es cercano desde esa época. Quizás decirlo tal cual era algo duro de procesar, porque aunque no lo admitiese, alguna vez habían sido buenos amigos y por supuesto grandes compañeros.

—No tienes que mentirle. Yo mismo se lo diré.

—Humm

Murasakibara, la mayor parte del tiempo parece alguien indiferente, egocéntrico y preocupado por sus golosinas, alguien infantil pero de vez en cuando y si lo llegabas a conocer bien podía toparte con las otras dos caras de su personalidad. Una de ellas era esta: la mirada seria y penetrante casi analítica, pero que a la vez te daba la sensación de que estaba atascado en algún pensamiento, con una mano cerca su boca, una papa frita que no llega a ser comida.

—Pero Mido-chin ¿por qué lo haces?

Midorima se le queda viendo. Había extrañado también esta personalidad de Murasakibara.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

Y es porque Midorima sabía que Murasakibara no había aceptado acompañarlo por el riquísimo melón pan relleno de crema batida que le había obligado a comprarle, muchos menos por la amistad perdida. Murasakibara está ahí a su lado, porque la presentación de olcoldex era una especial, una en donde las dos bandas que colaboraban con la serie Teiko days participaban e incluso algunas canciones serian cantadas y tocadas por ambas bandas.

La otra cara de Murasakibara se hace presente… es esa que casi no se muestra pero que Midorima reconoce muy bien, pues es un alfa también: es la cara alfa de Murasakibara, aquella en la que su mirada ya no tiene tristeza ni nostalgia ni seriedad sino agresividad. Y esa mirada en busca de poseer algo o más bien a alguien solo se la dedica ese chico; Himuro Tatsuya, vocalista de Granrodeo.

—Mido-chin me tendió una trampa- susurró Murasakibara con una voz grave que hasta aterrador sería si Midorima no fuera también un alfa.

—Tú te la tendiste solo, Murasakibara.

Ambos se dedican miradas frías. Pues ambos comprenden y a la vez no el que hacían ahí. Por eso era que quizás Midorima no sentía del todo celos que Murasakibara fuera a ser pareja de Akashi en la serie y con ella muchas actuaciones de besos y demás… ¿o sí?

Alguna vez pensó que Akashi le dejaría por Murasakibara… alguna vez pero eso es ya tan lejano…. Digamos que Midorima y Murasakibara eran los más cercanos seguidores de Akashi Seijuro… pero ahora ¿Qué hacían ambos en el concierto de dos jóvenes omegas vocalistas que ahora mismo contorneaban sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música de sus canciones?

Ninguno dice más, ambos giran su mirada hacia el escenario, observando las espaldas de los dos omegas contorneándose por los sentimientos que dejan ir en sus voces.

Ambos son tan diferentes en sus estilos: Takao viste una polera blanca hasta los medios muslos con pantalones hasta las pantorrillas bombachos y sus zapatillas blancas, sus manos tienen pulseras negras y su cabello esta acomodado aun lado, su vestimenta siempre es cómoda, lista e ideal para que salte al ritmo que marca su voz, con fuerza, con detalle; mientras Himuro es tan sensual como su ropa demuestra su naturaleza. Era un lobo quizás esa era la razón de sus ropas entalladas de cuero, su saco manga cero color rojo de algodón sus botines negros, también las cadenas y pulseras que llevaba y sus cabellos brillantes a la ves de los gestos sugerentes que con su boca hacía. Ambos desbordaban sensualidad y atracción pero de formas diferentes, uno espontaneo y otro sugerente.

Midorima y Murasakibara los observan sin perderse detalle. Ambos deben de buscar una forma de explicarle a Akashi cuando deban de regresar.

El recital acaba: Himuro y Takao se despiden de su pública e ingresan tras bastidores.

— ¡Shin-chan!

El rostro levemente sonrosado y sorprendido de Takao toma desprevenido a Midorima quien no sabe cómo explicar su presencia. Pues el gesto de Takao demuestra que non tenía idea de que Midorima estaría presente.

—Takao-kun, perdona pero invite a Atsuhi y a su amigo a nuestro recital compartido- se disculpa Himuro con sus manos en posición de ruego.

Takao con su voz suave ríe al restarle importancia. Midorima había extrañado como ni el mismo tenía idea esas risas qua su aparecer son estruendosas. Adora la voz de Takao cuando canta pero sus risas son tan llenas de vida que adora aún más su voz en esas circunstancias.

—Solo acompaño a Murasakibara...-no sabe si ese tono es una especie de disculpa para Takao o para sí mismo puesto siente que su orgullo está siendo afectado.

Giró hacia su amigo y observa como aquel omega pelinegro de aspecto sensual acaricia un hombro a Murasakibara mientras le guiña un ojo pero no de una forma coqueta o que busque atraerlo sino como un hermano mayor siéndole cómplice. Himuro le da un dulce al pelimorado y por primera vez Midorima ve a Atsushi observar un dulce con desgano. Y comprende todo.

Murasakibara lo ha utilizado para ver a Himuro de modo que no pareciera interesado.

Seguramente Himuro piensa que está haciéndole un favor al peliverde, Midorima se siente utilizado pero no va a reclamar pues él también utilizó a Murasakibara.

Takao aún sigue frente suyo, le sorprende su calma. Esta sudando pero solo se limita a limpiarse un poco con la toalla.

—Shin-chan, Murasakibara-kun no quiero ser fastidioso pero necesitamos cambiarnos sino moriremos.

Himuro tuerce su gesto pero asiente: parece que una idea ha tomado posesión de su mente.

—Vamos a tomar algo después. Mi banda y yo solemos tomar algo caliente después de un recital. ¿Por qué no invitas a los de tu banda, Takao-kun?

Takao asiente. Está seguro que a Takao le encanta la idea de ir a tomar algo, pero está seguro que ese rostro de poco ánimo es porque Midorima también está invitado. Al peliverde le duele saber ello.

—Por supuesto, Atsushi, tú y tu amigo pueden venir.

Himuro es un omega amable que ve a su amigo gigante como un niño travieso y caprichoso. Siente lastima por su amigo, pues pronto se verá envuelto en los jueguecillos de Akashi, y a la vez vera al omega que le gusta tratarle como un hermano menor. No había algo más humillante para un alfa que su pareja le trate como alguien inferior pues se supone que el omega debe estar sometido al alfa y verlo con admiración.

Murasakibara y Midorima están esperando cerca al garaje, donde están las camionetas de ambas bandas. El más alto está mordisqueando una paleta dulce de fresa, pareciera que no lo disfruta como normalmente lo hace sino que lo destroza porque no quiere perder el control.

Murasakibara ya se ha dejado vencer por su yo animal, además es alguien muy difícil de volver a hacerle retomar el control. Solo alguien ha podido tranquilizar a su yo alfa…ese era Akashi. Pero ahora no estaba, el titán necesitaba sacar fuera de sí sus frustraciones.

La banda de Takao, Olcoldex, tenía cinco miembros con él incluido. Todos eran mayores al vocalista, había dos alfas y dos betas, el único omega era este. Sus padres no querían dejarle a que siguiera su sueño, por lo que su mejor amigo beta, el que pintaba los murales y le ayudaba en los coros, se hizo cargo de este. Para Takao, su banda es su familia y es de disfrutar totalmente.

—Kazu-chan, date prisa.

Yorke decidió llamar a Takao luego de verle tan cerca de aquel sujeto que le hizo daño a su protegido años atrás cuando Takao solo era un omega inocente. Takao se había vuelto alguien bastante seductor a su manera luego de todos estos años, luego de muchas enseñanzas de parte de profesores, de los fans, de sí mismo descubriéndose como omega, pero sobre todo luego de aquel incidente hace tantos años. En aquella serie que les dio la fama que habían deseado cuando fundaron la banda pero que a cambio les costó muchas lágrimas a toda la banda sobre todo a Takao y a Yorke por ser su beta, mejor amigo.

Takao termina de arreglarse frente al espejo del camerino. Normalmente siempre toma la primera polera suelta y una chompa confortable, pero esta vez acepta los consejos de Himuro. Himuro y Takao se hicieron amigos luego de muchas giras juntos por ponerles la música a la serie juvenil. Aun así mayormente ambos mantienen sus estilos de canto, vestuario, actuación y seducción de formas diferente, pero Takao se encuentra inquieto aunque no quiera demostrarlo. Yorke lo sabe y le duele ello.

Takao se acerca a su mejor amigo beta y este le toca la cabeza como a un niño, sonríe estirando sus labios en una mueca amable que se acentúa gracias a su barba y bigote castaños claros. Takao le abraza intempestivamente y Yorke deja que lo haga, para luego sentir las gotas de agua que resbalan de la cabellera de su amigo.

Los beta no pueden alterarse ante los dulces olores de los omegas pero de igual manera pueden olerlo en un nivel bajo y si está cerca de ellos, a menos que el olor sea demasiado fuerte.

—Kazu-chan, Himuro-san, deben de calmarse y tomar los supresores.

Takao asiente y regresa al lado de Himuro, ambos sacan esas píldoras azules que todo omega debe cargar como protección. Las toman y están listo para salir en grupo al lado den dos alfas con unas presencias bastante fuertes.

Es una situación evidentemente incomoda. El camarero beta que los entiende lo siente a pesar de que sus sentidos no son agudos. Sin embargo debe ser valiente y atenderlos pues ningún camarero omega quiere acercarse a la mesa, todos tiene miedo. Y un camarero alfa, pues se activarían sus intentos territoriales a pesar de que todos toman supresores. Y es que entre los miembros de la banda olcoldex no paraban de murmurar y de mirar mal al alfa Midorima y solo por estar a su lado a Murasakibara. Masaki, compañero de Himuro solo resoplaba aburrido, manteniéndose a la defensiva pues él era un omega. Entre Himuro y él decidieron que no por ser omegas no podrían tener una banda. Sin embargo, dos miembros de seguridad beta se mentían en alerta por si algo sucedía.

Los únicos que verdaderamente parecían disfrutarlo eran Himuro y Takao quienes parecía que cada vez congeniaban más y se hacían cercanos. Ellos simplemente estaban ahí tomándose un par de té relajantes y tibios para no dañar su garganta, acompañado de panecillos dietéticos. A Takao le encanta comer bien pero solo después de los conciertos acepta los consejos de buena alimentación y de cuidar su garganta, pues ama cantar, siente que puede liberar todo lo que siente al hacerlo.

Las horas pasan, Midorima siente que finalmente fue una pérdida de tiempo. No podrá hablar con Takao, pero... ¿Exactamente que iba decirle? ¿Por qué quería hablarle a solas?

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, vio su oportunidad cuando Takao se disculpó con una sonrisa amigable, teléfono en mano. El cantante recibía una llamada de alguien que le hacía sonrojar. Midorima no presta atención a ese detalle y prefiere concentrarse en que tiene una oportunidad.

Se pone de pie, todos vuelven la vista hacia el alfa. Yorke quiere no dejarle ir, sabe que podría hacerle sufrir a su protegido, pero el resto de la banda con una mirada le indica que es mejor dejar que suceda lo inevitable. Entonces todos se concentran en seguir platicando de cosas sobre el mundo musical con Tatsuya y Masaki. Los dos alfas de Olcoldex se mantienen con los sentidos despiertos, sobretodo los oídos para rastrear a su compañero omega.

…

—Ok... nos vemos mañana…

Takao corta la llamada pues su olfato le indica que un alfa bastante conocido esta justo detrás de él. No quería quedarse solo con él, pero al parecer el otro no perdió la oportunidad. Se dice que va a jalarle las orejas a todos sus compañeros por no evitar este embarazoso momento.

—Takao...

—Shin-chan…- susurra, para luego sonreír amigablemente como si no sintiera su estómago retorcerse, las ganas de que sus pequeñas garras salgan para defenderse, su omega esta asustado, pero debe mantener la calma que le resta y enfrentar esto con dignidad una que no tuvo hace muchos años

— ¿Por qué viniste?- pregunta mientras guarda su celular en su bolsillo.

Midorima se acerca, y sin poder evitarlo su alfa hace que su postura cambia, dejando ver lo alto que es en comparación con Kazunari. El alfa al interior de Midorima quiere demostrarle al omega que tiene en frente cuan superior es, que lo tiene en sus manos.

Hay casi una enferma necesidad de demostrarle que podría dominarlo si quisiera.

—Heh...- sonríe Takao— ¿Piensas que vas a asustarme con tu tamaño?

La jugada le sale mal a Midorima pues Takao se acerca ya sin miedo.

Hace unos segundos olfateaba al omega de Takao como este intentaba resguardarse pero ahora nada... no olía a nada…

—Es el poder de estas niñas...- la enseña su pequeño pomo de píldoras.

Era cierto, había escuchado que había píldoras supresoras que eran tan fuertes como para ocultar totalmente el olor de un omega pero tenían algunos efectos contraproducentes.

—Eso te va dañar, idiota— le regaño con fastidio pues quería oler el aroma cítrico de Takao.

—No te preocupes, Shin-chan- disminuyó la distancia aún más cerca de Midorima—estas pequeñas solo las uso cuando tengo conciertos muy largos, después de ellos pues ya sabes uno termina más alterado.

Midorima lo sabe. Aquellas píldoras solo debían ser tomadas en actos de emergencia. Para los días comunes se tomaba sustancias más naturales que solo escondían parte de su aroma para que no enloqueciera a los alfas.

Sin embargo, Midorima recordó que era lo que producían las píldoras que Takao tomaba. Recordarlo fue devastador para el normal control que siempre tenía de su lado animal; de todos los efectos secundarios solo su mente de alfa pudo resaltar uno, uno que le llenaba de ira y de ganas de arrancarle la ropa al omega que tenía enfrente.

Toma a Takao de las muñecas y lo pone contra la pared del restaurante, así a vista de muchas personas que caminaban por la calzada.

— ¿Que sucede, Shin-chan? ¿Recordaste que es lo que produce estas chicas en la época de celo?

Sus manos presionaron aún más las muñecas del pelinegro, sus dientes empezaron castañear de ira, siento sus colmillos salir, sus uñas crecer, su fuerza aumentar a niveles animales.

Todas las personas a su alrededor prefirieron alejarse, especialmente omegas; los alfas estaban en duda de si defender al omega o no puesto que no se le veía asustado o pidiendo ayuda. Después de todo, las relaciones entre alfas y omega siempre son complejas. Si un omega hacía algo incorrecto a ojos de su alfa la agresividad era aceptable si el omega se veía sumiso, pues quería decir que el omega acepta su culpa. Aquello era ambiguo pues por naturaleza un omega emparejado acepta sus culpas frente a la dominancia de su alfa pareja.

Takao muerde su labio inferior, enfrenta con su mirada metálica a la verde candente de Shin-chan. Takao nunca ha conocido un color verde que imite al fuego pero los ojos de Midorima eran exactamente así en estos instantes. Takao sabe que esta tentando demasiado su suerte, pero no baja la mirada en sumisión. Su omega no quiere someterse a pesar de su naturaleza, después de todo, todo lo que siente cuando ve a Midorima es el recuerdo de una humillación.

Porque Takao estaba seguro que esos ojos que le miraban tan abiertos, tan cadentes eran solo por orgullo, y que por supuesto ninguna palabra o pensamiento de amor podrían estar contenidos. Midorima estaba ardido, golpeado en su orgullo de alfa, pero al final, Takao sabía que cuando Akashi le dijera alguna palabra provocativa y dulce iría tras de él sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Solo déjalo en paz.

Yorke y los demás miembros de la banda ya estaban presentes, listo para pelear si tenían que hacerlo por su compañero.

—Yorke-chan, ya te he dicho que yo peleo mis luchas.- sonrie pícaro y confiado, como si no tuviera a un alfa aplastándole contra la pared. Como si no supiera que con un alfa encima era muy difícil sino imposible defenderse. Pero Takao seguía ahí cómodamente apoyado en la pared como si no estuviera siendo obligado a estarlo.

—Ya basta, Mido-chin. Cuando se entere Akashi no le gustara para nada.

Takao siente el estremecimiento de Midorima al escuchar el nombre de su pareja oficial. Los ojos metálicos de Takao simplemente pierden algo de su brillo, pero una sonrisa irónica y auto dañino se instala en sus labios.

—Ve… arrodíllate ante tu emperador antes que alguna cámara nos grabe.

Por suerte ninguno de los presentes había notado totalmente que tenía parte de las estrellas del momento y eso era por las horas de la noche, no había demasiada gente. Pero si seguían gritando de esa manera con seguridad lo notarían y todo se complicaría.

Murasakibara, como siempre, impaciente se acercó y jaloneó a Midorima, impone su fuerza a la de este. El peliverde suelta a su presa en respuesta.

—Vamos ya...- bostezo el pelimorado—Tengo hambre.

Himuro y su compañero permanecieron a un par de metros cuando Midorima y Murasakibara se abrieron camino entre los miembros de la banda _olcoldex_, Himuro se acercó a Murasakibara con cautela.

—Atsushi…nos estamos viendo.

Murasakibara lo observa rápidamente, pero fue una mirada que el omega podía jurar era de entre desprecio e indiferencia. Lo acepta, le duele esa mirada, pero solo sonrie falsamente como si no le importara realmente. Trae a su memoria la información de que el alfa es solo un niño grandote y testarudo por lo que no debía sentirse realmente mal. Extrañamente ese pensamiento no le sirvió para nada.

Takao y su banda se despiden de Himuro y Masaki. Ambas bandas están hospedadas en el mismo lujoso hotel pero tienen suites diferentes. Así que después de subir por el ascensor, ambas toman diferentes caminos pues todos se encuentran demasiado cansados. Takao, por su lado, solo quiere toma un baño tibio, dejar que todas sus ideas se vayan muy lejos. No es una persona que en apariencia se tome en serio las cosas; de hecho sus padres siempre le culpaban de ser demasiado holgazán y despreocupado, pero lo que en verdad sucedía era que no había encontrado algo que realmente le gustase, que le hiciese latir el corazó0n de verdad, que le dijese el porque estaba vivo. Yorke le trajo eso a su vida: la música.

Aún recuerda como comenzó todo, fue una simple casualidad realmente. Takao viene de una familia de clase media-baja. Por lo que en su infancia no pasó necesidades básicas, si hubiera querido hubiese podido estudiar en la universidad con esfuerzo. Solo que no era lo que realmente quiso. Su madre era una omega femenina de padres alfa y beta; su padre era un alfa de linaje puro. Por lo que podría decirse en cuanto a clase sexual no era un omega de gran linaje pero tampoco era un total omega de clase baja, podría atribuírsele que era de clase media: tenía el aroma dulce de todo omega y algunas veces podía hacer que aparecieran sus rasgos animales, pasaba el celo con la misma angustia que los otros omegas y su olor y aroma resultaban atrayentes hasta para alfa puros. Aunque las leyes dictaban que esos rasgos de alfa u omega puro no importaban lo cierto es que biológicamente y socialmente tenían su relevancia. Un omega puro y uno medio resulta mucho más atrayentes que uno inferior. Además mientras más pura la sangre más resistentes y habilidades se tenía.

Yorke, por el contrario era un beta puro, descendiente de otros beta. Sin embargo, se hicieron amigos en el club de baloncesto de su distrito. Takao le había gustado mucho jugar al baloncesto, pero en el mismo palacio municipal se dictaba cursos artísticos, por lo que un día cuando iba junto a Yorke al entrenamiento vieron a alguien tocar la guitarra… les apreció grandioso. A pesar de ello, su madre le negó el matricularle pues ya había gastado lo suficiente por aquel verano. Finalmente solo Yorke comenzó a asistir. Al terminar el curso, Yorke había demostrado una gran destreza para ello así como la manipulación de otros instrumentos, pero como todo niño sus intereses cambian y cuando empezó la escuela se inscribió en un curso de pintura y quedó aún más maravillado. Takao se quedó con la espina de que sería tener un instrumento musical en sus manos, así que luego de mucho insistir Yorke le empezó a enseñar luego de las actividades del club.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos notaran que si bien Takao tenía buen odio musical no era un prodigio con los instrumentos musicales. Eso deprimió al pelinegro, pero dado que sentía en su interior una pasión mucho más fuerte que por la que sintió por el baloncesto, decidió entrar al coro de la escuela. Yorke quedo maravillado con su voz; todos lo hicieron, tenía una gran facilidad para cambiar de un tono a otro.

Así que ambos empezaron a reunirse los fines de semana a cantar y tocar. Pero Yorke aun amaba la pintura, por lo que una idea extraña les atravesó: Combinar ambas aficiones.

Ya habían llegado al adolescencia para esa época, con catorce Takao y Yorke con 17, el cual ya estaba cerca a terminar la escuela por lo que decidió no ir por los exámenes de ingreso sino abocarse a la música y la pintura. Takao decidió lo mismo. Por fin había algo que le hacía sentir vivo. Su madre protestó pues quería un hijo exitoso en los estándares normales: con profesión, emparejado con otro profesional y con cachorros pronto. Takao ya había pasado por su celo; significó un episodio espantoso pues nunca se había sentido tan necesitado de alguien. A pesar de conocer su propia naturaleza no se sentía con la necesidad de procrear y tener pareja. La música era su más grande pasión y quien le llevaba al orgasmo, de alguna manera.

Así que solo con el medio consentimiento de su padre empezó su búsqueda de nuevos músicos. Las cosas no iban del todo bien pero poco a poco los otros tres se unieron a su búsqueda de oportunidades, pronto se hicieron cercanos, quizás por la simpática forma de ser de Takao.

Con 16 años ya los miembros de la generación milagrosa eran sumamente conocidos en el mundo deportivo. Aparecían en las noticias pues no solo eran atletas superdotados sino que tenía una belleza inigualable cada uno. Por aquel entonces, Takao no veía demasiado las noticias: le deprimía toparse con bandas o grupos de _idols_ que empezaron en menos tiempo y ya tenían una multitud de fans y aunque su rostro podría dar para ser un idol, él quería tocar la música que le gustaba.

Una tarde en la que descasaban, luego de que la madrugada pasada hubiera tocado en un bar, se topó en la televisión con una entrevista a los jóvenes prodigios del básquet. Era irónico pues alguna vez se había sentido conectado a ese deporte, pero la música opaco cualquier otro gusto. Aun jugaba pero era más que nada para mantenerse en forma y porque le gustaba estar en movimiento. Yorke se recostó a su lado y se quedó observando el programa con él. Los otros chicos habían salido de compras para el almuerzo de la semana.

—Es increíble que tengan esa edad y sean super famosos

—Pero solo son atletas ¿Por qué aparecen tanto en la televisión?- pregunto Takao

— ¿No te enteraste? La etiqueta de prodigios les queda corta, Los especialistas deportivos nunca habían visto tamaño potencial en jugadores de su edad.

—Yorke-chan, se me hace rarísimo verte tan sorprendido por alguien- rio el joven omega—¿No será que eres fan de alguno de ellos? ¡Te gusta uno de los alfas!

Yorke le jalo de la patilla un poco enojado. Ambos eran como hermanos así que no había incomodidad en apretarse así de juntos encima de un montón de mantas. El departamento que compartía toda la banda era pequeño por lo que dormían en una misma habitación.

—Pero, Yorke-chan, lo entiendo de ese gigante pero... por ejemplo de ese tío con lentes no me lo creo...

A primera vista el alfa peliverde no le resulto atractivo a Takao. Es decir, él era un omega y aunque no tuviera interés en emparejarse aunque sabía que algún día sería inminente, podía distinguir entre alfas atractivos que se veían capaces de proteger a un omega, pero ese tal Midorima no le parecía uno en absoluto.

Yorke rio ante las meucas de su mejor amigo, abrazó con fuerza a Takao y le desordenó los cabellos.

—Ese alfa así de nerd como lo vez tú, es un lanzador prodigio. Ya van varias veces que ha lanzado desde la media cancha.

— ¿En serio?=- grito sorprendido

—Sip... luego te muestro uno de sus juegos—un dej de admiración se dejó entrever en sus palbras.

— ¡eres fan!

—Óyeme… alguna vez me gusto el básquet y aun me gusta verlo por la tv... es en serio, sus juegos son todo un espectáculo.

—Entiendo, entiendo.

Siguieron observando como de forma resuelta respondían las preguntas sobre sus vidas privadas sin ningún tipo de nervios. A la vista de ambos amigos era evidente que ese grupo estaba más que acostumbrado a las entrevistas y las fotos. Parecían más estrellas de la música o el cine que atletas. Todos conservaban una especie de aura de ganadores única.

—Yorke-chan, tienes razón todos tienen atractivo.

—Si- resopló— y además tiene lo que tú dirías: dinero, fama y talento además de belleza. Por ejemplo ese nerd peliverde está comprometido con ese omega pelirrojo

— ¿Tan jóvenes?-preguntó sorprendido el omega.

—Sí, porque… veras…todos ellos son alfas u omegas puros. No todos se ahogan en dinero pero tienen una elevada clase social o vienen de familias conocidas. Por ejemplo, ese omega rubio es modelo y proviene de una familia de artistas, sus hermanas son modelos también. Y ese pelirrojo es hijo de una familia antigua. El peliverde es su prometido pero a la vez es hijo de una familia distinguida de médicos; son dueños de las clínicas Shiori que está asociada a la familia Akashi por eso su compromiso.

Takao tenía los ojos bastante abiertos, de hecho su postura ya no era la relajada que tenía hace unos instantes.

— ¿Y ese pequeño peliceleste?

Yorke rio

—Cierto…es que él siempre pasa un poco desaparecido aunque eso le ha ganado su fama también. Buena vista, Kazu-chan, pues es un omega puro; dicen que tiene un aroma muy delicioso, pertenece a una antigua familia de guardianes de templo Inu. Es de clase media-alta.

El pelinegro asintió con simpleza. Le causaba un poco de ternura aquel omega; y es que le parecía diferente a los demás, pero a la vez se veía que era parte de la familia. Porque a pesar de verse inalcanzables, todos sonreían y muchas de sus sonrisas parecían naturales. Había algo de calidez en cómo se trataban entre ellos, a pesar de su profesionalismo con los entrevistadores.

De pronto en anunció les causó sorpresa. Grabarían una serie basándose en la historia de estos prodigios donde actuarían ellos mismos. Por lo que si no eran ya famosos pues ahora lo serían el doble o triple. Los productores y directores ingresaron al set del programa. Saludaron y pidieron que les apoyaran con este proyecto. Al parecer las estrellas se volverían aún más brillantes. Según lo que Yorke le mencionaba pues seguro sí que tenían unas vidas de lo más interesantes. Iba a cambiar de canal cuando un anuncio de uno de los productores le hizo quedarse quieto junto a su amigo.

"Esta serie es juvenil, dirigida un público que quiere entretenerse con historias nuevas, por lo que para la música tenemos ya a la banda Granrodeo; pero queremos anunciar que se hará un casting para escoger a la segunda banda que acompañara a Granrodeo en la música, así que invitamos a todos las bandas hindie al casting para deleitarnos con su música..."

Lo siguiente fueron los datos de donde y en que horario sería el casting. Les quedaba un mes de tiempo para prepararse.

— ¡Yorke-chan esta es nuestra oportunidad!

—Pero… Kazu-chan…— los ojos de su protegido brillaban con real felicidad por lo que el beta solo asintió contagiado de esa alegría.

Un mes y medio después recibieron la noticia de que eran parte de Teiko days, por lo que pondrían la música junto a una banda que ya tenía una legión de fans llamada Granrodeo.

Takao junto a su banda estaba listo para comenzar: ese día conocerían a todo el equipo incluido a los actores. Lo que no sabía es que toda una gama de sensaciones que Takao había ignorado por años desde su primer celo daría inicio en ese momento.

* * *

Notas finales: PUes bien este nuevo capitulo contó con mi triangulo favorito el aokurokaga... no veo a Kuroko con intenciones de dañar a alguno pero dad su naturaleza que vamos a explicar mejor mas adelante pues las circunstancias son dificiles... por otro lado.. que hara Akashi cuando se entere de que Midorima se fue a acosar a Takao? y lo de Mura.. bueno ya recordaremos el pasado y veremos porque y si van ser pareja con Akashi en la serie que filmaran... recien comienza este drama! Nos vemos pronto


	5. Chapter 5

Notas de autor: El manga ni el anime me pertenecen! pero esta historia sí- adoro el drama- En fin pues aqui de nuevo con la actualización. Advierto mucho sufrimiento y espero sus comentarios que se que mucha gente lo sigue pero necesito que me manifiesten su inquietudes,, necesito compartir el felling por el oemgaverse.. okoko.. En este capitulo vamos a conocer algunas verdades de la familia Akashi y de la familia Kise y al final una sorpresita...Nos vemos! hey que no demore tanto y espero demroar menos!

* * *

Por un nombre de verdad.

Falta muy poco para el ingreso a la escuela secundaria. A decir verdad, tan solo falta una semana en la que iniciaría su camino a convertirse en el heredero de la familia AKashi. obedeció totalmente a su padre, sin cuestionarle nada: Cuando le dijo que tendría que tomar clases de equitación lo hizo, pero no solo lo hizo sino que se convirtió en el mejor; del mismo modo pasó con las artes marciales, el kendo, el ajedrez, la música. Y todos los demás en lo que su padre decidía debía de estudiar. La familia Akashi era una familia noble, conectada a la realeza de Japón inclusive. Entonces cada miembro de la familia siempre cuidaba de su perfección en todos los aspectos de sus vidas y día por día.

Sin embargo, hace muchos años, exactamente cuando nació hubo una falla. Siempre era tradición que el primogénito fuera un alfa para que fuera el que heredara el nombre y por supuesto protegiera a la camada. Pero él nació como omega. Su madre le brindo su calor y su aroma le calmó, pero su padre no lo reconoció hasta después de una semana en la que pudo calmarse y entender que no importaba: su esposa era joven así que seguramente iba a darle un alfa la segunda vez con seguridad.

En la familia Akashi, una digna familia de leones, nada se dejaba al azar, tenían una larga tradición: así que su crianza empezó como la de cualquier omega digno de la familia Akashi. Debía de ser el mejor pero conocer su lugar de omega; ciertas cosas se le enseñarían que a otro omega de la familia Akashi no, pues debería enseñárselo a su hermano alfa que naciera. Sin embargo, ese hermano alfa nunca nació porque su madre tras años de intentos de embazarse no dio resultado y perdió sus energías.

Una omega no puede mantener su salud normal si ve morir a sus hijos. Fueron demasiados intentos fallidos de embarazo. Nunca pudo volver a terminar un embarazo correctamente. ¿Qué sucedía?

Akashi se enteraría muchos años después de que su madre era prima de su padre pero no era ello; sino que ambos se habían llevado muy mal de pequeños, pero de igual manera se había concertado su unión. No había afecto y eso era algo bastante primordial entre el lazo alfa-omega. Prácticamente Seijuro había nacido de mucha suerte.

Su padre entonces volcó toda su frustración en él, pero aun así no pudo eliminar un legado que su esposa dejo a su hijo: el basquetbol y una profunda manera de amar a sus seres queridos.

Akashi continúo jugando, se mantuvo como el mejor. Su padre entonces se relajó, creyó que a pesar de que su hijo era omega podría con todo y así fue pero a cambio desarrolló una personalidad inestable, cambiante, casi llegando al síndrome de bipolaridad. El segundo legado de su madre el de amar profundamente y con entrega se torció, dándole matices de amar de forma posesiva a quienes consideraba dignos de ese sentimiento. Una de sus personalidades amaba con total entrega cuando esa persona se hacía merecedora de su afecto, pero su contraparte no solo se limitaba a querer proteger a esa persona sino iba mucho más allá. Las ganas de proteger y las de apresar parecían ser dos caras del amor que Seijuro podía profesar.

La adolescencia llegó y con ella el primer celo del joven león Akashi. Fue algo sumamente doloroso; se sintió tan humillado como nunca en su vida pues no era nada fácil estar gritando por una semana necesitado de alguien, de un alfa sin rostro. Por su mente no pasaba ni una idea racional. En esos instantes, era puro instinto sumiso de omega en busca de un alfa, de aparearse, sus entrañas quemaban, anhelaban sentir que un alfa estuviera sobre su cuerpo y entre sus piernas.

Su padre entonces comprendió la gran diferencia entre un omega y un alfa. Es decir, con todos estos años, casi había olvidado que su hijo por tan superior a alfas de su generación, seguía siendo un omega. Por lo que tarde o temprano necesitaría de una pareja, su naturaleza le exigiría tener descendencia.

Se abocó a la búsqueda de un prometido para su hijo con verdadero ahínco. Ya había conversado con una par de socios hace muchos años, pero era hora de renovar lazos amistosos. No iba dejar en manos de cualquiera el futuro de la familia Akashi.

Hoy Akashi lo conocería.

Esta nervioso, aunque su perfecto rostro no lo mostrara. Su león interno esta también sumamente estresado. Ya podía conectarse a este por lo que entiende su necesidad en parte aunque le avergüenza ello. Comprende que necesitaría un esposo, y cachorros, que estara supeditado por un alfa. Pero su padre no quiere perder el control, por lo que recurrió a unirlo con un noble menor, de una familia importante pero que no se creyera con el derecho de someter los derechos de su hijo sobre la herencia Akashi y que fuera capaz de renunciar a su apellido por el de Akashi.

Era posible, algo que se había dado desde tiempos antiguos: Un guerrero sin nombre que se hacía de uno y conseguía la mano de una joven o un joven omega de un noble clan, adoptaba el apellido del clan de su amada o amado. Lo mismo aplicaría el padre de Akashi. Todo está solucionado y preparado. Por supuesto nunca nada estaría al azar. El padre de Akashi personalmente ya conoce al prometido de su hijo, él mismo evaluó al chico en conversaciones con este. Los padres de este le enseñaron su lugar en aquel futuro matrimonio.

Sei teme verle. Le odia en parte y no estaba seguro de poder compartir un celo con aquel sujeto sin rostro. No quiere sentirse sometido a alguien; detesta la idea de ello a pesar de conocer las necesidades de su león interno.

Aun así obedece y baja al encuentro con una sonrisa encantadora por supuesto. Saluda a los miembros de la familia Midorima. Todos se encuentran en uno de los salones de la casona de los Akashi en Kyoto. Todos vestidos con trajes tradicionales.

El pelirrojo arrastra la sedosa tela de su kimono, con pesado haori sobre sus hombros. Se ve insuperable. Los Midorima están totalmente complacidos de conocer a quien les dará nietos. Nunca habían visto a alguien con el porte de un verdadero noble.

El omega se inclina y da una reverencia a sus suegros, a su padre y a su futuro esposo. Sonríe pícaramente esperándose lo peor, pero a quien tiene ahí es a un alfa que no se ve para nada como uno. De cabello verde, anteojos, figura menuda, más alto que Sei pero no demasiado, le mira serio pero Akashi puede notar por su olor está nervioso e incluso impactado. Akashi siente su ego crecer como nunca; con solo mirar el nerviosismo del alfa por él se siente superior y más halagado que cualquier joya o palabra que pueda ofrecerle.

Seijuro sonríe complacido. Esta inesperadamente satisfecho con la decisión de su padre. Aunque probablemente cualquier otro omega no lo estaría.

Luego de la comida les permiten estar a solas en el jardín de arena de la parte trasera de la casona. Akashi se descalza los pies y se sienta en el suelo. Por alguna razón se siente cómodo. En todos estos días de ansiedad nunca pensó que realmente le agradece a quien le encontró su padre como prometido.

Midorima se apresura a seguirle, hace lo mismo. El lleva un hakama así que sus piernas no están al descubierto.

Akashi siente curiosidad así que se acerca a él de manera sigilosa, le sorprende, Midorima esta sonrojado, Seijuro totalmente divertido.

—Oh vamos… se supone que debes ser tu quien me intimide—Le divierte los gestos de Midorima, como sus ojos destacan por esa pestañas verdes incluso a través de los anteojos.

— ¡Óyeme! más respeto seré tu alfa—El tono de indignación guarda timidez, lo cual enternece al pelirrojo.

— ¿Eso crees?—susurra.

De nuevo le hostiga con su sola presencia, clava sus ojos afilados, su mirada felina, su fuerza y olor dulce de león omega y Shintaro queda totalmente paralizado; un calor sube por su cuerpo sin poder detenerse. El omega que le representaron no era ni por asomo quien pensó que sería. Era bello, el ser más bello que haya visto en su vida.

Nunca, en lo que llevaba como alfa adolescente, le había importado los omega ni siquiera oliendo sus aromas dulces. Así que cuando sus padres le solucionaron el problema de tener que buscar pareja estuvo de acuerdo pero un poco nervioso por quien lo sería. Daba igual pero ver a ese omega que tenía enfrente... no sabía si agradecérselo a sus padres o reprochárselo ¿en que se convertiría en manos de Akashi?

— Umm eres alfa ¿serás un oponente digno en el shogi?

Midorima despierta de su ensoñación, frunce el ceño, herido en su orgullo pero no de alfa sino de jugador de shogi.

—Evidentemente, mocoso maleducado.

Akashi sabe que esta vez sí alcanzó a enojarle por lo cual se siente más entusiasmado.

—Ahhh... eso tengo que verlo.

Por supuesto Akashi le hizo morder el polvo. Y Midorima solo pudo quedarse aún más fascinado por su omega. Desde ese momento ambos se habían reconocido como pareja con el respeto que se debían. Poco a poco sus lazos se construyeron entre la amistad, la rivalidad y la tensión sexual a la que sus naturalezas le sometían. Pero sobre todo, algo que Akashi destaca de Midorima era su obediencia y su sinceridad en todo lo que llevan siendo pareja... excepto por dos acontecimientos por los cuales odia al vocalista de _olcoldex_.

…

Presente:

—Sei-chan

Akashi alza la vista ante el llamado de su amigo omega Reo.

Reo y Seijuro llevan siendo amigos desde la infancia, ya que ambos eran omegas de clase alta, se encontraron muchas veces en clase de música y etiqueta. Por lo que la entrada a la mansión Akashi para Reo era casi con total libertad. Además este sabe respetar los largos y prolongados silencios del pelirrojo. Así pues, ahora mismo Sei está leyendo un libro recomendado por otro de sus buenos amigos, Mayuzumi, acompañándolo de una bebida caliente, un té de duraznos. Mientras Reo lee un par de revistas, una de entrenamiento y otra deportiva, al parecer ya había terminado con la deportiva por lo que se había pasado al de entretenimiento y cultura. Que si bien era una revista que contaba eventos sociales y culturales así como movimientos artísticos no dejaba de lado el lado del chisme social.

Y evidentemente Reo había encontrado un chisme particularmente interesante pues sino no se hubiera atrevido a interrumpir la lectura de su amigo. Después de todo, la terraza del loft de lujo era un lugar bastante agradable para leer a la luz natural sin salir quemado por el sol. Este contaba con ventilación apropiada pero con un techo que solo cubría un parte de cristal empañado por lo que dejaba que la luz del solo ingresase. Era un día bastante agradable para ambos omegas.

—Ya dímelo, Reo ¿volvieron a hablar de mí y Shintaro? ¿De la serie? ¿De mi padre?

—Por cierto me sorprende que tu padre no te esté impidiendo hacer la serie...—desvía un poco la conversación.

—Mi padre ya no tiene poder sobre mí. La junta de accionistas me prefirió por sobre mi padre. Mi abuelo, el padre de mi madre, que es el segundo mayoritario en las empresas me dio su voto de confianza a mí y a Shintaro. Pero solo estas cambiando el tema. Habla de una vez, por favor- dijo con voz firma alta pero sin gritar, tranquilo y cortés como siempre.

—Sei-chan…no vayas a molestarte conmigo…

Akashi bajo su libro y resoplo. Ya tiene experiencia cuando Reo esboza ese tipo de rostro.

— ¿No me digas que tú y Kotaro fueron visto nuevamente haciéndolo en algún lugar público? —pregunta entre entretenido y malicoso.

—No… ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Ya te dije que termine con ese crio inquieto!

El pelirrojo sonrió calmado. No gustaba que sus amigos se metieran en problemas ni en escándalos. Reo le agradaba al igual que Kotaro, la pareja alfa no admitida por este,

— ¿Entonces qué es?

Akashi dejó su libro luego de ponerle un separador. Ya había perdido el hilo así que prefería continuar durante la noche.

—Bien… lo decía porque no quiero que desquites tu frustración conmigo, Sei-chan.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo tomando de su taza sorbiendo con gracia. Con seguridad no espera lo que Reo va a contarle, lo que en esa página central de la revista de Reo esta escrito.

Reo se puso de pie, se acercó a un sorprendido Sei, se arrodilló a su lado y le tendió la revista abierta exactamente por la mitad. Es decir que la noticia era la más importante. Aparecer en la página central de una revista de sociales no era por nada.

Su amigo traga preocupado. No solo por sí mismo sino por este. Sabía que Akashi amaba a ese peliverde, que se sentía seguro y feliz a su lado, pero también sabía que odiaba ser usado o que le traicionen.

—Parece que vas a tener que hacerle una vista a tu novio, Sei-chan—argumenta con tacto.

Akashi tomo la revista y presionó las hojas con fuerza. Se está controlando. O al menos lo intenta. Es alguien de la nobleza y nova permitirse derrumbarse o perder el control de sí mismo por más que duela.

Ahí está, en la página central, una imagen no muy nítida pero certera, era evidente quienes protagonizaban tremenda escena sacada de algún dorama: su prometido acorralando a un omega bastante popular.

¡Aquel omega!... Esta seguro que si hubiera sido cualquier otro no le afectaría tanto.

Le odiaba, y le sigue odiando demasiado a aquel omega. Era la prueba de una humillación que se negaba a reconocer. Pero ahí estaba, una prueba más de que aquella humillación había existido. Y de que sus sentimientos por Midorima no están para nada en control, que han crecido sin parar y que su entrega hacia aquel alfa fue sincera y deseada.

¿Pero en qué demonios pensó Midorima? ¿Acaso va a tirar todo lo que tenían? ¿No puede imponer su lógica a sus instintos?

Todas esas preguntas se formaron en la cabeza de Akashi.

— ¿Sei-chan?

El pelirrojo cierra la revista con fuerza, se pone de pie y esboza un rostro indiferente. Pero Reo sabe, por su mirada que nada está bien. Sus ojos han cambiado levemente, puede jurar que una tiene un matiz anaranjado a diferencia del otro que sigue siendo totalmente rojo. Luego de verlo nuevamente se da cuenta que solo es su imaginación pues ambos ojos siguen siendo de un perfecto rojo escarlata.

— ¿Puedes controlarlo, Reo? ¿Puedes mover tus influencias para que no se siga comentando?—comenta con aquella voz de líder tan particular en un omega.

—Puedo hacerlo. Y lo hare por ti, pero sabes que en el internet no hay poder social que pueda detenerlo.

—Lo sé... pero... ¿No crees que la serie necesita un poco de publicidad?

Reo casi olvida que Sei-chan ante todo es un gran visionario y omega de negocios. Para un Akashi nunca hay situaciones desventajosas, podría ser que realmente se hayan equivocados pero ante el mundo será como si todo fuera planeado.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, Sei-chan?

En respuesta solo obtiene una sonrisa que podría tacharse de sádica. Sus labios están curveados hacia arriba pero en sus ojos pareciera que un fuego malicioso arde.

….

Firmar autógrafos siempre le ha parecido algo sumamente encantador. Si bien, parte de la razón era porque le gustaba sentirse amado de alguna manera, también era por los rostros iluminados de sus fans. Adoraba a sus fans como parte de su familia. Claro, no era inocente, sabía que esas personas no entendían ni un ápice sobre lo que realmente sentía, pero esas personas le reconocían, le idolatraban por su belleza, su talento, etc. Así que sus buenos deseos, sus sentimientos por él eran bien recibido.

Su familia era algo diferente a las demás familias de Japón. Primero, porque en la mayoría de familias ansiaba con todas las fuerzas disponibles que sus primogénitos fueran alfa. Bien, había muchas leyes a favor de los omegas, así como la educación enseñaba a los niños y adultos que un omega debía ser apreciado también en la familia, pero aun así el deseo de los padres porque la mayoría de sus hijos fuera un alfa no podía evitarse, era ya tradición. Sin embargo en la familia Kise, un omega era una bendición de los dioses.

La familia Kise era una familia que desde hace tres generaciones se dedica al espectáculo. Estan al día con los nuevos giros de la moda, con las nuevas tendencias musicales, de actuación, de coquetería. Así que el líder de la familia por lo regular era un omega al que se le buscaba una pareja que fuera capaz de proteger a su omega pero sin interferir con los negocios y que se adaptara al buen gusto y a ese sexto sentido que todo omega nacido en la familia Kise tenía por la ropa y el arte.

Así que el tercer omega nacido en la familia Kise, nombrado Ryota fue otra alegría más para la madre omega de este, quien era ya la líder. Ryota ya contaba con dos hermanas mayores cuando vino a este mundo, por lo que su camino estaba labrado. Desde bebe era tan hermoso como su madre y sus hermanas mayores y desde que vio la luz de la vida fue vestido con el más exquisito gusto, con las ropas para bebe que marcaban la pauta.

Creció siendo consentido, admirado y adorado por toda su familia. Sus hermanas mayores estaban completamente orgullosas del trabajo que hicieron sobre su hermanito. La familia Kise tenía ascendencia americana y japonesa por lo que su cabello rubio natural era marca inconfundible al igual que sus hermosos ojos como los rayos de sol, su piel blanca proveniente de lo japonés, al igual que sus ojos rasgados: era una combinación que se amoldaba perfectamente en su contextura y su rostro.

Ryota creció sintiéndose perfecto, confiado, capaz de conseguir lo que quisiera. Era alguien que tocaba la arrogancia pero que sabía interpretar bien un papel de humildad y falsa modestia. Podía pasar de ser tierno a seductor a la edad de doce años. Los Kise eran capaces de ser personas muy dulces pero también muy hirientes cuando se trataba de destruir a alguien, eran adoradores de la belleza y lo mejor hasta el nivel supremo, Ryota no fue la exepción. Podría ser amigable con todos pues su carrera se lo exigía, sabía cómo parecer necesitado ante cualquier alfa, sabía cómo sonsacarle cualquier cosa, cualquier alfa caía rendido a sus pies en cuestión de minutos. Sus hermanas habían creado a un verdadero prodigio en su familia.

Desde pequeño practicaba todo tipo de actividades físicas para mantener su perfecta contextura. Era un chico alto, herencia americana, pero no demasiado, había alfas que eran más alto que él, tenía una contextura atlética, unas curvas marcadas, un cabello que parecía haber sido bendecido.

Su familia tenía combinación de los zorros de ahí su astucia y su talento, por lo que eran una raza pura de alfa y omega. Habían heredado su desconfianza de este animal. Podrían parecer sumamente adorables pero podrían morderte la mano sin que lo esperes. Sin embargo, no todo era engaños en ellos, cuando amaban realmente a alguien lo hacían con mucha fuerza, quizás demasiada…

Eran orgullosos, pero les encantaba mimarse entre ellos. Por lo que a Kise nunca le falto el cariño de su madre, padre o sus hermanas mayores.

Cuando ellas le plantearon iniciarse como modelo regular de la revista "_Zunon boy_" el pequeño pre adolescente de doce años lo tomo con mucha emoción. ¡Al fin sus hermanas le otorgaban una misión para poner en práctica su talento! Y vaya que lo tenía.

No era la primera vez que posaba para fotos, estaba tan acostumbrado ya sea a las cámaras caseras o a las profesionales y estas parecían adorarlo igual que todo el mundo a su alrededor. El staff que lo acompañaba siempre era tan amable que Kise pronto se aburrió de ellos y alguna que otra vez no podía evitar soltar alguno que otro comentario mordaz hacia ellos sobre el maquillaje entre otros. Quería amigos, era un niño después de todo, pero los modelos que posaban junto a con él le envidiaban, y las pocas conversaciones que tenían era acerca de cómo le quedaba el atuendo al otro o si el maquillaje les secaba la piel.

Cuando llegó a los trece años su familia decidió que estudiaría en la escuela de elite Teiko. Escogió el equipo de fútbol como actividad extra curricular pero le pareció tan aburrido… además que lo dominó demasiado rápido a pesar de que lo subestimaron por ser un omega modelo. Poseía un equilibrio innato.

Pensó con inocencia que la vida en la secundaria sería llena de aventuras, no sabía bien de qué manera pero creía que así sería. Después de todo, sus hermanas conocieron a sus alfas actuales en la secundaria. Una de sus hermanas ya se iba a casar por lo que sería nombrada jefa de la familia de zorros Kise.

En su mente ya había renunciado a una secundaria emocionante pero todas esas ideas quedaron en nada cuando sus pasos lo llevaron al gimnasio donde ele quipo de básquet entrenaba. Lo primero que captó su atención era que todos parecían muy involucrados en su mejora. Tanto omega como alfas y betas parecían emocionados y no es que sonrieran solo que en su postura corporal se podía detallar como amaban el juego.

Kise sintió un cosquille como una ligera chispa que le dictaba que quizá era el destino. Se marchó, consultó con sus compañeros, con los pocos que le hablaban un poco normal, sobre el club y estos le afirmaron que era el club con más prestigio de la escuela.

Decidió ir al día siguiente pero gracias que tuvo que tomarse unas fotos para la nueva campaña de moda de la revista no llegó a tiempo. Pero quizá eso no fue tan malo pues en otra jugada del destino, lo vio… un magnifico alfa que con solo una mano llevaba la pelota hasta la canasta con una fuerza no brutal pero si abrumadora, con una energía que Kise no pudo evitar sentir que su cuerpo temblaba. Nunca había sentido a su omega removerse ante la presencia de un alfa.

Normalmente era él quien hacia temblar a los alfas ya sea de deseo, de anhelo, entre otros.

Aquel joven moreno era diferente a los alfas que conoció. Diferente a su propio padre, un rubio que siempre se encargaba de proteger a los omegas de su familia pero que tenía un carácter de no hacer competencia su esposa ni a sus hijas, lo mismo sucedía con los novios de sus hermanas todos eran adecuados para que el negocio familia siguiese funcionando en mano de los omegas. Pero Aomine poseía una presencia abrumadora que no sentía en ninguno de los alfa de su familia. Era extraño pero quería rendirse, quería mostrarle su cuello a aquel alfa. Quería ofrecerse ante él.

Así que antes de hacer una locura se retiró. Al día siguiente volvió ya un poco más calmado y con una dosis doble de supresores a cuesta. Pudo detallar su juego con el cuerpo menos caliente, así que pudo analizarlo mejor: Concluyó que sin duda quería jugar como él. Además de su fuerza y destreza, su sonrisa delataba cuanto amaba su juego. Así qué se dispuso a ingresar, preparándose para parecer igual de seguro que como usualmente era. Pero fue ahí que noto la presencia de alguien más. No lo hubiera hecho sino fuera porque aquel alfa se acercó a un omega peli celeste de piel blanca y cuerpo menudo para acariciarle los cabellos con ternura. Se sintió enfermo al verlo. Así que simplemente se marchó sin saber cómo interpretar esas sensaciones nuevas tanto para él como para su omega.

Sus hermanas le preguntaron porque estaba de ese modo, pero se limitó a ocultarlo y prometer que se repondría pronto. Habían pasado dos semanas en las que simplemente observaba desde la ventanilla del gimnasio como esos dos practicaban junto a una chica que les animaba. La chica no le hacía rabiar, sentía la clara sensación de hermandad, pero con el peli celeste era diferente. Aomine era diferente con el tal Tetsu.

Sin embargo, ese día estaba decidido a ingresar, sin importarle nada. Iba a mostrarse tal cual le habían enseñado sus hermanas. Usar sus mejores armas de seducción para con aquel alfa. Estaba tan decidido que no notaba que eso hacía evidente que le gustaba.

A pesar de mostrarse tan seguro de poder controlar su aroma como había aprendido, el alfa frente suyo no era seducido. Para nada, solo parecía emocionado por su interés en el básquet. En vez de decepcionarse se sintió motivado por la actitud de Aomine. Aunque no lo notara, su omega interior temblaba de ansiedad, esas ganas de mostrarse sumiso frente al alfa le sacudieron. Quizás debió prestar más atención a las clases de psicología omega, pues no notaba que su omega interior estaba reconociendo al alfa de Aomine como un ente superior.

Se sintió perder cuando este conectó su mirada azul metálico con sus ojos, creyó que le faltaría el aliento, fue peor cuando Aomine le robo el balón y encesto limpiamente. Le sonrió, Kise adoró su sonrisa.

Hicieron la promesa de que vendría entrenar y estaba seguro de hacerlo. Sin embargo al volver a darse cuenta que el otro omega estaba cerca se sintió con ganas de saltarle encima. Luego notó lo pequeño que era que su olor era muy bajo, por lo que se sintió seguro, así que le sonrió de una de sus mejores actuaciones. Ante Aomine no podía fingir pero ante cualquiera claro que podría.

Cuando volvió a su hogar, le pidió a su hermana hablar. Debía de dejarle claro el rumbo que su vida tomaría, estaba seguro no le agradaría a su hermana. Bueno al menos a su hermana que le consentía. Sabía que su sentir ante Aomine se le estaba escapando de las manos.

— ¿Qué vas a dejar el modelaje? ¿Estas demente?

Era la reacción que esperaba. Pero cuando se explicara sabía que su hermana le consentiría. Al menos lo esperaba.

—No pienso dejar el modelaje, one-san, es solo que necesito tiempo para entrenar. Voy a ingresar al basquetbol como actividad extra curricular.- le pidió con su mejor rostro de cachorro.

Ella levanto una de sus elegantes cejas, su cabello se movía grácil según sus movimientos.

— ¿Porque ese cambio? Sabes que te permitieron no tener que llevar una actividad extracurricular ¿por qué de repente? ¿Básquet?

Kise se removió nervioso. Era su hermana mayor favorita, ella era difícil de engañar, pero si quería que su hermana mayor que ya era la líder de la familia aceptara debía de convencer primero a Megumi.

—One-chan por favor… además los del equipo de básquet son diferentes… los alfa del equipo de futbol eran unos idiotas. En cambio los del club de básquet son…

Megumi pareció captar de inmediato a que específicamente su hermano se refería. Evidentemente pues fue ella quien cuido muchas veces de él y a quien le contaba sus frustraciones felicidades, etc.

—Kise... ¿te gusta un alfa del equipo de básquet verdad?

Kise se sobresaltó un poco, rio nerviosamente mientras se sacudía sus rubios cabellos.

—Bueno… yo diría que lo admiro… nada más.

— ¿A si? Entonces dime como son los otros alfa y omega del equipo.

Kise se vio sin que decir. Es decir había escuchado varias cosas del equipo pero nada especifico. Se había concentrado en aquel alfa. Tenía que admitirlo su admiración quizás no era solo eso. Aomine le parecía digno der ser admirado. Y el admirar a un alfa no estaba dentro de su mundo. Su padre, los novios de sus hermanas las adoraban a ellas no al revés. Aunque sabía que en el diario, las familias se manejaban de otra manera.

—El subcapitan del equipo es un omega- apunto—Y hay otro omega que no tiene aroma…ósea sí pero muy bajo y no es nada encantador…

Megumi resopló, eran zorros pero por sobre todo eran hermanos. Ella personalmente había entrenado a Kise, le conocía perfectamente, más allá de su sonrisa estudiada, más alla de su arrogancia, Ryota era su "bebe"

—Ryota, estas celoso de otro omega. Te gusta ese alfa, pero no puedes ingresar a un club solo por ello. Los alfa deben de seguirnos no tú a ellos. Sabes que tendrás que casarte en algún momento pero no puede ser con un alfa que quiera gobernar sobre ti. Debe estar encandilado por completo de ti. Así es en nuestra familia. ¿Ese alfa al que "admiras"…—remarco las camillas sobre "admiras" con sus dedos pues estaba segura que su hermanito se encegueció ante el deslumbrante presencia de aquel alfa. — ¿cambiaría su nombre por tuyo? ¿Le importaría poco brillar y solo adorarte?

—Pero él podría enamorarse de mí. Y… además el básquet parece un verdadero reto.

Megumi sonrió. No quería que su hermano se hiriera pero a veces se debe dejar hacerlo. Un alfa al cual admira, eso era lo normal pero no para la familia Kise. Además por lo que le contaba ella estaba segura que el alfa del que hablaba ya había escogido al otro omega. No tenía necesidad de estar presente, los gestos de su hermano delataban todo lo que sentía. Megumi se arrepentiría tiempo después de dejarle aprender la lección, pero en aquel momento sintió que era mejor que Kise pasara por ello. Ella mismo se sintió enceguecida por otro alfa pero finalmente escogió al alfa que le adoraba por el bien de la familia.

—Bien yo le plantearé como que necesitas un descanso y entrenar tu cuerpo a Maya pero por favor no pierdas cuál es tu meta. Además si hay un omega tan cercano probablemente se vuelva su omega. Sin embargo, creo que debes de aprender por ti mismo. Solo por favor no nos traigas cachorros antes de tiempo. —le guiño un ojo en broma.

— ¡Onee-san!- grito sintiéndose por primera vez abochornado por abordar esos temas. Lo cierto es que nunca se avergonzaba de hablar de ello, pero imaginarse en los brazos de Aomine todo resultaba diferente.

Por fin el día llegó. Había hecho los trámites correspondientes en la oficina del director. Gracias a que su familia daba prestigio a la escuela, fue bastante fácil que le permitieran hacer el examen físico aun cuando ya no era temporada. Por otro lado, el capitán Nijimura no se lo tomo tan bien. Allí vio a Aomine quien le dedicó una sonrisa de confianza lo cual le dio el suficiente valor para lucirse en todas las pruebas físicas. Estaba realmente en forma, pero el capitán junto al entrenador acordaron que era mejor que fuese aprendiendo junto a la tercera categoría.

Normalmente, que le menospreciaran de aquella manera le hubiese ofendido, pero incluso en la tercera categoría todos se veían tan entusiasmados por ser mejores que fue motivador y se lo tomo como un reto.

—Buena suerte, Kise.

Esas palabras del peliazul fueron sinceras, se veía en sus ojos por lo que Kise empezó a entrenar con los chicos de su grupo sin dudar.

El tal Kuroko Tetsuya estaba ahi, en el mismo grupo. Le sorprendía realmente la facilidad que tenía para pasar desapercibido, pero por sobretodo que fuera tan malo en el basquetbol y aun así se mantuviera con esa mirada firme de seguir jugando. Al principio pensó que era porque gustaba de Aomine pero luego noto que había una convicción más allá de eso. Aquello le hizo darle una cuota menos de desprecio. Era un zorro, estaba celoso de las atenciones y sonrisas de Aomine. Él era experimentado en el tema de coquetear, por lo que se daba cuenta que a Tetsuya le gustaba Aomine aunque este no se diera cuenta.

Sin embargo no era capaz de darse cuenta de si Aomine también le gustaba Tetsu o no. Después de todo Aomine era la persona en la que él tenía puesto sus ojos.

La diferencia entre Kise y Kuroko se hizo más amplia, mientras el rubio asombraba a todos por su rápido aprendizaje, el peli celeste era todo lo contrario, cada vez le notaban menos.

Su presencia perturbaba a Tetsuya, lo sabía, lo notaba, ambos eran omegas y a ambos les gustaba el mismo alfa. A través de su omega podía sentir el resonar del omega de Kuroko. Ambos omegas estaban encandilados con el alfa pantera de Aomine, ambos querían sentirse protegido entre sus brazos. Pero Aomine no notaba esas pequeñas miradas o esa aura tensa entre ambos. Solo les sonreía con esa enorme sonrisa de dientes blancos, con ese gesto de que se puede confiar en él, hablaba con su hermana y luego practicaba junto a ellos. Porque sí, Aomine mismo invitó a Kise a jugar con ellos. Por supuesto Kise no pudo evitar aceptar.

Kise se sentía emocionado pues Aomine pasaba más tiempo con él que con Momoi Y Tetsu, ambos solo les quedaban observando mientras practicaban. Sin embargo, mientras Momoi sonreía animando a Kise y luego a su casi hermano, Kuroko exponía un rostro indiferente. Kise sentía claramente al omega de Kuroko dar un paso hacia atrás. Quizás esta silenciosa batalla entre omegas terminaría su favor. Después de todo el alfa parecía muy emocionado en jugar contra Kise.

Aomine tenía su mirada fija sobre Kise, sus ojos solo tenían atención el uno por el otro. Kise sonrió, no podía controlar bien su aura ni su aroma. Aomine le hacía perder cualquier control. Querer entregarse por completo este deporte al que cada vez le agarraba más gusto.

El alfa parecía totalmente encantado con tener un omega que se le pusiera oponer, parecí que desataba algo totalmente diferente a lo que sintió.

Kise no lo sabía pero había desatado en Aomine algo que iba más allá de la competitividad. El alfa no era cualquier, era un pantera y por tanto le gustaba tener el control total sobre lo demás aunque no lo pareciera. Así que tener un omega que se mostrara tan fuerte era bastante seductor. Con Kuroko y Momoi sentía ganas de protegerlos pues sentía que necesitaba hacerlo pero con Kise a pesar de que poco a apoco formaba parte del grupo de "omegas que debe de proteger" era todo un reto y sobretodo en el deporte que más amaba.

Las panteras son animales que no se abocan un solo ser ni que son fieles pero son leales a sus convicciones, por lo que un alfa pantera se permitirá muy pocas personas en un su círculo como propio. Kise empezó a formar parte de él antes de que se diera cuenta.

Otro entrenamiento que se reducía a ser un juego cerrado de uno a uno entre Aomine y Kise. Por supuesto venciendo siempre Aomine. Momoi y Tetsu solo observaban de manera silenciosa. Momoi ya había presentado su celo, de un tiempo para aquí podía sentir claramente como era una tensión de omega. Nunca pensó presenciar una pelea silenciosa entre dos omega por su primo. Se preguntaba qué es lo que el veían su Gangurou. Es decir adoraba su primo pero Tetsu era un omega tan tierno y de apariencia frágil; mientras Kise era demasiado sexy para el tosco de Aomine.

Sintió un poco de lastima por su mejor amigo. Quiso animarlo así que con una sonrisa se atravesó en el campo visual de Tetsuya para que no siguiera viendo como la sonrisa de Aomine se ensanchaba más cuando Kise aparecía cerca bloquearle un tiro.

—Tetsu-kun, acompáñame a hacer unas compras ¿podrías?

Tetsu volvió su mirada hacia ella. Momoi sabía que él se había vuelto una persona muy observadora. Así que probablemente nada podría distraerlo, pero era mejor que quedarse viéndolos jugar tan concentrados el uno en el otro.

—Por supuesto, Momoi-chan

Ella sonrió de la mejor manera posible. Ambos se retiraron sin avisarles a los chicos que seguían en su encuentro. La muchacha espero a que Tetsu se bañara y se cambiara. Ambos salieron con sus respectivas mochilas rumbo al barrio de comercio.

Primero se dirigieron a la tienda de deportes. Momoi quería comprar unos frascos de proteínas para dárselo a su "hermano"

—Tetsu-kun, te veo demasiado cansado y con ojeras ¿duermes bien?

—Si... Es solo que…

Ella le tomo de la mano y ambos se sentaron una tienda donde vendían jugos. Ambos pidieron malteadas y ella espero a que él continuara.

—Es solo que me han sugerido dejar el club.

Ella abrió sus ojos conmocionada. Sabía perfectamente lo mucho que su amigo amaba este deporte, pero la naturaleza parecía no haberle dotado de algo que le hiciera ser útil en un equipo. Además de ello, la preocupación era doble pues notaba que Tetsu sentía algo por su amigo.

—Tetsu... te sientes triste solo por el básquet o... ¿Es por Daiki?

El peli celeste entrecerró sus ojos, luego los apretó muy fuerte.

—No lo sé…

—Mohh…Tetsu sé que si Shige estaría aquí te diría que no lo abandones, menos cuando piensas que sientes algo por ese Gangurou. Aunque la verdad no entiendo como alguien tan lindo como tú le puede gustar... Tetsu si tuvieras que aguantar la pestilencia de su habitación creme que no te resultaría atractivo.

Tetsuya rio por el comentario de su amiga. Sin duda notaba que Aomine no era una persona pulcra ni ordenada, pero por alguna razón ello le hacía remover aún más las entrañas en un sentido un poco vergonzoso. Quizás era su franca sonrisa, sus ojos, lo fuerte que se estaba volviendo, su boca suelta y sincera.

—No lo dejes aun Tetsu. Y me refiero al básquet y a Daiki.

—Pero...

—Nada... se que Kise es alguien muy atractivo pero…. Sé que tú también tienes oportunidad. ¡Conozco a ese bruto!

—Momoi-chan…

Tetsu se armó de valor entonces para entrenar aun más duro. Si su mejor amigo estuviera ahí, le pediría que le enseñase más, pero no lo estaba y Aomine ya no le prestaba atención como para pedirle que le siga ayudando. Decidió entonces entrenar por su cuenta con Momoi siendo su apoyo. Tenía una promesa con Shige así que aunque Aomine no le volviera a notar él iría por su promesa.

Cuando salieron del local se toparon con la sorpresa de que Aomine y Kise estaban afuera. Kise tenía una mirada indescifrable, pero Aomine parecía agitado sudoroso y bastante enojado.

—¡Como se les ocurre irse sin avisarme?!

Momoi y Kuroko rieron al entender que Aomien ni siquiera se había dado un baño con tal de ir a buscarlos. Podría ser que fuera el alfa en el interior de Aomine, pero sin duda su preocupación les conmovió a ambos. Aomine consideraba a Momoi y Kuroko parte de sus omega a cargo, su alfa interno les reconocía como la manada que debía de proteger pero también como los omega que debían de obedecerle por lo que este pequeño acto de rebeldía no fue bien tomado.

—No es gracioso, pequeños idiotas

Se acercó a Momoi y Tetsu y a cada uno les aplasto su cabeza con enojo, obviamente sin hacerles daño.

Kise sintió fuera de lugar, quiso irse de ahí inmediatamente. Él si había notado cuando ambos omega se fueron del gimnasio pero no quiso decírselo al otro. Después de todo, al fin Aomine tenía ojos solo para él. Pero luego de unos minutos Aomine paro para que ambos pudieran tomar agua y fue que noto que no encontraba el aroma de su hermana ni de Tetsu. Si alguien lo hubiera visto se hubiera sorprendido, pero los instintos animales de Aomine se activaron en seguida, saliendo en busca de ambos omega.

El omega rubio estaba a punto de marcharse, sintió la pesada mano de Aomine sobre su cabeza, era una caricia que pedía sometimiento peor a la vez otorgaba cariño, dulzura. Muchas sensaciones revolotearon dentro de Kise.

—Tú tampoco te atrevas a hacerlo.

En ese momento los tres omega se vieron y rieron ante el gesto del alfa. Aomine con su rostro aun con toques de niño pero que poco a poco se afilaba le demandaba en ese instante obediencia pero a la vez les otorgaba que eran suyos de diferentes maneras.

Ver las miradas de los tres omegas que ocupaban un especial espacio dentro de sí fue suficiente para Aomine y para su alfa. Aomine no notaba que aquel acto significaba que comenzaba madurar como alfa. Era parte del instinto primario de los alfas, el de formar su propio circulo, su propia manada. Se suponía que eso ya no se daba pero los lazos que se iban formando por instinto aun eran muy fuertes y duraderos. Que un alfa tuviera omegas bajo su protección significaba que el alfa en el interior crecía y se hacía más fuerte y poderoso, pues tenía el reconocimiento de tres omega.

Para los omega significa sentirse más a gusto, pues instintivamente sentían que tenían adonde apuntar sus cariños y quien les protegería. Lo difícil era que sin darse cuenta Aomine estaba marcando su territorio en dos omegas de forma no fraternal a diferencia de con Momoi.

….

Kuroko se sintió por el momento más seguro, la presencia de Kise ya no le inquietaba ni le causaba preocupación. Según había estudiado ese gesto de Aomine significaba que también era importante para él. Con ello estaba especialmente feliz y animado a no rendirse aun cuando el entrenador le dijera que ya no podía avanzar más.

El día de hoy Momoi se enfermó por lo cual él practicaba en la cancha solitaria. Aomine estaba preocupado por su casi hermana por lo cual no había asistido a la escuela y mando sendos mensajes para Kise y Kuroko. Sin embargo el pequeño peliceleste no podía darse el lujo de no entrenar, así que después de practicar una hora al menos se daría un baño e iría ver a su amiga, Aomine le había aconsejado ello, pues a pesar de su preocupación lo cierto era que ella no estaba grave. Pero su instinto le mandaba quedarse a su lado.

Kuroko se puso en la línea de tres puntos, obviamente no iba a lanzar, sabía que ni por asomo podría hacer un tiro de tres, pero se puso a correr hasta que llego a unos dos metros de la canasta y salto para encestar la pelota con una "bandeja" Era un movimiento fácil de hacer e incluso él con su poco talento podría hacerlo.

Sin embargo después de ello se sintió un poco mareado. Sus piernas estaban débiles y un poco entumecidas. No se lo había confesado ni a Aomine ni a Momoi pero había estado entrenado más de lo debido. Parecía que el sobresfuerzo le comenzó a cobrar factura. Su vista se hizo nublosa y cayó al suelo en un golpe sordo.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en un lugar de paredes blancas. Su vista logró enfocar mejor y se dio con las luces del lugar. Giro y notó que su brazo estaba conectado a una bolsa de suero.

—Vaya, parece que al fin despertaste.

Sus ojos enfocaron a un chico de facciones delicadas de cabello rojo.

—Tu eres… ¿el subcapitan del equipo de la escuela?- preguntó sorprendido.

—Tranquilízate, por favor.

Kuroko quedó fascinado con su forma de ser tan gentil, y elegante al mismo tiempo.

—Me llamo Akashi Seijuro…tu eres ¿kuroko Tetsuya?

Kuroko asintió con entusiasmo. Akashi era un omega al cual admiraba mucho en silencio. El pelirrojo sonrió complacido.

—Realmente me diste un buen susto.- suspiro— imagínate ingresar al gimnasio y encontrarte ahí con el conocimiento perdido.

—Lo lamento, Akashi-san

Sonrió aún más por la timidez y el respeto que Tetsuya le profesaba.

—No te preocupes, pero fue un juego del destino que yo te encontrara

La sonrisa de Akashi era enigmática pero no por ello dejó de ser hermosa.

—Akashi-kun ¿tú me trajiste aquí?

—Pues la verdad yo te encontré y le pedí a mi prometido que te revisara y con la ayuda de un compañero te sacamos de gimnasio y mi chofer nos trajo.

— ¿Prometido?-preguntó sorprendido

Era una palabra no muy común en chicos de su edad.

—Sí, Midorima Shitnaro, otro de los titulares del equipo es mi prometido

Kuroko sonrió pues parecía que Akashi realmente estaba orgullos del alfa que tenía por prometido.

—él verifico que solo era un desmayo.

—¿Por qué estaban en el gimnasio..?

—Ahh ... esa es una historia que te contare después. No deberíamos hablar más. Estás delicado.

Era evidente que algo nada cómoda llevo a Akashi a refugiarse en un gimnasio oscuro a aquellas horas cuando ya habían finalizado todos los entrenamientos de los clubes. Kuroko no preguntó más. El omega pelirrojo le dio una sonrisa amable y se levantó anunciando que volvería más tarde.

Pronto los padres de Tetsu ingresaron, le abrazaron y le regañaron al mismo tiempo. Después de todo para ellos lo importante era que este bien pero el sobreesfuerzo no estaba para nada admitido por sus padres.

Recibió indicaciones del médico también de que si quería entrenar más debía de alimentarse mejor, pero que aun así debía de conocer los límites de su propio cuerpo, puesto que hoy solo había sido un ligero desbalance, pero podría ser algo peor. Kuroko acepto las recomendaciones del doctor. Aun se quedaría por un día en la clínica Shiori para que su cuerpo recuperara fuerzas.

Pronto alguien a quien quería ver con mucho anhelo ingresó a su habitación: Aomine. Este le observaba con los ojos dilatados.

—Ustedes dos quieren matarme. Primero Satsuki y ahora tú. Tetsu, ¿Qué demonios te sucedió? ¿Sobresfuerzo? ¿Haya algo más no?

Kuroko le confesó lo mismo que a Momoi . Aomine entendió su frustración pero no consintió su sobreesfuerzo con el entrenamiento.

—Tetsu… mira es difícil para mi entenderte, pero sé que si alguien me dijera que debo de dejar de jugar básquet simplemente lo mandaría a la mierda.

—Aomine-kun

—Lo siento, sé que eres un omega y todo eso pero si tuviera el entrenador creme que le lanzaría un pelotazo en el centro de su cara.

Kuroko rio, Aomine se contentó con haberle sacado una sonrisa sincera a Tetsuya.

— ¿Piensas dejarlo?

—No lo sé…

—No hace falta que lo hagas... primero quiero verte en acción por mí mismo.

Era Akashi quien había escuchado parte de la conversación. En solo unas líneas había entendido muchas cosas más de las que delataría. Pero que el resultaron particularmente interesantes y no solo para el futuro del equipo. Nadie noto pero Akashi decidió el futuro y lo sentenció en ese mismo instante en que los vio a ambos discutir, esa manera de Aomine de preocuparse por Tetsuya y esa manera de elle más pequeño de observar a Aomine era muy relevante.

—Sabes me causo curiosidad encontrarte ahí tirado en el gimnasio con apariencia de haber estado entrenando y me pregunté cómo es que alguien que entrena hasta el desmayo no lo haya distinguido antes. Después de todo las tres categorías practicamos al mismo tiempo.

Aomine observaba amenazante a Akashi. Alababa el juego del omega pero sabía que algunas veces podría ser un poco cruel a pesar de ese lindo rostro y ese gesto amable.

— ¿qué quiere decir, Akashi-kun?

—Que creo que sin duda escondes algo detrás de todo. Cuando este recuperado quiero verte jugar. Creo que percibo por donde van tus verdaderos talentos, pero quiero confirmarlo si me lo permites.

El corazón de Kuroko dio un vuelco de alegría: Al fin parecía tener una oportunidad. Así que asintió con entusiasmo. Aomine se sintió feliz por la alegría del peli azul pero a la vez tuvo la sensación que debía de ser precavido con Akashi.

—Vamos, Daiki. No seas desconfiado.

Akashi sin duda era un omega digno de ser temido.

Una semana había pasado y Kise en ese tiempo logro subir a segundan categoría, aunque era evidente que no duraría demasiado ahí. Su destreza para el juego era algo nunca antes visto. Todos los otros miembros del equipo tenían una larga trayectoria en el juego, pero Kise no.

Akashi conocía bien el prestigio que iba labrando el omega rubio, por lo que maquinó exactamente como acomodar lo que sería el equipo ideal según su percepción. El basqiuetn era algo sumamente importante para él, y el equipo que se iba formando parecía ser un regalo de su madre quiera donde sea que este. Akashi ese entusiasmó más de lo que otros pudieron notar, inclusive su prometido. Sin embargo encontrar alguien como Kuroko fue algo enigmático, que despertó su curiosidad. Al parecer tenía un talento peculiar para saber dónde estaba el lugar de cada persona. Aquella tarde Kuroko demostró sus habilidades ante él; aunque para otros hubiese resultado decepcionante, el omega pelirrojo no sabía cómo contener una sonrisilla de emoción que le llenó.

—Sin duda eres alguien que tiene una trayectoria larga en el juego, pero creo que tu utilidad va dirigida hacia otro ámbito.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—Preguntó el peli celeste con aquel rostro dubitativo que al león le resultó tierno.

Akashi sonrió, le explico que su falta de aroma o lo bajo que era podría ser incluso controlado para aumentar o disminuir, él le enseñaría como pero debía de aprender que poder hacer con ello. Recordando que era un omega y que no podría superar en habilidad de juego a ninguno de los alfas titulares.

Antes de que Kuroko pudiera encontrar una respuesta sus preguntas sobre como servir al equipo, Kise era ascendido a primera categoría. Tuvo que observar como Aomine felicitaba a Kise con un abrazo. Algo bastante inusual en él. A pesar de la inocencia de Kuroko en ámbitos románticos y sexuales sintió que el abrazo que le dio a Kise no era igual al que Aomine alguna vez le dio a Momoi frente a él. Pues era a ella ala que alguna que otra vez le regalaba un gesto de ese tipo. Y como este convocaba salir después de clase para celebrar ello.

Aun con esas sensaciones ambiguas y su mente intentando concentrarse en las enseñanzas de Akashi, acompañó a Aomine Kise y Momoi a comer por el ascenso del rubio. Terminaron en un restaurante de filetes de carne. Kuroko no era de mucho comer al igual que Kise así que prácticamente era Aomine quien disfrutaba de ello.

Para Kuroko ser un omega adolescente era toda una novedad, sus padres eran tímidos en contarle acerca de sui fisiología, deseaban mantener su "pureza" por más tiempo, y a pesar de que la escuela daba enseñanza sexual al respecto, el omega peli celeste era aún un niño con respecto a ello. Por lo que no supo a que atribuir que él y Kise a pesar de no ser tan "carnívoros" les gustara observar como Aomine devoraba los filetes sin cuidado y con mucho ánimo.

—Esto es demasiado delicioso- admitió Aomine

Momoi inflo sus mejillas

—Vinimos aquí por Ki-chan y eres tú el que se está embutiendo de filetes

—No pasa nada- sonrió Kise divertido por las expresiones del alfa. Dentro de sí su zorrito interno se removía gustoso por observar una faceta más del otro. Le daba ternura pues le recordaba un niño y sentía el instinto de querer consentirlo. De nuevo olvidó cuales eran las enseñanzas de sus hermanas.

—Eso es cierto, Aomine-kun, no es nada amable al traernos hasta aquí solo por tu conveniencia—comentó Tetsuya por pura broma.

—Tetsu… esa es una falta de respeto a tu alfa ¿sabes?

Todos quedaron callados por el comentario de Aomine. Lo había hecho a modo de continuarle la broma pero había sonado totalmente extraño. Por supuesto era evidente que los cuatro parecían pertenecer a una manada pero lo cierto era que el alfa de Tetsu aún era su padre. A pesar de ahora vivir en "civilización". Los instintos de los omegas siempre respondían a un alfa, Tetsu Momoi y Kise siendo aún "cachorros" adolescentes debían de responder su padre o madre alfa. Sin embargo, esto cambiaría cuando encontraran un alfa digno de seguir o digno de amar. Lo mismo sucedía con Aomine, sintió la necesidad de marcar pertenencia en Tetsu a pesar de ser una broma. Recién al ver los rostros de sus amigos notó le tonillo diferente al de broma con el que salió el comentario. Había sonado bastante comprometedor…

Sin poder evitarlo Kise se puso de pie y salió del lugar. Dentro de sí todo era un caos, pero sobre todas las emociones primaba el dolor. Aomine no lo pensó demasiado y le siguió sin entender porque. Los instintos dentro de sí tomaban el control cada cuánto.

Ninguno atendía por qué salió ese comentario. Kuroko sintió su corazón revolotear ante aquel comentario que no debería tomarlo con importancia sobre todo porque Aomine salió a perseguir a Kise. Aun así no pudo evitar que muchas emociones salieran a flote por algo tan trivial. Momoi le abrazo, sentía que debía de hacerlo. Ella también estaba confundida con las acciones de su amigo. Era hora quizás de recurrir a sus padres.

—Oi, Kise. Lo que dije ahí fue broma… ¿lo entiendes no?

Kise se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el alfa le había seguido hasta ahí. Sin darse cuenta había terminado en una cancha vacía pública. Parece que el basquetbol se convirtió en algo más que otro deporte que practicar.

—No necesitas explicármelo, Aominecchi.

—Necesito hacerlo- hablo el peliazul, sin entenderse a sí mismo Una parte de él siguió sin pensar a Kise, esa misma parte de él detallaba con cuidado las formas de su amigo, dándose cuenta de sus ligeras curvas, de la forma en como la ropa le favorecía; darse cuenta de ello le resultó extraño pues el calor que le invadió no era habitual. Pero otra parte estaba preocupado por Kuroko, quiere regresar a su lado.

Kise apretó sus manos en su saco de colegio. No quería verse fuera de control, menos ante él, pero su omega interior no se sentía para nada tranquilo ¿Por qué Aomine tenía que decirle aquellas palabras?

—Kise, Tetsu y Satsuki son parte de mi…—soltó sin medirse, tal cual lo sentía— y ahora entiendo que tú también…

El mismo alfa se sorprendió de haberlo dicho. Desde hace un tiempo entendió ello, pero decirlo era algo que le perturbaba.

—Aominecchi.

Kise caminó hacia el moreno suavemente. Su aroma miel inundó las fosas nasales de Aomine, era tan dulce el aroma de Kise pero de alguna manera no se sentía como la miel dulce y abrumadora sino de un matiz diferente guardaba cierta esencia que encendía un calor que no comprendía. Ambos eran tan jóvenes…Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. Sus inexpertos alfa y omega simplemente se tentaban sin cuidado. En aquel tiempo, Aomine simplemente dejaba salir sus palabras como su corazón sentía, y sus acciones eran respuestas de sus instintos primarios, pero sin malicia alguna. No era totalmente consiente del poder que comenzó a tener sobre Kise. Aún no.

Kise dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho duro del otro. Su omega se relajó, se sintió como si hubiera encontrado un lugar especial para reposar. Aomine estaba asustado de sí mismo, pero no pudo evitar que sus manos fueran hacia la cabeza de Kise y tomarse unos segundos para acariciar sus cabellos rubios a la vez que disfrutó de su suavidad. Tocarlo de una manera diferente a la fraternal era totalmente nuevo. Y aunque este impulso primitivo lo sintió con Tetsu, a él no se había atrevido a tocarle de esa manera. Por eso sus ojos se agrandaron cuando sus propias manos buscaron levantar a Kise y sostenerle de la cintura. Kise tenía una mirada brillante, afilada, le estaba seduciendo. El omega dentro del rubio apartó a la conciencia humana y tomó el control. Pues ya era evidente que el zorro dentro de Kise escogió en ese instante a quien quería como alfa.

Kise comenzó dejar salir sus orejas de zorro su cola pomposa apreció, se sujetó de la clavículas de Aomine e inclino su cuello, mostrándoselo al alfa frente a él. Le invitaba a servirse como quisiera, le estaba otorgando una de las pertenecías más valiosas en un omega. Algo con lo cual no debería de jugar ni arriesgarse. Pero a pesar de toda la educación en seducción de sus hermanas, el zorro dentro de Kise estaba emocionado, enceguecido por la fuerte presencia del otro.

El alfa por instinto no podía dejar pasar una invitación así, olfateo suavemente el lugar y sintió un enorme deseo de lamer ese lugar.

Sus garras aparecieron y se enterraron en la cintura de Kise sin piedad, este gimió levemente ante aquel acto. Ambos sentían como sus animales salían. Kise quería sobarse sobre Aomine, provocarlo aún más, que este el abrazara… le tocara directamente…

— ¡Ustedes, mocosos, dejan de hacer estas cosas en la vía publica!

Aomine se alejó rápidamente del embrutecimiento en el que el aroma de Kise le había sometido. Sus tíos le habían enseñado que si un omega virgen le provocaba probablemente caería en su juego de seducción, pero nunca pensó que ese sería Kise. Sabía que cuando creciera su alfa podría controlar ello, pero por ahora eran un par de jóvenes tentando a lo desconocido, apunto de derrumbarse ante el lado animal que ambos poseían.

Ante de que el policía los detuviera, Aomine tomo la mano de Kise con fuerza y lo jaloneo para empezar a correr. La incomodidad en la que se vieron envueltos por la escena anterior así como la vergüenza fue reemplazada por la adrenalina de escapar del policía que les gritaba a varios metros de ellos.

…..

Presente:

—Hola hermano.

Kagami pensó que quien tocaba la puerta era alguno de su staff que le acompaña en este viaje a Japón. No esperó que fuera su mejor amigo de la infancia Tatsuya Himuro. Se veía tan diferente que su piel se erizó levemente. Himuro siempre había sido hermoso, lo admite, pero simplemente ahora es inalcanzable.

Le deja ingresar a su departamento, permite que se derrumbe en uno de su sofá.

—Pareces cansado.

—Lo estoy. Ayer tuvimos una presentación en un programa... Cante _Can do_... he cantado esa canción no tienes idea de cuantas veces- rio un poco amargo.

—No seas así, Tatsuya, a mí me gusta la canción.

—Cuando la compuse pensé en ti sabes… Esa manera tan decidida de que le pidiéramos a Alex que nos enseñara a jugar.

Kagami le tendió una bebida baja en calorías, él mismo no podía permitirse comer cualquier cosa, pues era un deportista.

—Y sirvió. Pero luego tú dejaste todo por la música.

Himuro quita su mano de sus ojos y se sienta de acuerdo a su natural elegancia. Ante Kagami muchas veces quiebra su postura elegante por una más relajada pues hay suma confianza.

—Pues sí. La música me conquisto más de lo que tú lo hiciste- rio juguetonamente.

Ahora que era ya un adulto Kagami notaba que Himuro tenía una forma seductora de ser que era innata. Ahora lo toma con gracia pero aún recuerda que de pequeño le causó sonrojos por doquier. Por favor que era un cachorro alfa observando a quien sería su primer omega.

De pronto siente el peso de Tatsuya sobre él. Sus cuerpos están cerca, ambos sonríen pues conocen su usual juego.

— ¿Aun no lo olvidas?- le pregunta de manera divertida pero provocativa.

—Tatsuya….

Normalmente se sonrojaría pero Kagami está acostumbrado a estas acciones del pelinegro cada vez que se ven. Aunque recordar su pasado juntos sí que hace latir su corazón un poco más apresurado. Después de todo, Himuro es un omega bastante sensual. Y aunque sean "hermanos" no va a negarlo.

—Aun lo tengo- Himuro saco de debajo de su camiseta crema el anillo que cuelga de su cuello por medio de una cadena de plata que no descuadra con su etilo sexy de vestir.

—Yo también – responde Kagami, quien saca de debajo de su polera una cadena más gruesa de la que cuelga un anillo similar a la de Himuro.

Ambas miradas de quedan prendidas la una de la otra mientras viejos recuerdos llenan sus mentes…

* * *

Notas finales: Se esperaban lo de Himuro. Yo personalmente siento que Kagami sintió alguna vez atracción por Himuro, por si no lo saben enn el charabook Kagami dice que le gustan las "personas" aatractivas y elegantes... Himuro vino a mi cabeza de inmediato. Bueno, ya nos vamos adentrando más en el universo instintivos del omegaverse. En esta historia pues Himuro y Kagami tendrán su propia forma de conocerse, en el siguiente capitulo averiguaran como. Cuando les dije que todo podía pasar en verdad todo puede pasar... hagan sus apuestas lalalalala

Por otro lado, la familia Kise ve las cosas de una manera muy distinta ala tradicional peor no por eso fue facil para Ryota, quien poca poco se alejó más de los preceptos de su familia en los que pél creía por empezar a enamorarse de Aomine.. ¿pero Aomine? Todos sabemos que finalmente sí tuvo una relación con Tetsuya pero que sucedio con Kise? ¿como creen que se dio? Bueno sabremos mucho más en el siguiente capitulo

Jullieto : hola, gracias por comentar.. te respondo por aqui por que no se te puede responder el mensaje.. en fin cuéntame que te aprecio este capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

Notas de autora: Hola! bien no es que se me haya ido la musa o algo, la verdad sin darme cuenta paso tanto tiempo, pero en buenas noticias es que lo tengo bien avanzado por lo que ya no demorare, sera como antes pero por haberme demorado subiré la actualización este fin de semana. Los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen sino son del sensei ..

En este capitulo daremos una vuelta por el pasado y veremos como se fue dando la relación entre Kise Aomine y Kuroko. por otro lado veremos como avanza la grabación de esta segunda temporada para todos, sobre todo para Takao.. lo adoro , sinceramente me fascina ponerlo como lo que es el vocalista de Olcoldex, amo su música y su voz prodigiosa. Además de como creen que Kagami y Himuro se conocieron?Como es eso que fue su primer omega?' me da tanto felling su relación, espero les guste!

Por otro lado no me maten ni a los personajes por lo que me inspiran y hacerlos hacer!

* * *

Después del incidente en el parque Kise y Aomine comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos. No había palabras dichas, solo una sensación de que ambos comprendían. De vez en cuando se dirigían una mirada y ambos recordaban lo cercano que estuvieron aquella tarde. Mucho paso por sus cabezas, sus cuerpos se estremecían al pensar que hubiera sucedido si el policía no les hubiera parado ¿Hubiera sido bueno? ¿Hubiera sido correcto? "correcto" hablando de lo social pues para su alfa y omega internos era claro que lo era.

Por su lado Kise mantenía cerrada su boca ante las preguntas de su hermana Megumi. La adoraba y tenía deseos de pedirle consejos, pero tenía miedo de que ella no se pusiera de su lado. Y pensar en Maya, su hermana mayor, era peor. Por el lado de Aomine, este sentía unas "animales" ganas de estar cerca de Kise, comenzó a asustarse de aquellas sensaciones. Le habían explicado que era parte natural sentir atracción por varios omegas sobre todo porque muchos de ellos estaban en celo. Pero no dejaba de ser confuso.

En aquel tiempo, después de clases y del entrenamiento en vez de quedarse junto a Aomine, Kise y Momoi, Kuroko comenzó a quedarse en otro gimnasio al lado de Akashi para practicar. Este le enseñó como manejar su aroma y su aura, como controlarlo. Lo puso en práctica cuando regresaba a casa junto a Aomine y los demás. Aomine había perdido la práctica de sentirlo cercano. Kuroko sonrió para sí pues estaba funcionado aunque a la vez ello le diera mayor avance a Kise para con Aomine.

No quería decir que Aomine le haya olvidado por completo. Ello parecía del todo imposible de suceder y por el momento Kuroko se sentía bien con ello. Aun así, algo dentro rasgaba por querer llamar su atención. Por intentar hacer que Aomine desvié su atención cuando se centra en Kise.

Kuroko decidió que antes de preocuparse por esas sensaciones nuevas en su cuerpo, esa temperatura que se eleva y baja dependiendo de qué tan cerca de Aomine este, iba a lograr su técnica, estaba convencido de que lo lograría. Este era un oportunidad única para él, para poder estar junto a Aomine y poder jugar el deporte que ambos amaban.

Según Akashi tenía un talento especial, quizás heredado de sus ancestros para esconder su aroma, pero le faltaba poder hacerlo a voluntad, poder domesticar su omega interno para no llamar la atención de ningún otro omega o alfa sobre todo del equipo contrario. Akashi le puso por ello mismo la misión de hacer que Aomine dejase de notar el suave aroma que desprendía. Parecía que lo había logrado con excelencia. Aun así era doloroso. Siguió trabajando en ello. Sería suficiente en un juego.

Normalmente tanto alfas como omegas tiene un aroma y una presencia fuertes, de maneras muy diferentes pero están ahí, listas para ser sentidas y olfateadas por todos a su alrededor. En un equipo, los lazos entre los alfas y omegas y betas logran que los aromas y presencias del otro equipo no dañen a los suyos. Los alfas traen la fuerza, protección al equipo mientras los omegas con sus dulces aromas logran distraer al otro pero también logran mantener el control, los betas mantiene estabilidad y la cabeza fría. Pues en un mismo equipo puede desatarse sensaciones animales. Los alfa de un equipo sentirán por completo que los omegas de su equipo les pertenecen, por lo menos durante el juego es así. Todos ellos eran como uno, como una antigua manada.

Kuroko no aplicaba a una categoría ofensiva ni podría embrutecer a alguien con su aroma pues esta es de por sí muy suave solo se manifiesta cuando sus emociones se disparan y eso es al lado de Aomine, por lo que lograr controlarlo para disminuirlo incluso de Aomine era el logro que llevaría y cambiaría la historia del equipo. …

Aquel día aparentaba ser un día como cualquier otro: entrenamiento sin fin, sonrisas de confianza, las miradas entre Kise y Aomine, las expresiones de sorpresa y admiración del rubio para con el moreno; los gritos de Nijimura, capitán hasta el momento, las observaciones acertadas de Akashi para el entrenador y para su sempai. Sin embargo, poco antes de dar finalizado el entrenamiento del grupo de la primera división, es decir donde pertenecían los que algún día serían llamado "kiseki no sedai", se comenzó a nombrar quienes participarían en el siguiente juego. La decisión de poner a Kise sobre el beta Haizaki no agrado al beta. Kise era un joven criado de manera mimada, por lo que no iba a aguantar que un beta le mira por sobre el hombre como si con aquella mirada asesina él se pusiera a llorar. Kise era alguien que no se intimida fácilmente, es más sintió adrenalina de defenderse si era necesario.

Pero Haizaki no se iba a contener con solo observarle de manera envidiosa...

—Shougo, mañana es un encuentro de prueba. Necesitamos saber que tan bien funciona Kise en un juego. —Interrumpió el capitán aquel choque de miradas entre Kise y Haizaki— Además es alero va a jugar haciendo equipo con Aomine. Tú odias hacer equipo con alguien más.

La posición de alero era una posición ideal para un beta u omega pues era muy flexible, podría manejar el juego a la vez hacer pases y anotar desde mediana distancia. No necesitaba la fuerza descomunal de Murasakibara o la fiereza de Aomine. Pero normalmente se hacía equipo o dúo junto al ala pivot, Aomine era quien tenía esa posición. Haizaki a pesar de ser beta odiaba hacer equipo, sobre todo con Aomine. Despreciaba su condición de beta y de tener que sentir esa sensación de agachar la cabeza ante un alfa o de querer aceptar a un omega.

Así que Haizaki ignoró las palabras de su capitán y caminó directamente hacia Kise, tirando la pelota que sostenía a un lado, de manera sorpresiva levantó a Kise de las solapas de su camiseta de entrenamiento. Kise iba a responderle, arañarle si era necesario, pero antes de que incluso Njimura interviniera, Aomine empujó con fuerza a Haizaki y se puso delante de Kise, sorprendiendo a todos. Todo el grupo de primera división e incluso de la segunda se quedaron estáticos, giraron sus cabezas al sentir el claro aroma de un alfa protegiendo su territorio. Esto sería para el escándalo y el chismorreo de toda la escuela con seguridad: Aomine Daiki había defendido a Kise Ryota. Pero no solo ello sino que las garras y colmillos de Aomine así como su mirada de pantera se mostraban claramente.

—Escucha, pobre imbécil, más te vale que apartes tus manos de Kise o vas a lamentarlo, las golpizas del capitán te sabrán gloria en comparación.

Aomine uso la segunda voz, aquella voz con la que antiguamente un alfa llamaba a los otros alfas de su manada para la pelea, aquella voz de líder natural en los alfas con la que defienden y se hacen obedecer. Haizaki lógicamente no quiere agachar la cabeza pero el porte de Aomine listo para matarlo le impide a su naturaleza soltar algún insulto o algo parecido. Solo puede dedicarle una mirada furibunda al omega rubio y decir:

—No siempre vas a tener encima Aomine y ahí nos encontraremos Kise.

Se marchó, el peli azul estuvo a punto de seguirle y obligarle a retirar su amenaza pero Nijimura se interpuso y lo detuvo. Nijimura era un alfa mayor también de sangre pura por lo que podía controlarlo aun. Sabía que llegaría el momento en que no pudiera.

—Kise, llévatelo. Si por defenderte se puso así pues seguro puedes calmarlo.

Todos estaban alerta por si tenían que intervenir sobre todo Midorima y Murasakibara. Pero el omega rubio con algo de temor se acercó decidido. Se sentía halagado obviamente, pero la mirada de Aomine no volvía a ser normal. Intentó tocarle, pero el otro puso una mano delante de él impidiéndoselo. Kise se quedó quieto. Aomine dio una honda respiración pero el calor que sentía su cuerpo no se calmaba. No era un calor lujurioso sino uno que le hacía arder la piel.

—Akashi, ¿vas a entrenar con Tetsu de nuevo no?—pregunto agitado

Akashi asintió

—Te encargo a Tetsu y Satsuki, entonces

Sin decir algo más tomo de la muñeca a Kise y se marchó del entrenamiento.

Aomine estaba bastante seguro que Midorima jamás dejaría solo a Akashi y que este pelirrojo estaba comprometido en cuidar de Tetsu y Momoi por lo que Midorima como alfa cuidaría de ellos también. Eso era suficiente para poder retirarse. Como alfa que ha sido retado por un beta sentía que tener la seguridad que a sus personas cercanas no les pasaría nada.

Kise siguió a Aomine hasta los vestidores este solo tomo su casaca y se la paso. Kise hizo lo mismo, probablemente enfermaría por no cambiarse pero la mirada de Aomine no indicaba que fuera bueno replicarle o darle alguna sugerencia. No sabía cómo calmarlo. Como omega debería de tener la capacidad para hacerlo, sobre todo si este alfa se toma la atribución de protegerte. Se suponía que era algo natural, pero esto no se manifestaba, su omega interno estaba tan confundido como él mismo. Era un gesto de correspondencia importante entre sus animales internos, pero no sabía que debía de hacer. Sus hermanas nunca le enseñaron, ellas nunca estuvieron en una situación similar.

Antes de poder intentar algo, Aomine arrastró nuevamente a Kise fuera del gimnasio y luego fuera de la escuela. Ambos acabaron cerca un parque enorme dónde podías perderte. Este parque era visitado usualmente por los corredores matutinos que querían empezar sus días con buen ánimo y adrenalina. Sin embargo, a esa hora estaba más o menos vacío. Aomine pudo cerrar los ojos y calmarse. Poco a poco fue lográndolo hasta que finalmente luego de varias respiraciones forzadas pudo abrir los ojos y en ellos ya no se veía la mirada de depredador que tenía.

—Aominecchi.

—Lo siento, Kise. No te deje con los demás porque al parecer mi pantera interior no iba a calmarse sino estaba seguro que el imbécil de Shougo no se iba a atrever a hacerte algo.

Viendo que el alfa estaba más calmado, el rubio pudo relajarse un poco y sonreír levemente.

—Sabes que puedo defenderme bien de Haizaki. Es solo un beta. —comentó con algo de orgullo.

—Aun así… sé que ahora se habla todo eso de la igualdad pero mi alfa interno sigue considerando a los betas inferiores y tú eres…. Bueno…no iba dejar que me faltara al respeto.

Aomine seguía sin observarle, solo mirando hacia el cielo.

"Faltarle el respeto" Kise se sonrojo levemente. Pues eso indicaba claramente que el alfa de Aomine reconocía al omega de Kise como suyo y por tal una falta de respeto a él era una para el alfa de Aomine.

—Pero me faltó al respeto a mí no a ti

—Es lo mismo, tonto…aparentemente. —le dijo al fin devolviéndole la mirada al vez que le daba un toque en su cabeza.

Kise sonrió ampliamente con una pizca de coquetería. Por fin se sentía realmente importante en la vida de Aomine. Este estaba tan al pendiente de él tanto como compañeros como amigos y como rivales que era satisfactorio más de lo que su hermana le dijo que sería con un alfa. No era cuestión de dignidad o debilidad, era su simple naturaleza, ver que un Alfa le protege era algo que hacía dichoso al omega interno.

Sin poder evitarlo quiso "agradecer" a Aomine. Su omega interior se lo mandaba y Kise tenía muchas ganas de retribuirle el esfuerzo a Aomine.

Se acercó a este con sutileza como si su orgullo no estuviera por las nubes, sino con la suavidad propia de un omega. Kise conocía como era que debía cercarse a un alfa, así que con cuidado primero posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Aomine, sus vistas chocaron. Aomine no se apartó, dejó que el omega siguiera incitándole. Incluso puso una mirada más altiva. Un alfa no iba negarse a la muestra de agradecimiento de un omega si es uno que reconoce como propio

Muchas veces pensó en que era un fastidio tener un omega pero el cuerpo cálido de Kise le decía que quizás no sería tan mala idea. Su alfa interno necesitaba probar de los omegas, aún era joven pero sus deseos sexuales comenzaban a ir bastante rápido. Y Kise se veía tan esplendido, su aroma miel de manzanilla delataba que era virgen y que estaba más que dispuesto.

Kise seguía lamiendo suavemente la barbilla de Aomine; este de improviso le toma de la cintura y lo estrelló contra el césped, se posiciona sobre él. El omega pudo vislumbrar sus ojos rasgados de fiera, pero no de la misma manera en como observaba a Haizaki sino de otra.

Se acerca al lado izquierdo del cuello de Kise y aspiró su aroma concentrado. Le fascino. Sin embargo el recuerdo del aroma de alguien más le despertó de aquel trance en el que su alfa le había sometido. Su lado racional comenzó a dar batalla a todo ese calor y embrutecimiento en el que le sumió el gesto de Kise. La lujuria que poco a poco comenzó a reclamar terreno dentro de sí se disipó como nubes de vapor.

Kise le parece un omega hermoso, deseable, pero no se atreve a seguir. No sabe si es correcto hacerlo. Como persona humana no sabe si lo es y menos en medio de un parque. En cambio su alfa interior estaba más que dispuesto. Después de todo tiene a un omega tan dulce como Kise entre sus brazos. Por esa vez la razón venció, por lo que se sentó, atrajo a Kise y le envolvió con fuerza en sus brazos. Poco después dejó que Kise se levante, tenía un gesto triste. Por lo que Aomine le atrajpo con fuerza y tosquedad para juntar sus labios en un beso. Un beso que fue siendo controlado por su lado racional. Antes de que su lado animal salte por los sedosos que son los labios del otro se detuvo. Se quedaron así por muchos minutos, juntos pero sin llegar a tocarse. El aroma de Kise cada vez se hacía más fuerte... aquello solo indicaba algo, su primer celo estaba cada vez más cerca y era hora de tener cuidado.

….

…

Takao Kazunari se encuentra fumando un cigarrillo en el balcón de su departamento. Tiene un departamento lujoso ahora, propio, solo de Yorke y de él. Los otros integrantes de la banda viven un piso más abajo. Se sorprende mucho de mirar su vida hacia atrás y estar parado ahí, como si estuviera en la cima de Tokio. Puede ver cada calle y avenida. Su mirada gira hacia abajo y se da cuenta de que seguro si se cayera ni siquiera sentiría el dolor.

Dicen que mientras más alto se esté más dolorosa es la caída. Takao piensa que tiene razón en parte, pero en otra no. Pues si a la altura es demasiado seguramente se muere en el camino por lo que el golpe no sería doloroso, pero seguro sería una muerte asfixiante.

Este tipo de pensamientos se supone no son usuales en un omega. Un omega no tiene pensamientos tan profundos, se dice. Pero él nunca ha sido un omega común; mucho menos se enamoró de un alfa común. Siempre escogió lo más difícil, la carrera más difícil, la pareja más difícil. Y ahora que está casi a punto de llegar a la cima se da cuenta que también el futuro más difícil.

¿Quería probarse algo? Probablemente que aun siendo omega iba a obtener lo que quería. Aun cuando en su pueblo natal lo tacharan de "alguien que no conoce su lugar", siempre se demostró que haría lo que a él le pareciera.

¿Siempre fue así no?

—Kazu-chan, parece que estas más meditabundo que antes.

Kazunari sonríe suavemente. Yorke es el único en el mundo probamente que sabe que en realidad es una persona muy pensativa con tendencias depresivas y un poco autodestructivas, después de todo quien cargo con el desastre en el que se convirtió hace años fue Yorke y nadie más que él.

—El manager vino a darme esto.

Kazunari bota el humo de sus pulmones y apaga el cigarro, se acera a su amigo y toma la carpeta llena de cartas. Eran sus admiradores alfa, beta y omega . Realmente le conmueven, ellos le hacen recordar por qué peleo tanto por estar en este piso lujoso. A veces lo olvida y necesita recordar cual era la meta.

—Yorke-chan!

Yorke aguanta el abrazo intempestivo de su mejor amigo. Sabía que él era así: unos momentos esta ido en su mente, otras está totalmente activo parecía que sufría de hiperactividad. Sin embargo le adora demasiado.

Juntos empiezan a leer carta por carta sin descuidar. De la nada Takao se levanta y le alcanza una guitarra a Yorke y sonríe con entusiasmo. Seguramente iba salirle con algo inesperado. El ser inesperado era lo usual en Takao.

— ¡Al fin!

— ¿Cómo que al fin?—pregunta, quiere descifrar que oculta esa tierna sonrisa en su amigo, pero no logra demasiado.

—Bueno que Tatsuya-chan ya tiene la canción que presentara para la nueva serie. Nosotros vamos muy retardados con ello.

Yorke exhala. Todo el tema sobre la nueva serie tiene muy ido a su mejor amigo, lo cual le preocupa y no solo porque un beta siempre se preocupa por los omega su alrededor sino porque Takao es como su hermanito menor.

—Kazu-chan, quizás es demasiado que actúes y seas uno de los intérpretes. —comenta con sutileza.

—Nada de eso... Yorke-chan —niga con su cabeza muy expresivamente—nuestra promesa es de no parar hasta tocar las estrellas. Estamos cerca pero no las hemos tocado aun.

El beta exhala resignado pues sabe que cuando Takao tiene eso ataques de hiperactividad nada lo parara hasta culminar con lo que quiere hacer. Y eso es mejor a tenerlo viendo la ciudad con matices depresivos, seguramente pensando en aquel alfa al que tanto odia el beta.

— ¿Entonces la tienes?

— ¡Por supuesto!

En respuesta esa sonrisa segura empieza a rasgar las cuerdas de la guitarra suavemente. Takao cierra los ojos, y su voz sale muy suave. Yorke comprende que son parte de sus sentimientos en este momento, así que como supuso era una canción lenta. Prosiguen, logran acoplarse poco a poco. Si bien Yorke no toca en el grupo durante las presentaciones ni los PV es quien compone la música e incluso a veces la letra. Se rota esa labor entre Yorke y Takao. Algunas veces los demás miembros del equipo aportan pero eran usualmente ellos quienes se encargan de la música y las letras.

La preview estaba lista así que sin demorar mucho más llamaron al resto de la banda.

Para el amanecer todos sonríen pues la canción está terminada. Aunque Yorke no está seguro de si debían de presentarla pues tiene mucho de Takao mismo en ella.

Sin embargo el mismo Takao llama a los productores de la serie para acordar una cita y cantarla frente a todo el staff incluido los actores. La cita se concreta en el estudio de grabación donde Takao y los demás siempre graban sus discos.

Todos los actores principales están presentes, un poco incomodos, pero imponen su profesionalismo por encima de cualquier otro sentimiento. Akashi se sintió conforme con ello. Podría odiar al muchacho que tenía enfrente; de hecho le odia por completo desde sus cabellos negros hasta la punta de sus pies, pero debía de acepar que tenía una voz prodigiosa. Y solo lo confirma cuando lo escucha cantar.

Era una canción nostálgica de una letra con diversas interpretaciones justo como debía de ser dado el _plop_ de esta temporada.

**De repente me di cuenta que perdí algo**

…**y es muy tarde para regresar**

A todos les conmueve de diferentes maneras cada letra. Akashi puede vislumbrarlo en el rostro de cada uno. ¿Es que el niñato había usado de referencia sus vidas? No, por supuesto que no, solo su propia historia pero lo quiera o no aceptar el pelirrojo sabe que está relacionado a ellos.

**Debí ser capaz de avanzar constantemente**

El tono siguió siendo lento, suave, encantador. El león omega debía de admitirlo. Observa hacia un lado y Midorima muestra una serie de sentimientos encontrados. Takao solo mantiene sus ojos cerrados mientras canta. De repente su tono de voz sube, presionando en el corazón de todos.

**Es por eso que me apresuré…hacia un futuro incierto**

**Los días en los que podíamos reír ya son muy distantes**

El tono no hizo más que subir. Akashi sentía ganas de arañarle el rostro con fuerza, pero simplemente cerró los ojos. Recordar las imágenes que se habían publicado en aquella revista le causa dolor, uno muy punzante. Y esa letra solo le hace recordar su relación con Midorima. Aun no había platicado con este sobre las imágenes. No sabía bien si el cobarde era el alfa o él mismo.

**Entonces, corrí hacia el paisaje distante que se disolvía**

**Porque el mundo se está por abrir para nosotros**

**La respuesta a la que llegaste se perdió en el aire,**

**Aunque cierres los ojos, bajo la luz del sol que nos golpea, siempre estaré a tu lado**

El preview termina: esto es en concreto el camino por el que la canción seguiría. El alma de la canción por lo que Akashi palmea, de esta manera todos salen de sus profundos pensamientos. Y acompañan a los aplausos iniciados por el antiguo capitán.

—Shintaro- le llama

Midorima dirige sus ojos a los de su prometido quien solo lo desvía débilmente. El peliverde nota que su prometido se siente herido y se desespera por intentar no causarle más dolor.

El director se acerca a ellos y les dispersa de en medio de sus pensamientos

— ¿Qué te pareció, Akashi-kun?- le pregunta con respeto.

—Me apreció adecuada para el final de la serie. Después de todo ya tenemos escrito el final de esta historia.

Aquellas palabras fueron dichas con una manera tan absoluta que el director se sintió un poco perdido para luego reír.

—Claro…claro ya sabemos cómo termina . Tienes razón esta canción le encantará a los fans.

En cambio Midorima sintió que aquellas palabras connotaron algo más. Tiembla e intenta no descubrir que.

El director, con un ademan, desaparece de su campo visual para dirigirse hacia la banda y coordinar la grabación de la canción así como diversos temas adyacentes. Akashi tomo la mano de Midorima y se lo lleva de ahí.

Ambos se encontraban en un café lujoso, el cual tenía pequeños espacios apartados; fue ahí donde se sientan a hablar.

—Sobre las fotos…—empieza Midorima. Debe ser un alfa digno así que va afrontar lo que venga.

—Está todo arreglado, Shintaro. Reo va a mover sus influencias Y con las que están en la red nos ocuparemos de ello diciendo que es propaganda.

—Ese no es el problema…—responde en un murmullo perfectamente audible para el pelirrojo.

Akashi se pone de pie, se acerca con elegancia hacia Midorima, se sienta en su regazo y le pasa los brazos por el cuello. Baja su mano izquierda por el pecho de este. Cuando siente como el cuerpo de Midorima tiembla de ansiedad se separa lentamente.

— ¿Entonces qué?

—No lo entiendo…

— ¿Me vas decir que vas a volver a fallarme Shintaro? Perdono una falla, dos no. Así que despeja tu mente y ordena tus prioridades.

Akashi se separó antes de ser atrapado en los brazos de Midorima. Akashi era un omega orgulloso pero precavido; sabe que si Midoorima logra envolverle en sus brazos perdería el control de sí mismo aunque no lo aparentara. Así que con rapidez pero sin perder su estilo, toma su chaqueta y se marcha del café. El alfa quedó hundido entre sus pensamientos. Quizás deba aprovechar el momento en solitario para coordinar qué camino tomar para su futuro.

….

Pasado

Le leyenda de la luz y sombra evidentemente no se basó en Aomine y Kise. Así que la historia del pasado, sobre la relación de los tres recién inicia.

Momoi siguió apoyando a su amigo. Es decir, Kise le caía muy bien ya por aquellos meses pero Tetsu es su mejor amigo. Pero sobre todo es Akashi quien hace la jugada más importante. Una que cambia el curso de la historia para siempre. Kuroko finalmente se convirtió en más de lo que las expectativas de Akashi previeron. Quedó complacido con el curso que Kuroko siguió. Su sexto hombre fantasma le mostró sus habilidades. El pelirrojo sonrió complacido mientras todos los demás quedaron sorprendidos.

Las manos de Kise y Aomine habían estado tomadas sin notarlo, cuando Momoi les llama para que vean a Kuroko y su nuevo talento. Es entonces cuando Aomine suelta la mano de Kise y este recién nota que las tenían entrelazadas. Aomine está asombrado. Todo lo que tenga que ver con el básquet le emocionaba de forma incalculable. Antes que cualquiera se acerca a Tetsu , se acercó y le despeinó los cabellos juguetonamente mientras reía.

—Maldito enano debiste decirme que te alejabas para preparar esto. La verdad no entendía tus preguntas sobre cómo ser de utilidad. No sabía que ibas hacerme caso sobre los pases.

Kuroko se permitió reír pues había sumido un rostro aún más indiferente que antes, pero que en manos de Aomine era demasiado poder resistirse a responderle las sonrisas.

—Supongo que podría funcionar, Akashi- argumento Nijnmura—Bien, grupo de vagos, todos, vuelvan al entrenamiento. Tetsuya Kuroko, tengo que hablar contigo y Akashi junto al entrenador.

Kuroko se marchó junto a ellos, Aomine sintió ganas de seguirle. Su hermana se acercó a él y le dio un palmadita.

— ¿No es genial? Estoy segura que le dirán que podrá unirse al equipo titular—comentó ella muy contenta por su amigo.

—Tienes razón- dijo animado, demasiado, más de lo que él mismo hubiera previsto. Era Tetsu junto al básquet, eran dos cosas que juntas le encendían de una manera poco usual.

—Bueno pónganse todos en tres filas para seguir practicando- sentenció Midorima

Todos hicieron caso ante las palabras del alfa peliverde incluso Murasakiabra, un alfa bastante dificil que cada vez se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

—Murasakibara quita esa cara- bromeo Aomine.

Parecía que su animosidad por entrenar y jugar había crecido aún más. Murasakibara no llegaba entender del todo ese ánimo, pero de alguna manera todo le resultaba divertido. El pelimorado no amaba aquel deporte pero le resultaba interesante ver el esfuerzo de todos, acompañado de todos, especialmente de Akashi se sentía cómodo.

—Es cierto, Murasakibacchi, debes sonreír más. —aportó Kise para animarle y animarse a sí mismo.

—SI Mukk-kun entrena duro hoy prometo regalarle los _pockys_ de uva que viste en mi _locker_\- sonrió Momoi

— ¿En serio?

Esta vez sí que parecía animado. La muchacha sonrió y asintió con ánimo. Saber que su mejor amigo se uniría pronto a su grupo de amigos le animaba de sobremanera. Dentro de ella sabía que todo terminará bien, que todo se volvería cálido como una familia.

Sin que ninguno lo supiese en aquel momento en que Kuroko presentó su verdadera naturaleza para el juego fue que el camino se selló. El futuro fue escrito en ese instante y nada iba a cambiarlo ahora. Con todas sus sombras y luces, con sus días soleados y llenos de risas y con los venideros inviernos llenos de llantos por igual.

Ryota no pudo dejar de preguntarse porque esa sensación de desasosiego luego de que Aomine soltase su mano para felicitar a su amigo. El rubio quería convencerse de lo natural que era que Aomine se emocione, además de que acepta que Tetsuya es igual de importante que él mismo en la vida del alfa. Pero aun así no puede evitar que la presión en su pecho sea aún más fuerte.

Piensa en Aomine, en su beso, en aquel contacto que no se repitió por más que elevara las feromonas a su alrededor. Sin darse cuenta, ahí en medio de la tina de su enorme baño sus orejas y cola aparecieron. Se sintió con sed, la saliva costó pasar por su garganta. No es normal. Ya se ha sentido caliente pero esa manera fue totalmente diferente a cualquiera anterior. Su respiración se volvió más errática. Pero de alguna manera su instinto le dijo que no es enfermedad. De hecho Kise se ve más hermoso que nunca: desnudo, húmedo y sonrojado. De haber prestado atención a su alrededor hubiera notado que sus intenciones por llamar la atención de Aomine terminaron por llamar la atención de otros alfa. Su feromonas podían sentirse a la distancia, pero ninguno se atrevió a siquiera acercarse por miedo a las feromonas de Aomine, por el suave olor que deja impregnado en la piel de Kise con solo una palmadita en su espalda o un toque en sus cabellos.

Y en aquel momento, Kise llamó a Aomine, su omega interior lo hizo. El olor dulce de miel estalló como una bomba. El agua estaba helada pero Kise no sintió que ello cambie su temperatura. Bajó su mano derecha por su cuerpo y de sus labios salió un sonido vergonzoso que le hizo sonrojar aún más. Sus piernas temblaron, su miembro se puso erecto. Le dolió cuando se tocó. Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos. Y de su boca solo salió un nombre una y otra vez: "Aominecchi"

El lado racional se extinguió. Se levantó como pudo y en su mente solo se plantó la orden de buscarle. Así sin más desnudo como esta. Ni siquiera recordó que tiene el número de Aomine en su celular y que pudo usar aquel aparato para llamarlo. El animal dentro de Kise solo piensa en salir a la calle como esta y buscarle. Estaba seguro que Aomine le protegería para luego envolverle en sus brazos. El zorro dentro de Kise no entendía que hay miles de alfa sin emparejar que podrían lastimarlo de por vida, que Aomine estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia, en su habitación escuchando música mientras lee una revista de Mari-chan, su idol favorita.

Las relaciones ya no son como en antaño, pequeño zorrito, pero este no lo comprende. Ya no hay bosque en los cuales esconderse, solo muchas pistas y semáforos, muchos edificios repletos de personas.

Felizmente antes de que siquiera pueda llegar a la puerta de su habitación esta se abre y por ella ingresa Megumi y luego Aya.

Ambas son omega pero percibieron perfectamente el aroma de su hermano menor. Ellas parecían en parte felices pues la llegada del celo de un omega completa toda una etapa en su vida. Kise dejó de ser su bebe. Al menos biológicamente. Sin embargo algo en el cuerpo de Kise les llamó la atención, lo notaron, se mordieron el labio pero se callaron para regañar a su hermano después.

—Maya, contenlo o es capaz de saltar por la ventana y sabes que en este estado no se romperá ni un hueso al hacerlo.

Por supuesto que no. Un omega en celo es casi 80 por ciento animales en todo sentido. Las características propias de sus cualidades físicas están presentes cuando un omega entra en celo. Tiene más fuerza bruta, más resistencia y agilidad

Las hermanas de él lo etendían pues padecieron de ello también

—¡Aominecchi!- grita Kise entre sollozos.

Lo deseaba.

Deseaba tanto que esté ahí para rescatarlo de entre los brazos de sus hermanas que lo contenían con toda la fuerza que pueden. Lo tumbaron en su cama y se sentaron en encima para que el otro no se libere. Pero Kise patalea. La urgencia animal de sentirse completado era más grande que la preocupación por lastimarse o lastimar a sus hermanas. Para el pequeño zorro dentro de Kise ellas solo eran unas rivales que no permiten que se empareje y procree con Aomine.

—Ahhh..ahh Aomiecchi., ven a mi…

Maya observó con perspicacia a su otra hermana y esta desvió la mirada.

—Estoy segura que voy a tener que repartir palmadas y no va ser solo para Ryota- susurró mientras con una mano intentaba hacer una llamada.

Por la puerta ingresó la matriarca del clan Kise. Aunque ya no era la líder tenía una presencia fuerte de omega madre. Las feromonas de madre calmaron un poco al rubio menor pero este aun intentaba rasguñar a sus hermanas

— ¡suéltenme, malditas perras!

Ellas le jalaron el cabello ofendidas luego recuerdan que ellas insultaron de peor manera a su madre.

—Madre, no podemos contenerlo.

—Por supuesto que no. Ustedes no tenían un macho al cual seguir solo rostros desconocidos y las ganas de empalarse. Este muchacho ya ha escogido. ¿O me equivoco, Megumi?

Ella asiente con debilidad. Teme lo peor.

La mujer rubia y altiva, como toda una matriarca a la cual no se le notan ni un ápice los 110 años que lleva a encima, hace un gesto con la mano. Por ella aparecen tres alfas.

—Sujétenlo y llévenlo a la recamara del sótano.

—Madre...

Si bien su padre, y sus parejas eran alfas que no herirían a Kise. Tanto a Megumi como Maya no les agradaba la idea de que su hermanito fuera visto desnudo y en ese estado por otros alfa.

—Antes que digan nada. A mí o a ustedes iba a terminar dañándonos. Ryota esta desesperado por alguien y si se escapa saben que será terrible.

Ellas asintieron con respeto.

—Preparen esto. Ayudará a calmarlo. Solo esperemos que no se haga mucho daño.

Las muchachas leen con atención al receta que sus madre les entregó. Es una receta que pasó de tradición por todas las líderes omega del clan Kise. Es solo un calmante natural que ayudara a que sea menos doloroso el transito del primer celo.

Para Kise iba ser más doloroso pues ya tenía en mente a alguien. Ellas se limitaron a prepararlo en silencio.

Su hermanito se quedó instalado en la recamara del sótano. Una especial para omegas en celo solteros. Estaba amueblabo y alfombrado a totalidad. Tenía baño propio y por debajo de la puerta se podía pasar la comida. Dentro de la cual había agua en abundancia en bidones de fácil abrir. El omega dentro de Kise usara la inteligencia humana para abrir y los botellones y comer. Nunca mataría de hambre a su humano. Al menos eso esperan.

A Kise le dura 15 días completos el celo el cual pasa entre lágrimas, gritos desesperados porque calmen el calor de su cuerpo. Sub omega sabía a quién quiere así que no descansó en ningún momento en llamar a Aomine.

Y mientras la familia Kise debían de escuchar aquello lastimeros llamados, Ao0mine sigue con su vida junto a Kuroko y Momoi.

Fue difícil al principio para Kuroko congeniar con Murasakibara y Midorima, eran los que tenían peor carácter dentro del equipo. Le era difícil de tratar, no entendía como es que Akashi podía ser tan cercano a ellos; luego comprendió que había una manera única de que los alfas de estos le reconocieran como parte del equipo. Con Midorima fue cauteloso, conversando de temas que tenían en común como los libros. Fue duro pero sin que lo notara Midorima ya se sentía un poco responsable de lo que sucediera con Kuroko lo cual a sin duda señal de aprobación.

Con Murasakibara fue totalmente distinto. Más bien tuvo que usar sus instintos maternos con él. Sin embargo, había algo que sin duda le hizo cercano a Murasakibara: los postres y dulces. Juntos planeaban escapes temerarios para ir a la nueva dulcería que había abierto o iban a buscar el nuevo producto de golosina que había salido al mercado. Intercambiaban los dulces y los sabores. Por supuesto terminaban por ser descubiertos, pero eso los acercó más.

Aunque se llevase al fin bien con todos, bueno casi todos pues con Haizaki en estas tres semanas que llevaba de entrenamiento en la primera categoría, este solo sabía molestarle, robarle parte de su almuerzo por lo cual las peleas entre Haizaki y Aomine se agudizaron. Kuroko intentó ser amable, entenderlo y ello solo causaba aún más ganas de Aomine de aplastar la cabeza de Haizaki contra una pared muy dura. Los entrenamientos eran el doble de extenuantes de los que tenía en la tercera categoría. Kuroko no se rendía. Incluso hoy después de haber vomitado dos veces aún seguía con entusiasmo de seguir a pesar de que Akashi le aconsejó irse a descansar a la enfermería.

— ¡¿Cómo que el idiota de Kise no ha venido?! ¡¿Por qué carajo nadie me avisa cuando se enferma?!

Y sucedió lo que Akashi prevenía, así que con una señal le indico a Kuroko que se lo llevara del gimnasio.

Kuroko sonrió un poco y asintió débilmente pues su fuerzas no eran las mejores; sin embargo los colmillos de Aomine no causaron algún miedo en sí. Algo que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido en el omega pelirrojo.

—Aomine-kun, debe de venir conmigo ahora.

Aomine no termina de acostumbrarse a ese rostro tan serio de su amigo. Se le hace intrigante pero a la vez tierno. Se deja guiar por Kuroko fuera del gimnasio. Su preocupación por el omega rubio aumenta.

— ¿Kise… le paso algo malo?

El rostro indiferente de su compañero cambio y le regala una pequeña sonrisa que hace latir más deprisa el corazón del alfa.

—No... solo estas indispuesto

—Entonces iré a verlo

Kuroko baja su mirada un poco pues entiende por qué Aomine necesita estar seguro que Kise este sano.

—No puedes... en realidad no podemos. Sobre todo tú…

—...Hice algo para…- se le vienen a la memoria millones de razones por la que Kise pueda estar molestó—…molestarlo

Kuroko ríe ante el rostro preocupado y nervioso de Aomine

—No, Aomine-kun, Kise kun no está enojado porque leas porno—dice sin darle tregua y Aomine termina dando un respingo.

— ¿Me estas amenazando, pequeño?

El menor hace un puchero ligero y le da un codazo en la boca del estómago ¿Dónde demonios ese pequeño aprendió a dar golpes precisos?

—No me subestimes, Aomine-kun, —le dijo amenazante—Momoi-chan te descubrió tus revistas… E incluso dice que tienes muchas más... que mal y yo pensé que eras alguien honorable...—Hizo una mueca falsa de decepción.

— ¡Oi Tetsu aun soy honorable!

Kuroko dejó su pose pensativa y sonrió con gracia.

Tetsu le parece tan elegante algunas veces pero otras veces también es un desastre total.

—No te preocupes. Kise-kun está bien y aun no sabe de tu nueva afición por Mari-chan.

— ¿Cómo demonios se enteraron de Mari-chan?}

Aomien sabe lo sádicos que podían llegar a ser Kuroko y Momoi por lo cual revisa mentalmente dónde dejó sus revistas.

—No le haré nada a tu Mari-chan... aun—dice muy convencido

—yayaya … cambiemos de tema.. ¿Por qué Kise no viene a la escuela?

Casi está seguro de ver un pequeño tono rosado en las mejillas del omega.

—Está pasando por ... esa etapa

Aomine lada su cabeza.

—ya sabes por el que pasamos todos los omegas.

"Celo"

"Celo"

"Celo en Kise"

Esas palabras ingresaron su cerebro como si fuera un ataque de corriente eléctrica. Le sacude por completo. Pero se tranquiliza. De nuevo se golpeó mentalmente por haber visto una porno de un omega en celo. Insiste en no imaginarse la escena de la actriz porno en Kise.

—Ah... era eso...— suelta sin caber que decir.

—Si... solo eso

El silencio les invade. Sus miradas nuevamente no se cruzan. Es un tema que cada vez se hace incomodo de tratar entre omegas y alfa. No entiende porque pero haya algo que les impedía hablar de manera totalmente directa.

—Y…

—Dime, Tetsu

— ¿Quieres ir a verle?

—Hahhh?

Aomine se sonrojo rápidamente al entender a qué se refiere Tetsuya. Sacude su cabeza en negación demasiadas veces y de manera exagerada

—Hey hey no soy un pervertido … ok... ni mucho menos... por supuesto que no quiero ver el celo de Kise ... como ...

—Cálmate, Aomine-kun. Según el profesor es natural que...

—Solo cállate.

Kuroko aun mantiene su sonrisa en el rostro. Una pregunta se formó en la mente de Aomine. Una muy inconsciente por la que tiene curiosidad. Una que no entendía en aquel momento y que por tanto no pudo retenerla.

— ¿Tu ya pasaste por tu primer celo?

Preguntarle ello a su amigo le sorprendió. Y de pronto no pudo evitar imaginarse a Tetsuya gritando, gimiendo sin poder respirar adecuadamente. Se tapa la boca al darse cuenta que imagino a su amigo de formas nada sanas. ¿Qué demonios pasa con él? Se recriminó. "Quizás debo de seguir el cosnejo de mi tío"… quizá….Pensó en su mente.

Su cuerpo se puso caliente de repente.

—Amine-kun, sabía que eras un pervertido—aseguró con ese rostro inexpresivo.

—-No lo soy, pequeño imbécil... es solo que … bueno como Momoi, Kise y Akashi ya pasaron solo se me ocurrió… nada más!

Ambos se quedaron callados. Kuroko tiene un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas. Aomine estaba demasiado sonrojado, sus miradas se unieron y no pudieron despegar la una de la otra.

—Aomine-kun... todos dicen que tú y Kise están saliendo…eso es...

—No lo sé

Aomine se sacudió, se jaloneó unos pocos cabellos. Y luego pasó una mano en su frente mientras con la otra acarició la mejilla de su amigo. La siente tan suave y sedosa. Después posa las yemas de sus dedos por sus labios

—No sé qué demonios me pasa con ustedes dos— soltó con seguridad.

Kuroko en vez de reclamarle algo, su naturaleza comprensiva de omega sale y toma la mano de Aomine entre las suyas y la acaricia con dulzura.

—No importa.

Con ese "no importa" quiso decirle muchas cosas que Aomine entendió y por las cuales se sintió feliz. Además que un extraño orgullo se instaló en su pantera interior. Así que en respuesta inconsciente tomó delicadamente de la cintura a su amigo, lo acercó contra su cuerpo. Kuroko normalmente detesta los abrazos pero el posesivo pero a la vez dulce contacto que Aomine le proporcionó le sentó reconfortante por lo cual apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del otro. Escuchar el latido apresurado de Aomine hizo que Tetsu sonriese suavemente. Así, quietos y abrazados se quedaron por un largo momento. El cual solo fue roto por el llamado del capitán Nijimura, pero antes de volver al entrenamiento Aomine le dio un beso sin malicia en los cabellos con lo cual este aprovechó para aspirar su aroma a vainilla.

"Vainilla y miel, solo míos" fue un pensamiento que circuló rápidamente por la mente de Aomine.

…

—Parece que tu novio no pudo acompañarte... hehh es un alfa que no valora lo que tiene.

La voz en busca de causar fastidio era notoria.

—Mira quien habla, Aominecchi.

El "Aominecchi" no sonó igual que hace tanto. Pero, por supuesto ¿cómo podría sonar igual?

Aomine para en medio de aquel pasadizo. No sabe bien porque sigue Kise; pero ahí están cerca del garaje del edificio de la productora. Los autos están dentro de edificio pues sino sería fastidioso para alguno de ellos salir del edificio y dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares.

— ¿En verdad vas a casarte?

Kise también deja de caminar. Pero continúa dándole la espalda, pues no podía girar y verle. No cuando esa última pregunta sonó tan melancólica ¿Por qué Aomine le pregunta tales cosas con ese tono den voz? ¿Que no es evidente que aun el omega de Kise desea obedecerle?

—Si. —responde con autocontrol.

— ¿Con quién?—esta vez sí suena una clara demanda de respuesta.

—No te incumbe— intenta responder seguro.

—Lo hace y lo sabes

Kise ríe amargamente. Es tan doloroso que solo puede reír, no va a llorar frente a él. Así que con una sonrisa amarga le hará frente.

— ¿Vas a darle tu bendición? No juegues conmigo

Aomine entrecierra los ojos, se muerde el labio inferior. Se acerca a este y pone su mano derecha sobre su hombro. Kise tiembla ligeramente, Aomine siente algo removérsele en lo profundo. Sus miradas no son dulces ni cálidas pero hay un sentimiento fuerte, una gran mezcla de emociones que están a punto de desbordarse peor que no saben en que podría terminar. El aliento de Kise se vuelve errático, le cuesta tomar aire, el aroma de Aomine ingresa por sus fosas nasales y le hace sentir tan expuesto. Estar atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo de su ex alfa no es algo fácil de sobrellevar.

"Vamos, pantera estúpida, que estoy tomando supresores para no ser un Ganguro". Él, una pantera tan orgullosa no quería volver a lastimar a quienes fueron sus omega, por lo que a pesar de que desmejoraría su juego les respetaría a la fuerza por lo que tomaba dos supresores diarios para no perder el control pero tener a Kise temblando no le ayudaba precisamente.

¿En qué demonios pensó cuando se decidió por acorralarlo contra la pared? Kise no debería oler pero sin poder evitarlo, cierra sus ojos y olfatea. Está ahí, su aroma a miel dulce, tan dulce y tan suyo está ahí. Aunque también es evidente que huele a alguien más. Gruñe en respuesta. Kise sabe que debe de pararle o el alfa de Aomine se desatara y ambos estarán en problemas.

—Perdónenme, no quise interrumpir.

Aomine quiere estrellar su cabeza contra la pared. ¿De todas las personas del maldito grupo que conformaban tenía que ser Tetsu quien decidiera ir por el mismo camino? Por supuesto que sí. Le notaba su carita triste a pesar de querer aparentar sentir indiferencia. Apartó la mano del hombro de Kise. Esta escena es casi tan parecida a lo sucedido hace tantos años.

—Kurokocchi, no es lo que piensas- se disculpó Kise sin darse la vuelta.

Tanto Kise como Kuroko podían hablarse incluso se mandaban mensajes. Claro Kuroko siempre tenía su toque cruel en el trato con Kise mientras el rubio era por demás empalagoso, pero en este instante esa vieja cicatriz que ambos tienen se abre lentamente; ambos recordaban estar en la misma posición que ese instante, solo que desemboco en algo muchísimo peor. Ambos a cada lado del mismo alfa.

Kise apreciaba mucho a Kuroko. Esté se había ganado su respeto por que lucho como nadie para ser titular de Teiko, porque les dio ánimos y fue el único que conservo la sencillez después de todo el estrellato al que fue fueron disparados, antes de que los medio de comunicación hablasen de ellos hasta el cansancio. Cuando ninguno aun conocía diversas cosas en el plano sexual cuando la pequeña rencilla de celos entre Kise y Kuroko dio fin y se volvieron amigos junto a los demás.

Pero ahora Kise volvía a querer captar la atención de Aomine, quería girar su mirada e intentar llamarle, pero en vez de ello, abrumado por las culpas caminó rápidamente. En su fuero interno esperó que Aomine fuera detrás de él justo como aquel día en que se dieron sus primeras caricias hasta que un policía casi los detuvo. Pero solo escucho unos pasos de Aomine en la dirección opuesta. Así que apresura sus pasos; cuando llega al estacionamiento, abre la puerta de su auto y se adentra. Dentro de ahí apoya su rostro contra el del timón, sus lágrimas salen sin parar, gemidos incontrolables se atoran en su garganta, intenta tragarlas pero siente que se ahoga.

—Heyy, baka….

Su llanto cesa momentáneamente, su mano cubre sus labios mientras levanta su mirada, sus ojos se abren. Por un instante su mente le engaña y ve a un alfa moreno y peliazul, pero luego ve quien es realmente: Ahí frente suyo esta quien será su alfa. Sonríe levemente, abre la puerta de piloto y se pasa a la de copiloto rápidamente.

—Te dije idiota, que me dejaras acompañarte. No puedo creer que venga de sorpresa y te encuentre lloriqueando.

Kasamatsu Yukio, su prometido, no dijo más simplemente se acerca y le da un beso en los cabellos, para después alejarse con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas; el contraste hace sonreír al rubio. Sus lágrimas continúan corriendo pero la calidez de que Kasamatsu esté a su lado poco a poco va tranquilizando a su corazón adolorido.

El auto arranca y ambos prometidos se marchan del edificio de grabaciones. Kasamatsu quiere darle una sorpresa….

"Nunca más volverás a estar solo" es lo que piensa el alfa de Kise.

….

No supo en que momento iniciaron esta locura; pero ahora mismo lo único que quería era continuar con ello. Tetsu no le corresponde pero tampoco le rechaza por lo que para él era suficiente. Su lado racional predomina por sobre el animal por los supresores pero aun así parece que en algún punto su lado animal le había vencido pues sino ¿Cómo es que acorralaría a Tetsu contra la misma pared en la que acorraló a Kise para besarle? Quizás era porque el anterior encuentro con Kise le había desestabilizado, quizás era solo Tetsu y su singular forma de seducirle sin proponérselo. Ya no recuerda si han cruzado palabras, ni cómo logró atraparlo entre sus brazos, solo sabe que el cuerpo de Tetsu le llena de calidez.

Una enorme necesidad le arrebató cualquier control sobre sí. Sin embargo, los ojos fieros de Tetsu le hacen menguar la pasión que le quema. Aun así presiente que esa mirada fiera no sobrevivirá por mucho.

—Tetsu... –susurra.

—Aomine-kun

La voz del más pequeño sonó preocupada, confundida, ansiosa. El cuerpo de Tetsu comienza a temblar. Es la respuesta natural que Aomine sabe que siempre va a producir en quien fue suyo. Y quien aún lo es. Kuroko no huele a estar emparejado con alguien más, mientras Kise sí.

—Tetsu, no te desesperes…

Aomine parece realmente preocupado por este, pero tampoco puede evitar que la culpa le carcoma un poco por no seguir a Kise.

Es como aquel momento…

Sin embargo ahora se concentra en el pequeño omega que tiene entre sus brazos. Sabe que también siente culpa por no haberle apartado. Ambos mueren en ella. Ambos serán condenados por ella. Aomine siente culpa por hacerle esto al propio Tetsu también, sabe que la parte racional de Tetsu le odia, debe de hacerlo; pero también sabe que la parte animal de este aun le adora y aprovecha ello.

A pesar de que los medio de comunicación piensen que el único desleal fue Kise Ryota. Tanto Kuroko como Aomine saben que es más complejo que ello. Y si Tetsu ahora sentía algo aunque sea mínimo por Kagami Taiga y Kise por el tal prometido, Aomine no sabía si podría mantenerse mucho tiempo más en control. Algo iba a explotar entre todos ellos.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tetsuya y ambos olvidaron sus culpas y carga, lentamente, sus labios se tocan, se recuerdan como si no hubiera pasado tiempo. Un pequeño toque su vuelve en un juego superficial. El alfa sale del sueño de los supresores, así que con delicadeza para hacer olvidar de que tiene un novio en alguna parte de esa inmensa ciudad, Aomine suelta sus manos para sostenerle de la cintura con una mientras se apoya contra la pared con otra. Su cabeza baja y sus labios se vuelven a encontrar con los de Tetsu. Besa sus mejillas húmedas y puede percibir el aroma a vainilla. Su mano juega en la cintura de Tetsu de arriba a abajo constantemente, recordando su forma; el omega le regala ese sonido erótico que no puede evitar dejar ir. Aomine lo extraño como nunca. Y ahora al fin lo tiene entre sus garras pues estas ya hacen presencia en sus dedos… desea marcarlo…

Tetsu sube sus manos lentamente a los cabellos de Aomine, se los acaricia con respeto, con uno que su parte racional sabe que no debe de tener. Pero que su omega interno quiere demostrar.

Aomine quiere sonreír con orgullo, pero el recuerdo de alguien no le deja. Sabe que va atormentarle de todas maneras. Por los ojos llorosos de su omega sabe que este también siente culpa pero eso no les impide que el siguiente beso sea aún más apasionado. Sus lenguas se tocan y sienten que todo puede irse muy lejos, ya no importa, no mientras sus cuerpos sigan rozándose de aquella manera. Envuelve con su propia lengua la de Tetsu, la absorbe, juega, le da un pequeño mordisco. Tetsu no le recrimina como nunca lo hizo en el pasado sino que le sigue el juego, haciéndose más a él, mostrándole con su propio cuerpo lo muy entregado a él que esta.

Aprieta a Tetsu contra la pared mientras este le regala otro gemido. Así que en respuesta inicia a acariciar su cuerpo por debajo de la ropa y arde por dentro. Su piel suave esta erizada. Desea hacerlo suyo nuevamente reforzar sus lazos y dejarle claro a Kagami Taiga que no tiene nada que hacer sobre este omega.

Los labios de Aomine bajan hacia el cuello de Kuroko, besa esa piel que tanto extraño.

¡Oh dios claro que sí!

La pantera interna de Aomine ruge, esta despierta al fin y va a comenzar a llamar al canino que es su omega y cuando suceda nada importara no habrá marcha atrás. Cuando las orejas y cola de Kuroko aparezcan, cuando le ceda espacio en su cuello en señal de sumisión ya anda podrá separarlos. Lo morderá mientras lo toma y todo habrá terminado… una nueva vida dará inicio.

Pero ambos olvidaron que el pasadizo hacia el garaje no era un lugar precisamente privado.

Los miembros de la banda Olcoldex los están observando con los ojos muy abiertos y algo calientes, sobre todo los alfas. Takao no puede evitar reír escandalosamente.

—Oh por dios… saben chicos si quieren serle infiel a alguien este no es precisamente el mejor lugar. —comenta con tono bromista.

Aomine ruge contra ellos puesto que le han interrumpido, algo bastante imperdonable para un alfa. Rápidamente, Takao es empujado hacia atrás por los dos alfa de su banda, por lo cual resopla fastidiado.

—Oye chico calma tu alfa. —ordena uno de los alfas de la banda. Después de todo, es un saber común que es una capacidad del omega el poder calmar a su alfa con unas frases y un poco de su aroma.

Kuroko se separa avergonzado de sí mismo… Pero inhala fuertemente para obviar que lo que va hacer evidencia el aun lazo que tienen, sobre todo lo indestructible que aparenta ser; susurra en el oído de Aomine un "estoy bien" deja lo máximo que puede que su aliento a vainilla envuelva a Aomine. Ese pequeño llamado siempre había sido suficiente para recomponer a Aomine y es un éxito aún. Lo cual le trae mucha nostalgia pero también ganas de golpearse así mismo. Sabe porque ha sucedido, su omega esta desesperado pues sus personalidades están diseccionadas y mientras el humano Kuroko quiere a Kagami el omega canino quiere retornar con Aomine, su parte animal sabe que esta punto de entrar en celo por lo que le incito a seguir a Aomine y evitar que sucediera algo con Kise. Se siente culpable pues conoce perfectamente los sentimientos del omega rubio. Pero ¿no es algo hipócrita? A su omega interior no le importan los sentimientos de su compañero rubio. Pero sobre todo su omega sabe que esta punto de forzar algo. Su decisión está tomada y tomara este beso como una despedida de verdad, solo espera que lo que está a punto de hacer sea suficiente...

—Lo sentimos...- se disculpa Kuroko con una reverencia

Takao ríe sin poder evitarlo. Siempre le apreció divertido todo ese drama amoroso entre aquellos tres personajes y ahora que hay algunos más será incluso más entretenido. Sin embargo, sabe que hay alguien a quien no le agradará saber cómo juegan con su hermano.

—Solo espero que tengan conocidos en este edificio porque estoy seguro que debe haber al menos una cámara de seguridad…

Takao y su gente pasan a un lado de ello sin darles mucha importancia. Pronto comienzan a hablar de sus asuntos.

Aomine está agitado aun, quisiera seguir, quisiera llevarlo a su departamento y darle fin a lo que iniciaron.

—Lo siento Tetsu… No quise forzarte nuevamente... pero sabes que no puedo evitarlo... eres mío Tetsu eras tan mío…—susurra pero su voz es segura y a la vez necesitada.

—Fue mi culpa también. — confiesa avergonzado, Aomine gira su rostro levemente mientras aún se apoya en la pared. Observa el rostro de su omega y no puede evitar que la ternura le invada. Quisiera consolarlo con sus propias manos. Se siente frustrado pero a la vez tan expuesto. Un alfa nunca debería sentirse así pero solo dos omegas han logrado ello, en especial Tetsuya. La naturaleza puede ser una jodida dictadora a veces.

—Anda márchate o no podré contenerme.

—Aomine-kun...

Esta manera amable de ser que a veces Aomine saca a relucir hace que la decisión de Tetsu se tambalee como una hoja en una ventisca.

—Sé que he cometido errores que he sido un estúpido pero así como tú tomaste una decisión yo también la he tomado y soy muy terco y lo sabes.

—No deberías... vas a...

—Lo sé... sé que te estoy haciendo año, que estoy dañando a Kise, que me estoy haciendo daño joder que a todo el mundo le estoy jodiendo la vida pero no importa…no voy a dejarte escapar otra vez. Nunca más, Tetsu. Vas a ser mío nuevamente no tengas dudas y te juro que será diferente. Lo de hoy con Kise… fue algo que….

Kuroko quiere responderle pero después de haberle besado de aquella manera no puede. Se siente en falta incluso con el propio Aomine. Una parte de él quiere confesarle lo que esta punto de hacer para que lo evite; la otra le mantiene callado. Así que simplemente asiente.

—Yo... hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes... pero es tu naturaleza. Tu naturaleza me hace daño.

—Lo sé, Tetsu.

Escuchar su nombre como una caricia en la voz de Aomine le hace nuevamente querer girarse y besarle, pero camina con paso apresurado hasta la salida.

—No te preocupes, por las cámaras de seguridad. Yo me encargo.

Escucha la voz autoritaria de Aomine y sabe que todo va estar bien con respecto a ello. Aomine nunca expondría algo como lo que hicieron. Puede que sea muchas cosas, pero no haría una cosa así.

Cuando Tetsu se sube a su auto y al fin puede manejar se marcha.

Aomine llama a Akashi para que le ayude a recuperar los videos de seguridad. Por supuesto, nunca expondría a Tetsu de esa manera ni siquiera para recuperarlo.

….

Kagami había decidido no acompañar a Kuroko a la presentación intempestiva que se dio con el fin de escuchar y juzgar la futura canción de cierre de la nueva serie a estrenar. Después de todo, hoy iba a visitarle su hermano, quien fue su primera pareja, por así decirlo. Y es que su relación fue extraña variaba entre la hermandad la rivalidad y una pizca de coquetería incipiente de ambos.

Sin embargo, Tatsuya parece muy cómodo sobre él aunque sabía que lo hacía para fastidiarlo.

—Taiga, vamos a tener unas escenas interesantes ¿no quieres practicarlas?

Kagami rio, y separa a su hermano, le sienta su lado, ante lo cual Tatsuya ríe divertido pues sabía que produciría esa reacción en su "hermano" si le provocaba. Realmente no va con intenciones de seducirle o algo parecido, pero era divertido fastidiarle.

—Me parece que el mundo del espectáculo te hizo gustar de bromas nada sanas— le mira de reojo el pelirrojo.

—Oh came, brother you don't an innocent child!

Ingles... esos perfectos susurros en el idioma con el cual se criaron y con el cual se sienten familiar. Hablarlo en Japón para ellos es algo íntimo. Tetsuya va vestido de forma perfecta: con una polera suelta negra con algunas líneas y trazos en fucsia, un pantalón que delinea sus tornadas piernas y los zapatos de cuero perfectamente pulcros y brillantes, unas cintas fucsias en sus muñecas, su cabello negra pero sedoso, con esas gestos y esa mirada tan seductora. Su hermano se ha convertido en un omega digno de ser deseado por Japón y por todo el mundo. Y él a veces no puede apartar su mirada de su perfecto cuerpo elegante.

—Tatsuya... eres increíble.

Himuro se puso de pie y se dirige a la cocina del departamento de su amigo. Solo después de regalarle otra de esas sonrisas que le hacen temblar como el alfa inocente que una vez fue.

—Supongo es un departamento provisional. ¿Piensas volver a America?

—Por supuesto, estoy de descanso pero pienso retomar mi carrera en la NBA . Me costó mucho llegar ahí… sabes…

—Por supuesto. —Ambos saben en nombre de qué se convirtió Kagami en un jugador estrella, por quien. Himuro sonríe pero también un atisbo de enojo y tristeza cruza por sus ojos.

Tatsuya saca una botella de té verde y se sienta al frente de su hermano.

—Es toda una notica que estés saliendo con al ex pareja de Aomine-san. —comenta mientras toma un poco.

—No quiero hablar de eso... más bien ¿Por qué vuelves a esta serie si casi te meten preso por ello?

Himuro dejo que su fleco el cubra aún más el rostro. Por supuesto no era algo agradable de recordar en el escándalo que casi se mete, pero definitivamente era algo que debía de dejar atrás.

—Ahora tengo una pareja, un alfa. —Comienza serio, con una mirada un poco fría—Ya que tú no querías colaborarme pues…- volvió a bromear

—Vamos, Tatsuya, creo que te estas engañando. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo aceptas?—Replica con preocupación Kagami quien conoce mejor que nadie a Tatsuya, incluso que el mismo omega.

—Ahhh… sabes que mejor no hablemos de nuestras parejas o terminaremos peleando porque te diré lo mucho que me revienta que ese mocoso este jugando contigo.

Himuro solía ser alguien bastante pacifico o más bien eso aparenta pero lo cierto es que siempre está listo para atacar. Eso era algo bien conocido por Taiga. Como el alfa lo llamaba Himuro es una persona de corazón ardiente pero mente fría. Su rostro parece pacifico, suave, tratable, pero lo cierto es que cada cosa que desea de verdad lo lleva cabo con una pasión irrefrenable.

Así que inesperadamente toma entre sus brazos a su hermano y le envolvió. Realmente necesita ese abrazo que le era devuelto de inmediato.

Se separaron levemente y sus rostros se quedaron cerca. Tatsuya le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Kagami se sonroja levemente pero luego ambos ríen.

—Tatsuya, te extrañe demasiado... ¿Por qué sigues en Japón?

—Porque tengo una banda, y así como no piensas renunciar por nadie a tu carrera en la NBA. Yo no pienso renunciar pro nadie a mi música.

—Bueno lo admito eres espectacular en el escenario-

Ambos se recuestan juntos en el sofá sin malicia alguna, solo dándose calidez. Tatsuya se acomoda sobre el pecho de su hermano y se queda dormido. Kagami sonríe, pues debajo de esas capas de maquillaje sabía que tenía un par de ojeras. Su hermoso hermano... siempre le apreció de esa manera desde que lo conoció.

La familia Kagami y la familia Himuro eran de esa pequeña elite que ya no se sabe si pertenece a Japón o a Estados Unidos. Siempre ocupan el puesto de altos funcionarios en el extranjero. Así que estudiaban en una escuela americana dónde aprendieron desde pequeños en inglés. Ambos permanecían un tiempo en Japón y otro en Estados Unidos por lo que se comprendieron desde el inicio a los seis años Tatsuya y tres Kagami. Los almuerzos que las familias organizaban siempre estaban presentes, por lo que una tarde cuando ya tenía cinco años Kagami y Himuro de ocho le empezó a enseñar a jugar baloncesto. Si bien había otros niños de la edad de Tatsuya este prefería por mucho jugar con Kagami.

Para Kagami Tatsuya era el omega más hermoso después de su madre, el cual era un omega de alta alcurnia tigre igual que su padre un poderoso alfa tigre. Himuro a diferencia provenía de una ancestral familia de lobos, sus rasgos eran marcadamente japoneses pero tenían un brillo que parecía al de una porcelana, era etéreo en toda la palabra.

Así que Kagami por aquellos años estaba lo suficientemente encandilado con Tatsuya como para pedirle a su padre omega que le comprara dos anillos de compromiso. El joven omega se quedó pasmado, pero su padre alfa estaba orgulloso. Pues a pesar de que Himuro fuera unos años mayor eso no tendría importancia en el futuro. Era un cariño infantil e inocente, ninguno despertaba aun su necesidad sexual pero las familias de ambos ya estaban planeando como seria una futura unión. Ambos tenían negocios tanto en Japón como en Estados Unidos, sacándole provecho a su doble estancia. Por lo que sus pequeños retoños se llevaran tan bien era sin duda una bendición.

Así pues cuando la familia de Himuro viajo a estados unidos y la familia Kagami tuvo que quedarse, Kagami viajó con la familia Himuro. Poco a poco se hicieron cercanos a los niños de las familias más acomodadas en su residencia en Florida, una bella casa de campo con un enrome patio. Sin embargo, poco después los niños fueron llevados a Los Ángeles junto con el padre de Himuro pues pensaron que un ambiente en el que conocieran más niños les ayudaría relacionarse. Estaban seguros que sus hijos se casarían en un futuro pero ambos serían diplomáticos y dirigirían los negocios de la familia por lo que debían de saber relacionarse.

Así pues una tarde como cualquier otra el pequeño Himuro, un bello omega de diez años, estaba acompañado de Kagami un niño alfa de siete, este ya era consciente de todo a su alrededor y adoraba aún más a Himuro. Cuando sus padres el decían que se casarían en un futuro no podía evitar sonrojarse y la felicidad inevitablemente le invadía. Por el lado de Himuro no parecía tan entusiasmado y esto era porque en su interior Himuro odiaba la vida que tenían sus padres, el sentía que necesitaría algo diferente en el futuro. Pero aun no sabía exactamente a qué, por ahora su refugio era el básquet y Kagami.

Ambos se dedicaron a jugar en una cancha pública. No habían avisado a sus padres pues sabían que no les dejarían. Pronto unos niños mucho mayores que ambos se acercaron para acorralarlos. Himuro sabía pelear dada su educación pero frente su condición de omega y además de que eran demasiados no pudo evitar que un golpe le tumbara al suelo. Kagami se asustó y se puso al frente de Himuro los niños a su alrededor se burlaron, iban a darle un golpe a Kagami, pero Himuro en un rápido movimiento lo bloqueo solo para luego ser levantado por otro niño de los cabellos. Kagami le lanzó una piedra pero otro de los niños le dio una patada que lo tumbo.

—Mocosos japoneses que se creen con autoridad para quitarnos la cancha.

—Y tú te debes de sentir muy macho golpeando a un par de cachorros. Me das lástima- Nunca llegarás a ser un alfa de verdad.

El niño que fue insultado giro hacia la voz de la que provenía solo para toparse con una gran alfa rubia de porte inquebrantable. Su sola presencia transmitía respeto. Soltó rápido a Tatsuya y corrió

—No quiero verlos en esta cancha que es para estos cachorros ¿entendido?

Los niños mayores asintieron, para luego correr sin dirección.

La mujer alfa que se presentó era Alexandra García, ella levantó a Tatsuya y le acarició el rostro.

—Vaya sí que eres un omega valiente y tú un alfa digno.

La sonrisa de ella les hizo tener confianza a pesar de que en la escuela enseñaban que sobre todo hay que cuidarse de los alfa adulto sean hombre o mujer.

Sus instintos no les fallaron en aquel momento pues Alex se convertiría en su mentora luego de que ambos chicos la acosaran lo suficiente. Ella era una alfa por lo que tenía su orgullo y los cachorros no le provocaban demasiado como a un omega sí lo haría, sin embargo su instinto de alfa protector se activó. Por primera vez después de venirse abajo luego de su enfermedad se sintió útil y orgullosa de ser una alfa. Tatsuya y Kagami pasaron aquel verano siendo entrenados y protegidos por ella.

Sin embargo a la llegada de Tatsuya a la pubertad muchas cosas en la vida de ambos cambiaría. Después de todo, la pubertad siempre es una época en la que surgen situaciones inesperadas debido a la inexperiencia de ambos.

Kagami despertó de sus recuerdos sobre su vida con Tatsuya cuando sintió un ligero aroma de vainilla, pero al notar que no había nadie y que su sobresalto solo fastidió los sueños de su hermano, abrazó nuevamente a este y cerró los ojos. No falto mucho para que también quedase dormido.

* * *

Notas finales: Mas abajo respuesta los reviews que no pude contestar por PM! Bueno, primero no hay de que preocuparse no me desaparecí por fuerzas mayores. De hecho no me di cuenta y me sorprendí bastante al ver el tiempo de la última actualización. Bien dicen que el tiempo se pasa muy rápido. Prometo tener más cuidado al respecto. Gracias por leer y... No odien a Kuroko.. les dije que puede pasar de todo y cuando me refiero a TODO es TODO... sorpresas aquí, sorpresas alla´. Por otro lado, me gusta poner a Himuro como un omega hermoso pero muy fuerte y valiente. Himuro es en el replace un chico muy hermoso pero capaz de bajarse tres tipos más fuerte que él, por lo que quise ponerle de esa manera aquí también.

Pues aquí tanto Himuro y Kagami pertenecen ala clase alta, herederos de empresarios y dignatarios. Ambas familias ya se conocen y los comprometieron desde pequeños. Pero como acabaron donde estan? ahh lo iran viendo, aun flta que avancemos más en su pasado... me encanto la verdad... En el próximo capitulo al fin alguito de akakafuri.. midoaka para el corazón y mi triangulo amoroso favorito del pasado y kasaki al fin! también midotaka como se acercaron, por así decirlo.. me da mucha pena hacer sufrir al emperador, mi hermoso omega león peroya ven.. por cierto que las cualidades animales las hereda el omega u alfa.. ya verán a lo que me refiero si es que aun no lo notan en algunos personajes.

Espero sus comentarios y criticas cosntructiva, si hay fallitas haganmelas saber que me ayudan mucho!

Jullieto : Hola, no te puedo responder directamente así que aquí vamos! Perdon por demorar tanto en actualizar!1 ya no demoraré que le tengo muchas ganas a este fic y quiero saber que expresiones pondrán cuando se venga todo lo que falta.. lo tengo bien pensado anuncio mucho sufrimiento y hard...Si a veces se me escapa por mas que lo reviso algunas fallas, gracias por hacérmelas notar! Nos leemos y espero que nuevamente me dejes un review


	7. Chapter 7

Notas de autora: Hola, esta es una delas más rápidas actualizaciones.. estoy segura, pero como no hacerlo si simplemente la inspiración fluye sin parar. Y eso es debido al extra game que me ha revuelto mis fellings sobre todas las parejas.. primero aokuro team luego aoki team y ahora.. bueno solo digamos que tengo sentimientos encontrados si lo han leído sabrán a que me refiero, comentenme como les cayo tremendo cambió y tremenda sorpresa de akashi y Midorima... (quiero cortar la cabeza de Midorima)

En fin, volviendo al fanfic gracias por leerlo y bueno en este capitulo lo prometido! Porque para ninguno será facil los nuevos cambios que viene con la adolescencia ni con la presión biológica de ser alfa u omega. Datos extra, cuando a un omega le llega el celo es un síntoma biológico de que dejó de ser un niño, algo así como los cambios biológicos en los hombres y mujeres. Mas que anda comparable con la llegada de la menstruación de las mujeres, en tiempos antiguos el celo en un omega indicaba que ya era fértil y debe de buscar pareja, sin embargo ahora es controlado para que un omega pueda tener una realización como persona y no solo de madre o esposo.

Aquí vamos!

* * *

Lo que una vez me prometiste

Pasado

Despertar en medio de aquel dormitorio tapizado de alfombras por todos lados era bastante sorpresivo para cualquiera. No fue la excepción para Kise, quien se removió asustado hasta caer sentado nuevamente. Al sentir dolor se dio cuenta que su cola de zorro estaba expuesta; subió sus manos con temor y se dio cuenta que sus orejas también se encontraban sobre su cabeza. Se ruborizó levemente. La muestra de colas y orejas en un omega era casi algo íntimo que solo se manifestaban ante su familia, sus amigos, pero sobre todo ante su pareja alfa. Luego se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo, sus manos bajaron por su torso… se sintió asqueado, pues sus fluidos corporales se habían secado sobre su piel.

— ¿Onee-san?

Recordó de qué se trataba esta habitación. Sus hermanas habían sido traídas durante su celo. Así que concluyó que finalmente le había tocado a él. La edad para manifestar el celo era diferente entre cada especie. La suya había sido algo temprana, a sus hermanas les dio unos dos año más de edad. Sentía que hubo una razón para ello.

"Aominecchi"

Él era definitivamente la razón por la cual su celo se había manifestado antes del usual en su clan.

Se puso de pie, intentando no caerse. Quería un baño y olvidar lo doloroso y humillante que fue pasar el celo. Seguramente a partir del día de hoy tomaría supresores pues ya olería como un omega en estado de disposición, lo cual no era para nada bueno. Además era censurado ante la sociedad… era algo así como caminar desnudo.

—Ryota-chan

Megumi ingresó y al notar el brillo miel en los ojos de su hermanito. Sonrió entendiendo que todo ya había pasado. Sin importar el estado lamentable en que se encontraba le abrazó y acarició los cabellos. El aroma a manzanilla de su hermana calmó cualquier preocupación. Así pues se sumió en un abrazo profundo mientras se restregaba con mimosidad entre los brazos de la hermana que le había criado.

—Toma un buen baño. Aliméntate. Te deje comida en tu habitación y luego bajas al salón principal. Madre y Maya te esperan.

La mirada de su hermana era la usual dulce pero guardaba un misterio. Sin embargo, hizo caso: Se envolvió en la bata que ella le trajo y camino sin parar hasta su habitación. Ingreso al baño adyacente; la tina estaba completamente lista, con el agua a la temperatura que le gustaba así como las esencias que usaba para su piel y cabellos.

Su cuerpo se encontraba tan pesado, como si hubiera jugado cuatro partidos seguidos de básquet. Resopló, casi estaba seguro de que discutirían. Era ya algo inminente. Todo el ambiente de su casa se sentía tenso. Su sentido de zorro le alertó de ello.

Sus recuerdos durante el celo eran confusos pero no por eso los olvidaba. Ahora su zorro interno descansaba, tranquilo, pero hace unos días solo podía escucharlo llorar, rogando por alguien en específico. Incluso le pareció recordar que gritó aquel nombre una y otra vez mientras se tocaba a sí mismo, queriendo imaginar que sus manos eran las toscas propias de un jugador como Aomine.

Dejó de pensar en lo sucedido y se dispuso a alimentarse con lo que su hermana le dejó, se sintió mejor y repuesto. Seguramente la bebida tenía hidratantes. Era justo lo que su cuerpo cansado necesitaba después de que se desgastara en orgasmos sin sentido.

Bajó hacia el salón principal de su habitación. Toda la familia estaba reunida: su madre en el centro, a su derecha su padre, a su izquierda su hermana mayor Maya, al lado de ella su marido. Megumi le seguía y al lado de ella la prometida alfa de ella.

—Yo…

—Siéntate, Ryota—habló su madre.

Un silencio se extendió. No entendía porque pero se sentía avergonzado. Sus orejas encogidas lo demostraban. Ello no pasó desapercibido por su madre. Quizás era ella misma quien con su mirada le hacía sentir así. O quizás era su imponente presencia que se cargaba pesar de ser una omega.

—Nos causaste muchas molestias durante tu celo. Casi no pudimos dormir por tus gritos.

—Pero la habitación era insonorizada… —se cortó el joven omega al darse cuenta que solo debía de pedir disculpas— lo lamento, Oakasan.

—No me refiero a ello. Mencionabas un nombre en específico—Comentó como si fuera de poca importancia aunque su mirada dorada le indicó que era todo lo contrario. Su voz era sedosa, delicada, hecha para el canto como la Ryota pero en el fondo, entre sonido y sonido guarda una amenaza impropia de una omega.

Kise sabía a quién había mencionado una y otra vez mientras sus propias manos intentaban calmarlo acariciándose. Caricias fueron y vinieron a través de su cuerpo pero ninguna le calmó lo suficiente como para descansar. Todos estos días su cuerpo convulsionó de una pasión que nunca había sentido, de una necesidad de placer que su garganta se había secado hasta lastimarse.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Te has acostado con él? No queremos hacerte una revisión así que dínoslo de frente.

—Es un alfa de mi escuela, del club de básquet y no... No me he acostado con él. —contestó con la mirada hacia abajo. Las únicas personas por las que Kise bajaría su mirada y cabeza eran por su familia. Allí estaba intentando defenderse sin que pareciera atrevido— Ustedes lo notarían en mi olor…

—Ya veo…

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente. Kise no quería levantar su rostro ni observar a los demás.

—Madre…

—Ryota, madre y yo te otorgaremos los supresores que los de nuestro clan toman después del primer celo. Sin embargo, creo que en tu caso vas a tomar una dosis más fuerte. No te preocupes, no interrumpirá en tu carrera ni en tus estudios solo que tu aroma es demasiado atractivo para cualquier alfa en especial para ese alfa. En otras palabras ya no podrás llamar la atención de ese alfa con tus feromonas. Es peligroso. —sentenció.

— ¡Pero!

Todos se sorprendieron de que la voz del joven omega se levantara por más de lo tolerable dentro de la familia.

—Cálmate, otouto—Interrumpió Megumi—Lo siento, pero no es seguro que andes provocándole porque tu omega lo desea como compañero. Ambos son demasiado jóvenes para ello.

Era cierto lo de su edad, pero saber que no podría atraer su mirada con su olor. Que Aomine no le miraría con ese extraño pero inquietante brillo en sus ojos cuando se quedaban solos o se perdían entre sus miradas. Le asustaba que este le rechazara.

— ¿Qué animal es el alfa de tu compañero?—preguntaron con interés.

Kise se acarició la nuca intentando recordar. Finalmente recordó las orejas que algunas veces había visto sobre la cabeza de Aomine así como su textura.

—Un felino…

Todos resoplaron con preocupación.

—Espero no una pantera.

—Creo que lo es…

La mirada preocupada de su madre le hizo sentirse vulnerable y decepcionado de sí mismo sin entender porque. Claro, los zorros son canidos. Son especies más lejanas, pero no es como si se fuera a unir en matrimonio a Aomine… Aunque pensar en ello solo inquieto a su omega interno. Una gran sensación de querer mover la cola le invadió. Se intentó calmar pues sentía que eso no le haría gracia a su madre.

—No importa. Solo te advierto que es mejor que te alejes de él. En serio, Ryota, no quiero que ni siquiera se te asome por la cabeza la posibilidad emparejarte con él a futuro

Aquella advertencia tan directa desencadeno una sensación de desasosiego que en su vida había experimentado pues siempre fue muy consentido. Todo lo que siempre exigió le fue entregado con sonrisas y sin reparos, pero ahora le era negado buscar la atención de aquel alfa.

— ¡Pero estoy enamorado de Aominecchi!—soltó sin siquiera pensar en ello. Nunca se había dicho a sí mismo que clase de sentimientos albergaba, pero al parecer esta situación le llevo a develarse ante sí mismo la verdad.

—No lo estas. —Respondió también con un grito su madre—Algún día encontraras alguien digno de ti que pueda estar a tu lado sin intentar marcarte como un esclavo. — su voz se volvió a su usual suavidad pero la verdadera aversión a la idea se hizo manifiesta.

— ¿Marcarme?

—Tienes las huellas de sus garras en tus caderas. —Supo que su madre estaba realmente aterrada de que algo más se diera entre Aomine y él.

—Es una marca instintiva que más o menos advierte a otros alfa que tu estas siendo cortejado. —su voz era realmente seria.

En contraste con el tono de su madre saber que por instinto Aomine le quería (aun no entendía la grandeza y lo enorme de la carga de esa relación) era suficiente para sentirse de muy buen humor repentinamente. Toda la soledad que sintió después del celo y de no tener a nadie para compartirlo desaparecieron al darse cuenta que efectivamente tenía cierto aroma ligero a Aomine.

—Te vamos a curar de esas marcas y tomaras algo para que se aleje. Además tu padre va a pasarte su aroma. Sé que ya no eres un cachorro y con el celo has dejado de oler a propiedad de tu padre pero se puede forzar un poco... Eso alejara a Aomine.

—Otosan…

—Es lo mejor, hijo. —sentencio con su usual voz condescendiente pero grave. Un hombre rubio, alto, fuerte, pero que siempre asentía lo que su adorada esposa dictaba como todos en el clan.

— ¿Por qué piensas que no puede amarme? Yo no tengo la culpa que incluso mi padre no sea tu pareja destino, madre.

Para su sorpresa y la de todos, el padre de Kise se levantó camino rápido hasta su hijo y levantó la mano. Kise espero un golpe, pero solo recibió una caricia sobre sus cabellos ni fuerte ni suave, la usual que a veces recibía cuando era aún un cachorro.

—Tú eres la prueba de que amo a tu madre y ella de igual manera. Incluso entre alfa y omegas puede haber amor racional. Eso es lo que queremos para ti; igual que tus hermanas lo consiguieron. Tú no sabes lo terrible que es para aquellos omegas que encuentran a esa tal "pareja destino" viven como esclavos, a total disposición de su alfa. No deseo eso para ti ni para tus hermanas. —Los brazos de su padre le envolvieron; por lo que se refugió en su pecho. Sintió las feromonas de su padre. Como eran padre e hijo solo hacía falta ello para formar un olor sobre el de Kise; lo que daría a entender a todos los alfas que el chico tenía un alfa que lo protegiese.

Las orejas de Kise desaparecieron al igual que su cola. Estaba funcionando.

Megumi se acercó con una aguja ya preparada de antemano. Descubrió el hombro de su hermano, así entre los brazos de su padre. Y le dio un pinchazo, depositó los supresores en el torrente sanguíneo del menor. Dolió un poco pero luego de unos minutos sintió como su omega interno dejaba de hablarle, para quedar dormido. Se sentía un poco extraño. Quizás un tanto solitario.

Los omegas desde pequeños crecían y se acompañaban con sus animales interiores, pero llegada la adolescencia esa comunicación era peligrosa pues el omega solo quería aparearse y reproducirse de una vez. Por lo menos en esta era civilizada no era algo que dictase un buen futuro para el omega. No se debía ya disputar la tenencia de uno, eran tiempos en que las relaciones debían de tratarse de forma más civilizado… paso a paso.

A solo dos días después de empezar a tomar los supresores, el modelo de revistas pudo al fin regresar a la escuela. Como era de esperarse durante el receso Aomine junto a Tetsuya y Momoi se acercaron a él.

— ¡Kise-kun, que bueno que ya vuelves a la escuela!

El rubio quiso encontrar rastro de malicia o sarcasmo en las palabras respetuosas de Tetsuya pero no encontró nada de ello. El pequeño omega realmente era alguien muy noble. Se sintió mal por haberlo visto como un enemigo todo este tiempo. De pronto se dio cuenta que ya no sentía una animadversión natural por este. El pequeño omega olía ligero pero había un olor mucho más fuerte que le cubría como protección. Esta búsqueda no pasó desapercibida por el peliceleste.

—Ahhh... muchas cosas han pasado en la escuela, Kise-kun.

Aomine se acercó también y le regaló esa sonrisa de dientes perfectos; sin embargo esa vez ya no sintió a su animal removerse sin parar. Aomine tampoco le veía con ojos brillantes como hace un tiempo; aquello le decepciono pero el suave tacto que recibió en su cabello fue suficiente para darse cuenta que Aomine aún le quería en su grupo. Era suficiente para el humano Kise Ryota y por el momento el omega interno no estaba ahí para hacerle sentir inconforme.

— ¡Kise, idiota, nos tenías preocupados!

—Dai-chan, quería ir a tu casa a averiguar si estabas bien— comentó Momoi con picardía.

El joven alfa le regaño por ello. El rubio solo pudo reír.

—Hueles diferente—Comentó Aomine luego de que su nariz se torciera ligeramente como si hubiese buscado un olor agradable pero solo se topó con una pestilencia.

Kise asintió un poco entristecido

—Seguro huelo a mi viejo. Se puso un poco sobreprotector—comentó intentando esconder su tristeza.

—Menos mal, entonces—contesto Aomine con seriedad.

Ante el rostro sorprendido del rubio los otros tres se observaron; aparentemente intentaban decidir quién contaría las nuevas de la escuela.

—Hubo problemas en la escuela con un alumno omega que entro en celo aquí mismo. La escuela no quiso hacerse responsable, pues es responsabilidad de los padres el cuidar del celo de sus hijos. Aun así no pasó nada malo. Pero estuvo a punto de aparearse con un alumno de grado superior. ¿Te imaginas Ki-chan? ¡Sería horrible para ambos!

A aquella edad un joven e inexperto alfa podría terminar por darle la mordida final y enlazarse para toda la vida con un omega completamente extraño. Aquello podría revertirse pero sería algo doloroso y hasta traumático. Pues a pesar de por la juventud no fijarse bien el lazo, la mordida constituía algo que les marcaría y que sería difícil de dejar atrás.

—Así que todos los padres fueron notificados que tanto alfas como omegas deberían de tomar supresores naturales además de que los padres alfa debían de marcar a sus hijos omegas.

Kise comprendió entonces porque Tetsu y Momoi olían diferente. A él no le espantaba pero estaba seguro que otro alfa podría claramente sentir la advertencia a través del aroma de ambos jóvenes.

—Mis tíos me dieron los supresores para mi especie—comentó con cierto disgusto la joven pantera.

Terminaron de ponerle al día de los detalles de aquel incidente y de alguna manera agradeció la situación pues no sería visto extraño. Aun así, Aomine no menciono algo sobre el beso que compartieron hace ya varias semanas ni sobre los toques que se dieron. Parecía que junto con sus aromas y sus animales en un sueño profundo, por el momento, eso también quedó atrás. De alguna manera, Kise se sintió mejor con ello. Pudo finalmente apreciar las jugadas de Kuroko, lo increíble que era sin celos ni resentimientos. Estaba seguro que incluso como Ryota, humano, sentía algo por Aomine pero dada su edad no era algo muy claro. Aomine no volvió a insinuarle ni a él ni a Tetsuya comentarios extraños. Toda la escuela vivía una época de quietud hormonal. Los alfas asistían a charlas, se revisaba que tomaran sus supresores pues sino terminarían por enfrentarse uno contra otro por territorio y omegas. Casi como la época feudal y evidentemente no se iba a tolerar algo así. Los alfas debían de conservar sus dotes naturales de liderazgo y que otros betas y omegas quieran seguirlos pero si se les dejaba total naturalidad y sin la educación adecuada el instinto de poseer omegas, de buscar el omega perfecto para que le de cachorros y el de esclavizar a betas sería inevitable. Sin embargo, a pesar de las constantes charlas con el psicólogo que recibían desde pequeños así como los tratamientos naturales, siempre el animal interno estaría latente.

Tetsuya era el único que no tomaba supresores puesto que aún no había pasado por su primer celo, pero este no parecía cercano. Ya que Aomine no irradiaba feromonas dominantes, Kuroko ya no sentía a su animal interior removerse pero indudablemente su corazón sí que latía de prisa cuando estaba cerca, cuando un pase suyo era recibido con una radiante sonrisa por el peli azul.

Sin embargo, así por la paz, Kuroko también pudo dejar su rivalidad interna contra Kise. El grupo cada vez se hacía más unido. Incluso la admiración correspondida nació entre Kise y Kuroko. El rubio poco a poco se contagió de las ganas de apretarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza de Momoi, pues le provocaba con ese pequeño tamaño y ese rostro indiferente. Era algo divertido de ver. Sobre todo porque Kuroko siempre le rechazaba al igual que hacía con Momoi solo que de manera un tanto cruel.

Todos obedecían a Akashi y a su capitán, Nijimura aunque algunas veces ya en confianza se escapaban o desobedecían sus órdenes.

Muchas veces eran todos en grupo quienes escapaban del entrenamiento o de los descansos forzados a los que Akashi les obliga a hacer para ir a las tiendas del centro. Y es que eran jóvenes, querían disfrutar de la compañía de todos. Y a pesar de que sus personalidades eran diferentes, todos lograban congeniar aunque no lo aceptasen abiertamente. El compañerismo creció hasta volverse amistad sin que ninguno lo notara.

Aomine se sentía entretenido con todo ello. Kise se hizo más cercano de Momoi pues compartían lo gusto por la moda. Cada lunes Kise o Momoi traían un ejemplar de la revista de mudas "Non No" una de las revistas más populares de modas en Japón y ambos discutían al respecto sobre los modelos alfa y omega que salían en las portadas y en entre páginas. Sobre quien merecería estar en las portadas con esos cuerpos espectaculares y eso rostro esculpidos a detalle.

—Ki-chan, tú también eres muy lindo. Seguro que cuando alcances la mayoría o andes estarás en las portadas de esta revista— le comentó un lunes en receso mientras todos los demás conversaban sobre básquet.

Ante ello, Kise solo sonrió suavemente. Ese debería ser su sueño. Sus hermanos no solo aprecian en las revista de moda omega femenina más populares sino que incluso en las de idols, hasta entrevistas inclusive. Sintió un estremecimiento ante la expectativa del futuro. Negó suavemente para sí mismo.

—Aún no sé exactamente lo que quiero, sabes Momocchi. ¡A ti te gustaría salir en una revista?

Momoi se sonrojo por lo cual Kise entendió que la respuesta era afirmativa. Rio entretenido.

—Um... lo tengo, podría hacer que te tomen una foto conmigo el próximo mas saldré en la portada de Zunon boy.

—Oh ¿en serio? Pero... crees que saldré bien.. es decir yo nunca..

Kise pasó su brazo suavemente pro sobre los hombros de Momoi y sonrió amablemente.

—Por supuesto que lo harás Momoicchi. ¡Solo déjalo en mis manos!

A Kise realmente le agradaba su compañera pelirosa, le parecía alguien admirable... Y dedicada a ellos. Y cuando él admira a alguien simplemente se gana un espacio en su corazón. Se admite a sí mismo como alguien frío y algo cruel con todos quizás despistado de las cosas importantes, pero cuando se trata de alguien que realmente le importa podría decirse que el rubio se vuelve alguien incondicional.

Los otros miembros del grupo observaban de vez en cuando a Kise y Momoi para luego volcar sus palabras a las opiniones sobre los últimos partidos de las selecciones nacionales. Una discusión entre técnica velocidad tamaño o fuerza era mantenida entre los tres alfas del equipo. Mientras tanto Akashi y Kuroko mantenían una conversación acerca del último libro recomendado proe l club de la literatura de la escuela.

—ya te he dicho mil veces Ahomine que lo básico en un juego y lo que hace mejro a alguien es lanzar tiros que sumen más puntos.

—Oye oye.. pero lo que hizo vencedor a la selección en el torneo de Asia fue la unión de su oemga ya lfa estrella y la rapidez..

—Mohh… voy por un aperitivo..

—Murasakibara, aplasta a Midorima

—Mine-chin, yo creo que técnica ni velocidad importa sino el tamaño. Da igual todo lo demás, si no tuvieran tamaño no ganarían.

— ¿y que me dices del omega que es armador no tiene tamaño?

—Umm puede jugar porque esta su alfa presente... solo eso... ahora ¿debería comprar la rosquilla de chocolate o la rellena de crema de leche?

La última pregunta fue dicha con una seriedad que no tuvo cuando defendía su postura sobre qué era lo más importante en los jugadores de la selección.

— ¡De igual modo comprarás las dos!— respondió perdiendo un poco la compostura Midorima

Normalmente era una persona calmada pero cuando se trataba de defender sus creencias perdía la compostura, sobre todo cuando se trata de Aomine o Murasakibara.

—Pero... si compro una caja de las de leche me regalaran tres más. Las de chocolate no tiene oferta.

—Entonces compra la de leche.

—Ummm— hizo un puchero— pero las de chocolate son las más grandes.

Su rostro realemnte aprecía atormentado. Todos los presentes dejaron sus conversaciones y se centraron en el pelimorado. Estaban casi seguros de que vendría uan rabieta luego de la indescición.

—Atsuschi-llamó Akashi con suavidad.

Murasakibara le devolvió esa mriada de niño que no peude cumplri su capricho.

—¿Por qué no comrpas ambas cajas?— le pregunto con su usual tono gentil y elegante.

Atsuchi esbozo un puchero, y se dejó caer epsadmente con la cabeza muy gacha como si hubiera sido reprendido. Entonces, el oemga pelirojo posó su mano sobre la cabeza de este y dio un apr de palmaditas.

—Puedes decirme que sucede.

Atsuchio mordio levemente su labio inferior.

—mama me castiuigo por dejar las envoltura sen mi habitación y redujo mi mesada.

—Entiendo.

Todos observaba con atención el gesto de Akashi: su sonrisa gentil fue esbozada y todos eprdieron el aliento. Sin duda era alguien hermoso. Midorima lo sabía y ene se instante recordó que era su proemtido. Se sintió afortunada pero ala vez un tanto inquieto.

—No te preocupes, te compararé la caj de chocolates si proemtes que entrenaras con diligencia esta semana.

—¿Diligencia?

—Es decir que entrenaras con todo tu ánimo y fuerza.

— ¿De verdad me las compras, Aka-chin?

Midorima torció un poco su gesto ante la manera en que Atasuchi siempre se tomaba la atribución de llamar a su prometido de aquella manera tan infantil. Sin embargo, simplemente prefirió ignorar aquello.

—Sí, así que vayamos a la confitería y compremos las rosquillas.

Atsuchi sonrió ampliamente, sumamente animado, se puso de pie mostrando su esplendoroso tamaño y abrazó intempestivamente a Akashi casi levantándolo del piso, algo que asustó un poco al pelirrojo pero que luego rio un tanto divertido por el afecto convenido de su compañero.

Aquel abrazo evidentemente no fue bien recibido por el alfa de Midorima que aunque medio dormido por los supresores produjo un espinazo de fastidio y celos.

—Vayamos todos, también necesito comprar algunas cosas y ya está por acabar el receso.

— ¡Bueno! Ya que van todos, Tetsu, Satsuki, Kise, vayamos

—Aomine-kun, no suenes como si fueras nuestro señor

—Cierto, Dai-chan, hablas como si fueras nuestro patrón

—Aominecchi, fue vergonzoso. ¿Estabas imitando a un héroe anime?

— ¡Cállense!

Un suave rubor cubrió el rostro del peli azul al observar como sus amigos se reían de él aunque minutos después también estaba riendo junto a ellos pues admitía que sí había sonado como un héroe cliché de tv.

Una vez en la confitería cada quien se desvío por sus gustos. Aomine estaba viendo que bebida energética comprar pues sabía que ese día el entrenamiento seria especialmente fuerte hasta que oyó una voz que casi por naturaleza aborrecía.

Era Haizaki y como ya era costumbre, fuera de los ojos de Nijimura siempre se acercaba a Kise y Kuroko las dos personas más importantes para Aomine aparte de Satsuki.

—Ryota, Tetsuya ¿Por qué no me invitan lo que comen?—Sin esperárselo mordió de frente el pocky que Kise tenía en su boca, quedando bastante cerca del rostro del otro.

—Apártate, Haizaki. — susurró con amenaza y mirada fría.

— ¿Que yo no merezco un poco de atención de la súper estrella? Solo son omegas —comentó con desprecio.

—Haizaki-ku,n no molestes a Kise-kun.—intentó apartar a Haizaki de Kise peor no logró moverlo.

—Tetsuya, tu tampoco estas tan mal aunque seas un inútil en el juego podrías útil para otras cosas... —Fue un tono claro de doble sentido. Pero ni a Kuroko ni a Kise le provocó algo más que asco y nervios.

Un golpe seco en la pared de la tienda resonó. Las palabras de Haizaki no fueron dichas en voz alta por lo que el encargado de la confitería así como otros estudiantes simplemente creían que estaba flirteando. Sin embargo, Aomine tenía un oído muy desarrollado.

Todos los presentes se quedaron estáticos cuando Aomine levantó de la camisa a Haizaki para estrellarlo contra la zona de snacks.

— ¡Oye! Muchacho, te reportaré con un maestro en este instante.

Ante todos, el agresivo había sido Aomine.

—Aomine-kun, deja a Haizaki solo te ganaras problemas—la preocupación de Tetsuya era evidente a pesar de su rostro medianamente inexpresivo.

—Tetsu... ¿les estuvo molestando no es así?—Un gruñido resonó de la garganta de Aomine.

—Aominecchi, te he dicho que puedo defenderme de este solo—intervino Kise quien tampoco pudo separarlos con su propia fuerza.

—Oh vamos, Ryota, no podrías hacer nada ante mí... eres débil.

Esta vez fue Kise quien debió ser detenido entre Kuroko y Momoi.

—Malditos gamberros si van a pelearse por un oemga fuera de la escuela.

El encargado estaba pro salira a llamra un maestro, pero fue Akashi quien le detuvo.

—Lo lamento mucho, señor. Ellos son mis compañeros de club. Yo soy el vice capitán. Estamos algo tensos por la cercanía de las nacionales.

— ¿De qué club?— preguntó.

—De basquetbol

Un suspiro de asombro se escuchó entre todos los alumnos del lugar. El club de básquet era muy admirado en la escuela. Su título de 100 batallas, cien victorias era un lema que se tomaban con orgullo e intentaban imitar los otros club de la escuela tanto de deporte como de cultura.

—Aun así. —Reprocho un poco más calmado y con un tono con más tacto pues trataba con un omega.

—Murasakibara, por favor, sepáralos—pidió Akashi

Murasakibara observó a Akashi y asintió, le encargo a Midorima sus dulces y usando su fuerza fue capaz de interponerse entre Aomine y Haizaki.

—Haizaki, Akashi-kun ha sido amable y lindo conmigo así que te aplastare si sigues fastidiándonos.

Haizaki observó a todo el grupo tan unido, él se sintió tan fuera de lugar. Tetsuya y Ryota no estaban solos, ninguno de ellos lo estaba. Fue en ese momento en que no solo para Haizaki sino para todos fue claro que ellos eran como una manada. Y si dañaban a alguno, los otros lo harían pagar. Murasakibara tenía un aspecto bastante intimidante, esa mirada distraída e infantil desapareció, la oscuridad de su aura era peligrosa. El peliblanco resopló. Y odio más que nunca su condición de beta. Nunca podría hacerle frente a un alfa, menos uno con la fuerza natural de su especie como Murasakibara.

Haizaki no volvió a fastidiarles en toda la semana. Y por supuesto todos los alfa y beta de Teiko tuvieron claro que los omega de la generación milagrosa estaban prohibidos.

Kuroko finalmente se sentía seguro, en su lugar indicado. Aomine era cariñoso con él de forma fraterna de igual manera con Kise y Momoi. Todos se llevaban bien bajo sus estándares y caracteres. Había peleas pero eran divertidas. Todos estaban ilusionados con hacer valer su título de campeones y llegar a la final de las nacionales de secundaria.

Haizaki abandono el grupo a los dos meses de aquel incidente. Nijimura dejó la escuela por lo que cedió la capitanía a Akashi. Siguió comunicándose con todos a través de email, especialmente con Akashi pues el joven Nijimura tuvo que viajar de emergencia a estados Unidos pues su padre estaba enfermo. El equipo que haría historia y marcaría un antes y después inició.

Ese día habían acordado salir de campamento, todos traían ropa cómoda, por lo que Momoi quería tomarse una foto con todos antes de subir al bus de la escuela que los transportaría. Sin embargo, luego la chica notó algo curioso en la foto. Por un lado estaban Akashi, Midorima y Murasakibara, bastantes juntos mientras que por el otro Aomine tenía abrazados a tanto a Kise como Kuroko mientras ella estaba debajo de él. Cuando se tomó la foto no noto ese detalle. La manera en la que los mantenía abrazados era con seguridad innatamente posesiva.

Momoi no le dio importancia, ella no entendía aun en su joven mente de omega que eso significaba que el tratamiento para mantenerse bajo control por alguna razón comenzaba a menguar su efecto.

…

Para cuando Himuro llego a los trece años, ambos aún permanecían en Estadios Unidos. Kagami era solo un crio de diez años pero el practicar basquetbol le había hecho crecer más que el propio Himuro. Algo que interiormente Himuro envidió. Después de todo, en estos tres años que permanecieron bajo la tutoría de Alex, ambos niños habían quedado enamorados del basquetbol.

Sin embargo era Kagami quien con el potencial de ser un alfa parecía poder llegar a la cima de todos. Alex tenía claro ello. Sin darse cuenta empezó a darle preferencia en los entrenamientos. A recomendarle participar en diferentes competencias callejeras. Himuro no podía quedarse animándolo desde las gradas. Le dolía demasiado no poder superarle a pesar de ser mayor que el otro. Alex le enseño una manera hermosa de jugar que realmente llamó la atención de muchos. Era un omega refinado que sería hermoso compañero para un alfa basquetbolista. Por un momento Himuro creyó que quizá ese era su lugar. Después de todo dentro de las ligas mayores aquello era usual tanto entre el equipo nacional de básquet femenino como masculino, las estrellas eran alfas y su compañero era un omega que en la vida diaria era su omega pareja, muchos incluso llegaban al matrimonio. Tanto así que junto a Kagami decidieron darles la noticia a sus padres que la escuela de leyes y la de diplomacia no sería para ellos.

Sobre el compromiso a futuro, Kagami, a pesar de ser un niño, no tenía dudas de que quería una vida al lado de Himuro. El omega y el basquetbol estaban totalmente estrechados así que sin duda sus sueños de niño aun inocente eran de estar al lado del bello omega y poder convertirse en jugador de la NBA así como representar al equipo nacional.

Por el lado del pelinegro no era así: Él se sentía diferente y ser el apoyo de otro no estaba en sus sueños. Él quería brillar, deseaba grandeza para sí mismo, no ser el apoyo de otro. Adoraba a Kagami y aquella ternura maternal que despertaba en él poco a poco cambiaba. Él era omega y sabía que pronto tendría su primer celo. Evidentemente, no lo compartiría con Kagami, pero aun así no deseaba compartirlo con nadie tampoco. Al igual que Kagami adoraba el básquet, le encantaba sentir la pelota entre sus manos, engañar a sus rivales y superarlos para lanzar un limpio y perfecto tiro de tres puntos. Pero Kagami siempre le mantenía a la sombra. El alfa parecía volverse alguien destellante, alguien que brillaría tanto que él solo sería un compañero…una sombra. Quería aceptar ello pero no podía, su animal interior cada vez le hablaba más y simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza al parecer. Lo cual era extraño pues era un canido, un lobo para ser precisos, por lo cual se supone que debería ser leal y fiel totalmente ante Kagami, pero tampoco podía. Era mayor, y a veces, sin poder evitarlo, coqueteaba con cualquier beta o alfa.

Kagami no notaba ello aun, pero sabía que pronto el felino dentro de Kagami lo haría. Kagami era un felino por lo cual debería ser solitario; sin embargo sabe que como felino que cuando escoja realmente a su pareja no la dejaría escapar. Temía ello, temía el día en que Kagami le reclamase como suyo.

Aun con todas sus dudas, tomó la mano de Kagami para así ambos enfrentar a sus padres.

— ¿Qué sucede, niños? Nos preocuparon—intervinieron bastante preocupadas sus madres omega.

Himuro tembló ligeramente, pero le sorprendió que la cálida mano de Kagami presionase la suya. El tigre dio un paso al frente, enfrentó con determinación en su mirada a los adultos. Y por un segundo Himuro se sintió atontado, vio el futuro, supo en qué tipo de grandioso alfa Kagami se convertiría. Pero, por alguna razón, no se veía a su lado. Kagami era demasiado brillante para él...quizás.

—Okasan, Otosan- hablo el pequeño refiriéndose a los que serían sus suegros también—Tatsuya y yo hemos decidido no seguir sus pasos como diplomáticos. Estamos seguros que queremos convertirnos en basquetbolistas. Himuro será mi compañero de vida y ambos compartimos ese sueño.

Los padres de Himuro estaban punto de elevar su voz, pero los de Kagami les pidieron mantener la calma.

— ¿Es eso cierto, Tatsuya-chan?— preguntó la madre de Kagami

Himuro tembló nuevamente, pero asintió con firmeza. Una que no tenía. Sus convicciones temblaban al igual que él.

—Hijo…

Kagami espero un golpe, un grito, todo lo malo que pudiera recibir; pero no se esperó que su padre alfa solo le despeinara los cabellos.

—Sin duda vas a convertirte en un gran alfa capaz de proteger a tu pareja.

Los padres de Himuro quisieron protestar pero el padre de Kagami se puso a su lado.

—Confió en mi hijo. Y confió en que Tatsuya-chan será el mejor de los compañeros que podría tener. Vamos a dejar que dedican sus vidas. Aún nos queda mucho tiempo vivos. Y estoy seguro que nos regalaran muchos nietos; alguno de ellos lo encaminaremos para que nos suceda. Además, cuando Himuro deba encargarse de los niños pueda llevar las riendas de nuestras empresas mientras mi hijo sigue su camino como jugador. Y cuando Kagami se retire también podrá hacerse cargo ¿no es así?

Kagami asintió. Su seguridad era abrumadora por lo que los padres de Himuro le admiraron y se sintieron sumamente felices de que su pequeño omega tuviera un futuro esposo tan perfecto.

—Pero, hijo, no podrás abandonar tus estudios ni tu ni Tatsuya-chan ¿entiendes?

Kagami asintió con firmeza y sonrió. Corrió hacia el pelinegro y le abrazó con fuerza. El omega devolvió el gesto débilmente. No pudo decir ni una palabra de lo que sentía. Prácticamente hasta habían decidido cuantos cachorros debía de darle a Kagami. Este parecía más que feliz, pero el pelinegro no se sentía de esa manera. La inconformidad crecía a cada segundo dentro. De hecho sintió que quería gritar pero aun no sabía para decir que…

….

El observar los besos y caricias entre aquel omega y su pareja le perturbo. No porque fuera un conservador renegado sino por la imperiosa necesidad de ellos de estar unidos. Lo más juntos posible. Ahora mismo pensar en lo esclavo que podía ser de su naturaleza le asusta. Quiere ser tan libre como los sonidos que salían de su boca al cantar. Siente que debe dedicarse plenamente a ello. A pesar de saber que eso era firmemente lo que desea, no puede dejar de darse cuenta que sus canciones estaban llenas de "Shin-chan"

Aún recuerda cómo es que escribió el que sería la segunda canción de cierre de Teiko days. Fue difícil realizarla. Se sentía frustrado así que abandono a toda su banda, inclusive a Yorke, su mejor amigo, que ocupaban un pequeño salón dentro del enorme edificio de producción.

Se aventuró a caminar por entre los pasadizos, topándose con toda aquella muchedumbre en movimiento para conseguir que cada nuevo show se presente perfectamente. De solo pensar en lo estresante que era para ello su cuerpo dio una sacudida de displacer. Sin embargo ello quedó atrás cuando a lo lejos, luego de subir una escalera normal llego al tercer piso. Se escuchó muy suavemente el sonido de un piano por lo cual habría alguien interpretándolo tan bellamente. No era una canción antigua pero guardaba sin duda muchas emociones.

Abrió la puerta y se topó con aquel "nerd" de cabello verde quien siempre se mantuvo a lado del omega pelirrojo. Si bien la primera vez que le vio le pareció a su manera imponente de a ratos durante las pocas grabaciones de la serie a la que había asistido para inspiración, tuvo la impresión de que era una persona sumamente altanera, había algo que sabía era rescatable.

En aquel momento en que al fin sus ojos notaron que quien tocaba el piano algo dentro de sí, una de sus defensas quebró por completo.

Midorima Shitnaro, como le habían presentado se encontraba solo en una sala de instrumentos totalmente normales, este presentaba el uniforme que usaba para interpretar su papel. Este le devolvió la mirada pero no supo porque no le dijo algo, sino que siguió con sus tonadas y estas cobraron una forma. En vez de bailar como a veces sucedía, un sentimiento en forma de palabras alumbró entre su oscuridad.

Los ojos del peli verde le miraron de vez en cuando, pero como una conversación muda solo se comunicaron a través de los sonidos y de la música. El alfa tenía una presencia que cada vez se hacía más imponente; sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas que transmitían frialdad absoluta. Era evidente su linaje noble y la incomodidad de que ocuparan el mismo espacio. Pero Takao no era del tipo de omega común. Uno común se hubiera alejado luego de una gran disculpa y con seguridad estaría bañado en lágrimas. Takao, por su parte, sonrió como si fuera un divertido juego. Cerró los ojos y la música del piano que el otro manejaba con maestría le lleno de emociones tiernas, suaves, pero a la vez de unas con profunda emocionalidad. Sintió repentinamente que la historia de su canción cobro firmeza en palabras que ya podían salir de su boca.

Empezó en un tono bajito:

—Una intensa situación…

Midorima solo dio un respingo al escuchar la suave voz del omega (no se permitió nada más). Aun así, inconscientemente fue modulando los sonidos que sus hábiles dedos producían para compasarlos a la voz del otro.

Nunca había tocado para alguien más que no sea su familia o Akashi y solo se había acompañado en voz con el pelirrojo. Pero ahora que este crio había interrumpido su práctica para una presentación pública, en vez de decirle lo mucho que le fastidiaba continuaba tocando.

Tenía poco tiempo para practicar, pues la presentación que tendría al lado de Akashi por la serie en la que ambos actuaban sería en una semana, pero estaba ahí tocando una melodía que no era la que decidió con Akashi. Es más, era una melodía completamente nueva. Y ahora Takao le ponía letras, palabras con un significado tangible, asombrosamente cercano a lo que el sentía al componer.

—La luz que cubre todas las tinieblas…rompe su propio ser capturado...

Midorima continúo moviendo y a la vez escuchando con atención las palabras del cantante. No era tan común que se encontrasen, a pesar de que el estudio de grabación del nuevo cd de la banda del omega era en el mismo lugar donde grababan algunas importantes escenas de la serie. Aun así, recién ahora y no en las anteriores reuniones donde asistían todo el grupo involucrado en este éxito, es que detallaba como era físicamente. No le había prestado atención en absoluto antes. Admitía que era su voz lo que más le estremecía...No le parecía particularmente un omega estéticamente cuidado o elegante como Midorima estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

—…para aquel que dejaste en el pasado y aún resuena en tu corazón...

Aquella frase le pareció muy hermosa y estética; adecuada para la historia romántica que se desarrollaba a lo largo de la serie sobre todo entre Aomine y Kuroko. Sonrió de lado. Lo que Midorima no previno era que esa frase reflejaría muy bien su propio sentir en el futuro.

Y de nuevo su rostro giro hacia Takao quien tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrado mientras sus labios se movían. Y es en se momento en que cambio de parecer respecto al físico de Takao: le pareció atractivo, tenía un bonito perfil. Y aquel rostro juguetón que esta vez estaba tan concentrado le aprecio algo bastante extraño pero agradable de ver. Tuvo la sensación de querer sonreír de nuevo, pero se limitó. Un aroma bastante familiar le llegó: sus manos se quedaron quietas.

El omega pelinegro abrió los ojos cuando la música se detuvo.

— ¿Por qué paras…Shin-chan?

Midorima enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Shin-chan?

— ¿Tu nombre es Midorima Shintaro no?—contestó como si con ello fuera suficiente razón para llamarlo con tanta confianza.

— No eres nadie para llamarme por un diminutivo de mi nombre.

Takao no se amilanó sino que sonrió divertido por la reacción tan engreída del alfa.

—Seguro eres de la nobleza….se nota—acotó con burla.

Midorima chasqueo su lengua y se puso de pie justo en el momento en que Akashi ingresaba y les dedicaba una mirada inescrutable.

—Hola…ustedes...—empezó Takao

Akashi le dedicó una mirada de arriba abajo y cruzo sus brazos sonriendo con aquella sonrisa que Midorima sabía era peligrosa, esa falsa amabilidad que Akashi a veces utilizaba eran un arma bastante dañina. Sin embargo se sorprendió de que Takao se pusiera tan firme ante el pelirrojo.

Midorima admitió que todo esto era demasiado patético. Estaba bien que actuaran en una serie, pero ahora estaban en la realidad y no iba a ver desarrollarse una escena sacada de novela. Así que se acercó a Akashi y le tomo del brazo con respeto. Ambos se marcharon sin dedicar un segundo vistazo a Takao.

Este al encontrarse solo se sintió bastante frustrado, herido y con ganas de volverse mejor... ¿mejor que quien o qué?

En aquel momento, Takao lo achacó a su natural instinto competitivo contra Akashi y Midorima. Así que sin importarle que el piano que tenía en frente no fuese suyo, se sentó en la banca y empezó a tocar la misma melodía de Midorima. Se demoró unos minutos en encontrar las mismas notas que el otro, pero cuando lo logro lo repitió una y otra vez mientras cantaba de manera suave y aguda.

…..

—Kazu-chan, esta es la segunda vez que te descubro tan pensativo en el balcón….

Takao se giró y solo le sonrió.

—Necesitaba pensar acerca de…muchas cosas...

Yorke se acercó a él con lentitud. Le preocupaba los encuentros que debían de tener con aquel alfa. Si por el fuera le rebanaría la garganta, pero no podía hacerlo y no porque no tuviera valor sino porque sabía que Takao aun quería a ese sujeto.

—Me siento tan frustrado de no poder hacer algo más.

Takao caminó hacia su amigo y le abrazó con fuerza. Se hundió en su pecho.

—Haces más de lo que te toca como amigo. Sin ti estaría hecho pedazos.

Yorke le devolvió el abrazo para luego despeinarle los cabellos a juego. Ambos rieron.

—Kazu-chan, promete que después de esta serie de mierda todo acabará con él.

Takao desvió la mirada, apretó sus puños para luego enfrentar la de su amigo

—Lo hará, lo prometo.

….

Presente:

Debería haberse retirado a su departamento. Debería estar con su amigo Reo en caso contrario. Donde sea...pero no pudo evitar terminar en la azotea del edificio de la productora. Y es que ver todo desde tan arriba le traía un poco de paz. Desde ahí pudo vislumbrar como su prometido salía de la cafetería cercana y tomaba un taxi. Le dolía verle tan confundido.

Desde el día en que los vio juntos a uno tocando el piano y al otro cantando supo que debía de actuar, de hacer algo más. Aunque no sabía que exactamente. Midorima era su ancla, era su salvador sin saberlo, era su futuro y su presente. ¿Acaso no era lo mismo a la inversa?

También desde este lugar vio como aquel omega que sin saber quito un pilar solido entre su pareja y él salía con los miembros de su banda. También desde ahí le aseguró a Aomine que los videos de seguridad nunca caerían en malas manos y así sería. No necesitaban más escándalos. Quisiera ayudar tanto a Aomine como Kuroko, sabía que lo haría. Pero en aquellos momentos no estaba en todos sus sentidos para hacer lo correcto y no terminar dañando a sus amigos en especial a Kuroko. Solo espera que este no cometiera alguna tontería

— ¿Akashi-sama?

Giro su vista hacia atrás. Olfateo y noto que era un alfa pero ninguna alarma se activó en su cuerpo: era pues un alfa de clase inferior, muy inferior. Tanto que casi parecía un beta y uno de una clase muy baja. Sus ojos dejaron de derramar lágrimas, se secaron pero dejaron un rastro brilloso en ellos algo que sin querer cautivó a Furihata.

Ver en persona al omega que tanto admiró hace que su corazón lata aceleradamente, que su garganta se seque y que su cuerpo sufra de un estremecimiento. Aquellos ojos tan rojos y brillantes como las piedras preciosas que solo puede ver en revistas le parecen fuera de este mundo, algo irreal: Akashi Seijuro es para Furihata un ser superior, un ser bendecido, alguien que no puede ser igual de terrenal que él mismo aunque lo tenga frente suyo.

— ¿Por qué osa interrumpir mis pensamientos? Estoy seguro que son más importantes de lo que tu vida llegará ser.

Akashi es normalmente alguien gentil y aunque no comprende la pobreza ni la necesidad material intenta ponerse en el lugar del otro o al menos aparentarlo. Sin embargo en aquel momento su otra personalidad, esa que usa de defensa para alejar a todos, esa que es como un león herido, peligroso está presente.

—Yo…solo… quería…

Furihata tiembla, la presencia del omega es más fuerte de la que cualquier alfa que pertenezca su círculo social; ninguno de sus amigos alfa o sus familiares tiene tal aura de peligro pero a la vez de encanto.

Akashi era como el fruto más exquisito protegido por dolorosas espinas.

—No pienso perder mi tiempo en...alguien…—mira de pies a cabeza— como tu... un alfa que no puede articular una palabra frente aun omega.

Aquellas duras palabras hacen despertar al alfa del embelesamiento en que la belleza de Akashi le sometió.

¿Qué sabía un omega como Akashi rodeado de lujos lo que significa ser un alfa mestizo y tener que enfrentarse a ello?

—Es cierto que yo no soy un alfa puro pero... créame no es algo fácil. Pero usted no puede saberlo. Usted no puede siquiera imaginar todo lo que he pasado y como…

—No, realmente, no lo sé. Y no me interesa. En primer lugar ¿Qué haces en este edificio? Se supone que no deben dejar pasar a nadie y menos alguien de los barrios bajos—sonríe con suficiencia.

—Óigame, yo soy un trabajador de aquí—responde ofendido.

—Ahh... entonces— camina lentamente hasta Furihata, envolviéndole nuevamente en ese encanto que solo los omega de mejor nivel pueden producir. Si para Akashi seducir a un alfa de clase como Midorima era fácil hacerlo con alguien como Furihata era sumamente sencillo, más con la experiencia obtenida durante años. Él era un león omega de alta categoría; Furihata un alfa de ascendencia beta por lo cual aturdirse con el suave aroma de Akashi y sus resonantes pasos era casi natural. —Discúlpame por interrumpir tu trabajo. Debes ser el encargado de limpieza.

El alfa despertó del aturdimiento. No es que considera una mala labor o que le pareciera humillante. De hecho su padre y madre trabajaron en ello durante muchos años, antes de poder poner un negocio propio. Pero era la manera entre burlona y despectiva del omega lo que le fastidiaba, lo que delataba cuan superior se sentía el otro.

El omega tampoco era alguien que despreciara la labor de otros. De hecho era muy considerado con su personal de limpieza pero por alguna razón sentía ganas de humillar a aquel alfa. Quizás es por no poder hacerlo en este preciso instante con otro alfa de su alrededor, por el dolor que siente al sentirse humillado por Midorima.

—Soy… asistente de producción y…

—Akashi-sama ¿sucede algo?

El director de la serie interrumpe las palabras de Furihata. Akashi gira hacia la voz del hombre. Le mira fríamente.

—Disculpe que haya mandado a este novato. Le ha fastidiado ¿no es así?

Akashi entrecierra los ojos. Sabe que incluso puede decirle al hombre que le despida pero gana su parte compasiva y niega levemente.

—No, al contrario, me estaba haciendo compañía. ¿Ha sucedido algo? Lo mando por mi ¿no es así?

—Lo vieron subir por aquí. Y quisiera aprovechar para mostrarle los cambios que se han hecho en el guion con respecto a la escena que sugirió.

Akashi muerde suavemente su labio inferior mientras esboza una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿En serio? Que eficiencia. Debo felicitar a sus escritores.

El hombre no puede evitar sonrojarse ante el gesto del otro y aquello no pasa desapercibido por Furihata quien desvía la mirada. Sabe que Akashi está utilizando su encanto pues esa voz que ahora utiliza es mucho más suave y aguda que la que uso con él. Siente que la admiración que sentía por el omega se tambalea; sin embargo se convence de que quizás esta prejuzgando y simplemente no lo conoció en el mejor momento. Con seguridad alguien como Akashi Seijuro tenía infinidad de problemas a tratar.

—Espero volver a verlo pronto, asistente de producción. Fue entretenido platicar con usted.

La mirada que Akashi dedica a Furihata hace que este tiemble de pies a cabeza. Cuando el pelirrojo desaparece de su campo de visión resopla profundo. Sus piernas están temblando, como si toda su energía se hubiese esfumado ante aquella sonrisa juguetona y maliciosa. Su corazón sigue acelerado y no parecer volver a calmarse prontamente. No entiende como debe interpretar a Akashi. Nunca pensó que ese hermoso omega que siempre pasea del brazo del alfa peliverde tuviese una personalidad tan compleja y que su presencia fuese tan abrumadora.

Para poder calmarse, termina por recostarse en la pared y levanta su mirada hacia el cielo, vislumbra las estrellas que van apareciendo poco a poco en el cielo de Tokyo. Se termina riendo de sí mismo y su actitud. ¿Cómo fue capaz de responderle algunas veces? Se siente patético como alfa, pero también se asombra de al menos haberle podido responder.

Su celular suena y entiende que es momento de marcharse a casa, su madre a organizado otra cena con la hija de un vecino, una omega de clase inferior igual que él, una omega que si podría adorarle, que su naturaleza animal le permitiría adorar a un alfa de ascendencia beta como él.

….

— Sempai…. —susurra suavemente en el oído de su mayor.

—Te he...dicho que dejes de llamarme sempai— le responde el alfa mientras aun sostiene de la cintura el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja sobre él.

Kise ríe provocativamente y le abraza con aun más fuerza. Mientras Kasamatsu le acaricia toda la espalda desnuda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las cuales estruja mientras ambos se besan lentamente.

—Pero sé que te excita que te llame "sempai"…—le responde con dulzura pero a la vez picardía algo solo posible en Kise.

Kasamatsu se muerde el labio, impotente ante lo mucho que despierta Kise en él. No entiende como alguien es capaz de resistir ante él. Él lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas en el pasado y a pesar de no dárselo cada día le adora. Si Kise supiera que tanto lo tiene en sus manos seguramente se reiría.

—No digas esas cosas en un momento como este. —le regaña.

— ¿Por qué? Es el mejor momento

—Te gusta avergonzarme...

—Es una afición...ah...

Un gemido sorpresivo salió de los labios de Kise cuando su novio le alzo rápidamente y le dejo caer sobre su miembro. Kasamatsu y él son uno en estos instantes. Para Kise era un momento especial. La mirada fiera de su pareja así como la seguridad que refulgía le enternecen. En este instante puede olvidar todo el dolor, todo el daño que sufrió en brazos de Aomine.

Siguiendo sus impulsos, besa a su sempai, se aferra a su cuello y deja ir sus lágrimas mientras es levantado constantemente de las caderas para seguir con las embestidas. Los gemidos entrecortados se hacen altos, mientras Kise ayuda impulsándose de sus rodillas, así sentado sobre Kasamatsu mientras sus brazos se aferran al cuello de este y su cabeza baja para devolver los besos con igual pasión de los que le son dados.

Kise ríe ante las caricias en su espalda y los besos suaves que recibe en su cuello. Aún no han compartido un celo a toda regla, peor piensa en el ¿Por qué no? Quizás es lo mejor. Aún recuerda cómo es que le conoció y como es que terminó llamándole "sempai"

"Tu imagen es lamentable y ¿te haces llamar modelo de alto vuelo?"

Sí sin duda fueron duras las primeras palabras que le dictaminaron, peor sin duda se las merecía en aquel momento.

* * *

Notas finales: Hola Escribr furiaka cost+o pero me agradó. Akashi sin duda es un personaje complejo de manejar y dificil por su manera de habalr y comprotarse siempre guarda mucha elegancia. Incluso cuando lees en japones lo notas por su uso de kanji más complejos que los demás. Supongo que es pros er de la nobleza.

Por otro lado acotar que la revista Zunon boy en la que participa Kise en este fic de joven es la misma que en el manga. Y que la revista Non no que menciona Momoi es una de las revistas de moda masculina más popular de Japon.

La canción que Takao canta junto a Midorima es Catal rhym . me inspiré de un cd drma en el cual sucede ello pero en Shutoku.. me apreció una escena muy bonita y muestra de su complementaridad. Por otro lado ahora si que dolió por todo lo del extra game.. Nos estamos leyendo se viene muchos fanfics de knb gracias a esta inspiración por el extra game! Por cierto la canción que cantó en el capitulo anterior Takaom es Lantana el ultimo ed de kuroko no basket dada por olcodex, la banda del seiyu de takao. Díganme sus opiniones!


	8. Chapter 8

Algunas personas piensan que el futuro esta escrito y que aún regresando en el tiempo nada podría ser cambiado. Otras creen que la libertad existe y una decisión y otra puede cambiar su rumbo.

Notas de autora: Hola, chicos chicas. Al fin una nueva actualización. En este capitulo, Murasakibara conocerá quien cambiara su vida en muchos aspectos. Además Takao encuentra un aliado en el vertiginoso mundo del espectáculo. Kise recibe una propuesta de amor y Kagami deberá decidir algo con su vida y la de Kuroko. Aquí vamos.

Pensando en la que la disciplina es importante y porque quiero publicar otros fanfics abajo las fechas de actualización. Si habrá fechas para poder coordinarme mejor. Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Cuando el futuro tomo su rumbo

Cuando lo vio delante de él, Murasakibara solo pudo pensar que era un ser salido de las películas infantiles que más le gustaban; aquellas historias que tenían siempre un mensaje alentador y que pese a su de vez en cuando, amargo carácter, le gustaban.

Normalmente las personas idealistas le fastidiaban; pero los mensajes soñadores de esas películas no, quizás era porque eran fantasía. Y así estaban bien: Solo en la fantasía los buenos ganaban, la justicia triunfaba y por supuesto los héroes se quedaban con el príncipe o princesa omega.

El cantante que le presentaron en contra de su voluntad era sin duda la materialización de un príncipe omega. Era perfecto. A lo lejos pudo sentir un aroma tan delicioso que deslumbraba al aroma de sus magdalenas. Era como los dulces de canela, como esos ricos bollos dulces y aromáticos.

—Atsushi, responde el saludo. — le insistió nuevamente Akashi con su usual tono educado.

No se había dado cuenta pero no le había devuelto el saludo con la debida inclinación. Mientras que el artista enfrente suyo si lo había hecho. Murasakibara se había perdido en su aroma y en esas perfectas facciones: El cantante frente a él tenía una piel tan blanca y de apariencia suave que sin duda sintió curiosidad por verificar si no era solo el maquillaje. Ya que su amigo omega rubio también portaba semejante piel pero usaba maquillaje de alta calidad, al igual que su amiga Momoi; aún recuerda como a veces lo envuelven en sus salidas y ambos se llenan de botes de base para la piel.

— ¿Usas maquillaje como Kise-chin y Momo-chin?

Aquella pregunta desconcertó al omega frente suyo. A pesar de que muchos lo tallasen de distraído pudo ver como la sonrisa amable del pelinegro tambaleó, para esbozar una nerviosa.

—Atsushi, no debes preguntar ello a un omega. Disculpe a Atsushi. Himuro-san.

Akashi sabía comportarse, por lo cual Murasakibara y todos los demás siempre recurrían a él para saber cómo portarse ante cámaras. Muraskaiabra le envidiaba secretamente pero a la vez le admiraba por ser tan elegante; le parecía algo que le hacía hermoso. Y sin embargo la sonrisa que ahora el llamado, "Himuro-san" les regalaba le absorbió por completo. Guardaba una elegancia y gracia tan única que las princesas de sus cuentos no tenían nada que hacer al respecto. De nuevo las ganas de tocar la piel de su rostro le tentó como si fuera un rico bollo frente suyo.

—No se preocupe. Fue un gusto conocerlos. Por favor cuiden de nosotros.

Incluso la manera de su inclinación respetuosa tenía algo que Murasakibara no supo dar nombre pero que le acaloró un poco.

—Gracias a ustedes por darle la música la serie. Bueno, espero ansioso la canción de hoy.

Murasakibara recordó porque había sido obligado y chantajeado a venir por Akashi aquel día, después de todo ese día no tenían grabaciones. Hoy les presentarían a la banda que compondría la música principal de la serie. Una banda que ya tenía cierto prestigio por lo cual había simplemente sido convocada y no había participado en casting alguno como la banda que pondría solo los ED.

El omega pelirrojo esbozó una mueca seria luego de que el omega pelinegro llamado Himuro se marchara hacia el escenario que habían armado para su banda.

Akashi giró su vista hacia su amigo peli morado y algunos pensamientos asaltaron su mente. Sonrió ligeramente entre enternecido y celoso; después de todo Murasakibara era su amigo alfa, uno de los cuales le era muy obediente y a la vez a quien tenía mucho cariño desde la secundaria. Así que verle tan interesado por otro omega le afectó de alguna manera.

—Vamos, Atsushi. Lo veras desde los asientos.

Era una de las principales canciones de la serie y la presentarían al día siguiente en uno de los programas del "prime time", el horario donde toda la familia se juntaba, por lo cual la hora de más televidentes. Así que estaban reunidos para decir si les parecía adecuada la interpretación. Aunque la opinión más importante era de Akashi finalmente.

La música inició con fuerza, el sonido de la guitarra principal tocado por el omega( a quien Murasakibara no había prestado atención alguna) La música inicial dio el pase para que Himuro. quien tenía una polera fucsia con una chaqueta negra brillante y unos guantes de cuero, tomara con aprensión el micrófono, con toda la confianza y gracia que nunca había vislumbrado; los actores de esa películas de príncipes deberían sentirse avergonzados, pensó. Todos los artistas, en general, ante la confianza y la manera en que Himuro se robaba facialmente las miradas. Sin siquiera haber soltado alguna palabra y por su fuera poco cuando su voz salió de sus labios delgados nada fuera de ese escenario existió para alguno de los presentes. Ni siquiera los dulces o las papas frisadas que el alfa peli morado tenía en su regazo.

"¿No te lo dije ya?"

Inició la primera fase de la canción:

"No podrás seguir adelante si sigue escondiéndote tras tu debilidad"

Su voz era aterciopelada pero tenía una potencia propia, es decir era fuerte y acariciadora, como una caricia de un amante posesivo. Y la sonrisilla que manejaba en sus labios mientras parecía susurrar al micrófono cual amante despertaba sensaciones placenteras con solo verlo cantar. La mayoría de alfas presentes entendía esa sensación pues eran ya adultos. Sin embargo los alfas del elenco, que en circunstancias normales deberían de cursar el instituto, se sentían confundidos y un tanto abochornados. Murasakibara no se sentía así, solo anonadado, Akashi giró levemente hacia él y sonrió entretenido de que su amigo/hijo tuviera una papa frita en sus manos y aun no se lo haya llevado a la boca, simplemente la mantenía a unos centímetros de su boca.

"Mira mi frágil yo interior"

"No importa que tan dramático sea el escenario, todos siguen sin estar impresionados"

La letra era una real ironía con lo que sucedía con los espectadores. Los directores estaban seguros de que al día siguiente Himuro junto a su banda, Granrodeo, conquistarían a todos los televidentes y al afortunado público presente en el set. No por nada su fama había crecido rápidamente en solo tres años.

"Incluso en una noche donde te atormente la soledad..."

"Impaciente espero por la luz de la mañana"

La voz de Himuro iba escalando centímetro a centímetro.

"Con la fuera para admitir que mi ser débil era un simple engaño"

A todos les gustó el significado de la canción, incluso a Murasakibara; a pesar de que su atención se centraba en los movimientos y la aparente entrega de Himuro a su música.

Nadie sabía que el dueño de esas letras era el primer alfa de Himuro, en quien justamente pensaba mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban y su voz acallaba cualquier otro sonido ajeno.

"…deberé comenzar. Y sé que puedo"

"Desde ahí deber de mirar hacia adelante"

"…Y comenzar a caminar, comenzar a correr"

Himuro pensaba y detallaba al gran alfa que pudo haber suyo, además de los sentimientos que lo empujaron a irse de su lado. Por lo que esbozó una sonrisilla mientras comenzó a contorsionar su cuerpo con la fuerza de los sentimientos por Kagami que le impulsaron a escribir eta canción.

"No importa si mi voz suena fuera de tono…"

"Yo preguntaré ¿Y a ti que te importa?"

Pensó también en sus padres. En como a pesar del abandono Kagami le protegió de ellos.

"¡Es mi turno!"

"¿Puedes hacerlo?"

"Ya no tengo miedo"

"...de lo que pueda pasar cuando lo haga"

"¡Este es mi oportunidad para hacerlo!"

Terminó con fuerza y total convicción. Eran letras que le describen muy bien pero también estaban inspiradas en Kagami, en su Kagami. En quien le dio la fuerza final para no rendirse y seguir por el duro camino de la fama.

Himuro dio una ligera reverencia hacia todos, agradeciendo la atención y regalándoles una ligera sonrisa entre dulce y agradecida. Choco sus manos con su mejor amigo y guitarrista y bajan del escenario a conversar con los directores para finalizar los detalles sobre la presentación del día siguiente.

Murasakibara es recién en ese momento que notó que sus papas se han enfriado y que ya no le gustan tanto. Más bien le dio muchas ganas de comer bollos de canela. Tan fuertes que jalonea a Akashi, arrastrándolo hasta la mesa de bocaditos que los asistentes de producción siempre tienen dispuesta para los artistas.

Encuentra un rollo de canela, pero por alguna razón sintió que le faltó algo para estar perfecta... ¿qué sería?

Cuando sintió un aroma único y gira, por lo que notó que provenía de Himuro. Entiende que ese cantante tiene el olor del postre más delicioso, uno que aparentemente le está prohibido comer.

Presiona fuertemente el brazo de Akashi que aún sostiene. Este no se queja, sino que simplemente analiza la situación de manera silenciosa: Nunca nadie ha llamado tanto la atención de Murasakibara.

Akashi prácticamente tiene como deber familiar el cuidarlo como si fuera su cachorro. No es que Murasakibara tenga una inteligencia retardada o este mal de la cabeza; simplemente es absolutamente flojo y desinteresado por lo cual siempre adopta una actitud infantil. La familia Murasakibara es un clan poderoso, aliada a la familia Akashi, han prometido todos los beneficios posibles si logra enderezarlo incluso prometen alianza familiar. Incluso están interesados en el matrimonio con un Akashi, quisieron que fuera el heredero pero Seijurou ya está reservado desde hace mucho tiempo para Shintaro. Seijurou sabe porque su padre lo entregó a la familia Midorima y no a la Murasakibara, y es que la familia Murasakibara es dueño del buffet de abogados más grande y poderoso del país. Además manejan la más grande empresa de guardaespaldas debido a su sólida constitución física heredada de los osos. Murasakibara es heredado de un linaje sanguíneo puro y de los más fuertes del país.

Evidentemente su padre cree que es mejor no estar en manos de un grupo tan poderoso, menos cuando son socios. A pesar de tal linaje, Atsushi Murasakibara, heredero, no tiene mayor empeño en una carrera de derecho ni a anda que tenga que ver con el trabajo de la familia. A ellos no les agrado mucho que jugará básquet pero fue por Akashi que la familia acepto. Y fue también por Akashi que le dejaron actuar en esta serie. Y es que esta familia aún tiene la esperanza de que Sei rompa su compromiso con Midorima y haga uno con Murasakibara. Sin embargo en ello si están equivocados, Akashi adora a Atsushi, se ha encariñado mucho con él, pero sus sentimientos por Midorima han crecido y madurado de una manera que nunca creyó posible.

—Aka-chin, ¿ese cantante vendrá a los ensayo siempre?

—Solo cuando haga falta, Atsushi. —respondió sereno.

Murasakibara despierta en el ese instinto que llaman "materno" en su omega interior. Y es que este nunca ha intentado imponerse como alfa así que lo siente como un cachorro enorme de oso. Aun así sabe que hay partes oscuras en él como cualquier alfa de alta categoría.

Un estremecimiento corre por su espina dorsal. Es el aroma, ese día por primera vez Akashi sintió el verdadero aroma a alfa de Atsushi. Acepto que era uno muy poderoso. Por un momento, se sintió perdido. Giro hacia su amigo y este tenía las cejas fruncidas, sus manos apretaban las bolsas de papas haciéndolas sonar. Por fin sintió el aura poderosa del alfa, su cuerpo de omega se estremeció y por un momento su omega león quiso agachar la cabeza. Solo dio un paso hacia atrás pero choco con el pecho de alguien.

Gira y esa persona es su prometido, quien no le mira sino que esta observando a Murasakibara con seriedad.

Midorima también es un alfa y simplemente reacciona como es debido. Ningún alfa digno puede dejar que otro alfa manifiesta su poder frente a su omega.

Las manos de Midorima apretaron los hombros de Akashi con fuerza y con posesividad. Era un claro "Este omega es mío"

Siempre entendió que Midorima nunca le hizo mucha gracia que pasara tanto tiempo consintiendo a Murasakibara o intentando disciplinarlo. Pero era su deber y además ver a veces las miradas celosas del peliverde era gratificante, como ahora que sentía su calor pasar por sus manos y su corazón latir apresurada. Estaba a punto de romper la compostura.

—Murasakibara, hazme el favor de calmarte.

Murasakibara rompió todas las papas de su bolsa, giro su cabeza y sus cabellos se movieron con ellos quedando algunos sobre su rostro, tenía un aspecto temible. Pero Akashi tampoco era un omega cualquiera así que su león interno se puso de pie de nuevo, se recompuso y le observo con firmeza.

—Atsushi, cálmate sabes que a tú padre no le va gustar que te comportes así. Y yo soy tu último aliado.

El omega que había producido esa reacción en Murasakibara salió del campo visual de ellos, se había retirado junto a su banda y los directores. El peli morado mordió su labio tan fuerte que Midorima y Akashi se sorprendieron de que no se lastimara.

"Es mío" escuchó en un gruñido proveniente de la garganta de su amigo. Antes de que este pudiera seguir a Himuro, Akashi se puso delante de él y con sus manos le toco el pecho.

—Atsushi, si vas así solo vas asustarlo ¿quieres eso?

Y pudo ver cómo tan fácilmente el alfa, después de abrir los ojos y dar un gruñido, comenzó a tranquilizarse.

—Lo lamento Aka-chin Mido-chin.

Akashi sonrió y Midorima simplemente desvío la mirada intentando calmar a su alfa interno. Un alfa siempre tiene por instinto proteger lo que es suyo. Y Akashi era suyo después de todo. Aunque no lo haya marcado.

—No te preocupes ¿quieres ir por un postre a la cafetería?

Murasakibara parecía entre confundido y triste. Akashi bajo su defensa nuevamente. El aura de alfa así como el olor particular de este ya no estaban presentes. Así que se sintió a salvo nuevamente.

— ¿Crees que vuelva a venir?

—Lo hará. Ambas bandas van a venir a ver las escenas además siempre vienen para practicar...

Fue Midorima quien contesto y Akashi no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo es que tenía tanta información.

No cuestión nada a su pareja.

Los tres se dirigieron al café más cercano al edificio de la producción y empezaron a hacer su pedido. Akashi suspiró suavemente mientras revolvía su te. En unos días visitarían su antigua escuela y grabarían algunas escenas ahí. Luego tenía un viaje a Hokaido para unas grabaciones en paisajes naturales. Les quedaba tanto trabajo por hacer. Pero todo tenía un fin.

Sin darse cuenta ya tenía a Murasakibara y Midorima delante de él. Estaba tan distraído revisando su agenda que no notó que varios periodistas estaban fuera del establecimiento tomándoles fotos. Ninguno de ellos lo esperó. Se dijo que fue tonto no hacerlo. Sin embargo aún no estaba tan acostumbrado a que ir a tomar un simple café causaría tanto revuelo. Es decir tenía confianza en hablar en público y compartir sus ideas en juntas y entrevista, pero ser acosado de esta manera era solo por aparecer en televisión Antes solo eran las revistas de sociales y las especializadas en negocios. Ahora era todo Japón.

Tomó su celular y llamo a su guardaespaldas. Felizmente el dueño del café había tenido la delicadeza de cerrar las puertas del establecimiento y no dejar pasar a la prensa. Tomaría nota de ello.

Un auto oscuro se estacionó delante de la cafetería, otro auto también lo hizo y de este bajaron los miembros de su seguridad personal.

Toco los hombros de ambos y estos se calmaron aunque aún respiraron agitados. Tomo el brazo de Midorima y este dejó que se apegara su cuerpo. Estar así sujetándose del brazo de este era como tener un descanso. Dejarle a su león omega que tomara su lugar era simplemente tranquilizante. La manos de Midorima entre la suya era perfecta y se sentía cálida. Él le devolvió la mirada que era tan brillante. Sentía que Midorima sería capaz de defenderlo de lo que sea y aquello le trajo alegría. Al fin no estaba solo.

No pudo evitarlo pero ahí en medio de sus guardaespaldas y toda la prensa intentando sobrepasarlos para tomarles una foto o preguntarle algo, Midorima bajo su cabeza y luego de que con una mirada le pidiera permiso, unió sus labios y el mundo se detuvo. Los flashes podrían haberles cegado pero lo que realmente lo hizo fue como Midorima apretaba su cintura de una forma posesiva pero a la vez respetuosa. Era como si el animal interno de Midorima quisiera marcarlo frente a todos pero el humano se abstuviera de no faltarle al respeto. Akashi no sabía cuál de los dos amaba más. Esa combinación de respeto y deseo hicieron que sus manos se fueran a la nuca del otro. Nunca habían sido exhibicionistas pero en aquel momento ni siquiera pensó en las cámaras. Midorima era todo para él, y Akashi era todo para Midorima.

Silbidos, aplausos se escucharon por todo el lugar. Murasakibara solo tenía un puchero en su rostro. Él aún tenía el aroma de aquel cantante sin poder olvidarlo. Estaba seguro que así como los mejores postres que había probado, no podría olvidarlo. Quería volver a oler aquel delicioso aroma.

Por ahora, debía de esperar a Aka-chin, él era quien prácticamente le dejaba hacer lo que quería. Aun así sabía que Akashi también buscaba que él tomara la cabeza de su clan. No lo deseaba, odiaba todo lo que hacían. Odiaba también las empresas Akashi y también a las empresas Murasakibara. Y aunque el basquetbol no fuera lo que más amaba le parecía mejor, igual que la actuación aunque últimamente todo le parecía tan falso, tan tonto.

El largo beso entre los prometidos terminó. Ninguno dirigió alguna mirada a los reporteros que prácticamente intentaban saltar por sobre los guardianes de la pareja. Midorima tomo la mano de Akashi con delicadeza y a la vez con respeto. Los pocos omegas reporteros presentes suspiraron por la suerte del omega pelirrojo. Akashi se sentía bien al darse cuenta que era envidiado por el prometido que tenía.

Ambos ingresaron después de Murasakibara al auto.

…...

—¡You have a good time..!

Takao se sentía muy animado por alguna razón que ninguno de su banda sabía. El omega empezó a cantar en inglés, un idioma que aún no hacía totalmente suyo, de forma inesperada para todos

— ¡Kazu-chan deja de moverte vas a romper nuestra cama!— le gritó Yorke desde su posición.

En aquella época aun no tenían el lujoso apartamento que algún día tendrían. Aun Vivian en aquel edificio antiguo dónde se refugiaban muchos artistas que recién comenzaban, omegas corridos de sus casa por ofender a su clan por lo cual tenían niños pequeños en abundancia. Ellos ocupaban un cuarto de buen tamaño con el suelo hecho de cemento pulido cubierto por tatami envejecido que a pasos se abría y chirriaba. Pero aun así, lejos de su casa, eran felices. Más en aquel momento pies al fin comenzaron a hacerse famosos. Sabía que muy pronto lo serian aún más. Solo debían de tener aquellas presentaciones junto a los miembros del elenco y Granrondeo y su seguridad económica estaría asegurada. Prueba de ello era que el próximo mes al fin vivirían en un departamento decente.

Aun así sabían que Takao no estaba saltando y tarareando en ingles por ello. Parecía que algo lo tenía muy animado. Y a pesar que los otros miembros de la banda pensaban que era por haber terminado la canción para el _ending_, Yorke sentía que no era así.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando en el televisor que tenían en canal nacional se cortaba el dorama que veían para pasar las noticias de último momento y en este se pudo vislumbrar un apasionado beso entre dos de los actores principales de la serie en la que ellos ponían su música: Takao dejó de saltar sobre la cama y de cantar para quedarse quieto observando.

—Chicos, el dueño de "Sky" nos ha dicho que nos podemos presentar y encima nos pagaran el doble de lo de siempre

Ryo, el baterista de la banda interrumpió a la banda. Takao giro hacia él y sonrió.

— ¡Genial al fin comienzan a tenernos en consideración!

Yorke sintió una mezcla de sentimientos pero sobretodo la preocupación y ansiedad no lee dejaron en paz aun así no comentó nada. Todos en la banda se animaron para alistarse e ir y dar la mejor de las presentaciones en la discoteca "Sky" dónde comenzaron dando tocadas gratis.

Luego de la prestación todos tomaban un par de copas que el mismo dueño les había regalado por la tremenda presentación de la noche. Por alguna razón parecía que había un par de cámaras pertenecientes a la prensa en su presentación.

—Vieron, chicos, parece que al fin nos prestan la atención que nos merecíamos—comentó animado Takao mientras tomaba su bebida.

Aún era un menor de edad, pero dada la situación le permitían beber. Despeas de todo Yorke era su encargado y nadie diría nada si al omega le dejan beber sus tutores.

—Tenías razón en hacer el _casting_ para esa serie—comentó Ryo apoyado de los otros miembros del grupo.

Dos alfas se presentaron ante ellos con sonrisas. Eran tipos normales y de clase media así su sangre y aroma lo delataba. Sin embargo eso detalles que su omega interno era capaz de notar a Takao no le importó. Así pues les concedió tomarse unas fotos junto a él.

—No eres como los demás omegas pero eres muy hermoso.

Takao tembló levemente, su sonrisa se tambaleo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con ello?

El alfa pareció ponerse nervioso.

—Es decir hueles a un omega puro… es muy delicioso y físicamente eres hermoso…

— ¿Pero?

La mirada de Takao era un tanto perturbadora. Takao tenía la particularidad que sus ojos brillaban en la noche sobre todo con las luces de discoteca. Lo cual le hacía tener una mirada aún más afilada.

—Solo…

El alfa paseo sus ojos por las vestimentas de Takao sin saber qué responder

—Es decir… no te pareces a por ejemplo los artistas de teiko days o... a Himuro-san...solo eso pero eres...

Takao rio, pero Yorke sabía que esa sonrisa era más bien amenazante.

—Vamos a tomarnos la foto

Los alfa sonrieron y abrazaron con fuerza al omega. Los otros alfa del grupo quisieron intervenir pero Takao les detuvo, dejó que estos le abrazasen para tomarse unas fotos.

Ni siquiera Takao supo bien porque.

El resto de la noche la paso serio.

Al día siguiente cuando ya eran las 11 de la mañana prendieron el televisor en el programa de variedades que daba a aquella hora. Y para su sorpresa hablaban de su presentación anterior: enfocaban a Takao, su forma de moverse tan alegra , sus ropas sencillas: un pantalón jean pegado a su cuerpo, zapatillas, una polera de manga corta negra y una muñequera, su cabello simplemente suelto.

Como siempre siendo un programa matutino destinado al público juvenil que se queda los domingos en casa, se enfocaron mucho en la estética, y comenzaron a compararlo como omega con el sexy Himuro, el cual siempre resaltaba su cuerpo, su piel con detalles y maquillaje. Muchos opinaban que era un omega con clase y talento, gracia natural como debía de ser un omega perfecto.

"Sabemos que Takao-kun es un omega también puro pero a veces no lo parece" comentó riéndose un omega que era parte de los presentadores.

Justamente en el programa se encontraba Kise Ryota junto a Midorima Shintaro y Akashi Seijuro. Después de todo estaban muy de moda.

—Usted que opina. Kise-kun.

El rubio conocido por ser modelo de la revista juvenil más importante del mediom además de tener instinto infalible por la moda, sonrió coquetamente.

—Yo creo ciertamente que es un omega muy hermoso pero que me encantaría ayudarle a vestir. —guiñó un ojo— Seguramente no es su culpa… en su grupo solo hay beta y alfa y seguramente tuvo que enfrentar muchas cosas solo.

Todos parecieron conmovidos ante las palabras. Como siempre el encanto de Kise hacía que sus palabras se tomaran con la mayor de las importancias. Además, a su joven edad podía decirse que era un juez de la moda.

Yorke se sentó al lado de su amigo y le abrazó. Ambos se sentían indignados

Esa mañana sintieron el primer golpe de muchos a futuro por volverse más famosos. La fama nunca es barata ni mucho menos se regala libremente. La fama debe ser alcanzada solo a precio de llanto y sacrificios.

—Y usted, Midorima-san, como alfa ¿que opina?

Midorima abrió los labios. Yorke noto como su mejor amigo se tensó. "Así que le importa la opinión de este" Frunció el ceño ante la expectativa, Yorke realmente esperaba que aquel tipo no se atreviera a criticar a su amigo.

—Sin duda es atrevido. A pesar de ser omega sus canciones son diferentes a las que cantaría la mayoría de omegas. Ello lo hace diferente del resto´nanodayo

La nota de orgullo en su voz o de admiración, Yorke no supo diferenciar, hizo que el cuerpo de su amigo se relajara.

—En ello tiene razón—concedió el beta que dirigía el programa.

—Takao-kun es sin duda una promesa para el rock japonés. A pesar de ser omega sus canciones realmente te hacen querer armar una revolución o simplemente tu corazón se estremece de amor.

Takao se despegó del abrazo de su amigo con una tierna sonrisa.

—Ehh… parece que Shin-chan sabe de música, al menos —comentó con una sonrisa ligera pero sincera.

El mejor amigo de Takao sintió temor por el futuro. Nunca había visto a su omega amigo tan preocupado por la opinión de otra persona que no fuera él.

—Aun así. Le sugiero que siempre recuerde que es un omega. Además que ya no es más un cantante de tugurio sino que ahora es la imagen de la serie Teiko days. Sin duda, estoy seguro que Kazunari-kun recordara que mi amigo se ha ofrecido a aconsejarle en lo que respecta al vestuario. Ha llegado el momento en que de un avance. Todos debemos de hacerlo.

Todos simplemente alabaron, como siempre, las palabras del Akashi Seijuro. Este tomo de la mano a su prometido. Kise sonrió de aquella manera que a Takao se le hacía tan falsa y que le provocaba querer romper algo cercano. Realmente les cayó muy mal. De nuevo esas ganas de querer superarles le llenaron

—Se creen mucha cosa por un par de ropas costosas y unos litros de maquillaje me enferman. ¿Es que creen que todos los omegas debemos de ser como ellos? ¿Que no ven que hacen daño a omegas que se sienten diferentes…? ¡Están vacíos!

La voz de Takao no ocultó nada de su sentimiento de aversión hacia Akashi y Kise, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba meditando una y otra vez las palabras de ellos.

—Kazu-chan, simplemente no les debes hacer caso. Demuéstrales que tú no eres como esa rubia de plástico. O ese niño que se cree príncipe… eres hermoso y ya vez que hasta el cuatro ojos lo dice: lo que vale es tu música.

— ¡Aun así! A mí no me importa demasiado... es decir me gusta vestir bien pero cuando canto… umm…

Para Takao era difícil explicar la indignación que se atoraba en su garganta. Era complicado, pues le alegró que Midorima alabe su música a su manera y su personalidad. Pero no dijo nada al respecto de su físico. Y no entendía porque le caló tanto las palabras de Kise y Akashi. Takao siempre vistió ropas simples y usaba los accesorios que le gustaban, sin fijarse si eran para omegas o no. Pero que Midorima no le haya alabado físicamente comenzaba a torturarle demasiado ¿Cómo demostrar que podía verse genial sin dejar de ser él mismo?

A estas alturas su mente decidió enterrar en el fondo lo contradictorio que debía resultarle el asunto.

De repente Takao pareció estar decidido a algo singular, aquella sonrisilla maliciosa lo era.

— ¿Te conté que Himuro-san, el vocalista de Granrodeo, me dio su número?

—Si pero...

—Esa rubia de plástico no es la única que sabe sobre cómo vestirse….

Yorke no pudo evitar que aquella llamada se efectuará y que un plan fuera trazado entre ambos omegas cantantes, solo le quedó apoyar la locura de su amigo. Una que les cambio la vida a ambos aunque nunca se dieran cuenta de ello.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Hace tan solo unas dos horas que había recibido el mensaje de respuesta de Himuro. Realmente no eran cercanos, pero habían coincidido en ensayos y en un festival que se organizó para la propaganda del programa. Hablaron acerca de la historia de la serie y de la musía de moda. Tenían coincidencias musicales por lo que intercambiaron números. Como era usual de la cortesía japonesa le dijo que si necesitan alguna ayuda en el mundo musical le pidiese ayuda, Y es que Himuro tenía más años en la industria además de una carrera consolidada.

— ¡Himuro-sam!

Normalmente con ese saludo era suficiente, pero Takao saltó sobre el cantante omega para darle un apretón rápido. Himuro solo sonrió divertido. Para ese entonces aún no sentía un cariño especial por Takao, simplemente le parecía alguien que le contagiaba su buen sentido del humor además de admirarle por también atreverse a volverse un cantante de rock a pesar de ser un omega.

— ¿No es peligroso para alguien como tú el estar en medio de la calle?

Su preocupación era evidente en sus ojos rasgados. A Himuro no se le escapaba ningún detalle físico ni el atractivo seductor natural que poseía Takao. No era como la mayoría pero sin duda esa jovialidad le hacía sensual de una manera muy natural y espontánea.

—No te preocupes— contesto con su voz sedosa— Los guardaespaldas de mi familia están cerca. Además es muy tarde.

Eran cerca de las 2 de la madrugada. A Takao le sorprendió que le constatase que iría esa misma madrugada.

— ¿Por qué vas a ayudarme?— le preguntó con suspicacia.

Himuro sonrió de lado, fijó sus ojos en el otro omega y ambos se analizaron.

—No te preocupes... no hay motivo oculto.

Takao rio divertido

—Por supuesto que lo hay. Pero ya que eres un omega por lo que no puede ser un motivo pervertido. ¿O sí?—jugó.

Himuro se acercó lentamente a Takao hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro. Su presencia era sublime. Takao se sintió como un niño a su lado. Himuro era su mayor, un omega en el esplendor de su vida, bellísimo.

—Aun eres inocente, Takao-kun—comento Himuro pasando de largo luego de acariciarle suavemente los cabellos.

—Mohh no hables como mi madre.

Una risita fue su respuesta.

—Sí hay un motivo. Fastidiarle la vida a un león amargado.

Takao sonrió sabiendo a quien se refería.

—Esta vez ha comentado de ti pero otras veces lo ha hecho de mí. La verdad es que quiero darle una lección.

— ¿Rivalidad? ¿Por quién?

—Eres astuto… no te preocupes no estoy interesado en el prometido de Akashi-san…

El menor inevitablemente se sonrojo.

—Shin-chan es diferente…

Himuro le observó con dulzura como un hermano omega mayor. A pesar de su juventud podía sentirse su experiencia en los temas amorosos.

—No te preocupes. No se lo diré a nadie, pero creo que ese sujeto ya lo sabe. Y no es por nadie en especial... Es solo que… en fin voy a darle una lección por creerse con la autoridad de criticar a otros. Lo hizo conmigo en su momento pero ya no puede hacerlo. Voy lograr ello contigo.

—Pero me gusta como soy.

—Y eso es magnífico. Así debe de ser.

Takao le observó confundido.

Himuro le dio la media espalda, su rostro era serio.

—Muchos piensan que la verdadera belleza es simplemente seguir el estándar. Seguir a personas como Kise Ryota. Pero no es necesariamente así. Vamos a encontrar tu estilo, uno que impacte a todos.. Incluido a Midorima-san—le guiño un ojo jovialmente.

— ¿De verdad lo harás?

—Por supuesto. —contestó con la seguridad de ser uno de los omegas más deseados de Japón.

Ambos se dedicaron sonrisas cómplices.

—Necesitaremos una presentación especial. Te diré parte de la verdad. Mi representante necesita una banda que nos acompañe en el Lantis festival, pensé en ti en seguida. Pero no así, sino con tu nuevo estilo. Ya lo tengo imaginado….tienes una voz espectacular y realmente...yo no podría cantar esa canción

Su voz se había llenado con cierta amargura mezclada con tristeza.

—Himuro...

Sus ojos eran brillantes. Takao sintió un poco de pena aunque no entendía bien el porque.

—No te preocupes... sé que brillo en el escenario pero aquel día nos ayudaras a brillar más que nadie.

Y ahora su expresión era peligrosa como un lobo a punto de echarse al cuello de su presa.

—Permanecer en el medio es difícil. Estoy seguro que lo sabes... pero a veces simplemente vienen algunos e intentan desplazarte. Me gusta lo que hago, mi música y seguro a ti también… y aunque existan miles de bandas de alfa y omegas que solo hacen pop no voy a renunciar.

Era la primera vez que a Takao alguien le decía exactamente lo que sabía, lo que les había perseguido por tanto tiempo. Era la primera vez que se topaba con la dura verdad. Sabía que si no conseguía mayor cantidad de fans, el amor incondicional de estos, después de la serie solo sería "la banda" que les puso la música. Aquellos niños que actuaban en la serie obtuvieron una fama apresurada, Himuro y Takao debían de luchar el doble o el triple por mantenerse ahí sin tener que ceder a los acosos de empresarios.

Takao sonrió amargamente. Le tendió el brazo y Himuro le estrechó la mano

—Es un trato. No vamos a descansar hasta que la música de Granrodeo y Oldcodex estén tan pegados en las mentes de todo Japón que incluso Akashi Seijuro terminara cantando nuestras canciones.

Himuro entreabrió la boca para decir algo pero finalmente solo le dedicó una sonrisa amable. Aquel niño con sus sueños de estrellato le recordaba tanto a sí mismo y su comienzo. Fue duro, pues prácticamente lo habían expulsado de su clan. Mintió cuando dijo que tenían alfa de la familia de sus padres vigilándole, los alfa que le vigilaban eran de su ex prometido, Kagami Taiga. Y se lo agradecía enormemente.

Kagami siempre le apoyaba y siempre lo haría, eso le quedaría cada vez más y más claro con el transcurrir de los años.

…...

Presente

Kise sonríe levemente mientras Kasamatsu le limpia con un paño húmedo que también tiene esencia de miel la cual le dejará la piel más suave y a la vez con un rico aroma.

—Sempai, como tu kohai y tu omega soy yo el que debería limpiarte.

Siente un beso en sus cabellos y su corazón se agita. En brazos de Kasamatsu siente que todo puede estar bien, que las heridas del pasado quedaran cerradas y no habrá mayor problema en enfrentar a Aomine la próxima vez. Sin embargo muy en el fondo su zorro interno le llama "mentiroso"

—Kise...

El rubio levanta su cabeza y observa cómo es que Kasamatsu le mira tan profundamente. A la vez, su rostro es serio, parece que algo importante va a decirle.

—Te dije que te tenía un regalo— comienza nervioso.

Las mejillas del pelinegro se sonrojan. Kise ríe ante ello. No es muy común que un alfa se sonroje.

—Pensé que era…—Kise señala a sí mismo y su desnudes.

—Claro que no mocoso pervertido"

La forma tan efusiva de llamarle "pervertido" le hace reír pues no pareciera que es el mismo alfa que le amo con tanta pasión.

—Solo que cuando te bese no pude contenerme…

Esta vez es Kise quien se sonroja. En su piel blanca es tan evidente que Kasamatsu siente esa oleada de calor recorrerle otra vez.

Kasamatsu se acerca, queda arrodillado al lado de este. Un dejavu le recorre al omega rubio.

—Sé que ya te he pedido matrimonio. Y que ya he sido aceptado por tu familia, pero esto es un pedido personal.

Kise se acerca su sempai y le brinda un beso en la mejilla: una leve invitación a que como omega va escucharle hasta el final. Kasamatsu le toma de la nuca y le besa dándole una succión en sus labios. Besar a Kise es como beber miel para Kasamatsu.

—No me distraigas—reniega al sentirse hechizado por la belleza de su cuerpo y su rostro.

Kise asiente con efusividad. Le gusta tanto provocarlo, hacerle perder el control. Cuando estaba con Aomine, llego el momento en que temió hacer algún gesto como este.

Kasamatsu saca una caja rectangular delgada.

—Sé que yo no pertenezco a un clan tan digno como el de los Kise. Pero tampoco soy un mestizo. Eres una estrella, Kise, mi estrella. Y voy a pedirte compartir tu celo y que por tanto tengamos cachorros de la forma correcta. Y a cambio te ofrezco que tú también me muerdas.

Kise abre los ojos impactado. Su cuerpo tiembla y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. No solo él se siente conmovido, su omega interior también lo está.

Ya que un alfa pidiendo algo como ello solo significa que está plenamente seguro de sus sentimientos. Que incluso cree que es su pareja destino. Lo cual aún no está seguro de que lo sean pues sino este dolor por Aomine se iría. Solo podrá averiguarlo cuando se apareen en el celo. Aun así, es una gran oportunidad de por fin dejar a Aomine atrás. Perteneciendo completamente a Kasamatsu y este a él podrá casi desaparecer las marcas de Aomine sobre él. Su omega dejara de ser el esclavo de este amor y podrá atender y concentrarse en que le pertenecerá a Kasamatsu a su alfa.

—Pero, sempai... tu podrías encontrar a tu pareja destino o alguien mejor que yo... es decir.. yo a pesar de que tú me marques yo siempre voy a llevar la …

—No me importa, Kise, idiota, que no ves que no me importa. Tú serás solo mío. E incluso me enfrentaré a él. Voy a darte mi apellido, y tú vas a morderme... ambos nos perteneceremos por siempre.

Un alfa entregando su voluntad su amor, su sexualidad a un solo omega era algo que no sucedía ni aun en estos tiempos. La naturaleza alfa no dejaba que un omega le pusiera freno. Aun a pesar de que un alfa se calmaba y podía controlarse ante el celo de otros omegas que no sea el que mordió, puede tomar más omegas como pareja y morderlas, hacerlos suyo; pero un alfa que recibe la mordida de su omega limita ello. Era algo casi tabú y era burla de otros alfa aunque poco a poco se ha ido romantizando ello, sobre todo por la aparición de esto en novelas y series. En otros tiempos sería impensable, un insulto que siquiera un omega lo pensara. El omega era esclavo de su amor y deseo por el alfa que le marque sea o no que el humano realmente ame al humano alfa. La naturaleza era esclavista con los omegas: Mientras un omega marcado no podría mirar a otro a menos que este otro la marque por largo tiempo, un alfa fácilmente podía tener al mismo tiempo muchos omega. Y decidir a cual omega da la mordida poniéndolo a la cabeza de su harem. La mordida de un omega al alfa lo limita por completo aunque a veces esto ha sido usado en especies que lo han necesitado de un tiempo para la actualidad en que la poligamia es un asunto controversial.

Kasamatsu saca una joya que Kise sabe es la representación de su entrega y a la vez una marca sobre Kise. Es la joya de la familia Kasamatsu y aunque no es un clan importante, Kise siente que quiere arrancarse los sentimientos que tiene por Aomine y entregar todo su corazón a Kasamatsu. Le abraza con fuerza y reparte besos en su rostro. Kasamatsu le toma de las mejillas y le besa apasionadamente.

Kise se da vuelta y Kasamatsu pasa la pequeña joya, una cinta negra con un dije de cristal azul. Ahora es Ryota Kise quien deberá llevarla con orgullo pues es oficialmente el prometido de Kasamatsu Yukio y junto a él heredero de la familia Kasamatsu y quien le brindara tantos cachorros como el alfa de Kasamtsu desee.

…..-

Kagami sabe que podría ser juzgado de ser un alfa con poco carácter pero solo puede suspirar e intentar que su tigre interno no se salga de control. La situación entre él y Kuroko se dio de una manera tan extraña.

Es decir, le pareció alguien muy lindo la primera vez que lo vio. Era casi el prototipo de omega que te enseñan en la escuela y en los medios de comunicación, al menos físicamente. Sin embargo, desde el inicio fue evidente que no era de aquella manera. Kuroko no era un omega débil o al menos no lo había sido.

Podía ver fuerza en sus pases, mientras jugaban básquet con los niños del club infantil que su maestra le obligaba a ayudar.

Kuroko cuando se enteró de ello quiso participar.

Había características en el peli celeste que eran muy afines con los omega. Después de todo era muy fácil para este consolar a un niño. Acercarse, ser cauto paciente y dulce. Cada vez que observaba a Kuroko tratar con los niños se sentía sonrojar. Y una oleada de calor le invadía. El solo verse a sí mismo como un pervertido le fastidiaba.

Suponía que era una reacción natural ya que era un alfa no emparejado en la edad de ya incluso de tener cachorros.

Otras veces, Kuroko le sorprendía con esa pasión inesperada en el juego aunque fuese un amistoso. Sin embargo, había otras en la que este simplemente se veía ausenta, completamente frágil físicamente y emocionalmente. Tanto que un instinto de protegerlo, de no permitir que el mundo ponga sus manos sobre Kuroko era más fuerte que él.

Un día sin poder evitarlo le atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Quiso decirle que nadie le volvería a hacer daño. Pero no dijo nada. El omega se resistió al principio pero luego simplemente se dejó. No escucho llanto solo unas pequeñas manos estrujarle el polo y una humedad que seguro eran lágrimas. Aquel fue el primer contacto físico que tuvieron. Uno tan simple como un abrazo consolador.

Kuroko era el primer omega que se dejaba proteger por él. Himuro era más bien un omega rebelde que más bien le había protegido, aun así disfrutaba viéndole cantar, se alegraba de lo que alcanzó a lograr y también le apoyaba. Pero ello era otra historia.

Con Kuroko muchas sanciones que nunca pudo experimentar con Himuro se dieron.

Kuroko le observaba jugar con su equipo con orgullo en los ojos. Sus manos se presionaban en las gradas y parecía querer estar ahí en la cancha apoyándolo. Había escuchado ello de otros alfa pero sin duda era grandioso ver a un omega apoyándolo.

Sin embargo esa pequeña amistad poco a poco el deseaba que diera un paso más terminó cuando:

— ¡Tetsu!

Era Shige, el amigo beta de Kuroko con quien este vivía. Un detalle que despertaba un deseo de poseer a Kuroko en diferentes formas.

—Afuera hay dos periodistas que quieren entrevistarte.

.Shige regresaba en el trabajo y para su sorpresa dos periodistas de rasgos asiáticos estaban consultando al casero del edificio dónde vivía si se encontraba Tetsuya Kuroko ahí.

La manera en que el cuerpo del omega se tensó fue suficiente para Kagami se dio cuenta que ese pasado del que Kuroko rehuía contarle había regresado.

Era confuso pues no pensó que tan famoso era Kuroko. Muchas veces artistas que se hacen famoso en medios japoneses no llegan serlo en América por lo menos no de manera nacional. Él nunca se le ocurrió la idea de _goglear_ el nombre de este. Ahora recién recordaba cómo es que Kuroko rehuí de las personas adolescentes y como es que siempre salía con gafas oscuras de día y a los juegos iba tan abrigado.

—Hay muchas cosas que debo contarte. Kagami-kun...

Aquel día sintió la impotencia de no poder cambiar el pasado de Kuroko.

"Sin tan solo lo hubiera conocido antes" pensamientos como ese le llenaron.

Entendió todo con la historia de este. Fue tan sorprendente que no pudo juzgarle nada. Ni siquiera su lado instintivo pudo. Simplemente quería, necesitaba desquitarse con el sujeto que le hizo eso.

En el rostro de Kuroko vio como este se sentía avergonzado, como este quería ser mejor para él. Así que sin importarle que Shige siguiera ahí le levantó del suelo en el que se había derrumbado con lágrimas en sus ojos para besarle suavemente en los labios.

—Me gustas, tonto

—También me gusta Kagami-kun, pero…

No dijeron más. Todo estuvo dicho. Y con ese ligero "me gustas" Kagami comprendía que el pasado volvería y que tendría que tolerar tanto ¿sería capaz de hacerlo?

Lo que iban a realizar ya lo habían decidido desde hace un tiempo. En aquel momento se alegró de que el propio Kuroko lo sugiriera. Había soñado con ello desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, después de que volviesen a encontrarse y que oliera el suave aroma de Aomine sobre su pareja y que este oliera en él a Himuro. No sabía si era apresurado hacerlo. Si era correcto, si ambos estaban plenamente seguros.

Lo que iban a realizar no era simple sexo. Era un lazo. Un lazo de por vida. ¿Acaso no estaba actuando como chiquillos celosos y posesivos?

Casi estaba seguro de ir a decirle que no a Kuroko. Casi…

Pero todo su lado racional murió cuando el verdadero aroma de Kuroko le pegó.

Kuroko era un omega que no tenía un olor muy fuerte y ya que sucedió aquello con Aomine Kagami no lograba hacer salir el verdadero aroma de este.

La vainilla, la exquisita y dulce vainilla le lleno por completo. Tan pleno y perfecto.

Su cuerpo se calentó tan rápidamente que le pareció surreal. Una nube le envolvió. En el aroma podía saber las cualidades del omega, su carácter, toda su personalidad. El aroma a vainilla le dijo como era realmente su pareja y la amo.

Sus orejas de felino aparecieron. El tigre quería a ese pequeño cachorro que olfateaba a lo lejos. Su garganta gruño levemente, comenzaba a extasiarse. Su larga cola se comenzó a balancear. Se mostraba tal cual era. Impaciente así era como se siente.

Lo que acabó totalmente con su humano racional fue cuando finalmente Kuroko se asomó por la puerta de forma tímida con unas mejillas rebosantes de color, a la vez sus ojos estaban acuosos, conteniendo lágrimas. Su respiración era agitada

Hoy era el primer día de celo de Kuroko. Y este se lo está otorgando. Su pecho se llenó de orgullo.

Avanzó lentamente con movimientos felinos para darle confianza al canino que se ocultaba aun detrás de la puerta.

Kuroko avanzó, salió detrás de la puerta y pudo ver como realmente era. Un hermoso omega de orejas peludas y cola de lobo, era un lobo moteado. Entendió entonces porque su lazo con Aomine era tan fuerte.

"Lealtad" Los lobos son por naturaleza fieles, leales y tienen una maldición o bendición, todo depende del punto de vista.

Pero hoy Kagami acabaría con ello.

Atrajo a Kuroko hacia su cuerpo. Le sujeto de la cabeza y con firmeza hizo que esta girara hacia un lado. Lamió por completo el cuello de este. Una sensación placentera recorrió su lengua, quería lamer una y otra vez esa zona, esa suave zona destinada a él.

Quitó la bata que traía puesta, lo expuso a sus hambrientos ojos. Le empujó hacia la cama y Kuroko simplemente le permitió. Estaba asustado, lo comprendía. Pero él no podía detenerse.

Toco el cuerpo humado del menor, sus pezones erguidos, su ombligo, el cual se contrajo a su contacto. Largos sonidos agudos brotaron de sus labios. Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Las orejitas de este se movieron sin parar, vibrando ante las pequeñas caricias que imparte sobre su cuerpo.

"Tan sublime"

Abre las piernas de este y nota que entre ellas un líquido transparente sale. Esta perfectamente lubricado para recibirle. Baja su mano y con sus dedos toca la sustancia. Se la lleva sus labios y lo lame con su lengua. Cierra los ojos extasiado, incluso esa sustancia era afrodisiaca. Kuroko le observa sonrojado pero sumiso. Aquella era la magia de la naturaleza, la magia de la dicotomía alfa y omega.

Sin embargo cuando está a punto de besarle y perderse en ese abrumador calor, un resquicio de conciencia se hace presente.

— ¿Estás seguro de seto, Kuroko?

Kuroko abre sus labios sonrosados para decirle

—Quiero ser tuyo…

Ante aquellas palabras su tigre interno gruño en festejo. A partir de esta noche nadie le arrebataría a Tetsuya. Hoy le mordería y borraría todas huellas que Aomine dejó en su cuerpo.

...

Futuro:

Su sonrisa no tenía igual, era sin duda un padre alfa orgullos del pequeño cachorro alfa que habían engendrado junto a su pareja. Su hermoso omega que ahora solo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. El pequeño niño tenía las características de ambos en perfecta armonía. Y aquello no podía sino alegrarle. Aun así su alfa interno quería más bebes. Con cada nuevo cachorro que trajeran al mundo su lazo se haría más firme.

Faltaba poco para que su esposo regresase. La vida que ahora tenían seguramente su yo del pasado no la hubiera imaginado…

—Papa… papi se veía lindo bailando ahí…

Solo pudo sonreír ante aquello, sí era cierto su ahora esposo se veía espectacular aquel día en aquellos lejanos días de su la adolescencia de su omega.

* * *

Notas finales: Alguien me pidió algo del futuro. Bien como dije el final no esta del todo claro, peor cuando me preguntaron del futuro simplemente vi a alguien con un niño. Esta historiador debe de tener mpreg sí o sí, entre quienes y que tan lejano es este futuro mostrado pues veremos.. se hará cada vez mas claro, siento que no es tan lejano.

Las actualizaciones serán así. Una actualización semanal y la siguiente quincenal. Como?

Bueno el siguiente capitulo estará entre el dí de noviembre. El capitulo se llama "El poder de la decisión"

El siguiente capitulo a esa estará luego de quince días del 8 de noviembre, osea el 29 o 30

estaré publicando un fanfic midotaka este miércoles 4, probablemente sea de actualización semanal... ya se los informaré. Es un fanfic que nació luego de ver una escena muy tierna en un marcha del orgullo y no, no veremos a Midorima y takao marchando con la bandera multicolor sino que pasaran por mucho y tendrán que enfrentar problemas de la sociedad japonesa que no es tan amistosa como creemos con el tema homosexual y otro tema importante que recién me vengo a enterar por un trabajo en la universidad. Tuve que averiguar mucho así que espero les guste.. Por supuesto habrá otras parejas pero esencialmente se centrará en ellos.

Pain-99: Holi! bueno este cap y esa escena del beso de Akashi y Midorima va dedicado a tí... fue muy natural el escribirlo. Debe ser por el extra game, a saber con que nos vendrá el próximo capitulo. se acerca el final! y la ova donde habrá desmadre y de nuevo las ships quedaran revueltas se nos viene! Gracias por siempre leer y comentar no sabes cuanto me motivas. La forma en que se conocieron Midorima debía de ser esa por alguna razón solo pude pensar que debía de ser a través de la música pues es aquí lo que más apasiona a Takao. Tú me diste la idea lo de futuro me puse a pensar mucho sobre aquello tanto que lo soñe.. aunque no la tengo claro todavía quise escribirlo. ya veremos,., peor a quien te suena que esta ahí viendo a su hijo?  
Furi.. ya se redimirá con Kaashi ..creo.. por ahora la tiene muy dificil... A pesar de que Midorima siente algo por Takao , no va dejar que Furihata le quite a Akashi, los alfa pueden desear a más de un omega pero no les hace gracia que sus omega anden por ahí con otros. Himuro em mata con sus movimientos es sexy hasta cuando respira!  
Cuentame que te apreció este capitulo.. nos leemos! 


	9. Chapter 9

Notas de autora: Hola, me restrase un poquito de la fecha indicada pero aquí estamos, muy pronto!. la siguiente actualización sera el 23 de noviembre. Les dejo leer y nos espera mucho drama. amor celos en el mundo lleno de intriga del espectáculo.

* * *

Sus manos envuelven la espalda de Kagami, siente el peso de este sobre él. Si bien los omegas pueden ser frágiles para algunas cosas, son fuertes en otras como es en resistir toda la pasión desenfrenada y posesiva de un alfa hipnotizado por el celo del omega.

No concibe causas o consecuencias, ni puede razonar. No puede pensar en algo más que en el alfa que lo ha requerido esa noche. Siente su poder, su fuerza, como le toca con absoluta autoridad.

Los omegas son criaturas que obedecen ante la fuerza que tienen al frente y ese único ser que lo quiere reclamar es Kagami. Está bien así, por eso ha escogido entregarle su celo porque así no podrá pensar en nadie más.

Sin embargo, hay una sensación de vacío y otra de miedo que se anida en su vientre. Sus ojos derraman lágrimas y muy en el fondo sabe que no son solo de placer. Aun así, cuando Kagami lame su cuello, electricidad recorre su cuerpo. Los besos de su alfa descienden hasta el centro de su pecho.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se había sentido deseado. Es bueno para su autoestima. Hace tanto que no tenía una noche de celo compartida: Todas sus noches de celo habían sido de dolor y anhelo por alguien que ya no estaba a su lado.

"Mío"

Escuchó un gruñido proveniente de Kagami.

Una pizca de alegría nació. Quiso sonreír y a la vez llorar. Un pensamiento le había carcomido todos estos años "Ya no eres digno de nadie más" Su omega había estado herido y culpándose con ese pensamiento año tras año. Solo cuando KJagami le aceptó con todo su pasado fue que pudo poco a poco recomponerse.

Esta noche ese pensamiento podía ser destruido.

Aprieta con fuerza la espalda de Kagami, le clava sus pequeñas garras. Emite un sonido de placer desde su garganta, Kagami y sus grandes manos le recorren sin par, su piel se eriza ante el contacto fuerte del otro. Sabe que aguantara toda su fuerza. Se pierde totalmente en la locura, en las pequeñas mordeduras que reparte en sus pezones erguidos.

Sus labios se conectan y siente las manos de Kagami presionarle contra la cama desde sus caderas. El momento está muy cerca.

Besa a Kuroko suavemente, le observa y entiende que es perfecto. Sus mejillas son suaves pero están húmedas de lágrimas. Sonríe levemente muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Las garras de Kuroko clavadas en su espalda son muestra de que el placer es abrumador para ambos.

Si estuviera en su estado humano racional no podría tocar a Kuroko de esta manera tan desvergonzada, pero ahora su tigre solo le exige tocar y saborear más del banquete frente suyo.

"Un omega a nacido para complacer a los alfas". Aunque en la escuela le hayan enseñado que era un pensamiento arcaico, debe admitirlo, es así: Sus gemidos, la forma en que su cuerpo se quiebra, las sustancia que lubricansu entrada, todo ello no hace más que enloquecerlo, de que lo toque con más fuerza, que olfatee con más anhelo el rico aroma de sus cabellos y de su cuello. Kuroko es suyo, gruñe alto y fuerte. Nadie va a quitárselo, peleara por él con garras y colmillos de ser necesario.

Aun así el ser humano que vive dentro de él, le ama y quiere demostrárselo. Junta sus frentes y le observa. Se alegra de tenerlo en sus brazos. Cierra los ojos y sabe que Kuroko está expectante.

—Mio... mi omega

Kuroko sonríe levemente. Sin embargo esta agitado y necesitado. Lo entiende, Kuroko pasea sus manos por su espalda incitándole a continuar.

—Duele...tócame para que no duela…

Kagami besa de nuevo apasionadamente. Baja una mano y con ella acaricia el miembro de Kuroko hasta que sabe que está a punto de correrse por lo que para.

—Kagami-kun…

Su voz le urge. Baja y encuentra su entrada; se la frota levemente y entierra dos dedos al mismo tiempo. Esta dilatado. No es extraño pues está en celo.

Le besa profundamente, para luego girarle. Una sustancia transparente cae entre las piernas de Kuroko sin parar. Ahora puede verlo con claridad. Se relame. Se puso sobre él, mientras Kuroko presiona su pecho contra la cama al mismo tiempo que sus manos toman las sabanas para poder resistir el fuego que hay dentro de él.

El alfa besa primero sus cabellos, se deleita con su fuerte aroma, luego baja por su nuca y succiona. Baja por su columna y se entierra en medio de sus nalgas. Después de ello no puede parar. Con firmeza toma las piernas del menor y se las separa, dejándole ver su entrada bien dilatada y con el líquido trasparente caer desde esta.

Los gemidos y jadeos de Kuroko se escuchan más fuerte.

La cola peluda de Kuroko se balancea de ansiedad. Así que sin hacerlo esperar más pone su miembro entre sus nalgas. Luego de frotarse por un buen rato entre estas, presiona y se adentra. No hay dolor para ninguno. La unión entre un alfa y omega en celo no puede ser sino placentera. La naturaleza manda, ellos solo actúan.

Su interior le absorbe, se contrae una y otra vez provocándole moverse. Es exquisito. Un lugar aprisionador, suave y húmedo es lo que obtiene.

Kuroko chilla, le llama, le ínsita con su voz tímida y dulce.

Kagami le acomoda sobre sus manos y rodillas, mientras se posiciona de forma perfecta para cubrirlo. El apareamiento ha comenzado. Entra y sale una y otra vez de su cuerpo. Cada vez con más fuerza. Se levanta un poco, le toma de la cintura para hacerle ir más rápido. Kuroko se estremece, gime cada vez más fuertes. Él no puede parar pues le encanta como se siente estar dentro del omega.

Los movimientos duran más de lo que en un beta pueden durar. Es un alfa de alta categoría, su esperma debería preñar en esa misma noche a Kuroko.

Y es ahí cuando en medio de esa nube de placer su conciencia penetra y le hace pensar "Cachorros... unión definitiva"

Aun así, su cuerpo sigue moviéndose sin parar para cumplir con sus destinos de animales.

Llega el momento sin poder evitarlo, por lo que presiona fuerte hasta dejar marcas de sus dedos en las caderas de Kuroko. El sonido de golpeteo se hace fuerte y ambos quiebran sus cuerpos al venirse. Kuroko cae. Kagami se presiona contra él en la cama: Se han anudado, el primer enlace que dejara claro a muchos que el omega ya tiene una pareja firme.

—Kagami-kun….

Le vuelve a llamar y él simplemente reparte besos en su nuca. La anudación le mantendrá unido a Kuroko por unos largos minutos. Es parte de su naturaleza para preñar con seguridad a Kuroko.

—Muérdeme…

Ahora debería ser el momento de hacerlo. Incluso debería haber sido al momento en que se corrieron para que el enlace sea más fuerte. Pero aun en aquella neblina sensual, sabe que no es el momento.

Yendo en contra de sus instintos, se controla y simplemente permanece enterrado entre los cabellos celestes de Kuroko. Mientras tanto, este llora silenciosamente, creyendo que ha sido rechazado. Una vergüenza profunda se cierne sobre su omega.

…

Pasado

Con ya 16 años, Himuro era un preadolescente que hace un año tuvo su primer celo. Kagami se comportaba un tanto más protector desde entonces. Le habían explicado a grandes rasgos que Himuro había "florecido" como omega, por lo cual era un joven listo para formar una familia. Himuro quiso ahogarse ahí mismo con la explicación cursi de sus madres a Kagami, el cual solo pregunto si el adolescente aun podía jugar básquet con él. Por supuesto que podía, a pesar de que sus padres creían que quizá era demasiado brusco para la belleza en la que se había convertido.

Aun así seguía asistiendo a la academia de básquet junto a Kagami, por pedido de este. En el entrenamiento era observado por todos. Alfas mayores a ellos le habían propuesto salir. Les había rechazado en su momento, pero luego se volvió divertido provocarles.

Himuro sintió que su pasión por el básquet disminuía, no era que dejó de gustarle, era solo que no llegó a encontrar lo que necesitaba en este juego. ¿Qué podría ser?

Lo había intentado en todo y en todo era medianamente bueno. Como omega prometido de Kagami Taiga le habían enseñado desde coro, canto hasta a cocinar, de política y ahora estaba aprendiendo administración de empresas, ya que sus padres suponían que cuando tuvieran hijos se retiraría antes que Kagami de la vida de atleta.

Realmente pensó que su vida seguiría ese curso. A pesar de que le hastiaba, tampoco encontraba algo en lo que enfocarse. Además le gustaba Kagami, no podía negarlo. Aunque le daba algo de vergüenza a su edad decir que era su prometido, Kagami últimamente parecía necesitar dejárselo a todos muy en claro.

Una tarde en la que se había librado del entrenamiento, un joven alfa le invitó a jugar con él un uno a uno. Se sintió halagado al acto por lo que aceptó. Sin embargo, pronto supo que era una excusa para tocarlo mientras le marcaba; aun así le pudo mostrar sus habilidades. El alfa se sintió impresionado.

—Hoy todo el equipo mixto de sub 18 vamos a ir a un bar. No te preocupes, no tomaremos o seria escandaloso pero hay una banda que va a presentarse…

El joven alfa se encontraba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su corazón agitado, para sentir que el corazón de este se agite aún más, inclinó el cuello y el alfa se acercó a olfatear su aroma. Confiaba en sus propias habilidades para detener hasta a dos alfas si este intentaba propasarse.

Por lo que no se esperó que un balón fuera estrellado fuertemente en la cabeza del alfa que le invitó.

Ambos desviaron su mirada: Era Kagami, quien la había alcanzado. Y en su rostro ya no se mostraban celos infantiles del pasado, eran los ojos de una fiera enceguecida por que han ingresado en su territorio. Kagami era más alto que Himuro incluso con sus trece años. El alfa ofendido quiso ir en contra de Kagami pero Himuro se interpuso.

—Basta…acepto salir contigo— le dijo al alfa sin dedicarle una segunda mirada a Kagami.

El alfa observó por encima del hombro a Kagami, quien quiso abalanzarse sobre este, pero el otro alfa fue más rápido y se marchó; además, Himuro se interpuso para evitar un drama mayor.

— ¿Por qué aceptas su invitación? ¡Eres mi omega!

Himuro suspiró. Últimamente escuchaba mucho aquello y le fastidiaba.

—No soy un objeto, Taiga. Recuérdalo. — Su madre tacharía de incorrecto contestarle de esa manera, pero realmente no le agradaba lo peligroso que se volvía Kagami. Se volvía cada vez más territorial con él.

— ¡Pero eres mi prometido!

Se sentó en las gradas que se encontraban alrededor de la cancha. Kagami le siguió aun con el entrecejo fruncido. Ambos se encontraron sentado lado a lado en las gradas.

—Me gustas Tatsuya. Lo sé. Y no es porque seas mi prometido. Ya no soy un niño, soy tu alfa y no quiero verte coquetear con otros.

Kagami había terminado por recostarlo con fuerza contra las gradas, Tatsuya recién noto ese detalle por lo que se sintió abochornado. Nunca un alfa le había acorralado de aquella manera. Sí, había coqueteado pero nunca había llegado ni a un beso con alguien más. Y ahora... el joven Kagami de trece años ¡le estaba besando!

Quiso separarse, pero su cuerpo tembló en resonancia con a las feromonas de Kagami.

"¡Oh dios! soy un maldito abusador de menores" se dijo a sí mismo. Finalmente logró escabullirse, pues su fuerza no pudo hacer nada contra la de Kagami. ¿Cómo un aun cachorro de trece años podía superarle en fuerza? realmente se volvería un fuerte alfa.

—Mi hermano, compañero, amante- le susurró de una manera poco decente en inglés.

Tatsuya dejó que le abrase por detrás. Sentía los latidos de Kagami contra su espalda, eran vigorosos, fuertes tanto como el pecho de este, sus músculos. El pelinegro sintió marearse por el calor que de pronto le invadió.

El alfa comenzó a besar suavemente su cuello por el lado derecho, sin darse cuenta soltó un ligero gemido agudo, mientras le daba más espacio a seguir besándole, así pues Kagami continuo hasta llegar a su nuca y succionar levemente. ¿Dónde estaba la ansiedad o el miedo que debería de tener por ser un novicio en esos temas? No parecía existir. Supo en ese momento que faltaba muy poco para que su alfa terminara por reclamarlo como propio.

En aquel momento sintió que tal vez no sería tan malo corresponder a su pasión, tener hijos con él y ser su compañero, pero un último acto de rebeldía cambió su vida para siempre.

En la noche se embarcó en el auto del alfa que le cortejó, ambos se marcharon hacia el bar donde un joven omega se presentó junto a su banda.

Himuro se sintió cómodo en aquel ambiente lleno de humo, olor a licor, de cuerpos efervescentes de tanta emoción. La música resonando en todos lados era algo nuevo pero le hizo encender una llama que hace mucho había hecho el básquet.

Todos se acercaron al estrado donde la banda se presentaría. El alfa le abrazó pero aquello no le importó pues su mirada no pudo despegarse del omega que estaba en el escenario. Era tan imponente, con la guitarra en mano. Al parecer era el líder de la banda y cuando sus acordes comenzaron a sonar todos empezaron a saltar. Si bien el vocalista no era nada especial, la música que escuchó aquella noche hizo que su vida cobrase sentido.

¡Debía de estar ahí como ellos!

Fastidiado del alfa que quería acostarse con él, se deshizo de sus agarres con una de sus coquetas sonrisas y persiguió al omega que se había presentado. Si notaba bien este era sin duda de rasgos japoneses.

Al parecer, el vocalista que habían encontrado no era el adecuado por lo que solo por ese día cantó.

—Quiero hacer un casting para hacer su vocalista—quizás sonó un tanto arrogante.

Himuro se preciaba de ser una apersona de cabeza fría, de pensar mucho en lo que haría, pero este impulso estaba tan lleno de su corazón…

—Eres un niño rico... no queremos niños ricos…—farfulló el omega.

—Yo sé que puedo hacerlo. Y que adoraran mi voz.

Su seguridad podría ser malinterpretada pero el omega guitarrista al parecer vio algo que los otros miembros del grupo no.

—Está bien. Ven mañana a esta dirección y hazlo. Que sea temprano que tenemos que intentar otra presentación.

Antes de que Himuro pudiera responder, los miembros de la banda se retiraron del local. El pelinegro enseguida se marchó, olvidándose por completo del alfa que le había traído. Tomo un taxi y regreso a la mansión de su familia.

Le cayeron innumerables de reprimendas. Pero fue Kagami quien se disculpó por él ante sus padres histéricos por no haberlo cuidado bien. Ver a un crío de trece años hacerlo le enfermó. Así que se retiró a su habitación aun con la tarjeta en manos.

Estaba seguro de tener una voz por lo menos afinada, pero quería impresionarlos, así que busco unas letras que se apegaran a su voz suave y aguda para causar la impresión que deseaba.

Durmió muy tarde pero fue despertado muy temprano como de costumbre. Sus ojos estaban enmarcados por ojeras. Así que escapó nuevamente del entrenamiento al que asistía con Kagami para irse al centro comercial a que le hicieran un tratamiento de belleza. Debía verse perfecto pues era al fin una decisión tomada con su voluntad.

A pesar de su seguridad, estaba nervioso ahí frente todos ellos. Aun así se concentró y se imaginó en el escenario rodeado de mucha gente mirándole con admiración y empezó a cantar. Cuando terminó el rostro de todos era de sorpresa.

—Para serte sincero no pensé que cantarías una canción rock, me esperaba alguna mierda popera. Es lo que la mayoría de omegas cantan, más sin son niños ricos como tú.

La boca suelta de aquel omega le hizo sonreír.

—Soy japonés... todos los somos

Los otros miembros de la banda eran betas.

—Nuestros papeles caducan en dos meses. Así que estarás a prueba. Si funcionas y deseas seguirnos a Japón...bueno vas a necesitar un poco de ayuda— bromeó

Himuro se sintió tan satisfecho consigo mismo como nunca.

—Mañana tenemos una presentación en un bar. Si eres un éxito estas dentro, pero piensa ¿estás dispuesto a tener esta vida? Para serte sinceros la mayoría de nosotros ha sido expulsado de su clan.

Pensó sobre la vida que llevaría junto a Kagami, su monótona vida a su lado, con hijos en mano , cumpliendo con su obligación de animarlo en las gradas mientras el pelirrojo brilla; también se imaginó en las aburridas oficinas de las empresas familiares, firmando aquí y allá. Y solo pudo apretar el puño. Quería demasiado a Kagami, pero tampoco iba condenarle a estar con un omega que no será lo que él quiere, así que sin duda alguna y con el fuego en su corazón:

—Por supuesto que estoy decidido.

El omega se acercó a él y le tendió la mano

—Bienvenido a bordo, soy Masaaki Lizuka

—Himuro Tatsuya.

Un nuevo camino se decidió aquella noche por la decisión del propio Tatsuya. A la noche siguiente con su rotundo éxito entre las personas que los vieron en el bar, se selló su destino. Pero no era un camino al azar, fue su decisión la que le llevaría a vivir todo lo que el camino le puso al frente. Y no fue para nada fácil, muchos de los problemas que tuvo que afrontar no se los había imaginado siquiera.

…

Presente:

Como espero, Kagami ya no se encuentra a su lado. Así que de manera silenciosa, se pone de pie con los miembros agarrotados. Su cuerpo ha sufrido un shock hormonal. Y es que normalmente o se comparte todo el celo con un alfa, lo cual dura tres días a una semana, dependiendo. O simplemente se controla con hormonas y supresores. En ambas situaciones, de igual manera debía de quedarse, en casa, en privado. Pero ayer, Kagami y él había intimado pero luego de ello había sido claramente rechazado. Le había pedido ser mordido y el otro simplemente se quedó en silencio sobre su cuerpo. Luego de que el nudo se desinflamara, y pudieran separar sus cuerpos, el alfa había buscado sus pastillas supresoras para controlar al tigre que aun quería manifestarse.

Kuroko encogió su cola y sus orejas. No tuvo ni siquiera ánimos de intentar seducirle o preguntarle el porqué. Su cuerpo aun ardía pidiéndole seguir teniendo intimidad con el otro. Pero su pareja parecía a punto de sufrir un paro. Así que con algo de dignidad tomo la sabana y se envolvió en ella, se quedó tumbado.

Poco después, Kagami le llevó unas pastillas violetas. Las conocía perfectamente, era la dosis especial que tomaba cuando iba a estar cerca de Aomine. Kagami le observaba de una manera confusa. Por un lado parecía que el tigre dentro de él quería abalanzarse sobre él. Por otro, que el humano sentía repelús. Por supuesto, cualquier alfa quiere follarse a un omega en celo sea cual sea, pero de ahí a tomarlo de pareja de por vida era otra historia, más si aún hueles a otro alfa.

Y ahora seguro olía un poco a ambos.

Se siente asqueado y pésimo consigo mismo.

"Es solo que hueles a él"

Le había dicho.

"No me refiero a no poder estar contigo porque le hayas pertenecido es solo que..."

"No hace falta que sigas conmigo por lastima"—cortó todas sus palabras.

"No estoy contigo por lastimo, pequeño tonto"—quiso defenderse, Kagami.

"Solo deja que los supresores hagan efecto"

Ambos estaban agitados. Y si no iban a seguir uniéndose ni brindándose caricias era mejor que se separaran pues sería más agobiante y doloroso para ambos el no tocarse cuando ya habían dado la primera unión que era la anudación"

Ahora ya de mañana. Kuroko no soportaba el olor al sexo ni el olor de Kagami sobre su cuerpo o el de la habitación. Con esfuerzo, llegó a la ducha de su habitación; al llegar se zambulló en el agua helada. Sin secarse bien, tomo un pote de pastillas que servía en casos de emergencia para no quedar preñado. No iba a cargar con un bebe de esa manera. El solo pensar en esa posibilidad, todos sus dolores se profundizaron. Pero sobre todo uno en su corazón y su vientre.

Sus lágrimas caen sin parar y golpea la pared. Sale del baño y se seca apresurado. No desea permanecer más tiempo en su departamento. Todo lo asquea y marea.

Se pone las primeras ropas que encuentra y baja por el ascensor. No debería de salir en ese estado. Pero realmente no lo soporta. Toma un taxi. Olfatea y nota que es un beta así que no habrá peligro alguno. No sabe adónde dirigirse, piensa en su mejor amigo, pero él no se encuentra en Japón. Luego piensa en Aomine, pero niega rápidamente. Solo sería peor para sí mismo. Piensa en Momoi, pero sería lo mismo que llamar a Aomine. Piensa en Kise y la vergüenza le embarga por lo sucedido con Aomine. Así que dentro de sus opciones, no puede creer que deba de recurrir a esa persona nuevamente…

"Akashi-kun…"

"Tetsuya… ¿dónde estás? ¿Dónde debo de recogerte?

Como siempre Akashi es capaz de saber todo lo que les sucede con solo oír su voz. No puede soportarlo y ahí en medio del taxi solloza mientras aun sostiene el celular.

"Akashi-kun, por favor no se lo digas a nadie"

"Te veo en el edificio de producción; me encuentro ahí" ¿O debería recogerte a tu departamento?

"No, no lo hagas no soporto estar ahí. Estoy en un taxi. Voy para allá"

No tiene a quien más recurrir, en quien más refugiarse y aunque no está seguro del cambio de su lejano primo, por ahora se permitirá ser protegido por él y su extraña fuerza no propia de un omega. Y es que nuevamente en su estado solo puede estar entre omegas o betas.

Baja del taxi. Este le pregunta si no desea que llame a alguien pues seguramente su rostro realmente no debe de ser el mejor. Niega levemente. Camina hacia el ascensor interno. Sube y presiona cualquier botón. Se supone que Akashi le esperaría en sus oficinas personales en el último piso pero su vista es borrosa. Siente nauseas, su vientre quema y duele, punza. Sabe lo que sucede, está seguro que sucede. Vomita sobre el suelo y termina sobre sus rodillas y sus manos. Llora, su omega está llorando como hace tanto no lo oía llorar. Debió tomar un anticonceptivo antes de entregarse a Kagami y no después. Sin embargo, es mejor de esta manera.

Su mente es difusa y siente que pierde el conocimiento, antes de ello el olor a sangre penetra sus fosas nasales. Antes de ver solo oscuridad reconoce el olor suave de un alfa. No es ninguno que conozca pero no es peligroso o al menos eso le pareció sentir.

….

Aun no puede sacarse de la cabeza el dulce y atrayente aroma de Akashi Seijuro. Es simplemente único. No es plenamente dulce como el de la mayoría de omegas deseables, sino que tiene una sensación a flores rojas pero a la vez a frutos exóticos como las cerezas y las fresas. Sublime.

Los últimos días ha estado asistiendo a reuniones con omegas del grupo amical de su madre. Realmente no puede conectar con ellas. Su aroma es rico pero no deslumbrante. Sabe que ninguna de ellas puede oler como alguno de los omegas que trabaja en la serie donde él apoya. Pero tampoco encuentra algo que le motive. Ellas son sumisas, saben de su clase social y de su ascendencia beta por lo cual siempre sonríen y se ríen de cualquier comentario que haga a pesar de que él mismo sabe que no dice nada realmente emocionante o interesante. Aparte de trabajar cerca de estrellas inalcanzables, su vida es como la de cualquier otro. Pensó en quizás salir con betas, pero su madre tiene la ilusión de que se case con un omega y tenga nietos de un estatus sexual animal mejor.

¿No se supone que como alfa debería sentirse feliz de que haya chicas y chicos jovencitos interesados en él? Pero muchos de ellos solo sonríen con veracidad cuando les habla de su trabajo y de sus cruces casuales con Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga o los cantantes y modelos a los que asiste. Ellas y ellos siempre le piden si les puede traer autógrafos a cambio le dan algún beso que le da vergüenza pero que realmente no le emociona.

Suspira pesadamente. Y es en ese suspiro en el que olfatea el aroma claro de un omega, vainilla. Sin embargo ese aroma dulce quema. Anuncia de manera inequívoca que el omega del que proviene no se encuentra bien. Corre, su sorpresa es grande cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren y dejan ver a un omega peli celeste en medio de un charco de sangre, fluidos corporales y vomito. No lo piensa, no se asquea, solo siente preocupación sincera por aquel omega. Lo levanta en brazos y se sorprende de lo ligero que es. No tiene una herida expuesta por lo que teme que se trata de un aborto.

Toca el botón del ascensor que debería llamar a emergencia. Y espera.

Busca en su celular un teléfono que pueda ayudarle. Es tan temprano que casi no hay nadie en el edificio. Ya que la mayoría de artistas y trabajadores llega muy tarde. Él está ahí pues es asistente de producción y debe de vigilar que todo esté dispuesto para cuando las estrella lleguen.

Para su sorpresa el aroma fresas y cerezas choca en su nariz. Lo ve ahí, con esos hermosos ojos rojos, pero no llenos de burla como los que le dedicó a él sino unos de sorpresa y ligera desesperación. Es como una leona atacada. Se dirige a él e intenta arrebatarle al peliceleste de sus brazos.

— ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! Te matare con mis manos. — grita con autoridad, pero desesperación.

—Cálmese, por favor. Lo encontré aquí. Ya llame a emergencia.

Akashi respira intranquilo y olfatea el cuerpo del peliceleste. Furihata se sorprende de como este toca al peliceleste sin asco, sin ningún tipo de miramiento. La preocupación y tristeza en sus ojos al comprender que le sucedió al menor le conmueve. Sabe que es incorrecto, que deben de atender al peliceleste, pero realmente siente un abismo bajo sus pies al constatar que Akashi Seijuro realmente tiene un corazón y es un omega que se preocupa por sus amigos.

—Muévete, vamos a llevarlos de una vez.

Furihata sigue a Akashi con Kuroko en brazo al ascensor. Cuando llegan a la cochera. Akashi timbra su auto desbloqueando su cerradura. Furihata sube a la parte de atrás mientras Akashi con la mirada ya fría comienza a conducir en silencio.

—Por favor, cuida que no se atore con su vómito y que respira adecuadamente.

Furihata asiente con energía y se sorprende del "por favor". Es una imagen que seguramente no volverá a ver en aquel omega. Envuelve a Kuroko en sus brazos para que no pierda más calor y lo acomoda de tal manera que si vuelve a vomitar lo haga a un costado y no se atore.

—¿Sabe de medicina?- pregunta tímido.

Akashi no despega su mirada de la autopista.

—Por supuesto. Mi prometido es estudiante de medicina. Un omega debe de saber sobre lo que su prometido estudia.

Asiente débilmente. Recordar que Akashi tiene por prometido a un alfa de linaje puro le hace sentirse tan inferior.

"Shintaro, Tetsuya ha tenido un aborto. Y parece tener un conflicto hormonal también. Voy a descuartizar a Kagami Taiga. Lo juro"

No sabe que responde Midorima pero ve como Akashi se calma y asiente a todo lo que este le dice. Aquello le frustra más. ¿Qué tan perfecto puede ser el alfa de Akashi como para que este omega tan orgulloso siempre vaya de su brazo y sea tan entregado a este?

—Akashi-kun…—susurra débilmente Kuroko en brazos de Furihata

—No se desespere- le consuela el castaño.

—Tetsuya, estoy aquí. Voy a llevarte con Shintaro para que te revise. No te preocupes todo va a salir bien.

Su voz era suave, amorosa y sincera. Furihata tembló. ¿Cómo alguien que le había humillado tanto podía ser capaz de regalar palabras dulces y con afecto de esa manera? Por supuesto, seguro el pequeño omega que estaba en sus brazos era un amigo muy querido. Furihata sonríe. El cariño entre dos omegas siempre hace sonreír a un alfa.

Sin embargo no siente ese calorcito en el pecho cuando imagina que seguramente ese tono amable y seguro que aun más dulce es dedicado día y noche hacia el alfa peliverde. Quiere apretar sus puños pero se contiene ¿Quién es él para sentirse de esa manera? Akashi es un noble, un omega destinado a un alfa puro. Nunca podría siquiera imaginar tener una oportunidad. Aunque quisiera, al menos, conocerlo mejor.

…..

Pasado:

Todo quedó listo para la presentación del Lantis festival donde la banda Grandrodeo se presentaría junto a su invitado, una nueva banda llamada Olcodex.

Himuro era alabado por invitar a una banda tan joven pero a la vez cuestionado de si era la opción correcta, pues que el Lantis festival era un evento musical muy importante y no es desde hace un par de años que Himuro y su banda tienen tanto poder de decisión. Llegar a ser una autoridad en aquel ese festival le costó mucho a Himuro. No tuvo la oportunidad de que alguien le tendiera la mano como él lo hacía con Takao, pero era simplemente que el chiquillo le agradaba, era tan inocente, espontaneo, reía y sonreía cuando quería que eran muchas veces al día, a diferencia suya y de todos los ídolos del momento que tenían esa perfecta sonrisa de dientes blancos y de labios sensuales perfectamente elaborada para encantar a sus fans.

Himuro era algo así como un héroe y hermano mayor para Takao, quien estaba sumamente nervioso. Sin embargo, no era solo por caerle bien. Himuro era un omega amable y de buenos sentimientos, pero el mundo del espectáculo era un entrenamiento casi espartano. Había sobrevivido a este y ahora tenía más poder del que imagino. Sin embargo ese poder siempre debía de ser defendido. Y ahora le tendía la mano a una banda novicia. Lo que quería lograr era que su posición en el espectáculo fuera aún más firme. Así pues sí decía que tal artista o banda era buena debía significar que demostrara que lo eran. Era lo que quería lograr con Takao y su banda. Había declarado que en el Lantis festival todos se llevarían una enorme sorpresa, que Takao brillaría con luz propia y que él estaba en descuerdo con Kise Ryota y Akashi Seijorou, conforme a su estilo espontaneo. Se puede imaginar que los comentarios y el escandalo iban y venían en los medios de comunicación. Se había atrevido a desafiar a dos autoridades de la música y de la moda. Jóvenes, pero autoridades ya.

—Tatsu-chan ¿estás seguro que esto va funcionar?

Himuro observo de arriba a abajo a Takao con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Por supuesto, creo que de hecho hoy vas a deslumbrar más que nadie. Hoy no eres el invitado, serás la estrella.

Takao se sonrojó ante la mirada de confianza y la sonrisa coqueta de Himuro. Normalmente siempre se sentía con confianza antes de subir al escenario, pero realmente lo que hoy intentaría sería realmente diferente. Es decir, no totalmente diferente a sí mismo. Le gusto toda la performance que se escogió, el vestuario, el maquillaje, pero salir con tanto encima y con una coreografía preparada no era algo que realmente hubiese hecho antes. Pero suponía que debía de hacerlo. No siempre serían él, su grupo y un micrófono. Se supone que apuntaban a volverse estrellas, a cantar incluso en el tokyo dome. Si hoy era un éxito seguramente lo lograrían.

Himuro se acercó a él por detrás y le pasó los brazos.

—Realmente... creo que te envidio. Te van a amar, odiar y envidiar todo al mismo tiempo. Debes de ser el de siempre, moverte con soltura, debes de mirar a los ojos a cada fan que puedas como si le dedicaras una confesión. Siente la canción.

—No pensé que pudiera cantar de esa manera.

El omega sonrió, abrazándose a sí mismo.

—Yo tampoco pensé que fueras capaz de tanto. Me sorprendes.

Ver el rostro de Himuro, esa absoluta confianza le hizo sentir seguro de que lo lograría. Hoy pertenecía a su público. Le entregaría todo lo que tenía, su ser entero, su voz, su baile, su alma entera.

El público estaba expectante, Midorima Shintaro odiaba esos lugares. Realmente tampoco entendía que hacían en una serie, pero eran negocios de Akashi y del impulso que buscaba darle a las industrias editoriales con una revista de música, _idols_, y artistas. Gracias a la serie de sus propias vidas realmente había tenido un gran despegue.

Hoy era el Lantis festival, según Akashi uno de los festivales más importantes del medio musical. Muchos artistas invitados desfilarían con una o dos canciones y se supone que la banda Granrodeo por tercera vez consecutiva cerraría el festival con una presentación impresionante. Este año estaría una banda escogida por Himuro. Decisión por algunos criticada y otros, alabada.

Akashi parecía realmente concentrado en cada detalle del escenario, de los fans, incluso parecía concentrado en el minúscula mota de polvo de algún instrumento de sonido.

Midorima lógicamente no podía dejar ir a su omega un evento así solo. Pero realmente lamentaba haber tenido que ir.

Siguió lamentándolo con aun más fuerza cuando inicio. Y banda tras banda iniciaron su desfile con sus mejores canciones del año. Abrió el programa y comenzó a leer banda por banda.

—Akashi, ¿no dijiste que la banda de Himuro-san estaría última?

—Sí, ya que es la banda estelar esta al final.

Midorima acercó a su prometido y le enseñó el programa. Akashi no se había tomado la molestia en revisarlo pues sus contactos le habían informado el orden desde que se inició la programación de las bandas. Quedó perplejo cuando la banda final era la de ese sujeto, de ese novicio que Akashi pensaba enterrar después de que la serie finalizara.

Estaban en plena fila, así que cuando la banda de Himuro salió, todos empujaron hacia adelante, se puso lógicamente a espaldas de Akashi para protegerle, pero en vez de sentir el calor natural por tener cerca a su omega sintió un estremecimiento nada erótico . Akashi arrugaba el programa de una manera tan tensa que incluso sus manos temblaban. Aun no entendía cuál era la fijación de Akashi por ambos. Entendía que Himuro le había retado usando a aquel omega, pero parecía que el hecho de usar a ese omega era lo que más le enardecía.

No era un secreto que existía una rivalidad en el ámbito artístico entre Himuro y la familia Akashi. Aún recuerda como el padre de Akashi intentó hundir a Himuro. Akashi simplemente había seguido con la tradición.

Pero ahí estaban, tocando y cantando junto a su banda. Midorima debía admitir que aquel pelinegro era hermoso y sin duda tenía una magnifica gracia y elegancia en todas sus acciones. Aplaudió en contraste con los casi aullidos de todos los alfas presentes y los chillidos de los betas y omegas. Akashi simplemente observaba serio. Cuando su presentación finalizo y presentó que lo estelar recién iniciaba, Akashi se tensó notablemente.

—Abrázame.

Midorima no entendió ese pedido de su omega. Sí, como siempre había orden en sus palabras, pero también había algo triste y necesitado en su voz. El alfa no opuso resistencia: abrazó con firmeza a su prometido y poso su cabeza en el hombro de este para aspirar su aroma.

Sin embargo, cuando empezaba a concentrarse en su dulce aroma, la música inició, era muy inusual, el sonido suave de la guitara, junto con un sonido sintético. Realmente estimulaba a su alfa interno, le comenzó a hipnotizar, todo ello para que después el sonido grave de la guitara siendo rasgada con fuerza iniciara. Sus ojos fueron atraídos hacia el escenario. Las luces se movían sin darle espacio a nadie. Se notaba las sombras de los músicos, sus instrumentos brillaban de un pálido azul, ellos mimos parecían irreales pues tenían un brillo en todos lados. De debajo del escenario aparecieron bailarines cubiertos totalmente con un traje sintético negro, los cabellos de estos eran un poco largos, y tenían diamantina en toda esta, sus ojos estaban delineados, tenía especie de garras en su manos, se movían contorsionándose al ritmo de la música, totalmente al compás, en sintonía uno con el otro. Era como si estuvieran desesperados, esperando por alguien. Midorima incluso podía sentir esa desesperación. Todos se encontraban mudos y expectantes. ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Por qué ese extraño sentimiento?

No pudo apartar su vista de esos cuerpos sinuoso que se movían hipnotizados, sensualmente, haciéndose desear por todos. Nadie sabía si eran alfas, omegas, betas, hombres o mujeres, eran simples seres fuera de este mundo.

Sin embargo, todos ellos parecieron levantar la cabeza, buscaban algo o alguien.

Justo cuando las luces y los cortadores así como el humo se volvía casi asfixiante un grito se escuchó. Algo se venía, temor lleno sus corazones. La música siguió a los bailarines se movían de nuevo como trepando de manera felina hacia una pequeña colina, hacia un estrado que parecía haber salido también de debajo. Era algo blanco, aun no se observaba. Y su voz estallo en todo el ambiente. Era un quejido angelical, que estaba cortado por el sintetizador, como un ángel de un videojuego, un alma pura celestial de los androides. Su voz salía de esa era dulce, alargada, pero tenía un tono robótico inimitable. Iba totalmente de blanco. Unas alas transparentes que nadie entendía si era hologramas, salieron de su espalda. Midorima no entendía como consiguieron esa magia.

Por fin todos lo vieron. Era simplemente espectacular. Sus ojos estaban perfectamente delineados, sus iris eran de un color antinatural, brillaban cuando las luces se apagaron y solo quedó él y su voz. Sus manos se movían como intentando buscar algo, sus movimientos eran como los de un androide en forma de perfecto ángel. Y su voz siguió suave, de nuevo acompañado por la música. Los bailarines parecían demonios queriendo hacerlo caer. "Así que de ese se trataba"

La túnica blanca con su capa del mismo color de Takao que dejaba ver sus hombros parecía querer ser arrancada. La música subió de grados y de intempestiva forma se volvió lenta nuevamente. Y se apagó. La voz de Takao siguió. Se movió, camino a través de aquellos demonios como si se dejara seducir lentamente por ellos. Estos lo rodeaban, le tocaban los brazos, se inclinaban, le reverenciaban. Y de pronto dos de esos atrevidos de improvisto lo abrazaron por detrás, acariciaron su cuerpo con un deseo que encendió al público. Midorima trago seco, se olvidó completamente que su prometido estaba entre sus brazos, no pudo sentir el aroma de Akashi. Sus ojos no podían dejar ir a Takao y sus movimientos insinuantes, su sonrisa pícara pero espontanea, ese rostro angelical y sufrido cambiaba al igual que su voz. El ángel iba cayendo, los demonios le despojaron de su túnica blanca brillante y de esas alas hechas de luces que se perdieron entre los juegos de sombras. Los demonios rodearon su cuerpo, nadie pudo ver solo podían escuchar su voz salir entre ellos. Como un grito amortiguado. Cuando los demonios se apartaron de él, era diferente, solo un traje negro le cubría: eran pantalones tan pegados, que sus formas se mostraban impúdicas, sus brazos estaban descubiertos dejando ver su piel blanca. Takao empezó a moverse con todos.

La boca de Midorima se lleno de saliva, se sintió avergonzado y excitado. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y caliente.

Era Takao, era el mismo chiquillo que revoloteaba en el escenario solo que ahora sus revoloteos tenían una carga sensual, pero a la vez espontanea que nadie se había percatado de forma tan directa.

La ropa parecía lo suficientemente cómoda a pesar de dejar mucho a descubierto como sus brazos y hombros, traía una especie de bivirí, manga cero hecho de un material brillante con detalles de dragón en naranja dorado como si el fuego lo consumiera. El escenario ya no presentaba más la blancura de principio, todo eran llamas de fuego por las cuales Takao se paseaba junto a sus bailarines sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de su música y su voz. Sus manos paseaban por su cuerpo y luego tocaban con caricias lentas el cuerpo de los bailarines coqueteándoles. Era ahora Takao quien seducía a los demonios, quienes encantados caían a sus pies y morían.

Takao finalmente quedó solo en medio del escenario y observó a su fans con aquellos profundos y brillantes ojos azules metálicos. Su voz resonó lenta pero subiendo tono a tono hasta estallar. Todos sintieron sus corazones pesados y angustiantes. Eran llantos desgarradores. Todos estaban absolutamente hipnotizados por Takao.

Empezó a saltar en medio del escenario. El público entero salto junto a él. Porque el ángel caído era ahora un demonio dispuesto a enterrarse en la humanidad y cantar junto a todo el público. Su voz se apagó en un murmullo y todas las luces se apagaron dejando ciegos a todos.

Midorima pudo notar el aliento pesado de todos y como las feromonas de alfas y omegas estaban disparadas. Era esto incluso peligroso.

Su propio alfa interno estaba despierto, demasiado que sentía no podría controlarlo. Su respiración era más agitada de cuando tenía un entrenamiento de básquet. Quería estar junto a él, sintió tantas ganas de acercarse al demonio que hoy le había cautivado, que le tentaba a dejarse llevar fuera de cualquier norma. Olfateo el aire y aun en medio de tantos aromas y auras encontró el de Takao. Estaba debajo del escenario. Dio un paso, dio otro pero unos delgados brazos lo detuvieron. Bajo su cabeza: Akashi tenía su camisa aferrada entre sus brazos, sus garras estaban fuera. Este no le mostraba el rostro. Aun pudo sentir el aroma de Takao tan diferente y único a los veinte mil aromas del estadio.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos.

Akashi dio un simple asentimiento, pero pudo sentir su cuerpo más relajado ante aquellas palabras. Entender que tan fuerte se volvieron los sentimientos del pelirrojo por él, le enternecían. Sin embargo, saber que aún quedaba una canción más para que Takao se presentara le dio una sensación amarga. Todos eso miles de alfa disfrutarían nuevamente de su angelical y a la vez fuerte voz, así como de su cuerpo espontáneamente seductor.

—Vámonos, Shintaro.

Ahí estaba nuevamente su omega, con su voz autoritaria. Comprendió que le gustaba oírlo de aquella manera a verlo temblar con las pequeñas garras afuera, aferrarse a él.

Tomo toda su parte racional y pidió a los de seguridad que los ayudaran a salir. Lo hicieron pues muchos omegas e incluso alfas habían colapsado luego de la presentación de Takao. Aquello daría mucho de qué hablar mañana en los programas de variedades.

Akashi Seijurou juró que se vengaría tanto de Takao Kazunari como de Himuro Tatsuya, pero por esa noche solo quería sentir las caricias de su prometido y a la vez planear como responder a todos los comentarios mal intencionados que sin duda le harían de muchas revistas. Él mismo tendría que escribir algo acerca del festival de hoy en la revista que su empresa manejaba.

Suspiró y quedo dormido en brazos de su prometido cuando ya se encontraron en el auto.

Mientras tanto, Takao saltaba emocionado siendo abrazado por Yorke por su presentación fenomenal. Todos iban vestidos de maneras sobrenaturales. Himuro se acercó a él y le brindo un abrazo. Estaba más que satisfecho con lo de esa presentación. Este sería sin duda el despegue para ambos. Nunca Tatsuya había deseado que el día siguiente llegara.

Presente:

Abre los ojos lentamente. Se siente muy débil, mucho más de lo que se sintió aquella vez. Sin embargo, utiliza todo lo que le quedaba de energía parar lograr enfocar su vista. Tiene la cabeza recostada a un lado por lo que puede distinguir a alguien en bata blanca tomando algunos apuntes.

—Midorima-kun

Midorima se acerca a él, le toca la frente con aprecio. Un suspiro cansino brota de sus labios.

—Realmente te gusta llamar la atención, Kuroko.

No hubo alguna mal intención real en el comentario. Por lo que solo puede ser tomado como verdadera preocupación.

—Pensé que habías dejado la carrera—contesta con un mohín por sentirse como un niño castigado.

—No, además esta es la clínica de mi familia, puedo ejercer cuando lo desee sigo teniendo un título.

El peliceleste sonríe en respuesta.

—Que yo sepa aun no has finalizado

—Me falta muy poco, estoy haciendo mi residencia. Pero si no me crees calificado puedo llamar al médico encargado. Akashi fue quien exigió que fuese yo, a pesar de todo, quien viera por ti.

Kuroko sonríe débilmente. Es cálido sentir que le aprecian y se preocupan por su bienestar.

—Akashi-kun puede ser muy insistente.

—Mucho.

Se siente calmado, quizá es por los calmantes que le habían puesto intravenosa a través de esa vía que tenía conectado a su brazo. Su omega también está en paz, seguramente se siente tranquilo. Midorima nunca había destilado feromonas sexuales hacia él o alguien aparte de Akashi o aquel sujeto. Por lo cual era como estar cerca de un hermano mayor o un padre.

—Kuroko. Sé que lo sabes pero debiste tomar precauciones si ibas tomar las pastillas de emergencia. No entiendo que te proponías. Tu pareja debería por ley estar aquí contigo. De hecho esta afuera.

Kuroko suspiró pesadamente.

—No quiero ver a Kagami-kun por ahora.

—Akashi no quiso que se supiera pero el taxista que te llevo parece que finalmente te reconoció y estuvo hablando al respecto. El chisme se esparció y dos personas más que seguro no quieres ver están también ahí.

Desvío la mirada.

— ¿Kise-kun y Aomine-kun?

El alfa sonrió de lado un poco divertido con la situación.

—Para serte sincero están a punto de lanzarse al cuello del otro, pues se encuentra el prometido de Kise a su lado como es su derecho. ¿Qué debo hacer, Kuroko? ¿A quién quieres recibir?

El omega cierra los ojos y piensa en todo lo sucedido. Hay alguien con quien realmente debe de hablar, por lo que…

—Creo que deberías dejar pasar a…

* * *

Notas finales: Nos vemos pronto, cualquier duda consultenmela. Por cierto, la canción que canta Takao es Optimistic negative thing, es una canción donde su voz esta cortada sinteticamente tal cual como un androide.. me fascinó.. no hay video solo audio, busquenlo en youtobe. Adoro la voz de tatsun!

Por otro lado, Kuroko sufrió un conflicto hormonal ya que esta en celo y nol controló a tiempo con los supresores más bien alento al tener relaciones con Kagami asi que al tomar los supresores tan tardíamente provoca un shock en su cuerpo. Además lo que tomó es como la pastilla del día siguiente, esa de emergencia o tambien conocida como "Plan B" Ya que fue rechazado debía de evitar el embarazo ya que un cachorro no reconocido por el alfa pues no tiene mucho exito. No se porque peor tenía que hacerle sufrir. Bueno nos leemos, mi otro fanfic midotaka iniciamos con el drama y lo actualizare mañana


	10. Chapter 10

Notas de autora: Holi, pues aquí con unos días de retraso peor mateniendo mi promesa de actualización. La proxima actualización sera en una semana. Y el nuevo capitulo de La prueba más grande para mañana.

Gracias a los que leen y bueno cualquier duda preguntenla. Nos leemos!

* * *

Piedras en el camino

Presente:

Se observa en el espejo y se pregunta ¿cómo realmente puede mantener esa sonrisa ante todos? ¡Por favor, sí por dentro siente tanto dolor! Y es obvio el porqué.

Sin embargo, en vez de cuestionarse más, toma su pote de base y con la almohadilla delicada toma un poco y se la pasa por su rostro. No necesita demasiado pues su piel es perfecta sin ninguna marca. Muchos decían que realmente había nacida para ser una estrella. Quizás era verdad pues sinceramente se sentía muy cómodo siendo amado por todos.

La ironía era que no podía estar cerca de él. Kagami insistía en que debería dejar de tener miedo y de engañarse a sí mismo.

Sus ojos nuevamente se posan en su reflejo que se dibuja en el espejo de cuerpo completo. El mismo acto de ponerse la base de su rostro es como si se creara una máscara propia, una barrera entre sus verdaderos sentimientos y los que debía de aparentar para sus fans y amigos. ¡Era el mejor actor con seguridad! Pues incluso él mismo se encuentra confundido entre lo que desea y lo que debe de desear. Ir por sus verdaderos deseos nunca fue agradable.

Ve su mirada ardiente, no la usual fría. Siente tantas ganas de planear algo en contra de quien le hizo daño pero sabe por experiencia que las venganzas contra aquel omega terminan en contra suya. Y ya ha sufrido más humillaciones de las que cualquier omega hubiese soportado. No, esta vez no se dejaría llevar por su corazón ardiente sino por su razón fría.

Suspira y se observa de nuevo. No puede encontrar al sexy Tatsuya Himuro que canta con entrega. Solo puede ver a un omega con los ojos llorosos y los hombros temblorosos. El maquillaje se le va a correr sin duda. Así que toma su pote y hunde la almohadilla, se pasa otra capa de base sobre su delicado rostro. Un delicado omega es lo que aparenta ser.

La puerta de su habitación se abre.

—Así que aun sigues frente al espejo.

Es su prometido. Debe admitir que tiene suerte, demasiada de tenerlo a su lado. Nijimura es menor que él pero sin duda tiene la fortaleza de un hombre bastante mayor; además su sabiduría es impresionante, casi como la de un padre. Desde el primer momento de esa accidentada tarde le quedó claro.

Hay secretos que ahora su rostro no pueden ocultar como normalmente lo hace frente a las cámaras y frente a Murasakibara. Sola ante Kagami y Nijimura ha dejado de aparentar. EL alfa pelinegro se acerca, le abraza mientras parece absorber fuertemente con sus fosas nasales el aroma canela del omega.

—No sé cómo demonios haces para siempre oler tan ricamente.

Sí, por supuesto es sabio pero es bastante directo también. Sin embargo, con él no puede avergonzarse. Nijimura fue su amigo antes que su amante. Y aún sigue siéndolo... amigo antes que amante, un casi hermano mayor y padre. Ese tipo de relación es la que tienen. Una que ha sido muy duradera, más de cualquier relación sentimental que haya tenido antes.

—Sabes, me estuvo preguntando por ti

Los brazos de Nijimura aún le abrazan por detrás con firmeza mientras aun tiene su nariz enterrada en sus cabellos absorbiendo así el aroma del omega como si fuera una droga.

—Le extraño como no tienes idea.

Nuevamente ve en su propio rostro que se contrae. Las cámaras no pueden captarle nunca de esta manera. Aunque no pueda vengarse, no va a permitir que le vean dolido o sufriendo. Es irónico que su actual protector y pareja fuese el capitán de la kiseki no sedai. Al destino le gusta jugar con sus inocentes víctimas.

—Él también te extraña. No es correcto que estén separados...es antinatural que lo estén. No entiendo porque tienes que seguir ocultándolo.

La voz de Nijimuira salió más grave, más dura, reclamándoselo con claridad. Por supuesto, Nijimura estaba punto de perder la paciencia con el tema. Él mismo estaba a punto de hacerlo. Pero falta muy poco para que todo termine de la mejor manera. Necesita estabilizar su carrera como cantante que se vio dañada por abandonar Japón por tantos años.

—Pronto seré civilmente y legamente tuyo. Shuzo.

Le apretó entre su brazos con más fuerza, demostrando así el deseo que siente por él. Himuro suspiró. Observó el rostro de Nijimura a travez del espejo: su mirada esta tan cargada de erotismo. Era un alfa maduro, hecho y derecho, sin ninguna duda de a quien quería como pareja, de que deseaba para su vida y, más importante, que defendería lo suyo hasta el final. Era aquello que necesitó, lo que Kagami no pudo darle, lo que por supuesto Murasakibara tampoco pudo.

Sin embargo, ahí entre sus brazos mientras era acariciado y besado, vio su propio rostro en el espejo: solo había oscuridad en sus ojos y unas lágrimas atoradas en sus cuencas.

Pasado:

Dejó de perder el tiempo con otros alfa, se decidió plenamente a desempolvar sus instrumentos musicales y a practicar con ellos. La primera semana, la mansión entera, incluido Kagami estuvieron más que felices de oírlo cantar todo el día mientras tocaba una pieza suave en la terraza o en el jardín. La madre de Himuro pensó que finalmente su hijo maduraba y pronto estaría listo para desposarse con Kagami. Ambas familias creían que con un Kagami de 15 años sería suficiente. Así que planearon que la boda se diera en dos años. La diferencia de edades se hacía cada vez menos importante ya que Kagami ya contaba con el tamaño y la fuerza de un alfa digno de su linaje.

Sin embargo, a la semana siguiente, las escapadas por las noches empezaron y no pararon.

Himuro constantemente salía demasiado arreglado para el gusto de sus padres. Kagami intentó hablar una y otra vez, pero el pelinegro simplemente le escuchaba para luego marcharse.

—No quiero obligarte a nada, Tatsuya... ¿estas saliendo con alguien?

Himuro vio el dolor del pequeño Kagami. Bueno, así lo veía él, como el niñito que le compro un anillo para poder casarse en un futuro. Su corazón tembló; quería a Kagami pero este nuevo sueño le había dado un cause en la vida.

Se acercó a Kagami y beso sus labios con la ternura propia que la naturaleza le dio. Fue suficiente para que el alfa dentro de Kagami volviera a descansar. Tatsuya sabía que llegaría el momento en que eso no sería suficiente.

El pelirrojo le tomo del brazo y le atrajo a su cuerpo, apegándolo por completo, unió sus labios y empezó a moverlos por sobre los de Tatsuya, este sin siquiera poder razonar abrió sus labios dejando que la lengua de Kagami ingresara en su boca. Fue la primera vez que el omega era besado con tanta pasión. ¿Dónde había quedado el cachorro alfa que le amaba con inocencia?- Kagami maduraba a paso largos- Himuro temió que con su fuerza le obligara a ceder a lo que su destino como omega mandaba.

Por primera vez la intervención de sus padres le alegró, pues Kagami tenía ya una mano muy por debajo de su cintura y sus besos habían llegado a su cuello.

No quería admitirlo pero el besar a Kagami, su prometido de tres años menor, se había hecho una costumbre y un juego malicioso para poder escapar. Y es que con aquellos besos que compartían le juraba que no había otro alfa más. El pelirrojo aprendía a olfatear a su omega. Y siempre se despertó cuando Himuro ingresaba a la mansión por la puerta trasera. Cuando ello sucedía, olfateaba su cuello y cabellos mientras le sostenía de la cintura. Comprobando así que los besos y el juramente de Tatsuya antes de irse era verdadero.

Aun así, cada vez una quemazón llamada celos crecía dentro de Kagami. Aún era un cachorro, quedaba vestigios de ello, pero poco a poco ese cachorro quedaba atrás, mientras el tigre dentro de Kagami crecía y se manifestaba para marcar su territorio sobre su omega.

—Taiga…-resopló, intentando que su voz no saliera tan aguda.

Hoy había sido una noche magnifica como todas junto a su nueva banda- A pesar de que era difícil que les aceptaran y debían de pagar para ello, luego eran vueltos a llamar a cantar pero ya sin tener que pagar para ello. La tercera o cuarta vez incluso les brindaba bebidas y una pequeña paga. Su belleza y su voz encantaban a todos los asistentes de los bares y discos donde se presentaban.

Pero ahí estaba pasando la inspección de Kagami solo que esta vez parecía que no iba a poder separarle de sí.

Cuando ingresó a la mansión se sorprendió de no encontrarle en la puerta esperándole.

Kagami era quien le cubría sus escapadas ante sus padres, así que se asustó de pensar que estos le habían descubierto. Si alguien merecía ser castigado era él y no Kagami.

Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa que al ingresar a la habitación del pelirrojo no lo encontró durmiendo o viendo televisión sino que se había ocultado detrás de la puerta solo para atraparlo entre sus brazos.

Estos le envolvieron tan fuerte que sintió temor, pero no del tipo de miedo porque le van a hacer daño sino por el miedo a lo desconocido. Podría aparentar ante todos que era un omega recorrido; pero realmente en el ámbito sexual, sus únicas caricias y besos habían sido con su prometido, su joven prometido. Qué vergüenza.

Cuando cayeron a la cama de este, Himuro debajo de Kagami, pudo ver al tigre, al verdadero Taiga. Sus orejas estaban ahí sobre su cabeza, su cola se removía de una manera hipnótica, su aliento se sentía pesado, su aroma, uno fuerte y poderoso como el roblen le delató su fuerza y su linaje. Tembló, temió y su garganta se seco, pero no pudo evitar que su omega se despertara; así también su verdadero ser se manifestó: tanto orejas de lobo como su cola se hicieron visibles. Se sonrrojó fuertemente pues hace tanto que no las mostraba ante Kagami.

¿Dónde estaba el cachorro alfa al que tuvo que proteger? No, era un alfa hecho y derecho al que tenía enfrente.

Sus labios fueron sellados. Kagami no parecía alguien inexperto, después de todo había despertado como alfa y sus instintos primarios le llevaban a saber cómo complacer a un omega.

Estaba seguro que su celo era aún muy lejano, pero entonces ¿por qué Kagami despertó?

Ya sin poder pensar y sin fuerzas, aceptó sus caricias debajo de sus ropas. Gimió alto cuando sintió la boca de Kagami deslizarse por todo su cuello. Así como sus dedos impacientes jugueteaban con sus pezones. El contacto se había hecho demasiado desvergonzado. A pesar de lo liberal que pudiera verse, ser tocado en su pecho era algo que había reservado.

Sus labios fueron nuevamente asaltados pero esta vez no opuso resistencia sino que colaboró con la fuerza del beso de Kagami. Se aferró a él por la nuca y abrió sus piernas, invitándole a pegarse más a su cuerpo. El alfa empezó a removerse sobre él buscando la deliciosa fricción entre ambas entrepiernas. El omega gritó sin poder contenerse de una forma tan aguda que solo despertó al animal interno del otro.

Le apretó muy fuerte de las caderas. Le abrió con fuerza y sin cuidado la chaqueta, le levantó la polera hasta dejarle al descubierto todo el pecho blanco. Y él lo permitió, es más sonrió travieso, sus orejas se movieron y alzó sus brazos en busca de sentir el peso de su alfa sobre su cuerpo. Le gustó el contacto. Nunca pensó que podía sentirse así de bien el estar tan cerca de alguien. Kagami respondió su gesto coqueto: luego de abrirle el botón de los pantalones se tumbó con confianza sobre él.

Pronto sintió sus labios en sus pezones, arañó la espalda de Kagami con deseo en respuesta.

—Más fuerte mi pequeño Taiga.

—Creo que lo de pequeño es cuestionable, Tatsuya.

Sonrió, pues pensó que nada de la parte racional de Kagami quedaba. Estaba presente pero su calor de alfa le sobrepasaba. Y que importaba ya. Nada lo hacía solo que Kagami besaba como no lo hubiese esperado; le acariciaba de una forma poderosa y vigorosa. Su cuerpo quería estallar en brazos de su alfa.

Sin embargo, justo cuando Taiga al fin se decidió quitarse el polo, sus padres ingresaron a la habitación, quedándose estáticos y mudos ante lo descubierto.

Kagami olvidó que se trataban de sus suegros y sus padres, así que se interpuso entre su omega semidesnudo y estos para empezar a gruñirles con fuerza.

—¡Es mío!

Tatsuya se levantó rápidamente, se envolvió con la sábana, para luego abrazar a Kagami, acercándose a su oído como le habían enseñado que algún día tendría que hacer con su pareja. Tal parecía que el momento llegó.

"Todo está bien, estoy a tu lado. Soy tuyo. Se trata de nuestros padres ¿Los hueles? Ya están emparejados.

Kagami inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, poco a poco logró calmarse hasta emitir un silbido ronco y cerrar los ojos. Tomo a Tatsuya para abrazarle con cariño y protección.

Observó a sus padres y suegros mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda de Kagami. Supo que no estaban totalmente enojados; después de todo, Kagami era su prometido y su alfa destinado a ser su pareja, pero tampoco les agradó encontrarlos de ese modo. Había sido sorpresivo pues aun los catalogaban de niños.

Al día siguiente todo fue una larga charla de la responsabilidad de unirse y tener intimidad, ademes de pruebas para verificar que no lo habían hecho antes.

Presente:

No hacía falta ser un gran observador para notar que la situación es demasiado incomoda. Y como no, si de un lado esta Aomine con los ojos cerrados, mientras se muerde con fuerza el labio inferior. Quiere concentrarse en sentir el aroma de Tetsuya, de asegurarse por sí mismo de que está bien. Sin embargo, las puertas de la habitación están hechas para que ningún aroma escape del interior. Esto es debido a la misma naturaleza de todas las especies. Por si fuera poco, cada vez que inhala es el aroma de Kise el que su nariz capta, y no es que fuera desagradable al contrario, pero ahora tiene un matiz diferente, claramente esta cubierto por el de un alfa, por el de ese alfa pelinegro que esta su lado. Aomine aprieta sus brazos al sentir ganas de demostrarle su superioridad. Debería pensar en el rubio, en que quizás es feliz en brazos de aquel, peor no puede. Y eso le irrita. Por si fuera poco, Kagami Taiga, el culpable de que Tetsu esté en aquel hospital, se encuentra también presente.

Para Kagami tampoco es fácil, quiere retorcer el cuello de Aomine entre sus manos, literalmente, después de todo es un tigre que tiene un omega que ha reclamado como suyo, aunque no fuera de forma física, cerca mientras que la ex pareja está presente, ahí con el pecho erguido pavoneándose. Sus garras quieren traspasar su piel, lo que le causa ardor en las puntas de sus dedos.

Kise quiere hacerse pequeño por primera vez en su vida. Sabe que esta fastidiando a Aomine y poniendo aún más tensa la situación. Sin embargo, el brazo de su novio en su cintura le da fortaleza para mantenerse erguido, tan orgulloso como siempre es. Aomine finalmente le mira y su mirada tiene desaprobación y tristeza. En aquel momento quiso librarse del brazo de Kasamatsu y pedir perdón. El peso de la presencia de Aomine en él es demasiado grande aún, pero está ahí por Kuroko. Porque es su amigo a pesar de todo, porque una vez le dejó solo pero nunca más sucederá pase lo que pase y decida con quien decida Kuroko estar.

Mientras tanto, Furihata no sabe qué hacer o decir. Hace mucho tiempo que quiso marcharse de ahí, pero no se atreve a siquiera decir un "con su permiso me retiro". Es una situación incómoda y pesada. No sabe cómo salir del lugar de forma cordial. Es decir, Kuroko no es su familia ni amigo ni siquiera un conocido. Pero él lo encontró. ¿Entonces?

Está a punto de marcharse sin decir nada, de manera silenciosa, pero una mano de piel suave le detiene. Da un respingo cuando nota que quien lo ha tomado de la mano es Akashi Seijuro. Sin embargo, este no le mira; sino que observa de forma inquietante a Aomine para luego pasar su mirada a Kagami.

—Tetsuya, deja de pertenecerte a partir de ahora Kagami Taiga.

El pelirrojo camina desde su posición y se acerca altivo. Furihata puede sentir que este ejerce toda su aura de macho dominante para presionar sobre el omega de Akashi. Este también eleva su mirada y su quijada, desplegando toda su elegancia de noble. Sin embargo, el otro se ve tan grande y poderoso con esa sonrisa arrogante.

—Yo soy el alfa de Kuroko, ahora es mío. Y lo sabes.

Los ojos de Kagami son peligrosos, se ven más rasgados de lo usual, sobre su cabeza hay dos orejas de tigre, sus músculos se tensan y su porte esta en posición de ataque. Furihata se siente en parte intimidado, su sangre beta quiere hacerle agachar la cabeza, pero la alfa no se lo permite. Aun más, la mano de Akashi tiembla ligeramente, es tán rápido que sintió como si hubiera sido una alucinación, sin embargo no lo es el que ahora le presione muy fuerte la mano. ¿Acaso Akashi está tomando su mano para poder enfrentar al alfa pelirrojo?

El alfa castaño traga fuertemente pues la presencia de Kagami es demasiado abrumadora, sin embargo, no suelta la mano de Sei sino que la sostiene con igual fuerza, transmitiéndole que estará ahí y a que a pesar de estar en silencio pues no conoce el tema, le defendería así supiese que no podría ganarle. Parece que Akashi entiende el mensaje pues nuevamente adopta su postura superior y sonríe altivo.

—Por si no lo sabes. Ogiwara este en camino y eso significa que la custodia de Kuroko pasa a sus manos. Y me encargaré de que no vuelva a estar en las tuyas.

Furihata admira en demasía al omega pelirrojo, a pesar de su estatura y naturaleza está tomando del polo a kagami, con una mano, enfrentándolo. Ningún omega podría hacer ello con tanta entereza.

Kagami aparece estar a punto de responder el agravio. Su lado racional no está presente por lo que fácilmente podría agredir al omega por su falta de respeto ante un alfa. Sin embargo antes de que Furihata pueda ponerse delante de Akashi, Aomine toma del polo a Kagami con fuerza y le aleja de Akashi.

—Puede ser que Akashi sea como es pero nadie más que nosotros puede responderle. No te le acerques más. Midorima no está aquí pero no voy a permitir que hagas algo en su contra. Murasakibara-llama al pelimorado

Este se mantuvo alejado todo el momento, pero al acercarse se nota que evidentemente siempre estuvo alerta de que Kagami no se atreviera hacerle daño a Akashi.

El pelirrojo sonríe abiertamente. Se siente conmovido por dentro pues sabe que no se portó de la mejor forma con ellos en el pasado, pero sabe que los alzos que constituyeron años atrás aún son estables. Los alfa de la manada siempre defenderán aunque no lo necesiten, a los omegas. Y a pesar de su porte y fuerza, Akashi sigue siendo un omega.

—Además, Tetsu no va a volver a tus manos—aseguró Aomine.

Ambos alfas se miraron frente a frente, se mantuvieron expectantes, cada uno analiza sus posibilidades de ataque.

Akashi se posa en medio de ellos, separándolos. Suspira aburrido.

—Tu, tampoco tendrás la custodia de Tetsuya, Daiki. La custodia la voy a tener yo hasta que tenga su libertad. Así que más les vale a ambos alejarse de Tetsuya.

Aomine gira su mirada penetrante y felina hacia el omega; sin embargo luego la desvía. Realmente prometió nunca dañar a algún omega nuevamente. Y no iba a empezar, además sabía que Tetsu estará mejor en manos de Akashi por el momento. El mismo era un caos; además confía en que Akashi tendría más consideraciones con él que con Kagami.

—Atsushi, te quedas aquí y evita que estos se maten. Te prometo que te lo compensare luego.

Atsushi asintió luego de resoplar aburrido. Definitivamente, iba a pedir muchos dulces a cambio de esto. De hecho se hubiera ido hace mucho, pero a pesar de todo quería saber cómo estaba el peli celeste. Habían sido compañeros de escape en la secundaria, por supuesto que le tenía afecto.

Akashi, aun sosteniendo la mano de Furihata le jaloneo para marcharse del lugar.

—Dile a Shintaro que no deje entrar a ninguno de estos dos.

—¿Le digo que te fuiste con..?

Akashi no respondió, simplemente siguió a paso rápido de la mano de Fuirihata.

….

No tenedía del tod porque tomó la mano del alfas castaño. Es decir, estab acostumbrado a siempre ir del brazo de Midorima, de sentir su presencia protectora. Mayormente quien se enfrentaba a todos era el mismo Akashi, peor la presencia de Midorima le aseguraba a su oemga interno, a ese ser dependiente interno, que todo estaría bien, nadie les atacaría. Pero Midorima estuvo atendiendoa Kuroko, por lo cual debía de enfrentar solo a Kagami. Casi de formas natural su manose estiro a tomar la de Furihata, sin pedirle permiso o algo aprecido ¿ que sio tenía novia? A Akashio poco podía improtarle. ÉL necesitaba tener a un alfa de su lado cerca y el único demasiado cerca fue Furihata. Esp fue todo.

Ambos se encontraban en el jardín de la clínica Shiori. Era un jardín bastane ordenado y sobrio, con una pileta en el centro, con una alameda y bancas. Akashi se sent´en uno y recostó su cabeza en el respado, suspira.

Furihata queda mriandole de una manera que a Akahi le incomoda un poco. Or supuesto sabe que causa esa impresión en otros, pero no esta peprado para ahcer frente a ello. Por supuesto sabe usar sus educción, peor en ese isntante esta cnasado, agotado.

—Dejá de mirarme así- ordena molesto.

El alfa sacude su cabeza y se golpea las mejillads-

—Los siento!...es solo que…

—Por favor mantente calladop. Nesecito estar en silencio.

El pelirrojo cierra los ojos y se cocnentra en los temas que deb de abiordar. No entiende porque trajoa Furihata hasta ahí.Pudo haberse marchaod solo, opeor quería seguir sosteniendo su mano hasta que su león omega interno se relajara nuevamente. ¿pero porque alguien tan débil como Furihata le transmite tantas seguridad?

Solo por el olor de este sabe que hay un gran porcentaje de sangre beta y por tanto no es un alfa completo, por o cual es débil en todos los aspectos.

Lo único que importa finalmente es que el alfa castaño trasmite calidez a su ser. No pasión como Midorima, sino una consideración y respeto. Akashi suelta la mano del otro al sentirse demasiado intranquilo ante el sentimiento del otro. Se acomoda en el extremo de la banca con elegancia.

—Mis disculpas por todo lo sucedido. Puedes retirarte.

Furihata ríe sin poder evitarlo; a lo que el omega gira su cabeza y le enfrenta con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Qué se supone que es gracioso?

—Lo siento- responde nervioso—Es solo que parecía como si me dieras permiso…como si fueras una maestra o algo paecido.

Cuando se conocieron el alfa parecía bastante nervioso y temeroso pero ahora se veía inusualmente tranquilo a su lado.

—No te sientas demasiado cómodo. Solo estoy siendo agradecido. No perteneces a mi mundo, así que, por favor, retírate. Te hare llegar un cheque por las molestias de hoy.

Nuevamente sintió ese deseo de ser rudo con él. No era así con otras personas de estratos inferiores o al menos trataba de no serlo. Debería ser más considerado con alguien que le había servido de manera perfecta, pero quería alejarlo. Sentía que debía de hacerlo. Hoy Furihata había conocido demasiado de él.

—Akashi-sama, sé que no soy cercano a ninguno de ustedes, pero realmente no necesito que me pague...yo solo hice algo que cualquiera haría.

Un ligero brillo diferente se atisba a través de los ojos chocolate del alfa. Sus rasgos infantiles parecían cambiar ligeramente. Para alguien no dotado de la vista de Akashi sería imposible notarlo.

—Te equivocas, otra persona se hubiera aprovechado de Tetsuya. Y ahora mismo me estaría pidiendo mucho dinero por su silencio.

De improviso, Furihata tomo la mano de Sei, quien quiso separarse y rechazarlo, pero sintió curiosidad. Le dedicó una mirada amenazante. Furihata realmente parecía nervioso, temeroso y nada seguro de lo que hacía. A pesar de eso, el pobre alfa tragó duramente, un ligero sudor le cubría y aun así seguía acariciando con suavidad la mano de Akashi

—Si no quieres que te despedace por tu atrevimiento, dime que es lo que deseas. Porque aparentemente vas a chantajearme como cualquier otra persona-

Había una evidente nota de decepción en su voz.

—No es un chantaje— se defendió inmediatamente —Quiero….quiero pedirte que nos conozcamos.

El pelirrojo se sintió incómodo. Apartó rápidamente su mano de las del alfa. No se sentía bien de este modo. Menos pensó que el alfa tuviera el valor de pedirle algo así a él, nada menos que Akashi Seijuro. Iba a rechazarle rápidamente y advertirle que no se pusiera con juegos.

—Vas a tener que pedir dinero, chico. No te permito que te tomes atribuciones con mi omega' nanodayo.

Akashi giró su mirada hacia el alfa recién llegado, Midorima. Aparentemente había estado ahí desde hace un buen rato y él teniendo los mejores sentidos no le había notado. Se sintió confundido consigo mismo.

—Mejor aún. Tu insignificante integridad a cambio de tu silencio. Y, sobre todo, no te quiero verte cerca de mi prometido nuevamente.

Un rugido del interior de Furihata quiso salir pero lo contuvo manteniendo sus labios cerrados. No era sensato. Puede distinguirse el brillo amenazante en los ojos de Midorima así como su postura era totalmente preparada para una pelea.

Aun con todo, estaba listo para defenderse, pero se desarmó totalmente cuando el omega por el que estaba preparado caminó hacia su prometido y se puso a su lado, tomando su brazo.

Furihata relajó sus expresiones. Era un golpe duro la realidad. Akashi pertenecía a Midorima y nada iba a cambiarlo. El peliverde le dedicó una mirada de superioridad. El castaño solo dio una reverencia en respeto por ambos.

—Perdón por las molestias. Yo... no quise incomodarle, Akashi-sama, solo me refería a querer ser su amigo. Nada más. Sé que no estoy a su nivel, por supuesto.

Nadie respondió ante sus palabras, así pues el castaño se marchó con el sentimiento de ahogo aun anidado en su interior.

El omega podía sentir el aura de poder de su alfa, así como su aroma fuerte a césped, relajante y protector. Se abrazó a él para calmar su omega. A pesar de que tomar la mano de Furihata calmó a su omega del nerviosismo de enfrentarse a un alfa. Abrazarse a Midorima le hacía sentir que no había alguien que pudiese dañarlo. Dado que era un omega de alta categoría muchos querrían ir a por él o así lo entiende su animal interior, por lo que la sensación de poder le atrae enormemente.

Midorima le separó de su cuerpo, le observó de esa manera decidida para luego besarle, ingresar en su boca de forma violenta y agresiva como hace mucho no siente. El alfa juega a voluntad con su lengua, le absorbe, choca y succiona sus labios, su aliento muere. Casi se ahoga por la presión de los brazos del otro.

—Shintaro…

—Voy a matarlo si vuelve a tocarte.

Akashi sonríe maliciosamente.

—Se supone eres médico y defiendes la vida, Shintaro.- le seduce, sus manos acarician los brazos del peliverde.

Midorima, le apretó con fuerza de las caderas hasta que Akashi suelta un quejido y frunce sus parpados.

—Valoro la vida de todos menos de ese sujeto.

—¿Así que estas celoso eh?

—No me tientes, Akashi.

Ambos se miran en reto, pero luego solo la pasión se hace presente en forma de otro agresivo beso. Son personas de alta categoría con elegancia en sus genes pero en ese isntante quisieran arrancarse la ropa a arañazos.

—Espera… ¿a quién dejaste a cargo de Tetsuya?

Midorima se acerca al cuello de su pareja para aspirar suavemente, intentando calmarse. Sin embargo, el aroma de Akashi le inquieta más.

—Kuroko pidió ver a Kise, así que pedí al alfa de este que lo vigilara. Parece alguien confiable y sensato.

—Sí lo es. Aun así debemos regresar-

Midorima quiere recostarse sobre Akashi, realmente desea empezar a lamer su piel, tocarla con sus manos frías y encontrar la calidez en ella. Pero se contiene. Se supone que se ha entrenado para ello, pero la seducción de Akashi siempre es tan abrumadora.

Comparten un beso, ahí, al lado de las flores, acarician los brazos del otro y se separan. Aun tomados de la mano regresan al edificio de las habitaciones de la clínica.

…

Pasado:

Después del éxito que tuvo Takao en aquel concierto, Himuro ha logrado convertirse en una figura de autoridad en unos pocos meses. Se le pide su opinión sobre cada nuevo idol que se lanza. Incluso tiene su propia columna en la revista de música "Music Japan". Le va mejor de lo esperado.

Gracias a ello se mudó a su propio complejo habitacional en las afueras de Tokyo, una zona exclusiva llena de jardines a su alrededor. Por supuesto, contaba ya con su propio estudio de grabación. Por fin, sentía que todas las humillaciones que pasó luego de dejar a su familia le eran retribuidas.

Cuando hablaban de él, iniciaron a preguntarse quién sería el alfa ideal para un omega tan exitoso. Himuro no se sintió apresurado por ello. Deseaba disfrutar al lado de Masaaki, su compañero y amigo omega, del éxito que cosecharon.

Es en esa situación, ya cercano a navidad, una compañía de dulces llamada Meiji quiere promocionar sus postres especiales navideños con Himuro y una de sus canciones recién lanzadas llamada "Wish", pues tiene unos acordes muy suaves, un coro suave y dulce, que destila esperanza y amor.

Por supuesto, Himuro aceptó, sin embargo hubo una razón detrás de ello, y es que se enteró que junto a Murasakibara Atsushi , Kise Ryota iba a hacer el comercial, pero que los ejecutivos le prefirieron por sobre este. No tiene nada en contra del omega rubio, pero este es amigo de Akashi y patrocinado por este. Ganarle a Kise es como ganarle a Akashi. Por lo cual, sin siquiera saber cuánto iba a ganar, aceptó feliz.

Fue luego que se dispuso a leer de qué trataría la pequeña historia que se contaría en el comercial. Era uno en el que se transmitía el amor puro entre un alfa y un omega rodeados de niños a los cuales él Himuro cantaría. Mordió su labio inferior, realmente hace mucho que no se acercaba a los niños, pero suponía que podría hacerlo.

Lo difícil no fue controlar a los niños pequeños, lo realmente difícil fue convencer a Murasakibara de grabar….

—Atsushi, debes de grabar con ese joven.

—No quiero.

Akashi llevaba ya unos buenos minutos intentando que su amigo se levantase y se vistiera con la ropa escogida para el comercial. Se suponía que este comercial lo haría Ryota, pero a los ejecutivos les agradó la propuesta de los publicistas de que Murasakibara y Himuro harían una mejor pareja. Al parecer, a este grupo se les había ocurrido aquella idea al observar la actitud infantil de Murasakibara en sus canciones y shows, mientras Himuro era un omega reservado, maduro, sensual pero que podía tener una actitud dulce para con los demás; mientras Kise vendía una imagen de chico infantil. Por lo cual al lado de Murasakibara, Kise se vería más como un hermano que como una pareja consentidora.

—Aquel chico ¿no te gustó?

Murasakibara giro levemente los ojos y negó bastantes veces. Akashi suspiró.

—El otro día que lo vimos cantando, estuviste muy atento.

—Era solo porque olía bien. Como los bollos de canela.

—Atsushi, incluso tú sabes de que trata ello.

El pelimorado agachó su mirada y frunció sus cejas, molesto, mientras comía con agresividad sus galletas.

—Mama, me explico.

Akashi tuvo una mirada compasiva. Realmente Himuro era una persona que le desagradaba totalmente, menos la quería al lado de su mejor amigo alfa. Le parecía falsa con todo aquella careta. Por supuesto, no era el mejor para decir ello, pero no le agradaba ese tipo de personas. Todos sus amigos alfa y omega eran de alguna forma sinceras. Quizás era justamente por ello, porque eran amigos, que no podían ocultarle nada al pelirrojo. Mientras Himuro y toda esa amabilidad que destilaba le era peligroso.

Tenía claro que el omega pelinegro tenía miles de razones para odiarle, por lo cual debía de ser cauto.

—Hazlo por mí ¿Si? Necesitamos que actúes, sino las empresas de mi familia quedaran mal. Ryota no participara por culpa de ese omega, si tú también sales quedaremos peor.

Murasakibara no parecía totalmente convencido, pero asintió sin muchas ganas.

—Me la vas a deber, Aka-chin.

Sin embargo con todo ese desgano, Murasakibara reflejo solo ello ante las cámaras. El director del comercial que estaba al lado de Akashi negó levemente mandando al corten. Se suponía que Murasakibara cargaría a Himuro en aquel momento pero lo hizo demasiado brusco que no se vio para nada romántico sino agresivo, nada que ver con el mensaje de amor puro, esperanza y todo el espíritu navideño.

Murasakibara no era alguien que aguantara regaños más que de su madre y Akashi por lo que tiro todo lo que había a su alrededor para marcharse.

Himuro quedó perplejo ante ello. Realmente estaba seguro que cualquier alfa de Japón querría tener la oportunidad de ser romántico con él. Sinn embargo ahí estaba aquel hombre que le había cargado como un pesado y desagradable saco de papas. Se sonrrojó, aquel alfa iba a pagársela tarde o temprano, en aquel momento necesitaban que regresara.

Suspiró, no tenía muchas escenas solo. La grabación de él cantando con los niños a su alrededor estaba hecha.

—Iré por Atsuchi—anunció Akashi.

—No, yo iré por él. Después de todo, debe estar molesto por no poder actuar con su amigo y tener que hacerlo con un desconocido—sonrió—No se preocupe director, lo traeré de vuelta. Ambos somos profesionales le hare entender.

Akashi sonrió de manera enigmática.

—Realmente le deseo suerte con ello. Atsushi no es alguien muy fácil de manejar.

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No es necesario que lo maneje. No es un objeto... solo un niño caprichoso. Tengo experiencia con niños.

Quizás el guiño final de ojos hacia el omega pelirrojo estuvo de más, pero el pelinegro no pudo contenerse. Bonitas y letales palabras, pero realmente no tenía idea de cómo convencerle.

Pensó en Kagami, en como lograba manipularle, pero estaba seguro que seducirlo no era una opción. No quería meterse en problemas por ese motivo, además de que sería ilegal ya que Murasakibara tenía solo 15 años y el 20. Tenía una idea para el comercial que se le haría saber para que fuera más de la mano con cómo era Murasakibara. Pero primero debía de convencerle de trabajar con él. Estaba seguro que Akashi no exageraba, con seguridad aquel niño malcriado solo obedecía a su madre y a Akashi, quien también se portaba como una madre. Entonces debía de ser eso o al menos un hermano mayor para este.

Lo encontró refunfuñando con los asistentes de maquillaje quienes estaban al borde del llanto por soportar sus gritos y majaderías.

—Chicos, déjenme solo con Murasakibara-san.

Los pobres omegas le devolvieron la mirada con ojos llenos de alegría de poder librarse de su trabajo.

El pelimorado no le dirigió ni una mirada, esbozaba un gracioso puchero en sus labios. Era tan bizarro ver a alguien tan grande, un alfa en toda regla que podría si quisiera verse peligroso con ese gesto tan infantil. Himuro se acercó y se agachó ante él para poder verle a los ojos.

—Dime ¿qué tien de malo trabajar conmigo?

—Muro-chin no tiene nada de malo. Es lindo, pienso eso.

—¿Muro-chin?

Murasakibara asintió con simpleza.

No dijo nada al respecto, pero aquello le indico que no le caía tan mal al alfa. De todas maneras, esa situación era totalmente novedosa para un omega que se sabía atrayente.

—¿Entonces porque no quieres actuar conmigo?

—No me gusta la historia, me parece muy trillada. No me gusta nada ni que me griten no soporto eso.

Logró notar que la insistencia constante en mejorar la expresión de su rostro o poner tal o cual expresión logro poner aun más tenso al alfa. No parecía tener mucha paciencia.

Himuro se levantó y tomó una banca su lado, se sentó a su lado rozándole suavemente el hombro. Murasakibara se agitó levemente ante el contacto. Himuro supo que trataba realmente con un niño, por lo que no podría usar su seducción como arma.

—Sabes a mí también no me gusta la historia. Voy a pedirles que la cambien.

—¿Muro-chin puede hacer eso?- pareció sorprendido de ello.

Eso iba bien, la admiración en un niño es esencial. Himuro sonrió dulcemente.

—Sí, por supuesto. Bueno, les plantearé otra historia. Creo que aceptaran. ¿Me acompañarías entonces?

Murasakibara frunció el ceño nuevamente.

—De igual manera, quiero aplastarlos a todos.

Río divertido ante esa expresión.

—Realmente si no aceptan mi propuesta dejare que aplastes a todos.

Pudo ver un leve rosa en las mejillas de Murasakibara, se lo atribuyó a que era un niño inocente aun.

—Supongo que no estas motivado. Te prometo hacerte galletas si actúas hoy conmigo.

Poso su mano por los cabellos del menor con suavidad como observó a su madre hacerlo con él cuando era más pequeño.

—¿De verdad me harás galletas?

—Sí, por supuesto, sé hacerlas. Mañana nos veremos aquí para ver como quedó la grabación con la edición así que te las daré.

El alfa se puso de pie, mostrando cuan alto era. Himuro sonrió un poco avergonzado: Estaba frente un cachorro de quince años y este era por mucho más alto ya. Se imaginaba cuanto más alto sería dentro de unos cinco años. Y en ese momento recordó a Kagami, su Kagami, quien seguramente estaría brillando en las grandes ligas.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Murasakibara le tomó de las mejillas y se acercó demasiado a él, parecía querer olfatearlo. Así que interpuso sus manos para que no se le acercara más. Estaba bien que fuera un cachorro pero tampoco iba a permitir que hubiese más contacto del necesario.

—Quiero galletas con chispas de chocolate y canela.

El omega simplemente asintió estático. Murasakibara siguió caminando hacia el set, con bastante felicidad cabe destacar, mencionando una y otra vez que podría comer galletas caseras de chispas de chocolate.

Himuro se dirigió hacia los escritores del comercial y les menciono los detalles que le parecieron inapropiados. Estos parecieron pensárselo y aceptaron luego de mirarse entre ellos un poco disgustados. No podían no hacer ningún caso a una estrella como Himuro.

Ajustaron la trama, se las explicaron a todos los participantes y se inició el rodaje.

El comercial y el mensaje eran simples: un alfa solitario degustando unas galletas a un lado con la mirada triste, escucha a lo lejos una voz dulce, melodiosa. Aquel sería Himuro tocando su canción "Wish" a capela para un grupo de niños que le admiraban, al mismo tiempo él les acariciaría su cabeza con familiaridad, como una madre. Seguía cantando y giraba para toparse con que Murasakibara estaba ahí en medio de los niños escuchando su voz con una mirada brillante.

El director sonrío ante la escena pues era singularmente tierna. Ahí estaba la razón de aguantar los desplantes de Murasakibara pues ahora mismo realmente parecía que adoraba al omega mientrás este se veía realmente sonrojado. Sin embargo, Himuro siguió cantando. Y mientras la canción verdadera se escucha en el fondo saca los palitos con crema "yamp" y se los reparte a los niños quienes empiezan a correr con estos en manos en un lugar llenos de globos y serpentinas con las decoraciones navideñas. Himuro toma el suyo apartado pero ve como Murasakibara termina rápidamente el suyo; a él le queda uno y está por llevárselo a la boca pero Murasakiabra se pone frente a él y muerde hasta la mitad, sorprendiéndole. Para después reir, y darle en la boca la mitad que queda. La escena era fuerte y enterneció a todos pues demostraba la siempre entrega del omega hacia el alfa, pero fue gracioso por la diferencia de tamaños. Himuro tuvo que ponerse en puntillas para darle el dulce. Y la escena terminaba ahí o eso se pensó, pues Murasakibara inesperadamente tomo de las mejillas al otro y le dio un beso en la frente.

La escena final trató de Murasakibara recostado debajo del gran árbol de navidad, con Himuro recostado sobre él, leyéndole a los niños mientras la canción se escuchaba, todos comiendo los palitos y Murasakibara esta vez dándole un palito en la boca a Himuro.

Cuando se escuchó el "corte". Himuro se levantó demasiado apresurado.

Todos quedaron maravillados con el comercial.

Murasakibara quedó con un sentimiento de vacío luego de que el pelinegro se marchara. Sintió ganas de retenerlo en sus brazos. Incluso el darle el palito con crema al final realmente lo sintió como una sensación propia, realmente era capaz de compartir sus dulces con Himuro. Sintió muchas ganas de seguir a su lado. Solo le quedó resignarse que probablemente al día siguiente no tendría esas galletas prometidas.

Himuro pensó en no hacer aquellas condenadas galletas, pero no pudo parar de pensar en el rostro ilusionado del otro. Así pues se dispuso a recolectar los ingredientes que necesitaría. Uno de su hobbies ocultos era preparar comida o postres para sus seres más queridos. Después de todo había aprendido a cocinar y preparar tragos desde muy joven por su posición de prometido de Kagami. Se suponía que los platos a preparar serían para él, pero ahora esta actividad le relajaba y le gustaba ver la sonrisa en los miembros de su banda cuando les llevaba algo. E iba a preparar unas galletas para aquel niño gigante.

Aun así, no pudo quitar la sonrisa dulce de su rostro al pensar que eran para este. Quiso pensar que era porque haría feliz a un cachorro. Solo eso, no había más malicia en ello ¿verdad, Himuro?

…

Todos observaron el video final y quedaron complacidos con el resultado. El beso imprevisto en la frente se dejó pues le daba un toque natural a la escena que ni el director podría haberlo previsto mejor. Murasakibara no pudo quitar sus ojos del omega pelinegro en todo el video. Al finalizar se acercó, pensó que el otro se alejaría pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el otro le sonrió de esa manera tan dulce. Himuro le pidió a su compañero omega que se adelantara hacia la salida.

—Esto es para ti, Atsushi. Lo prometido se debe de cumplir.

Murasakiabra recibió una pequeña canasta cubierta con una manta dentro de ella había muchas galletas que olían muy bien. Tomo una y su paladar se deleitó con la consistencia crocante y dulce de estas. Eran muy diferentes a los dulces que compraba en las tiendas. Había algo en ellas que no supo identificar que era. Era joven y quizás no podía entender que en la comida queda el cariño con que fueron hechas.

—Me gusta… ¿me harías más?—preguntó inocentemente a Himuro en unos minutos después de devorarse varias galletas en frente del omega.

Himuro rio divertido pues pensó que era una broma pero al ver el rostro ilusionado del otro, entendió que era muy real el pedido.

—Sobre eso. Creo que no debería, podrían malinterpretar...

La confusión en el rostro del menor, hizo suponer al omega que Murasakibara no entendería de la malicia de los otros, de que comenzarían a pensar que había algo entre ellos aun cuando Himuro fuera mayor de edad y Murasakibara no.

—Creo que te enseñare a hacerlas para que tú mismo puedas preparártelas cuando desees más.

—¿eh?

—Por supuesto. Si te preparo más sería egoísta. Voy a enseñarte a hacerlas así podrás hacer muchas más en tu casa e incluso podrás regalárselas a quien quieras.- contestó animado.

Himuro mismo no había notado lo terriblemente inocente que se portó en aquel momento. No calculó nada, simplemente se dejó llevar por querer ver una sonrisa nuevamente en el rostro del otro.

—¿Por qué querría regalarle mis galletas a alguien?

—umm lo comprenderás cuando seas más grande.

—Mama suele decir eso.

—Es así. Lo entenderás muy pronto seguro. ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

Murasakibara asintió rápidamente. La idea de poder hacerse sus propias galletas y poder degustarlas tanto como pueda era sugerente. Pensó que tendrían exactamente el mismo sabor que las que Himuro le preparó.

—Bien, esta es mi dirección. Le dejaré dicho a vigilancia que te dejen pasar. Te espero mañana a las tres de la tarde.

Le tendió un papel con su dirección y se despidió rápidamente pues estuvo seguro que su amigo ya estaba en el auto esperándole.

Murasakibara tomó el papel y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Sonrió, necesitaba pronto sentir el aroma de Himuro. Por supuesto entendía que olía así por ser un omega, pero no comprendía porque le resultaba tan adictivo. En ese momento sintió que su aroma era más dulce que el día anterior . Y las galletas que comía… ¡oh dios sentía como si finalmente pudiera probar a Himuro! A través de estas podía sentir parte de la esencia del omega pelinegro. Su alfa no gruñía en su interior, sino que se regocijaba de gusto de haber obtenido tamaña atención del omega.

Ni Himuro ni Murasakibara comprendieron que para sus animales internos aquella era una muestra de aceptación de cortejo por parte del lobo de Himuro.

…

Pasado- época de Teiko-

El campeonato estaba muy cerca de ellos, sin embargo ahora mismo se encontraban en la mansión de Kyoto de Akashi. Su padre se encontraba en el extranjero por negocios, así pues el joven heredero llevó a sus compañeros de equipo por unos días.

Cuando el auto de la familia les llevó a todos a los portones de la casona, todos quedaron impresionados a excepción de Midorima quien ya conocía la mansión de su prometido. Era realmente singular pues era una mansión estilo tradicional de la época Edo quizás, de tres pisos, cual palacio oculto entre árboles. Cuando atravesaron el portón principal se toparon con su fachada blanca y sus tejados del mismo color en contraste con las barandas de los balcones de un bello color marrón natural; un jardín seco y un camino empedrado que se sobreponía sobre el inmenso lago que rodeaba el hogar, les guío hacia la puerta corrediza de la casa. Cuatro empleadas vestidas con yukatas azules les reverenciaron; una estaba dos paso delante de las otras tres, aparentemente era la ama de llaves pues sus canas delataban que hace mucho años ya que servía en aquella mansión.

—Bienvenido, Akashi-sama, Midorima-dono.

Aomine quiso decir alguna broma al respecto pero la seriedad absoluta de la anciana le abrumó tanto que termino poniéndose tras su hermana.

—Estoy en casa, nana.

Todos se quedaron viendo al omega pelirrojo quien no le dio importancia.

Cada sirviente beta les guío a sus habitaciones reservadas. Por supuesto en un ala estarían los omegas y en la otra los alfas. Akashi tenía su habitación propia así como Midorima tenía también la suya lado de la de su prometido.

Cada quién recibió su propia habitación lado a lado para que pudieran conversar durante las noches sin problema.

Kuroko ingresó a la habitación destinada. Sonrió, realmente parecía confortable y cálida. Tenía una cama individual, pensó que recibiría un futon pero no fue el caso. La cama estaba cubierta con un cubre cama blanco, detrás de ella tenía un closet empotrado en la pared con puerta corrediza donde había más mantas y yukatas limpias, así como toallas y productos de limpieza personal, todo en sus respectivos empaques. Al lado de la cama había pequeñas macetas de plantas suculentas y bonzai. Un gran letrero en madera escrito con los kanji de la familia Akashi. Un tapiz canela y las paredes cremas, con una entrada a un balcón trasero que daba al jardín seco. Era una buena vista pues podía ver los bosques y las puntas de los templos entre estos. Kuroko aspiro el aire y se sintió en una nube pues el silencio era absoluto. Quizás si había sido una buena opción ir a la mansión de Akashi para tomarse un respiro antes del nuevo campeonato. Su conexión entre todos era grande pero sobre todo su conexión con Aomine era única. Parecía que en cada juego podían leerse la mente.

Pronto aquel encantador silencio fue roto por los gritos de sus amigos. Suspiró, se escuchaba claramente discutir a Aomine con Murasakibara y el fallido intento de Kise por que se separen. Fue en camino para intentar ayudar.

….

Presente

—Debo confesar que al principio pensé que sería a Aominecchi a quién dejarías pasar primero.

Kuroko levantó su mirada distraída hacia su compañero, Kise Ryota. Compañero, amigo, rival enemigo… todas esas etiquetas podría habérsela dado en diferentes momentos de su vida. Pero estaba seguro también que el rubio podía darle las mismas etiquetas a él.

—No estoy en el mejor estado para ver a algún alfa que no sea Midorima-kun.

—Eso parece.

—Así es.

Parecía que nuevamente se había construido una muralla entre ellos. Una difícil de traspasar. Les costó hacerse amigos, más con sus sentimientos fuertes por la pantera; pero luego el cariño creció y fue aprovechado por Aomine.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Kise-kun?

—Aunque tú no me consideres... soy tu amigo.

Kuroko extendió su mano hacia Kise quien se la tomo con cuidado notando lo frío que estaba. Así de cerca podía ver las ojeras en sus ojos, las lágrimas que había derramado en silencio.

—Es menos doloroso que antes pero aún así….

—Lo entiendo... bueno, quisiera entenderlo y trato de hacerlo.

Se quedaron en silencio y se perdieron en los recuerdos.

—¿Cuándo es que cambio?

—Supongo que cuando todos lo hicimos. —argumentó el peliceleste—Ninguno de los dos pudo controlarlo. Éramos jóvenes, supongo.

Kise tomo su mano y se refugió entre las sabanas.

—¡Perdóname!- pide con necesidad

Kuroko acaricia su cabeza suavemente

—No hay nada que perdonar ya te lo he dicho. Yo también debo de pedir perdón en todo caso. Y no te llame para que me pidieras perdón...solo… quería hablar.. ¿recuerdas como nos divertíamos en Kyoto?

Kise se levantó y asintió muy contento, pues fueron días muy divertidos, sin embargo también le vino un recuerdo agridulce. Tembló, kuroko supo que había recordado. A diferencia de Kise, para él era un recuerdo doloroso, uno que arruinó la tranquilidad que consiguió entre los templos y la diversión de Kyoto y el barrio de Gion.

—¿Recuerdas el kimono que llevaba Akashi-kun?

Kise asintió.

—Se veía como un príncipe realmente.

Ambos sonrieron al recordarlo.

Comenzaron a recordar viejas historias pero de igual manera ambos sabían que aun qué recuerdo los empañaba.

—Kurokocchi ¿Qué vas a hacer de ahora en adelante?

El peliceleste sabe que en esa mirada miel se oculta el miedo a que le diga que va a regresar con Aomine. Esta seguro que desea oírle decir que no piensa regresar con este, pero también sabe dentro de sí que desea que Kise también le confirme que no intentara seducir a la pantera.

Ambos se miran fijamente sin voltear su mirada, ambos quieren descubrir que hay detrás de su amistad, de sus miradas, si ambos sienten lo mismo que hacía tanto por Aomine.

—Kise-kun, ¿aún amas a Aomine-kun?

El joven omega sonrío de lado levemente.

—Yo…


	11. Chapter 11

Fuerza de voluntad

Pasado:

Kise suspiro nuevamente. La maquillista le retocaba la base, mientras la peinadora peinaba su cabello, intentando que quedase sedoso y brillante para la sesión fotográfica. Hoy luciría ropa casual, sus fotos irán con una reseña propia de para qué ocasión utilizarla y sus recomendaciones. Por lo cual sería una sesión de muchas fotografías, con diferentes ropas en cada página.

— ¡Deja de jalonearme el cabello!—gritó en demanda.

La peinadora se apartó un tanto nerviosa. Kise Ryota era un súper modelo conocido por su belleza y talento, pero también por muchos escándalos. Esta era su primera sesión fotográfica para la revista de moda para omegas adultos "Non no".

Su carrera en "Zunon boy" terminó con toda la controversia de su situación sentimental. Ante tal problema, la revista le había indicado muy "amablemente" que ya no pertenecía al rubro juvenil que era destinado a jóvenes puros. Finalmente, había alcanzado obtener una propuesta de "Non no", una revista de moda para adultos: Sin embargo su situación no era la mejor. Después de que Kuroko y Aomine se separasen pasó mucho tiempo, muchas entrevistas para que dejasen de amenazarle, de acosarle y de pintarrajear su auto con notas ofensivas, así como para que en los programas de chismes dejasen de aludir a él como una fácil. Aun así no la tendría fácil en esta revista, por lo que en su primera sesión debía de ser perfecto.

Sus hermanas se habían escandalizado. Quisieron que se marchara America hasta que todo el escandalo pasase y hubiera otro que eclipsara el del rompimiento; pero se había negado totalmente a irse de su país. Puede que Kuroko lo haya hecho y entendía el porqué, también que Aomine se haya concentrado en el deporte y haya partido a Europa. Él no lo haría. Su carrera de modelo estaba ahí, en Japón. Aun así, admitía que su carácter no era el mejor, siempre estaba a la defensiva y por las noches se perdía como nunca creyó hacerlo antes.

—Lo siento, Kise-san, es solo que su cabello no está en el mejor de los estados-

¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Pero aquello no le detuvo a ponerse de pie, con una de esa miradas que sabía podía asustar a cualquiera. Su porte era altivo, con el mentón muy levantado y los ojos de un dorado estremecedor.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

La muchacha parecía al borde del llanto. Ella no tuvo la culpa, entendió eso, peor simplemente no pudo disculparse por asustarla. Así que la siguió mirando despreciativamente, marcando la diferencia de raza. "Que alguien me detenga, por favor", pensó, pero aquellas palabras no llegaban a su razón nublada. Estaba furioso de las críticas, decepcionado de sí mismo, pero sobre se encontraba completamente solo.

—Eres una estrelle caída, nada más que eso. Los peces gordos sí que deben de estar desesperados para contratar a un prospecto de modelo como tú-

Con esas palabras sinceras fue que conoció a Kasamatsu. Mucho tiempo después le agradecería por ello. Desde hace tanto que no escuchaba una crítica directa, sin tapujos, solo hipocresía y comentarios a sus espaldas o por televisión.

Kise le devolvió la mirada de manera altiva, moviendo las caderas sinuosamente, anteponiendo su rostro y postura. Queriendo hacerle caer bajo sus estudiados encantos. En aquel momento muy por dentro se sintió aliviado de que haya interrumpido, pero su orgullo dañado quería demostrarse que aún podía hacer caer a los alfas.

Kasamatsu rio sínicamente ante el patético espectáculo que el omega le brindo. Kise se ruborizó y se sintió medianamente cohibido pero no lo demostró, solo le brindó una mirada fría, impaciente ante sus palabras

—Realmente eres un inútil como modelo ¿a esto llamas súper modelo?—río burlonamente.

— ¡Tu quien te crees…!

El alfa frente suyo juntó sus brazos y le devolvió la mirada. Se sintió indefenso ante su mirada penetrante.

—Soy el camarógrafo que va a hacer que brilles de nuevo— le respondió con simpleza.

Un duro trabajo les esperaría a ambos: devolver a Kise su legión de fans de antaño, pero sobretodo de devolverle la sonrisa y frenar su arrogancia.

Presente:

Kasamatsu estaba sinceramente tenso, quería ir y sacar a su hermoso omega para luego encerrarlo en su habitación, hacerle amor nuevamente y marcarlo. Tener a aquel sujeto que infestaba feromonas territoriales el pasillo no hacía más que poner en alerta a su alfa interior.

—Daiki, ya te he repetido que no verás a Tetsuya, así que sería mejor que si te marcharas.

Había sido la voz de aquel omega al que tanto miedo y respeto tenían Kise y los demás de aquel grupo extravagante. Kasamatsu simplemente desvió la mirada. No está ahí para buscar pleito pero realmente no se opondrá a darle su merecido a cualquiera de los alfas presentes. Se siente lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo. Como alfa no puede estar tranquilo ante una demostración de feromonas masculinas si su pareja está cerca.

Kise salió finalmente de la habitación de Kuroko, tenía una mirada extraña pero más relajada. Supo que había hecho bien en dejarle venir a ver a su compañero. Sin embargo, la mirada que dirigió a Aomine le atormentó. Deseó tomarle del brazo y besarle frente a todos para que quedara claro que es suyo, pero se enorgullece de ser racional.

Duró unos segundos el intercambio de miradas, luego el rubio siguió su camino dirigiéndose hacia Kasamatsu. Sin embargo, el peli azul le detuvo, tomándole de la mano. Nadie supo que sintieron ambos pero parecían repentinamente agitados y sorprendidos.

— ¿Aominecchi?

La otra mano de Aomine pareció querer tocar la mejilla del rubio, pero este se alejó sin soltarse de su agarre. Aomine bajó la mirada, apretó su agarre sobre la muñeca de este y…

—Realmente espero que te haga feliz. Lo mereces.

Después de ello le soltó completamente y se retiró del pasillo.

—Akashi, cuida de Tetsu, Dile que…respetaré cualquiera sea su decisión...

Era evidente que le costó decir aquello. ¿Les deja libres a ambos? A pesar que por naturaleza, en otra época, podría reclamarlos….

Esperaron varios minutos y luego se marcharon de la clínica en completo silencio. Kasamatsu no se siente especialmente bien después de aquellas palabras ni de la mirada de su omega.

—Así que… aclaraste tu situación con aquel omega...

Kise bajó su mirada al escuchar las palabras de su pareja. Sus ojos se concentraron en sus manos, acariciándose su muñeca, ahí donde Aomine había tocado.

—Sí... o algo así. Lo importante es que quedamos claros y en paz. Al menos eso siento.

—Es lo que importa.

El silencio prosiguió hasta el departamento que comparten. Cada uno tiene habitación propia pues consideran que merecen su espacio, sobre todo, por la cantidad descomunal de ropa y accesorios que tiene Kise.

Se dieron un frío "buenas noches" y cada uno se encerró en su habitación. Nadie se levantó para ir a la otra, ni nadie intentó tocar la puerta del otro. Cada uno cerró los ojos sin poder dormirse verdaderamente por horas, hasta que finalmente sin darse cuenta fueron arrastrados al mundo de los sueños. Protegidos por sus cobijas y la inconciencia cada uno era feliz entre estos sueños.

…..

Pasado Teiko

Recorrían el barrio de Gion, muy cercano a la mansión de Akashi. No decidían a cual casa de té ingresar, todas las pequeñas casas les parecían hermosas. Desearon ingresar a cada establecimiento y ver con que los sorprendía. Finalmente dejaron la decisión en manos de Akashi, como todo el tour hasta el momento. Al parecer el joven Sei era bien recibido en todos los lugares, pero había algunos en especial que parecía que le conocían desde pequeño.

En la bienvenida, una joven con el rostro pintado de blanco les recibió. Era un omega, a vista de todos, con una recatada belleza hipnótica. Así pues no era una casa de té cualquiera sino una con espectáculo de geishas.

Todos se sentaron en grupo. También traían puesta ropa tradicional, pero Kise y Kuroko se sintieron eclipsados por las jóvenes y los jóvenes que se alistaban para presentarles un espectáculo privado. Incluso pro las jóvenes aprendices de geisha que al sentarse sobre sus rodillas con gracia y coquetería disimulada tenían sobre todo a Aomine demasiado entusiasmado y hasta algo sonrrojado.

Bailaron suavemente con su deslumbrantes kimonos, frente a ellos. La elegancia en sus movimientos no parecía aprendido sino natural. Verlos era como sumergirse en un mundo lleno de nubes.

Incluso Kise y Kuroko que se habían sentido desplazados, quedaron asombrados ante los chicos y esas sonrisas misteriosas. Cuando finalizaron simplemente pudieron sonreír y aplaudir ante la reverencia de los bailarines.

—Este tipo de espectáculos normalmente se dan en los teatros, pero quise regalárselos a ustedes.

Akashi sonreía de una manera muy natural. Estuvieron conmovidos ante el gesto. Sin embargo luego de darle un apretón de manos a Midorima, se puso de pie y se retiró. Todos quedaron expectantes. Cuando regreso, todos, incluso Aomine pensaron que debían inclinarse. Solo podía tratarse de un príncipe. Sus ropas eran impresionantes pero a la vez sutiles. Tenía puesto un kimono morado con grandes flores doradas y el obi atado hacia delante, sus cabellos estaban más lacios. Pensaron que bailaría pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando entrecerró los ojos y una voz que no imaginaron que tenía, salió de sus labios.

Tenía esa voz particular de no ser grave pero tampoco aguda, era única y salía con naturalidad sin siquiera usar un micrófono. El canto era en un japonés antiguo, palabras que solo había leído en las obras de la escuela de poseía, sin embargo la fuerza de su interpretación les dejó extasiados.

Terminada la presentación, el pelirrojo se acercó a su prometido, se sentó aún con sus finas ropas, en las piernas del peliverde, este le abrazó y se acercaron hasta chocar sus labios.

Después de las risas y de los besos entre los prometidos todos se marcharon a un onsen muy popular. A pesar de que en el castillo de Akashi, existían lugares para tomar ese tipo de baños, prefirieron conocer más del lugar. Nuevamente fueron guiados por este. Y ahí divididos entre alfas y omegas masculinos ingresaron a los baños.

—Oye, Midorima- preguntó tosco— ¿Es bonito Akashi desnudo?

Midorima quiso ahogar a Aomine ahí mismo, pero simplemente apretó la cesta que era su objeto de la suerte del día y se limitó a posarse una toalla húmeda en su cabeza.

—No soy un pervertido como tú´nanodayo.

Aun así la imagen del pelirrojo y su piel libre de cualquier ropa le intrigó.

—Bueno... es tu prometido... y la verdad hasta hoy no había visto a Akashi como un omega.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Mine-chin?

Aomine resopló: se encontraba al lado de dos tipos totalmente indiferentes al tema. Bueno, al menos a Murasakibara realmente no parecía entusiasmarle la idea. Él había visto demasiado porno como para no preguntarse al respecto.

— ¿Nunca han visto porno, idiotas?

—Nop...-contesto con simpleza Murasakibara mientras bostezaba totalmente relajado por el agua caliente. Empezaba a tener hambre.

— ¿Vives con Akashi no?—se dirigió esta vez a Midorima.

Midorima asintió sonrojado

— ¿Y nunca lo has hecho con él?

—Por supuesto que no. —Gritó avergonzado—respeto a Akashi, además…. —murmuró— ¡Tenemos catorce años!

Aomine sonrió. Sí realmente tenían solo catorce años e iban por el segundo campeonato para ser campeones nacionales. Sin embargo, no quitaba que las hormonas empezaran a fastidiarle y curiosear al respecto. Se suponía que eso era cuestión de cada especie. Algunos maduraban sexualmente más rápido y estaban listos para aparearse muy jóvenes otros no.

— ¿Pero no te has imaginado a Akashi desnudo atendiéndote así en un onsen?

—Por supuesto que no

Aomine observó su rostro rojo por lo que se burló estruendosamente.

—El perfecto Midorima es un pervertido…Bueno ahora no te culpo.

Midorima se acercó y le goleó la cabeza sin verdaderas intenciones de hacerle daño, pero como una advertencia.

—No te imagines a Akashi de ese modo, te lo advierto—dijo con cierto tinte de amenaza.

— ¿A sí?

Pero luego rio.

—No te preocupes, no pienso en Akashi de esa manera. Hay que ser un masoquista para desearlo a pesar de estar muy bueno.

—Entonces... ¿A quién vas a escoger?- preguntó el peliverde

— ¿A qué te refieres?—desvió su mirada de la de Midorima.

El alfa peliverde salió de las aguas tibias, y ase enrolló una toalla a su alrededor.

—Es evidente que Kise y Kuroko están enamorados de ti y que a sus omegas internos les gusta tu alfa. Deberías decidir por uno, o eso traerá problemas al equipo.

No pudo responder ante aquellas palabras. Recordó lo que su tío le explicó sobre su naturaleza y temió.

Flashback

—Daiki-kun, ya estás en la edad de tener pareja omega.

Aomine quería ocultarse debajo de la mesa. Le avergonzaba y aburría que su tío creyera que podía darle consejos de sexualidad.

—No es que crea que no has investigado por tu cuenta. Yo lo hice—sonrió maliciosamente.

—Tío, si mi tía te escucha…

—No te preocupes, es la verdad.

Su tío ladeo su cabeza y le dejó mostrar una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, parecía tener mucho tiempo.

Aomine entrecerró sus ojos sin entender qué tenía que ver una cicatriz extraña de su tío con una conversación de sexualidad. Según sabía quién mordía era el alfa al omega.

—Probablemente no te lo enseñen en la escuela. Pero el cuarto nivel de unión es cuando tu pareja omega te muerde. Te limita por completo y te encierra a desearlo solo a él.

— ¿Por qué dejarías que hiciera eso?— tembló levemente sin entender el porqué.

Su tío suspiró.

—Porque amo a mi esposa y no quiero traicionarla.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Daiki-kun, somos panteras. Mi esposa es un canido. Nuestras naturalezas son dispares. Es decir, los canidos tienen por naturaleza el enamorarse solo una vez en la vida... o muy pocas y ser totalmente leales a quienes los muerden. Mientras los felinos, en especial las panteras, somos polígamas por naturaleza. A la vez que solitarias.

—Entonces...

Sintió a su alfa interno, su pantera sentir una conmoción, se removía inquieta y él mismo se sentía de esa manera. No quería saber más, pero a la vez entendía que debía de hacerlo.

—Debes de tener cuidado, pues tu alfa no se conformara con solo una pareja, querrá muchas. Así que está bien que tengas parejas ahora en la escuela pero preferiría que no fueran canidos. Y además que tengas cuidado de no dejarte llevar. Pues las harías sufrir. Tú eres un polígamo.

Su tío estaba preocupado. Entendió el porqué. Todo era tan confuso, seguramente sus ojos lo demostraron pues su tío resopló e inició otra historia.

—En el pasado, en nuestra especie, los alfas tenían muchas parejas y muchos esposos al mismo tiempo. Y, a todos ellos mordía y protegía. Las amaba por igual y estas a ellos. Ya que no era común que una especie se cruzara con otras menso entre felinos y canidos, a no ser que fueran matrimonios arreglados, los felinos del mismo clan entendían como omegas que eran que debían de compartieran a su alfa. E incluso se daba el caso en que los omega tenían otros alfa si el alfa en cuestión no les cumplía.

—Nunca permitiría que mi pareja tuviera otro alfa—declaró seguro el joven alfa.

—Debes de tener cuidado, pues a pesar de ser polígamos somos solitarios. Por ello desde que se decidió la monogamia como opción, usamos la mordedura del omega al alfa para no sentir esa quemazón por otro omega y querer aparearnos con ello. No es como en otras especies que los alfa pueden o no escoger aparearse. Nosotros sentiremos necesidad de tener una relación con otro omega aunque ya hayamos mordido a uno y estemos en la edad adulta.

Aomine comprendió mucho de sí mismo con aquellas palabras. Recordó a Kise y Kuroko, su corazón latió y una calidez que poco a poco se hacía familiar le llenó con solo imaginarlos en su mente.

—Tío... ¿pero el alfa se enamora…? Es decir… siente ganas de aparearse y proteger a más omegas...pero como humanos podemos amar a otros?

Su tío entendió que quizá su advertencia había venido muy tarde y que su sobrino probablemente tenía sentimientos y atracción por más de un omega. Había fallado como tutor de su sobrino. Así que decidió darle su apoyo silencioso con estas palabras que él creía eran verdaderas según su experiencia y la de otros.

—Es cierto que últimamente hablamos como si fuéramos entes desasociados. Pero debes entender que tu alfa, tu animal interior eres tú mismo también

Aquello realmente le dejó frío. En la escuela ya no te enseñan cómo entenderte con ese lado, sino a controlarlo por medio de la razón, como si fuera una cadena a un perro aun no domesticado.

—Antes era más simple, la naturaleza animal y humana estaban más unidas, ahora por las leyes hay a veces que se forma una crisis entre ambas. Escucha a tu alfa, si escoge a alguien es por algo. Es tu parte importante... pero finalmente serás tu quien decida que pareja como humano querrás tener, con quien podrás construir una vida. O al menos eso es lo que se dice….

— ¿Tu sentiste confusión?

—Yo obedecía mi alfa interior. Fue doloroso quedarse con solo tu tía, pero ahora no me arrepiento.

— ¿Renunciaste a alguien importante?—preguntó con cautela.

—Sí, pero a cambio tengo a mi Satsuki y a mi linda esposa. Las heridas sanan...pero no marques ningún omega hasta que realmente hayas decidido quien será tu pareja. Y no tengas arrepentimiento por ello.

Fin del flashback

Desde aquella conversación había intentado mirar a Tetsu y Kise de diferente manera, como amigos pero cada vez que sentía sus cuerpos cerca, su pantera interna gruñía. Ya no podía controlarla con supresores. Y en algún momento no podría de ninguna manera.

Esto se volvía peligroso para los jóvenes.

Salió del agua y observó que incluso Murasakibara se había marchado. Se asomó a la frontera en la que dividía a alfas y omegas e intento ver a través de una pequeña rendija. Pudo ver varias espaldas desnudas pero entre todos ellos, estaban los cabellos resaltantes de sus omegas. Exhaló acalorado. Les deseaba a ambos. Debió ser claro con su tío y consultarle directamente lo que le sucedía. Deseaba tanto tocar sus espaldas desnudas y que ellos les sonrieran. Rasguñó la madera, notando así que sus garras habían salido. Maldijo.

Quizás si decidía rápidamente por uno podría controlarse mejor. Eso esperaba.

….

Todos se encontraban alrededor de una mesa enorme lleno de los platillos más deliciosos de Kyoto, al día siguiente habían decidido visitar el parque temático de Toiei, pero por hoy se darían un banquete.

—Akashi, ¿no deberíamos estar entrenando?- consulto el peliverde a su prometido.

El pelirrojo se acercó a su prometido, le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió con coquetería, el pecho de Midorima se calentó. Eran nuevas todas estas gamas de sensaciones. Según la biología que estudiaba este tipo de cambios se producirían en él. Cada vez podría resistirse menos a la seducción de su pareja.

—Todos están divirtiéndose

Ambos observaron como si fueran dos padres, a Aomine y Kise pelear mientras Kuroko se burlaba de Aomine, a Murasakibara robarles la comida. Y sonrieron.

—Ves, Shintaro, no hay problema. Todo estará bien. Este equipo no puede ser vencido.

Midorima se dejó llevar por la mirada absoluta de su pareja, le acaricio los cabellos con deseo y le atrajo, atrayéndolos por estos, hacia su rosto, poso su mano en la cintura cubierta por la delgada capa de tela de la yukata, a través de esta sintió la forma de su cintura, su suavidad y calidez.

Los besos habían comenzado muy recientemente entre ellos. Y Midorima nunca pensó que les gustaría tanto. Quizás, estaba bien lo decidido por sus padres. No creía poder encontrar a alguien que supere la belleza y la presencia de Akashi. Era dulce y apasionado al mismo tiempo cuando se besaban y le encantaba todo de él. Compartían muchas cosas que no había momento en que se quedaran sin un tema del que hablar.

—Qué asco, ya dejen de meterse mano. Si quieren hacerlo, pueden irse a su habitación.

Akashi se separó de su prometido aun atrapado su mirada con la propia.

—Daiki, eres un chico muy malhablado. Si dices una palabra más, haré que te laven la boca o mejor aún: le conseguiré un par de pretendiste tanto Ryota como Tetsuya.

Kise empezó a reír y Kuroko le acompañó. Aomine se sonrojó levemente y emepezó a comer en silencio.

Cada uno se fue a su propia habitación: Momoi estaba muy feliz por poder compartir estos momentos preciados con sus amigos. Además que su habitación era muy amplia, incluso creía que más que la que tenía en su casa. Además, cuando abrió el closet observó mucho kimonos y yukatas de seda muy fina y de diversos detalles. Seguramente los de sus amigos tendrían también, se le ocurrió la idea de ir después a la habitación de Kise a compararlos con los suyos.

Cada uno tenía un habitación casi personalizada, pasó por la habitación de Murasakiabra y le observó recostado con una televisión rendida y sus dulces por todos lados. Sonrió, realmente su amigo no se veía de ninguna manera como un alfa peligroso. A todos los omegas del equipo les encendía una vena maternal-

Siguió su camino hasta una de las últimas habitaciones, se encontró con la puerta corrediza en la habitación de Kise. No lo encontró, se sintió un poco decepcionada pues se había hecho muy amiga de él-

Pensó en simplemente reunirse con la de Murasakibara así que se dirigió allí y encontró a Kuroko también ahí.

—Tetsu-kun ¿Qué haces?

Él sonrió suavemente, pero su mirada ocultaba algo.

—Kuro-chin vino a darme sus dulces-

—Estoy algo empachado.

La peli rosa no comento nada más, simplemente sonrió con suavidad y se sentó junto a ellos para ver el programa infantil que tanto gustaba a Murasakibara. Se dejaron llevar por las sonrisas, Satsuki se apoyó en Atsushi mientras Kuroko se mantenía a cierta distancia de ellos.

El peli celeste observaba la película, pero realmente no prestó atención a totalidad. Y es que ver como Aomine tomó la mano de Kise, le causó ciertos estragos, un sentimiento de que simplemente había perdido. Su corazón se estremeció, dolió, pero quiso ser hipócritamente feliz por sus amigos, sin lograrlo.

Mientras tanto, Aomine y Kise paseaban por las calles iluminadas por farolones redondos colgados de los postes al lado de las viviendas. Aomine giró su vista hacia el rubio: este tenía puesto un sencillo yukata naranja pero no brillante sino suave casi como si reflejara el atardecer, con un obi negro que enmarcaba su perfecta cintura, sus chinelas eran doradas, su haori negro añadiéndole misterio a toda su imagen. Daiki no podía dejar de observarle a detalle, se sentía abrumado por todo lo que veía en él: sus ojos dorados, que reflejaban la luz de las calles, su cabello como el trigo que le enmarcaba su rostro astuto.

—Al fin me dirás porque me pediste que nos escapemos de la mansión de Akachichi. Kyoto es hermoso en la noche, pero estoy muy cansado.

Después de todo, Daiki le había observado desde el balcón de su habitación cuando Kise se sentó en el suelo cercano al jardín seco del patio trasero. Su mirada brillaba al igual que las estrellas. Por alguna razón le llamó y pidió que no se fuera de ahí. Para luego bajar hacia él muy apresurado.

"Aquí no podemos tener un vs, Aominecchi—Le recordó con su tonillo burlón.

Aomine rio ante el cometario: pues era verdad que cada que podía le pedía un vs a Kise. El omega se molestó y le regaló un jalón de cabello. Iba a responderle pero al acercarse tanto a Kise olfateo su aroma miel, en sus cabellos. La suave brisa no ayudó en nada a menguar esa necesidad, así que simplemente tomo su mano con una delicadeza que ni él conocía en sí mismo. Le pidió escaparse con él por esa noche. El omega no quiso hacerse ilusiones así que prefirió entenderlo como una de las tantas travesuras que siempre hacían a Akashi.

Así que aceptó riéndose. Fue a vestirse adecuadamente, Aomine le esperó, no entendiendo ese afán del otro por cambiarse de ropa para salir. Aunque quizás le entendió cuando le vio salir de su habitación. Era como un dios.

Aún no entendía por qué le pidió salir con él. Simplemente se sentía bien ahí, solo ambos en medio del mundo flotante de Kioto. Inesperadamente, Aomine tomó su mano con firmeza. El cuerpo de ambos tembló ante el contacto. Era cálido, y sublime, nada más.

—Solo quiero saber hasta dónde puedo llegar contigo.

Quería negarse, no quería sufrir. ¡Basta ya de ello! Pero correspondió el tacto del moreno. Kise tomo también su mano con firmeza. Dándose un asentimiento, empezaron a andar.

Las calles de Kyoto por la noche eran como sumergirse en el antiguo mundo de las nubes de Edo, de los barrios de placer, donde las okiyas de geishas, las casas de té, los samurái con sus espadas y sus jóvenes amantes paseaban por aquellas calles, así como los bellos actores kabuki lucían sus mejores máscaras y trajes.

Aun con toda esa belleza tradicional, Aomine no pudo alejar sus ojos de Kise. Aquella noche creyó que sus sentimientos podían solo corresponderle, podían mirar solo a él. Fue sincero: la curiosidad y su sentir por el rubio eran reales. Solo quería saber qué era lo que le gustaba de él.

Kise vio algo interesante al parecer, pues le jaloneó en una dirección especifica. Llegaron a una suave colina. No se detuvieron, subieron por las escaleras. No entendía el entusiasmo de Kise, pues realmente Kyoto estaba repleto de templos, por algo era la capital religiosa y cutural, por decirlo de algún modo. Sin embargo al vislumbrar las estatuas clavadas como guardianes entendió un poco. Llegaron al templo, el enorme portal con techos a dos aguas rojos les dio la bienvenida.

—Aominecchi, este no es el templo de mi familia pero realmente se parece mucho. Lo siento, quizás no te lo esperabas…solo quería verlo aunque está cerrado. —hizo un puchero disconforme.

— ¿Por qué te alejas?—preguntó de manera inesperada el alfa.

El rubio no entendió aquel comentario. Y se lo hizo saber con sus ojos.

—Es solo que, siento que…

"Ya no intentas seducirme"

Ambos eran muy jóvenes aún, pero su usual manera picara de ser ya no parecía darse con él. Más bien le trataba como un igual, como un rival. Y eso era genial pues podía competir con alguien tan talentoso como Kise, pero como alfa no le agradó esa forma de ser.

Negó levemente y caminó hasta las puertas del santuario, a través de las rejas podía ver a una estatua de un dios con muchas colas detrás.

Es el dios kitsune, el dios zorro.

—Dice mi hermana que nuestro clan desciende del clan de los zorros de muchas colas. Pero evidentemente nosotros solo conservamos una. Ya que no somos espíritus sino medios humanos.

Normalmente ese tipo de temas aburrirían a Aomine de sobremanera, pero en ese instante le gustó escuchar sobre él, pero al mismo tiempo se imaginó como sería Kise en su forma real.

—Seguramente, ya te aburrí con toda esta historia…

El omega se sobresaltó al ver a Aomine en su forma real, con las orejas de felino y una cola larga que ondeaba por debajo de la yukata que este llevaba. Se sonrojó demasiado. Aomine se acercó a él tomo su mejilla suave con su mano rasposa de jugador de básquet y le susurró: "quiero verte cómo eres"

Casi de manera automática el omega dentro de Kise se despertó, se estiró y se vio a través de los ojos de Kise; así como dos orejas aparecieron en su cabeza, eran esponjosas de un color dorado como el trigo con las puntas marrones. También sintió su esponjosa cola debajo de sus ropas, sus uñas habían crecido formando pequeñas garras y sus ojos estaban más brillantes así como su mirada se había tornado con esos tintes misteriosos, usuales en los zorros. Daiki observó el yo verdadero del omega, maravillado.

Acercó su mano y escudriñó los pelos de sus orejas nuevas, eran singularmente suaves como el algodón, estas se movieron a su contacto, se relamió. Se veía ciertamente indefenso a sus ojos. Cuando su mano bajo por su cintura, Kise le araño intempestivamente. Rio, al parecer tenía a un zorrito huraño. Kise tembló.

"Realmente pareces un dios kitsune, Kise"- le susurró sin compasión.

Le tomo de la cintura con fuerza y le atrajo a su cuerpo. Ahí frente al dios, en su templo, sus labios chocaron e iniciaron una guerra. Kise no pudo contenerse más, así que subió sus manos con garras; presionó en la nuca de su alfa. Su boca fue abierta por la de Daiki, sus lenguas jugaban fuera de esta, reconociéndose, memorizando el sabor del otro.

Abrieron sus ojos y se quedaron atrapados en la mirada del otro. Cada uno tenía una mirada diferente al usual, era gracioso y a la vez inquietante. Eran bellos y temibles. He ahí la fascinación que alfa y omega ejercían sobre los betas.

Se sonrieron suavemente. Cada uno sintió su corazón agitado, su respirar decadente y su cuerpo demasiado caliente. Aomine acercó su mano con cuidado a las orejas de Kise, las tocó nuevamente pero con confianza esta vez, Kise se sintió extraño al poder sentir a través de esas orejas que no le eran ya muy familiares pues era tabú mostrarlas en público.

Se encogió levemente ante el tacto curioso y seductor de Aomine. Así también levantó su mirada para elevar su mano a tocar las orejas puntiagudas y azulinas del otro, quizás presionó muy fuerte.

—Joder, Kise, no son elásticas.

—Lo siento, Aominecchi.—río.

Sus manos se tocaron y ambos observaron las garras que tenían en estas. Las de Kise eran más pequeñas que las de Aomine. Este quiso curiosear más pues sentía el calor extenderse cada vez que tocaba Kise.

— ¿Puedo ver tu cola?—Preguntó sin poder contenerse.

Kise negó y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero Aomine le atrapó entre sus fuertes brazos. Parecía que había inquietado aún más al alfa.

Todavía era muy joven como para perder totalmente el control, además Kise no estaba en celo.

Con un brazo le mantuvo en sus brazos. Subió la yukata de Kise y atrapó la cola esponjosa de este. Lo había hecho como un juego, pero cuando llegó a tocarla, una corriente pasó por su cuerpo, al igual que un largo gemido angustioso salió de los labios del rubio.

No pudo evitar jadear ante aquel sonido y su rostro tan ruborizado.

—Deberíamos regresar, Aominecchi.

No respondió ni escuchó. Se acercó a él y le beso, metiendo su lengua entre sus labios. Al mismo tiempo siguió apretando su cola. Parecía que era un punto doloroso pero placentero para el omega, pues cada vez que se la aplastaba abría más su boca en busca de soltar gemidos.

Sin embargo, en medio de ello, inexplicablemente Kise le dio un arañazo verdadero.

Su alfa rugió internamente, soltó a Kise e iba enfrentarlo por la falta de respeto; pero sus ojos que contenían lágrimas le silenciaron. ¿Había presionado su cola muy duro?

—No me faltes más al respeto. No acabes con nuestra amistad por tu calentura. No voy a permitirlo...a pesar de que yo…

Se acercó al omega y quiso tocarle el rostro, pero Kise le rechazó con otro arañazo.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede?—Ya estaba demasiado alterado.

El omega mordió su labio inferior, tembló, aquello pudo notarlo perfectamente.

—Lo que sucede es que tú…solo estás jugando. Como si estuviéramos en un entrenamiento. Yo soy solo tu practica pero a quien realmente quieres de compañero es a…

Las orejas de Kise se removían, su cola estaba en el suelo. Parecía al borde del llanto pero a la vez de la ira.

Por fin su mirada se elevó, como lo esperó, sus ojos contenían lágrimas con mucha fuerza.

—Lo que sucede es que Aominecchí me gusta—sonrió resignado—Pero yo soy solo un juego.

No pudo atraparlo. Escuchar aquellas palabras le dejó clavado en el suelo. Mientras tanto, Kise salía corriendo del templo. Con suerte, no terminó cayendo. Debió haberle seguido pues era riesgoso para un omega en ese estado ir solo. Pensó en ello y ante cualquier otro pensamiento este primó: Kise no estaba seguro.

Corrió siguiendo su aroma. Le encontró a punto de subir a un taxi. Subió tras él, tomo su mano con firmeza y Kise no pudo sepárasele. Ninguno ya tenía su imagen real, eran de nuevo humanos.

—No eres un juego, Kise…

Al día siguiente, Kise se culpó de haber sido tan emocional y no haberse podido contener de confesar sus sentimientos al alfa. Cuando todos se reunieron, fue sorpresivo que Aomine se pusiera de pie y ante todos dijera: "De hoy en adelante, Kise Ryota es mi omega y voy a protegerlo como tal". Su corazón latió, solo pudo presionar la mano de Aomine con igual fuerza que este. Lo sintió, era verdadera su confesión, pero este evitaba totalmente mirar a Kuroko, quien solo desvió la mirada con una sonrisa triste.

….

Presente:

La mansión de Tokyo de los Akashi tenía una parte tradicional y otra moderna a lo occidental. Sin duda era una de las mansiones más grandes de Tokyo. Aún no era plenamente de Seijuro, pero cuando se uniera en matrimonio con Midorima y este le marcara como suyo, heredaría todo. Su padre aún era el líder de la familia pero solo de nombre, pues quien realmente se encargaba de la supervisión y de los nuevos proyectos, era su hijo omega junto a su prometido.

Midorima Shintaro conocía tanto de la familia Akashi que incluso siente que las culpas heredadas de la familia también recaían sobre sí.

Poco a poco entendía cuáles eran sus deberes como el esposo de Seijurou, comprendía cuál sería su vida, una bastante monótona pensaría algunos, pero realmente era una muy peligrosa. Entendía porque había una facción de la familia que pensó en que un compromiso con los Murasakibara sería más ideal para el heredero omega de los Akashi. Sin embargo, para otros de la familia creía ideal que Shintaro lo fuera: era fuerte, inteligente, heredero de clínicas de prestigio, comprendía y compartía los gustos de Seijurou, pero no se imponía este ya que era un noble menor.

En unos meses cambiaría su apellido por el de Akashi. Y llamaría a su esposo por su nombre. Incluso el pelirrojo le había concedido hacerlo de una vez, pero había algo que evitaba el decirle así.

La familia Akashi era mucho más poderosa de lo que muchos pensaban y su enlace con los Midorima y los Murasakibara no era solo estratégico sino vital. Tendrían así todo lo que necesitaban para controlar el bajo mundo japonés.

Mientras los Midorima tenían grandes clínicas con los mejores médicos y especialistas del país; los Murasakibara eran dueños de bufets de abogados inmensos con los mayores contactos en el poder judicial; además de tener grupos de guardaespaldas que servían a las figuras más importantes y famosas del país. Ambos complementaban en dos ámbitos a la familia Akashi: Atención medica discreta y seguridad tanto en lo judicial como en el cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Por qué?

La familia Akashi es una de las más antiguas de Japón, sin embargo, para sobrevivir debió dedicarse a cosas diferentes de las que se dedicó en el pasado. Dentro de su historia hay muchos pensadores, filósofos y escritores desde los siglos dieciocho, pero una vez instaurado el nuevo sistema occidental en Japon, fue una de esas familias ejemplares nobles que se acomodó al nuevo sistema en la industrialización. No solo con industrias, sino con todo lo nuevo que pudieran.

Antes de la industrialización dominaban el distrito de Gion, con sus casas de té y de placer. Estas casa aun persistían bajo poder de las familia Akashi solo que de forma secreta; además tenían clubs y discotecas de diversión, controlaban gran parte de la diversión en las principales distritos de Japón. Desde lo más natural a lo más peligroso, también participaban en la venta y organización secreta de diversión y "conseguir" esta diversión para empresarios y figuras poderosas tanto de la mafia como de los estratos altos. Así mismo en la actualidad el perfil se mantenía como familia productora de editoriales de prensa, dos canales televisivos y tres radioemisoras, además tenían estudio de grabación. Y tenían el poder de la información gracias a los periódicos, quisieran apoderarse demás de estos pero no era posible, habían influenciado muchas veces en la elección del político necesario para sobre guardar sus negocios oscuros como el tráfico de armas también. El joven Seijuro había virado s u atención al mundo del espectáculo también, el cual también cubre oscuros secretos. Su participación y aceptación de la serie esa solo parte para abrirse pasó aún más rápido. Lo cual lo logró.

Todo este vasto imperio en el país y el sub país era peligroso incluso para el propio heredero. Por lo cual, como esposo de Seijuro, Midorima tenía una enorme responsabilidad de protegerlo de medio mundo. Que Akashi haya logrado formar filiación con un grupo de personas era, para el peliverde, un milagro. Le alegra. Cada lazo que Akashi forma, alegra al peliverde.

Mientras él examina sus textos de anatomía, olfatea el olor lejano de su prometido. A su lado también huele el de Kuroko. Y es que desde que se le dio de alta, Kuroko decidió venir a casa de ellos. Akashi está bastante complacido de ello. No tuvo ni que intentar convencerlo. Cuando Shige, el amigo beta de Kuroko, llegó a Japón, el mismo peli celeste le pidió hacer los papeles para quedar en custodia de Akashi. En ningún momento, Kagami pudo ver a Kuroko, este no quería verlo. Así pues, después de darse el papeleo correspondiente, Shige cedió la custodia de su protegido a Akashi Seijuro y su prometido. Pero a la vez se inició el trámite para que Kuroko recuperase su autonomía. Por ello mismo, é tenía que encontrar el médico que lo certificara lo más rápido posible.

No era solo capricho de su prometido. Veía claramente que Akashi estimaba a Kuroko, solo que quizá de una manera un tanto posesiva, como una perfecta madre leona. Él mismo apreciaba a Kuroko; su apariencia débil logra que ese sentimiento protector se anide dentro de sí. Así pues lo protegería, hasta que Kuroko recupere su autonomía y su confianza de antaño. Y se mantendrá junto a Akashi, no permitirá que esos extraños sentimientos que albergó por Takao le hagan cambiar de parecer. No abandonará a Akashi con tanto peligro encima. No se permitirá otro desliz como el que tuvo en el pasado. No más.

Presente

Resopla mientras se desparrama sin fuerza alguna sobre su sofá. El departamento aún tiene el olor dulce a vainilla de Kuroko. No pudo hacer algo al respeto, Kuroko no era legalmente suyo. Quien tenía la custodia y la palabra final era Shige, y este simplemente hizo lo que su protegido le pidió: quedarse con Akashi Seijuro.

Sabe que el omega pelirrojo no le haría daño intencional a Kuroko, al menos no ahora. Además, aunque no quiere aceptarlo, Midorima también protegerá al peli celeste. Sin embargo, sabe que ambos prefieren a Aomine por sobre él para Kuroko. Y con seguridad si tienen la oportunidad harán que vuelvan. Le frustra, ahora más que antes, pues tener a Kuroko entre sus brazos le ha dejado con un hambre de más.

Pudo haberlo marcado, pero su moral le indicó que no era lo correcto. Y ahora siente ahogo al pensar que perdieron un futuro hijo. Puede que los médicos digan que solo era un cumulo de celular, pero eso no mengua su dolor. Se pregunta cuanto sufre Kuroko.

Sin embargo, Himuro, su hermano, le dijo que así está bien. Era mejor estar lejos, pues Kuroko aun sentía cosas por Aomine.

Por supuesto, siempre lo supo, pero quiere confiar que esos sentimientos son solo del omega al alfa. No del humano Kuroko a Aomine. Realmente desea ello.

Cierra sus ojos y recuerda la primera vez que intentó invitarle a salir. Por supuesto, Kuroko no entendió que era con una connotación romántica. Después de dos meses de jugar en las canchas públicas con los niños, se dio cuenta que Kuroko movía sentimientos que no sintió desde lo suyo fallido con Himuro. Quiso intentarlo, pero cuando se acercaba a Kuroko este parecía querer alejarse, como cuando tienes una herida no cicatrizada y alguien la toca. Supo desde ese momento que tenía un largo pasado amoroso. Más nunca imagino lo turbulento que en realidad fue.

Y aun así, cuando ambos terminaron de practicar con los niños, se acercó. Trago seco, sus manos temblaron, se sintió como un cachorro nuevamente.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kagami-kun?

Ahí estaba aquella pequeña sonrisa amable. Siempre se la veía después de jugar con los niños. Parecía que realmente jugar básquet le gustaba al chico.

—Hay…. Hay una película que quiero ver y... ¿me acompañas?

Kuroko ladeo su cabeza. Por un instante estuvo seguro que se negaría.

—Pero... ¿no tienes entrenamiento con tu equipo. Kagami-kun?, no está bien huir del entrenamiento—le resondró como toda una madre.

Chasqueó la lengua ante lo responsable que era el otro, además de que el nerviosismo le presionó más.

—Es solo una película, Kuroko… Y sería en la noche.

Quiso callarse cuando terminó. Por alguna razón Kuroko tenía recelo de salir de noche. Varias veces se había negado a ir con él y Alex junto a los niños a los cumpleaños de ellos por alguna razón.

Pero esta vez solo vio una sonrisa triste, nostálgica, quizás recordando algo que él aun no entendía.

—Entonces creo que estaría bien. Pero debo preguntarle a Shige. Te mando un mensaje, ahora ve a entrenar.

Cuando Kuroko hizo ademan de salir de la cancha no pudo evitar tomarle de la muñeca para detenerlo, fue casi como una acto reflejo. Solo quería tener una excusa para que él se mantuviera más tiempo a su lado.

— ¿No vas a acompañarme al entrenamiento?

Seguramente le fastidiarían con que vino su novio a verlo practicar y se burlarían por ello. Pero justamente ya no le molestaba que insinuaran eso, como desearía que fuera verdad.

—Hoy no puedo, Kagami-kun. Tengo que acompañar a Shige a hacer unos papeles sobre nuestra estadía en Estados Unidos.

Entendió así que simplemente asintió, pero realmente deseo no tener que soltar el brazo de Kuroko, poder seguir sintiéndole cerca de sí. Solo eso, por ese momento solo le bastaba con su presencia a su lado, con su apoyo en las gradas, o con invitarle una malteada de vainilla.

Así que dejándose llevar por esa sensación se acercó a un asustado Kuroko y le dio un beso en los cabellos, gesto ante el cual el otro se encogió visiblemente incómodo.

—Lo siento. ¡No te olvides de preguntarle a Shige!

Salió corriendo cual gatito asustado, no quería un rechazo así que le hablo como normalmente aun sintiendo la suavidad de los cabellos peli celestes en sus labios y por supuesto rememorando una y otra vez el olor a vainilla de su "amigo"

¿Podrían volver a esas escenas? Podrían volver siquiera a hablar. No lo sabía, no era seguro, pero lo deseaba tan fuertemente que esperó que así como su corazón lo desea, el corazón de Kuroko también. Además como jugador de básquet que era, no iba a rendirse. No por nada llegó a la cima como jugador. Aún tenían la serie y Kuroko era demasiado responsable como para no asistir a las grabaciones, por lo cual podría verle muy pronto. Se animó un poco más y decidió llamar a su mejor amigo. A pesar de que Himuro estaba en contra de su relación con Kuroko, le animaría e incluso le ayudaría a armar un plan.

Sin embargo un pequeño tímbrele anunció que había recibido un mensaje. Sonrió al ver que era de su madre. Era un video y en él pudo observar al pequeño que tanto quería jugar con su _playdo. _Era un niño muy listo.

—Como su madre...—susurró. 

Leyó los demás mensajes y estos eran avisos, casi amenazas de sus padres y los de Tatsuya. Se mordió el labio inferior, por si no fueran ya demasiados problemas, sus padres y el pequeño Nozomi llegaban a Japón en un mes. Al parecer no les importaba ya su situación.

"Ya basta de juegos, no son unos niños y el pequeño Nozomi necesita de su madre"

Gruñó internamente, así pues era necesario comunicarse con Tatsuya de inmediato….

Futuro

— ¡Ya cállate!— renegó Akashi Seijuro—Shintaro va a venir por nosotros, así que maten la maldita boca cerrada y deja de moverte. Debemos pensar en la manera más fácil de facilitarle nuestro escape a Shintaro.

El omega pelinegro que se encontraba amarrado a su espalda dejó de moverse.

— ¿Por qué debo yo también estar aquí?

Akashi rio amargamente.

— ¿Acaso no es evidente? No importa eso te enseñara...

Escucharon unos pasos. Vaya que el pelirrojo lo conocía, gruñó internamente. Era el maldito jefe de los tipos que les llevaron; Akashi no puede creer que hayan podido lograrlo. Deben de salir lo más rápido de ahí. No está seguro de que ninguno de los dos pueda resistir.

—Kazunari, debemos de escapar, no importa cómo...entiendes...si este tipo nos pones las manos encima la muerte va ser lo más deseado por nosotros.

Takao asintió; ambos comenzaron a murmurar posibles opciones para escapar o aprovechar la oportunidad cuando ellos ingresaran.


	12. Chapter 12

Notas de autora: Hola mis queridos lectores fantasmitas y no fantasmitas... por un momento pensé en no actualizar pro fanfiction pero luego pensé en que no sería justo así que aquí tiene el nuevo capitulo lleno de sorpresas.. sobretodo la del extracto del futuro.

* * *

Cuando solo es amor

Pasado.

Se encontraba un tanto nervioso. No entendía el porqué: simplemente iba a enseñar a un chiquillo a preparar unos rollos de canela. Sin embargo, la mirada que le dirigió su amigo y compañero, Masaki, le inquietó. "Ten cuidado, recuerda que es un niño".

¡Por supuesto que sabía que Murasakibara era un niño! Por lo cual simplemente iba a consentirle un capricho para luego alejarse de él. Aun así, su corazón estaba algo acelerado, anormal. Nunca se ponía nervioso: Parar lograr el lugar en el que se encontraba a sus ya veinte años había pasado por mucho. La seducción había sido una de sus herramientas principales, por lo cual encontrarse cerca de alfas no era algo inusual. Pero Atsushi era una mezcla única de poderío corporal e inocencia infantil, que le conmovía y asustaba en partes iguales.

Estaba seguro que el alfa de Atsushi ni siquiera había despertado, y aun así su cuerpo temblaba levemente cada vez que sentía ese poder y fuerza desde aquel enorme cuerpo. Era demasiado grande para sus quince años.

Y él era un omega de veinte con un pasado tormentoso en el amor. Por supuesto, no era un buen dúo.

Suspiró pesadamente, terminando de acomodarse el delantal lila. Es un color que le favorece sin duda, aunque ni siquiera sabe porque busco uno de ese color. Cuando lo vio entre los varios delantales que tenía, su color le recordó vagamente a los ojos y cabello del chiquillo alfa.

Ya listo y con el cabello atado con una liga, empezó a sacar de la alacena los productos que necesitaría. Aun si Atsushi no hubiese llegado, estuvo decidido a preparar rollos de canela para sus compañeros de banda. Era uno de los postres que más les gustaba a estos. Y él, aunque cuidaba mucho de su figura, comía uno. Lo mejor era prepararlos, pues le resultaba como una especie de terapia anti estrés.

Mientras medía en una pequeña balance el peso de la levadura, el timbre sonó por el intercomunicador. Se acercó mientras se limpiaba las manos. Era el personal de seguridad. Por supuesto dio el visto bueno a que dejasen pasar al complejo residencial a Atsushi quien al parecer llegó con un taxi.

Sintió vergüenza, sus mejillas estaban calientes. Se sintió como un cachorro omega. ¡Ni siquiera con Kagami con quien llegó bastante lejos se sintió así de avergonzado! "No hay intenciones ocultas ¿por qué me siento como si las hubiera?", pensó intranquilo.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta resonó en su hogar nuevamente sintió los nervios invadirle. Abrió la puerta y detrás de esta se encontró a Atsushi con una bolsa de papel en sus manos en el cual había muchos dulces. Sonrió por su imagen: tenía el cabello revuelto, la nariz enrojecida por el frío del día y los cabellos mal cortados. Se veía muy arropado. Unos extraños deseos de acariciarle los cabellos crecieron dentro de él.

Era esta imagen la que le provocaba muchos suspiros de ternura. Pero cuando él se acercó para luego darle un abrazo y aspirar su aroma en la unión de su cuello y su hombro, también supo cuál era la imagen de Atsushi que le llenaba de tanto calor.

—No debes…—le reprendió levemente.

El otro le apresó por la cintura y paseo descaradamente su nariz por todo su hombro para luego subirla hasta sus cabellos donde la enterró para aspirar fuertemente.

—Atsushi, sepárate por favor. No es correcto. —volvió a reprenderle con un poco más de fuerza.

Realmente no logró separarle de él, pues con un solo brazo le tenía bien sujeto.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó mientras le apretaba fuertemente contra su bolsa de dulces. Y ponía su mentón sobre la cabeza del pelinegro. —Hueles bien, me gusta tu olor.

Himuro quiso esconderse entre la bolsa que tenía el otro en su brazo. ¿Cómo demonios un niño podía hacerle sentir así? Su sinceridad era propia de un infante, pero aquellas palabras le avergonzaban.

—Atsushi, esto solo puede hacerse entre pareja ¿me entiendes?—utilizó su voz más suave.

—He visto que mi papa lo hace con mi mama.

—Por eso mismo. Tus padres son pareja así que está bien que lo hagan.

Murasakibara soltó un gruñido bajo que preocupó al pelinegro, pero después de ello soltó su agarre sobre la cintura del omega.

Antes de poder decirle que se sienta a gusto, el alfa se paseó con curiosidad por toda la sala. Casi de inmediato se dirigió a la cocina abierta que tenía. Pasó su mirada por todos los ingredientes que estaban sobre la mesa de mármol. Dejó a un lado su bolsa, sacó de esta unos caramelos e intentó meterlos a su boca. Sin embargo, Himuro le detuvo.

—No, Atsushi, debes de tener limpio el paladar o si no, no podrás sentir cuanta azúcar le falta.

Por supuesto el alfa quería negarse. Esos caramelos eran demasiado deliciosos como para no comerlos, pero ese rostro tan fino y esas mejillas algo coloreadas lograron distraerle lo suficiente para que el omega le quitara sus caramelos de la mano.

Cuando quiso arrebatarle los dulces de nuevo, se topó con el omega tendiéndole un mandil de cuerpo completo bastante grande de color blanco. Se la puso, recordando que había ido allí por los rollos de canela. Y sin embargo de nuevo pudo aspirar el aroma de Himuro, le encantaba. Cuando pudo aspirarlo directamente de su cuello fue exquisito.

Para intentar no ganarse otro regañó de Himuro, comenzó a observar cada ingrediente, se acercó a una masa que parecía mantequilla pero tenía un color gris. El olor era horrible a su parecer.

—Muro-chin esto se malogró, no le echemos a los rollitos.

En respuesta el omega se acercó, le acarició los cabellos de esa molesta manera y negó levemente.

—Eso se llama levadura. Es necesario echarla o los rollitos de canela no crecerán.

Se quedó un poco sorprendido: ¿así que eso dulces tan deliciosos tenían esta crema tan extraña y maloliente? Parecía que hacer dulces tenía sus propios problemas. Se sintió animado.

Empezaron con la división de labores. Tatsuya le explicó que debería de ir echando dentro del bol metálico los ingredientes que él iba a pasarle luego de medirlos adecuadamente. Así pues, se sumergieron en la labor de preparación.

* * *

Presente

Suspiró de nuevo, su prometido se encuentra con Kuroko en la mansión Akashi, mientras él permanece ahí, en un estudio fotográfico, junto a los fotógrafos oficiales de la revista Spoon di listos para tomar las nuevas imágenes que irán en su artículo sobre sus personajes en la serie, pero sobre todo deben de sacar una imagen principal que irá de portada para la revista.

Por supuesto, no era cuestión de saber cómo hacerlo. Él era Midorima Shintaro y aunque no era de su agrado el mundo del espectáculo y con ello, las sesiones fotográficas, las cumplía con total habilidad. El problema es el omega que venía acercándose dando pequeños saltitos y saludando a todo el equipo de la manera más amical posible: Takao Kazunari.

Pronto se encontró a solo unos dos metros de distancia.

— ¡Shin-chan, no pongas ese rostro!

Y el omega le dio un confianzudo golpe en la espalda. Simplemente torció su gesto, y giro su cámara hacia los camarógrafos.

— ¿Por no se apresuraran?

Su rostro tenía una expresión realmente atemorizante pues todo el equipo asintió con firmeza y se dispuso a moverse con mayor rapidez.

—Vamos, Shin-chan, no asustes a los chicos. Solo cumplen con su trabajo. Seguro es molesto para ti trabajar conmigo pero no tienes que desquitarte.

El tono del omega había cambiado ligeramente en aquellas palabras. En respuesta quiso disculparse pero las palabras simplemente no se formulan en su boca; finalmente la maquillista llegó para perfeccionar el maquillaje de ambos para la cámara. Así que dejó la conversación para enfocarse en el ahora.

Ambos portan lo que debía de ser uniformes de los equipos a los que representan. Ambos son pareja en la serie. ¡Qué absoluta ridiculez! Se suponía que como buena historia trillada, Takao era del tipo de omega que sacaría de su concentración a Midorima, se convertiría en su refugio, compañero, pero también en quien le sacaría de la rutina. Prácticamente el joven no tendría que actuar demasiado, pues esa personalidad rebelde estaría bien para el papel. Solo que aquí Takao es un jugador de básquet profesional. Por ello mismo hoy se tomaran unas fotos para promocionar su pronta aparición como pareja en la serie. Sería una imagen sencilla, fuerte, pero que tendrá que verse espontanea: Ambos sonreirían, cada uno a su propia manera, Takao con esa naturalidad propia, y Midorima más bien una tenue, mientras tanto, por encima de sus cabeza el omega sostendrá una pelota de básquet, sus cuerpos tendrán una distancia el uno del otro, pero al frente ambos brazos irán ligeramente levantados con las manos entrelazadas, como para quedaran perfectamente a la vista de la cámara.

El plan era simple, pero lograrlo es el problema. Takao le altera de formas indescriptibles. Y no le agrada sentirse de esa manera. Akashi es su todo y no puede fallarle. La persona que logró hacerle fallar hace unos años fue justamente este chico.

—Por favor, comencemos—pidió el camarógrafo.

La luz esta ya instalada, todos pendientes de cómo se realizara la sesión.

—Bien… acérquense como se lo explicamos, por favor.

Siempre tan amables los camarógrafos.

Midorima chasqueo su lengua, por supuesto debía de cumplir con su trabajo. Tomo de la mano a Takao y le atrajo hasta estar en la distancia correcta. El omega solo ríe como si fuera divertido. Su aroma… se deja sentir, era suave, seguro controlado por supresores, pero ahí estaba, lejano, ácido y dulce a la vez.

Un encargado se acercó con el balón. Takao lo agradeció. Poseía un buen equilibrio, que aun inclinado con solo una mano pudo mantener la pelota sobre la cabeza de ambos. Levantaron sus manos entrelazadas y sonrieron ante las cámaras. O al menos eso se obligó a hacer porque después del flash, el camarógrafo no parecía convencido.

—Por favor, chicos, debe sentirse más natural. Midorima-kun sonría mejor.

—Se supone que mi personaje es alguien serio. —protestó.

—Sí, pero está enamorado del chico de quien toma su mano. No sea tan frío. Es una relación espontanea la que se da entre sus personajes.

Takao rio, fue este quien nuevamente tomo su mano. Sus dedos se entrelazaron plenamente y se sintió totalmente tenso. Nuevamente había fallado.

—Trate de relajarse un poco, Midorima-san.

— ¡Vamos, Shin-chan! sé que este no es tu fuerte pero hagámoslo bien. —Su voz cambió—Piensa que tomas la mano de tu emperador.

La relación entre ambos no había sido normal. No había podido mantener su indiferencia con él. Y ahora ello le pasa factura. No puede aparentar ni actuar. Tenerle tan cerca y tomarle de la mano parece totalmente inmoral e inadmisible.

Sin embargo la expresión triste del pelinegro encendió algo en su interior. Por más que volviese a sonreír esta vez era muy forzado en Takao. Y aunque todos no creyeran, él sabía que traer a colación a Akashi le había afectado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo la mano de Takao y enlazo sus dedos.

—No pienso en Akashi en este momento...estoy contigo...tonto

Aquello hizo sonreír nuevamente al pelinegro; él mismo se sintió relajado al ver la sonrisa del pelinegro, por lo que su propia sonrisa se vio más natural en la foto. Finalmente la primera foto había quedado realizada. Los fotógrafos quedaron complacidos con las sonrisas de ambos pero más que eso las miradas enamoradas que se proyectaron. Por un momento, los profesionales pensaron que Midorima había perdido su talento en la actuación, pero esta mirada y la manera en la que tomaba la mano del otro con firmeza es con seguridad una muestra de su talento para este arte.

* * *

Pasado Teiko

Las pequeñas vacaciones en Kioto habían acabado muy rápidamente, buenos y tristes recuerdos se grabaron en las mentes de cada uno.

Momoi se sentía confundida de a quien apoyar. Kise era su amigo y estaba junto a su casi hermano, el alfa que siempre cuido de ella; pero al otro lado estaba Tetsu, su mejor amigo omega, el chico al que ella quería mucho.

Este está sufriendo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Los cuatro fueron en asientos separados. Aomine se sentó junto a Kise, quien posó su cabeza durante todo el viaje en el pecho del peliazul. Mientras Kuroko fue al lado de Akashi, quien por primera vez no iba del brazo de su prometido. Este parecía entender. Una extraña tensión e incomodidad se había instaurado entre todo el grupo.

Akashi se veía ciertamente enfadado, como si algo no hubiera salido como esperó. Ella no sabía si felicitar a su hermano o regañarle. No podía ver el rostro triste de Tetsuya. No quería sentirse alejada de él. Desea hacer algo por ayudarle, pero intentar darle esperanzas sería como una traición contra Kise. Y además, su amigo había tomado una decisión que ella debía de respetar.

Al día siguiente, las prácticas iniciaron como si no hubiera sucedido nada. O al menos eso era lo que debía darse a entender al entrenador, pues fallas no era parte del lema de Teiko.

Por otro lado, toda la escuela estaba convulsionada con la noticia de que el perfecto Kise Ryota tenía pareja, nada menos que el as del equipo de básquet. A pesar de la mucha envidia por ambos lados, todos admitían que eran una pareja apropiada y hecha para una revista.

Aun así, los tíos de Daiki ni los padres de Kise se enteraron, cada uno tenía cuidado de no dejar el aroma del otro después de besarse en la azotea durante los almuerzos.

En la escuela, todos hablaban acerca del nuevo chico peli celeste que no se despegaba del lado de Akashi y Midorima, la otra perfecta pareja de la escuela.

El equipo de basquetbol sin duda suscitaba mucho interés para el chismorreo estudiantil, pues estaba plagado de seres con talento y de nivel alto en materia de raza.

Unas semanas después el entrenador notó algo evidente en el juego que no iba a permitir que siguiese ocurriendo.

–Daiki-kun, Tetsuya-kun vengan ahora mismo por favor.

Ambos, quienes se habían encontrado entrenado por su lado se encontraron demasiado cerca para la comodidad de ambos. Simplemente no podían siquiera girar sus miradas el uno hacia el otro sin sentir que había algo presionándoles el pecho.

—Se supone que vuestra compatibilidad es nuestra arma secreta. Pero como veo el asunto, voy a tener que encontrar alguien con quien mejor compatibilice Tetsuya. Es cierto que es el soporte de todos, pero más que nadie es tú soporte, Aomine-kun.

Aomine no respondió, no sabía que podría decir en su defensa o la de su compañero, ni siquiera sabía bien cómo es que habían llegado a esa situación tan embarazosa.

—Y por si fuera poco, es evidente que cuando ambos están en la cancha al mismo tiempo, ambos no parecen los mismos.

Akashi se acercó al entrenador silenciosamente y les observó de manera reprobatoria.

— ¿Akashi-kun, sabes que está sucediendo?

—No se preocupe, entrenador, es solo una fase por la que están pasando.

El entrenador nuevamente les observó con regaño, pero también con preocupación. Era un alfa mayor por lo que podía entender más de lo que decía.

—Chicos, este es su momento. No va a volver a repetirse. No quiero que tu relación con Kise-kun afecte tu trabajo con el resto del equipo. Tu compañero es Tetsu, él es quien va ser el soporte de todos ustedes. Kise solo hace jugadas contigo pero no olvides que su misión en la cancha es otra.

El aludido solo se mordió el labio inferior. Entendía ello perfectamente y por supuesto que notó que siquiera pasarle el balón a Tetsuya o recibir sus pases sabía muy inusual y extraño, nada emocionante como antes. Debían de solucionar aquello.

Con una mirada de advertencia para ambos, el entrenador se marchó; pero Akashi aún seguía frente a ellos.

—Voy a exigirles que dejen sus tonterías a un lado y se concentren. Cada uno de nosotros tiene su misión en el equipo, así que en la cancha ustedes dos son compañeros, porque Aomine va a sacar lo mejor de ti Tetsuya, es a quien mas te favorece para hacerte fuerte. Y tú, Daiki, no vas a dejar inutilizada nuestra arma secreta por tus problemas. Ambos van a quedarse conmigo después del entrenamiento.

No pudieron negarse al respecto, Akashi era bajito, pero su presencia a veces eclipsaba a la de muchos alfas. Aomine entendía y por ese entonces aun le tenía mucho respeto.

Horas más tarde, Aomine y Tetsuya se encontraban cada uno sentado a un lado de la misma grada. Ambos aburridos de esperar pero sin el valor necesario para iniciar una plática o para irse del gimnasio. Akashi dejó dicho que regresaría en unos minutos, pues solo iba a contestar una llamada de su casa. Y sin embargo cerca de media hora había pasado y este no daba señales de regresar o de haberse marchado definitivamente.

Todos los otros miembros del equipo se habían marchado, incluso Kise, quien simplemente debió dejar a su novio solo con Tetsuya pues tenía trabajo como modelo que cumplir. No podía darle señales de tener pareja a su familia o estarían en grandes problemas. Y no quería presionar a Daiki para presentarse ante las familias de ambos.

—Aomine-kun

El peli azul había estado metido en sus pensamientos, armando todo un discurso para decírselo al peli celeste como disculpa, por lo cual no se percató que este se había acercado hasta pararse frente suyo.

— ¿Tetsu?

Su mirada se volvió triste, al fin pudo llamarle por su nombre.

—Lo lamento.

Aomine se sorprendió ante la disculpa. Por supuesto no se la espero.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte, tonto. Soy yo el que debe de hacerlo.

Un pequeño mohín vio en los labios del más bajo. Unas ganas de abrazarlo le envolvieron. Nuevamente esas sensaciones confusas que debía de dejar atrás.

—Tú tampoco debes de disculparte, Aomine-kun ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo? ¿Por estar con Kise-kun? No tiene sentido lógico.

—Nada lo tiene en todo caso—exhalo fuertemente. —Yo creo que debí ser claro con ambos desde el principio. Umm… Tetsu aun te quiero... y... deseo ser tu amigo, estar a tu lado y protegerte. ¿Me dejarás?

Las mejillas blancas del otro se sonrojaron muy levemente, torneándolas de un rosa bebe. Se sentía agradecido de que Tetsu fuera una persona tan dulce en el fondo.

—No tienes que pedirme si puedes….yo… también quiero seguir siendo tu sombra. Así que seamos compañeros.

El puño de Tetsu estaba tendido hacia él. Por ese momento sintió que Tetsu era la luz y que venía a sacarle de las sombras, tan destellante. Choco el puño de Tetsu con el suyo, acordaron con seriedad que pondrían todo de sí para que este dúo funcionase y que la luz y sombra de Teiko les lleve a ganar otro campeonato.

Akashi sonrió desde la sombras, quizás ya no necesitaba amenazarlos. Les había dejado con la intención de que ellos mismos se comprendieran, como siempre Tetsuya fue quien le sorprendió con su valor de acerarse a la persona que amaba con la intención de ser solo su compañero y amigo.

El segundo campeonato estaba en sus manos nuevamente con seguridad. Esa temporada la luz y sombra de Teiko deslumbraría por su compatibilidad en cada juego, llamando la atención de todos.

* * *

Pasado Kise

Su auto nuevamente estaba marcado con pintas rojas de insultos denigrantes para su clan y para sí mismo. ¿Cuánto más duraría ese tipo de humillación?, se preguntó. Nadie realmente sabía o entendía en qué tipo de circunstancias Aomine y Kuroko se separaron, pero estas personas se creían con la potestad de juzgarle.

—Ah… así que aun sigues aquí. Espero te vayas de frente a tu casa.

Ahí se encontraba su nuevo fotógrafo. Uno de los mejores y más reconocidos dentro del medio. Inclusive las revistas se peleaban por tenerlo. Dentro de su medio era muy cotizado. No solo era por su trabajo de edición, era simplemente que su cámara captaba una esencia que los otros no.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste ser mi fotógrafo oficial en esta revista? Si no logras… solo te hundirás conmigo. —habló con voz apagada.

— ¿Yo? ¿Hundirme? Creo que me estas subestimando. Voy a ser yo quien te saque a ti del fango en el que evidentemente estas hundido.

Esas palabras duras y sinceras eran su cruda realidad: estaba a punto de ahogarse en el fango en que su carrera se había vuelto. Aun amaba posar para las cámaras, pero no lograba transmitir nada, era como una cascara vacía. Nunca había sido tan odiado por todos. Nunca había tenido que sonreír tan falsamente inclusive para sí mismo.

— ¿Cómo lo harás? No es posible.

Kasamatsu se acercó a él. No espero que un alfa viendo que un omega apenas podía retener las lágrimas en sus ojos en vez de consolarlo le diera un buen golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Oye idiota soy un modelo!

—Date por bien servido que no te golpeo el rostro.

Era tan absurdamente duro que en vez de deprimirle más le hizo olvidar un poco aquellas notas estúpidas que dibujaron en todo su auto.

El apoyo de la familia Kise lo había perdido por completo desde que publicaron aquellas fotos insinuadoras. Sus hermanas apenas y le hablaban intentando ayudarle. Muchos de sus contratos con marcas reconocidas habían sido revocados. Despegar en esta famosa revista era su última oportunidad.

Kasamatsu había notado que Kise había vuelto a perderse en sus pensamientos, por lo que con un golpe en el auto de este le despabiló.

—Mi auto…—susurro.

El alfa, para sorpresa de Kise le tomo del brazo y lo arrastró hacia otro auto.

— ¿Qué intentas?

—No sé qué personas tan retrasadas habrán escrito. Ni quien de la compañía ha dejado que suceda. Más vale que tengan los videos de seguridad.

El rubio se soltó del brazo del otro. ¿Acaso el gruñón de su fotógrafo iba a protegerlo?

—A pesar de que eres como eres, supongo que realmente no eres retrasado.

El rostro entre desanimado y sorprendido del omega confundió por unos instantes al alfa. Pero no, Kise, sería su obra maestra.

—No voy a dejar que mi estrella vaya por la ciudad con ese auto. No seas estúpido, voy a llevarte a tu casa. Y mandaré a limpiar tu auto.

—Pero... si nos ven...

Las pocas veces que sus cuñados le habían llevado a algún lado en su auto o simplemente le habían acompañado, las murmuraciones habían creado chismes inexistentes. Como que ahora estaba tras sus cuñados, interponiéndose en las relaciones de sus hermanas. ¿Tanto lo odiaba Japón?

—Mi auto tiene lunas polarizadas. Y realmente no deberías hundirte, deberías aprovechar los chismes, reírte de ellos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kise dejó nuevamente que lo guiaran. La confianza que el alfa le trasmitía era absoluta. A pesar de que era más bajo que él tenía un aura tan firme, estricta y de que nadie podría derrumbarlo que se sintió a gusto.

La noche de Tokio era una sin estrellas. El cielo azul marino cubría toda la ciudad, iluminado como siempre por los carteles publicitarios y por las luces de la Torre de Tokio y el sky. El departamento de Kise quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, por lo que siempre debía de atravesar toda la ciudad antes de llegar. Antes no le molestaba hacerlo, después del incidente le dolía verla. Muchos de aquellos lugares habían sido transitados por él y sus amigos.

Siempre tenía miedo cuando atravesaba la ciudad con su auto. Por más que iba por los vecindarios menos transitados, aun así sentía miedo. Por primera vez no quería ser reconocido. Pero en el auto de Kasamatsu, con él conduciendo no sintió eso o al menos lo sintió menos.

No debería confiar en alguien quien le ha tratada de manera tan ruda, pero su cuerpo se relajó tanto que se quedó completamente dormido en el asiento del copiloto.

Kasamatsu siguió manejando sin despertarle. Su rostro se relajó y resopló sonrojándose levemente. Por supuesto que conocía perfectamente la historia del omega. Volver a ser famoso por su belleza, carisma y demás no iba ser cosa fácil con todos los escándalos que tenía encima. Pero él no era alguien que se corriera de los retos.

En un semáforo en rojo paro y se dedicó a observarlo, tal cual como era. Sin duda era bello, aun con las ojeras en su rostro y su piel más pálida que lo saludable. Acercó su mano a sus cabellos y los acaricio, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Oi...idiota, no deberías bajar tu guardia así en frente de cualquiera.

A pesar de susurrar ello, no intento despertarle. La confianza que le tenía le gusto. Se sintió bien de poder ser quien le diera calma y protección.

Así que cuando el color del semáforo cambió aceleró de nuevo, concentrándose en el camino y en el futuro. No había aceptado por una razón especial, simplemente le gustaban los retos. No le agradaba en especial ese omega, solo le parecía que aún le quedaba potencial. En su carrera como fotógrafo había convertido a completos desconocidos en populares modelos y actores. Solo debía de seguir sus instintos, pero no dejarse llevar por él.

Giro levemente su mirada hacia Kise. Lo segundo iba a ser algo difícil con seguridad. Él no mal juzgaba a Kise. Algún día quizás se enteraría que exactamente sucedió, por ahora solo iba a cumplir sus metas e iba a protegerlo. Aunque lo segundo era algo de lo que recién se había decidido.

Tan desprotegido y tan vulnerable era la imagen que le daba.

Cuando llegaron al condominio de Kise, tuvo que despertarlo. La forma en que se despertó le causó gracia pues era realmente como un pequeño animal que recién despierta: Se sobo los ojos con sus puños y bostezó repetidas veces. Realmente parecía haber dormido lo que hace mucho no dormía.

—Gracias, sempai.

Desde aquella vez, Kasamatsu siempre sería llamado con aquella condecoración por parte del omega.

—No soy tu sempai.

—Pero hoy me has cuidado como uno.

Los ojos adormilados del omega le causaban estragos entre la preocupación y una sensación diferente.

—Márchate, no queremos que haya malentendidos.

—Tienes razón.

Su rostro se había vuelto ligeramente más triste, pero el pelinegro no dijo nada más. Solo siguió con la mirada al rubio mientras este ingresaba a su condominio por el ascensor del garaje. Kasamatsu se mantuvo ahí hasta que vio que el ascensor llegó al piso donde era el departamento de Kise. Se relajó un poco más.

Kise era casi un niño, aún con solo dieciocho años era demasiado para este.

A la mañana siguiente, Kise llamó a la empresa para saber de su auto. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando le informaron que este ya se encontraba en su condominio. Bajó rápidamente aun en pijama al garaje y su auto estaba ahí totalmente limpio y perfecto. Sonrió.

Subió y prendió la televisión para desayunar pues en muchos días al fin sintió hambre. Estaba por llamar a Kasamatsu, su número le había dado desde que se conocieron. Pero en las noticas de espectáculos aparecían los pequeños delincuentes que habían hecho las pintas en su auto, dos betas. Así también el despido del personal de seguridad que aun viendo lo que hacían al auto de la estrella no hicieron nada.

Kise quiso llorar, sus ojos no pudieron resistirlo y las lágrimas siguieron brotando.

Marcó el número de Kasamatsu y este le contesto.

— ¿Si? Más vale que llegues temprano…

—Gracias, sempai

No se escuchó nada en respuesta, y aunque Kise no pudiera verlo, el alivio y la sincera felicidad invadieron el rostro del pelinegro pero así también una cierta vergüenza.

—Solo apresúrate y llega temprano.

—Lo prometo, sempai.

Kise colgó la llamada y se fue a su espejo: Tenía muchas ganas de verse perfecto nuevamente, quería que su fotógrafo especial le viera como nunca.

* * *

Futuro:

Ella es considerada la princesa del imperio de los Rakuzan y pues efectivamente lo es pues sin duda había heredado la belleza de la madre junto a su exótico cabello rojo. Es tan pequeña, pero ya tiene un mundo sobre sus espaldas, muchos deberes, pero sobre todo es el orgullo de sus padres. La luz de su madre, su perfecta cachorra alfa. Sera poderosa, fuerte e indomable, muchos omegas temblarían con solo su paso, pero por ahora era la engreída, la dulce cachorro de orejas de león de Seijuro.

—Meiko

Al escuchar la voz de su padre omega al que ella llama "madre", corre sonriente a sus brazos y a su olor a fresas y rosas. Siempre le ha fascinado, desde sus más lejanos recuerdos, la forma en como ese aroma le hace sentir plenamente protegida. No que el aroma de su padre no lo haga, pero es diferente: el aroma de su madre es reconfortante, sabe que un vaso de leche siempre estará a sus manos, quizás con unas galletas y una ensalada de frutas, o que peinara sus cabellos con cuidado y le llamara "princesa" muchas veces.

Mientras tanto, el líder de la familia Akashi siente que se derrite cada vez que abraza a su pequeña, su princesa que un día reinara en el imperio que él deje. Debe velar por su seguridad, porque el imperio que tiene no la devore como ha intentado hacerlo con él y su pareja. No lo permitirá.

Siempre pensó que sería un padre/madre diferente a su padre alfa, pero nunca pensó que sería tan consentidor casi como su propia madre. Está contento así, pues cree que su propia madre estaría feliz de verle en lo que se ha convertido.

—Vamos a buscar a papa.

Su princesa asiente y juntos van con su elegancia natural a buscar al protector de ambos.

* * *

Notas finales. Bueno muestrense mis queridos lectores. Deanme su opinión. Y perdón por la larga espera, pero tuve problemas dentales.. ya saben la llamada muela del juicio, sinceramente es uno de los peores dolores del ser humano.

En fin, volvemos y la actualización en dos semanas! Pronto actualización de mi fic Midotaka


	13. Chapter 13

Palabras de autor: Hola mis queridos lectores, pues uno de sus review me hizo dar cuenta que no había actualizado el nuevo capitulo por aquí asi que aqui esta.. muchas gracias por leer! ya prontito tendrán la siguiente actualización..si me siguen dejando reviews pues lo hare más rapido.. no dejen que me olvide! Pues aqui nuevo capitulo donde sucede de todo..si tienen alguna duda con respecto al omegaverse o a la sociedad descrita sooo haganmelo saber y se los explicare.

* * *

Confusión

Presente

Akashi y Kuroko

Después de casi un mes de recuperación, Kuroko por fin se encontraba totalmente recuperado. Al menos físicamente lo estaba. Sus heridas internas no habían sido fáciles de tratar; así como tampoco dominar a su omega interior para que no sufra más. Por otro lado, sentirse protegido por Akashi y Midorima fue importantísimo para su recuperación emocional. Por ello mismo, al fin se ponía de pie, tenía los ánimos de tomar un baño reparador y vestirse por sí mismo, sin la ayuda de nadie. Su rostro era casi inescrutable como siempre. Akashi se encontró admirando su fuerza de voluntad.

—Tetsuya, siempre me sorprende tu capacidad para levantarte una y otra vez.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí, Akashi-kun y por encargarte de mis papeles.

El pelirrojo omega simplemente le regaló una sonrisa. Tetsuya era una de sus debilidades, debido a su manera un poco torcida de quererle había realizado ciertos actos imprudentes que terminaron dañando más al peliceleste en vez de ayudarlo. Sin embargo, en su visión solo fue por su bien. Un Akashi, después de todo, solo puede querer y amar de una manera absoluta, torcida egoísta y despiadada. Pero ahora que su parte racional, la amable, estaba a flote, Tetsu puede estar seguro ahí en su mansión. Será por él, por lo que Akashi intentaría ver la situación de otro modo. No solo sobre Tetsu sino sobre sí mismo también. Fue por él que no terminó contactando a ciertas personas para dañar a Taiga. No le importa si el culpable fue en parte de Tetsu, Taiga ha dañado a este por lo que en su opinión debe de pagar por ello.

Pero sabía, para su desgracia, que Tetsu le ama o al menos siente cariño por el alfa pelirrojo, por lo que aún no moverá sus acciones: Lo que sí hizo fue movilizar a sus contactos lo más rápido posible y a sus mejores abogados para obtener la custodia del omega peliceleste.

—Gracias por no hacerle daño a Kagami-kun.

Akashi torció su gesto levemente ante la mención de ese nombre. No entiende porque el peliceleste es tan considerado. Quizás es porque cada uno pertenece a especies diferentes. Mientras Kuroko era un canido, Akashi era un león. Y Los leones no perdonan a quienes hacen daño de su manada, mucho menos si los considera inferiores.

—Debiste dejar que le diera una lección— cruzo sus brazos un poco fastidiado.

Para Tetsuya era un poco gracioso ver a su primo de esa manera. Su lazo sanguíneo era lejano pero provenían del mismo tronco familiar. Los Kuroko pertenecen a una rama que se desvío del clan Akashi hace dos generaciones para mezclarse con los lobos y canidos. De cierto modo, Kuroko Tetsuya provenía de una rama rebelde. Desde ahí sus diferentes maneras de pensar, quizás.

—Tetsuya, mañana lo harás bien. —le aseguró con toda su presencia Akashi, desviando el tema a lo importante en este momento.

El certificado que mañana el psicólogo le otorgue a Tetsuya será validado ante un juez y a partir de ahí, Kuroko será libre de tomar sus decisiones e ir hacia donde desee sin tener la vigilancia de alguien más.

Por ahora Tetsu se alista para salir con Akashi. El omega pelirrojo le invitó a un restaurante que últimamente se ha hecho muy popular entre los más especializados comensales. Akashi quería ir al lugar desde hace unas semanas, pero con la recuperación de Tetsuya en curso no fue posible. Se supone que no es un lugar muy lujoso sino más bien del tipo tradicional, pero que la comida se siente hogareña y deliciosa. Tetsuya está nervioso, Akashi puede percibirlo a pesar de ese rostro indiferente y ese intento de sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Cuando finalmente, Tetsu se terminó de arreglar por sí mismo y de un largo suspiro por los nervios de enfrentarse a las calles, a los aromas y a los recuerdos, ambos se encaminaron hacia el garaje de la mansión Akashi. Ambos subieron a uno de los lujosos autos del pelirrojo, el cual será conducido por el mismo omega.

—Cuando tengas el certificado podrás manejar tú mismo tu propio auto.

Tetsuya solo sonrió débilmente. A pesar de la decisión tomada todo era como una herida recién cicatrizada. No intentaría refugiarse nuevamente en alguien. No era correcto que el débil se aproveche del fuerte ¿verdad? Porque ahora se da cuenta que es lo que hizo para poder sobrevivir.

Ambos llegaron a un restaurante pequeño pero que tenía el portal tradicional, con su tejado de madera y su piso de tatami. Porta cada cabina totalmente separada la una de la otra para dar privacidad a cada agrupo de comensales. Aquello le agradó a Akashi; sin duda estuvo bien seguir el consejo de su amigo Reo. Después de todo, este escribía en una revista de variedades haciendo recomendaciones al lector sobre lugares de comida y esparcimiento.

Kuroko también se sintió un poco más relajado de poder solo compartir el espacio con Akashi. Aún no está preparado para los lugares totalmente abiertos.

Todo iba mejor de lo que espero en aquella salida. Pronto tendría que enfrentar tanto a Aomine como Kagami y aquello no sería fácil. Por ahora, solo quiere luchar por su independencia, solo ello. Dentro de dos semanas se acabará el plazo de alargamiento de sus escenas con Aomine y con Kagami en la serie. Deberá grabarlos una detrás de otra. Por lo que debe de esforzarse en ello. Se comprometió con el proyecto, así que va a cumplir con este.

Cada uno se sentó. Una joven risueña les trajo la carta. El lugar cada vez se llena de más y más gente que se refugia para disfrutar de las mejores sopas cálidas o de los deliciosos dulces de arroz. Ambos hicieron sus pedidos, la joven les anuncio que otro camarero les traería sus pedidos. No le prestaron mucha atención.

Iniciaron a conversar sobre la serie y los detalles de esta.

—Tetsuya, sé que va a ser difícil para ti actuar con Daiki…

—No te preocupes, voy a lograrlo. —contestó poniendo firmeza en su tono de voz.

—Sabes que Daiki está ansioso por verte de nuevo. Ha venido varias veces para preguntar por ti.

El peli celeste simplemente apretó sus puños ante la noticia, por supuesto aunque no lo ha visto frente a frente, sí que asentido su aroma lo lejos cuando este va la mansión Akashi a preguntar por él. Sin embargo, había muchas razones para ni siquiera intentarlo con Aomine, Akashi sabía cuáles eran una a una por ello mismo gradecía que nunca le haya dejado pasar.

—Tetsuya, sé que hay miles de razones para que…

—Disculpen…señoritos…

Aquella voz temblorosa y ese olor débil. Akashi reconoció rápidamente aquel aroma. Por supuesto, como no hacerlo… si era nada más y nada menos que Furihata Kouki. Aquel quien se atrevió a tocarle. Pues el detalle que fue Akashi quien primero tomo de su mono quedó completamente borrado para el pelirrojo al verle ahí con sus platos en una bandeja.

—Tú eres quien me ayudo. Te lo agradezco mucho.

El joven alfa castaño se sonrojó aún más después de escuchar el agradecimiento sincero del peliceleste.

Akashi se acomodó en su silla, sonriendo de una manera muy diferente a como le estuvo sonriendo a Kuroko, era una sonrisa torcida, no amable ni dulce ni piadosa, era de alguien quien saborea una travesura cruel antes de tiempo.

—Vaya... quizás debería hablar con el director. ¿Te pagan tan poco que debes trabajar de mesero?

— ¡Akashi-kun!—Tetsuya le regañó.-

El pelirrojo resoplo, solo permitía ese tipo de regaños a Tetsuya, pero incluso para él tenía límites.

Con ese pequeño acto, Furihata verificó que realmente el peliceleste es alguien muy especial para el omega. No era algo que debiera preocuparle pues ambos eran omegas, el dulce cariño entre estos era común entre familia…quizás...

— ¿Ustedes son familia?—preguntó tembloroso, intentando no ser más atrevido de lo que ya había sido al formular aquella pregunta.

—Lo somos. —afirmó Akashi serio.

Observa a detalle a ambos omegas. Sí, definitivamente tiene un parecido, pero también son muy diferentes. Casi como si fueran lo puro y lo pecaminoso. Como si fuera uno el gemelo bueno y el otro el malvado. Kuroko tiene aquellos ojos hermosos de un cielo azul así como su cabello tan puro; mientras Akashi parece ser todo de fuego sensual agresivo y temible. Furihata se sabe débil pero no puede evitar sentirse tentado a quemarse y a salir herido.

— ¿Entonces tienes un trabajo de medio tiempo?

Incluso para preguntar, Kuroko, quien también está por encima de él, es cuidadoso y más delicado, amable y gentil a pesar de que se ve un poco demacrado sigue siendo tan hermoso. Furihata lo admite, a pesar de ser así de bello y otra estrella inalcanzable puede hablarle con normalidad y mirarle, mientras que quiere evitar a Akashi, aun así siente su mirada, su desprecio, siente como claramente marca la diferencia abismal entre ellos.

—No. En realidad solo estoy apoyando a una amiga aquí. No quiero que la despidan de su trabajo de medio tiempo. Ella está recuperándose de una gripe.

—Inútiles...—susurra Akashi mientras saca los palitos de su estuche.

—Vaya eres alguien muy amable. —agrega el omega peli celeste.

—Bueno, no es algo tan difícil...—se sonroja ante la suave pero amable sonrisa de Kuroko

—Mesero, puedes retirarte. —interrumpe el pelirrojo.

Como siempre el pelirrojo es implacable. Aquella última noche que le vio sintió que se habían acercado aunque sea un poco, pero ahora comprende que aquello fue solo una ilusión. Akashi Seijuro estuvo vulnerable y su prometido no estaba ahí, así que simplemente fue utilizado, ahora es fuerte nuevamente. Ahora simplemente ya no le necesita.

—Por supuesto, les dejo disfrutar de su comida.

Furihata se marchó con el orgullo despedazado. Un alfa completo pondría en su lugar al omega, pero para él no era posible. No contra Akashi.

—Akashi-kun... ¿Por qué has sido tan duro con él?

Es bien sabido que Akashi es elitista, pero raramente lo demuestra. Sin embargo ahora apareciera que hería al joven alfa apropósito.

—Tetsuya…no…lo...sé.

El rostro de Akashi pareció ausente por unos minutos. El silencio se hizo grande entre ellos. Quizá preguntar e indagar. Akashi estaba confundido, podía notarlo ¿pero cómo? ¿Acaso eso era posible? Por un momento, Kuroko temió por su amigo Midorima aunque supo que era tonto relacionarlo. El no era discriminador, pero basándose en algo tan tangible como la realidad un alfa como Furihata no puede vencer a uno como Midorima.

Minutos después Akashi nuevamente se repuso, volvieron a conversar de temas ajenos a lo amoroso. Se concentraron en sus comidas. Kuroko comenzó a platicarle sobre sus visitas a Estados Unidos, los juegos de básquet allá. Evito tocar el tema de Kagami. En realidad, ambos evitaron tocar el tema de los alfas.

Furihata no fue quien les trajo la cuenta, sino la muchacha que les había traído la carta. Kuroko pudo observar cierta decepción en la mirada del pelirrojo.

Ambos salieron, caminaron en silencio, disfrutando de la brisa que no era fría ni cálida, sino que era perfecta.

—Sabes si yo fuera un alfa no te dejaría ir, Tetsuya.

Kuroko río: había escuchado esas palabras hace tanto tiempo, siempre sonreía cuando las escuchaba. Su amigo le protegía demasiado. Y estaba seguro que si este hubiera sido un alfa pues sí…estaría a su lado para siempre.

—Pero no lo somos. Y tú amas a Midorima-kun, lo puedo notar.

Sus miradas se encuentran, Kuroko acaricia la mejilla de Akashi con dulzura. Sonríe suavemente. El emperador se ha sonrojado levemente, algo casi indistinguible para luego reír con soltura pero guardando su natural elegancia.

—Sí…aunque Shintaro...realmente…

—Él también te ama. Estoy seguro—admitió Kuroko. — Ustedes han sido como mama y papá.

Ambos le habían protegido durante años, y él les había observado detalladamente. Han pasado por mucho, más de lo que él sabía con seguridad. Pero nada había debilitado realmente los cimientos de su relación.

—Quizás yo no sea su omega destino, Tetsuya, pero te puedo asegurar que Midorima es mío y lo será por siempre.

—Lo sé.—asintió para luego sonreír suavemente.

—Pero, Akashi-kun, creo que deberías de prestarle un poco de atención a Furihata-kun.

El omega pelirrojo le observó extrañado.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Solo es una corazonada. Creo que es mejor que regresemos a casa.

Akashi meditaría esas palabras por toda la noche. Por lo que aquella noche no iría a las habitaciones de su prometido ni le llamaría para que durmieran en la misma cama. Sino que cerraría los ojos en soledad y susurraría el nombre del alfa castaño.

Pasado

Sus padres habían descartado cualquier espera. El matrimonio entre ellos iba a ser llevado muy pronto. Ninguno quería que Himuro quedase preñado sin estar ambos unidos por las leyes civiles y las costumbres. Por supuesto aquello aterró a Himuro, no siendo igual en Kagami. En aquellos momentos, Kagami no parecía ser un niño, sino ya un joven alfa que sabía bien que era lo que quería en su vida. Para el joven Kagami, estar al lado de Himuro era un hecho de por vida, por lo que una formalidad como el matrimonio era algo accesorio. Sin embargo, Himuro lo veía incluso antinatural. Se sentía demasiado joven para ello.

—No lo comprendo, Tatsuya, Taiga-kun lo está tomando con la mayor de las naturalidades—habló Himuro Natsuki, madre de Tatsuya.

Observó los ojos de su madre, tenía aquella mirada en la que pronunciaba sus hermosos ojos rasgados y negros. Era una bella mujer de cabellera blanca, del ala de lobos blancos de los Himuro. Podría parecer frágil pero realmente era una omega muy recta con las buenas costumbres.

—Mi hijo se está portando como alguien muy maduro y estoy feliz con ello. Tatsu-chan por favor corresponde apropiadamente a los sentimientos de mi hijo—Intervino Kagami Akira, padre omega (también podía llamársele madre) de Taiga.

—Madres, yo le quiero pero creo que esto es absurdo. ¡Solo tengo quince años y Taiga trece! No me parece que debamos casarnos. —termino bajando su voz ante el cambio en la mirada de su madre.

—Por supuesto que no pensábamos casarlos hasta que cumplieran los dieciocho; pero viendo que sus partes animales no pueden esperar más es lo mejor. No vamos a exigirles que cumplan los votos matrimoniales y que nos den nietos ahora, pero sí que legalmente estén casados ante todos y así pueda evitarse cualquier inconveniente.

Tatsuya apretó sus puños pues se sentía impotente para poder replicarle. Lo cierto era que fueron demasiado lejos la última vez que empezaron a tocarse. Ni siquiera pensó que pudieran llegar a hacerlo. Es decir, Taiga solo tenía trece a pesar de verse más alto y fuerte. Aunque realmente eso era lo único que le importaba a su omega interno: sentir la fuerza sobre su cuerpo de un alfa. En momentos como ese maldecía su naturaleza.

—Hijo, has estado toda tu vida al lado de Taiga-kun y aparentemente te gusta demasiado ¿Qué problema hay?

Su madre le había abrazado, pero no pudo corresponder al gesto, más bien se separó totalmente herido de no contar con el apoyo de su madre ni de su tío. Aun con los ojos enrojecidos se marchó a su habitación.

Esa noche tenía un concierto y debía de dormir para poder estar listo y deslumbrar a su pequeño público en la discoteca Black night. Por fin les pagaban por sus presentaciones, al fin empezaban a volverse conocidos entre los locales, no iba a renunciar a un sueño que era suyo, que le pertenecía solo a él y que nadie había impuesto como los anteriores.

La noche llegó y él se encontró frente a su enorme espejo en su closet. Estaba totalmente listo, se delineo los ojos y su figura andrógina resalto aún más.

—Siempre te ves tan hermoso cuando sales a cantar. Quisiera verte hoy hacerlo.

Tatsuya se sorprendió de verlo. Kagami permanecía en la puerta de su closet, observándolo con hambre. Sin duda no parecía un niño de trece años. Era todo un tigre ya. Quizás el ser jugador de básquet le había hecho despertar más rápido.

Sin esperárselo, Kagami le atrapo fuertemente de la cintura y le robo un beso.

—Vas a ser mío muy pronto—dijo emocionado. Fue ahí que aun pudo ver un toque del cachorro alfa.

—Taiga ¿estás de acuerdo con casarnos?—preguntó queriendo de verdad saber su opinión, esperando encontrar apoyo en la negativa para el próximo enlace.

Kagami le observó tratando de entender. Por supuesto, para el tigre no había rastro de dudas.

— ¿Por qué tú lo dudas?

—Solo…tienes trece— arrastró las palabras de su respuesta.

—La próxima semana cumplo catorce—anunció como si fuera la respuesta correcta.

—Trece o catorce…eres joven y soy el único omega al que has visto. Quizás tu pareja destino este por ahí esperando por ti. Quizás la mía lo este.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? No hay nadie más para ti o para mí. Tu eres mi pareja destino, eso es evidente, por eso haz hecho que mi alfa despierte.

Nunca se puso a pensar en ello. ¿Y si Kagami lo era? Aun eran jóvenes como para darlo por hecho. Le quería, absolutamente lo hacía, incluso podía decir que lo amaba. Pero Tatsuya tenía sus reservas pero sobretodo tenía sus sueños. Kagami lo estaba cumpliendo y él no quería no cumplir los propios.

—Tatsuya, nuestros padres tarde o temprano van a descubrir que te escapas por la noche. Si estamos casado ellos ya no podrán decidir sobre tu vida. Yo seré el único al que respondas. Yo voy a dejarte cantar.

Si el pelirrojo pensó que con ello Tatsuya se rendiría en sus brazos, el efecto fue el contrario, el omega se separó como si estuviera ofendido.

—Ya debo de irme.

Su celular timbró como si estuviera conectado a sus deseos. Era Masaaki.

—Quiero verte cantar. — su tono de voz fue demandante, algo diferente a lo usual.

—Es un lugar peligroso en el que no puedes entrar por ser menor de edad.

—Más aun quiero ver dónde es que te desenvuelves. Yo… no quiero que me apartes, Tatsuya.

De a momentos aun veía al niño que cuidó físicamente y emocionalmente de otros alfas más grandes, aún estaba presente esas facciones redondeadas y esos ojos que buscaban sus abrazos y caricias, pero cuando se acercaba para cumplir esas demandas infantiles, la mirada peligrosa del tigre le advertía que esas caricias ya no serían tan inocentes.

—Un día de estos voy a sorprenderte yendo a verte—le comento con esa sonrisa orgullosa y confiada digno del heredero del clan de los tigres.

Se marchó con una sonrisa, solo para luego regresar y acercarle por las solapas de su polera de dormir para darle un beso fugaz.

—Lo veremos, my litle tiger.

En vez de poder salir con rapidez, Kagami le atrapó con esa fuerza no propia de su edad, en sus brazos, le envolvió con fuerza y dominación pero también con ternura. En ese tiempo Kagami era una mezcla de ambas entidades: del cachorro de mama y del alfa adulto posesivo en que se convertiría. Sin pensarlo nuevamente había caído ante el aroma y aura de su tigre, envolvió sus brazos alrededor y se apegó totalmente al cuerpo del otro. Ambos emitieron sonidos agudos desde el fondo de su garganta e iniciaron un beso lento hasta que el timbre en el celular de Tatsuya les separó. Tatsuya se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa pícara. Sin embargo esa sonrisa se borró cuando salió de su hogar "¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?" se preguntó a sí mismo.

Esa misma noche, después del concierto, Masaaki le anunciaría una buena y mala noticia al mismo tiempo.

—Tatsuya, el padre de Akito nos va a dar una oportunidad de verdad en Japón. Y además nuestros papeles están a punto de vencer. ¿Vendrás a Japón con nosotros verdad?

Si el día que hizo su audición se lo hubiesen preguntado, se hubiera marchado ahí mismo, pero recordar el rostro de Taiga hacía doloroso tomar una decisión. Akito era un miembro de la banda, su padre residía en Japón y aparentemente estaba relacionado con la industria musical. Quizás podría darle una oportunidad y volverse una estrella en su tierra natal. Era su futuro. Nunca encontraría a personas con las que se sintiera tan cómodo cantando y tocando. Estaba seguro que esta banda era la correcta.

—Claro, Massaki, pero no va a ser fácil.

Su amigo omega sonrió y con una mirada inteligente le dijo:

—No te preocupes. Deja que tus sempai lo arreglemos.

Presente

Por supuesto que Furihata tiene sus razones para estar siguiendo a Akashi Seijuro como vil acosador. Y es que verlo tomar su propia bebida en la cafetería exclusiva del mismo edificio de la productora es algo diferente a ver a cualquier otro ser humano. Aparentemente este día es algo especial ya que este se ve serio pero como ya parecía costumbre está acompañado del omega peliceste.

Parece que el pelirrojo le está dando apoyo acerca de un tema especial, pues el peliceleste le agradece con un asentimiento de cabeza.

El castaño tien una carrera por la cual está bien encaminado, que además le gusta y satisface por el momento sus necesidades básicas. Aunque bien, es soltero y aún vive con sus padres; cuando tenga una familia quizá sí necesitará un mejor puesto para poder mantenerlos. Ya que si cumple con las expectativas de su madre y se casa con un omega, estos muchas veces deciden quedarse los primeros años de la vida del cachorro en casa, criándoles y cuidando de ellos. A pesar de no faltarle propuestas de omegas para casarse, ya que es uno de los pocos alfas de su círculo amical y familiar, realmente no se ve de ese modo. Menos ahora.

De pronto el omega peli celeste se levantó y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla del otro omega, lo cual le sacó de sus pensamientos. Notó como el omega pelirrojo siguió al peli celeste con la mirada, como protegiéndolo de que cualquiera se acerque a este hasta que él se hubiera internado en el ascensor. Un suspiro se dejó oír.

Cuando el pelirrojo bajó nuevamente la mirada hacia sus alimentos aun no terminados sintió ganas de ir hasta él y posar una mano sobre su hombro. De alguna manera puede ver encima de los hombros del omega un gran peso. No le conoce realmente, no puede saber cuánto carga sobre sí el pelirrojo. No tiene idea de cuan peligroso y a la vez en cuanto peligro está sumergido aquel omega. Siendo fiel a sus instintos se acerca lentamente. Pensó que era silencioso pero la voz del pelirrojo le sorprendió.

—No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a escuchar mi conversación con Tetsuya. Quizás debería hacer que te despidieran.

Esta mañana el joven artista pelirrojo se veía más pacífico pero a la vez más preocupado y entristecido. Por supuesto sus ojos de rubí seguían siendo tan duros como las piedras preciosas, pero a la vez contenían un brillo especial.

—Siéntate

No era una invitación, solo una orden. Aun así tras esas palabras había cierta fragilidad en su tono. Cierta diferencia a la dureza de su trato usual.

— ¿Por qué me invitas a sentarme?

El omega resopló y desvió la mirada, tomo nuevamente su jugo de melón, intentando restarle importancia. Parece bastante cansado, pero aun así posee elegancia.

Un mesero se acercó, era un beta. Se quedó mirando por un largo tiempo a Furihata como intentando comprender que hacía un asistente en una cafetería destinada a los verdaderos productores, directores y estrellas de la productora.

—Yo no pediré nada. Lo siento

Ni siquiera entiende porque se disculpa. El mesero hizo una reverencia y se alejó. Akashi sonrió levemente; aquello le causó cierta sensación de bienestar a Furihata.

—No te rías—bromeo sin darse cuenta hasta que el rostro de Akashi volvió a ser serio.

— ¿Me acabas de tutear? ¿A mí?

—Ehh... lo siento… Akashi-san

A pesar del rostro serio, había algo diferente en el pelirrojo. Ciertamente no se veía realmente enfadado más bien parecía divertido con molestar a Furihata.

—Y bien ¿escuchaste algo de mi conversación con Tetsuya?

—No, nada—se apresuró a decir el castaño—Bueno...

—Dime—ordeno el omega.

—Es solo que le vi muy preocupado por Kuroko-san

Ante las palabras del alfa, la expresión de Akashi se volvió aún más seria. Un estremecimiento le recorrió ¿Cómo es posible que este muchacho pueda leerle? Es alguien de lo más insignificante. Solo los alfas superiores podían oler las emociones.

Pero en este caso no se trata de olfato o algo parecido; es simplemente un muchacho preocupado por el omega que había admirado por años. No quiere sentir más aquel sentimiento confuso. No va a enredarse con alguien tan insignificante y marginal. Akashi pudo finalmente calmarse, retomar todos sus sentimientos para sí mismo y poder esbozar una sonrisa amenazadora.

—Escucha, asistente, no tienes permitido hablar de nada lo que has visto u oído acerca del tema de Tetsuya.

Furihata a vista del omega, se alertó, pensó que entonces el trabajo estuvo hecho, pero sorpresivamente el castaño le toma de la mano con respeto pero con sincero sentimiento. Sus ojos castaños grandes le miran por primera vez a los ojos y en ellos no puede vislumbrar mentira o engaño.

—Nunca podría traicionarle, Akashi-sama

Ambos eran desconocidos ¿Cómo Furihata era capaz de sentir y decir palabras tan poderosas? Un "Nunca" es una palabra que muy pocas veces una persona puede utilizar sin luego venir no cumpliéndolas. Pero el gran líder de una de las familias más poderosas de Japón, que había visto cantidad de personas con el porte de Furihata intentar traicionarle, creyó en su mirada y en sus palabras. Una calma inusual se asentó con él.

Era diferente a la tranquilidad de los brazos de Midorima. En estos podía sentir que nada físicamente malo le pasaría, como omega que era por naturaleza buscaba ello; pero ahora con sus manos entre las de Furihata sentía que era él quien nunca le mentiría o traicionaría. Porque incluso su prometido y protector una vez le había traicionado. A pesar de todo, no podía olvidar ese hecho.

—Furihata Kouki, dame el número de tu celular.

La orden vino de manera bastante sorpresiva. El tono de voz de Akashi, como era regular, no deja cabida a una negativa; así que el castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa saca su número.

—Bueno... no lo recuerdo así que lo tengo apuntado.

Akashi rueda los ojos, pero se siente tranquilo y complacido, hasta que nota que algunos meseros se les quedan mirando mucho más del tiempo que Akashi le parece prudente.

Así que para evitar algún tipo de escándalo se pone de pie.

— ¿Akashi-san?

—Estoy seguro que tu trabajo como asistente ya debe de haber iniciado. Dame tu número y más te vale que si te mando un mensaje o te llamo contestes.

Así pues el pelirrojo apuntó el número celular del castaño en el suyo propio para luego dejar una suma bastante alta de dinero sobre la mesa para pagar lo comido por él y Tetsuya.

—Nos estaremos viendo, asistente—se aceró tanto a Furihata que este pudo sentir su aliento incomparable. El castaño quedó con el corazón acelerado pero con una sensación agradable. Se sentía de alguna manera feliz. Olvidó por completo cualquier pensamiento sobre las humillaciones anteriores... Estaba seguro (sin tener un motivo tangible) que Akashi confía en él.

Pasado Teiko:

Cada vez que salía de la cancha era como si entregase su relación con Aomine a su compañero. Era algo extraño y duro el que Tetsu y él fueran los que se intercambiaran en los dos o en el último cuarto de varios partidos. Y es que el juego se llevaba de una manera, para luego rematar con la participación de Tetsu.

Akashi era un estratega bastante sádico con el enemigo; no solo les vencía en habilidades sino que destrozaba su futuro y esperanzas. El juego iniciaba con los tiros absolutos de Midorima, con un simple pase de Murasakibara y quien por su gran tamaño era quien siempre conseguía el balón al inicio. Con uno de aquellos tiros de tres se conseguía inclinar la balanza. El equipo contrario empezaba a perder el ánimo. Ya para la mitad, si querían al menos luchar por perder con dignidad, los pases míticos de Tetsuya en combinación con Aomine eran simplemente aterrador. ¿De quién provenían? ¿Acaso Teiko tenían un pacto demoniaco?

Para ojos más agudos, vistos desde las gradas se podía notar que a la entrada de un jugador omega peliceleste era que el cambio de juego se daba. Entonces ese chiquillo era quien lo orquestaba. La primera vez que se cambió al popular Kise Ryota muchos creyeron que estaban pecando de egocéntricos al cambiar a alguien con el talento de Kise por alguien que evidentemente era débil. Luego de que la entrada de aquel misterioso jugador se hiciera efectiva y que la estrella de la generación de los milagros anotara sin parar todos enmudecieron. El misterio sobre aquel jugador desconocido creció.

Claro, muchos equipos veían los partidos de Teiko para poder estar preparados en la cancha, pero eso no les servía de nada. Cada juego tenía un nuevo diseño, cada uno de sus movimientos había también sido estudiados. Muchas veces, incluso parecía que los miembros de la generación de los milagros sabían exactamente qué harían, la habilidad de Momoi dieron sus frutos también.

Cada partido era una masacre. Parecía no haber quien pudiera oponerse. Por ello mismo, Kise cada vez que se sentaba no sentía miedo, sino absoluta certeza de que el partido al que había ayudado, sin duda Kuroko terminaría por ayudar a aplastarlos. Kuroko era una persona tierna y amable, pero Kise sabía que tenía esa vena sádica que todos ellos tenían. Le reconocía como compañero, sobre todo porque era el quien quedaba atónito con sus habilidades cada vez que le veía desde el banco.

Él, como alero, era quien anotaba desde mediana distancia cuando se requería, pero también quien ayudaba en el contrataque a las jugadas armadas por Akashi, quien debía de reconocer que tipo de estrategia le dirigía. Si era necesario se lo pasaba a Aomine o Midorima. Hacer el tiro por sí mismo y anotar tenía su magia, pero cuando se lo pasaba Aomine y esta anotaba tenía un sabor diferente, algo como agridulce. Aun estaba fascinado por su forma de juego, por su facilidad de sus movimientos como felino, pero también se sentía un poco celoso de sus habilidades. Aun así sentir todo ello era agradable, pero todo moría cuando la mirada de Akashi se dirigía a la banca, cuando una pequeña luz se encendía en la mirada de Aomine, de su novio. Siempre sonreía y palmeaba el hombro de Kuroko al salir, le daba una buena suerte que era innecesaria, para luego caminar rectamente hasta su posición en la cancha. Era por supuesto bien recibido por los jugadores de banca, le entregaban agua y una casaca, pero ahí en la cancha sentía que dejaba una parte de sí.

No podía desviar la mirada del partido, eso sería mal visto. Tenía el deber de observar la perfecta sincronía de Akashi y Midorima que era una de las agrandes armas de Teiko, el perfecto armador y el perfecto escolta; pero también debía de ver la perfección del lazo entre Aomine y Kuroko. Verlos funcionar como dos parejas y oír en las gradas como se mencionaban por la configuración era de cierta manera doloroso. La pelota una y otra vez era bloqueada por Murasakibara luego pasaba a Akashi, este a Kuroko y casi siempre, él le daría el pase en la mejor posición para que Aomine encestase. Luego de ello, vendría el popular choque de puños junto a sus caras sonrientes.

Kise trataba de recordar una y otra vez los besos que compartió con su pareja la noche anterior, pero en ese momento ningún recuerdo era lo suficientemente fuerte para eclipsar las sonrisas de los otros. Era solo básquet, era solo sus compañeros apoyándose en su mejor arma. Lo comprendía racionalmente pero no su omega.

Ya iba casi a mitad del torneo. En este partido, Akashi había sacado a mitad del partido a Kuroko. El rubio omega como siempre les observó detalle a detalle en las grades. Celebraba los puntos de cualquiera de sus compañeros, pero cuando el punto era dado por el dueto de Kuroko y Aomine sentía una sensación amarga. No debía estar celoso, pues Aomine le había escogido y cuando estaban solos le demostraba que le quería. Pero en el básquet, era Tetsuya su sombra, su compañero y se compenetraban de una manera que iba más allá de cualquier lazo de pareja que pudiera él tener con el As.

Casi siempre, Kuroko al final del partido se hacía visible, por lo que algunos con una destreza visual podían marcarlo, pero el equipo con el que jugaron aquel día estaba casi humillado y su última mundana acción fue querer cobrar venganza de Tetsuya: como fingiendo un pivoteo, el armador del equipo contrario empujó al peliceleste. Todos en la banca de Teiko se pusieron de pie. El joven omega había caído al suelo y no parecía poder levantarse.

Todos estaban listos para el reclamo y a la vez para socorrer a su compañero, pero fue Aomine quien en dos zancadas atrapó al sujeto y con solo un golpe le dejo en el suelo, solo para luego recoger a Tetsuya entre sus brazos y ser él mismo quien le llevase hasta el equipo médico de Teiko. Kise deseó acercarse a su novio, pero este tenía un aura de alfa dominante y peligroso alrededor de él. Sintió escalofríos de miedo al siquiera pensar en dar dos pasos hacia él. Así pues se acercó con cierto temor parándose al lado de Midorima, quien escuchaba atentamente al médico del equipo.

Se llevaron a Tetsuya a la enfermería, el golpe no había sido tan fuerte. Por suerte el pequeño había logrado protegerse con sus brazos. Y aun así, los alfas del equipo estaban furiosos: que uno de sus omegas haya sido atacado en sus propias caras, era una humillación que debía ser saldada, eso era lo que entendían sus animales internos. Pero fue Aomine quien luego de una débil caricia en la cabeza del omega herido se dirigió hacia la cancha con una resolución fija. El partido no había terminado. Y por supuesto debía de ser retomado. Habían expulsado al jugador en cuestión, pero los otros aún estaban ahí. El partido fue prácticamente jugado por Aomine. Kise estaba ahí, había vuelto en reemplazo de Kuroko, pero ni siquiera toco el balón. Al igual que Midorima, solo observaron como Aomine destruía al equipo contrario.

Cuando todo finalizó. Aomine se dirigió hacia otro lado. Todos volvieron con Kuroko. Este ya estaba despierto con aquella débil sonrisa de siempre.

—Chicos... ¿Aomine-kun?

Todos giraron sus rostros hacia Kise. Por supuesto, como su omega debía de saberlo.

—Ryota, ve a buscarlo. Debes de calmarlo. Eres su omega puedes hacerlo.

Era lo que siempre decían en clase: Que un omega puede calmar a su alfa, pero quería negarse a ir a buscarlo. Dudo y aquello fue percibido por Akashi

—Ryota, ve a traerlo. Vamos a llevar a Tetsuya a una clínica.

—No es necesario, Akashi-kun…

Akashi negó ante la sugerencia de Kuroko. Iba a verificar con sus propios ojos que no haya daño mayor en Tetsuya.

—No se hable más, vamos a llevarte— su mirada se dirigió nuevamente hacia Kise—…Ryota…

Kise trago. Suspiró y se mentalizó en que Aomine no podría hacerle daño.

—No es necesario, aquí estoy.

Sintió un gran alivio al escuchar su voz más calmada. Aomine ya no tenía esa aura peligrosa sino su usual presencia fuerte y protectora.

—Encontré a Daiki dándole un golpe a ese tipo—anunció Momoi

—Gracias por calmar a este idiota, Satsuki.

Se sintió perdido. Era él quien debía de calmarlo no Momoi.

—Tetsu...

Su voz urgida y preocupada, su rostro marcado por la ansiedad de verle en perfecto estado. Era hasta commovible. El siendo su omega debería de estar celoso, y tristemente lo estaba pero a la vez se sentía conmovido de esa abrumadora ola de emociones presentes en el rostro de su novio. "Es mío, Kurokocchi ¿Por qué me lo arrebatas?" Sus manos estuvieron a punto de ir al hombro de su pareja, pero Akashi le detuvo y negó levemente la cabeza con aquella mirada rubí helada. No era un secreto que a Akashi le gustaba Tetsuya, sentía un apego especial y en pocas palabras era su consentido.

—Aomine-kun ¿No hiciste nada innecesario verdad?

—Mohh tuve que separarlo porque si no lo suspenderían. —chillo la pelirosa—Pero deje que le golpeara un poco porque se lo merecía.

Kuroko sonrió débilmente sintiéndose protegido en medio de todos sus amigos, pero levemente desvío su mirada hacia Kise y vio la tristeza en sus ojos miel. Se sintió pesado de repente y perdió su sonrisa. No podía evitar sentirse feliz de que Aomine haya querido una venganza por lo sucedido. Era un omega, por supuesto que debía de sentirse halagado al respecto, pero su animal interior olvidaba que Aomine ahora era de Kise.

—Tetsu, no voy a permitir que tipos como aquel te hagan daño—aseguro con firmeza.

Los ojos azules marino de Aomine solo estaban para verle, su olfato detallaba el olor de las heridas para percibir que tan dolorosas eran para Kuroko.

—Tetsuya, prometo que no se quedara así. Van a expulsarlo—intervino Akashi al darse cuenta el rumbo que las palabras de Aomine tomaban.

—Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, chicos, gracias por preocuparse por mí. —agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Si Mine-chin no hubiera ido de todas maneras lo hubiese aplastado—aseguró Murasakibara.

—Kuroko, debes de tener más cuidado.

Midorima también se encontraba afectado. Puede que no tuviera alguna intención sentimental con Kuroko pero era cercano a su pareja, su orgullo como alfa había sido dañado también.

El omega rubio no supo que decir. Por supuesto no deseaba mal alguno al peliceleste, pero verle ser el centro de atención de Aomine le fastidió. No debía abrir la boca, no debía bajo ningún término.

—Kurokocchi, me alegra que estés bien.

Los ojos redondeados del peliceleste le escanearon. A veces el chico tenía una mirada tan dañina como la de Akashi, una que parecía leerte el alma. Kise se sintió avergonzado: Kuroko conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos. Terminó por desviar la mirada.

—Yo… es mejor que me vaya.

Lo más rápidamente que pudo se encaminó a la salida. Sintió un ahogo, como su garganta se cerraba de la vergüenza. Era una persona miserable con seguridad.

…

Los días pasaron y nuevamente se encontró con Aomine en la azotea para la hora del almuerzo. Estaba a su lado físicamente pero sabía que mentalmente este se encontraba con Kuroko. El omega peli celeste había faltado unos días por la preocupación de sus padres. Después de todo, su madre alfa o padre era más sobreprotectora que cualquier alfa varón. Akashi iba a verle todos los días junto a su pareja y Murasakibara. Ese día habían planeado ir en grupo.

—No vayas…—susurró débilmente el rubio mientras tomaba la chaqueta de Aomine.

El alfa giró su vista hacia su pareja sin entenderle. En su mente pasaba el partido que vio en Internet, quería enseñárselo a Tetsu cuando lo viera; pues había un jugador omega pequeño como él en la liga más grande de básquetbol del mundo. De esa manera le motivaría a seguir con el básquetbol.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No vayas a su casa.

—No entiendo.

El fleco cubrió el rostro de su omega, se preocupó por los temblores en su cuerpo. Rápidamente sus sentidos se activaron y comenzó a olfatear en busca de señal de dolor o de enfermedad en el cuerpo de su pareja, pero solo pudo sentir el olor a miel de su omega teñido de un toque amargo.

— ¿Estas… bien?

Kise negó rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar bien si a pesar de que me escogiste tus pensamientos siempre están con él?

La voz del omega era alta, era un claro reclamo. Pero él no comprendía del todo.

—Te amo, Aominecchi. Pero siento que cada vez que lo ves te alejas de mí. Vas a dejarme.

— ¿Pero qué tonterías dices?

Separó las manos del omega de su chompa y las retuvo por las muñecas. Kise aun temblaba.

Levantó su rostro; había lágrimas contenidas en estos pero también había celos e ira.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo prefieres a él?

— ¡¿Te he dado algún motivo para ello?! ¡He estado pendiente de ti, joder incluso ahora lo hago!

—Pero toda esta semana estuviste a sus pies.

Ambos se pusieron de pie. Aomine le dio la espalda, presiono sus puños en el cercado de la pared exterior. Intentaba contenerse, pero realmente le estaba fastidiando.

—Kise, no digas estupideces ¿Cómo puedes ponerte celoso porque haya ayudado a Tetsu? ¡Joder es tu compañero también!

Kise supo que ahora realmente había molestado a Aomine.

—Pero no debería importarte más que yo, yo soy tu omega no él. No...

Aomine le tomo de los antebrazos y lo estrelló contra el cercado. Los dientes de Aomine se habían afilado, sus garras habían aparecido.

—No vuelvas a desear que algo malo le pase a Tetsu ¿acaso crees que no me di cuenta que tu "qué bueno que estés bien" era falso? No me hagas creer que eres así de ruin como para desearle mal. No puedo creer que seas así de egoísta.

Kise bajó la mirada. Por supuesto que él mismo se avergonzaba de su egoísmo y frialdad. Pero el chico había sido criado siendo el centro del universo de su familia. Instintivamente deseaba que para su novio fuera de la misma manera. Aomine entendía ello, pero no soportaba pensar que no hubiera buenos sentimientos en su novio.

—Sí, somos novios pero no por ello voy a dejar de querer a Tetsu o a Satsuki. Aun si hubiese sido Akashi a quien le hubieran hecho daño, hubiera hecho lo mismo ¿Es que no miraste los rostros de Murasakibara y Midorima? Si yo no le partía la cara a ese imbécil, ellos lo hubieran hecho. Joder... no suenes tan miserable. No puedo creer que no puedas ver más allá de ti, somos un maldito equipo. Y Tetsu es especial para mí como todos los demás del equipo. Me enamore de ti porque estuve seguro que debajo de esa crianza arrogante que recibiste eres mucho más. Me lo has demostrado, no me hagas creer que me he equivocado.

Ante aquellas palabras verdaderas, Kise quiso inclinar el cuello en busca de perdón pero solo se encogió sobre sí mismo. Sus celos y malos deseos hacia Tetsu no eran verdaderos desde el fondo de su corazón, eran producto del egocentrismo propio. Tetsu era su compañero y había sido más leal que todos los amigos que había tenido en su vida: Ambos habían peleado limpiamente por el amor de Aomine y ahora él había vencido. Su omega tampoco colaborada con ser racional, era un zorro y estos les gustaba ser el centro en la vida de sus compañeros. Sería difícil.

Aomine parecía estar a punto de irse y dejarle solo, por lo cual solo pudo apresarle desde su espalda, refugiarse en lo poderosa de esta.

El alfa soltó un largo suspiro.

—A veces no sé qué tienes debajo de tu bonito cabello.

—Lo siento, soy miserable. Lo sé.

—Perdona por esas palabras no debí usar ese término. Eres un modelo es lógico que seas así de egocéntrico, pero... Tetsu es tu compañero al igual que Satsuki y Akashi y no vas poder celarme de todos los omegas alrededor.

—Quisiera que solo me mirases a mí. —susurró torciendo sus labios.

Aomine le volteó y le atrapó en sus brazos. Le acarició con suavidad los cabellos y acomodó su mechones detrás de su oreja, su tacto fue tan cálido y firme como buscando darle seguridad pero también previniéndole que no iba a tolerar alguna malcriadez.

—Eres mío, Kise. Solo mío y también quisiera que solo me mirases a mí, pero si no estoy yo para protegerte estoy seguro que el imbécil de Midorima o Murasakibara van a hacerlo ¿lo entiendes no?

Kise abrió sus ojos ante el entendimiento. Se sintió más tranquilo, la vergüenza le abrumó ¿Cómo había podido desearle algo malo a su amigo? de hecho ahora que se ponía en su lugar tenía ganas de desgarrar la piel del imbécil que le había hecho daño.

—La próxima vez que alguien haga daño a Kurokocchi voy a afilar mis uñas en su rostro.

—Ese es mi rubio.

Ante sus palabras solo pudo sonrojarse. Aomine parecía sentirse más acalorado de lo normal. Se acercó y le dio un beso suave en los labios para luego repartir besos por su cuello hasta dónde iniciaba su polera escolar. Ambos exhalaron profundamente. Se sentían más calmados.

—No creo que haya sido solo eso ¿Habías estado sintiéndote celoso desde antes verdad?

Solo pudo asentir. El alfa solo exhaló fuerte. Acomodó a su pareja en sus brazos e hizo que inclinara su cabeza para poder aspirar su dulce aroma. Le fascinaba poder hacer aquello, era tranquilizador pero también adictivo.

—Lo siento, Aominecchi. Era solo que no sabía cómo decirlo y mi omega no ha dejado de incordiarme.

—A veces no podemos controlarlos. Maldición... se supone que el sociable eres tú. Debes abrirte a mí, pequeño rubio idiota.

—Oi, Aominecchi esa no es manera de hablarle a tu novio—frunció los labios.

Aomine aprovechó su distracción para besarle el cuello. Poco a poco se acostumbraba a tenerlo en sus brazos, pero cada vez necesitaba más para sentirse tranquilo, para saber que Kise era suyo. Pronto necesitaría más que solo beso y caricias. Y el hecho de estar lamiendo la suave piel de su cuello era anuncio de ello. Kise también lo sabía pues su omega interno solo podía hacerle gemir de gusto y expectación. Muy pronto ninguno podría resistir a que sus pieles se tocaran más cercanamente.

—Vamos, las clases ya van a empezar y luego iremos a la casa de Tetsu.

Kise asintió, pensando en que le llevaría su postre favorito y esta vez sí le sonreiría con alegría y buenos deseos desde su corazón.

Pasado

La relación entre ellos no hubiera llegado a más si tan solo Midorima se hubiera mantenido recordando la presentación de Takao. Todos hablaban de ella como todo un nuevo despertar y descubrimiento. Él omega que ayudo a Takao era reconocido por su habilidad de encontrar estrellas y alabado por su falta de envidia.

Midorima debió de aguantar el mal humor de Akashi ante ello.

Además de los extraños comportamientos de Murasakibara.

Parecía que la aparición de Himuro y Takao en la televisión solo existía para hacer más difícil la existencia de Akashi. De hecho habido dejado pasar algunos compromisos solo para no toparse a ninguno.

Pero lo que peor le puso fue que Murasakibara fuera convencido solo por Himuro para hacer un comercial y por nadie más ni siquiera Akashi.

Después de ello, Atsushi solo desaparecía misteriosamente. Gracias a estas desapariciones, Akashi se alteraba más, su humor empeoraba, por ello a veces pensaba que Akashi sentía algo especial por el pelo morado, pero luego se convencía que era solo el orgullo del pelirrojo. Se veía tan amenazante cuando estaba molesto. Y aun así le gustaba, le parecía atractivo. Pero no podían estar de aquella manera. Como herederos del clan Akashi y Midorima debían de tener la cabeza fría. El mundo del espectáculo era algo nuevo para ambos, pero algo que tenían la meta de conquistar.

La situación dentro del grupo era cada vez más tensa. Entendía que era parte importante de los planes de expansión de Akashi, pero al parecer no podía encontrar una solución al peso que ponían sobre los hombros de jóvenes de dieciséis años. Midorima lo entendía por supuesto, pero no por ello era mejor. No solucionaba nada entendiéndolo o comprendiéndolo. Akashi tenía ya mucho peso como heredero y él como su pareja a veces solo podía estar a su lado silencioso.

Cercano al evento navideño de NHK, el grupo tendría que cantar una canción grupal, bastante difícil dado sus caracteres. El único que realmente tenía ánimos de hacerlo era Kise. Y es que era su mundo. Pero las voces más esperadas por el público eran de Akashi, Aomine y por la sorpresa pasada de Kuroko.

Siempre quiso suponer que esas preocupaciones fueron la que le llevaron a comprar un boleto para un concierto de Olcodex. ¿Por qué no ir a ver a Himuro Tatsuya de inmediato? Pensó que Takao, siendo su amigo sabría al respecto que tipo de relación tenían Himuro y Murasakibara. Quizás hubiera sido mejor ir a uno de Tatsuya, siempre se preguntó ello, nunca halló respuesta. O quizás nunca quiso hallarla.

Pero ahí estuvo, con la marea de alfas, betas y omegas, la mezcla de sus aromas y de sus personalidades. Era un alfa de alta cuna por lo que su sensibilidad era alta y podía sentir los pesos y clases de cada uno. Era asfixiante. Odiaba los entornos así, pero en vez de pedir directamente al encargado ver a Takao o ir cuando acabase compro una entrada para el concierto mismo. Y aunque era de primera fila no evitaba que la asfixia llegase a él. Aun así, cuando Takao salió al escenario y su voz resonó en toda la arena, todo malestar desapareció: su voz era singularmente hipnotizante.

Todo lo que duró el concierto sus ojos nunca dejaron de perseguir el cuerpo de Takao. Sus sentidos se agudizaron aún más por él.

Era la última canción y la energía de Takao no había disminuido; de hecho parecía incluso más intensa. Pero a veces la intensidad lleva a los descuidos y aquello llevo a que Takao cayera del escenario. Los murmullos preocupados se dejaron escuchar rápidamente, pero el joven omega se puso de pie de inmediato y fue devuelto al escenario. No se movió tanto como antes pero de igual manera seguía impresionando con su voz.

Cuando finalizo Midorima solo pudo seguirle hasta que fue detenido por la seguridad. Se mostró tal cual era y exigió verlo. Por supuesto si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona lo hubieran sacado de ahí de inmediato, pero él no era cualquier joven. El manager de Olcodex le dejó ingresar.

Se le fue consultado a Takao y este permitió que entrase. Aun, el peliverde no entendía bien que era esa confianza del otro.

Midorima pudo vislumbrar como un médico tanteaba el pie del omega, como este se quejaba cada cierto tiempo que tanteaba la zona rojiza. Al parecer la caída no había sido tan sin importancia.

— ¡Shin-chan!—saludó animado el omega a pesar de sentir dolor por su caída.

—Realmente eres un idiota…—susurró Midorima resoplando.

—Oye no te permito…

—Cálmate, Yorke-chan

—Lo que tiene es una esguince, doctor.

Para nadie pasó desapercibido el tono con el que llamaba al médico el alfa Midorima. Este evidentemente ofendido se levantó y le miro retador.

—Y se supone que un niño sabe más que yo que tengo una carrera completa y una especialidad en traumatología.

—Soy el heredero de las clínicas Midorima.

Ante ello el medico pareció perder totalmente el color en su rostro. Si había una autoridad a seguir, esa era la familia Midorima.

—No he estudiado una carrera médica, sensei, pero toda mi vida he leído y estudiado al respecto. Mis padres me han instruido en ello toda mi vida.

A sus cortos años incluso había asistido a su padre.

—Pensé que usted era actor. Aparece en la TV—comentó con tono de disculpa.

—No es de incumbencia eso, doctor.

Takao se encontraba muy divertido por la pequeña riña entre ellos.

—Bueno, Shin-chan ¿Qué debo de hacer entonces?

—Lo mejor es que te saques una placa lo más pronto posible, pero estoy realmente seguro que es una esguince o no podrías haberte puesto de pie de nuevo. La adrenalina en tu cuerpo y el hecho de ser joven te permitió volver a pararte. Pero con una fractura ni con ello hubiera sido posible.

Yorke, quien estaba al lado de su mejor amigo asintió con firmeza. Para él, Takao era su máxima prioridad. Mirdorima delataba una seguridad abrumadora. Y sobre todo una inteligencia superior al resto. No se necesitaba comprobarlo, su sola presencia delataba ello.

Por mucho que detestara al alfa peliverde, Yorke no podía negar que en aquel momento demostró saber más que el médico que era parte de su staff.

— ¡Entonces lo debemos llevar una clínica de inmediato!—Yorke inicio a intentar levantar a Takao pero solo consiguió que este se quejase.

—Quizás debemos llevar a una ambulancia. —mencionó Yorke.

—Yo puedo llevarlo en mi auto. —anunció Midorima sin pensarlo.

—Eres un menor de edad—Yorke iniciaba a fastidiarse.

—Tengo chofer, me está esperando ahora mismo.

Yorke definitivamente no pensó en dejarle ir solo, pero su mejor amigo le suplico silenciosamente con la mirada.

—Yorke-chan, tú y los chicos deben de calmar a los fans y la prensa. Si salimos por la puerta trasera nadie nos notara.

En ello tenía razón, pero sabía que más allá de todo ello a Takao le emocionó que el joven peliverde se preocupara por él. No quería permitir acercamiento alguno entre ellos. Pero quizás su amigo debía de aprender por sí mismo.

—Está bien, pero deben de devolverme la llamada apenas lleguen.

—Por supuesto, Yorke-chan.

Takao alzó sus brazos hacia Midorima, quien solo rodo los ojos. Ni siquiera sabía por qué demonios se había ofrecido. Quizás era porque a pesar de la sonrisa que Takao tenía en su rostro, notaba que ese tobillo le causaba dolor y que además le preocupaba.

Tomó a Takao en brazos con cuidado y suavidad, evitando hacer un movimiento que le moviera más el tobillo. El omega se abrazó a su cuello y se refugió en su pecho. Ambos se sintieron repentinamente avergonzados.

Un grupo de tres personas de seguridad los acompañó a salir por la puerta trasera, al mismo tiempo el resto de la banda se presentaba ante la prensa para que no siguieran a Takao y Midorima. De hecho, si alguien se enteraba de que el alfa llevaba al omega daría espacio a muchas murmuraciones y malos entendidos. No podían permitirlo.

La distracción fue un éxito. El auto de Midorima era totalmente polarizado y no era extravagante por lo que se mezcló fácilmente entre los demás autos de la ciudad. El conductor silencioso y fiel a su amo no comentaría nada sobre como su joven amo aun con prometido llevo en brazos a otro omega hacia la parte de pasajeros del auto.

—Shin-chan, tu auto es realmente elegante—rio animado.

—Eres demasiado descuidado, idiota.

—Oye no se habla asía un omega eh... muy mal, Shin-chan

Midorima solo rodo los ojos nuevamente. Aquel chiquillo debía de tener su edad pero él lo sentía como un menor. No escuchando sus bromas, marco el número de la clínica más cercana de su familia. Habló con el medico de turno y la recepcionista. Ingresarían por la puerta trasera y tendrían todas las maquinas listas para hacerle los exámenes lo más rápido posible. Y que por supuesto, lo examinará un traumatólogo.

No hablaron en todo el camino. Midorima se perdió entre sus pensamientos o al menos eso dio de aparentar. Pues podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Takao sobre él. Todo en Takao era abrumadoramente caliente. No había algo que le diera tranquilidad o paz. Tanto su cuerpo flexible como su piel le transmitían un calor abrumador. Y sintió claramente por donde iba la mirada del omega pues esas zonas comenzaron a arder

—Joven, hemos llegado.

Con parsimonia salió del auto. Se encontraban en el garaje privado de la clínica, que era solo para el personal más importante. Midorima nuevamente se tomó el trabajo de tomar a Takao en sus brazos con cuidado. No le dejo ir ni cuando las enfermaras le dijeron que podía ponerle en sillas de ruedas y ellas llevarlo. Sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, su cabeza en su pecho, su respiración cálida en ese lugar le estremeció. Su cuerpo ardía, quería apretarlo mucho contra su cuerpo, poder sentirlo mejor.

Mientras tanto, Takao sentía que iba a perder la cordura. Se sentía caliente, pero un escalofrío nada sano también le recorría. Quizás era la dosis de fuertes supresores en su cuerpo que peleaban con el instinto que sentía necesidad de manifestarse al tener a un alfa tan cerca.

No se lo negó: se sentía muy alegre de que Midorima se haya preocupado tanto por él. Y estar en sus brazos, con ese cuidado y tacto le emocionó tanto que solo podía aferrarse a la chompa del otro, intentando poder guardarse su aroma y la tibieza de su cuerpo.

—Shin-chan, camina más despacio

—Sí que eres un omega muy confianzudo. ¿Sabes cuan valioso es mi tiempo?

Takao levanto su rostro y le regalo un puchero. Midorima simplemente sonrió débilmente, una débil mueca en comparación al torbellino emocional dentro de sí.

Finalmente llegaron la sala de rayos X. La máquina dónde le tomarían la placa, era como una cama mecánica blanca, con una maquina por encima que era la que tomabas las imágenes. Dejó a Takao sentado. Y finalmente dejó que las enfermeras le sacaran los zapatos.

Todas las enfermeras murmuraban: ¿quién sería el joven omega que el heredero había traído? Por supuesto no podían hablar nada más allá ni hacer chisme, pero no por ello podían evitar pensar en el supuesto novio engañado.

La placa fue tomada fácilmente, por lo que nuevamente tuvo que llevar a Takao en brazos hasta el consultorio del médico traumatólogo. Este había sido llamado a que regresase de su casa pues era el mejor. Nuevamente se acordó que se mantuviera todo en secreto.

Todos los médicos de la clínica guardaban respeto al futuro heredero. Pues su alianza con el clan Akashi era inminente y eso le otorgaba más poder que el líder actual, quien prácticamente solo retransmitía su saber y viajaba en representación del clan hasta que su hijo llegase a los dieciocho años.

Ya con el médico le llevaron el resultado de la placa. Como Midorima supuso era un esguince.

Las recomendaciones para Takao fue el mantenerse quieto por una semana completa, a la vez que debía de tomar unos desinflamantes y ponerse hielo en la zona afectada. El joven artista, por supuesto asintió en el pedido del médico; pero Midorima sabía que para alguien tan hiperactivo iba a ser difícil. Cuando el medico se retiró a su hogar y les dejó solo, el peliverde volvió a sentirse incómodo. Tendría que ocultarle esto a Akashi. Nunca le oculta nada. "¿Qué demonios está haciendo?, se recriminó. ¡Akashi va a ser su esposo…! palabras tan fuertes y duras para alguien de solo dieciséis años.

—Shin-chan, llévame a casa pronto tengo mucho sueño.

El alfa podía notarlo claramente. Las defensas bajas en un omega. Él nunca se había sentido como un cazador. Eso era para tipos descontrolados como Aomine, pero él no. Sin embargo ver a Takao más vulnerable frente a él le resultaba atractivo para su alfa interior. Lo entendía, después de todo aun contenía a su parte animal. Se suponía, según sus propios estudios, que aún estaba en una parte rebelde como joven alfa, pero él y todo su clan se vanagloriaban del buen control sobre esa parte.

Así que nuevamente, cargo a Takao con cuidado. Ya que se había obligado a cuidarle por esa noche, simplemente lo haría. Había olvidado por completo por qué había ido a verlo en primer lugar.

Nuevamente su chofer les llevó, Takao le indico por dónde quedaba su hotel, después de ello con una confianza que no debería de tener se recostó en su hombro, apretándose y acurrucándose con total desfachatez. Su cuerpo se tensó, Akashi no hacía ese tipo de cosas. Por supuesto que se daban caricias y se besaban desde hace ya un buen tiempo, pero sentir el cuerpo de alguien más le era extraño. Sus padres nunca fueron muy afectuosos, Akashi era con el único que se había aproximado físicamente tanto. Pero ahora, esos pequeños toques que se daban ya no sucedían y era por los problemas que tenían, por las responsabilidades con las que cargaban. El clan Akashi...tan peligroso. Se comenzaba a ahogar sabiendo todo lo que tendría que afrontar.

"Shin-chan"

Un suave susurro con ese mote que el otro le había puesto salió de lo los labios de Takao. Su ego de alfa creció. Poco a poco sin darse cuenta sus propios ojos se cerraron. Quedó dormido, algo imperdonable. Cuando su chofer le despertó, tenía a Takao envuelto en sus brazos de manera inconsciente. Se asustó y lo demostró dando un pequeño salto sobre su asiento.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el omega pelinegro.

—Nada... ya llegamos

Intentó por todos los medios guardar la compostura.

Ambas miradas se encontraron y se atraparon mutuamente. Pero los gritillos de los miembros de la banda del omega se dejaron oír. Midorima dejó que entre Yorke y otro beta más de la banda se llevaran a Takao. Pudo haberle preguntado en ese instante lo que debió preguntarle desde el inicio, pero se disculpó así mismo diciéndose que no estaba bien importunarle ahora. Así pues mentalmente se programó que tendría que buscarle nuevamente muy pronto para hacerlo.

* * *

Notas finales: Bueno en este capitulo hemos avanzado con Furihata pero tambien con varios aspectos importantes. recuerden que Furi solo esta en el presente de Akashi y que el pasado de teiko sigue siendo el más antiguo por ahora. Pronto tendrán el nuevo capitulo asi que estén atentos!


	14. Chapter 14

Notas de autora: Hola, pues aquí tiene un nuevo capitulo super rápido! Avanzaremos con el angustiante pasado, asi que a leer!

* * *

Decisiones que marcan

Pasado

El ambiente nostálgico y frío envolvía a todos los miembros de la ciudad de Tokio. A cada calle podía vislumbrarse omegas envolviéndose en el abrazo de sus alfas, sus protectores según la naturaleza. El equilibrio perfecto: alfa protector y omega proveedor de confortabilidad en todos los sentidos. A simple vista, la relación entre uno y otro parecía tan simple, pero no lo era.

En uno de los barrios más lujosos y modernos de Tokio, con una arquitectura perfectamente occidental, se encontraba el hogar de Himuro. Aquel diciembre, sin darse cuenta, dio pasos hacia Murasakibara, los cuales no podían dar marcha atrás, pero en aquel momento no le dio importancia.

Dentro del moderno hogar de Himuro, el ambiente era tibio, pero no se debía solo por el calefactor automático, ni siquiera porque el horno estaba ya precalentado para recibir los rollos de canela, sino que era por un conjunto de sensaciones que les mantenía en una especie de burbuja. En sus mentes no había recuerdos, solo aquellos instantes juntos.

Himuro estaba de pie al lado de Murasakibara, corrigiendo cada uno de sus pasos que daba en la preparación del postre.

El alfa comenzaba a descubrir todo el trabajo que había tras preparar un dulce. Algo tan delicioso como los rollos de canela requerían mucho tiempo, delicadeza y dedicación. Sin embargo, el menor se sorprendió gustándole el proceso. Una sonrisa leve se instaló en su boca.

Terminaron de unir los ingredientes, por lo que se tuvo que comenzar con el amasado, una parte fundamental según le explicó el omega.

—No tengas miedo de golpear con fuerza la masa. De hecho así debe hacerse, se te hará fácil.

Asintió e inicio a sujetar la masa para luego golpearla contra la mesa de mármol. Mientras tanto Himuro fue a su alacena para sacar más ingredientes, luego destapó una jarra de agua pura para vaciarla un poco en una taza. El alfa no pudo evitar seguirle con la mirada. Se sentía confundido: ¿Qué sería aquello que ejercía tanto magnetismo en él? Entendió que el omega cumplía perfectamente con la palabra "bello"… Lo sabía por las conversaciones de Kise-chin y Momo-chin. Pero eso nunca llamó su atención antes de conocer al pelinegro. Nunca había dirigido la mirada a un omega más de lo que lo hace con un dulce. Pero mientras su ojos escaneaban al omega, su cuerpo empezó a sentir calor. Cuando observó la figura estilizada y curvilínea de Himuro deseó tocarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Atsushi?

Al darse cuenta que Himuro notó que le seguía con la mirada, frunció el ceño.

—Solo me preguntaba qué hace Muro-chin con el azúcar.

—Ahh…es para el glaseado. Te enseñaré a hacerlo. Aunque como probaras a veces es ya demasiado dulce con el glaseado.

—Ummm…

Su ceño seguía fruncido e incluso hizo un puchero mientras golpeó con fuerza la masa contra la mesa. No se dio cuenta que Himuro también le observaba y que ambos sintieron dulzura al mismo tiempo.

Himuro se acercó y le tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

—Está bien la fuerza pero no lo hagas como una especie de desquite. El resultado de un buen postre es el cariño que se le pone.

Aquellas palabras le cautivaron de una manera muy especial, por lo cual siempre las recordaría. Sin embargo también le hicieron preguntarse…

—Entonces...los dulces que me diste…estaban ricos… ¿Los hiciste con cariño?

Las mejillas de Himuro parecían querer tonarse rojas, él las sintió quemando. Antes de empezar a balbucear decidió comportarse como un adulto, como un profesor hacia su joven alumno.

—Claro, quería que disfrutaras comiéndolas ya que eran tu premio por ser un buen chico.

El menor no quedó muy conforme con la respuesta, sin embargo siguió el consejo y empezó a amasar más calmadamente, con el pensamiento de que quería comer esos rollitos con Muro-chin.

Extender la masa le había valido al alfa, varias intromisiones del omega pues la fuerza natural de Murasakibara tuvo que ser controlada. Normalmente, un alfa no se toma a bien las correcciones de un omega, solo de sus omegas y si es justificado, pero la voz aterciopelada y cariñosa del pelinegro logró que esa parte infantil del otro aceptara sus concejos.

Además del encanto casi como el de una madre que ejercía el omega sobre el peli morado, había otro tipo de atención, un matiz que la voz que una madre no tiene, una postura que una madre no utiliza cuando esta parada al lado de su cachorro. Murasakibara no pudo ponerle en palabras, quizás solo compararlo con el deseo de comer mientras ve tras un vitral un delicioso pan que no se puede devorar. Himuro estaba a su lado, quería tocarlo, aunque no sabía bien en dónde o el porqué. ¿Qué podría haber de satisfactorio en hacerlo?, se preguntó.

Luego, el omega le alcanzó la canela en polvo, para que empezara a echarle encima de la masa extendida. Después, el azúcar… el aroma que se iba formando era sin duda muy familiar. Le fascinó el olor elegante de esta especie, deseó que pronto quedase el dulce listo.

—Es suficiente canela, Atsushi.

El pelinegro se acercó para observar el resultado, sonrió suavemente en respuesta. El gigante resultó ser un buen alumno.

—Bien, es hora de empezar a enrollarlo. Voy a empezar yo, observa cuidadosamente.

Atsushi le cedió espacio detrás de la masa. Observó fascinado el cuidado con que Himuro flexionó levemente su postura hacia delante, su mirada estaba atenta a como sus dedos enrollaron con diligencia la masa sin descuidar ningún borde. El alfa prestó plena atención. La imagen completa le gustó...así de simple. Hacer dulces era increíble y las personas que los hacen lo son aún más, pero estuvo seguro que no habrá nadie que se vea tan hermoso como Himuro. Hay algo más en esa imagen de Himuro cocinando para él… algo que no alcanzó a comprender pues es su alfa el que se sintió halagado.

Un mechón de cabello negro escapó de la coleta del pelinegro, Murasakibara lo tomó, detalló con sus dedos su suavidad. Instintivamente su nariz se acercó a este mechón y lo olfateó…por supuesto...el familiar olor a canela era por Muro-chin.

—Atsushi, te he mencionado ya que no es correcto…

—Canela….hueles a canela…

—Ahh es porque estoy cerca de la masa...

—No, en el colegio lo han dicho…este es tu verdadero aroma... canela dulce… como...

Himuro se separó suavemente del acoso del otro que parecía querer jugar con sus cabellos.

—Continúa tú. Sigue enrollado la masa con cuidado de no dejar escapar el azúcar y la canela

Murasakibara se molestó por la interrupción pero intento que eso no impidiera poder controlar su fuerza y poder enrollarlo bien.

Mientras tanto, Himuro se dirigió hacia su jarra de agua y se sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso. Aquellas palabras le habían perturbado; por supuesto que sabía que su olor era a canela, ya se lo habían dicho, pero escucharlo de esa grave voz envío corrientes por todo su cuerpo.

Pronto la masa quedó completamente enrollada. Himuro nuevamente se acercó a verificar y sonrió dando un veredicto positivo de esa manera. Saco un cuchillo para comenzar a cortar el enorme rollo en pedazos pequeños. Luego dispuso cada uno en un molde metálico, los cubrió con plástico y les dejo reposar.

—Debemos dejar reposar para que crezcan o serán muy pequeños.

— ¿De verdad crecerán solos?

—Por supuesto

La carita entusiasmada del menor le recordó a un niño. Murasakibara se quedó observando detenidamente la masa para ver ese milagro ocurrir. Pero Himuro le indicó que debían de utilizar ese tiempo para hacer el glaseado. Luego de fruncir los labios, Murasakibara se alejó de los rollitos de canela y atendió al omega. Cuando este disolvió totalmente el azúcar glas en el agua, quedando una crema de azúcar, Murasakibara metió un dedo en el bol para luego llevárselo a los labios. ¡Deliciosamente dulce! Quiso probar más pero el pelinegro le dio un pequeño golpecito con la cuchara.

—No, Atsushi, aun no es momento de comer.

—Muro-chin, está siendo hoy muy estricto.

Himuro solo pudo sonreír ante esa queja.

—La cocina es estricta o no acabaríamos nunca de preparar esos rollitos.

El omega le tomo del brazo sorpresivamente y le llevo hasta la masa que habían dejado reposar y efectivamente, los rollitos habían crecido. Murasakibara quedó encantado con esa magia.

— ¿Cómo es que crecen?

—Es por la levadura.

— ¿Esa masa fea y maloliente?

Himuro asintió.

—Es increíble.

—Lo es.

Juntos acomodaron los rollitos nuevamente y los pusieron dentro del horno. El glaseado en su pote quedo cubierto para que espere a que esté listo el postre.

Murasakibara siguió a Himuro hacia los muebles y se sentó en un mueble al frente; con confianza se desplomó. Nunca imaginó que sería tan cansado preparar dulces.

—No lo comprendo… mama también preparaba muchos dulces… Pero ¿Por qué? si es tan cansado y los puedes comprar…

Realmente era un recuerdo ya vago de su madre omega preparándolos dulces. Creá recordar que él mismo le ayudaba, pero su padre dijo un buen día que como alfa aquello era vergonzoso. Desde aquellos años nunca ayudó a preparar comida. Su mama tampoco preparaba ya nada, todo lo dejaba a las empleadas de la familia.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste?

El pelinegro se sorprendió de que cada vez le hablara con más facilidad y familiaridad. Quizás era como cualquier niño que siente la falta de presencia de padres y ese carácter desinteresado era una defensa. En su caso, no podía decir lo mismo, pues sus padres le prestaron demasiada atención.

—Ehhh… no vayas a decírselo a nadie. Lo aprendí de una maestra que mi madre trajo. Después de todo, tuve un prometido.

Lo dijo sin ninguna mala intención, bueno, quizás con una pizca de curiosidad. Pero, la mirada púrpura del otro había cambiado, distaba mucho de la infantil y desinteresada.

— ¿Muro-chin tiene un prometido? ¿Vas a casarte? ¿Es por eso que no me dejas olerte?

—Atsushi…escucha...—intentó calmarlo.

—No... ¡No quiero que mi Muro-chin se case con alguien! ¡Sus dulces son solo para mí!

Sus palabras eran infantiles pero su voz fue tan autoritaria que sintió el peso de su aura en su propio cuerpo. Su instinto animal al principio fue de ocultarse pero el siguiente fue de rendirse y mostrarle su disposición plena.

El rostro de Murasakibara era muy diferente, el iracundo de cualquier alfa: tenía esa llama encendida en sus ojos pero a la vez, retenía lágrimas. El chico se sentía traicionado y resentido. El omega se puso de pie y camino hacia el otro con la intención de intentar detenerlo, pero el alfa solo respondió tomándole de los antebrazos para estamparlo contra el mueble cercano. Sentir el peso de un alfa sobre su cuerpo despertó tanto calor dentro de él, sintió a su omega removerse con fuerza: su lobo interno quería mostrarle el cuello de forma provocadora.

—Escucha, Atsushi. Lo mío con mi prometido terminó hace mucho.

Atsushi parecía querer verificar la veracidad o falsedad de esas palabras, mientras tanto le mantenía aun contra el mueble, aun apretaba sus hombros contra este, mientras que sus piernas las tenía inmovilizando su cadera. Quizás era posible que el menor no supiera que esta era la forma de retener a un omega, pero Himuro sí. Y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de anticipación y deseo.

— ¿En verdad no vas a casarte?

Himuro aun con las mejillas sonrojadas, sonrió tranquilamente, intentando calmarle. El agarre sobre sus hombros menguó, por lo que liberó uno de sus brazos, toco la mejilla de Murasakibara suavemente con paciencia y cariño.

—No me voy a casar. No está en mis planes. Estuve comprometido cuando tenía tu edad, pero cuando abandone Estados Unidos, el compromiso terminó. Aunque mis padres aun quieren que me case con él, eso no será posible. Sé que él encontrara a alguien más.

El más alto sintió que esa pulsación agresiva que de pronto brotó de su interior se calmaba, aun así, no le agradó la nostalgia con la que Himuro habló del otro. Se entendió un poco más: Quería a Himuro para sí. Muro-chin era suyo, no entendía como o porque, solo estaba conforme con que eso era cierto.

—Muro-chin es mío.—susurró con voz grave.

—No soy tuyo…Sé que no lo dices con malicia pero no puedes ir diciendo eso. Lo malinterpretarían y...

—No importa. Eres mío y punto.

Himuro prefirió no tomarlo en serio. Seguramente el chico simplemente se había apegado y encariñado viéndolo como una imagen maternal a falta de ella. No entendía cuán grande era la frase que repetía una y otra vez: así que prefirió simplemente reír. Ver lo infantil que era hacía que la culpa presionara sobre su omega interno y este diera pasos hacia atrás. Hubiera sido un problema entrar en celo.

—Me gustas mucho, Muro-chin.

Murasakibara recostó todo su peso sobre su cuerpo, transmitiéndole su calidez, su fuerza, como podría perderse entre esa fuerza descomunal. El omega quiso cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al olor entre a hombre y niño que presentaba el peli morado. Soportar el peso del otro sobre sí no era cansado, su naturaleza parecía estar muy disponible a soportar su peso y su pasión. Sacudió la cabeza para quitar esos insanos deseos. Con una mano acaricio la espalda de Murasakibara como un niño.

—Yayaya... soy tuyo, voy a prepararte muchos dulces cuando lo desees. Pero ahora levántate que debemos sacar los rollitos del horno.

— ¿De verdad serás solo mío?

La forma tan intensa y susurrante en la que lo decía, le hacía pensar que la pregunta involucraba todo el compromiso correspondiente, pero el pelinegro sabía bien que no era así. Como no pensaba en tener niños propios ni esposo en algunos años, simplemente asintió. No estaría mal atender a Murasakibara como un hijo o hermano menor. Por alguna razón le provocó hacerlo, consentirlo y mimarlo. No le resultó ni humillante ni una carga como cuando su madre le habló de que un futuro tendría que atender a su esposao e hijos de esa manera. Realmente le alegraba ver las expresiones de niño consentido en el peli morado.

Murasakibara se levantó de encima de su cuerpo. Sintió todo el frescor invadirle, había estado muy cálido debajo del otro.

Se dirigieron hacia los dulces en el horno, los sacaron y se dispusieron a echarles el glaseado. Himuro dejó uno sin glaseado para sí. Los llevaron a la mesita blanca pulida para comerlos. Himuro preparó un poco de té de durazno y lo sirvió. Extrañamente Murasakibara no había iniciado a devorar. Parecía que examinaba los rollos de canela de manera exhaustiva.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Umm solo que se ven deliciosas y no parecían así. Es increíble.

Se evidenciaba la emoción en su voz. Al parecer preparar dulces había sido todo un descubrimiento.

—Quiero preparar muchos más. ¿Me enseñarías a hacer otros dulces verdad?

—Sí, claro.

Murasakibara sonrió dulcemente. Aquello fue extraño pero gratificante. Cada uno empezó a disfrutar de su propio rollo de canela acompañado de su té. El grandote hablaba entre mordidas, parecía que su hambre voraz había regresado con mucha fuerza.

—Calma. Muerde, pasa y habla.

Y el peli morado solo pudo asentir y obedecer. Realmente Himuro se parecía a los vagos recuerdos que tenía de su madre.

Siguieron hablando de los programas que a Atsushi le gustaba. Himuro conocía ciertos detalles de estos porque los había visto de infante o porque perteneciendo a la industria sabía mucho de todo un poco del entretenimiento.

Al finalizar de comer y tomar el té, Murasakibara le ayudo a llevar todo al lavadero y ayudarle a lavar lo utilizado. El alfa no hacía eso normalmente: Siempre había sido atendido; pero esta vez, con el simple gesto del otro al pedirle que le ayude, no pudo decir no. No sabía bien como lavar platos, nunca lo había hecho. Así que Himuro le pidió que los secara cuando él terminara de enjuagarlos. Pensó que el otro terminaría por romper algunos, pero para sorpresa de ambos no fue así.

Cuando ya estaban en la puerta para despedir a Atsushi le tendió una canasta con los rollos de canela que quedaron.

—Para el camino.

Los ojos brillantes del otro no tuvieron precio.

—Sabes, creo que realmente tienes talento en la pastelería.

Himuro no comprendió cuanto impacto tuvieron esas palabras de aliento.

Murasakibara no respondió nada, simplemente se acercó sorpresivamente y junto sus labios con los de Himuro en un contacto tan inocente que este no pudo moverse ni rechazarle. El más alto parecía apenado luego de romper el contacto, por lo que simplemente se dio la vuelta, sacudió su mano en despedida y se marchó abrazando su canasta de dulces.

El omega se tapó la boca con las manos, sintiéndose confundido pues su corazón quedó agitado. Solo quizás, en ese punto debió entender que sus atenciones llevaron el corazón de Murasakibara hacia otro camino nada parecido al paternal o fraternal.

Presente

En medio de todos aquellos arboles verdes y frondosos de los Jardines de Hamarikyu, Kuroko Tetsuya sonríe suavemente. Inhala fuertemente la brisa proveniente del lago central del enorme parque. Es como un oasis de paz en medio de la agitada capital de Japón. Es aquí donde Tetsu puede refugiarse, disipar cualquier problema y dejar de sentirse hostigado por la prensa, sus fans y los alfas en general. Ahora que volverá al mundo del espectáculo será como un desierto sin fin, así que retomar fuerzas del pasto verde, de los árboles de diversos colores y del lago de aguas cristalinas es como un regalo divino.

Aunque al ver a una familia con niños pequeños se siente de alguna manera nostálgico y como si una herida antigua fuera picada nuevamente. Seguramente que hay recuerdos que no se podrán olvidar totalmente, así como heridas que no cicatrizaran por completo. Pero hoy, para él ha resultado en una victoria: El psicólogo que lo atendió finalmente le otorgó el certificado médico que le da su libertad como persona capaz de tomar decisiones por sí mismo. Un gran logro.

Akashi quiso contratar a un psicólogo amigo de Midorima para que se lo facilitara pero el peli celeste quiso lograrlo de verdad. Por ese motivo se siente liberado. Es por ello que alzar sus brazos ahí tan cerca al lago le produce una alegría tranquila que hace mucho no sentía. Obtener un certificado manipulado, le habría resultado como una mentira, como unas cadenas invisibles que de las cuales no se había librado: ¡Realmente estaba mejor que antes! Eso era un hecho que hoy se probó.

Su personalidad le lleva algunas veces a ser alguien solitario pero también necesitado de compañía. Algo contradictorio y difícil de sobrellevar. Pero el césped verde y algunos árboles de cerezo le producen ambas sensaciones satisfechas a la vez.

Se siente con energía, como si el césped le brindara toda su fortaleza. Se saca los zapatos y se tiende en el césped. Piensa en llamar a Akashi para infórmale, pero recuerda que sintió a aquel asistente que le ayudó cerca a su amigo, por lo cual sonríe y decide solo mandarle un mensaje. Luego de ello, le escribe un email a su mejor amigo Ogiwara quien está en estados Unidos nuevamente. Este orgulloso de los logros de él como entrenador de básquet.

—No pensé encontrarte aquí. Olvide que huías de mí refugiándote en parques y jardines como este.

Su voz…aquella voz de la cual conocía todos sus matices, todos sus tonos, desde lo más dulces hasta lo más demandantes e incluso sus gritos, sus llantos y lamentos, absolutamente todos ellos llegó a conocerlos por sí mismo. Alza su cabeza y ve su rostro moreno muy diferente al usual, totalmente diferente al último rostro que vio antes de que se separaran. Quiere huir, pero como el médico le dijo no debe de hacerlo. Debe de aprender a dominarse a sí mismo si quiere tener una vida normal. Nunca más debe de rehuirle. Por más doloroso que sea debe aprender a que los errores fueron de ambos aunque terminaron siendo más desastrosos para él debido a su naturaleza omega.

—Aomine-kun—susurró débilmente.

El moreno tenía ropa deportiva, un buzo azul y zapatillas azules marino especial para correr, sus músculos se marcaban a través del pantalón buzo y de la casaca de mangas largas. Se había convertido en el basquetbolista que siempre deseó ser. Por supuesto a estas horas de la mañana debía de iniciar su rutina dando unas buenas vueltas alrededor del hermoso jardín.

—Tetsu, no vayas a huir…

Un "por favor" quiso salir de sus labios pero estas palabras aun eran duras de expresar por parte de él. Sin embargo, el omega entendió ello pues su rostro parecía expresar lo que sus labios no podían. Quiso creer que Aomine volvía a ser transparente como hace tanto tiempo.

Tetsuya se quedó quieto, se mantuvo sentado pero alerta. Aomine se lo agradeció con la mirada. Se acercó y desplomo sobre el césped verde a unos dos metros de distancia de él. Al parecer respetaría el espacio personal del omega.

Kuroko tembló levemente, pero resistió ante cualquier miedo, cualquier deseo y ansiedad.

El peli azul noto ello, toda la ansiedad en el cuerpo de quien fue suyo. Un instinto primitivo le llama a envolverlo en sus brazos, a buscar su bienestar, mientras otro le ordena poseerlo y alejarlo de todos, le dice en lenguaje seseante que Tetsu es suyo y que por tanto no tiene por qué tener consideraciones. Sin embargo, al humano Aomine le duele ver el temor del peli celeste. Su mano que buscó tocar los cabellos del otro se queda a medio camino cuando Tetsu dio un respingo de querer alejarse.

—Realmente te hice mucho daño.

No es una pregunta, sino una afirmación absoluta llena de sentimientos tristes y de culpa.

—No huyas más de mí. —ruega en un susurro que solo el peli celeste puede entender como tal.

—No voy a hacerlo. Desde ahora voy a enfrentarte, Aomine-kun.

—Me parece perfecto.

Ambos se quedan en silencio por unos minutos mientras observan como el sol toma dominio total del cielo , dando fin a los atletas que siguen su ritmo de correr, dando la bienvenida a más familias que viene a pasar una buena mañana en un picnic en el hermoso jardín.

Ambos ven corretear a un niño pequeño de aproximadamente dos años, quien con una risa escandalosa hace que su joven padre omega le persiga por los alrededores del lago, totalmente asustado, es un padre omega primerizo con seguridad. Verlos les da nostalgia pero también les brinda dolor.

—Nos siguen semanas pesadas, Tetsu. —comenta el alfa sin voltear a ver a Tetsu.

—Lo sé, pero voy a cumplir mi palabra, Aomine-kun

El peli azul sonrió suavemente, Tetsu le observa y cada vez se siente más calmado, sus intenciones de huir disminuyen lentamente. Por un momento todo parece tan normal como si un pasado lleno de llanto de parte de ambos no les precediera.

—No pienses que no voy a aprovechar la oportunidad. —sus palabras salen de forma apresurada como queriendo bromear pero lentamente cambian de matiz—Al menos en la ficción quiero ser feliz a tu lado y tener la familia que pudimos tener pero que te arrebate.

— ¡No! No lo menciones, por favor—susurra débilmente el omega.

Esta vez el alfa no puede contener su instinto protector así que se acerca a Tetsu y posa su mano sobre su cabeza, presionando suavemente. No quiere alejarle y que corra a los brazos de quien, a su parecer, no es el indicado para su omega. Por ahora quiere empezar de la forma correcta y simplemente brindarle soporte como debió hacerlo siempre.

—Yo no voy a presionarte más, Tetsu. Realmente quisiera poder cambiar el daño que les hice. Pero no puedo hacerlo. ¿Lo sabes verdad? Yo aún los quiero a ambos.

—Lo sé—asiente el peli celeste, lo ve claramente en los ojos de Aomine, ve su arrepentimiento y él solo puede sentir dolor por verlo de esa manera ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo puede sufrir viendo a Aomine ser débil?

—Pero creo que Kise merece estar con aquel alfa. Pero tú sigues siendo mío, siempre lo has sido desde el comienzo. Y de ello sé que tú también estas seguro.

—No voy a escucharte más.

Aomine se sorprende pues de un palmazo Kuroko se desprende de su mano, pero no se aleja sino que al fin puede mirarle a los ojos. Sus bellos ojos como el cielo despejado le confrontan y él vuelve a sentir que desea aún más a Tetsu. El Tetsu débil y frágil es deseable, pero el Tetsu que aun con esa fragilidad le enfrenta le enloquece de amor.

Es su Tetsu, el que fue su sombra en su adolescencia, el coprotagonista de su historia de amor en ficción y en la realidad. Y quien acabo con su decisión de amar solo a una persona.

—Me gusta esos ojos, Tetsu.

El ambiente entre ellos se relajó nuevamente pues Aomine no se acercó nuevamente a su ex sombra, solo sonrió animado ante la expectativa de lo que venía. Sentía que tendría la oportunidad de redimir sus errores.

—Solo hagamos lo que debemos y déjame disfrutarte durante la grabación. Según el guion te besare y tocare muchas veces. Sera algo genial—comentó relajado.

—Nunca dejaras de ser un pervertido Aomine-kun. Seguramente aún tiene tus revistas porno—Esta vez gracias al tono poco serio de Aomine le pareció gracioso aunque algo nostálgico pues comentarios como ese se los había dicho cuando eran más jóvenes.

—Hey... hey que el _gravure_ es un arte—defendió su "arte".

—Sí…si claro…

Ambos rieron al recordar algunas escenas de sus vidas juntos como Tetsu junto a Momoi le quemaron las revistas porno del departamento de Aomine. Era un recuero divertido. Podría ser que han llegado a ese punto en el cual pueden reírse del pasado. Tetsuya espera que pudiera ser posible, aunque su piel esta erizada.

—Tetsu, quizás podamos ser amigos de nuevo...al menos ¿no lo crees?

Tetsu suspira, cierra los ojos para sentir mejor el aroma de Aomine que se cola por sus fosas nasales. Huele a tierra húmeda, tan fuerte y sólido. Tan solo el aroma de Aomine logra que sus bellos corporales se ericen aún más. Entonces entiende que no es totalmente libre aún.

—No creo que pase ello rápido. —Baja la mirada— Realmente creo que deberíamos sentarnos los tres juntos y hablar de todo para que ello suceda.

Aomine abre los ojos sorprendidos ante esas palabras, pero comprende que es cierto. Esa discusión no es algo que solo les competa a ellos dos ni a los omegas, es algo que deben de hacer los tres al mismo tiempo. Debe de suceder, pero él mismo aún no está preparado. Fue cobarde, pero esta vez no lo será, enfrentara a sus omegas como es debido.

—Lo haremos, te lo prometo esta vez. —Declara con seriedad y firmeza.

—Yo también, Aomine-kun…. Creo que fui demasiado hipócrita al huir después de eso…

—No sé qué decir….solo que me gusto. —responde Aomine.

Tetsu se avergonzó, aquel suceso era un recuerdo que les avergonzaba a los tres y que han tratado de olvidar, al menos lo han intentado Kise y Kuroko. Aomine se satisface con ello. Sin embargo la confusión que les dejó fue desagradable para los tres. No pueden superarlo, por lo cual simplemente huyeron.

—Deja de pensar…

—Está bien, Tetsu pero eres el culpable de que vaya soñar con ustedes nuevamente.

— ¡Aomine-kun!

Quizás es el lugar o el viento fresco o quizás el ambiente cálido familiar, pero al fin después de tantos años han podido hablar sin tener que saltarse el uno al otro para pelear, para gritarse o para devorarse. Quizás podrán iniciar desde cero y olvidar ¿pero sería posible? El resentimiento y miedo como omega no se irán tan fácilmente. Aomine dejó marcas en su cuerpo irreparables que le condenaron a no solo lazos de pertenencia animal sino cadenas de dolor y rechazo al mismo tiempo.

—Debo marcharme—anunció Kuroko.

Aomine quiere detenerlo. El lugar es perfecto con sus pequeños botones de flores sobre algunos frondosos árboles, listos para abrirse, con los pétalos cayendo por el aire, el viento fresco del lago, los caminos empedrados y el pequeño puente que conectaba el parque a la pequeña isla en medio del lago. Quisiera pasear por ahí con el peli celeste, pero a todos esos sentimientos se abstiene y asiente.

—Nos veremos pronto, Tetsu.

El alfa también sabe sobre las marcas irreparables que dejó en el cuerpo de Tetsu: una que le unía en un lazo irrompible y otro que los separaba.

Kuroko observa como el alfa cierra sus puños, como se detiene a sí mismo para no ir detrás de él. Se conmovió como omega y lo agradeció como persona. Ya no quiere pelear. A pesar de todo hay recuerdos dulces a su lado sean ficción o realidad.

Se da la vuelta, el viento del lago le trae el aroma de Aomine, cierra sus ojos y lo detalla... tan poderoso como siempre es este. Así pues con toda su fuerza de voluntad dio un paso lejos de él, luego el otro. Sus piernas se hacen cada vez más ligeras. Hasta que finalmente logra alejarse lo suficiente como para no tener que olfatear su aroma. Camino más tranquilo a partir de ahí mientras observa las familias que cada vez más ingresan al jardín, otras que navegan en pequeños barcos sobre el lago mientras otros desembarcan y se internan en el templo del islote en medio del lago. Sonríe, recuerda que una vez ingresó ahí con todos sus amigos. Quizás un día vuelvan, ahora lo cree un poco más probable.

Pasado Teiko

Finalmente había llegado al tan esperado partido final de la copa nacional de escuelas secundarias. La generación de los milagros finalmente había sobrepasado las expectativas de todos, eran sin lugar a dudas el equipo de básquet más fuerte de la liga de escuelas secundarias, incluso algunos se atrevían a pronosticar que tal equipo podría vencer a los reyes y campeones de la liga de Instituto.

Dentro del equipo estrella, las asperezas entre Aomine y Kuroko se habían terminado: Su combinación y compenetración fue perfecta como nunca antes se había visto ni siquiera en parejas de básquet profesional. Kise quien estaba casi todo el día junto a su pareja, prendiéndose de su brazo y practicando con él, ya no sentía tanto temor del peli celeste. Pues este le demostró que su lealtad a su amistad era más fuerte. Nunca hablaba de más con el peli azul, solo lo necesario en los entrenamientos y en las salidas grupales. Aun así, siempre intentaba demostrarle de forma inconsciente que Aomine era suyo. Como abrazándole fuertemente cuando tomaban un descanso o cuando Kuroko parecía tener intenciones de acercarse, era algo casi innato de su animal, simplemente se sentía en peligro y apresaba a su alfa. No podía saber cuánto lastimaba ello a Kuroko puesto que este siempre mantenía su mismo rostro, pero quien sí lo sabía era Akashi. A quien le molestó aquello. Por lo que el pelirrojo se encargaba siempre de llevar a Tetsuya junto a su prometido.

A pesar de esos ligeros roces entre Kise y Kuroko parecía que a poco podían volver a conversar cuando tenían en medio a Momoi. A sí mismo solo cuando Momoi estaba presente entre Aomine Kuroko y Kise era cuando parecía que podían volver a ser un grupo. Ella aligeraba el ambiente con sus conversaciones además de que su animal no se manifestaba atraído de forma sentimental o carnal a Aomine.

El partido final, ni siquiera por ser tal, estuvo disputado. Fue incluso más fácil que los anteriores. Todos estos meses parecía haberlos vueltos más fuertes, inclusive un poco más arrogantes. Sin embargo, eso no evito que acabaran con el equipo contrario con saña. La emoción del público no se debía a un suspenso que usualmente se veía en los partidos finales sino más bien al deseo de ver que nueva técnica increíble y mágica sacaría la generación de los milagros. Cada persona del público solo estaba ahí para comprobar con sus ojos lo que aquellos alfas y omegas hacían en la cancha, para corroborar que lo que veían en revistas videos y Tv era real. Para ese entonces, sus rostros aparecían en cada especial deportivo sea de Tv, blogs o revistas deportivas, incluso en la de espectáculos ya que Kise también era conocido por ese medio y para muchos los miembros de la generación de los milagros eran tan talentosos como atractivos.

El partido llegó a su fin sin contratiempos, todos estaban más pendientes de alguna posible represalia. Esta no se vio pues las energías del equipo adversario estaban tan acabadas que ni siquiera para la venganza podían mantenerse en pie. No existía dignidad alguna, ante todos era como si hubiesen jugado un equipo profesional contra un equipo de niños.

Los miembros de la generación de los milagros recibieron sus respectivas medallas, el trofeo que fue cargado por un sonriente pelirrojo. Todos se pararon ante las cámaras que los avasallaron de fotos. Aomine se sentía de alguna manera fastidiado por tanto ajetreo, para él no había significado nada, de hecho se había aburrido; sin embargo se mantuvo cuerdo en el partido y siguió debido a que cada punto seguía siendo festejado por Kise y luego por Kuroko. No podía no sonreír si ellos lo hacían o si su hermana Momoi le gritaba cuando parecía alentarse. Les quería y eso era suficiente por el momento para aguantar todas las fotos de encima.

Felizmente para responder a la prensa solo tuvieron que sentarse, el entrenador y Akashi fueron quienes se encargaron de responder ante cualquier tema. Hubo preguntas incomodas acerca de si había parejas en el equipo. Felizmente todos estaban más que satisfechos de que fuera el omega pelirrojo el que respondiera. Akashi era sin duda perfecto para enfrentarse a las cámaras y a la prensa, los tenía a todos comiendo de su mano. Seguramente era parte de su forma de ser criado.

Después de las felicitaciones de todos, pudieron al fin marcharse. Akashi les había invitado a su hogar de Kioto nuevamente. Un transporte privado les llevaría desde el estadio. A pesar de que eran muchas horas hasta ya. No pudieron negarse. Akashi había solicitado y obtenido permiso de todos los tutores y padres de ellos, inclusive la madre alfa de Kuroko quien era sumamente sobreprotectora había accedido al conocer a Akashi y al prometido tan serio de este. Al igual los padres de Kise, no había puesto ningún pero, a excepción de que llegara para su sesión de fotos del día lunes, hasta dentro de tres días.

Prácticamente durmieron en el auto, cuando llegaron a la mansión de Akashi no detallaron ningún cambio, los ojos de casi todos estaban a punto de cerrarse. Cada quien fue a su habitación, tomo un baño y cayo rendido. No hubo tiempo para comidas ni celebraciones posteriores.

— ¿Mañana vas a decírselos?—pregunto Midorima a Akashi.

—Sí lo hare.

Midorima envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su prometido. Tenía permitido dormir con él, pero no compartir su celo hasta que estuviesen casados. De igual manera en ese momento no tenía energías para algo más. Solo abrazó al pelirrojo con cuidado y con cierto matiz de respeto.

Fue Akashi quien por primera vez quedó dormido primero. Al parecer no le era tan fácil como parecía ser el líder de todos ellos. Midorima sabía ello por lo cual poder abrazarle era algo que le satisfacía; de alguna manera estar así de cerca le daba la seguridad de que Akashi aún estaba bien, que confiaba tanto en él para permitirse dormir en sus brazos sin cuidado y totalmente ido.

Sintiendo la suave respiración de su omega también cerró sus ojos. Quizás pensaba demasiado para tener quince años recién cumplidos, pero no era algo que pudiera evitarse, así era su forma de ser y así le habían criado para estar junto a Akashi.

Verlo por fin despreocupado y no a la defensiva era como un privilegio. Y a pesar de ser joven en aquel momento sintió que era lo que deseaba para siempre. Sin pensar en nada más se quedó totalmente dormido.

El sol anunció el fin del sueño para Akashi y Midorima, quienes siempre despertaban al amanecer; pero no para los otros, a quienes les gustaba descansar mucho más. Akashi y Midorima tomaron cada uno su baño en diferentes lugares y se reunieron para organizar lo que harían cuando despierten así como para ordenar a la servidumbre con el desayuno. Después de ello esperaron a sus amigos mientras cada uno leía revistas de su interés. A pesar de su corta edad, ambos entendían de términos complicados para un jovencito como de bolsa de valores, de negocios prósperos, de mercados, de marketing, lo conveniente y cual no lo era para futura alianza de la familia Akashi-Midorima. Además Midorima esa edad ya entendía mucho sobre anatomía, formulas químicas y las nuevas técnicas médicas, muchas de ellas no solo en teoría, sino también en la práctica.

Cuando todos se reunieron al fin en la mesa, sus rostros indicaban que muchos de ellos dormían algunas horas más como Murasakibara quien no paraba de bostezar mientras metía a su boca el pan dulce que la sirviente les dispuso en la mesa.

Aomine y Kise estaban sentados lado a lado, Kise intentaba besarle pero Aomine no se dejaba hacerlo. Aun le resultaba incomodó hacerlo frente a todos pero sobretodo frente a Kuroko.

—Chicos, les tengo que informar una noticia que nos ha llegado—habló Akashi y todos dejaron de hacer cualquier acción para prestarle verdadera atención.

—Nos han propuesto hacer una serie de nuestro tiempo en la escuela.

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos del como sucedió aquello. ¿Cuándo había sucedido aquello? Aunque si lo analizaban no era tan sorprendente, se había vuelto bastante populares entre su generación y los entendidos del básquet.

— ¿Habrá dinero de por medio verdad?—preguntó inesperadamente Aomine.

No le agradaba realmente que su vida o parte de ella fuera ventilada pero si había una buena cantidad de dinero, ello le podría permitir independizarse rápidamente de sus tíos. No es que la pasara mal con ellos, pero como alfa cualquier oportunidad de independizarse era bien recibida.

—Habrá mucho dinero, Daiki.

—Si solo es por los partidos que supongo que es por eso. No tengo problema en venderle eso... Siempre podemos inventar algunas cosas.

Akashi sonrió con placidez.

—En realidad ellos quieren que actuemos nosotros mismos. Claro, si podemos hacerlo.

— ¿Qué cada uno interprete su propia vida?—preguntó dudoso Kise. Él conocía bien ese mundo por lo cual no le parecía correcto. El mundo de la actuación era algo que aún se le negaba. Seguramente sus padres estarían complacidos, pero no se sentía muy cómodo con la idea.

—Exacto, Ryota.

—Akacchichi, pero ninguno aquí es actor. Además en estos tiempos un actor debe ser de todo un poco si quiere sobrevivir en la industria. —Aclaro sabiéndose conocedor de lo que hablaba.

—Yo confió en que podemos lograrlo. Y además fue la productora donde trabajas la que estuvo interesado en ello. Creen que tenemos el potencial y de hecho ya están pensando en cómo llevar la trama.

— ¿Será nuestra vida tal cual?—pregunto Kuroko quien se había mantenido apartado.

—No, Tetsuya. De hecho ellos quieren que tú seas el protagonista.

Todos abrieron los ojos impresionados de aquella información. Por lo general casi ningún medio de comunicación preguntaba directamente por el peli celeste. Él era literalmente una sombra de las luminosas estrellas de Teiko.

— ¿Cómo...?

—Una historia desde el punto de vista de Tetsuya será diferente de todas las demás historias deportivas. Sino sería lo mismo si contáramos del punto de vista de Daiki o Ryota o del mío. Desde el punto de vista de la sombra se pueden ver otros matices.

— ¿Mi agente se percató de Kurokocchi?—preguntó sin creérselo el rubio.

—Así es. Al principio se plateó que tú seas el protagonista pues eres popular; sin embargo los productores pensaron que otro punto de vista sería más interesante. Ya hay un mito acerca del jugador fantasma que es como atribuyen a Tetsuya. Lo cual lo haría más interesante que una historia genérica contada desde el tuyo.

Akashi era realmente directo para soltar las palabras. El rubio omega simplemente rio, pues ya estaba familiarizado con la forma de ser de su capitán.

—Vaya… vaya entonces Kurokocchi llamó la atención de mi agente. Genial

Realmente se alegró por ello. Antes que sus celos, había fantaseado con cantar con sus amigos de lado, por supuesto ninguno le había hecho mucho caso.

Akashi dirigió su mirada hacia el peli celeste de aquella manera que no permitía negación alguna.

—Quieren ver que tan bueno serás cantando o actuando...

—Akashi-kun, yo no sé nada sobre el canto o algo parecido… además no desearía hacerlo. No…. —respondió con su usual cortesía.

—Oh vamos Kurokocchi te prometo que te ayudare a practicar siempre ha sido mi sueño cantar en un escenario con todos ustedes. Aunque ninguno me hace mucho caso. —Intervino Kise.

—Kise-kun, yo no soy bueno para ello.

Tetsu miraba tanto a Kise como Akashi, intentando trasmitirles su miedo. Realmente nunca había pensado en intentar algo como ello.

—Tetsuya, está decidido. Di mi palabra que lo intentarías.

—Akashi-kun ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Creo que es una buena oportunidad. ¿No crees que la época de la secundaria es muy corta? Solo nos queda un año más.

Akashi y Kuroko habían logrado conectar en bastantes sentidos. Así como Akashi podía notar las pequeñas expresiones del menor, lo mismo era al revés. Kuroko no se encontraba en la misma posición del noble, pero podía entender lo solitario que se sentía y que en el equipo había encontrado lazos. Estaba feliz por ello. Él mismo se sentía especial por poder ser útil y poder compartir estos momentos irrepetibles en otra época.

—Creo que Tetsu-kun podrá lograrlo—intervino Momi—Además Kise-kun siempre me prometió salir en una revista con él y nunca lo cumplió. La verdad suena emocionante hacer una serie o por lo menos intentarlo. Si no sale bien pues no importara de todas manera suena divertido. Además que también me gustaría ver a Tetsu-kun cantar ¿No creen que se vería genial?

Murasakibara estaba entretenido comparando cuál de los pedazos de pye que le preparó la cocinera de la familia era más grande.

—De todas maneras si ese agente dice algo en contra de Kuro-chin le aplastaré.

—Creo que lo harás bien, Kuroko—apoyó Midorima de forma serena.

—Chicos… ¿Por qué de repente están tan animados?

—Umm yo igual terminaré haciendo lo que diga Aka-chin sino mama va a castigarme.

Akashi sonrió ante la respuesta de Murasakibara. Ya tenía uno dentro de su plan para la compañía. Realmente no era totalmente armado por él pero cuando oyó la propuesta estuvo a punto de negarse. Sin embargo pensando en que serviría para que las industrias de revistas y editorial de la familia Akashi se expandieran al rubro del espectáculo, aliándose con la familia Kise pensó que era una buena opción. Lo consulto con el consejo y fue aprobado al ser correctamente explicado. Poco a poco le ganaba terreno a su propio padre, lo cual favorecía a su libertad y su futuro. Sin embargo aún había facciones de la familia que no podía controlar. Por dentro de sí se avergonzaba de aquellas partes oscuras y que no podían dejarlas relucir, por otro lado eso le daba seguridad que realmente tenía el mundo en sus manos. Por otro lado peligraba su propia vida y desea que si formaba una familia con Midorima esta no tuviera que cargar con el bajo mundo que controlaba la familia noble Akashi.

— ¡Dile que podrá lograrlo, Ganguro!—protesto la peli rosada.

—Em… por supuesto Tetsu... yo también creo que lo harás bien

Viniendo de Aomine era una frase bastante vergonzosa, aquello hizo que las mejillas pálidas de Tetsu se tiñeran muy levemente por lo cual nadie pudo notarlo, sus pequeñas manos sudaron pero las mantuvo bien escondidas debajo de la mesa. Simplemente asintió sonriendo suavemente.

—Entonces lo intentare.

—Ryota, tu entrenaras a Tetsuya a aprender a cantar. Sé que conoces por tu entrenamiento en tu familia ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Vas a cantar una canción propia, Tetsuya, yo voy a enseñarte a escribir una.

Kuroko no confiaba en que lo lograría. Realmente le seguía pareciendo extraño que hayan terminado llamando la atención de aquella manera. Quizás simplemente era obra de Akashi. Y simplemente ellos parecían incapaces de negarse las decisiones que el pelirrojo tomaba. Por el momento le pareció divertido, ya que todos sus amigos practicaban con él. Realmente no se imaginó el éxito que tendrían, ello de hacer una especie de casting solo fue un juego en aquel momento tanto para él como para Kise y para los otros miembros del equipo que lo observaron practicar.

Habían tenido un mes completo para practicar y escribir la canción ante de reunirse con todos los miembros de lo que sería el staff de la serie. La canción que había escrito junto a Akashi había terminado siendo muy personal y por tanto vergonzoso. A pesar de que Kise le había animado diciendo que realmente parecía tener talento para el canto no lo creía. El que estaba más animado con todo ello era el rubio, pues siempre había querido arrastrar a sus amigos a tomarse fotos con él o cantar a su lado, algo que por sus agentes y por sus mismos compañeros no había podido lograr.

Así pues fue quien más se concentró en ayudarle. Realmente le tomo mayor afecto por ello a pesar de los ligeros maltratos que le daba; realmente a Tetsuya le pareció algo tierno su animosidad por ayudarle.

Por otro lado, Aomine simplemente se mantenía alejado observándoles practicar. A veces simplemente les dejaba y se marchaba.

Murasakibara se sentaba a un lado a comer sus papas o cualquier bocadito hasta que Akashi le obligase a hacer algo útil. Midorima les acompañaba a veces con el sonido de la guitarra acústica o del piano. Aparentemente sabía tocar instrumentos musicales, así mismo Akashi tenía conocimiento de canto lirico tradicional japonés por su condición de omega de clase noble. Él no creía que bajo ningún motivo su voz siquiera se acerca a la de Akashi o a la dulce de Kise. Aun así se paró en medio de todo el staff y de sus amigos con un micrófono. Se sintió intimidado. Ningún rival por más grande que fuera le había intimidado.

Kise le animaba junto a Momoi, Akashi le sonrió con confianza. Pero fue el simple gesto de Aomine de levantar su puño como lo hacía en los partidos el que le brindó absoluta seguridad, no dudo, cerró los ojos y dejó ir todos aquellos sentimientos que tenía retenido. Una vez Kise le dijo que cantar era una forma de liberarse pero que no tenía la suerte de cantar lo que deseaba, por ello mismo debía de aprovechar que él podría cantar algo creado por sí mismo. El problema fue que Kise nunca escuchó la canción que Kuroko junto a Akashi había creado.

La música fue creada por Akashi y Midorima quienes la grabaron para que acompañase a la voz de Tetsuya, esta era suave de acuerdo a la voz de Kuroko: Su voz era sorpresivamente fuerte pero delicada, como caricia de brisa, sin embargo cargada de muchas emociones, de un sufrimiento guardado, de un amor no correspondido:

**¿Puedes verlas? Las lágrimas en mis ojos**

**Los colores de la vida me emborronan**

**¿Qué hiciste dejándome?**

**Llamándome, siento que voy a colapsar**

**Azul, rojo o blanco están mezclados**

**Estoy gritándole al mundo**

Aomine abrió los ojos, inmediatamente se había sentido identificado. El omega rubio dejó de sonreír y animar al peli celeste. Una carga pesada presionó su estómago, sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas, recordó cada vez que demostraba su cariño frente a Tetsuya para marcar su territorio en Aomine.

**¿Qué fue lo que yo deseaba?**

**Me cansé de perseguirlo**

**¿Cuándo acabará?**

**¿Estoy rompiéndome?**

**Estoy roto.**

**Aun así quiero seguir.**

…**.respirando…respirando...**

**¿Te acabo de ver?**

**Tal como mi último sueño…**

Solo le habían pedido cantar un extracto, por lo cual la letra completa no fue terminada a totalidad. Sin embargo salió desde el fondo de los sentimientos de Tetsuya, sus propios ojos estaban empapados de lágrimas contenidas. No entendía bien la totalidad de esa sensación que quiso liberar pero en toda la canción solo pudo pensar en el alfa peli azul.

Realmente no se sentía tan mal como la canción lo describió. Es decir, tenía una hermosa familia: su madre alfa amaba fielmente a su madre omega; además era hijo único por lo cual era protegido y consentido desde pequeño. Además de ello, ahora juagaba el deporte que le fascinaba, tenía amigos con los cuales había pasado grandes experiencias, su mejor amigo Shigero se comunicaba con él por cartas; sin embargo toda esa felicidad se opacaba ligeramente cuando veía los brazos de Aomine alrededor de Kise. No era algo que debiera ser central en su vida con tan solo quince años, pero poco a poco esa sensación se hacía más fuerte, ese vacío de no poder estar siempre a su lado se hacía más grande y más profundo. Tetsu no comprendía que la adolescencia justamente era eso: un niño era feliz con el amor de sus padres mientras crecía el verse admitido por personas de su edad formaba a ser parte fundamental, conforme se llegaba a tener cierta edad las emociones se complejizan y varían. Ya no solo el amor fraternal era necesario sobre todo si existe alguien a quien quieres no solo de manera fraternal. Pero Tetsu por ese momento estaba bien, podía manejarlo perfectamente y ser feliz por Kise y Aomine y aun tener la esperanza de que alguien más aparecería y llenaría esa necesidad, aún tenía esa oportunidad. Estas palabras no eran totalmente su sentir, solo un rastro que dejaban los celos de su amor no correspondido.

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo darse cuenta de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo absolutamente todos lo observaban, se veía reflejado en las pupilas de cada uno de los miembros del staff y de sus amigos. Todos tenían la boca semi abierta, sus miradas eran diferentes. Los del staff parecían hasta conmovidos, Kise y Aomine desviaron su mirada, Murasakibara y Midorima parecían haber comprobado algo, Momoi tenía los ojos llorosos, Akashi parecía orgulloso de sí mismo, como si hubiera verificado algo por lo que había apostado con seguridad.

—Eres increíble—susurró Akashi para sí mismo.

Los miembros del staff habían iniciado aburridos, pero después de tan pocas palabras cantadas simplemente querían escuchar la demás letra e incluso habían imaginado partes de la historia. Cuando por fin controlaron sus emociones de forma profesional, creyeron que aquel chico omega bajito de figura delicada y ojos celestes era ideal para ser el protagonista de la serie, lo elevarían a lo más alto. Ellos habían pensado en que era mejor apostar a lo seguro, que fuese Kise Ryota quien fuera el protagonista, pero después de la pequeña presentación le dieron la total razón a Akashi Seijuro.

Kuroko Tetsuya ese día salió de las sombras.

* * *

Años en Teiko: Midorima: 15 (Julio)

Kuroko: 15 (de enero)

Kise: 15 (de junio)

Aomine: 15 (de agosto)

Murasakibara: 14 (octubre)

Akashi: 14(diciembre)

Nos encontramos en septiembre.

* * *

Notas finales: Bueno quiero anunciarles que me operaran asi que si no vuelvo a actualizar pues ya saben... nah se supone que es una operación no complicada asi que espero todo salga bien. Por otro lado intentaré actualizar un capitulo más antes de mi operación pero ya veremos. espero les guste y me den sus opiniones, ya saben que ante cualquier duda no duden en preguntarmela. Asi que espero su comentarios bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Notas de autora: Hola, al fin actualización nueva! La historia sigue avanzando, en este capitulo tendremos un vitazode comose conocieron Nijimura y Himuro. Les dejo leer y cualquier duda acerca del omegaverse o del fic diganmelo sin problema

* * *

Los principios del amor (capitulo 15)

Pasado

La mansión de los Kagami en el lujoso distrito de Pacific Palisades de Los Angeles, lugar casi inaccesible para las personas normales, se preparaba con una semana de anticipación para el cumpleaños de su único heredero: Kagami Taiga, quien ese día cumpliría catorce años y con tan solo esa edad, sus padres planeaban casarlo con su amigo de infancia y omega Himuro Tatsuya de dieciséis años debido a que el alfa tigre de Kagami quiso manifestarse y marcar al omega de Himuro.

El pelirrojo estaba emocionado: Cada año que cumplía le hacía sentir que la distancia de tres años entre él y su compañero se hacía más pequeña; su fuerza crecía lo suficiente como para que todos le reconocieran, pero antes que nadie, el alfa deseó que fuera Tatsuya quien reconociera esa fuerza. Quiso que le observara con admiración y que se sintiera feliz de que sus vidas estuvieran atadas.

De lo que no está enterado ni él ni sus padres es que el omega pelinegro planeaba una huida. Pues ni los increíbles lujos que gozaba en la esplendorosa mansión de sus padres o de sus tíos, podía convencerle de no ir por sus sueños. Quizás era solo rebeldía de la edad, pero para ese entonces para Himuro fue sumamente importante.

Era menor de edad y por si fuera poco, un omega, le hubiera sido muy difícil marcharse sin papeles de autorización cediéndole su custodia a alguien más. Evidentemente si se lo pedía a sus padres no lo hubiese conseguido. Solo les quedo la opción de falsificarlo. Masaaki Lizuka contaba ya con dieciocho años, lo cual era la mayoría de edad japonesa pero no en estados Unidos; sin embargo tenía el permiso "legal" de poder estar por su cuenta propia de sus padres. Era un omega, pero tenía todos los papeles que demostraba ser uno capaz de sostener a sí mismo; por supuesto también era falsificado. Por otro lado, los dos betas de la banda: uno tenía diecinueve años, mientras el otro veinte uno. Era este último quien tendría la custodia legal de Tatsuya para que este pudiese salir del país a su corta edad.

Necesitaban una autorización judicial de los padres de Himuro para que estos pudieran viajar. Los omega eran mucho más protegidos que los betas u alfas. A pesar que la mayoría de edad era casi la misma para las tres clases, lo cierto es que se es más permisiva con los alfas puesto que se asume que podrán defenderse solos desde muy jóvenes; sin embargo con los omegas siempre debía vigilarse que cuenten con los medios adecuados o que tengan a alguien quien les acompañe debido al famoso periodo de celo. Este periodo los volvía totalmente dependientes de las personas alrededor ya que estaban realmente expuestos. Por supuesto, Tatsuya nunca había pasado un celo fuera de su casa. Además, tenía una multitud de sirvientes a su disposición y la protección de su familia.

Sin prestar atención a los futuros problemas, Himuro se planteó que debía de conseguir un documento con el cual pudieran tener la firma de su padre de forma correcta para que no hubiera ningún error. Pero ello no sería tan simple. Su padre tenía muy bien asegurados los documentos del trabajo y su documento de identidad sería fácilmente descubierto en su ausencia. Por ello mismo debía de pedir a alguien ayuda. Como omega no le era permitido permanecer en el estudio de su padre, pero había alguien quien sí era bien recibido, incluso alentado a permanecer ahí.

A solo una semana del cumpleaños de Kagami este se encontraba muy feliz, como siempre le esperaba en las noches después de que Himuro regresase. Sus padres les habían dado vía libre en que durmiesen juntos.

—Taiga—le comentó mientras estaban lado a lado en la cama de Kagami.

De besos no habían pasado luego de aquel encuentro tan tórrido.

—Tatsuya ¿Qué sucede? Pareces preocupado.

Himuro sintió culpa en su interior, pero todo sentimiento lo hundió en lo más profundo para que no interfiriera. Esos documentos serían la llave a su brillante futuro, por lo menos así lo imaginó en su ingenua mente.

— ¿Vamos a casarnos no es así?

— ¿Aun no lo deseas?—preguntó el pelirrojo con cierto matiz de dolor.

—Solo quisiera saber que eso va a significar que solo estaremos los dos juntos contra todos los demás. Incluso nuestros padres.

Kagami se levantó de su sitio y se quedó observando al rostro del bello omega que tenía a su lado. Himuro era como siempre alguien que tentaba a tocarle incluso con la yukata puesta. A sus cortos años reaccionaba ante su imagen. Simplemente era natural a pesar de su juventud; ya que sería joven para la sociedad, pero su tigre interno parecía llegar a la edad indicada para tener una familia.

Se acercó y beso sus labios.

—No los veas como nuestros enemigos.

El omega levantó su mirada hacia Kagami, con una de sus manos toco su barbilla con gentileza, levantó su cabeza y le dio un beso en la barbilla.

—Prométemelo

El alfa atrapó su mano y la estrecho. Sentir el calor del cuerpo del pelinegro era agradable, su fragancia era hipnotizante pero a la vez le otorgaba una cierta tranquilidad y confortabilidad de encontrarse en su hogar.

—Lo prometo.

Aquella promesa no sería rota incluso por los propios errores y faltas de Tatsuya. Kagami dio su total palabra en ella desde el fondo de su alma.

—Necesito tu ayuda, mi pequeño tigre.

—No te entiendo.

Himuro sonrió suavemente para darle confianza, mostro sus ojos más tristes posibles.

—Al fin podemos tocar en discotecas legales, pero para eso necesito el permiso legal de nuestros padres. Es una gran oportunidad, Taiga. Pero vamos a perderla porque sabes que ellos nunca me la darán.

—Por favor, a ti, mi padre te muestra todos los documentos de la empresa. Solo necesito tener alguno para poder falsificar su firma.

—No puedo traicionarle así— susurró sorprendido del pedido de su compañero.

—Taiga. Una vez que nos casemos seré tuyo y no tendrás que rendirles cuentas a mis padres. No habrá ningún problema. Solo por esta vez. — Rogo.

Ambos se encontraban sentados. Himuro dejo libre, a la vista de Kagami uno de su blancos hombros. Se acercó y con sus dos manos acunó el rostro del menor, su mirada gris enfoco a los ojos de Kagami, engañándole, seduciéndole, llevándole ilusiones en las que serían ambos y nadie más que ambos juntos por la eternidad. Necesitaba que Kagami le creyese fielmente, que ni dudase de su palabra ni un ápice, para ello usaría todo el cariño que ambos se tenían desde infantes.

—No puedo hacerlo—se liberó del toque de Himuro.

—Vamos, Taiga ¿Por qué desconfías de mí? Podrás venir a verme. Incluso...quiero que vengas mi próxima practica con la banda… podríamos salir juntos después de ello. Nunca hemos tenido una cita como tal ¿no te parece?

Himuro nuevamente le había atrapado con su mirada amable pero decidida.

—Tatsuya, pero quiero ver que documentos harás.

—Solo es un permiso para cantar. Sabes que ellos no lo permitían. — Su voz tomó un tono triste pero sin dejar de ser suave— Por eso recurrí ti porque comprendes mi sueño.

—Lo hago. Somos hermanos y amigos antes que nada. Hubiera querido que aun siguieses sido mi compañero de básquetbol. De hecho, aun pienso que puedo recuperarte; pero quiero verte feliz.

El omega se acercó rápidamente y beso sus labios. Kagami le tomo de la cintura y le atrajo, ambos iniciaron un beso lento pero disfrutable, acariciaron los cabellos el contrario y luego se recostaron para dormir juntos. Kagami quedó dormido muy fácilmente mientras Himuro no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le estaba engañando. Por supuesto que se sentía culpable, estaba defraudando la confianza del otro. Realmente era un traidor, pero si eso era necesario, Himuro pelearía por su sueño con cualquier arma.

…

Parte del trato con su padre y su tío, era que como alfa acompañase a su padre en los trámites que hacía de sus empresas para que iniciase a familiarizarse. A Kagami realmente no le agradaba, pero no quería que le pusieran peros en su carrera como basquetbolista así que asistía. Además de ello, su padre le tenía permitido que usara el estudio cuando gustase.

Dos días habían pasado del pedido de Tatsuya. Realmente se sintió mal de siquiera pensar en robar un documento de su padre. Pero comprendía al mayor: Tatsuya era quien menos libertad había tenido desde pequeños por ser omega. Realmente nunca le había visto tan feliz como ahora, por lo cual quiso contribuir a esa felicidad.

Tomo un contrato de arrendamiento de su padre, ahí estaba su firma y la de su principal socio, el padre de Tatsuya. Era perfecto. Ambas familias tenían negocios juntos, eran casi como hermanos y parte ya de la familia. Esta quedaría completamente unida cuando Tatsuya y él se casaran.

Sin pensarlo demasiado y con muchos nervios, escondió la hoja de su padre entre el libro que supuestamente había ido a sacar de su estudio. Salió apresurado hacia el dormitorio de Tatsuya. Ahí el encontró con una guitarra en sus brazos, rasgándola con atención.

—Tatsuya, lo conseguí.

Al principio Himuro no entendió a que se refría. Al ver un papel tendido de la mano de Kagami, supo que lo había conseguido: su viaje a Japón y su libertad estaban casi en sus manos.

Presente

Ejercitarse es parte de su rutina diaria. Aunque este en receso en su carrera como deportista, no significa que pueda dejar de entrenar. Sonrió, pues cuando era joven realmente dejó todo de lado ante el brillo de la fama. No estuvieron preparados para todo lo que significo ser realmente famosos. Aún no está acostumbrado a tener fans, a que las personas le pidan autógrafos, pero sobre todo a que cada detalle de su vida este expuesto.

¿Por qué regreso entonces? Por supuesto, primero porque le era bastante fastidioso retar a Akashi. Lo reconoce: el omega pelirrojo tiene poder sobre todos ellos. Iba contra su orgullo como alfa, pero no puede evitarlo. Akashi conoce cada una de las debilidades de cada uno y no le tiembla la mano antes de usar una para manipularlos. Eso lo tiene totalmente comprendido.

Cuando Akashi desea algo, simplemente sucede y todo marcha según sus planes. Y este tenía en sus manos a sus dos debilidades: Kise, más bien su familia, está asociado desde hace algunos años a los Akashi por medio de negocios como líneas de ropa y de revistas, Akashi ayuda a que los artistas que la familia Kise produce salgan a la luz. Por otro lado esta Tetsu que era muy cercano a Akashi y quien para sorpresa de todos es su primo lejano. Aomine casi podía ver la sonrisa malévola de Akashi anunciándole que los tenía a ambos en su poder.

Más allá de ello, simplemente no podía estar en paz. Su corazón, su mente y su conciencia le habían iniciado a reprochar por sus acciones del pasado. ¡Por qué sorpresa! por supuesto le dolió hacerlos sufrir. Cuando miro atrás y vio el desastre que dejó, realmente lamento que en este estuvieran ambos y por supuesto las lágrimas de su hermana, Momoi. Quién era la única que no le había dejado de lado.

Su entrenador, una buena tarde después del entrenamiento, le dijo "arregla tus sentimientos personales antes de volver". Los medios de comunicación deportivos no habían parado de hacer escándalo así como lloverle criticas al entrenador por retirar a Aomine del equipo de la selección japonesa de basquetbol. La carrera del entrenador estuvo a punto de irse al piso. No fue hasta que Aomine dio una conferencia de prensa en la que anunció que el descanso era por motivos personales. Todos los paparazzi entonces intentaron buscar al causante de ello o a la causante.

Casi todos sus compañeros de equipo tienen una pareja; otros incluso, hasta hijos. Y es que el equilibrio entre el animal y el humano solo se consigue con una pareja estable, con una familia. Y los padres de Aomine así como sus tíos no paran de insistirle con ese tema. Lo sabe, es cierto, una familia estable traería paz entre la mediación de ambas entidades que viven dentro de sí. Pero las únicas personas con las que se ve teniendo una familia y por tanto quienes le traerían paz, eran quienes también le traen tormenta a su ser.

Hoy vio a Tetsu. Al fin habían podido conversar. Se sintió maravilloso. Le ama, está seguro. Sus palabras y sentimientos no son mentiras. Le hizo daño, pero quiere permanecer a su lado. ¿Podría permanecer viendo como es de otro? Ese es el problema, su forma de amar a Tetsu no es de esa manera. El humano podría permitir eso, pero el animal dentro de sí, no. Y es que Tetsu si bien tenía un suave olor a Kagami, el suyo propio seguía siendo tan fuerte. Aquello le recuerda cuan profundo llegó a ser su lazo pero también cuan profundo llego a herirle. Y ese dolor que le causo hace que su animal quiera aún más volver con él. No es tal cual culpa, es algo diferente.

Con Kise, es diferente porque el lazo animal no se dio tan profundo por cosas del destino más bien. Además a diferencia de Tetsu, Kise parece poder llegar a ser feliz con Kasamatsu ¿entonces es mejor así no? Sin embargo cuando recuerda el último contacto que tuvo con él, cuando sus manos se tocaron algo ruge dentro de su ser. Cierra los ojos y recuerda su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le perteneció a él una vez pero que ya nunca más podrá tener. Kise tiene la oportunidad de ser feliz lejos de él, así que debe de permitir que lo sea. Intentar retenerlo como con Tetsu los podrá a los tres en una situación compleja, más de lo que está.

Se recuesta en su cama y toma una revista. Sonríe, ahí esta Kise. Momoi es una editora de la revista de modas Non no, la muy desgraciada solo busca torturarle, le manda las fotos de primicia antes que incluso salga la revista donde trabaja Kise. Se ve perfecto. Al fin le ve perfecto. Vivió algunos años en el extranjero y aún recuerda las fotos de Kise. Si bien este sonreía, no era como estas, había un aura de tristeza que le envolvían, pero ahora brilla con luz propia. Y todo eso es gracias a Kasamatsu Yukio. Ve la leyenda, ese lugar donde están los nombres del fotógrafo y esta el nombre de ese alfa, porque tanto como la foto como Kise, ambos le pertenecen a Kasamatsu ahora.

Una furia le invade y lanza la revista un lado. Se pregunta si realmente podrá cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Tetsu ¿podrá reunirse los tres sin acabar en peor estado? Un vago recuerdo llega a su mente, un recuerdo placentero pero bochornoso. Por supuesto para él es más placentero que bochornoso aunque para sus omegas sea lo contrario. Recuerda el peso de dos personas sobre su cuerpo, sus pieles delicadas y sublimes de diferentes aromas. Trata de sacudir el recuerdo. Si piensa que podrá estar junto a ambos y hablar, no es bueno que recuerde ese suceso. Aunque como le dijo a Tetsu, seguramente en sus sueños los tenga a ambos y no pueda evitarlo. Su subconsciente es dominio de su animal por muchos supresores que tome.

Sabe que solo una vez tuvo verdadera paz. Pero eso no puede ser real ¿verdad? No había manera de que fuera real. Si fueran otras épocas, él simplemente tendría que retorcer el cuello de Kagami para quedarse con Tetsu y el de Kasamatsu para quedarse con Kise. Pero es ilegal y ellos le odiarían para toda la existencia.

Había pasado tantos años separados de ambos que se le hacía difícil imaginarse más. ¿Pero podría estar solo con Tetsu sin sentirse vacío? Su cuerpo tembló. Sus garras salieron y las enterró en su cama "Solo una vez sentí paz" ¿Pero porque no se enamora de otro omega? ¿Por qué su animal si era polígamo no buscaba más? Quizás era porque no había solucionado sus problemas con ellos o quizás por el lazo con ellos.

Sin darse cuenta, tomó el celular. Marco el número de Kise, sabiéndoselo de memoria aun. Pensó que quizás había cambiado su número. Sin embargo la voz conocida de él le respondió.

— ¿Hola?

Kise no podía saber si era él, pues él si había cambiado su número ¿Por qué Kise no lo había hecho?

—Si eres una fan por favor contesta no hay nada que temer.

"Siempre tan pretencioso"

Su garganta se seca. ¿Qué podría decirle?

— ¿Aominecchi?

Aomine abre sus ojos sorprendido. Apaga su celular de inmediato. "¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer?" "¿Vamos a ir por Tetsu, solo por él no es así? Un largo suspiro escapa de sus labios. Si no recupera su paz mental, no podrá volver a jugar básquet. Y desea volver a hacerlo. Todo era más simple antes ¿Por qué no siguió los consejos de su tío? No por nada este era un alfa mayor.

Se pone de pie. Va a tener que actuar con Tetsu muy pronto y tendrá una sesión de fotografía con él y también con todo el grupo, lo cual incluía a Kise. Podría ser una buena oportunidad o la sentencia del fracaso. Intentará ahogar sus debates mentales en ejercicio, pues ya lo intentó con alcohol y solo le trajo problemas.

Pasado

¿Debería llevarle un regalo?, pensó Midorima mientras se veía en el espejo. "por supuesto que no" fue lo que se respondió a sí mismo. El día anterior había recibido un mensaje del omega pelinegro al cual había llevado a su clínica: "Shin-chan es muy desconsiderado en no visitar a su primer paciente". Aquellas palabras habían logrado sacar una sonrisa en el peliverde, aunque dado su carácter nunca lo aceptaría.

Embargado por aquella pequeña felicidad interior, le respondió que al día siguiente verificaría que el tratamiento del doctor hubiera sido el correcto.

Midorima no podía aceptar que sentía ganas de verle, de confirmar con su propios ojos que le pequeño halcón estaba bien, que su tobillo estaría en forma para seguir viéndole bailar sobre el escenario. Para sí mismo era solo un tema de verificación, de que no iba a permitir que las clínicas de su familia tuvieran médicos mediocres que no supieran curar una simple esguince que él a sus dieciséis años sabía perfectamente cómo proceder.

Porque en su mente aun de adolescente inmadura e incapaz de aceptar que le importaba, creaba miles de excusas para disculparse a sí mismo el que estuviese traicionando a su prometido.

Así pues había decidido irle a visitar a su departamento, verificar su mejoría y preguntar sobre la relación de Murasakibara con el omega amigo de Takao, Himuro Tatsuya. Para Midorima ello eran los motivos, las causas suficientes para arreglarse, pensar en llevarle un regalo solo por educación e ir verle sin contarle nada a Akashi. No quería crearle disgustos ni malentendidos innecesarios al omega pelirrojo, ello era la razón de no contarle. Sin embargo saber qué relación tenía Himuro y Murasakibara sería agradecido por su futuro esposo.

Ese día, Akashi iba a ir a cenar con la rama familiar que no deseaba su matrimonio. Por lo cual el joven líder le había dicho que no le acompañase; lo agradecía, pero sentía culpa. Cuando le respondió con "está bien" algo en la mirada de su prometido se apagó.

¿Qué esperó Akashi'"

Midorima no entendió que el pelirrojo hubiera querido escuchar una negativa de abandonarlo con esos parientes que tanto odiaba, que hubiera deseado tenerlo a su lado y sentirse protegido por su alfa.

La serie marchaba bien y gracias a ella, las editoriales y revistas recientemente inauguradas de espectáculos por el clan Akashi iban de maravilla, pero tener que presentarse ante aquellos familiares era tedioso y algo que realmente odiaba tanto Akashi como Midorima.

Prefirió el peliverde que cualquier duda o culpa se hundiese en su conciencia. Finalmente decidió que podía llevarle algo dulce. A los omegas en general parecía gustarle ese tipo de detalles y ya que iba a ir a su departamento era cortés llevar algo.

Intentando no razonar ni pensar en su prometido, salió de su departamento de soltero, ese que tenía casi en abandono pues prácticamente vivía al lado del omega emperador.

Tomó un bus hasta una pastelería cercana, pensó en chocolate pero ello sería demasiado comprometedor en regalar, así que compró unos muffins de naranja. Solo se acercó a los pequeños biscochos y su color naranja y aroma cítrico dulce le pareció que quedaban con el omega al que iría ver.

Después de su compra, tomó un taxi que le llevo al nuevo departamento en cual vivía el omega. Era un edificio moderno pero no muy caro, favorito de jóvenes emprendedores y profesionales, personas de clase media alta.

Después de que el personal de seguridad verificara que podía ingresar le permitieron hacerlo. Realmente admiró que fueran tan correctos a pesar de ser evidentemente una figura conocida y por tanto en muchos otros lugares le hubieran dejado entrar sin ningún problema. Caminó entre los demás departamentos con cuidado de que los vecinos del lugar no le vieran. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de lo arriesgado que había sido yéndolo a ver pues si alguien daba el aviso de que él estaba ahí se hubiera armado un gran alboroto.

No fue Takao quien le abrió la puerta sino un joven beta un poco mayor que él. Si no se equivocaba era Yorke, prácticamente el vigilante de Takao. Este le observó con una mirada bastante intensa, como si guardara amenazas y demás pero estuviese usando todo su control para no soltarlos, seguramente por consideración a Takao.

— ¡Shin-chan vino a visitar a su paciente!

El omega estaba recostado en un sillón bastante moderno. En general todo el departamento guardaba la esencia moderna y atrevida del joven omega.

—Pasa—le dijo pase el beta sin mucha alegría en su rostro.

Midorima frunció su cejo. No entendía el porqué de ser tan mal recibido si había ayudado a Takao y además se supone que la atención al invitado es parte primordial de una persona. Pero Yorke no parecía cuidar de ninguna manera de aquellos aspectos, simplemente parecía detestarle y no intentaba tan siquiera ocultarlo en su mirada.

—Yorke-chan...—le llamo Takao.

El beta giró la mirada y soltó un suspiro.

—Está bien, ya regreso. Voy por tus medicinas. Más te vale que si sucede algo llames a seguridad o me llames.

Realmente era muy sobreprotector. Los betas tienen en su instinto el cuidado de lo omegas, era algo heredado de generación en generación ya que normalmente estos eran quienes cuidaban de los omegas de los alfas, pero este joven parecía tener algo más que simple obligación biológica, guardaba cariño hacia el pelinegro. Un detalle que no agradó a Midorima. Cuando el beta se marchó se quedó pensando en la idea de usar su voz alfa para obligarle a obedecer. Después de todo un beta tiene esa sensación de obedecer a los alfas aún en su mente.

—No culpes a Yorke-chan, él me ha cuidado desde que nos conocimos.

Se acercó a Takao hasta quedar parado al lado del sofá donde reposaba con su pierna vendada elevada sobre almohadones.

—Pues creo que te cuida demasiado ¿acaso no te das cuenta que le gustas?

Takao rio estruendosamente.

— ¡¿Que?!

—Bueno y si así fuera que importa. No me digas que te importa, Shin-chan.

El alfa quedó sin palabras, tartamudeó un poco antes de sonrojarse violentamente. Su alfa interno se sintió humillado por completo.

—No te preocupes, Shin-chan. Yorke-chan es así como mi hermano, él me ve de esa manera solo que es un hermano protector. Él es ese tipo de betas a los que le gustan los alfas, solo que no tú.

—Realmente no me importa.

Takao sonrió esta vez más suavemente. Se calmó un poco ante aquel gesto. Con lo orgulloso que es por naturaleza un alfa, Midorima solo podía querer que el omega se disculpase o le ofreciera algo como tregua, aquella suave sonrisa pareció ser un inicio bueno.

—Te traje esto….

Con el orgullo presionando sobre su ser, Midorima le tendió la bosa donde tenía los muffins. Takao los tomó con cuidado, en sus mejillas sonrojadas se evidenció la sorpresa pero la felicidad que ingresó a su cuerpo, quería sonreír y abrazar a Midorima repentinamente.

De hecho su cuerpo le impulsó hacerlo pero su pierna herida le detuvo.

— ¿Acaso eres idiota? No debes de moverte.

Midorima se sentó al lado de los almohadones para revisar el tobillo vendado del omega.

— ¿Por qué tocas...?—su cuerpo había dado un respingo con el tacto del peliverde.

— ¿Porque demonios sería?

—Bueno...no sé qué intenciones sucias tienes, Shin-chan

En venganza por tan vergonzosa suposición Midorima toco fuertemente su tobillo, logrando que Takao lanzara un quejido de dolor.

—No seas cruel, Shin-chan — se quejó el omega.

—Entonces cierra la boca y come.

Al recordar el presente que Shin-chan le había traído, Takao volvió a sentir que sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente y que una calidez diferente le invadía. Es decir ¡Shin-chan había pensado en consentirlo con unos dulces! Aquello era para sonreír, de hecho hasta algunas letras para una canción había aparecido de improviso en su cabeza.

—Quiero comerlas adecuadamente en la mesa con una bebida. Tú…las comerías conmigo.

Midorima detuvo su revisión del tobillo para mirarle los ojos con esa profundidad característica y esas pestañas enmarcándoles los ojos para asentir. Por supuesto aquello tuvo impacto en el corazón inexperto de Takao.

—Aunque si no quieres...en realidad...

—Está bien, pero primero terminaré de revisar tu tobillo.

Takao no esperaba una respuesta afirmativa así que asintió con felicidad infantil.

—Bien, doctor, deme su diagnóstico. —bromeó aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No soy médico. Solo sé sobre medicina.

—Pero sé que serás un gran médico...

—Eso espero.

Era la primera vez que Takao aprendía algo sobre Midorima, algo tangible y no solo ilusiones creadas por él. Al fin podían estar frente a frente para hablar y no solo crear fantasías platónicas o admirarse desde lejos.

—Pensé que querías volverte actor. —inició pues quería aprender más del alfa.

—No solo lo hago por...

"Por Akashi", iba a decir Midorima pero supo que no era lo correcto. Intentó olvidar el rostro de su prometido, era incomodo pensar en él frente a Takao.

—Por negocios…ingresaré a una universidad de medicina en cuanto termine. Estoy adelantando cursos por mi cuenta con profesores particulares.

—Oh! realmente eres muy inteligente.

— ¿Acaso lo dudabas?—pregunto algo ofendido.

—Nah... Es solo que tienes toda la pinta de ser un genio solo que podría ser solo tu personaje.

Midorima desvío la mirada. Algunas veces se había preguntado eso. A veces era un poco confuso interpretarse a sí mismo en una serie. No había muchos límites. No estaba el "es un personaje creado" era su vida llevada la pantalla o más bien una vida suya creada. Algunas veces después de grabar no sabía si los sentimientos presentados eran actuación o eran los suyos propios.

— ¿Shin-chan?

Volvió su atención nuevamente al momento y a Takao. Quitó las vendas por completo.

—Está un poco inflamado. Es mejor que permanezca sin vendas y apliques dos veces al día como mínimo hielo.

—Muy bien, Shin-chan.

—Las medicinas deberían de funcionar. En una semana creo que podrías volver a moverte con normalidad pero no a saltar despistadamente como tú.

El omega asintió, pero en su mente lo imaginó con su bata blanca, en ambientes tranquilos rodeados de libros de anatomía, hablando con pacientes, dándoles un diagnóstico. Shin-chan era sin duda su antítesis, alguien que debía de estar en otro ambiente y no en el suyo, pero aun así con ese aspecto serio y de estudioso se sintió atraído y con ganas de hacerlo perder ese aspecto tan calmado.

—Entonces vayamos a comer dulces—alzó sus brazos en dirección de Midorima.

— ¿Estas demente?

—Pero tengo mi tobillo aun adolorido—hizo un puchero.

—Puedes moverte, estoy seguro.

—Bien pero Yorke-chan me lleva cargado por todos lados.

Antes de que pudiera crear otra excusa para que lo cargara, Midorima ya le había levantado en brazos con extrema facilidad. Después de todo era un alfa y su fuerza era superior. Por más que tuviera ese aspecto serio, su mirada brillante llena de profundidad y sus brazos bien formados eran la muestra de que un poderoso alfa descansaba dentro de Midorima.

Solo podía imaginar lo fuerte en que se volvería Midorima de adulto y aquello hizo que algo en su interior ronroneara de gusto. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos. Para Midorima era igual, le gusto poder sostenerlo en sus brazos, poder cargarlo con facilidad, de alguna manera le hizo sentirse orgulloso.

Después de darse cuenta que se mantuvieron observándose a los ojos por demasiados minutos, ambos tosieron incómodos. Midorima caminó y le llevó hasta la cocina donde le sentó en una de las bancas de la barra.

—Shin-chan, te hare un jugo.

—Lo hare yo ¿no se supone que estas herido?—respondió.

—Bueno...

—Puedo hacerlo.—aseguró.

—Shin-chan ¿sabe cocinar?

Midorima se tensó. Pues bien, la cocina era uno de los aspectos negados para él en la vida.

—No…—dijo débilmente.

—Bueno, no puedes ser perfecto en todo.

— ¿Y tú?—preguntó al omega.

—No soy malo...supongo: Yorke-chan se come mi comida y no enferma así que supongo que no es tan mala.

De alguna manera escuchar el nombre de ese beta le enojó y más saber que comía de Takao, sobre todo al alfa en su interior. No debería ya que un beta no significaba rival alguno para un alfa frente aun omega. Y es ahí cuando Midorima se dio cuenta por donde iba el hilo de su enojo. Intentó frenarlo en ese momento, pero solo pudo disiparlo cuando Takao le dijo:

—Quizás algún día haga para Shin-chan aunque no te aseguro nada eh...

—Como quieras—contesto como si realmente no le importase.

—Oye por lo menos dime que mueres por probar mi comida. —exigió haciendo un puchero con su boca nuevamente.

—Solo hazlo.

Terminó por preparar té de durazno ya que era solo echar agua a los sobres filtrantes. Sin embargo fueron ricos al combinarlos con los muffins. Takao sonrió con gracia parecía que le había gustado su regalo. Midorima se sintió agradecido de finalmente haber decidido traerle algo.

Conversaron sobre su vida de ese momento. Takao le contó sobre cómo conoció a Yorke y como se iniciaron en la música; el peliverde se enteró que haber sido contratados para ponerle música _Teiko days_ había sido sin duda la causa de que ahora fueran tan populares, lo que hacía feliz a Takao. Midorima entonces encontró una razón más para esforzarse en que ese proyecto siguiera siendo un éxito.

Nuevamente no preguntó nada sobre Murasakibara y Himuro, solo se sintió renovado y sinceramente en paz como si hubiera ido a un bosque a relajarse. Antes de marcharse, Takao le hizo prometer que en una semana irían a Shibuya. No pudo decirle que no. Se excusó a sí mismo pensando que en Shibuya sería más adecuado preguntarle sobre la relación entre Murasakibara y Himuro. Sin embargo, ni bien cruzó la puerta, comenzó preguntarse adonde podrían ir ambos en un distrito tan movido como Shibuya.

Yorke se encontraba ya en la puerta y solo le despidió secamente lanzándole una muda advertencia con la mirada.

Esa noche fue a dormir a su departamento. Era menor de edad pero sus padres le habían dejado solo. En realidad, desde hace muchos años que no velaban por él. Tanto Midorima como Akashi habían crecido juntos pero solos, intentando ser adultos cuando aún eran adolescentes.

Presente

Kagami por fin podría ver a Kuroko. Necesita arreglar su situación con él. No puede quedarse a la deriva sin conocer los sentimientos actuales de su ex pareja. Realmente se le hace muy difícil pensar en Kuroko como su "ex pareja". De hecho, en el fondo de su mente se había imaginado junto a él por muchos años, quizás para siempre, teniendo una familia.

Quizás para muchos, su relación con Kuroko solo le traía problemas y deshonras; pero no era así. Al principio, cuando aún no conocía nada de él todo marcho bien, de hecho fue Kuroko quien libro de su corazón la desazón del amor no correspondido de Tatsuya, del amargo sentir de que este escogiera a otro una y otra vez.

Había aparecido por obra del destino, sintió que su encuentro realmente había estado predicho, fue quizás por eso que sus ilusiones crecieron tan rápido. El peliceleste era diferente a Tatsuya, pero aun así logró arrebatarle el corazón. Justamente su falta de expresión para con todos era un misterio, pero cuando inició a sonreírle se volvió todo un lujo el poder visualizarlas como un premio, una dicha inimaginable.

Su primer beso fue algo inesperado. No lo planeó. Para ese entonces ambos ya salían juntos como amigos. Compartían las tardes de los juegos con los niños, los hermanos menores de Kagami. Kuroko realmente tenía talento para conseguir que los niños hicieran lo que él deseaba. Sin duda en ello destacaba su lado omega. Tan dulce y sereno al mismo tiempo. Era sublime ver su comportamiento con los menores. Además de ello, cada vez que aparecía una película que a ambos les gustase o uno iban a verla sin falta. Y cuando una película infantil se entrenaba, Kuroko invitaba todos los niños que encantados iban con ellos al cine.

Pero sobre todo eso, lo que más le cautivo fue que Kuroko siempre que podía o tenía tiempo libre fue a los entrenamientos de su equipo "The Lakers" para apoñarlo. Verlo en las gradas siempre era revitalizador, podía sentir su presencia junto a él, como si jugaran juntos. Aunque algunas veces logro visualizar una sombra en sus ojos, un anhelo de algo que ya no tenía. Sin embargo, no le dio importancia: Por fin había alguien que le veía solo a él con calidez y con admiración. Era suficiente, su amor creció inevitablemente.

Los viernes, Kuroko iba acompañado con los niños a animarle a las gradas, causándole muchas bromas de sus compañeros "ahí está tu esposa con tus hijos", terminaba muy sonrojado, pero no le importaba. Alguna vez se imaginó en que fuera cierto de que además de los niños, sus pequeños hermanos, a Kuroko con un par de cachorros que fuera fruto de ambos. Pero que pensamientos quizás tan inocentes, pensó que Kuroko con esa expresión era un omega ingenuo, sobreprotegido, serio y no con un largo pasado.

¿No había aprendido anda de Himuro? Al parecer su alfa interior seguía reservando esas ganas de familia, lo cual era extraño en un tigre. Quizás simplemente entregaba su corazón de forma fácil. Debería haberse vuelto un alfa más demandante, más incomprensivo, más duro con quien le gusta, pero no, seguía amando puramente. Nuevamente se había cegado.

Cuando observó la técnica de Kuroko se preguntó porque no llego a convertirse en un jugador profesional si tenía potencial. Kuroko no se lo explicaría hasta que fuera inevitable. Aun así, no sospechó nada o intento no hacerlo del silencio inacabable de Kuroko cuando le preguntó.

Una vez más después del entrenamiento habían ido al cine a ver una película hecha para alfas, llena de acción y de omegas rubios y bellos se mi desnudos cada dos por tres. Por un momento pensó que aquello aburriría a Kuroko pero este le acompañó sin negación.

—Siento mucho si no es fue de tu gusto...creo que debí escoger otra película.

Kuroko se vestía sencillo pero aun en esa sencillez encontró belleza: Sus cabellos no eran cortos pero tampoco largos, simplemente tenía un par de mechones sueltos que se dejaban mover por el débil aire, su rostro y sus ojos mostraban una súbita calidez, una pequeña sonrisa le envolvió en su hipnotismo. Traía puesto un par de pantalones cómodos y una chompa de igual manera todo celeste conjugando con su cabello y sus ojos.

—No te preocupes. Sin bien no soy fanático de esas películas tampoco me molesta. Después de todo, tú me acompañas a ver películas que no te llaman la atención.

El pequeño omega tenía gustos más refinados, prefería el cine poco comercial y de países europeos o el tipo de películas de misterio que te dejan analizando la historia por horas.

Con Kuroko aprendió lo revitalizador que era aprender sobre los gustos de los otros. La traición de Tatsuya le había dejado con una mala sensación, sin gana alguna de mostrar interés a alguien más que no fueran los niños a los que entrenaba. Pero cuando se encontró con Kuroko toda reserva acabó, nuevamente deseó amar. Quizás debió seguir siendo desconfiado, seguir teniendo el ejemplo de Tatsuya presente.

Como siempre caminaron uno al lado del otro sin problema alguno. Kuroko parecía tolerar bastante bien su presencia, pero él estaba al límite, realmente no podía contenerse. Había admitido que el omega le gustaba. Empezó a gustarle el mismo día que le conoció, pero no era hasta ese momento en que sus sentimientos ya bullían. Un sentimiento de querer acapararlo se hizo presente.

Mientras caminaban por el pequeño parque cerca al cine, Kagami paró en seco. El omega hizo lo mismo con una expresión preocupada.

El pelirrojo tomo de las manos al omega, este no las retiro pues se había quedado sin ideas de cómo moverse. Al sentir sus manos frías pero suaves solo puedo querer abrazarlo. Lo hizo, se separó y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Muy avergonzado de sí mismo Kagami le dijo un sencillo "me gustas".

Esa noche no fue correspondido pero a partir de aquel entones, Kuroko comenzó a intentar mirarlo de otra forma.

El alfa no lo supo pero a partir de ese día, el omega comenzó a pensar que podría retomar su vida, que podría refugiarse en el cálido afecto del pelirrojo. Al menos intentarlo.

Volviendo al presente, Kagami camina inseguro a pesar de su enorme tamaño y sus cabellos de fuego. Puede oler a Aomine en uno de los camerinos, gruñe de tan solo saber que habrá muchas escenas familiares y comprometedoras entre su ex y el alfa peli azul. Intenta obviar su aroma, sigue caminando. Llega al camerino de Tetsu, abre la puerta y le observa: Está ahí sentado con el vestuario del día. Lo han logrado, pues realmente se ve lleno de vida como un real omega embarazado. A pesar de que solo es una fría prótesis, Kagami siente su corazón acelerar. La imagen de Tetsuya es sumamente maternal como nunca, ni siquiera su imaginación pudo crear. El joven tiene una prótesis que simula un vientre con un cachorro adentro; además viste una chompa que abriga ese vientre de color celeste bebe, sus cabellos han sido ordenados a un lado pues lleva extensiones que lo harán ver más andrógino, su maquillaje es suave, la base cubrió todas las imperfecciones.

Simplemente su imagen le impacto y aprieta su corazón. Esa imagen pudo ser suya, realmente suya, si no hubiera tenido sentido común y le hubiera mordido. Pero ya no tiene caso en lamentarse por no haber sido un poco más egoísta.

Ingresa, con ello la conversación animada entre Kuroko, la maquillista y Furihata Kouki terminó.

—Kuroko...

Furihata se despide del omega con una reverencia, la maquilista se queda parada sin saber si proseguí o de darle espacio.

El omega peli celeste pide a la maquillista, con mucha educación, si puede darles un minuto a solas. Ella asiente un poco preocupada pues ya en unos minutos serán llamados a escena. Pero es Kuroko Tetsuya, una de las estrellas de Tv más populares, además que diferencia de otros es sumamente educado.

—Solo será un momento, por favor.

Kuroko se observa en el espejo mientras Kagami se sienta a su lado. El mismo se sorprende con la imagen que representa. Todo es un ideal en la televisión: Para la sociedad no hay imagen más hermosa que lo de un omega embarazado. Es la meta más alta de todo omega, además que en la tv no se ve los problemas, no, un omega se ve más fuerte que nunca, reflejando la fuerza del alfa padre, pero eso no siempre es así; al menos Kuroko no ha tenido un embarazo así.

—Te ves impresionante.

El rostro del peli celeste es serio. Debido a las capas de maquillaje no puede distinguir el pálido color de su rostro, tampoco el esfuerzo que tenido que hacer para no llorar al ver su imagen de lo que aparentemente nunca podrá tener.

— ¿A qué has venido, Kagami-kun?—el tono de su voz es algo rudo, peor simplemente su omega interno se remueve de dolor al verse a sí mismo, Furihata Kouki lo había notado y con sus historias le había calmado, llegando a hacerle reír, pero la presencia del alfa tigre le perturba pues hace recordar a su omega el ultimo aborto— Y lamento hablarte así, pero aun siento tu aroma en mí y ello…

—Lo siento...realmente lo siento—Pide con un tono suplicante.

—Yo también lo siento.

Kagami alza su mirada, quiere tomarle las manos pero Kuroko no le permite. Mete sus manos en los bolsillos de la chompa que lleva puesta, sobre ese vientre falso que le mortifica.

—He hablado con Aomine-kun — dice de improviso, enfureciendo a Kagami

— ¿Por qué a él le permites acercarse? Te ha hecho mucho más daño que yo. Lo hice por ti, no te mordí porque no era al correcto aun. Quiero tener tu amor antes de eso.

Kuroko se libra del intento de tocarle del otro. No quiere el tacto de nadie sobre su cuerpo, quiere sentirse bien consigo mismo antes que nada, entender a su omega, volver a ser uno con este y no entes desasociadas.

—Lo sé. Te agradezco que no lo hayas hecho. —responde verazmente. Es lo que siente. Hubiera forzado un lazo con Kagami ¿Hubiera tenido éxito? Un médico le dijo hace muchos años que solo un lazo firme con otro alfa lograría hacerle libre, quizás. Pero ahora entendió que primero debe curarse a sí mismo, que todos estos años en el extranjero solo se ha escondido detrás de la luz de Kagami y no ha aprendido a dejar de ser una sombra o al menos como tal ser fuerte para enfrentarse a su naturaleza.

—Entonces no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no podemos intentarle de la manera correcta?

Kuroko se pone de pie, dejándole ver toda la imagen de él preñado, con un vientre que parecería de unos ocho meses y medio. Kagami queda sin aliento y comprende un poco del malestar del otro.

—No puedo evitarlo. Me hiciste producir un aborto...no puedo evitar sentir que no te quiere ver más de lo necesario. Yo lo siento, pero mi omega ahora no quiere sentirte cerca. No es si tú o Aomine-kun me ha hecho daño… por supuesto que Aomine ha dejado cicatrices en mí, pero la tuya es reciente, así que por ahora no deseo verte. Te prometo que voya a pensarlo. Y te agradezco por todos estos años y perdóname estas palabras. Pero quiero estar solo, sin ninguno de los dos…al menos por ahora, dame un tiempo.

Es para reírse pero quiere llorar. Él, heredero del clan de los tigres solo desea llorar, solo quiere dejar ir todos esos sentimientos de culpa y de amor frustrado. ¿No merecía la felicidad? Kuroko ha soltado tantas palabras, disculpas y gracias promesas de que quizás pueda resultar en el futuro, peor él siente que todos son ilusiones, son solo una manera educada y con tacto de decirle que no hay futuro para ambos.

Sin poder soportar los ojos de Kuroko llenos de lágrimas contenidas, sale apresurado del camerino, topándose con la maquillista. Esta agacho la mirada e ingreso al camerino a proseguir con su labor.

Una parte de él se siente destrozada por haberle hecho daño y por qué Kuroko le haya dejado sin oportunidad; por otra parte el tigre dentro de sí lo ha tomado como una afrenta, con una declaración de guerra contra el alfa pantera. Una parte de sí quiere desviarse y rasgar el cuello de Aomine y obligar a Kuroko a corresponderle. Quizás una batalla contra él era lo más fácil. Antes hubiera sido así de simple; se contiene y logra seguir avanzando.

No tenía grabaciones hoy así que decidió marcharse del estudio. No iba a soportar ver una escena romántica entre Kuroko y Aomine, ambos grabaría la escena del nacimiento de su hijo. Si mal no recordaba un sobrino de Aomine de un mes sería el escogido para grabar del hijo de ambos, se parecía muchísimo a Aomine y eran una pantera igual a él, por lo cual fue escogido. No iba a soportar verlos juntos y sonrientes aunque supiera que solo era una actuación. O lanzaba sus garras y colmillos contra Aomine o robaba a Kuroko. En ese momento se creyó capaz de hacer cosas muy desagradables. El tigre dentro de sí golpeaba por su estupidez, por ser tan humano, por no dejarle todo el trabajo al animal dentro. A veces odiaba tanto su autocontrol. Su tigre interior se sentía humillado, todos los omegas le habían humillado: primero Himuro y ahora Kuroko. Con mucho esfuerzo logro tomar un taxi, viajar en auto propio sería peligroso.

Pasado

Necesitaba comprar un obsequio para Kuroko. Le había besado y no había sido correspondido, pero el peli celeste no le había rechazado del todo. A pesar de la falta de expresión y seriedad del menor, Kagami poco a poco podía lograr hacerlo sonreír y ganarse con sus pequeños pucheros cuando le regañaba. El omega en el que tenía su interés era menor a él, así que suponía que quizás no tenía mucha experiencia en relaciones lo cual le hacía ver que quizás estaba yendo demasiado apresurado con alguien tan joven.

A pesar de que salían aun no conocía demasiado de él, solo que su nombre era Kuroko Tetsuya, que vivía en un departamento con su mejor amigo, casi hermano, Shigero a quien solo había visto un par de veces, que era japonés pero que residiría en Estados Unidos por problemas familiares, los cuales desconocía a completo. Nada fuera de esto le importaba; la forma en la que conectaron aquella tarde con los niños fue suficiente para él.

Al mismo tiempo, Kuroko desconocía de Kagami que provenía de una importante familia, o que su ex prometido era un famoso cantante en Japón. Para Kuroko, Kagami era un joven que se había esforzado en llegar a la gran liga de básquet en la NBA. No había nada más, tampoco es que quisiera saberlo. Ya que ambos ocultaban dolorosos secretos, ninguno quería escarbar en los del otro.

Para ambos eran nuevos inicios de vida. Kagami se había independizado totalmente del clan Kagami; y Kuroko había dejado su vida en Japón totalmente y los lazos sentimentales que ahí tenía.

Aquel día había planeado pedirle que saliera con él apropiadamente, por lo cual quería darle un regalo. El pelirrojo realmente se sentía ilusionado. Quizás su hermano había tenido razón en no ceder al compromiso que sus padres pactaron. Pensó que tal vez era Kuroko quien estaba destinado a ser su compañero.

A Kagami no le importaba nada en el pasado de Kuroko por eso mismo no insistió en que le contase más de lo que este desease. Salir con él se había vuelto parte de su vida. De una forma muy natural parecía que se volvía una necesidad el verle.

Sin embargo, una tarde en la cual había quedado con Kuroko solo para verse cuando él finalizara el entrenamiento, puesto que Kuroko al parecer tenía deberes que cumplir, uno de sus compañeros sin malicia alguna trajo una revista japonesa. Era otro compatriota que era mitad japonés y mitad americano, una de sus hermanas omegas vivía en Japón y le había traído una revista.

—Vaya que son lindos los omegas japoneses. Son como el ideal de omega, en especial estos chicos.

Estaban terminando de estirar para poder irse a las duchas, por lo cual todos se habían reunido alrededor de la revista.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos?—preguntó otro de sus compañeros, un alto moreno, natural de América.

—Mi hermana me dijo que esta revista ya tiene sus dos años, ellos son actores aunque se metieron en muchos escándalos y ahorita están inactivos. —respondió el chico mitad japonés.

Kagami abrió los ojos impresionado: ¡ahí se encontraba su Kuroko! no podía ser otro; sin embargo tenía otra expresión, se le veía sonriente con las mejillas rosadas y no sombrío como esa aura peculiar que usualmente veía. Tan joven puro. Fue ahí que Kagami se dio cuenta que no conocía nada del chico que amaba. Que el Kuroko que veía todos los días no era el verdadero.

Los otros pasaron a otros modelos y actores, Kagami ya no les prestó atención. Felizmente aquel día ya había finalizado o no podría haberse concentrado en el entrenamiento.

Cuando se sentó en la cafetería en la que había acordado verse, saco su celular y buscó el nombre de su amigo. Paginas en ingles no tenían demasiado, así que lo tecleo con el buscado en japonés. Página tras página salió cantidad de información. Su mundo se resquebrajo. Nunca se imaginó algo así proveniente del peli celeste del que se había enamorado. Miles de preguntas vinieron a su mente...entonces ¿existía la persona de la que se había enamorado?

Pasado

Nijimura se encontraba viviendo en Los Ángeles por tres años. La razón era acompañar a su padre a que reciba uno de los mejores tratamientos para su reumatismo. Era algo bastante irónico ya que su padre era un alfa aunque no uno puro, eso no explicaba a muchos el que tenga una enfermedad degenerativa.

Sin embargo así fue, se la diagnosticaron a una joven edad para un alfa. Shouzo era hijo de un matrimonio arreglado, pues su abuelo busco que cada uno de sus hijos pararan lo que él había dañado: la pureza de sangre. Sin embargo, su madre ya había fallecido hace mucho tiempo, por lo cual su padre su unió a una beta con quien había tenido una hija, otra beta. Aquello fue suficiente para que su abuelo desheredada a su padre poco antes de fallecer.

No les fue tan mal, ya que su padre tenía sus ahorros y el dinero que heredó de su esposa omega, es decir la madre de Shuzo era amplio. Ello permitió que el joven alfa pelinegro estudiase en una de las mejores escuelas de Tokio y que pudiera tener una vida de deportista en su secundaria. Pero el descubrimiento de esa rara enfermedad en los alfas hizo pisar a Shuzo una realidad de la que no tenía conocimiento. Su padre quiso tener una mejora pronta, el dinero comenzó a seguir siendo utlizado. No solo para pagar el tratamiento de su padre sino para cubrir los gastos que demandaban la esposa de este y la niña.

Tan terrible y vergonzoso... un alfa de clase media enfermo de una enfermedad que poca a poco lo dejaría inútil como un anciano de cien años. La esposa de su padre no lo soportó más y volvió a su familia paterna.

A Shuzo no podía importarle menos, a su padre también. Las uniones entre alfas y betas no eran verdaderas se decía. Casos como ese le decían que tenían toda la razón.

Padre e hijo entonces se embarcaron hacia estados Unidos en busca no solo de un mejor tratamiento sino de una vida alejados de tantos clanes que se estigmatizaban unos a otros. En Estados Unidos existía la promesa de algo mejor que eso.

Cuando llegaron al estado de California se toparon con un territorio tan amplio y variado que se sintieron mareados y amenazados. Las calles, los altos edificios, las diferentes razas sin distinción de clan, los híbridos. Fue apabullante pero también atrayente, al menos para el joven.

El tratamiento ya se había pagado con anticipación desde Japón así que decidieron alquilar un departamento pequeño no cerca del hospital ya que era demasiado costoso, sino en un barrio de clase media obrera de Los Ángeles. En aquel barrio podía encontrarse una mixtura de todo el mundo pero sobre todo de razas de piel muy diferentes al canon estético japonés. Shuzo comenzó a sentir nostalgia. No tenía información alguna dentro de ese nuevo mundo de sus antiguos compañeros.

Pero aunque parezca que se vive en un mundo aparte de los otros, aunque miles de kilómetros le hayan separado de sus amigos, sin siquiera saberlo conoció a alguien que estuvo muy cerca de estos.

Nijimura había tomado cierta costumbre de ir a jugar basquetbol callejero con algunos chicos del barrio. Un día estos lo llevaron a jugar contra un distrito de clase pobre que se decía era muy agresivos. Por aquel entonces, Shuzo aún no llegaba a comprender que incluso las personas peligrosas eran sumamente diferentes a las de su país. Sobre todo porque en Japón nunca piso los barrios más pobres.

Su equipo fue literalmente aplastado por la violencia de juego del otro equipo. Nijimura salió de la cancha en busca de ayuda, pero evidentemente no existió ayuda alguna. Fuera de la cancha solo le esperaban calles vacías con los grandes antenas eléctricas aquí y allá, restaurantes familiares de las cuales se veía hasta omegas desaliñados. Por su aroma podía sentir lo diferentes a él que eran, lo diferente a todo lo que él conocía. No podía distinguir en ellos a que animales pertenecían.

No sentía real miedo solo expectación. Aquello era extraño, quizás era su alfa salvaguardando su orgullo. Un alfa no iba a correr, si iba a morir a golpes ahí pues lo enfrentaría. Eran tres hombres más altos, los otros dos se habían quedado en la cancha a seguir haciendo pedazos a sus compañeros de juego.

Quiso volver por ellos, pero realmente supo que si no aparecía ayuda no saldría bien librado de esto. Lo lamento por su padre, pues le necesitaba para llevarle a su tratamiento, así que se puso en posición de ataque y defensa.

Sin embargo, cuando uno de los atacantes estuvo a punto de asestarle un golpe en la cabeza, un rápido piedrazo cayó en su cabeza dejándole tambaleante. Los otros dos voltearon pero eran tan grandes y pesados que no vieron como una sombra encapuchada se subía en la espalda de uno para apretarle el cuello con los brazos hasta dejarle de rodillas tosiendo. Cuando el otro giro, esta sombra le dio una patada certera en los genitales.

— ¡Vamos, idiota!

La voz de su defensor era suave, excesivamente suave para pertenecerle a un alfa. Cuando ya había corrido media cuadra detuvo a su salvador y le retiro la capucha a fuerza: para su sorpresa unos ojos con ojeras grises le devolvieron la mirada así como un rostro con el mentón afilado, era un omega sin duda.

—Eres un omega—susurró sorprendido sin poder creerse que un omega supiera moverse de aquella manera.

—Sí, un omega acaba de salvar tu vida, supéralo.

El omega tomo su mano, sintió una corriente diferente. Corrieron hasta que un auto se estacionó frente a su salvador, este sin dudarlo abrió la puerta y subió atrayéndole a hacer lo mismo.

Giro su vista hacia los tres imbéciles; estos parecían recuperarse y empezar a seguirlos.

—Mis amigos…—susurró preocupado.

—Los idiotas esos…—murmuró Himuro—No te preocupes la policía ya viene. En esta zona aun ingresa la policía.

Nijimura realmente se sorprendió por aquella frase ¿había lugares en lo que la policía no podía ingresar? ¿Cómo es que había dejado que lo convencieran de ir allí?

Se subió sin pensar más. Cuando el auto iba al menos dos cuadras, varios autos de la policía ingresaron a la zona empezando a la redada. Nijimura suspiro pesadamente. Con seguridad le debía la vida a aquel joven.

Giro su vista hacia el omega a su lado. Recién ahí pudo notar que era un joven hermoso a pesar del rostro decaído y las ojeras. Además de que podía ver a través de las ropas sueltas la forma estilizada de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo un aroma muy diferente llamo su atención. Se acercó y le tomo de los hombros, este sorprendido intentó separarse. No lo permitió. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, era un aroma dulce sí, a canela como seguramente era el natural del omega pero estaba mezclado, cubierto con el de un alfa muy poderoso; más allá de eso había un calorcito especial que desprendía su cuerpo como si su energía protegiera algo, además había un olor dulce aparte del de canela, que no alteraba su sentido sino que le atraía a respetarlo, era como un keke recién horneado, suave, como la leche, tenía ese matiz. Y entonces lo entendió.

— ¡¿Estas preñado?!—grito sorprendido y preocupado

—No te importa—respondió seco.

—Por supuesto que sí... no debiste hacer todo eso si estas preñado ¿Dónde está tu alfa?

Podía sentir a través del aura del chico una poderosa presencia, con certeza de un alfa, el cachorro dentro del chico pertenecía de una semilla fuerte de un animal poderoso. Una cría fuerte de una madre joven y en su mejor edad y fertilidad estaba creciendo. Eso le explicaba el porqué de su fuerza y de que esos tres tipos no hayan podido siquiera reaccionar ante los golpes del omega. Cuando una alfa fuerte muerde y preña a su omega deja su pesado rastro sobre esto como si a través de este le diera su fuerza para defender de manera anticipada y sin su presencia física a su pareja y cría.

—No hay ningún alfa.

El chico volvió a poner se la capucha. Se veía de alguna manera frágil y fuerte al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué su alfa le abandonaría? Además de que de por sí le era sorprendente que estando abandonado pudiera mantenerse bien pero sabía que eso no duraría demasiado pues el cría iba seguir creciendo dentro suyo y una cachorro de un alfa y omega puro necesita de la confirmación de su padre alfa. El rastro dentro del omega debía de ser confirmado durante el embarazo, el cachorro si era alfa iba a necesitar de la fuerza del padre alfa también.

— ¿Qué demonios hacías en esta zona si dices que es tan peligrosa?

El omega pelinegro no respondió solo desvío la mirada

—Señorito Himuro, por favor no vuelva escaparse.

"Así que eso era" se dijo Nijimura.

—Te llamas Himuro. Me llama Nijimura Shuzo, gusto en conocerte y gracias por todo pero no debiste poner en riesgo a tu bebe.

—Soy Himuro Tatsuya...—el omega espero, se quitó la capucha y nuevamente espero como si buscara una actitud. —No necesito que me digas que hacer. Estaba escapando de este.

Quizás era un niño rico caprichoso que escapaba de su marido o familia por rebeldía ¿pero por qué meterse a ese barrio tan bajo y peligroso? Gracias a su olfato pudo notar que con seguridad era un omega puro.

—Solo cállate. No tengo porque decírtelo.

Con esas rudas palabras conoció a Himuro, quien más adelante se volvería su pareja. Quien le haría ver que podía querer a un niño que no era de su especie ni de su sangre pero también a comprobarle que entre alfa y omegas los alzos que se forman son demasiado fuertes. Y que por supuesto, no puedes escapar del pasado, este siempre te encuentra aunque sea de manera indirecta.

Futuro

La primera vez que tuvo un bebe en sus brazos había sido un sentimiento dulce pero la tristeza no le había dejado en paz. Esta vez no había ningún sentimiento oscuro que resquebrajara su felicidad. Tenía a sus segundos hijos en sus brazos, tan sanos y tan fuertes como el primer niño que trajo al mundo.

No había ningún problema que pudiese oscurecer este momento. No importaba si sus familias no lo aceptaban, lo único importante para él y sus cachorros era que su padre alfa estaba con ellos cuidando del primero tras las puertas de la sala. Sentía su presencia más fuerte que nunca y su aroma. Pronto ingresaría, le abrazaría y marcaría al bebe reconociéndolo como suyo con lo cual ambos bebes se sentirían plenamente protegidos.

También quería abrazar a su hijo mayor y que este conociera a los hermanitos que tendría que cuidar. Por curiosidades de la naturaleza ambos niños eran mellizos pero a la vez eran diferentes puesto que uno era un alfa y el otro omega. Aparentemente se parecían bastante, seria curioso verlos crecer a cada uno.

Habría peligros en el futuro, estaba seguro; pero había decidido ser fuerte y enfrentarlos al lado de quien había decidido sería su pareja para toda la vida.

* * *

Notas finales:

Me gusto escribir acerca de Nijimura y Himuro, esta parte esta basada en el replace, realmente me gusto mucho su historia en replace, sobretodo porque ciertamente Niji quedó fascinado con Himuro. El mundo es muy pequeño!

La proxima actualización será el domingo 3 de marzo. PAra los que leen el fanfic La prueba más agrande les anunció que su actualización sera el 27 de este mes. Nos leemos!


	16. Chapter 16

Notas de autora: Esta historia contiene personajes del anime manga de Fujimaki-san solo los tomo prestado para hacerlos sufrir y embarazarlos..?

Hola! casi, casi cumplo las dos semanas prometidas! Preparen los pañuelos y las piedras...

* * *

Capítulo 16: La búsqueda del placer y del amor

Pasado

A penas tenían doce años, hace unos meses había conocido a quien sería su compañero para toda la vida: el omega Akashi Seijuro de quien había quedado totalmente anonadado. Ambos eran niños, pero Seijuro era ya una belleza con una inusual seducción no propia de un niño. Muchas veces desde aquella presentación les dejaban permanecer tiempo juntos, incluso había ordenado a las mucamas de la mansión Akashi el que pudieran arreglar una cama al lado de la Seijuro o en todo caso permitirles compartir habitación.

Desde la firme alianza entre ambas familias, los padres de Shintaro y el padre de Akashi no se encontraban más tiempo del necesario con ellos. Eran los empleados quienes prácticamente se hacían cargo de ellos. Extrañamente la soledad que antes Midorima sentía cuando sus padres se alejaban era menor con Akashi también solo a su lado. Una certeza se instalaba cada vez más en ellos: Nunca más estarían realmente solos, se tendrán el uno al otro.

Aquella noche, las empleadas parecían bastante alteradas. No podían estar quietas, estaban atolondradas, cometiendo errores que por supuesto no se les estaba permitido cometer. Recibían una y otra vez llamadas de atención de la nana de Sei, quien también era el ama de llaves de la mansión.

Akashi Y Midorima se encontraban en la habitación del omega jugando ajedrez occidental, siempre alternaban entre el shogi y el ajedrez occidental, pero Midorima no podía concentrarse del todo, a diferencia de Akashi, quien se veía bastante relajado y acostumbrado.

—Lo siento, parece que la estupidez de mis sirvientas te distrae—comento Akashi viendo sus piezas.

Momentos como aquel dejaban la sensación a Midorima que el joven omega podía ver más allá de lo que su vista hacía. Parecía que través de su mente leía los miedos y dificultades de los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

—Parece que realmente no sabes quienes somos... quien eres tú

El omega tenía esa sonrisa única a la que por ese entonces Midorima sentía cierta fascinación y miedo al mismo tiempo. De pronto el omega se puso de pie, se acomodó la yukata crema que portaba para luego con una mano invitarle a seguirle.

Midorima tomó su mano, la apretó intentando demostrarse a sí mismo que estaba listo para cualquier verdad sobre sí mismo y su familia.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron, Akashi le transmitía un sentimiento de tranquilidad. Se avergonzó pues debería ser a la inversa. Así que infló un poco su pecho tratando de parecer sin miedo. La mano de su prometido era suave, cálida y firme.

—Realmente no sabes quién es tu familia. —A través del tacto el omega sintió la ansiedad del otro.

—Siempre sentí que algo no andaba muy bien. —declaró el alfa.

El omega asintió suavemente.

Al parecer todas aquellas preguntas que siempre le dejaron al aire quedarían resueltas al fin. Y es que aun recordaba todo ese movimiento nocturno que a veces le despertaba de sus sueños: un padre saliendo de su hogar, rodeado de empleados; un auto negro seguido de un desfile de otros fuera de su mansión.

—Akashi-sama—la nana les interrumpió el paso.

—Nana, mi padre me dejo ordenado que si sentía que era el momento, Shintaro debía acompañarnos.

La nana les dio el pase pero no dejo de seguirlos. Fuera de la habitación de Akashi, a dónde había sido confinados, había muchos criados omegas y betas, más de lo normal. Conforme traspasaron la primera puerta dejaron de haber sirvientes; todos eran betas de cabellos negros y otros lilas bastante altos más del promedio de beta normal. Avanzaron por los corredores, las puertas de las salas seguían siendo corridas para darles el paso; el porte de su pareja era firme, no dudaba ni un segundo, sus pies delicados caminaban sin casi hacer ruido, los empleados se hincaban y reverenciaban ante el pequeño omega, Midorima no soltó su mano. Conforme avanzaban se sentía más fuerte. A cada paso que sus pies avanzaban iba admitiendo su realidad y la que envolvía a su prometido. Todo tenía una razón, su compromiso también. Ellos eran especiales, no eran un alfa y omega ordinarios del alto mundo.

La última puerta estaba custodiaba por dos alfas muy altos de un porte intimidante muy robustos de cabellos cortos morados. Akashi no se inmuto ante aquellos sujetos de dos metros. Su porte no decayó ni un ápice, así como su mirada seguía siendo tan arrogante como siempre, como digno heredero del clan.

—Murasakibara-sama, mi padre me llamo.

Ambos sujetos asintieron y en silencio abrieron la puerta corrediza. Dentro había mucho movimiento. Había personas tendidas en futones con alfas, betas y omega movilizando de un lado a otro. Después de notar una cabeza conocida fue que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía: Su tío Mihashi, hermano omega de su padre estaba vestido con un mandil blanco, limpiando las heridas de alguien. Fue ahí que notó que los omegas estaban limpiando las heridas de muchas personas, reconoció gente de su clan pues el cabello en diversos matices entre el negro y verde estaba disperso en todos lados, pero también noto personas del clan Akashi y de otro clan igual al de los vigilantes de la puerta. Habría en total unas veinticinco personas tendidas en futones.

— ¿Por qué no son movidas a nuestro hospital?—preguntó preocupado por todos esos heridos.

—Por qué son demasiadas—contesto Akashi sin soltar su mano.

—Pero tenemos espacio para todas ellas…—intentó comprender porque el número sería un problema.

— ¿Hijo, que haces aquí?

Era su padre alfa con el porte fuerte e intelectual característicos de los zorros del clan Midorima. Actualmente su clan tenía dos almas animales los búhos y zorros, entre ambas especies se mezclaban.

—Creí prudente que tanto tu hijo y mi hijo observaran parte de sus futuros deberes

Era Akashi Masaomi, líder de aquel momento del clan Akashi y padre de su prometido. Como era usual, a pesar de estar herido en un brazo y por tanto estar siendo atendido por tres omegas, tenía esa mirada fría y atemorizante.

—Padre, fue herido.

Midorima pudo notar un ligero quiebre en la voz de su prometido. Estaba preocupado por su padre. Pero así como Masaomi contenía el dolor de la herida, Sei contenía las ganas de ir corriendo como cualquier niño a verificar que su padre estuviera bien.

—Fue solo un sujeto muy imbécil que creyó que podría hacerme daño. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Su mano fue apretada un poco más, Midorima contuvo el aliento y también la intimidación que ese hombre le producía tan solo para envolver la mano de Akashi con su otra mano. Quería ser su apoyo. Cada vez que aprendía algo nuevo de su prometido sentía que estar junto a él era la decisión correcta, que realmente Akashi le necesitaba.

Masaomi sonrió ante ello. Midorima había pasado una gran prueba sin saberlo. Los padres de Shintaro también estaban orgulloso de ello. Su madre, quien había estado ayudando a un alfa del clan Midorima con un paciente, se acercó a su hijo.

—Hoy camaradas han sido heridos en un ajuste de cuentas, hijo mío, Seijuro-san. Pero mientras nuestros clanes estén unidos nunca seremos vencidos ¿lo entiendes, hijo?

El joven alfa entendió mucho más que eso. Akashi era el rey del aquel juego. Ya no era solo un simple "un alfa debe de proteger a su omega" era la certeza absoluta de que quizás algún día Sei ocupe el lugar de Masaomi y sea quien tenga esa herida de bala por un tiroteo en el cual los tres clanes aliados habían salido con más heridos de lo usual, por ello el nerviosismo de todos. Él tomaría el lugar de su padre y madre, pero no solo ello, tendría que también ser la espada y escudo de Akashi además de ser quien cure sus heridas.

Por la puerta posterior de la gran sala ingresaron más médicos del hospital dónde su padre trabajaba de cara a la sociedad, estos habían sido traídos vendados. Además dos miembros del clan Murasakibara se acercaron a susurrarle algo al padre de Shintaro, quien asintió a su esposa.

—Bien, enfermeros, preparen a los pacientes más graves para trasladarlos a la sala contigua: Ha quedado todo listo para operar a los que lo necesiten. —Hablo Mei Midorima, madre de Shintaro.

—Hijo, ya debes de haber entendido tu misión. Lleva nuevamente al señorito Akashi a vuestra habitación.

Shintaro asintió firme y serio. Fue esta vez quien caminó por delante de Sei, quien alzó la mirada ante los enormes guardias y quien recibió las reverencias. Era claro que esta había sido una prueba pero también una muestra del futuro. No necesitaban decirle mucho para entender, su mente analítica había captado todos los detalles. Esa noche gano respeto de sus padres, del líder del clan Akashi, de los guerreros peli morados y de los sirvientes en general.

Cuando ambos estuvieron nuevamente solos en la habitación que compartirían por esa noche tan intranquila para los tres clanes, Sei se acercó a Shintaro, le tomo con ambas manos cada mejilla, pensando que quizá había sido demasiado para su joven prometido; pero este le sorprendió tomándole de las manos, regalándole una mirada tan seria y firme. Por primera vez Akashi sintió sus piernas temblar; al fin a través de los ojos verdes esmeralda de Shintaro, conoció al alfa en el interior de este.

—Yo voy a protegerte. Te lo juro, Akashi.

Después de aquel juramento sincero, Midorima junto sus labios: aquel fue la primera noche que se dieron un beso. Pero más que romántico era el sello de un futuro y de una promesa hecha con el corazón.

…..

Pasado

Realmente no tenía por qué estar en las grabaciones de la serie. Su trabajo ya finalizó. Ya le había puesto la canción de inicio. Pero se rumoreaba que se alargaría la seria a 12 capítulos más, por lo cual, ellos tendrían que interpretar otra canción. Así que de vez en cuando podía ir a ver las grabaciones. Prefería hacerlo solo cuando estas era referente a los personajes de Kuroko y Aomine. Pues según se rumoreaba se preparaba un romance entre los personajes de Murasakibara y Akashi. No entendía el porqué, pues en la vida real quien era pareja de Akashi era Midorima; quizás era por el morbo que produciría en los fans. Era lo más probable, para crear expectativa entre estos, un drama y se crearan fans de un lado al otro. Por experiencia sabía que ello vendía mucho.

No debería inmiscuirse más de lo que ya había hecho al invitar a Murasakibara a su casa, pero realmente se sentía sobrepasado de tanto en tanto por sus propios sentimientos.

Ese día tenía una presentación especial por navidad en la NHK. Era todo un lujo que lo haya logrado. Después de todo solo a los más grandes famosos se les otorgaba una invitación. Olcoldex, la banda de Takao, que él había impulsado, estaba también invitada, pero no eran los únicos, quien también estaban eran todos los miembros de la serie Teiko days.

Se cruzó de brazos cuando la mirada de Akashi atrapó la suya. El pelirrojo podía ser menor pero tenía toda esa aura poderosa de los Akashi. Sin embargo, debía de mostrar dignidad por lo cual no apartó la mirada para nada.

— ¡Himuro-san!— chillo una voz bastante conocida.

—Takao-kun…

—Llámame por mi nombre...— rio de esa natural manera.

—Entonces haz lo mismo, por favor—respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

Ambos habían ido a comer algo después de la fantástica presentación de la banda de Takao. Himuro se sintió complacido con aquel espectáculo y con la posición en la que se encontró después de ello. Además que encontraron muchas cosas en común a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

—El grandote parece estar mirándolo mucho.

Ante el comentario de Takao desvío la mirada hacia el grupo de Teiko. Se encontró con la mirada de Atsushi, esta era tan compleja. No parecía la usualmente aburrida que tenía. Es en ese momento que recordó el beso que le robo…tan inocente, tan de niño. Y aun con toda esa inocencia, se sintió avergonzado como si hubieran compartido algo más que un leve contacto de labios.

—Parece que van a cantar…

Su mirada vuelve hacia Takao mientras este hace un puchero.

— ¿Un poco injusto no?—pregunto el mayor.

—Umm… bueno… tuvieron la oportunidad bastante fácil...Aunque yo te debo la que me diste hace poco. —respondió el pelinegro menor.

El pelinegro mayor sonrió suave.

—Aun así, el casting para Teiko days lo pasaste tu solo. Si no, no hubiera puesto mis ojos en tu talento. O quizás sí, pero hubiese pasado más tiempo. —le respondió sin borrar su sonrisa. Era cierto, después de todo, estaba seguro que un talento como el de Takao tarde o temprano iba a llamar la atención. Solo le había dado un empujón a algo inevitable.

—Supongo que ellos son un caso especial. Son del tipo que lo logran todo sin siquiera desearlo.—mencionó con un dejó de tristeza.

Takao no apartaba su mirada del alfa peliverde. Himuro lo noto claramente.

—No deberías ser tan directo en tu interés por el alfa de un Akashi. No creo que sean todos...es simplemente que los dirige Akashi Seijurou.

—Yo no estaba mirando a Shin-chan.—se disculpó.

—Ahh así que así le llamas. —señaló con cierto tono de picardía.

El menor se sonrojo y luego rio, en aquella dulce sonrisa fue que su joven edad quedo evidenciada. La kiseki no sedai tenía la edad de Takao pero el peso de sus auras y su seguridad les hacía parecer mucho mayores, como de la edad de Himuro, quizás. Quizás no tanto en un término de edad sino de poder. Porque sin duda su forma arrogante y egocéntrica manera de ser era como lo de unos niños, uno más que otros.

Un asistente de la producción se acercó a las bandas y solistas que estaban presentes. Le dio a cada uno una tarjeta con el orden de presentación. Además les recordó por donde deberían entrar para la respectiva mini entrevista, para luego desplegar su arte en el escenario y ante todo el público que los vería en vivo desde sus casas.

Vio lo nervioso que Takao se puso, a pesar que su mejor amigo le resondraba por ello.

—Kazu-kun— le llamó.

Este le miro. A Ocoldex le tocaría antes que a Granrodeo, solo un turno antes, por lo que esperaban en la cola, juntos.

—Solo piensa que cantas para él.

Parecía que Takao terminaría por desmayarse en un principio, pero luego sonrió decidido. No supo si hizo bien el aconsejarle ello o no. Era cierto que servía para conectarse en cantar, pero quizás estaba alentando unos deseos y un amor imposible.

Aun así, funcionó perfectamente pues Takao como siempre se lució frente a todos. Desde su lugar pudo ver la mirada de Midorima, pero también la de Akashi hacia Takao y su prometido. Sonrió al darse cuenta que Midorima se había interesado por su amigo. No es que estuviera compitiendo con Akashi Seijuro pero parecía que se armaba una situación así sin poder evitarlo. Sus ojos cambiaron su rumbo y noto que Murasakibara le observaba pero su mirada era de molestia, sus ojos le absorbían, parecían querer reclamarle. De hecho tenía un ceño fruncido y un puchero en sus labios así como sus brazos cruzados. Solo pudo sonreírle suavemente. El milagro del que su madre hablaba de poder controlar a los alfas se manifestó: Murasakibara dejo de fruncir el ceño pero aun su puchero era evidente, sin embargo al notar que la mirada de Himuro era solo para él se sintió más relajado.

Himuro no retiro su mirada de la de Murasakibara hasta que sintió un pequeño golpe de su compañero omega, Masaki. Este le dedico una mirada de reproche. Se sintió incómodo.

—Es nuestro turno.

Asintió con una sonrisa.

La banda salió, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, muchas chicas y chicos coreaban su nombre una y otra vez. Siempre esa sensación embriagante al subir el escenario, al estar expuesto a todos. Sabía que brillaba, que los ojos de todos solo estaban sobre él. Y aquello era magnifico.

—Bien, Tatsuya-chan, solo unas preguntitas antes de que nos deleites con tu voz.

Por supuesto, siendo el vocalista era quien más preguntas recibía.

Solo rio con elegancia. La mujer que entrevistaba era una conductora joven, por su aroma era un omega, parecía admirarle mucho.

Empezaron con preguntas sin importancia para saciar la curiosidad de la vida privadas de las y los fans como sus horarios para dormir, sus comidas favoritas, su relación en el grupo. Cuando dijo que era Masaki quien le despertaba todos rieron. Sin embargo Masaki confeso que era Himuro quien cocinó desde siempre para todos. Al parecer eso le hizo más deseable ante los ojos de sus alfas fans.

—Vaya esos es grandioso, entonces ¿cocinas para tus compañeros solamente?

—Sí, puesto que ellos morirían de hambre sino lo hiciera.

Los betas de su banda rieron junto con ellos.

—Nos prepara dulces cuando se lo pedimos. Es por eso que no lo entregaríamos a nadie.

La conductora rio, pero Himuro se preparó para la pregunta. Estaba seguro que después de una broma así vendría. Y lo hizo:

—Ahh ¿entonces el alfa que quiera desposar a Himuro tendrá que contar con su aprobación?— preguntó ella, quiñándoles un ojo.

Los betas asintieron con mucha energía.

—Vaya… vaya… así que tienes unos amigos muy sobreprotectores… ¿Hay algún candidato? ¿Algún afortunado que pruebe tus dulces además de tus amigos?

Himuro sonrió, pero pudo ver que su silencio fue malinterpretado. Por supuesto se había preparado para ese tipo de preguntas. Pero siempre pensó en la respuesta, sin embargo, el rostro de Murasakibara y los dulces que había hecho para él vinieron a su mente.

—Así que sí hay alguien ¿nos dirías su nombre?—preguntó animada la conductora.

—Ah... no en realidad no hay nadie…—se apresuró a decir, totalmente avergonzado por no haberse librado de la pregunta de forma adecuada.

—Mohh… no nos mientas…

—En verdad no lo hay. Ah... no en verdad no.

La conductora no quedó satisfecha, sus fans tampoco. Pero pudo ver que el director le recordaba por medio del _telepronter_ que era hora de que la banda tocase.

— ¡Muy bien! Un mensaje final a tus fans que has dejado con la duda.

Himuro mostro su estudiada sonrisa y simplemente deseo una feliz navidad a todos y por supuesto que lo pasen con sus seres queridos. Unas palabras así de simples ganaron un estruendoso aplauso. Se dispuso a cantar. Como siempre lo hizo con la energía característicamente combinada con su elegancia natural. Pero algo había cambiado, su mente ya no pensaba en Kagami sino en Murasakibara.

El show finalizó espectacularmente con la presentación de "Real generation", una canción bastante egocéntrica a pensamiento de Himuro, pero que sin duda consiguió enganchar con su ritmo a los fans de la serie. Sus armonías estaban perfectamente encuadradas. Se sorprendió que cada uno de ellos tuviera una voz especial pero muy buena para el canto. ¿Acaso habría algo que no pudiera hacer ese grupo? Realmente eran prodigios.

El vocalista estaba alistando sus cosas para retirarse del camerino. Su banda como siempre se le adelantó. Y es que solo Himuro, quien era muy pretencioso, cargaba para todos lados sus productos de belleza. A diferencia de Masaki, quien también era omega, este era más sencillo en vestir.

—Muro-chin aún está aquí. —se escuchó una voz con un toque de felicidad.

El cuerpo del joven pelinegro se estremeció, no se esperó que el alfa le buscase hasta encontrarle.

—El olor de Muro-chin es muy fácil de seguir. —dijo como si respondiera una pregunta no formulada.

Giro levemente y notó que la mirada de Atsushi no era aburrida sino que tenía un matiz diferente, casi podía ver al animal interior de este, asomándose por sus ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede?—

Intentó parecer desinteresado.

De pronto el joven alfa parecía un tanto tímido, como si lo que quisiera hacer a continuación le avergonzara. Sin duda su infantilidad se manifestaba aún... por supuesto solo tendría quince o dieciséis años, no más.

—Pensé que tu grupo ya se había marchado.

Murasakibara no se limitó más a quedarse en la puerta del camerino destinado para Granrodeo, sino que luego de un suspiro pesado, ingresó y caminó hasta Himuro; por instinto se paró tan alto como era, demostrando la clara diferencia de altura entre ambos. A Himuro usualmente le molestaba muchísimo cuando un alfa marcaba esa diferencia; sin embargo, con Murasakibara no sucedió ello, sino que sintió una necesidad secreta desde lo más profundo de su ser de envolverse entre sus brazos. Se asustó de ello, y dio un paso hacia atrás- Lo cual fue malinterpretado por el otro, quien frunció su ceño entristecido por el acto-

—Kise-chin se demora demasiado en alistarse, me aburrí de esperarle y vine.

La simpleza de su explicación le hizo reír auténticamente. Su risa pareció relajar más a Murasakibara, pero no solo eso, sino darse valor para lo que había venido a hacer.

Se acercó a Himuro y antes de que él otro pudiera apartarse, le tomo entre sus brazos y le envolvió.

—Yo quiero besar de nuevo a Muro-chin. —confesó con una voz inusual.

— ¿Huh?

El alfa le tomaba, y giraba casi como si fuera su muñeco. Simplemente no podía oponerse a la fuerza del otro, aunque este no utilizara su fuerza a totalidad. El omega de Himuro sintió que en sus brazos siempre estaría seguro. Era un dato muy especial e importante para un omega que está en el momento de su vida para aparearse y tener descendencia.

—Espera...no…

Poner sus manos sobre la boca del alfa fue lo único que pudo hacer para detener a Murasakibara.

— ¿Por qué no puedo besarte?—preguntó como su puchero infantil—No vas a impedírmelo. —resolvió por sí mismo.

Este niño grandote debía de aprender reglas claras de adultos.

—No está bien. No es correcto. Si alguien nos viera podría meterme preso ¿lo entiendes?

El agarre de sus enormes manos en su cintura se hizo aún más fuerte, un poco de dolor se hizo presente. El alfa parecía no querer dejarle ir sin conseguir lo que deseaba.

—Yo no permitiré que te hagan daño. Aplastaré a cualquiera que quiera llevarte preso.

"La manera en la piensa solucionarlo es algo tierno", pensó Himuro. Por supuesto esa no era ninguna solución verdadera.

—No...no puedes aplastar a nadie.

— ¡Si puedo!—respondió ofendido.

—Sé que tienes la fuerza para hacerlo. Pero me refiero a que…—suspiró—Esto...el besarse solo pueden hacerlo las parejas…los novios...los esposos…—intento seguir calmado, pero tener los brazos de Murasakibara a su alrededor no le dejaban pensar correctamente.

— ¿Papá y mamá?—preguntó el más alto.

—Exacto...tu papá y mamá se pueden besar. Está bien. Además tú eres su cachorro. Cuando encuentres a alguien, querrás besarlo y abrazarlo y cuando tengas la edad suficiente te casaras y tendrás cachorros. — Odiaba con sinceridad darle a Murasakibara el discurso que sus padres le dieron de niño, pero era útil, pues sintió que las manos del otro ya no le presionaban con tanta fuerza. Quizás comenzaba a comprender.

Realmente si alguien los viera en esa posición sería terrible para ambos.

—Entonces yo seré papa y tu mama. —respondió sereno el menor, reafirmando su agarre sobre el omega.

— ¿eh?...

Los brazos de Murasakibara le habían cubierto por completo. Una de sus manos estaba en su nuca y la otra en su cadera, peligrosamente baja. Pero el cachorro enorme había conseguido lo que había querido: le estaba besando, nuevamente con inocencia y una contenida carga erótica. Sus labios eran toscos y evidentemente nunca habían besado, pero gracias al instinto había logrado esta vez moverlos levemente. Himuro mantenía los ojos abiertos, pero por un instante quiso cerrarlos y envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro para entregarse a su poder y fuerza. Pero como si su conciencia fuera Masaki, su amigo, un claro pensamiento derrumbo ese calor que comenzaba a instalarse en su cuerpo "Es un niño".

Le alejó con fuerza y se escapó cuando este intento abrazarle nuevamente.

—No puedes ser papá y yo mamá. Murasakibara… no tienes edad suficiente. Yo soy mayor que tú. No está bien.

Aquellas palabras más que cualquier empuje, lograron que el otro por fin se separara de su cuerpo y al fin le diera espacio personal. Ambos se sentían embotados en los aromas del otro, los cuales habían crecido. Cada uno quería hundirse en esas fragancias, sus animales internos querían manifestarse, peleaban por hacerlo. Pero fue Himuro quien se portó nuevamente como debía: un adulto.

—Puedo ser tu amigo. Puedo seguir enseñándote a cocinar si quieres, pero no puedes besarme ni nada más ¿entendido?—Su tono de voz era como el de un regaño. Le dolía usarlo peor era su deber como el adulto entre los dos.

Murasakibara no le entendió por completo. El mismo no entendía esas repentinas ganas que sintió de buscarle y de besarle, solo sabía que le había gustado, y que deseaba más. ¿Qué tanto más? No comprendía. Solo un instinto le hizo pensar que sería delicioso probar los labios de Himuro. Y había comprobado que eran exquisitos. Después inició a pensar que quería meter sus manos debajo de la ropa del otro. Además de ello quería monopolizarle. Las palabras que dijo en el escenario sobre tener a alguien especial, le habían enfurecido. "Nadie debe de tener a Muro-chin" eso es lo que su animal interno le mandó. Nunca le había hablado tan claramente como hasta ese momento.

Solo por la urgencia de poder estar más cera de este fue que dijo:

—Entonces…sal conmigo hoy en Navidad.—pidió aún con esa expresión de confusión.

—Hoy no…. No puedo

—Entonces Muro-chin me odia.

Antes de que Murasakibara pudiera marcharse, Himuro le alcanzó y le tomo del brazo. No quería ver su rostro triste y resentido. Le causaba dolor ver sufrir a Murasakibara. No se consideraba una persona tan amable como aparentaba, pero cuando las personas que quieren sufren siente culpa. Murasakibara se había ganado su aprecio hasta ese punto de forma muy rápida.

—Está bien, demos un paseo por la ciudad. Pero supongo que debes de regresar a casa con tus padres más tarde. —Nuevamente intentó portarse como un sempai.

—En realidad íbamos a pasar todos en la casa de Aka-chin Pero él va a pasarle aparte con Mido-chin. Mi casa está en Akita. —contestó animado porque su rostro haya convencido a su Muro-chin.

—Oh...entiendo. ¿Pero Akashi...estará bien con que salgas conmigo?—preguntó entre divertido y enternecido por el plan de acción del menor.

—No se dará cuenta. —respondió sin darle importancia.

Sonrió, no notó que aquel simple gesto provocó en Murasakibara una mayor resolución en seguir avanzando hacia él.

—Está bien… pero yo sí debo regresar con mi banda más tarde. Umm. Veámonos en la torre de Tokio. ¿Está bien?

Murasakibara asintió. Su rostro se veía más iluminado. Aquello trajo calidez al alma de Himuro.

Presente

Tetsuya se encuentra platicando de los últimos detalles de las escenas a grabar junto a su coprotagonista, Aomine Daiki. Este le observa desde el lado opuesto de la escenografía. Están en una habitación que era su cocina, sería una escena especial. Ya habían platicado y entrenado como realizarla, solo queda grabarla tal cual. Aomine ya se encuentra con el vestuario puesto que es simplemente ropa de diario, mientras Tetsu tiene todo ese aspecto maternal en todo su cuerpo.

La temporada pasada terminó con ellos en su noche de bodas, cuando Aomine por fin mordió a su omega. La nueva temporada había iniciado con ambos enterándose de que serán padres, el proceso de embarazo. Todo ello sería la introducción a todos los problemas como pareja que tendrán que afrontar, además de que Tetsu tendrá que tomar decisiones como madre y pareja.

Se supone que vivían en una casa tradicional por fuera pero muy moderna por dentro con todas las comodidades posibles. Aomine Daiki es un jugador profesional de baloncesto de la selección japonesa y además de los clubes más importantes.

Finalmente cuando todo pareció quedar claro, Aomine y Tetsu se encaminan por su lado hacia el lugar donde iniciara su escena.

Para Aomine verle vestido de manera tan maternal, como nunca, le sentó algo relajante pero a la vez doloroso. Todo lo que pudo tener está escrito en esos guiones, pero esa no es su vida sino la del personaje que interpreta. El "Aomine Daiki" que está escrito no es él, después de todo, su historia amorosa no termino con un final feliz.

—Tetsu, ¿te encuentras bien?

Sus personajes llevan su nombre y están basados en ellos, pero por supuesto no son ellos mismos o eso debe de intentar entender. Duele. Confunde. Está nervioso de tener a Tetsu tan cerca, tan sublime, tan destellante con ese aspecto.

Los ojos celestes le miran con una calidez sublime, total, y absoluta. Por supuesto, el "Tetsu" que interpreta su Tetsu es uno totalmente enamorado a Daiki. Un Daiki que no le había decepcionado, que es todo lo que un omega desea en un alfa.

—Daiki, no deberías ser tan absorbente. Estoy bien, ambos lo estamos.

Tetsu realmente era buen actor, pues el cariño con el que acaricio lo que sería su vientre fue tan conmovedor. Le abrazó, le envolvió completamente. Sintió su aroma. Las cámaras siguen ahí, filmando esas muestras de amor.

De pronto Tetsu se quejó del dolor proveniente de su vientre. Aomine se preocupó, no fue actuado. Luego recordó que era parte de la historia, del guion.

—Creo que ya viene… Daiki-kun

Sin pensarlo, sin recordar bien que era lo que su personaje hacía lo levanto en sus brazos con cuidado. Se sintió bien.

Por supuesto aquello fue parte de la actuación por eso los directores ni nadie les detuvo. Sin embargo Aomine perdió el hilo entre la ficción y la realidad. Sus ojos enfocan a Tetsu en este instante es todo lo que quieren enfocar.

—No te preocupes... Tetsu, no debes de preocuparte por nada. ¡Este bebe va a nacer muy fuerte!

La mirada de Daiki fue fuerte, decidida a proteger a su pareja e hijo. Los directores están conformes. Incluso más que ello.

— ¡Corte!

La escena finalizó. Daiki demoró unos segundos demás en bajar a Tetsu del suelo. Y aun cuando lo hacen, sus brazos aun le envuelven, sus ojos aún se encuentran.

Ambos respiran un poco agitados. Sus seres internos se llaman mutuamente, ambos lo saben. Están conscientes de que sus animales quieren despertar y hablarse con sus cuerpos.

—Te ves bien, Tetsu.

Sus últimos susurros los soltó sin mirar a los ojos del otro, antes de dar la cara a sus coordinadores quien le hablo de que mejoras debía de hacerle a su personaje. ¿Cuándo Aomine Daiki dejó de ser él y volverse el personaje?

Tetsu asintió y aceptó todas las recomendaciones. Luego de despedirse de sus coordinadores se encamina hasta su vestuario para que le ayuden a quitarse aquellas ropas. Ambos se moverían a la escenografía de un hospital. Donde ambos grabarían la escena con bebe que actuaría de hijo de ambos que en realidad era sobrino de Daiki.

Debido a su retiro temporal deben de grabar todas las escenas posibles en el día. Aunque harán un paro después del almuerzo ya que tienen una sesión fotográfica con todos los miembros de la generación de los milagros. Su ropa ya está lista también para ello. Kuroko sonríe suavemente, a pesar de todo de la sensación de vacío con Aomine se sintió mejor a su lado. No debía olvidar el daño, pero tampoco debía de vivir con este. Más tarde ambos iban a encontrarse cara a cara con Kise Ryota, su amigo rubio. A pesar de sus sentimientos, ambos se consideran amigos con sinceridad.

"¿Aun lo amas? No como un omega, sino como tú un humano, Kise-kun"

Cuando Kise le visitó en el hospital luego del mal trago que fue su apareamiento con Kagami, el rubio le dio su respuesta con una firmeza que Kuroko no creyó posible.

"Como podría no hacerlo"

Esa fue su respuesta, una que ambos ocultan de Aomine. Kuroko tiembla ¿Qué haría Aomine si lo supiera? Si se enterara que esa felicidad que veía en las fotografías de Kise era mentira o por lo menos no eran reales del todo. Si era sincero consigo mismo, él aún tenía fuertes sentimientos por él aun como humano. Y como omega simplemente no podía librarse del yugo de este. Aomine fue su alfa y al omega parecía poco importarle la traición y el daño. Para Kise era igual. Ambos omegas, ambos animales internos deseaban volver con su alfa. Pero su razón y las leyes protectoras de su libertad les decían que no era correcto, que solo están atrapados en una relación enfermiza y destructiva ¿era así o más se destruían como ahora? Si quería volver a ser uno con su animal interno, comunicarse con este iba a tener que dejar de lado su razón y llegar a un intermedio. Y por otro lado estaba Kagami, con su amor, con esa cálida cura que le dio todos estos años. Por supuesto no le odiaba por lo sucedido era simplemente que debía de dejar de esconderse en su cariño. Si intentaba algo con el pelirrojo debía de ser real, no solo huir de Aomine.

Las siguientes escenas grabadas serán del noviazgo de Murasakibara y Akashi. Su historia de amor había sido improvista y casi al final de la serie. Cuando, en vez de cumplir con su destino, Akashi lo dejo todo por estar con Murasakibara y eso incluía a su prometido, Midorima Shintaro.

Esta temporada tendrá escenas más desarrolladas del noviazgo de ambos personajes.

Un beso es muy difícil de dar. En la temporada pasada solo habían tenido que besarse de manera muy inocente. Los únicos que habían tenido que filmar escenas subidas de tono habían sido Tetsuya y Aomine. Pero en esta temporada en la cual los fans ya están más maduros había escenas románticas de todo tipo y por supuesto de las diferentes parejas que se ha desarrollado.

En su caso tendrá que besar a Murasakibara. Este no parece muy conforme. Realmente filmar escenas en las cuales Murasakibara libera a su "alfa" interior no les trae buenos recuerdos. Y teme, tiene miedo no a su amigo sino a que este recuerde…

Sin embargo, saber que Midorima no se encuentra su lado le impulsa a seguir. A aceptar y sonreír mientras la maquillista le deja aún más perfecto.

Ambos actores se encuentran en una especie de biblioteca-despacho en el cual Akashi estará sentado sobre el escritorio mientras Murasakibara le arrincona y le intenta besar.

Akashi y Murasakibara se observan. Aun no inicia la grabación.

—Hacer esto con Aka-chin es muy raro ¿en serio debemos de hacerlo?—preguntó el grandote con un puchero de desagrado.

El pelirrojo no puede molestarse, pues tampoco se siente muy natural para él. Quiere demasiado a Murasakibara, a quien también dañó por su propio bien sin que lo sepa, pero no puede verle de manera sexual.

—Sin embargo, Atsushi es nuestro deber hacerlo. Así que imagina…

Atsushi entrecierra sus ojos, dibuja un puchero fastidiado y admite ¿cómo es que se le ocurrió aceptar a volver a la actuación? No quiere besar a Akashi, realmente no desea hacerlo; sin embargo ya está metido en ello. Aunque quisiera no puede dejarlo; pues se metería en problemas legales y no quiere escándalos para su pastelería. Hace lo que Akashi le aconseja y se imagina que es otra persona que está al frente suyo. Sin embargo cuando lo intenta un recuerdo que pensaba no tener le asalta.

— ¡Acción!—se escucha en el set.

— Aka-chin huele tan bien hoy que quiere devorarlo—Inicia Murasakibara mientras con sus manos atrapa al más bajo en el escritorio, no le dejó salida, le observa con una mirada que Akashi nunca ha visto. El pelirrojo sonríe de manera seductora y le apresa del cuello, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo aún más a él.

Murasakibara recuerda haber hecho esto con Himuro. Lo cual desata su parte instintiva ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel omega a dejarlo? ¿Y a refregarle un prometido ahora? Había muchos vacíos en las mentiras de Himuro que le dolían pero era al único al que quiere y desea tener de esta manera.

De repente, el alfa peli morado está un poco perdido, atrapado en la sensación que le dejó de recuerdo el cuerpo de Himuro en sus brazos. No puede dejarle ir. No va hacerlo, llega a esa resolución. Esos besos que compartieron no debieron ser solo un juego de un sempai a un kohai como se lo dijo en el pasado. No podía serlo. Cuando se reencontraron, aquel trato de adulto le fastidio tanto. Había luchado por convertirse en un adulto estos años, cumpliendo sus metas, siendo paciente y esperando porque sabía que alguna vez regresaría. Paso todo este tiempo pensando que Himuro le dejó por no ser lo suficientemente maduro, porque no podía ofrecerle la protección e independencia que un omega adulto necesita. Dentro de sí pensó que fue solo eso, pero que el amor de Himuro fue verdadero. Pero cuando se enteró de su nuevo compromiso todo se vino abajo. Es un insulto para el alfa y va a enseñarle que con él no se juega; aun así piensa retenerlo para sí, quiera este o no. Aunque no lo haya marcado tiene la certeza que es suyo.

Con toda esa frustración condensada besa a Akashi de manera apasionada, con fuerza mientras le acerca con posesividad por las caderas. El pelirrojo realmente se sorprende, pero siguiendo con su actuación cierra los ojos y apresa los hombros de su compañero con fuerza. También desea que los brazos que le envuelven sean de otra persona.

—Atsushi...—susurra ido.

—Corten.

Ambos se separan y por un momento no pueden verse, pero luego Akashi actuando como maduro que es, palmeaba el hombro del alfa

—Sé que lo imaginas a él. Está bien Atsushi. Lo que sea porque la actuación sea perfecta.

Atsushi asiente y da cara al director que les va a enseñar la escena grabada. Los labios del pelirrojo no le fueron desagradables pero no son los que anhela. Solo ha deseado a un omega en toda su vida y eso no va cambiar, por lo que sin importar lo que tenga que hacer va a tener a Himuro para sí.

Presente

Por supuesto que ya era un adulto hecho y derecho. Pero un mes ha pasado desde que sus padres les habían avisado a él y su hermano que llegaran a Japón con el pequeño Nozomi, su bebe.

Adora a su hijo, su pequeño niño de cuatro años, por cumplir cinco. Justo lo traen para que los pasara junto a él. Pero sabe que eso no era todo. Sus padres están cansados de vivir en el deshonor. Al parecer iba a tener que acelerar su matrimonio con Nijimura. Nunca pensó verse en una situación así: de alguna manera forzado a casarse. Lo cual es irónico pues escapó de Estados Unidos para no cazarse a la fuerza, y ahora de igual manera debe de hacerlo.

Sus padres solo están preocupados por el niño. Ellos eran de una época diferente, muy diferente. Para ellos, un niño sin su padre alfa verdadero era un sacrilegio. Seguramente ellos mismo nunca esperaron tener un nieto en esas circunstancias. Siempre se imaginaron que su único hijo les daría nietos de Kagami dentro de un perfecto matrimonio.

Además, los padres de Kagami están cansados que sus amistades achaquen que el padre es su hijo y no quiera reconocerlo: había metido en muchos problemas a Kagami con ello. Pero simplemente él era tan protector y se había encariñado tanto con Nozomi. Sin embargo, a pesar que Kagami le pidió matrimonio para así ser él quien reconozca a Nozomi no podría aceptar ello y dejar a Kagami sin que buscara su propio amor y familia.

Su hermano llegó. Veía en su rostro que las preocupaciones le abruman. En este último mes Kuroko se recuperó completamente y la semana que venía iniciaría nuevamente con las grabaciones entre ambos. Él y Kagami tenía papeles de antagonistas en la aclamada serie y eran pareja, pero ambos tenían escenas con otros personajes de la serie, eso incluía a Kuroko y Murasakibara. El estrés iba a matarles a ambos hermanos si no iniciaban a buscar una solución.

Regresó a Japón para recobrar su fama, para poder retirarse como se debe y no de la manera abrupta que sucedió hace cinco años. No podía dejar su carrera de esa manera en Japón, ni podía hacerle eso a su mejor amigo. Pero le está costando tanto. Ver a Murasakibara y actuar con él, cantar con él... no iba a ser nada fácil. A pesar de su papel antagónico, ya había muchos fans que querían verle junto a Murasakibara en un dueto musical. Muchos críticos decían que se veía mejora su lado que del de Akashi, quien en su personaje era pareja de Murasakibara.

Aun con todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza, ambos en sepulcral silencio se encaminaron en el auto de su hermano hacia la mansión Himuro en las afueras de Tokio. Sus padres habían llegado agotando hasta el último recurso para permanecer incognitos, incluso habían contratado servicio especial de transporte para que los lleve desde el aeropuerto de Narita hasta su mansión en Tokio.

Nijimura quiso ir junto a Himuro pero el omega no lo permitió. Primero quiere enfrentar a sus padres solo. Kagami es como su hermano, con él no hay problemas ni vergüenzas. A veces parece que el padre de Nozomi era Kagami y ojala lo hubiera sido. Solo por ello a veces piensa que hubiera sido mejor si simplemente se hubiese quedado a su lado: no hubiera pasado por tantas humillaciones, a Kagami no le hubiesen roto el corazón como lo había hecho Kuroko, y a él… simplemente serían una pareja convencional con muchos cachorros a su alrededor.

—Yo también a veces pienso que debía quedarme en Japón junto a ti y apoyarte en tu carrera musical. Debía hacerte cumplir tus votos. Pero Nozomi no sería nuestro Nozomi si no fuera así.

Himuro abrazó a su hermano con fuerza. Kagami es un hombre demasiado bueno para ese mundo. Kagami un poco sonrojado le devolvió el abrazo e intentó calmar a su hermano.

Una conocida ama de llaves les recibió. Les dirigió hasta el segundo piso que es dónde se encuentran sus padres y el niño. Tras la puerta escuchó las risitas del pequeño, sus palabras agudas, podía incluso imaginárselo. Sus manos temblaron, sintió tantos deseos de llorar al escucharle.

—No tengas miedo de ver a tu hijo, hermano.

Alentado por Kagami, aspiro el aire y abrió la puerta. De espaldas a él hay un pequeño niño jugando con plastilinas, formando conos de helado con sus manos.

—Nozomi…—susurró débilmente.

Su hijo se giró, mostrándole esos perfectos ojos grandes e inocentes, ese rosto infantil y redondeado, su sonrisa de dientes blancos. El pequeño corrió hacia su mama y este le recibió de rodillas en el suelo entre sus brazos. Estrechó su cuerpito entre estos, tan satisfecho. Por fin se sentía más completo. Su orgullo le llevó a regresar a Japón, por lo cual su omega interno le había rasgado día con día. Un omega no puede estar sin su cachorro tan lejos por tanto tiempo cuando su hijo era tan pequeño.

— ¡Mami!

Aspiro su aroma leche...aún era un bebe. Se sintió tan feliz de poder tenerlo así.

—Mami...me ahogas

Aquel puchero era tan parecido….

—Lo siento, bebe. Es solo que estoy feliz de verte.

Nijimura tenía razón. Es antinatural estar lejos de su hijo.

— ¿Por qué no me trajiste a Japón?—le reclamó con un puchero en sus labios.

—Ahh es que tenía que solucionar algunos problemas antes de que llegarás.

Para la inocente mente del niño aquello fue suficiente, así que abrazó a su madre de nuevo también sintiéndose cálido y reconfortado en sus brazos.

—Hey ¿no vas a saludar a tu tío?

Kagami se hizo presente. El pequeño se separó de los brazos de su madre para saltar sobre Kagami. Himuro solo pudo sonreír. Giró su vista hacia su madre y padre junto a los de Kagami. Estos definitivamente iban a devorarles vivos. Toda la sensación de bienestar se fue al ver los rostros de estos.

—Nozomi, cariño, ve con tu nana por un momento. Ya es hora de tu merienda. —era su madre omega, la abuela de Nozomi.

—Pero quiero jugar con mama y con el tío Taiga—refunfuño con su típico puchero.

—Y lo harás pero primero debemos de hablar de unas cositas.

El pequeño dio un sonoro beso a su madre y otro abrazo rápido a Kagami. Luego se fue tranquilo con su nana a comer lo que este le hubiese preparado.

De nuevo el desasosiego lleno el cuerpo del omega pelinegro, pero simplemente se puso de pie para enfrentar a sus padres.

Su hermano, como siempre, se puso a su lado, demostrando con tal acto su total apoyo frente a cualquier tema que pudiera desarrollarse.

Los padres de Kagami se sentaron en los muebles. En el mueble de al lado se sentaron los padres de Himuro. Los cuatro adultos mayores tenían una expresión de claro regaño. Pero sobre todo, los padres de Kagami; por supuesto, ellos no tendrían nada que hacer ahí, pues el niño no tiene relación sanguínea con ellos, pero por culpa de su hijo alfa, que carga con problemas que no eran suyos, deben de aguantar las burlas de sus amistades, así como el trato de hielo de sus parientes lejanos.

Kagami Akira, padre omega de Taiga era quien más afectado se había visto, sin embargo y a pesar de la deshonra se sentía preocupado por su hijo.

—Taiga, no entiendo porque tienes que pasar por estas vergüenzas. Entiendo el corazón noble que tienes. Pero tú no tienes por qué estar respondiendo a cada error que Tatsuya comete.

— ¡Mama…!—empezó Kagami pero Tatsuya le detuvo.

—Tu madre, tiene razón. No entendemos porque debemos de sufrir si no has sido tú el que ha cometido el error. Tu compromiso con Tatsuya quedo deshecho desde el momento en que este muchacho se fue de Estados Unidos sin avisar a nadie. Por si fuera poco, se involucró en el mundo del entretenimiento, tú lo defendiste como buen alfa una y otra vez y te pago embarazándose de solo kami-sama sabe quién. Y por si fuera poco rechazó tu propuesta matrimonial. ¿No tienes orgullo, hijo? Y ahora gracias a que invertimos en el cuidado de Nozomi por ti, debemos de afrontar que todo nuestro clan inquiera que es tu hijo no reconocido. Cuando evidentemente no lo es.

Era evidente que la relación amistosa entre ambas familias no era la mejor en esos momentos. El alfa Himuro, padre de Tatsuya, parecía estar a punto de responderle a su amigo de infancia, pero su esposa, la peliblanca, madre de Tatsuya le mantenía en su lugar calmándole con caricias leves en el brazo. Las presencias de los animales internos de todos ellos se manifestaban. A pesar de su apariencia formal pues todos vestían con trajes de ejecutivos, los rugidos desde lo más profundo de su alma se escuchaban en un murmullo. Los jóvenes se mantenía firmes, simplemente escuchando hasta que finalmente el alfa Kagami se calló.

—Padre, con todo el respeto que se merece, es mi decisión el seguir cuidando o no de Tatsuya.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Tatsuya no sabía que podría decir al respecto. Llegó con valor, pero ahora solo sentía la humillación por la que su familia pasaba.

—Hijo ¿estás bien con eso?

La voz suave de su madre le hizo elevar la mirada. Su madre era una omega muy hermosa de quien había heredado sus ojos casi grises y por supuesto su piel pálida. Sin embargo, ella tenía esa mirada tan afilada, como de una loba lista para saltar a su presa. Usualmente podría ser una mujer muy dulce pero en otras se mostraba como la digna compañera de un alfa poderoso y de sangre noble.

—Madre…

—Somos omega… pero eso no nos da derecho a que te aproveches de la amabilidad de Kagami o de su amor.

—Espere...

—No veo otra manera de describirlo. Taiga-kun, seguramente debe amar mucho a mi hijo para soportar tantas humillaciones de parte de este.

Kagami giro la mirada hacia el lado opuesto de Himuro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Por supuesto que amo a Tatsuya. Nos criamos juntos. Nunca voy a dejarlo desprotegido.

Aquellas palabras conmovieron demasiado al omega pelinegro pero a la vez le frustraron. Nunca había llegado a ser capaz de ser autosuficiente, mucho menos después de tener a su hijo. Todo lo contrario, desde el nacimiento de Nozomi había dependido una y otra vez de Kagami y Nijimura, así como de sus padres.

—Nosotros, no rechazamos a Nozomi ni por un instante. Le adoro, es mi nieto.

Su madre suavizó su expresión; sin embargo su tono seguía siendo de reproche.

—Tu madre tiene razón. Yo adoro a nuestro nieto también—Himuro Ryo tenía una expresión bastante seria en su rostro— Pero no puedo permitir que nos deshonres más. Ni a nuestros amigos. Es necesario que sepamos quien es su verdadero padre.

—Ya le dije, padre, que voy a casarme con Nijimura Shuzo ¿Por qué no está feliz con ello?

—Porque no es el padre de nuestro nieto. Nijimura es un buen partido para tu desastrosa reputación, pero no es justo que le achaque la responsabilidad de tu hijo a Kagami o Nijimura cuando el que te hizo el hijo y te abandonó esta por ahí libre de cualquier responsabilidad.

El recuerdo del padre de su hijo le removió todos sus sentimientos que intentó controlar. Quiso reír tan amargamente, burlarse de las palabras de su padre… si este tan solo supiera la verdad. Antes de poder pararse y huir, Kagami tomo su mano como siempre. Kagami era su cadena a tierra, quien le permito seguir y recomponerse.

— ¿Qué importancia tiene quien sea su padre biológico? Yo voy a proteger a Nozomi y Nijimura le quiero como un padre—espetó a Kagami aun con la mano de su hermano entre las suyas.

El padre de Taiga rodó los ojos. De pequeño Tatsuya había sido la mejor opción para su hijo; ahora ambos padres de Taiga se arrepentían tanto de su amistad con los Himuro. Para ellos, era seguro que su hijo aún estaba enamorado de Tatsuya y que su aparente compromiso con Kuroko Tetsuya era solo una fachada.

—Tiene toda la importancia. Para los alfa y omegas de nuestra clase es vital saber de dónde desciende su linaje. —respondió el padre de Tatsuya.

—Es de un beta, un cualquiera sin nombre ni razón que se acostó conmigo en una celebración de mi banda. — respondió como si nada Tatsuya, esperando el grito o golpe de su padre.

—Ojala así fuera, h¿ijo. Pero todos sabemos que no es así. — le respondió su padre sin cambiar su expresión.

Por un momento en la mirada de su padre creyó ver la luz de la verdad. Pero pronto eso se disipó. Su padre normalmente era de una mira bonachona pero cuando debía de cumplir con su deber como alfa y líder del clan Himuro era singularmente temible.

—Sabemos que tu cachorro es de sangre pura. Es decir que su padre es un alfa completo. Aunque no es de nuestra especie. Tu cachorro ha heredado la especie de su padre alfa. No la nuestra. Según los exámenes que le hemos hecho es una muy poderosa, por eso mismo necesitamos que aparezca. Es por el bien de Nozomi que debemos saber cuál es la sangre que corre por sus venas. Todos sabemos que es un osito, pero de que clase…

Tatsuya desvío la mirada ruborizado y fastidiado. No entendía por qué de la insistencia. Cuándo renunciara a su vida artística se avocaría su hijo por completo. Se encargaría de entrenar su fuerza, era bueno en ello. Nijimura estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir ese deber de padre.

—Su padre no tiene ningún interés en Nozomi—sentenció con dolor en su pecho.

Presente

Las fotografías que deben de tomar son singularmente fastidiosas para todos los presentes. Hace años, cuando la serie recién inició se tomaron una fotografía que a todos encantó. Era prácticamente la división de los dos triángulos amorosos dentro del equipo, lleno de conflicto y amistad de por medio, casi fue profético de alguna manera. En aquella época fue incómodo tomarla, sobre todo porque aún no eran profesionales en ello, a excepción de Kise. Pero hoy es incómodo por el simple hecho de que no saben cómo podrá verse tan natural como se requiere cuando todos están tan divididos: Al menos en aquella época tenían la amistad.

Rememorando esa foto es que se tomarían la misma foto como ellos mismos, como el grupo de actores profesionales que debían de ser.

La primera foto en la que participaban Akashi, Murasakibara y Midorima no era tan incómoda. La foto sería simple, debía de mostrar a un Akashi en medio de Midorima y Murasakibara, apretado contra el cuerpo de Midorima por el abrazo de oso del peli morado. Midorima luciría algo celoso y molesto, Murasakibara con ese rostro de querer dulces y Akashi con una sonrisa juguetona y divertida.

A pesar de la evidente tensión entre los aclamados prometidos, Shintaro y Sei, la foto fue fácil de tomar. Aomine quedó observando a esos tres. Realmente son profesionales. Foto tras foto con algunos cambio de gestos y posturas. La ropa perfecta, los sacos impecables, sus cabellos brillantes, su postura corporal, hacen ver a Akashi como un fruto deseado.

—Akashi-kun es increíble ¿no lo crees?

El peli azul sufrió un ligero sobresalto pero luego rio. Kuroko saldría vestido como él mismo, sin esa prótesis que le hacía ver como un omega preñado. Ya que la foto debe mostrar que el compañerismo entre ellos aún existe.

—Realmente pienso que toda esta gente metida en la industria es una mierda.

Antes de que su compañero pueda responder (se siente un poco utópico que pueda hablar con Tetsu de manera normal) una voz refrescante y dulzona saludo a todos los presentes. Tanto Aomine como Kuroko giran su vista: Era Kise, llegando con su equipo completo. Siendo el más veterano de ellos en la industria, que participase incluso en una sesión fotográfica viene con sus cláusulas. La foto solo podía ser tomada por Kasamatsu Yukio.

La sesión de fotos de Akashi, su prometido y Murasakibara finalizó. Los tres agradecieron al personal. Al finalizar, los fotógrafos ya enterados de los requerimientos de Kise iniciaron a desmontar sus equipos. Kise Ryota solo puede ser fotografiado por su fotógrafo y manager personal Kasamatsu Yukio quien también es su prometido alfa.

Kise les vio, su ceño se frunce levemente, sus ojos color miel se apagan un poco; sin embargo quiere sonreír y acercarse (ver juntos a Aomine y Kuroko es sin duda doloroso). Sin embargo, Kasamatsu le detiene y le atrae hacia sí, abrazándolo para luego besarle sin importar que aquella demostración romántica retrase el trabajo de todos. Mientras besa a Kise dirige una mirada de advertencia a Aomine, quien solo gruñe por lo bajo. Kuroko lo escucha, ríe en un tono de voz baja pero también siente aprehensión en su pecho.

—No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo—gruñe Aomine, acercándose a la pareja.

—Tetsu y yo ya estamos listos mientras que Kise ni siquiera se ha cambiado. —reclama al aire.

El director de fotografía asiente, acercándose a Kasamatsu, logrando que ambos se separen. Kasamatsu soltó a su prometido no sin antes darle una caricia en la mejilla. Kise se marchó con una sonrisa pícara con su maquillista.

—Así que también lo deseas eh...—susurró Kuroko al lado de Aomine quien no le escucha por estar farfullando en voz baja, intentando no volverse a portar como un patán con el equipo de producción, ya que ninguno de esos trabajadores lo merece.

El rubio modelo quedo listo. Los tres personajes principales lo están, impecables, luciendo juveniles con sus rostros sin ninguna imperfección, remarcando en cada uno sus bellezas tan diferentes y contrastantes: Kuroko una belleza tan natural, distante pero tierna; Kise una belleza gloriosa, con sus cabellos como seda dorada; mientras Aomine abrumaba con su mirada eléctrica y su postura de alfa poderoso.

Cada uno vio la fotografía que se tomaron hace años. Los tres tenían un expresión relajada, su rostro no necesitó tanto maquillaje pues eran inocentes, se tenían estima, el amor les rodeaba.

—Hagamos lo mejor posible—Dijo Kise intentando sonreír y guiñándoles un ojo.

Kuroko asintió con firmeza intentando también sonreír; sin embargo la mirada de ambos omegas se encontró, entendiéndose por completo. Aomine nota aquella mirada que ambos se dirigieron y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Hace muchos años ambos se miraban de aquella manera que solo dos omegas pueden entender pero que el cómo alfa cercano a ellos comprende a medias.

—Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, seamos profesionales con esto.

Aomine suspiró. El aroma de ambos es tan sutil pero él logra sentirlos. Ninguno de los presentes podría pues ambos estaban con supresores; sin embargo, él puede y por ello una deliciosa corriente placentera recorre su cuerpo.

Se puso de pie frente al fondo con la expresión seria que debía de tener. Tetsu se puso detrás de él, dirigiéndole una mirada tímida y huidiza que le hizo querer girarse y abrazarlo, ya que el miraba ligeramente hacia atrás. Tetsu tomo de su chompa como si quisiera llamarle. Mientras tanto, Kise correspondiendo a su carácter, se lanzó sobre Kuroko con una risa picara y una mirada juguetona hacia Aomine, apoyando su peso tanto en Kuroko como en Aomine.

Frente a ellos el fotógrafo es Kasamatsu. Aomine debe aceptar que sin duda esun tipo muy profesional. Tres fotos seguidas le sacaron en esa postura. Luego les pidieron que se movieran en otras posturas. Antes de que ambos omegas se soltaran de su cuerpo. Aomine giro y los atrajo a ambos en un abrazo mientras sonreía; ambos al principio le miraban con sorpresa pero poco a poco al notar la mirada cálida de Aomine dirigida a ambos por igual estos sonríen. La fuerza de aquella imagen hizo enfurecer a Kasamatsu. Por muy profesional que sea, siente ganas de tirar todo y partirle el rostro a Aomine.

— ¡Suelta ya a Kise!—grita sin poder contenerse luego de finalizar la última foto.

Mucho peor fue que Kise al sentirse perdido no se separase de Aomine. Kasamatsu deja su cámara a un lado y antes de que alguien pueda controlarlo, jala a Kise, alejándolo de los otros dos.

Akashi que estuvo viendo todo el desarrollo notó que Aomine iba a responder, de hecho sus dientes y garras ya están afuera. Un gruñido proveniente de Kasamatsu en respuesta se sintió. Varios miembros de seguridad se acercan. Ambos alfas ya tienen desplegados su auras, su aroma imponente pueden olfatear todos. Poco a poco esa recarga de feromonas comienza a trastornar a todos, recordándoles que mientras trataban de parecer humanos civilizados lo cierto es que por dentro son animales aún.

—Sempai, ya basta, por favor.

Kise decidió intentar calmar a Kasamatsu, pero se agito mientras lo mantenía contra sí. Podía ser más bajo que él pero sin duda tiene mucha fuerza.

—Sempai, me haces daño—se queja Kise.

Las garras de Kasamatsu están afuera por lo que se clavaron en el brazo de Kise. Aomine huele el aroma de la sangre. Por lo que empuja a los betas de seguridad que intentan pararlo y se lanza encima de Kasamatsu.

— ¡Suéltalo!—gruño alto.

Sus orejas y cola también están fueras, sus ojos ya no son humanos. Kuroko observa todo ello sin saber cómo actuar. Kise saldrá lastimado si Kasamatsu intenta seguir reteniéndolo y Aomine arrebatárselo.

— ¡Oigan ya basta!—se quejó el rubio omega.

—Akashi-kun…

Este asintió admitiendo que esto ya se iba de algo que pudieran retener los betas. Los alfas restantes se retiraron hace unos minutos pues al sentir el peso del aura de dos alfas se sintieron intranquilos como si su territorio fuera amenazado. No faltaba mucho para que se lanzaran a una pelea. Muchos miembros del equipo del producción de alfas de baja clase están a punto de ponerse de rodillas igual que otros betas, los omegas tiemblan.

—Daiki, más te vale que lo dejes en paz

Midorima y Murasakibara retuvieron a Aomine separándolo del otro alfa, pero logra lanzarle un zarpazo que atraviesa la mejilla derecha de Kasamatsu.

Este estuvo a punto de lanzarse en respuesta pero Kise se abrazó a él con mucha fuerza, mientras dos betas que aun podía mantenerse en pie le ayudan a alejarlo y sacarlo, llevándolo a su camerino.

Aomine estuvo a punto de seguirlo y proseguir con la pelea, pero la fuerza abrumadora de Murasakibara se hizo más fuerte. Como alfa, el pelimorado, tampoco puede ser indiferente al despliegue de feromonas de otros alfas, su animal interno también reacción a la afrenta.

—Tetsuya, haz lo tuyo—ordenó Akashi.

—Pero...yo...

Sin embargo ante la mirada rigurosa de Akashi sabe que tiene que hacerlo. Se acerca a Aomine y se abraza a su pecho. Aomine iba a quitárselo de encima hasta que siente aquel aroma destinado para él: la dulce vainilla. Baja su mirada y descubre los cabellos del peli celeste. Se separa de Murasakibara para abrazar fuerte a Kuroko; luego entierra su nariz en sus cabellos. Había extrañado tanto eso. Aun así puede escuchar el latido de Kise a unos metros. Se aferra con fuerza al cuerpo de Kuroko para no ir detrás de Kise. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse a un ataque a muerte con el otro.

—Lo siento, Tetsu. —pidió con sinceridad.

Sabe que aquel acto había sido incómodo para su ex. Y ahora tiene la duda de si han avanzado o retrocedido.

—No importa.

Su mirada es desolada ¿tanto le molesto el contacto?

—Después de todo fue por Kise ¿no es así?

Aomine no responde. Kuroko muerde levemente su labio inferior. Se gira para marcharse pero Aomine le retiene.

—Aún sigo firme hacia ti.

Kuroko baja la tensión en su cuerpo. A punto de mostrar sus orejas y cola esta pero se tranquiliza. Aomine ya no libera más feromonas así que no lo necesita.

—Nos vemos mañana para las grabaciones.

—Hasta mañana—susurra Aomine.

Pudo ver las escenas grabadas de ambas parejas.

Se había enterado de todo lo sucedido en la sesión de fotos, no pudo llegar a intervenir. Sin embargo vio los videos y la participación de Akashi y su prometido para detener a que creciera el incidente.

Comprendió a ambos alfas pues él mismo poco a poco se sentía más enlazado a Akashi y no puede evitar ese sentimiento. Y es que cuando ve al pelirrojo con su prometido un animal que pensó no tener dentro se manifiesta.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando lo vio ingresar al set para grabar más escenas con Murasakibara Atsushi sin que el peliverde estuviera a su lado. Ya eran dos veces seguidas que Akashi llegaba al set sin su prometido. Al parecer este solo fue a cumplir con su trabajo en la sesión y se marchó por su cuenta…

Cuando Murasakibara y Akashi finalizaron de grabar, observó como Akashi Seijuro se acercó a él y con una sola mirada le indicó que le siguiera. Es muy extraño, su expresión le indicó que no se encuentra bien.

Se sorprendió aún más cuando Akashi, en silencio le dirigió hasta su propio auto.

—Akashi-san… aún tengo trabajo.

El menor quien ya se había sentado cómodamente en el asiento de copiloto le observó con esas miradas de orden suprema; sin embargo, en esta también vislumbraba necesidad de tenerlo a su lado.

—Ya hable con tu jefe. No tienes más trabajo por hoy. He averiguado que sabes manejar un auto ¿no es cierto?

—Si lo sé, pero...—tenía sus dudas al respecto.

—Sube entonces. Necesito un chofer ahora.

Nuevamente esa necesidad muda del joven heredero. Así que sin más subió al auto del noble, se puso en el lado del piloto e inició la marcha.

— ¿A dónde desea que lo lleve?—preguntó con su usual respeto.

—No lo sé, escoge un lugar que me relaje.

Furihata sintió el peso, la carga que depositó en él. ¿Y si escogía mal el lugar? Realmente el joven omega es como un niño al que debe de cumplírsele hasta el más mínimo capricho sin rechistar.

El pelirrojo está realmente apoyado en el asiento, incluso este esta reclinado hacia atrás, su mirada parece perdida, observando, a través de las lunas polarizadas, las calles, sin quejas ni más demandas. Aquello le pareció extraño, pero realmente no se sentía correcto despertarlo de ese sumidero de pensamientos.

Así que sin pensarlo demasiado dirigió el auto por la autopista mas larga. El pelirrojo realmente estaba perdido en sus pensamientos pues los minutos siguientes estuvo sin preguntarle nada.

— ¿A dónde demonios me llevas?—le pregunto finalmente después de casi una hora de camino.

Su compostura de príncipe pareció dañada.

—Al jardín Dembo-ji. Es un lugar al que mi madre me traía. Me gusta—contesto con simpleza. Y con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada. Los últimos minutos de viaje quedaron en silencio. Estaciono el auto cumpliendo todas las reglas y fue hacia el lado de la puerta de copiloto y le abrió la puerta.

—Por favor, Akashi-san.

Este no le miro cuando se paró, simplemente situó su mirada ante las grandes columnas del templo Senso-ji. Una pequeñísima sonrisa por fin fue esbozada en los labios del otro. Furihata se sintió orgulloso.

— ¿Hay que pagar?

Furihata sonrió negando rápidamente. Por supuesto no había necesidad de hacerlo. Era uno de esos pequeños lugares en los que las personas eran libres de entrar y refugiarse del estrés de la vida acelerada de la ciudad.

El alfa caminó, con cierto temor tendió su brazo hacia Akashi, este pareció complacido pues luego de sonreír se aferró a su brazo. Caminaron en silencio. El castaño sudaba y por dentro todo era un caos. No puede creer que tiene de su brazo a su adoración, al omega que siguió por años como un sueño.

— ¿Por qué aquí?

—Solo que es tranquilo. Creo que Akashi-san podrá ordenar sus pensamientos aquí.

Si viene era un jardín al lado de un templo bastante popular. Este lugar es visitado más que nada durante las festividades, por lo que los días comunes hay muy pocas personas ahí. Era lo ideal pues el pelirrojo era demasiado popular.

Atravesaron los portones del templo, con sus enormes columnas rojas. No ingresaron al templo sino que como guiados por el aroma de los arboles siguieron hasta internarse entre el sendero compuesto de árboles y estatuillas de deidades shinto. Un puente que está custodiado a ambos lados por un lago les recibió así como el aroma lejano de un río. Caminaron por él, hasta que Akashi se terminó apoyando en la baranda del puente de madera, su mirada se dirigió hacia el agua del lago, los peces comían en este. No había más sonido que el de sus respiraciones y el de los peces y pájaros. Akashi sin duda se sentía mejor con solo respirar, al fin podía sentir que sus músculos se destensaban y que sus culpas menguaban.

— ¿Crees que me veo patético?

Furihata entrecerró sus ojos. No podía creer que Akashi le estuviese mostrando un lado tan débil, sin embargo ello le hizo tener fuerza.

—Akashi-san también es humano después de todo—fue su respuesta.

—Creo que sí. A veces lo olvido y otros lo olvidan.

Los puños del omega se cerraron fuertemente, además se mordió el labio inferior como si buscara dañárselo.

— ¿Estoy aquí como el reemplazo de Midorima-sama?— se atrevió a preguntar.

—Sí y no- Si pudiera traer aquí a Shintaro no estarías aquí, pero eso no pasara. El tiene deberes que cumplir ahora, deberes que no soporto que cumpla. Pero que es necesario por mucho…

Parecía sufrir. No le gusta verle sufrir. Se acercó a Akashi y alzo una mano en busca de posarla sobre su hombro pero no se atrevió.

Es entonces cuando el omega se gira ante él, puede ver los parpados inferiores de este inflamado, desea desfogarse, así que se acerca y atrae a Akashi hacia su cuerpo causando sorpresa en el otro quien no se separa.

—Eres tan estúpido ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?

Pero pronto los brazos de Akashi le terminan rodeando, como si buscara su calidez, robarle su aliento de vida. Puede hacer eso si desea, Furihata no va a evitarlo.

—No te creas demasiado, si Shintaro estuviera…

—Lo sé. Soy yo el que desea abrazarlo, Akashi-sama, lo siento.

—Eres un sujeto muy patético.

Furihata entendió más allá de esas palabras por lo que le envolvió mejor. Con una de sus manos tocó por primera vez directamente los cabellos del otro, como supuso eran sedosos.

No sintió lágrimas pero si suaves hipidos, casi no los oye pero estaban ahí, quejas, murmuraciones sin sentido. Aun era demasiado pronto para que Akashi llorase en su hombro, pero aquella tarde sirvió demasiado a Akashi quien había sentido que se ahogaba.

Cuando por fin el pelirrojo se separó de su cuerpo, sus miradas se encontraron. Akashi se sintió tan desvelado y expuesto ¿Cómo podía estar confiándole su debilidad a un alfa extraño? No es propio de él, pero saber que su prometido esta al lado de Takao Kazunari le hizo temblar, por más que fuera trabajo, así era. Además de ello tenía que lidiar con los problemas del grupo, Kise, Aomine y Tetsuya, le preocupan los tres; por otra lado esta Murasakibara. Además de todo ello, su familia seguía presionando, los tres clanes aliados se ven acorralados en los temas del submundo, era una faceta de su familia que aborrece y que no ve día en que pueda eliminarlo.

Recordó el beso de Murasakibara, aquel juego, actuación el deseo del otro por un beso de otra persona, y entonces con esa sensación hormigueante en sus labios de necesidad, por primera vez unió sus labios a alguien que no era su prometido, fuera de una actuación.

* * *

Notas finales: Muchas cosas han sucedido hoy. Recuerden es un omegaverse y por tanto, tiene practicamente instintos animales que son como la maximación de nustros propios intintos , a pesar de que intentan ser civilizados a veces simplemente no podrán contenerse y mandaran su moral y su razón bien lejos. Cual ganará ?

Bueno, aquí se mecharon Kasamatsu y Aomine. A Aomine solo podía almarlo o Kuroko o Kise ya que son omegas que su parte animal reconoce como suyos, por ejemplo Akashi no podría hacerlo. Momoi quizás sí por verla como una hermana pero sería un poco peligroso para ella.

EN el próximo capitulo vamos a ver que pasó con Kasamatsu, cómo logró calmarlo, si pudo lograrlo en primer lugar.

Como hay una cadena vertical un alfa de mejor linaje se siente como más poderoso entre otros alfa de menor que tienden a sentirse inferiores, igual que los betas aun conservan ese instinto.

Espero no se hayan olvidado de la conversación que tuvieron Kise y Kuroko, pues leyeron la respuesta...(lalala esperando ser asesinada) Algo que se pregunta Kuroko es ello mismo ..que les hace más daño seguir las leyes que los protegen o seguir su instinto? Recuerden que son mitad animales por así decirlo...ustedes que creen?

Por otro lado OMG yo tambien me sorprendí..Akashi le dio la vuelta a Midorima!1 no se que pensar al respecto... está relación dará para más la de Akashi y Furi? veremos! Ahora que me doy cuenta inicie este capitulo con la promesa y el primer beso de Akashi y Midorima y lo termine con el primer beso akfuri...(advertí engaños, cuernos y probablemente hard también de engaños) puede pasar de todo, excepto que mueran (cuando digo todo es todo, pocas personas creo que se han percatado de un asunto, entonces será una sorpresota)

Murasakibara y Himuro del pasado, parece que van por buen camino. Ahora el pelimorado en el presente ya tien una resolución no? y todos sabemos que una así es dificil de echar para atrás. Esten atentos.

Si hay amor la actualización será más pronto...Nos leemos!


	17. Chapter 17

Notas de autor: Lamento mucho la demora, pero la inspiración no ayudó y mis otras historias me han consumido. Pero por fin ha vuelto y las vacaciones se acercan así que me tendrán más presentes. Nos leemos!

* * *

Capítulo 17 – Cumpliendo y huyendo del deber

Pasado Teiko

Sus vidas en su tercer año de preparatoria cambiaron totalmente. Todos los miembros de la generación de los milagros habían esperado que aquel tema de grabar una serie simplemente pasara, como un juego, una aventura de adolescentes. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, día con día, eso no parecía volverse realidad sino que todo lo contrario. Akashi los llevaba de un lado a otro, arrastrándolos sin preguntar realmente su opinión. Ninguno entendía mucho, Kise era quien mejor comprendía, pero él mismo estaba sorprendido. Si bien era modelo de una revista popular, el camino a ser actor era normalmente un camino duro y espinoso que incluso para él con su apellido y su belleza hubiera sido complicado. Pero ahí se encontraban dando los últimos acuerdos entre los productores y Akashi con sus abogados, quienes lo representarían. El futuro líder, era sin duda diferente a todos los demás. ¡Era aún un menor de edad! Pero parecía que por su sangre corría el éxito líquido, pues nada se le oponía, sabía mover bien a cada quien para lograr su cometido.

Akashi se había encargado personalmente de convencer a cada familia de lo importante para sus vidas de este proyecto. Con ese carisma particular que tenía logró convencer a cada uno, prometiéndoles protección y un camino iluminado. Incluso a las madres de Kuroko, les convenció que estas acciones lograrían que su cachorro tuviera éxito futuro en la Universidad. El renombre de la familia era conocido, bastante por la familia de Kuroko, pero la sonrisa amable y "sincera" del pelirrojo borró cualquier enemistad del pasado de la familia Kuroko con la Akashi.

Después de todo, emperador necesitaba tener éxito en ese proyecto. Su futuro como líder de Akashi corp. dependía de ello. Quería demostrar que era capaz de formar una industria propia para poder hacer frente a su familia, esa parte que aun creía que siendo un omega fallaría en algún momento. Para muchos alfa, el tener un omega como líder podría ser contraproducente ya que si no son marcados pierden el control de sí mismos a determinada edad, y si lo son, siempre van a "depender" de su alfa.

Por lo cual, Seijuro no tenía permitido ser imperfecto por ser omega, debía demostrar que a la misma edad que su padre iba a hacer crecer el imperio Akashi, de esa manera quedaría visto que el joven omega tenía visión para el mundo de los negocios.

Se le había ocurrido la idea desde hace unos años; al observar a su compañero rubio, se dio cuenta del potencial que tenía. La familia Akashi manejaba distintas industrias; una de ellas era la de revistas, socios de dos canales televisivos; así como una pequeña productora que no sobresalió demasiado. Y es que estos pequeños negocios habían sido usados como pantalla para un gran negocio sucio de su tío.

Al tener el registro legal de una casa productora, de revistas y canales, a su tío se le hacía falta el manipular a inocentes chicos y chicas omegas para venderlos como compañía A1 en sus clubs para alfa de alta clase. Un juego sucio que nunca acababa para las víctimas. Una vez que aceptaba era grabado y cada vez que fuera solicitado aun siendo ya famoso por sus propios métodos, debía de acudir al llamado o sería envuelto en el escándalo. Muchos de los cantantes pop del momento estaban dentro de la lista, asequibles para alfas que podían darse el lujo de gastar una pequeña fortuna para acostarse por una noche con un popular cantante o actor. Y si tenía lo suficiente incluso podría comprar el celo de estos omegas. Al pelirrojo siempre le había impresionado las inocentes caras de los omegas sobre el escenario, mientras debían de rebajarse a la vejación de ser tratados como prostitutos por su tío.

La familia nunca se había opuesto hasta que un escándalo casi obliga a que el negocio salga a la luz; para suerte de su despreciable tío, la familia de este omega quiso evitar dañar la honra de su omega heredero, por lo cual se mantuvieron en silencio con la condición de que no se volvieran a meter en la vida del joven omega. Akashi lo descubrió aquella vez. Por supuesto, siempre supo que su familia manejaba clubs nocturnos de maid, de prostitutos; pero era muy diferente el que haya gente que le guste esta labor por verla fácil, que manipular y extorsionar. Había omegas y betas que con propia voluntad accedían a prostituirse bajo buenas condiciones higiénicas. Seijuro era capaz de tolerar esa idea (aunque seguía pareciéndole degradante) pero conocer que su familia se alimentaba de la degradación forzada de otros le produjo arcadas y una enorme decepción. En su mente solo podía pensar que lo que comía y vestía era producto de las lágrimas y el sudor en alguna cama de un fétido alfa sobre un omega. Sobre todo porque era su misma especie, omega, le parecía indigno de un Akashi. Al menos indigno de lo que él consideraba la grandeza verdadera. Aceptaba que por los negocios se debía lograr hasta cierto punto de manipulación, pero aquello creía con firmeza que era un don innato, como él mismo, se consideraba nacido para gobernar. Por lo cual tener que cometer algo tan impuro, le parecía innecesario. En su visión del imperio Akashi no sería necesario

Fue el destino que aquellos jóvenes productores se interesaran en llevar sus vidas a la televisión. Una oportunidad como esa, Seijuro no iba a dejar pasarla. Con ello podría enterrar a su padre y opacar a su tío con sus asquerosos negocios ilícitos. No eran los únicos negocios sucios que su familia poseía, pero ciertamente era el que más le repugnaba.

Pero para ese fin iba a tener que exponer a sus amigos, convertirlos en las estrellas del momento. Ellos no entendían la magnitud de la fama; a excepción de Kise, no notaban cuan serio era el asunto.

Habló con el clan Kise, se asoció a ellos. Eran unos vitales aliados debido a sus diversos contactos y experiencia. Estos estuvieron encantados de que su hijo, su estrella, por fin logre actuar en una serie. Era una oportunidad única para que de una vez por todas se asiente en la industria que prácticamente aceptaba y desechaba artistas día con día. No importaba si no ocupaba el rol protagónico; muchos mataban por cinco minutos de fama en TV, así que por el momento para ellos era suficiente.

Tetsuya era un omega destinado al protagónico, a dejar de ser una sombra y pertenecer al mundo del espectáculo; así lo preveía Akashi. Una vez lo había descubierto en el básquet ahora, su pequeño lobo iba a ser su carta triunfal. Y es que presentaba una imagen que podría verse sumamente adorable para todos, tan calmado y pequeño como debían de ser los omegas. Los estereotipos siempre venden bien, por lo que su imagen de omega era el ideal en la industria: "Omega casero, leal a su alfa, de ojos bondadosos y capaz del autosacrificio".

Convencer a sus familias fue un tema, pero convencer a cada uno de sus compañeros fue otro: Kise obedecía lo que su familia dijera y por sí mismo sentía las ganas de brillar en un escenario, su vanidad ayudó a Akashi. Por otro lado, Daiki fue convencido tan solo por su propia ambición y sus ganas de independizarse lo más rápido posible. Momoi era su amiga y estaba totalmente animada, si sus amigos participaban ella simplemente les seguiría; Murasakibara estaba en sus manos desde hace mucho tiempo. Mientras, su prometido le entendía perfectamente, también despreciaba los negocios de su tío así que haría lo necesario por ayudarle. Kuroko era diferente al resto, este simplemente seguía sabiendo que los utilizaba porque entendía su situación, su cariño por Akashi era lo que le movía. Un sentimiento puro de amistad. Seijuro apreciaba demasiado el gesto, más de lo que Kuroko creía.

...

Se encontraban reunidos luego de firmar el contrato con la casa productora y todos los que participarían en el proyecto. Ninguno tenía demasiado conocimiento de que iban a hacer, solo que Akashi les iba someter a clases intensivas de actuación, modelaje y demás. Su asociación con la familia Kise iba a dar sus frutos en ese aspecto. El rubio era quien comenzaba a preocuparse de todo lo acelerado que iba, pero decidió no prestar atención a esa sensación y simplemente disfrutar que podía tener al fin un poco de paz con sus amigos.

Estaban en una casa de campo de la familia Kise donde tenían todos los instrumentos necesarios para practicar cualquier pasión artística. Era evidente lo dedicada que estaba esa familia a este aspecto en cada detalle pues contaban con amplios salones para practicar danzas clásicas y modernas; además con un estudio de grabación; así como una pequeña pasarela y salón de fotografía. Para paz del rubio, su madre ni sus hermanas aun habían llegado pero les habían dejado la casa libre. Se encontraban en Hokaido, precisamente en Sapporo, a las afueras de la ciudad en un distrito residencial. La mansión tenía casi la edad de la ciudad, la cual era considerada una de las ciudades más nuevas de Japón; de hecho, el clan Kise fue una de las familias fundadoras. Como lo usual en la arquitectura urbana de la ciudad, la vivienda era una linda, mediana y occidental casona, acogedora hasta decir basta, con chimenea incluida para obtener natural calor en el glaciar clima de invierno de Sapporo.

La cantidad de sirvientes presentes no era exagerada, solo los necesarios para mantener la casa en orden y aseada. De esa manera se buscaba intimidad y tranquilidad para que los artistas de esta familia pudieran practicar sin sentirse atosigados. Esa mansión también era utilizada para vacacionar por la familia principal. Sobre todo, en invierno, entre febrero y abril, cuando el centro de la ciudad se volvía un festival sin fin.

Era una ciudad cultural desde su creación; por lo cual grandes conciertos de diferentes géneros para todos los gustos se organizaban en sus estadios. Así mismo el barrio comercial era rústico y encantador con una magia de antaño inigualable. Además, grandes eventos deportivos sobre la nieve y concursos de construcción de castillos y muñecos de nieve atraían a turistas del todo el mundo. De esa manera se podría decir que Sapporo era una ciudad cosmopolita pero tranquila al mismo tiempo. Justo como la familia Kise era y necesitaba. Los zorros rubios no podrían vivir totalmente alejados de una ciudad y todo el movimiento de esta, pero necesitaban al mismo tiempo una tranquilidad que Tokio no podía ofrecerles; así que esta casona en medio de la nieva era el ideal.

La hermana mayor de Kise, su prometido junto a su propio staff les entrenaían; pero debido a que ella debía de cumplir con su propia agenda primero, ellos tenían permitido disfrutar de la casa solos por una semana, antes de iniciar el entrenamiento.

Se encontraban en febrero por lo que esa semana se celebraba el festival de la nieve en Sapporo, un festival mundialmente conocido. Kise y los otros disfrutarían del festival, juntos, con el inocente pensamiento de que un futuro igual de unido les esperaba.

En la sala principal, recostados en cómodos y confortables sillones de cuero, se encontraban, Akashi y Kuroko. Ambos estaban leyendo tranquilamente, escuchando tan solo el crujido que hacía el fuego al quemar los leños que los sirvientes de la familia habían puesto para mantener el ambiente agradable. La iluminación era otorgada por dos lamparines al lado de cada omega, mientras que el fuego les daba mayor iluminación y confort.

—Usualmente no tenemos tanta tranquilidad. —Habló el pelirrojo— Realmente creo que adquiriré una propiedad en esta región—murmuró terminando por llamar la atención de Kuroko.

Este sonrió, su amigo era ese tipo de personas que hablan del dinero como si fuera algo usual y no algo que muchos matan por tener. Esa inocente y espontanea forma de decirlo hacía poco posible juzgarle, solo podía sentir ternura, de alguna manera. Akashi había nacido en la riqueza, para él el dinero era algo poco valioso, algo que siempre estaba en su vida.

—A mí también me agrada la casa de Kise—Acotó pues se sentía reconfortado en aquel lugar cubierto por la nieve, pero cálido y silencioso. En pocas palabras: un buen lugar para disfrutar de una agradable tarde de lectura— Akashi-kun, — Le llamó con una voz un tanto preocupada— ¿En verdad debemos dejar la escuela? Me gusta mucho el básquet y…

El pelirrojo dejó su libro a un lado, separando la página con una pluma de fina calidad, Akashi siempre era cuidadoso de escuchar a su amigo con atención. Aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, admitía mentalmente que aprendía mucho de Tetsuya. De alguna manera sentía que este tenía una mayor conexión con el mundo terrenal, por manifestarlo de alguna manera.

—No vamos a dejar la escuela ni de jugar los partidos. —Inició mientras tocaba una mejilla del peliceleste con suavidad. A pesar de ambos ser omegas, el pelirrojo sentía que Tetsuya era mucho más frágil que él mismo, no solo físicamente sino también en otros aspectos. Tetsu era demasiado sabio y noble para su edad. — Seguiremos entrenando y solo iremos para los campeonatos. Los exámenes vamos a darlo cuando debamos, simplemente estudiaremos por nuestra cuenta. Tetsuya, sé que de alguna manera tú lo entiendes aunque no se los he dicho…—La mirada de Akashi indicó a Kuroko la seriedad de sus siguientes palabras—…De esto depende mi vida entera.

No era común que Akashi manifestara sus debilidades, pero con Tesuya era diferente. Era una de las pocas personas que Akashi sabía no aprovecharían ventaja alguna sobre él. Sin embargo, parte de su carácter era el ser manipulador. El omega se había dado cuenta que con Tetsu funcionaba el ser sincero, preocuparlo era sinónimo de comprometerlo. El peliceleste era noble y un buen amigo, así que manifestarle sus preocupaciones, traía consigo liberarse a sí mismo, pero también obtener la participación plena de este.

—La situación para mí y Shintaro es preocupante, ahora es cuando debemos demostrar que vamos a poder llevar la familia adelante.

El joven lobo agachó su cabeza deseando poder librar ese peso de los hombros de su amigo. No era muy demostrativo de afecto pues de niño le habían llenado de amor hasta el hartazgo; pero se acercó a él, y le confortó con un abrazo. Aquello surtió efecto inmediato: Akashi entendió que Tetsu estaba de su lado, pero también se sintió menos tenso. A los otros no podía explicarles con sinceridad lo que sucedía, pero a Tetsuya podía hacer ese doble juego. Sin pensarlo demasiado arropó al otro omega entre sus brazos protectoramente. De alguna manera, Akashi quiso mantenerlo así por mucho, protegerlo con sus brazos del dañino mundo exterior.

— ¡Qué crueles! ¡A mí nunca me han dado un abrazo así!

Kise, quien había llegado con Momoi y Aomine, se lanzó sobre los otros omegas. Momoi sonrió sonrojada e intentó tomar una foto pronto; hasta que la mirada de Akashi le indicó que no se atreviera a hacerlo, por lo que solo asintió un poco asustada.

—Kise-kun, suéltanos por favor—Pidió Kuroko atrapado entre el cuerpo de Kise y el de Akashi. Su poca fuerza física incluso ante otros omegas quedó evidenciada.

—Ryota, déjanos libres antes que me moleste. — Amenazó con una voz un poco más grave, ligeramente sonrojado por no poder librarse de ese poderoso abrazo del rubio, pero sobre todo por ser visto de una manera tan débil.

Aomine rio descaradamente y hasta con un toque burlón.

—Así que Akashi también tiene sus momentos de debilidad omega. — Comentó para luego seguir riendo descaradamente.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, dedicándole una mirada gélida. Midorima quien había llegado parecía querer intervenir, pero la sonrisa que de pronto dibujó su prometido le detuvo. Akashi iba a vengarse solo, así que Aomine iba a sufrir uno de los ejemplares castigos del omega.

—Parece, Daiki, que estás muy descarado. Quizás el lote de esas revistas pornográficas ha alegrado tu mañana—Sonrío aun en medio de aquel abrazo asfixiante que a poco a poco se fue debilitando conforme cada palabra abandonaba sus labios—Murasakibara se estuvo quejando que te demoraste mucho en los servicios higiénicos. ¿Fue útil tu tiempo ahí?—Finalizó con una sonrisa maliciosa al fin libre de los brazos de Ryota.

El peliazul le devolvió una mirada envenenada ¿Es que acaso ni un minúsculo detalle se le escapaba al omega pelirrojo? Debió morderse la lengua antes de burlarse de él. Ni siquiera quería girar su rostro hacia el de su pareja pues sabía qué le venía encima. Le gustaba mucho Kise en muchos aspectos, en cómo era diferente a otros omegas pero como también se parecía a lo que significaba ser uno. Sin embargo, una de las pocas características que destetaba en él era el escándalo de sus pataletas.

— ¡Estuviste leyendo porno en mi casa!—grito el rubio- En la casa de tu novio. Eres un desvergonzado. —Estalló el joven omega rubio, enfrentando su mirada con la de su alfa.

El rostro del rubio variaba entre el enojo y la frustración. Su relación no había sido normal, por lo que Aomine suponía que hasta un minúsculo detalle como aquel le mortificaba.

—Aomine-kun nunca va a cambiar siempre va preferir a las omega con grandes atributos…quizás por eso le gusta los balones de básquet.

—Tetsu...-susurró Aomine. Realmente que si este quería podía ser aún más cruel que Akashi.

—Muy mal Dai-chan, ya sabemos porque los padres de todos nosotros desconfiaban de dejarnos venir por ti. —Contribuyó Satsuki a la caída de Aomine y es que era tan divertido ver su rostro nervioso y ligeramente sonrojado por la furia.

— ¡Cállate, Satsuki!

El omega rubio enfurecido empujó a su novio, para después salir de la sala, totalmente molesto.

Aomine observó tanto a Akashi como a Tetsu con rabia y venganza.

—Ustedes dos son un par de demonios ¿Cómo voy a hacer ahora para calmar a Kise?

El alfa se lanzó sobre un sofá de manera dramática. De por sí le estaba constando demasiado contenerse para no cometer un acto imprudente con su novio pues los sirvientes estaban en riesgo de enterarse y luego contárselo a sus amos. Ahora, debía buscar contentarlo. Siendo el chico caprichoso solo como él, no entendía el cómo hacerlo.

—Sí, Daiki, soy un omega y como tal voy a aconsejarte de cómo hacerlo feliz. —Inició el omega líder con paciencia como si le hablara a un niño pequeño, aunque sus ojos delataban que se divertía con la tortura—Además de que nos queda solo una semana de vacaciones.

—Vacaciones que tú nos conseguiste, estamos en pleno ciclo escolar—Atacó el alfa peliazul solo por darle la contra porque realmente estudiar no era de su placer.

— ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?—Esa clásica mirada desde arriba del pelirrojo era la que Aomine podía ver, lo cual le causó un escalofrío, y preguntarse cómo es que Midorima estaba a su lado.

—Sí, claro que sí. —Respondió nervioso.

—Entonces harías bien en no abrir la boca y escuchar-Aomine escuchó las risas de todos los presentes. El omega pelirrojo siempre conseguía avergonzarlo. Si fuera alfa al igual que él, seguramente su animal interno le exigiría una reparación de orgullo, pero era un omega, un alfa no siente el instinto de lastimar a uno por más que este sea el mismo diablo. Era socialmente de cobardes dañar a un omega.

—Sabes, el clan Kise tenía la costumbre de participar en la competencia de nieve. Creando fabulosos castillos o seres con nieve. Dile que participaremos todos, puedes llevarte el crédito de que nos convenciste. —Le comentó con una sonrisa plácida.

El alfa abrió los ojos sorprendido por tal idea pues seguramente a Kise le agradaría ya que siempre le gusta involucrarse en actividades que comprometan a todo el grupo, pero Kise usualmente no puede convencer a todos los presentes. Por lo cual, en este caso, si Akashi decía que todos participarían, era que simplemente todos lo harían. Se puso de pie seguido por la mirada de todos sus compañeros.

—Ve, Aomine, un alfa debe hacer feliz a su omega ¿no?—Intervino Midorima.

—Lamentablemente, Shintaro, Daiki no es un alfa como tú—se burló el omega-

El peli azul masculló algo como "ya me la pagaran", para luego subir por las escaleras que había pasado su pareja.

Akashi quedo sonriente

—Sera nuestra despedida de vacaciones, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. En especial, tú, Tetsuya.

Kuroko levantó su mirada que había decaído al ver al alfa subir por su amigo. Simplemente asintió con una ligera sonrisa; entonces Akashi pasó su mano por los cabellos del peli celeste con cuidado, dándole soporte como él se lo había dado hace un momento. Ambos omegas ronronearon internamente de gusto.

Aomine llegó a la habitación que ocupaba el rubio y toco la puerta. Por supuesto, Kise le grito que se alejara. El peliazul no se rindió pues confiaba en que Akashi tuviera razón; tristemente y patéticamente sabía que este no podía equivocarse. Sin embargo, por más que insistió el chico no le abrió. Resopló ya tremendamente fastidiado, realmente él no estaba hecho para soportar los caprichos de otro, así que dio un golpe capaz de hacer sonar la puerta agónicamente. Kise se puso de pie de su cama desde donde había estado maldiciendo a su novio. Al darse cuenta que con dos golpes más la puerta cedería y luego no tendría como explicárselo a su hermana, decidió abrir. Sin embargo al hacerlo simplemente dio la espalda al otro, transmitiéndole su molestia.

—Escucha, no soy bueno para las disculpas pero—Intentó calmar su voz el alfa. No vio ninguna respuesta en su pareja.

—Es muy obvio que no lo eres, Aominecchi—Finalmente enfrentó la mirada al peliazul, dibujando un puchero inconforme.

El alfa intentó acercarse a su omega, pero el otro en vez de recibir el gesto de su novio en su cabeza, dio dos pasos hacia atrás rechazándolo. Aomine soltó un gruñido audible, como alfa detestaba que rechazaran sus muestras de afecto.

— ¡Oh vamos Kise!—Estallo ya aburrido de la pataleta de su novio— Es solo ficción. No significa que tú no me gustas pero es una especie de…—Tambaleó patéticamente. Su pantera interior le reclamó por no poder mantener su voz de mandó. No le agradaría tener que convencer a Kise usando su voz de alfa ni su pesada aura para suprimirlo, pero estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por el animal interior.

— ¡Mejor cállate que lo estas empeorando!—Contestó Kise cruzando sus brazos. Podía olfatear el aroma a bosque de Aomine, un fuerte aroma que hacía su cuerpo temblar ligeramente. Sentía la necesidad de verse envuelto en los brazos del otro. Sabía que había exagerado, pero no pudo evitar que aquello lastimara su orgullo de omega y de modelo.

Cientos de alfa y betas se masturbaban con su imagen, le desean y tenía sueños con él. Incluso había recibido proposiciones indecorosas y propuestas románticas en sus cartas de fans; pero su novio, su alfa, soñaba y anhelaba a otros omegas operados y falsos. Kise entendía que era parte de su necesidad de adolescente, pero de igual manera se sintió ofendido.

—Mira convencí a todos de ir al centro de Sapporo y de participar en el concurso de construcción de castillos de nieve. —Intentó Aomine acercarse a Kise, al mismo tiempo que mantenía a raya a su alfa. Si le dejaba encargarse de la situación podría perder el control. Quería ser comprensivo y amable como Kise lo necesitaba pero simplemente no era lo suyo. — Sé que tu familia se encargaba de eso…debe de tener todas las herramientas...no sé si lograremos algo pero…

—Akachichi fue quien convenció a todos ¿verdad?—Le cortó el omega con una mirada analítica.

El alfa quedo callado no sabiendo que más decir en defensa. Sin embargo cuando observó a su rubio, este sonreía nuevamente. Sin duda el emperador rojo demostraba su poder nuevamente. Kise se acercó a él, junto sus bocas mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cuello. Para el rubio, a pesar de que Akashi había sido quien dio la idea, le conmovió el intento de su novio por complacerlo y disculparse.

Aomine simplemente sonrió, apretando a su pareja contra su cuerpo. Pronto sus labios empezaron a moverse unos contra otros. El calor subió por sus cuerpos, pero antes de que pudiese suceder algo más, Momoi les llamó desde el pasillo. Esta vez fue Kise quien tomo la mano de su novio y lo jalo hacia afuera.

Aquellas vacaciones serian una de las más felices para todos como amigos. Después de ese perfecto tiempo, comenzaría su camino al estrellato y a la separación, grandes cambios se avecinaban sin dudar.

Pasado

¿Qué hacía en un café maid de Shibuya? Pues ni él mismo podía responder aquella pregunta ¿En qué demonios pensaba estando ahí? Prefirió no respondérselo. Su excusa en aquel momento era simplemente que esta vez sí le preguntaría sobre Murasakibara y la relación de este con Himuro Tatsuya.

Llevaba puesto ropa casual, una camisa gris con las mangas a tres cuartos, su pantalón de mezclilla azul marino. Quizás no era el atuendo correcto para el lugar, pero había alfas vestidos con traje sastre, los cuales seguramente salían de la oficina así que no era mayor problema. Llevaba alargando un café expreso solo para esperarle, pues todos los aperitivos del lugar le resultaban demasiado "lindos". Absolutamente todos los platos tenían algo de "adorable", desde tortillas hechas en forma de rostro de oso hasta helados adornados con orejas a base de galletas. Pensar en pedir alguno de esos pastelitos rosados y adorables golpeaba su orgullo alfa.

Nadie lo reconocía pues llevaba un gorro en la cabeza cubriendo sus cabellos verdes, además de usar lentillas de contacto que le cambian el color de los ojos a medida; por lo cual no necesitaba usar anteojos, aunque le resultaba raro no utilizarlos.

— ¡Shin-chan, disculpa la demora!

El joven omega llevaba puesto una polera negra, sobre la cual tenía un saco rojo bastante abrigador de algodón, además de pantalones que dejaban visibles sus piernas, hasta las rodillas de color café con botines del mismo color; como siempre sonreía, tenía un gorro sobre su cabeza que para sorpresa de Midorima tenía dos orejitas de gato.

Midorima quiso apartar su mirada de él, pero simplemente no podía, y gracias a que no tenía los lentes puestos no podía intentar arreglárselo para desviar su mirada. La imagen de Takao era tierna y hasta cierto punto adorable. El alfa sintió un repentino bochorno.

—Vaya realmente te ves diferente sin anteojos— comentó burlón Takao.

—Ya cállate.

Takao separó una de las sillas y se dejó caer frente a Midorima con confianza.

— ¿Por qué demonios estamos aquí?—Reclamó el alfa.

—Es el mejor lugar para ser ignorados—anunció Takao—Ya vez todos los tíos y tías están ocupados viendo el show. —Dijo mientras se apoyaba sobre su mentón en sus manos, señalando a los alfas del lugar.

Ciertamente no podía ignorar el espectáculo de maid cantando en el pequeño escenario frente a su mesa, en el cual había muchos alfas y betas atestándolo con sus gritos y silbidos. Para Midorima resultaba peculiar y vergonzoso ver aquello. Hombres y mujeres alfa perdiendo la compostura por jovencitos omegas contorneándose en el escenario.

—Increíble—Comentó con vergüenza ajena.

El omega rio divertido por la expresión del otro. De alguna manera Midorima siempre le resultaba interesante y divertido con su disciplina inflexible.

—Por un momento pensé que encontraría a Shin-chan gritando tras una linda omega maid. — Río divertido de imaginárselo.

—No soy ese tipo de personas. —Comentó apresurado.

Midorima se imaginó a Aomine haciéndolo, seguramente Aomine si estaría gritando detrás de las omegas con más curvas. Pero, por supuesto que a él no le llamaba la atención.

—Shin-chan realmente es un chico de bien.

Takao tenía su mano acomodada debajo de su mentón, sonriendo con un brillo bastante agradable de ver en sus ojos, su cabello estaba peinado pero acomodado de diferente forma que en sus conciertos. El peli verde no podía dejar de sentir deseos de acariciar esos mechones rebeldes.

— ¡Kazu-chan!

Una jovencita con un vestido de maid y chaleco de cabellos castaños se acercó corriendo y se lanzó a abrazar a Takao. Era un omega así que realmente no sintió ninguna molestia. Pero si se preguntó cómo es que se conocían. Takao siempre era una sorpresa andante.

—Mine-chan, me alegra que aun estés aquí. —Saludo con vitalidad el joven a la muchacha.

— ¡Te tengo tu helado favorito! muy pronto te lo traigo—Sonrió la muchacha con mucha energía.

La joven, con esa gracia de las anfitrionas del establecimiento, se retiró luego de una reverencia.

— ¿Cómo es que te conoce? —No pudo aguantar la curiosidad, por lo cual se atrevió a preguntar al omega.

Takao nuevamente rio de esa manera natural pero que parecía querer seducirle.

—Bueno... Shin-chan yo no he sido cantante desde siempre. Tenía que hacer algo para comer ¿no crees?

La noticia realmente le sorprendió. Es decir ¿Takao había trabajo en un café maid? Midorima no quiso imaginárselo vistiendo con esos pantaloncillos a media muslo y chaleco que remarcaba su figura y orejas de gato atendiendo a un montón de, a su opinión, repulsivos alfas solitarios. Es decir, que un grupo de alfas vitorearon en su momento a Takao mientras este cantaba chillonamente y les sonreía coquetamente prometiéndole fantasías prohibidas sin cumplir, no era de su agrado ni por asomo.

—No es posible. —Negó Midorima con su cabeza mientras se la sostenía, intentando parar su imaginación.

—Bueno a Yorke-chan no le gustó la idea—Respondió el omega divertido por la expresión del otro. Aunque lo que decía era verdad, a su mejor amigo le desagradó su trabajo; incluso le prometió buscar un segundo trabajo, pero por supuesto no lo permitió. Habían huido de casa para volverse músicos, artistas e iban a compartir la responsabilidad. El trabajo de maid dejaba buenas comisiones y buena paga. Además, a veces, algunos alfa le otorgaban obsequios que luego podía vender para sostenerse y aportar en la compra de materiales para Yorke y de instrumentos musicales para la banda.

—Por primera vez coincido con él.

Era casi un milagro que nadie de la industria haya publicado el pasado de Takao. Los maid solo jugaban a la amabilidad y coqueteo, pero algunas veces existía alfa que no se comportaban solo como clientes y querían pasar al siguiente nivel, llevándolo incluso a la obsesión. Al parecer de Midorima, era un trabajo medianamente riesgoso para un omega.

—Solo trabaje aquí por unos meses. Luego apareció el aviso de Teiko days y todo cambió repentinamente. —Concluyó su historia interesado en las expresiones del alfa. Se sentía como si al otro realmente le importase su seguridad y aquello le hacía sentir cálido.

—Nadie de la industria debe enterarse de esto. —Musitó Midorima totalmente serio.

El pelinegro se acercó a Midorima con una sonrisa intrigante.

— ¿Piensas que es vergonzoso? Yo creo que era un buen trabajo—Susurró gravemente el omega—A veces me traían buenos obsequios. —Terminó como una confesión obscena.

— ¡Por supuesto que te iban a traer regalos!

Sin darse cuenta, el peliverde había alzado demasiado su voz, logrando que algunas cabezas se voltearon hacia ellos. Sin embargo la llamada de los omegas del escenario volvió a atrapar la atención del público.

—Además podía cantar en el escenario. —El joven rememoró aquellos momentos divertidos con sus compañeros y compañeras omegas sobre el escenario del café. — Ustedes han cantado en escenarios desde el comienzo, pero nosotros prácticamente debíamos de rogar porque nos dejasen cantar. —Su mirada cambió, ese azulino irreal se oscureció como si de alguna manera le dañara algunos recuerdos—Aquí era el único lugar en el que no tenía que rogar para cantar.

El alfa no supo que responder ante ello. Entendía que la situación de ambos no había sido igual. No pertenecían al mismo mundo. Junto a Akashi y a la familia Kise ellos nunca habían rogado por nada de atención, la habían tenido presente desde el comienzo. Su fama era ya reconocida entre el mundo deportivo, además que Kise Ryota era ya un modelo con su propia fama; la serie solo los hizo más populares.

El silencio incomodo que se instaló entre ellos se extendió por largos minutos; este fue roto por la amiga de Takao, quien les trajo sus pedidos. El omega pelinegro con felicidad se lo agradeció para luego abalanzarse sobre el postre. La incomodidad había cedido al ver aquella divertida imagen del omega disfrutando de su postre. Muchas emociones fluyeron dentro del alfa al ver su felicidad; ganas de verlo sonreír de esa manera muchas veces más le llenó. Al darse cuenta de la sensación extraña, tomó su café y lo degustó. No era malo, sin embargo el que hacían en su casa era mucho mejor, aun así no se quejó.

—Cuando trabajaba aquí siempre los fines de semana nos regalaban un helado. —Takao levantó la mirada, el azul metálico de sus ojos mostraba nuevamente nostalgia, pero esta vez con seguridad era un recuerdo agradable— He querido volver por ello.

—Parece que lo disfrutas—Comentó Midorima sin dejar su taza de café. Tomar de la agria bebida contrastó con lo dulce de la imagen en frente suyo. Aquello le produjo una sensación ambigua pero reconfortante.

—Por supuesto, Shin-chan ¿Por qué no pides uno?—le preguntó animado.

—No tengo apetito—Intento negarse el peliverde, aun sabiendo lo terco que podría llegar a ser el omega.

— ¡Umm… oh vamos! Entonces toma del mío. —Sin limitarse, el omega tomo de su cuchara y acercó un poco de helado de menta al alfa, este se sonrojó notablemente. Nunca había conocido a un omega tan impropio como Takao. Un omega no debía darle atenciones a un alfa que no es el suyo, se genera conflicto y confusión en ambos. Ni siquiera Kise era así, era amigable con él y Murasakibara pero al único alfa que dedicaba sus atenciones era a Aomine. Y Takao estaba ahí con esa enorme sonrisa, tendiéndole helado en una cuchara.

Midorima, intentando que todo fuera lo más rápido posible, finalmente tomo el helado que se le había ofrecido. Se sintió incómodo. De algún manera aceptar la atención de otro omega era como traicionar al suyo. Aunque desde el inicio, el solo encontrarse con él podría tomarse como algo significativo.

Takao inició a preguntarle muchas cosas sobre sus gustos, Midorima termino respondiéndole la mayoría, pero cuando Takao le preguntó sobre su familia se quedó callado. Los secretos de su familia no eran algo que pudiera compartir con él. No estaba bien que lo hiciera. Por un momento deseó poder desfogar toda la carga que tenía sobre sus hombros contándoselo a Takao, pero se abstuvo. Involucrar al pelinegro solo le traería problemas a este.

El omega notó su incomodidad por lo que se disculpó; sin embargo, cuando terminó de comer, le tomo de la mano y lo jalo para levantarlo. El peliverde abrió los ojos sorprendido por la acción repentina. Takao alzó la mano hacia su amiga y le guiñó un ojo. Dejó sobre la mesa una cantidad exagerada de dinero, el triple de lo probablemente costaba lo consumido. Ella también les devolvió la despedida emocionada acercándose a levantar la mesa y dejarla impecable para los siguientes clientes.

— ¿Adónde me llevas?—Demostró en su rostro inseguridad, más no uso su fuerza de alfa para separarse del otro, pues en realidad sentía curiosidad por lo nuevo. Takao era sinónimo de aventura.

—Quiero ir a los juegos, hace mucho que no voy—Le respondió con simpleza, mientras seguía arrastrándolo por la calle.

— ¿Estás demente?—Cuestionó, girando a ambos lados, totalmente paranoico— Ya fue muy arriesgado y encima quieres que nos expongamos más—Evidenció el peligro pero no se soltó del agarre del omega.

—No seas aburrido, Shin-chan. Nadie va a reconocernos. Todos están preocupados por divertirse.

No supo porque pero cuando Takao extendió su mano con esa sonrisa tierna picara y envolvente solo pudo entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, sorprendiendo a este, quien mostro un leve sonrojó en sus mejillas. Su corazón latió acelerado. Takao era la puerta a liberarse de todo, de ser libre por unas horas. No le habían enseñado eso sino a comprometerse con los problemas, pero esa personalidad tan desinhibida le hacía desear ser un poco más libre. Así que aun sabiendo que era un sueño, se dejó llevar por el chico.

Ambos llegaron a la zona de juegos en Shibuya. Por lo cual había muchos jóvenes, miles de alfas con su omegas llevados del brazo. Sus aromas se mezclaban sin cuidado. Niños por todas partes de los brazos de sus padres o de la escuela elemental con sus amigos con sus rostros inocentes y sus aromas a leche y a su madre.

En muchos omegas adultos podía notarse la marca de la mordida final del alfa, esa unión que les permitía mezclar y compartir sentimientos, permitiéndole sentir al otro sus necesidades sin tener que manifestarlo. En estos omegas, sin necesidad de observarles la marca, se podía saber con certeza que pertenecían a un alfa. No solo por la estabilidad emocional que parecían desprender de sus movimientos, sino también por esa extraña fuerza de poder enfrentarlo todo. Y es que un omega se sienta protegido cuando es mordido aun cuando su pareja no este físicamente a su lado.

Parecían tan sincronizados, era la realidad: cuando se tiene una pareja final nunca más se estaría solo. La naturaleza aseguraba un compañero para toda la vida entre un alfa y un omega. La imagen familiar de las parejas y sus hijos hizo a Midorima pensar en Akashi, su hermoso prometido, que seguramente estaba revisando las cuentas de sus nuevas inversiones, en las que debería estar ayudándolo. Pero en cambio, se encontraba huyendo de sus responsabilidades de la mano de Takao.

Cuando despertó de sus pensamientos, Takao ya lo había arrastrado a una larga fila de espera para subir a los autos, un infernal juego que gustaba, generalmente, a los alfas puesto que era una muestra de poder de una manera no tan dañina al menos no para ellos, puesto que sus dulces omegas a su lado gritaban de miedo, abrazando o hincando sus garras en los brazos y pechos de sus parejas naturales.

Midorima era un alfa fuerte, de gran linaje, con una fuerza y aura mayor a la de muchos de los alfas a su alrededor; pero estaba a punto de retirarse de la cola: ese tipo de juegos no era esencialmente lo suyo. El ambiente entero le abrumaba, tan repleto de gente, sentía que se ahogaba. Dio un paso hacia atrás, pero su acompañante se aferró a su brazo para no permitirle irse.

— ¡Vamos, Shin-chan será divertido!

Takao le tomó de las manos, mirándole con eso ojos brillantes, endulzando su aroma y con aquel puchero. Aquella actuación no solo era la manera en que los omegas usualmente manipulaban o pedían algo a sus alfas, sino en aquella mirada había esa esencia propia del pelinegro la cual le cautivó por unos segundos. Akashi casi nunca le había pedido algo, siempre tan independiente. No podía negar que su ego se había inflamado.

Su alfa se removió de gusto, al fin se sintió poderoso, capaz de hacer algo por un omega, consentirlo. Como muy pocas veces Akashi se lo había pedido.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su instinto le avisó que muchas personas le miraban. Algunos omegas le observaban de forma reprobatoria, otros alfa de igual manera, incluso betas lo hacían. Nadie los reconocía para su complacencia; pero aquellas miradas era la reprobación social por no ser capaz de consentir a su omega, aunque este no era suyo. Pero las personas siempre asumían que un lazo unía a alfa y omega cuando se veían tan cercanos. No importaba si no eran pareja, un alfa siempre debía de complacer a su omega, después de todo estaba encima de la jerarquía sexual.

—Iremos—sentenció con voz ronca, como si quisiera que los otros escuchen.

Takao rio divertido pues notó que su acompañante solo acepto por su honor puesto en juego. Para el pelinegro lo importante era que se iba divertir mucho. Sin embargo un poco de envidia sintió por aquellos omegas que tenían aquel lazo especial con sus parejas.

Mientras avanzaban lentamente en la fila, una pareja llamó su atención: era una alfa con su omega femenina, ambas parecían divertirse, pero la alfa especialmente era muy agresiva, chocaba los carros de otros sin cuidado alguno, causando rugidos aquí y alla. El omega pelinegro las fijó como su blanco. Pues la mujer alfa parecía no querer dejar de jugar ronda tras ronda, desembolsando orgullosamente mucho dinero. No era un problema el dinero aparentemente, lo cual no era novedad tampoco: los alfas de buen linaje siempre apuntaban sin miedo a ser los mejores y normalmente lo conseguían.

Al fin llegó el momento de Midorima y Takao, ambos sentaron en el auto del juego, era una pista cerrada, los coches por dentro eran acolchados pero estaban abiertos, solo un cinturón de seguridad les mantendrían, con mucha suerte, en su sitio.

El timón estaba casi al medio del auto. La corriente eléctrica llegó y nuevamente el juego inició. Takao tomó el timón, aplastando con su espalda a Midorima. De frente fue directo hacia aquella alfa que había visto, la golpeo y ella gruño sonriendo. Su omega intento tranquilizarla, pero ella solo le dijo un "sujétate" y correspondió al golpe del auto de ambos chicos.  
— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—Preguntó exaltado Midorima.

Takao por su parte, solo río estruendosamente: tener un rival en aquel tipo de juego siempre lo volvía aún más divertido. El peliverde tomó el control del volante, y se encaminó a obtener su venganza. Nunca había ido a tanta velocidad. Podría ser que eso era un juego, pero aun así tenía cierto riesgo, aunque a la vez tenía la seguridad de que no iba a pasarles nada serio. Era ideal para esos instintos agresivos de los alfas que en sociedad no se pueden manifestar. El viento golpeándoles el cuerpo le trajo un impulso de adrenalina mezclado con paz incapaz de comprender ni darle nombre.

Estaban en éxtasis. Midorima aún no tenía permiso para conducir por lo cual nunca lo había hecho. Se preguntó si sería tan magnifico como aquello. Aunque supuso que nunca podría manejar de una forma tan imprudente. El juego era una vil imitación infantil de lo que era manejar, pero se estaba desestresando, era como si el viento se llevara consigo el gran peso sobre sus hombros. Fue tan satisfactorio todo ese movimiento mezclado con el calor del cuerpo de Takao.

Su edad se hizo evidente. Todas las responsabilidades quedaron olvidados. Takao se aferró a su cuello en una curva; él solo pudo darle una caricia con su mentón sobe sus suaves cabellos. Su aura se expandió más, su fuerza en el volante le hizo subir la velocidad, dio otro golpe a la alfa anterior, logrando hacerla trastabillar. Era tan indigno de él, la satisfacción que sintió. Era su alfa como si estuviera en un ambiente natural.

Cuando el juego terminó, Midorima tenía su corazón y respiración agitados. Sin embargo le invadió una satisfacción increíble. Su alfa sentía como si hubiera pasado por una cacería, como si hubiera corrido sin parar. Desde que dejaron el básquet no había sentido la misma satisfacción. De pronto su paz fue interrumpida por un abrazo irrespetuoso de Takao. Pero no le regañó, su mano cayó sobre los cabellos del otro y lo dejó ahí por unos minutos. Su mano comenzó moverse en su cabeza, detallando la textura de cada cabello, dándose cuenta que eran gruesos, firmes pero sedosos.

Sintió una ligera tensión en el cuerpo del omega, pero esta pronto se disipó. Takao se apoyó en él, pegando su frente al pecho de Midorima. Ambos exhalaron nerviosos. Sin darse cuenta, Midorima había apretado al otro contra su cuerpo con su mano libre. Al notarlo dejó caer sus manos a los lados

Se separaron e iniciaron a caminar juntos, el uno al lado del otro, con una cercanía casi intima sin llegar a serlo.

—Fue divertido—sentenció el peliverde

Una enorme sonrisa fue la respuesta del pelinegro. Este tomó su mano y le llevó hacia el próximo juego que deseaba. Midorima simplemente se dejó arrastrar con una sonrisa tímida pero sincera.

Cuando por fin había recorrido los juegos que el pelinegro deseó, ambos se dedicaron a descansar sobre bancas cerca de unos columpios para niños. Muchos pequeños indistintos entre razas jugaban sin preocuparse por nada más que el grito que sus madres les daban cuando no se portaban adecuadamente.

Takao trajo un algodón de azúcar y se lo tendió al peliverde quien negó cortésmente. Le explicó que realmente no le agradaban las cosa dulces. Sin embargo el pelinegro lejos de resignarse le insistió a que probase aunque sea un poco. El alfa se dio cuenta que cada vez más le gustaba menos negarle algún capricho a este, lo cual le perturbo y confundió.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, admirando a las madres correr detrás de sus hijos, con los padres alfas tomando fotos a su familia. Un cuadro bastante común en su sociedad. Takao había tenido mucha razón, nadie estaba atento a nadie más que a su propia diversión y las personas a su lado. Ellos habían pasados desapercibidos como una pareja más.

"Pareja"…Midorima tembló ante la palabra.

—Se ven lindos—comentó de la nada Takao mientras mordisqueaba su algodón de azúcar.

— ¿Te refieres a los niños?— preguntó el alfa extrañado.

—No solo por ellos, todo en general. La imagen de familia. —El pelinegro cambió su mirada, tenía esta un brillo singular.

Midorima guardo silencio mientras admiraba toda la imagen que el otro describía. Era cierto, en verdad esa imagen tan simple y común, con aquellas personas sonrientes sin que sus vidas marquen a otras era hermosa en su propia forma. Pero era algo que nunca tendría. Especialmente, al lado de Akashi, solo le esperaba una vida llena de perfección y grandeza. En aquella época, al lado del pelinegro estuvo convencido de ello.

— ¿Tu deseas algo como eso?—Preguntó de pronto al omega con verdadera curiosidad. No sería extraño pues los omegas se decía tiene el instinto de desear una familia.

—Hey, Shin-chan, creo que ya deberíamos irnos. —Cortó sin ningún sentido.

Fue extraño aquella interrupción, pero Midorima asintió. Sin poder evitarlo extendió su mano hacia Takao quien lo miro sorprendido. El alfa giro levemente su rostro avergonzado, intentando mantener su orgullo de alfa. El pelinegro rio, se sintió más relajado y tomo la mano de Midorima.

Kasaki presente

Al fin había logrado calmar a Kasamatsu, pero ello casi lo costó terminar ser marcado. Y es que cuando lo llevó a su camerino con la ayuda de dos betas, este aun respiraba agitado y gruñía, buscando con la nariz el aroma de quien había sufrido la afrenta.

Kise se apegó más a él, intentando transmitirle con su aroma que permanecía a su lado y que no había nada por que pelear. La herida que Kasamatsu le había hecho aún estaba sangrando, pero el rubio aguantó el dolor, tan solo cubriéndose la herida. El alfa aun con todo ello no parecía querer entrar en cordura. Para el alfa eran demasiadas afrentas dadas por Aomine que hoy habían colapsado su personalidad madura. El joven rubio lo comprendía a totalidad, de hecho le sorprendía la cantidad de veces que Kasamatsu había contenido a su yo animal, al parecer ese día llegó a su límite.

La fuerza de un alfa, en ese estado, era superior a la de cualquier beta; incluso podía superar a dos betas juntos. Y fue lo que sucedió: Se zafó del agarre de los betas de seguridad y se lanzó contra Kise, tumbándolo al suelo. Le despojó de su ropa superior con solo rasgársela. Kise le manifestó su negación, pero aquello solo logró que el alfa terminara de desnudarlo por encima de la cintura.

Los betas que habían sido vencidos no supieron si retirarse o no. La grave voz de Kasamatsu era casi una orden; por lo cual, sus cuerpos temblaron de miedo ante la fuerza del alfa (era su naturaleza respondiendo a un estímulo ancestral). Kise también temblaba, no podría evitar que Kasamatsu le mordiera si esta se lo proponía con toda su voluntad. Así que intentó librar sus manos con suavidad. Si actuaba rechazándolo solo le provocaría más. Para calmar a un alfa, su omega debía de ser aún más sumiso, complaciente y buscar su protección en el cuerpo del otro. Una afrenta de rechazo solo lo enfurecería aún más.

Así que ambos muslos los abrió para dejar que el otro se acomodé sobre él, abrazo con sus piernas por la cintura del otro. Cuando el alfa dejó libre sus manos para iniciar a olfatear su cuello, Kise subió sus manos a los cabellos del otro, acariciándole suavemente, ronroneando de cuando en cuando, lo suficiente para calmarlo y no para excitarlo.

Kasamatsu le tomó del cabello con fuerza y le besó de una manera salvaje, invadiendo su boca una y otra vez, buscando su rendición inmediata. El rubio suspiro dentro del beso, y siguió acariciando el cabello del otro, mostrándose entregado a él. Luego susurró levemente "Estoy a tu lado". A través de su pecho sintió que las pulsaciones del otro iniciaban a ser más normales. Sin embargo el aroma dulcete a vainilla distrajo a Kise, pues le recordó quien se estaba encargando de calmar a Aomine: su amigo Kuroko.

No pudo evitar que su equilibrio emocional se quebrara, sin poder detenerse su cola y oreja aparecieron y enviaron una fuerte carga de feromonas al aire. Su omega se sintió amenazado por el omega de Kuroko.

Kasamatsu le devolvió a la realidad cuando giro su rostro empezó a lamer su cuello.

—Vas a ser solo mío. —Le susurró como sentencia final.

Realmente ahí si temió. No quería ser mordido aun: Sin poder evitarlo, inició a removerse y a rechazarlo. Con lo cual logró ser más presionado contra el suelo por el alfa. Sin pensarlo grito por ayuda y sus lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus cuencas.

Por la puerta de su camerino ingresó Murasakibara y Midorima, quienes le quitaron a Kasamatsu por la fuerza. Kasamatsu era un alfa de buen linaje pero incomparable al de los Midorima y los Murasakibara. Estos le pudieron mantener en control, Murasakibara solo incluso pudo detenerlo. Mientras tanto Midorima inició a preparar una jeringa, la cual se la pusieron en el cuello. A los segundos, Kasamatsu cayó desmayado.

—Ryota, llévalo a vuestro departamento y cuida de él. Va a despertar en unas horas totalmente en sus cabales. —Le informó Akashi quien ingresó después de que Kasamatsu

El rubio se sonrojó. Estaba semi desnudo y Akashi hablaba como si nada. Aun así agradeció la intervención de sus compañeros. Se puso de pie, luego cogió unas ropas y se metió al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando llegó a su departamento con ayuda de dos betas de su staff se sintió ahogar. YSe sentó en el suelo al lado de Kasamatsu, abrazándose a sí mismo. No puede enfrentarlo. Ese día más que nunca le quedó claro sus sentimientos. Unos que no podía dejar de lado tan fácilmente. Así que sin consideración alguna se puso de pie, se arregló el cabello frente al espejo. Sus ojos escanearon su decaído rostro, pero en sus ojos miles encontraron decisión. Ante el espejo, se quitó la preciada joya que su prometido le había regalado al pedirle matrimonio oficialmente. Se la quitó y la tendió al lado del durmiente pelinegro. Su aroma fuerte aún no se calmaba, salía de sus poros sin control. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Salió de la habitación y después del departamento. Sin detenerse ni pensar el asunto se subió a su auto. Prendió el motor, escuchó insultos de conductores que sentían su aroma a omega desprenderse sin parar de su cuerpo, sus orejas y cola aparecieron sin control. Ya no le importa nada, solo el objetivo. Las llantas resonaban en cada curva, pero su vista siguió en el camino, su respiración se agitó más y más.

Abrió la puerta de su auto cuando llegó a su destino. Tenía su cola y orejas a la vista, por lo cual se ganó una mirada reprensión de los betas que cuidaban el edificio. Sin embargo avergonzados por verle en ese estado simplemente le permitieron la entrada. Quizás habrían cámaras grabándolo, pero tampoco esa posibilidad melló en su ser. Nadie le interrumpió el camino: era un omega en el umbral del celo, seguramente buscando a su alfa, por lo cual simplemente las personas desviaban las miradas totalmente avergonzados.

Tocó el timbre innumerable de veces sin parar con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!— gritó Aomine abriendo la puerta de su departamento.

Después de todo lo sucedido, Aomine había ido directamente a su departamento para bañarse. Su plan siguiente había sido enterrarse en medio de revistas de _gravure_, intentar concentrarse en los cuerpos de idols semidesnudas de aquellas revistas.

No se imaginó encontrar a Kise con los ojos llorosos, con sus orejas esponjosas al aire y peor aún con ese asfixiante aroma dulce de miel. Su garganta se secó, hacía tanto que no había visto al Kise real omega frente suyo, era una imagen que mostraba la fragilidad del omega, la cual solo debía dejarse a la vista de sus alfas cercanos pues se exponía al peligro. Tan provocativos como vulnerables era la información que enviaban en todas direcciones.

No tardo mucho este aroma en atraer a más alfas, el alfa lo sintió, su aroma también salió intentando marcar su territorio; pero los paso resonantes de otros alfas se escucharon, sin pensar tomo a Kise del brazo y lo hizo ingresar a su departamento. Este ni bien él cerró la puerta se lanzó en busca de sus labios. Su aroma le asfixió, por lo cual enterró su conciencia y despertó a su animal interno, su pantera se mostró, tomo a Kise y lo empotró contra su propia puerta…

Pasado

Había pasado el primer día intentado construir el castillo. A veces, Akashi tenía unas ideas muy extrañas que no parecían llevar a ningún beneficio seguro. Sin embargo, Midorima le gustaba cuando se mostraba así. No lo diría, pero verlo relajado conseguía lo mismo en él. Quisiera que siempre fuera así, que Akashi pudiera ser feliz y no tener preocupaciones de por medio nunca más. Pero esa era una realidad utópica, les esperaban años de grandes cambios. El peliverde se consoló sabiendo que se tendrían el uno al otro aunque no existiera nada más.

Sus sonrisas mientras ordenaba todos como seguir los planos de la construcción, le sentaban tan bien. Era en ese momento en que Midorima podía sentir claro al omega dentro de Akashi.

Habían pasado el día intentando construir un castillo de nieve como los grandiosos de los participantes del festival de nieve. Ellos habían fracaso miserablemente varias veces. Pero Akashi no parecía molestarse; claro, les torturaba a volver a intentarlo, pero sus ojos brillantes demostraban que se divertía.

La nieve y el frío fueron suficientes, por lo que el pelirrojo tenía sonrojada sus mejillas y su nariz, tan solo la punta, su mirada era de un líder compasivo, suave y cálida. Cuando Akashi observaba a sus amigos divertirse parecía que también se relajaba, que también era feliz. El omega tenía una manera egoísta de quererles, pero el peliverde sabía que lo hacía. A pesar de utilizarlos para sus propios beneficios, este hecho confirmaba que confiaba en ellos plenamente y por supuesto en sus habilidades.

Murasakibara y Aomine se quejaron audiblemente por el frío infernal; por lo cual Akashi dio el permiso para todos volver dentro de la mansión, donde comida y bebidas calientes les esperaban.

Sin embargo, primero fueron a tomar un baño caliente en sus respectivos baños. O más bien los baños compartidos, Midorima y Akashi eran los únicos que compartían habitación y baño siendo alfa y omega. Kise tenía su habitación propia pues era su casa, mientras Momoi y Kuroko compartían una. Al mismo tiempo Aomine y Murasakibara compartían otra. La mansión Kise no era demasiado grande pero era confortable y moderna.

El peliverde se encontraba en su habitación alistando sus pertenecías para el baño. Por supuesto, hace mucho tiempo ya que ambos eran pareja, desde los doce años que oficialmente lo eran pues se habían besado por primera vez.

Usualmente parecía incluso que había toda una ceremonia para tener un beso entre ellos. Nunca le había importado, pero la imagen de un Akashi sonrojado siendo capaz de ser compasivo y cálido le había dejado sin aliento ahí afuera, en la nieve. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en su cuerpo, bastante diferente. Cuando se besaban nunca iban más allá, siempre había sido "inocente" con respeto, pero ahora había algo en su interior que gruñía, se sentía caliente y parecía eso no ser normal.

Ya tenía quince años, con lo cual su cuerpo realmente parecía tomar muy a dicho la edad. Sabía que era normal, Aomine parecía estar siempre al ataque y consumía ese tipo de revistas de chicas omega desnudas. A él nunca le había interesado nada de eso. Akashi había sido su único ser, el único omega al que había visto con todo los sentimientos dados al deseo y amor, pero ahora sentía curiosidad.

Recordó esa plática en la cual Aomine le preguntó cómo era el pelirrojo desnudo. En ese momento no le costó demasiado no pensar aquello. Como sabía que el omega estaba en su habitación tomando un baño sintió ese repentino deseo de verlo como era, de detallar con su mirada ese aparente perfecto cuerpo que siempre vestía tan elegante. Porque Akashi podía tener un gran carácter digno de un león, pero seguía teniendo esas formas y ese rostro de un omega. "Sera una buena madre" fue lo que pensó de repente.

Se esperaba de ellos tener cachorros, y lo habían admitido desde hace tiempo, incluso habían planeado como criarlos, pero fue en ese momento en qué se puso a pensar como realmente se llevaba eso acabó. Realmente pensó acerca del celo de este y del apareamiento. Su cuerpo se contrajo, sus manos picaron. Su olfato se agudizó hasta sentir el roma de frutos rojos de Akashi, con esa exótica mezcla dulce-acida refinada.

— ¿Shintaro?—

Akashi había salido del baño envuelto en su bata de baño para cambiarse en el vestidor que la habitación tenía. No se avergonzaba en lo más mínimo. Ambos acostumbraban dormir juntos, tocarse levemente mientras dormían desde hace años; por lo cual salir en bata de baño no era una novedad. Pero en ese momento, por primera vez los ojos afiebrados de su prometido le hicieron sentir vergüenza de su semidesnudez, por fin ambos reconocieron que eran diferentes: eran un alfa y un omega. El aroma de Akashi llegó a su fosas nasales, por un momento estuvo tentado a arrancarle la bata. Sería tan fácil con su fuerza se dijo mentalmente el peliverde; pero antes de poder hacer algo, Kise ingresó ya bañado y perfumado a la habitación sin cuidado alguno. Cuando vio cómo se observaban los prometidos supo que había interrumpido algo.

—Voy a bañarme— dijo Midorima, internándose en el baño.

En vez de seguir el plan de bañarse con agua caliente para no enfermar se metió al agua fría pues su cuerpo sorprendentemente estaba ardiendo. Todos sus compañeros de clase siempre le decían cuanto lo envidiaban por tener un prometido omega tan fino y bello. Fue en aquel momento que les dio la completa razón y que mentalmente se alegró de que Akashi esté destinado solo a él. Siempre le hizo feliz tenerlo, pero un deseo posesivo fue que se marcó en ese momento: "Akashi es solo mío" fue lo que grito en su mente.

Presente

Hacía unas semanas que Midorima estaba ajustado de tiempo, pues debía grabar sus escenas junto a Takao. Estas no se llevaban a cabo en Tokio, sino en Sapporo, específicamente en el gimnasio oficial de la ciudad. Y es que necesitaban dotarle de realismo, además de conseguir que la población de la ciudad se sintiera tomada en cuenta; así pues también debían de realizar una mini gira con una firma de autógrafos de ambos para promocionar la serie y el nuevo arco de esta.

Para las escenas de práctica y de partidos, tuvo que desempolvar sus viejas habilidades en el básquet. Lo cierto era que estos no se habían ido, bien dicen que lo que el cuerpo aprende no se puede olvidar, pues quedó demostrado; aunque evidentemente no se comparaban a sus prodigiosas habilidades del ayer. De igual manera no era importante si de verdad podía realizarlo o no. Solo debía dar el efecto de que así eran. Su personaje realizaba grandes proezas por el equipo, ya que era un jugador de talla internacional, atrapado en aquella helada ciudad, leal al equipo que le dio espacio junto al compañero que llenaría de calidez su vida. Era sin duda una alegoría a su frío temperamento, que cambiaría con la llegada de Takao a su vida, como la dulce primavera que siempre termina llegando a Sapporo para derretir sus nieves.

Viajar hasta ese lugar le alejó demasiado tiempo de Tokyo. Aunque solo fue una semana, fue lo suficiente para ponerle nervioso, haciéndole temer por estar cerca de Takao nuevamente. En aquella ciudad creó recuerdos junto a Akashi. Aún recuerda que Akashi le confesó querer tener una casa de campo en las afueras como los Kise. Incluso se prometieron comprar una cuando ambos gobernaran al clan familiar. Y, sin embargo, esa semana sintió aquella picazón abyecta en su piel por Takao. En aquella sagrada ciudad en la que había adorado a Akashi con sus pensamientos por su belleza, se había visto obligado a permanecer al lado de Takao por deber; pero también por aquel insano placer que despertaba como antecedente a una traición como hace varios años.

Hace algunos años le dejó claro a él y así mismo que nada entre ellos podía suceder pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca debido a que eran pareja en las grabaciones no era tan fácil. Es decir, en el pasado habían llegado a lo que se le llamaba "lejos pero no irreversible". Su prometido se enteró; sin embargo se había prometido no fallarle nuevamente a Akashi. Este había logrado hacerse con el liderazgo de la familia y poder cerrar esos centros de prostitución de su tío, pero debía mantener los ingresos de la familia por sobre la media para que el imperio no se viera afectado. Igualmente, había grupos con los que antes el grupo Akashi trabajaba que no estaban en lo más mínimo felices pues habían quebrado la cadena de trata de omegas. Un lucrativo pero despreciable negocio. Mucho peligro era cercano a sus vidas diariamente, por lo que su unión era también supervivencia mutua. Podría sonar que entonces era conveniencia por parte de ambos, pero no era ello en lo que pensaban sino que en sus vidas estaban conectadas.

Era una amenaza constante. El tío de Akashi había sido expulsado del clan, se le mantuvo en observación por algún tiempo, pero un día hace un año simplemente logro reducir a sus custodios, desde aquel día no se tiene idea de su paradero. Están seguros que se vengara de Masaomi o del propio Seijurou. Aquel hombre simplemente no tiene escrúpulos, además que para desgracia y amargura de Akashi y Midorima, este aún tiene aliados dentro de la parte descontenta de la familia.

Mantenerse tan lejos de su prometido le mantenía preocupado. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si le sucediese algo estando lejos de él. Desde hace años que no se separan y que viven juntos; pero fue el mismo Akashi el que le dijo que debía hacerlo ¿Acaso era un reto? La excusa habían sido los deberes, pero el alfa sabía que su omega le retaba a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Porque Akashi había perdonado un engaño una vez, aquello había tomado su orgullo, pero otra vez no lo haría. Y en el mundo y la posición en la que estaban necesitaban estar solemnemente comprometidos el uno con el otro.

Midorima comprendía que en el fondo Akashi temía que lo dejase y aquello le enternecía, pero tampoco era como si pudiera decir: "definitivamente no tienes nada de qué preocuparte" Su relación se había enfriado después de aquella fotografía y de aquel ultimátum. Akashi no le había dejado tocarlo nuevamente. Lo cual había respetado aún en contra de sus instintos. Deseaba a Akashi, por supuesto. Lo consideraba ya completamente suyo a pesar de que no le había mordido. Sin embargo, no solo estaba Takao. Ese alfa que le rondaba parecía captar su atención como ningún otro alfa lo había hecho. Era muy diferente a la atención que le prestaba a Murasakibara, le tomó tiempo comprender que su prometido veía a Atsushi como un niño y nada más, pero este tal Furihata Kouki era diferente. Y aunque no se lo dijese a Akashi, sabía que el mismo omega se estaba retando a sí mismo. Su omega nunca había permitido que ningún alfa fuera de la kiseki se acercase tanto a él ¿por qué permitía a ese alfa hacerlo? Midorima se enfurecía y se preocupaba de que la respuesta fuera que ese alfa sea para Akashi.

No deseaba ello. Estaba seguro que Furihata no podría proteger a Akashi y que nunca comprendería el mundo en el que están sumergidos. Midorima y Akashi habían pasado demasiado juntos, habían sobrevivido literalmente mucho que nadie sabía, que ni idea tenían.

A lo lejos observó a Takao, se preguntó qué pensaría si supiera quien era realmente y como sus manos y su apellido estaban manchados. Le veía tan lleno de vida… ¿Qué es lo que Takao pensaba de él? ¿Acaso comprendería algo de su realidad? Midorima se respondió que era imposible que lo aceptara.

Las grabaciones por ese día habían finalizado. Tenía parte de la tarde y noche libre. Al día siguiente sería el último día de grabación en Sapporo. Grabaron su primera "cita", los primeros acercamientos entre ellos y por si fuera poco mañana sería la grabación de su primer beso. Aquello le traía recuerdos encontrados.

—Shin-chan, estamos libres ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?—preguntó emocionado el pelinegro.

Suspiró. No podía relajarse. Ya no podía hacerlo. Hace tanto Takao había significado un mundo de posibilidades lejos de su deberes. Takao le transmitía una señal apasionante y libre; pero pensar en Akashi con aquel alfa insignificante le enfermaba. Sabía que aquel alfa no podría ganarle en un frente a frente, pero simplemente ese rara cercanía con su prometido ponía su juicio en estado de descontrol.

—Ya he venido muchas veces a Sapporo— murmuró con cierto fastidio– No hay nada nuevo para mí.

Esto era un reto para su prometido y para sí mismo, pero podrían superarlo. La angustia por ambos le invadió. Quería tener firmeza en que lo superarían.

Ya ha visto a su omega hecho pedazos una vez. Está seguro que no soportaría verlo de nuevo así. Pero justamente por eso mismo era que temía: Akashi podría caer por aquel quien le diera comprensión sobre todo si confiaba en este. La posesividad por su omega le invadió. Sus lazos eran fuertes, a pesar de que sus cuerpos no se habían anudado, estos se reconocían perfectamente. Desde que hace algunos meses se unieron por primera vez, habían tenido intimidad seguido hasta que apareció Takao. Desde ese momento Akashi le había alejado poco a poco. Como si temiera. Y es que, en el fondo, Akashi sentía que Takao lo alejaría. Desde hace una semana antes del viaje, pocas veces se saludaban u ocupaban un mismo espacio. Akashi esperaba una respuesta, él mismo también. Sin embargo, cara a los demás seguían siendo la pareja perfecta: millonarios, hermosos, fuertes, de gran linaje.

—Entonces llévame a conocer. — Rezongo Takao llamando su atención— Es la primera vez que vengo a Sapporo.

Takao cometió una imprudencia en ese momento: le tomo de la mano. Recordó el tacto de su piel con tan solo ese gesto. Giro levemente hacia el pelinegro. Este le decía con la mirada que dejase de pensar en su prometido. No podían simplemente ser solo compañeros ¿verdad?

—Takao, yo...realmente…. ahora...si tú supieras. —Intentó explicarse incómodo.

— ¿Tienes problemas con el emperador?

Midorima asintió levemente. Takao sintió una presión en su pecho. Ese alfa que tenía enfrente de él lo había utilizado en su momento, había buscado su refugio: su amor había sido solo una forma de liberación, un acto de rebeldía; pero al final su lazo con Akashi había sido más fuerte. Y sin embargo solo pudo abrazarlo y demostrarle que nuevamente está ahí para él, para que se refugiara y huyera indignamente.

El alfa le abrazó nuevamente, le apretó contra sí, aspiro el aroma de Takao. Se sintió pésimo con este, pero no negaba que tomar su olor le había calmado. Sin embargo ante la sensación de querer tocarle se resistió. Esta vez sería quien le diera seguridad a su prometido. O por lo menos eso planeó.

Se liberó de los brazos del omega, huyo de su aroma y siguió caminando hacia el garaje. Tomaría su auto y se refugiaría en el hotel que había separado para todo el equipo.

— ¡Shin-chan!—Le llamó Takao con vos entrecortada. Normalmente tan llena de vida, su voz afectada le calcó— No seas un desconsiderado…no me dejes solo—Finalmente susurró.

Sus palabras detuvieron sus movimientos sin saber qué hacer. Algo era seguro, las acciones de Takao seguían afectándole de manera en que no debía ¿sería culpa?

—Una vez me dejaste por Akashi. No te atrevas hacerlo ahora… o al menos dime por qué…

Midorima giró su cabeza ambos lados, procurando olfatear si había alguien más cerca.

— ¡No grites!—le reprendió— No quiero más escándalos, Takao. —Pidió con mirada seria.

—No me importa...—El rostro del omega era seguro. A Takao habían tenido que obligarle a comportarse públicamente pues era muy espontaneo. Y en ese momento, Midorima sabía que no iba a lograr calmarlo con solo gritarle o resondrarle. — Me confundes...me dices palabras lindas, aceptas mi refugio y luego…—Takao tomó a Midorima de la camisa, arrugándosela con sus manos— ¿Te gusto al menos?

Era una pregunta de la cual conocía su respuesta pero que no era apropiado decírsela. Con su olfato olió el aroma de betas acercándose, eran parte del equipo técnico. Se acercó rápidamente a Takao y lo jaloneó hacia su auto

— ¡Hey espera! Yorke va a venir por mí

Takao intentó soltarse de su fuerte agarre, pero el peliverde no le permitió, sino que apretó sus dedos en torno a la muñeca de Takao con más firmeza.

—Fuiste tú quien quería que le enseñara Sapporo, eso es lo que voy a hacer así que cállate.

El omega apretó su mano y su corazón se apresuró. Se mordió los labios. No soportaba esa incertidumbre. Debería detener a Midorima, encararlo hasta que le respondiera, resolver sus dudas para poder seguir adelante. Pero a veces simplemente se desea pasar el máximo tiempo posible con la persona que se ama. A veces simplemente se desea el autoengaño.

Takao le gustó en su momento, lo admitió hace mucho. Midorima estaba convencido que Takao no estaba enamorado de él, de todo lo que él su apellido y su familia eran. Akashi, por otro lado, conocía cada pequeño aspecto de su carácter, de su familia, de su historia, conocía sus pecados y virtudes.

El alfa subió a su auto después de meter a Takao al lado del copiloto, arrancó y dio toda velocidad que podía. No era su estilo manejar de aquella manera pero en ese momento lo necesitaba. Eran muchas sus preocupaciones, ansiedades y dudas. Midorima creyó que el omega tenía razón: nuevamente estaba refugiándose en él para prepararse a lo que le esperaba al regresar a Tokio. Estaba seguro no sería agradable, no solo porque vería el resultado de sus engaños para Akashi; sino de su egoísmo y cobardía de dejarle a veces el peso del imperio Akashi a su omega. Aun los Akashi tenían otros negocios ilícitos, que lamentablemente él y Akashi debían de respaldar por el momento, soportar, enfrentar.

Llegó al centro de la ciudad. Le tendió unas gafas a Takao las cuales se las puso. Estas no tenían medida pero servían para cambiar su rostro. Él se puso lentillas de contacto para perder su imagen y se cubrió el cabello.

—Y pensar que era yo quien tenía que arrastrarte para salir. Y ahora tienes todo esto preparado. —Río Takao divertido por ver al alfa transformarse.

El omega sintió el peso de la mirada directa de Midorima y se sintió mareado. Sin los lentes pudo notar que la mirada de Midorima había cambiado mucho: era más fría, cínica, algo arrogante. No era totalmente el Shin-chan con el que salió en el pasado. Era muy parecido al Shin-chan que le dejó aquella noche. Nunca entendió exactamente por qué le dejo, pero esa mirada era realmente intimidante.

Desvío la mirada nervioso. ¿Cuánto había cambiado realmente su primer amor? Se peguntó Takao en su mente.

Pasado

24 de diciembre, la ciudad de Tokio no sufría de nieve aquella noche. Himuro se sentía realmente avergonzado. Mientras caminaba lentamente hacia las puertas principales de la Torre de Tokio sentía su pecho adolorido, e incluso podía sentir la sangre de sus venas ir más rápido. "Soy realmente tan estúpido"

Las personas iban de la mano, unas con otras, parejas y familias, amigos. El debería estar al lado de sus amigos, como la familia que eran, pero estaba ahí caminando silenciosamente, intentando que nadie lo reconozca. ¿En qué pensaba? Era sumamente arriesgado. Aunque después de la presentación especial por Navidad en la NHK, la mayoría de personas estaban concentradas en la persona con la que compartiría la navidad.

Toda la ciudad parecía bendecida por el brillo de las estrellas: Los arboles podados perfectamente para la ocasión con luces blancas simulando un a nieve brillante, los edificios principales rodeados de cálidas luces plateadas y doradas, los parques con sus múltiples decoraciones de nieve artificial, desde el cielo podría observarse una ciudad iluminada y cubierta de nieve (artificial).

Finalmente llegó. Al lado de la gran Torre de Tokio había un enorme árbol navideño con un Santa Claus con su trineo repleto de enormes regalos, todo ello envuelto en luces. Dándole una amiga que hacía sentir a los niños y adultos que pronto aquel icónico personaje despegaría al cielo para llevar alegría todos los rincones del mundo.

Notó a Murasakibara inmediatamente, era inconfundible por su tamaño. Sobre todo porque estaba al lado de los otros niños observando con una mirada brillante el trineo y los regalos. Himuro río por la imagen.

Su risa pronto decayó cuando la preocupación le embargó al ver cómo iba vestido Atsushi. Himuro Iba muy bien envuelto, pero Murasakibara solo traía una casaca y un gorro con el cual traía cubierto sus cabellos. Pensó que probablemente se enfermaría, pero no parecía estar sufriendo ante el frío puesto que observaba aun embelesado al Santa Claus, quizás preguntándose si en alguno de sus regalos habría dulces.

Su tamaño era casi como el de un alfa adulto cuando apenas era un adolescente y su comportamiento era como el de un niño. Sintió miedo, quiso alejarse. Debió alejarse. Quizás esa noche de Navidad debió dejar plantado y así ganarse su rencor. Pero en vez de hacer lo correcto, se acercó corriendo elegantemente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Atsushi lo vio y en sus mejillas se instaló un suave color rosado. Quizás era por el frío.

—Pensé que no vendrías, Muro-chin

Su mirada era algo entristecida y seria. Su corazón se sintió intranquilo al imaginarse que por su culpa el menor se enfermara.

—Ahh...eso fue porque quise traerte esto. —Le tendió una pequeña bolsa de papel.

Había preparado galletas navideñas para sus amigos en la mañana para terminar de hornearlas en la noche. Pero al verlas ya hechas, separo unas pocas para Atsushi.

El alfa parecía conmovido. Aquello alegró demasiado a Himuro. Se quedaron observando demasiado tiempo. Hasta que Himuro noto que era peligroso y alguien podría reconocerlos aun vestidos de manera sencilla, con el cabello cubierto y la bufanda.

— ¿Adónde iremos?

—Um… en realidad no lo pensé—Respondió Himuro aun un poco incómodo.

Murasakibara había iniciado a comer sus galletas sin cuidado alguno. Todo su saco quedó cubierto con rastros de migajas. Himuro suspiro y se acercó a él para sacudirle las sobras.

—Come con cuidado. —Le regañó aun limpiándole las migajas.

—Ok…—Respondió el más alto con un puchero en sus labios.

—Bueno ya que estamos en la Torre de Tokio ¿Por qué no entramos?—Comentó Himuro.

Las sensaciones que envolvían al alfa eran tan fuertes que a ratos sentía que si comía se ahogaría.

El omega tomó del brazo al otro. De esa manera se mesclarían más fácilmente. Cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron así de cerca, sus carreras musicales y su diferencia de edad quedaron olvidadas. Todos esos prejuicios carecían de importancia. Todas aquellas inhibiciones se quedaron en la puerta de la Torre. Dentro de la imponente Torre de Tokio eran una pareja más.

Subieron al primer recinto, viendo como sus cuerpo se alejaban de tierra firme gracias al ascensor de paredes transparentes. Todo el ambiente romántico de la Navidad japonesa estaba en esplendor: parejas paseaban del brazo. Ingresando a las muestras fotográficas, así como los espectáculos villancicos que se cantaban en diferentes zonas del _Foodtown_.

— ¿Te parece que tomemos algo?

Himuro arrastró al otro hacia un café donde vendían chocolate caliente. Himuro sentía frío así que ambos se sentaron. Por supuesto, Murasakibara guardo las galletas que le quedaban para después y pidió muchos de los dulces especiales por navidad que tenían. Mientras Himuro solo pidió un chocolate caliente.

—Ustedes son…

La muchacha beta los había reconocido. Sintió temor.

—Pues sí mi dulce niña...podrías guardarnos el secreto

El encanto de Himuro funcionaba muy bien en los betas así que era una suerte. La chica asintió entusiasmada de ser parte de ello. Era muy joven y seguramente trabajaba en navidad por necesidad, así que Himuro le dio un autógrafo rápidamente en el cuadernito que ella tenía para apuntar pedidos

—Atsushi...dale un autógrafo también.

El peli morado no tenía interés, pero no quería verse importunado, así que firmo al lado de la firma de Himuro.

La muchacha les tomo los pedidos. Y muy rápidamente se los trajo. De rato en rato ellas los veía.

—Nos está viendo—murmuró Atsushi mientras devoraba un pedazo de pastel. No me agrada. —Sentenció con una mueca.

—Vamos, para ella eres un ídolo. No tienes que ser duro con tus fans. —Le corrigió el omega con aquella sedosa voz que siempre calmaba al otro.

—No me importan los fans—refunfuño ya menos fastidiados gracias a que tenía al pelinegro a su lado.

Himuro ladeo la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué cantas y actúas entonces?—Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Por Aka-chin.

La rapidez de su respuesta removió muchos sentimientos desagradables dentro de Himuro. Sintió fastidio, y su odio por Akashi creció rápidamente. La familia Akashi era de su temer pero también de su desprecio. El joven omega heredero no era especial desagrado, pero oír esas palabras su desagrado creció.

—No...—Murasakibara no era demasiado preceptivo, pero pudo sentir el desagrado del otro; por lo cual sintió que debía de corregir cualquier malentendido.

—Está bien, Atsushi, Akashi-san es de tu edad. Y a pesar de estar comprometido, tú también provienes de una buena familia...seguramente...

Aunque su corazón se sentía pesado, Himuro siguió argumentando, intentando auto convencerse aquello.

— ¡No!

Algunos de los clientes voltearon hacia la pareja que ellos conformaban. La voz del alfa se había escuchado y los otros alfas presentes se pusieron a la defensiva.

—Cálmate—susurró Himuro—realmente no hay ningún problema…

—Es solo que Muro-chin habla y habla y no me deja explicarle. —Respondió fuerte.

—Está bien…hazlo. —Le concedió deseando que acabaran con su malestar.

Su puño se cerró. Himuro se sorprendía de que su lobo interno estuviese tan despierto.

—Aka-chin ama a Mido-chin, todo el grupo lo sabe. Y Aka-chin a cuidado de mi desde hace tiempo. Es solo eso.

— ¿Cuidado de ti?

Murasakibara se apresuró a terminar de comer.

—Sí. Mis padres le dieron de deber a Akashi hacerlo. Más bien de intentar convencerme de heredar el clan. Pero no quiero y no voy a hacer.

—Ahh entiendo

El lobo dentro de Himuro volvió a relajarse

—Pero no tienes que seguir lo que te digan... ¿pero qué es lo quieres hacer por ti mismo?

Era la primera vez que Atsushi escuchaba que le preguntaran por sus propios intereses. Sonrió suavemente y siguió comiendo más tranquilamente. Muro-chin era extraño, a veces repetía muchas reglas, pero en ese momento se oyó comprensivo. Era igual a lo que le hacía sentir: paz e intranquilidad. Ahora sentía paz a su lado.

—Aún no se. Pero tampoco tiene que ver con el básquet o el mundo del espectáculo.

—Vaya... interesante. Sabes. Un tiempo pensé en dedicarme al básquet.

Aquello no sabía Murasakibara por lo que captó su atención por completo.

—Pues sí. Pero encontré a Masaaki y decidí arriesgarme a dejarlo todo y seguir con la música. Hubo muchos problemas, pero sé que es lo que realmente me gusta.

Murasakibara lo sabía pues le encantaba su dulce y sedosa voz. Esa forma en la que hacía a todos temblar con su voz quebrándose por una canción angustiante. La forma de sus elegantes movimientos tan sugerentes al mismo tiempo.

—Me gusta como cantas.

Himuro rio, levemente sonrojado por el cumplido.

—Pensé que odiabas todo lo relacionado al espectáculo

—Lo odio. Pero me gusta como cantas.

—Ahh...gracias...—Respondió un poco acalorado.

El alfa tenía esa voz infantil nuevamente mientras comía su flan de frutas. Su mirada estaba iluminada con esa luz cándida de niño.

—Pienso que la pastelería no se te da mal. —Comentó el omega luego de pensarlo tranquilamente.

— ¿Eso crees?—Murasakibara sintió verdadera curiosidad al respecto. La pastelería le había gustado aunque sabía que a su madre no le haría gracia.

— ¿No te gusto?

—Sí, lo hizo.

—Quizás deberías de practicar nuevamente. —La mirada de Himuro transmitía apoyo incondicional, uno que ni el mismo omega se daba cuenta.

— ¡¿Me enseñarás más verdad?!

Suspiró. No iba a poder separarse de Atsushi, pero quizás podría simplemente mantener una relación de sempai-kohai o de hermano mayor a menor. Quizás solo se estaba auto engañando.

—Sí, te ayudare. Puedo acompañarte preguntar por cursos de cocina si lo deseas.

Sus ojos enormes y morados se iluminaron aún más. Dándole felicidad a Himuro. ¿Cómo uno podía ser feliz con solo ver feliz al otro? Quizás ese es el significado del amor, pero aún no era del conocimiento de ninguno.

—Pero primero quiero que tú me sigas enseñando. —Pidió el alfa con aquella mirada manipuladora que surtía efecto inmediato en el omega.

—Muy bien, así será.

Por fin habían finalizado de comer.

Después de pagar, se dirigieron a observar los villancicos que se cantaban en el dai hall del Foodtown. En un acto casi natural, mientras observaban callados el espectáculo, pero que consumió los nervios de ambos, sus manos se juntaron: primeramente se rozaron, luego se acariciaron, tantearon los dedos del otro y luego terminaron por unirse. Ninguno comentó nada, pero a partir de ahí no separaron sus manos.

Ya eran cerca de las doce. Para Murasakibara era el primer año que no pasaba en su casa en Akita. Su clan tenía una casa en Tokio también, pero la mayoría de sus negocios estaban en Kioto y Akita. Para estas fechas, la mayoría de su familia se mudaba para esa región pues les gustaba la nieve. Sin embargo, él se encontraba en Tokio por Akashi. No extrañaba a su familia, realmente era un alivio no tener que soportar sus intentos por que aceptara comprometerse y se volviera el líder del clan. Estar ahí tomado de la mano con Muro-chin era mucho más agradable.

La mano de Himuro era más pequeña que la suya, pero sin duda era también mucho más delicada y suave. Después de todo, hasta a hace poco él jugaba básquet; mientras, Muro-chin llevaba años cuidando todo en él por ser cantante. Le agradaba, le traía paz. Sintió que su piel se erizaba. Se encontraban en la parte más alta permitida de la Torre de Tokio, era el mejor lugar para tener una visión de 360 grados de Tokio. Y en Navidad era mucho más hermoso con todos es juegos de luces dispuestos en toda la ciudad.

Pensó que Himuro tendría frío a pesar de lo abrigado que parecía estar; así que lentamente se puso detrás de él y le abrazo, envolviéndolo así con su saco y sus propios brazos.

— ¿Atsushi?

—Parecías tener frío

Pensó que intentaría alejarlo; pero fue todo lo contrario, el omega se encogió para encajar perfectamente en el arco que su cuerpo dibujaba sobre Himuro.

Lo sintieron natural y evidente. Como si toda la vida hubieran esperado para ello. La forma de encajar de sus cuerpos para darse calor mutuo les trajo satisfacción.

Al llegar a las doce, los fuegos en el cielo estallaron dándoles aún más una encantadora lluvia de colores que parecían estrellas estallando. Aquel espectáculo más toda la torre de Tokio de un espectacular blanco parecía más allá de lo real.

—Es hermoso—susurró Himuro.

Giró su cabeza hacia Atsushi. Ambos ya se encontraban cálidos por el contacto físico. La punta de la nariz de Murasakibara estaba roja debido a muchas razones. Como sea, Himuro simplemente no pudo aguantar: Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en su nariz para luego bajar en pequeños besos hasta su boca. Unió sus labios y empezó a moverlos. Murasakibara le acarició suavemente el vientre. Aquello le hizo entreabrir los labios, por lo cual el alfa ingresó su lengua, tanteando el lugar, dejándose llevar por el dulzón de su boca.

Se separaron suavemente pero sus narices seguían en contacto.

—Muro-chin huele canela pero sabe a chocolate.

Himuro solo pudo sonreír. Se dio la vuelta por completo. Puso sus brazos en los hombros de Murasakibara, haciendo que el cuerpo del otro le aprese contra la baranda por donde podía ver la ciudad. Cuando Murasakibara nuevamente toco su labio con el propio iniciaron otro beso lento, inocente pero que contenía una pasión que cada más se hacía más grande. Las manos curiosas como las de un niño, iniciaron a acariciarle, a asegurarse de cómo eran las formas de Muro-chin.

Para Murasakibara el besar y tomar a un omega era totalmente nuevo. No tenía ninguna experticia. Su libido siempre había sido muy bajo. A diferencia de los felinos y los canidos, los osos maduraban más lentamente y más tardíamente. De hecho a la edad de Murasakibara, su madre y padre ni se habían besado.

Pero mientras, Himuro le dejaba oír pequeños sonidos agudos salidos de su boca, el alfa dentro de Murasakibara le enviaba ideas, imágenes mentales, curiosidades que como buen niño quería saciar. Así que comenzó a ir un poco más rápido en el beso, tomo entre sus labios el labio inferior de Himuro y lo haló suavemente, mientras su mano tomaban con firmeza Himuro de las caderas. Le gustaba la forma de su cuerpo.

Himuro abrió los ojos. Se encontraba tan agitado ¿Cómo podía permitir que Murasakibara le use para experimentar? Porque estaba seguro que solo era eso, pero el calor en su cuerpo no se detuvo. Sin embargo, observó que el personal de seguridad ya iba a detenerlos por exhibicionistas. Habían estado distraídos por los juegos artificiales. Lo que menos quería era un escándalo. Separo a Murasakibara.

—Atsushi, es suficiente.

Murasakibara comenzó a presionarle desde sus caderas, pero logro mantener la distancia, anteponiendo sus manos.

—No, Atsushi. Van a detenernos si sigues ¿No quieres eso verdad?

El alfa comenzó a aflojar su agarre sobre Himuro, muy contrariado pues quería seguir aprendiendo de estas nuevas sensaciones tan placenteras mejores incluso que comer.

Después de bajar de la Torre de Tokio vagabundearon sin sentido por las calles. Todo el mundo celebraba por lo que no era peligroso. Sin embargo sabían que su salida había finalizado. Himuro llamó a un servicio de taxi seguro. Este aseguraba siempre discreción y hasta ahora no le había fallado. Llevó a Murasakibara hasta la mansión de Akashi. El alfa solo pasaba su brazo rodeándole, transmitiéndole calidez mientras seguía comiendo las galletas que Himuro le había obsequiado.

—Fue un lindo paseo.

Antes de bajarse Murasakibara le robo un beso rápido en sus labios. Himuro le detuvo antes de marcharse y le dio un beso en la frente, la mejilla y luego en los labios. Felizmente no había nadie alrededor. Himuro se subió al taxi nuevamente y se dejó caer. Le dio la dirección de su hogar y el taxi marcho. Cuando aquello sucedió, finalmente toda la verdad de lo que ese día había hecho le cayó encima ¡prácticamente había seducido a un niño!

Ya en casa, solo se encontraba su amigo omega, Masaaki. No estaba feliz al verle. Por supuesto, si fue el primero que le advirtió que debería alejarse de aquel niño. Antes de marcharse a su propia habitación rodó los ojos y le dijo un simple "Solo te estas poniendo en peligro y lo sabes. Es un niño por kami-sama. Puedes tener a cualquier alfa adulto de Japón"

Cuando Murasakibara arribó a los enormes jardines de la mansión Akashi de Tokio, el heredero ya lo esperaba junto a su prometido en las puertas de la mansión. Kise, Momoi y Kuroko estaban a unos paso detrás.

—Atsushi ¿Dónde estabas?

Sus ojos rojos buscaban la verdad dentro de su ser. Akashi, muchas veces realmente parecía que podía leer la mente y que por tanto una mentira no era una solución de escape. Sin embargo, Murasakibara dijo una verdad a medias.

—Fui por los dulces de Navidad. Me aburría aquí. Tú tienes a Mido-chin. Kuro-chin, Kise-chin y Momo-chin tienen a Mine-chin.

—Murasakibaracci, nos dejaste plantados por dulces. No sé cómo debería sentirme al respeto—dijo el rubio del grupo en broma

Akashi no respondió nada, seguía examinándolo con sus alargados ojos, con su mirada de rubí. Midorima simplemente permanecía impasible a su lado. Casi podía ver cómo sería su vida de casados y con sus hijos ante su forma de actuar. Mido-chin solo estará ahí para darle respaldo a Akashi.

— ¿Dónde está Mine-chin?—preguntó solo porque no le vio entre el grupo y porque quería escapar del escrutinio al que le sometía el pelirrojo. Podía ser un omega pero tenía una mirada que te empequeñecía.

—Ah… él se marchó...supongo que también se le pego el mismo bichito inquieto que tú, Muraskibaracchi

De nuevo aquella sonrisa triste del rubio. No entendía cómo es que Kuroko y Kise aún permanecían al lado de Aomine. Sus rostros solo expresaban tristeza, incluso el de Kuroko que sabía esconder muy bien sus sentimientos. Al verlos de aquella manera sintió mucha ira. El grupo estaba resquebrajándose, era solo Akashi quien intentaba mantenerlo unido a la fuerza.

Sin pedir disculpas o permiso camino hacia la mansión Y se internó en ella siendo recibido por los empleados. Se sentía fastidiado, mucho. No quería ver el rostro triste de sus amigos omegas ni la de escrutinio de Akashi.

—Atsushi, vamos a hablarlo al respecto ¿lo comprendes verdad?

Estaba totalmente seguro que Akashi sabía muy bien que había salido con Himuro. Pero Murasakibara aún era inmaduro, él solo quería permanecer más tiempo al lado de Himuro, sin prevenir nada del futuro.

Pasado Teiko

—Bien, chicos, se ha escogido a Ryota como el futuro antagonista de Kuroko en la serie. Es decir será quien rivalice el amor de Aomine.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Kuroko y Kise se observaron sorprendidos sin saber que decirse o si incluso deberían decir algo.

* * *

Notas finales. Muchas gracias por leer, haber si e animan a dejar comentario para agilizar las actualizaciones. Por cierto si quieren estar pendiente de cualquier cambio o anuncio de estén o otros fic seria genial si me siguen en mi fanpage kaory-madness. Hice un anunció, esta historia contará con dos finales, lo cual no quiere decir que todas las parejas sean diferentes en ambos.

Como hemos visto el lazo entre Kise y Aomine es más fuerte de lo que se piensa, supongo que pueden deducir a que me refiero, en todo caso todo quedara claro en pocos capítulos. Nos acercamos al climax de la historia, al menos así lo siento. Por otro lado el midotaka vs midoaka cada vez se hace más intenso, entre las comparaciones de ambos tiempos. peor pregúntense creen que takao podría ser pareja de Midorima dad las circunstancias' Lo mismo va para Furi. recuerden que ya nos esteramos que la familia Akashi tiene nexos con el bajo mundo Nos leemos!


End file.
